


Vanilla In Our Veins

by xotragician_child



Series: Vanilla [2]
Category: Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Caning, Choking, Don't Want To Reveal Anything In The Tags, Duct Tape, Flashbacks, Fluff Amongst The Filth, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Heavy BDSM, Hesitant Alien Gerard Way, Kinks galore, M/M, Marijuana, Needle play, Needles, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Punishment, Punk Bullets Frank Iero, Rebound Sex, Revenge Sex, Role Reversal, Roleplay, Smut, Spitroasting, Stoned Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Tickling, Training, Watersports, add more tags as I go, intense BDSM, intense smut, mentions of abuse, rigger - Freeform, vanilla smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-05-13 07:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 179,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xotragician_child/pseuds/xotragician_child
Summary: After Frank calls his safeword on their relationship, he's moved out to clear his head and left Gerard by himself. And after a night of regret and clear-headed realisation, all Frank wants is to be back with his demure and cold-facade politician of a Dominant. But does Gerard take back his flaky submissive? Does Frank get his second chance to delve back into the dark and twisted lifestyle Gerard has plunged him into?





	1. Prologue: If Nothing Changes, There Would Be No Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> Second book is here and up. Super excited to have this up now. I hope you guys continue to enjoy. We are surely both so excited to be working on this book finally. The first one was the build up, this one is just...I won't start or I won't stop and I will probably reveal stuff that I shouldn't. So on that note, I hope you enjoy this as much as we are when it comes to writing it...and any errors, apologies, but we thing we got them all :)
> 
> This time round I (parahutes) begin with the prologue. Same set up as the first book. Rotating chapter so I go first and the tragician child goes and the I go and so forth.

_It started out with first contact. Before then it was nothing more than admiration from a distance. That was something that Frank had gotten very good at over the past few months._

 

_From the very first seconds of day one, Frank knew that this wasn’t just something that would fade away in a few weeks time. It felt different from the word go. This wasn’t just a passing fancy when Frank first caught sight of the boy with straightened chocolate brown hair and more eyeliner than any other boy would dare to wear in school. His name was George, but Frank had heard his friends calling him Ryan when they occasionally passed in the hallways between classes or when they were on lunch break. Ryan suited him. The two syllables that flowed fluidly and swam around Frank's head when he thought about him._

 

_Frank noticed him and from the word go Ryan was someone that he just couldn’t ignore. How could he just look at someone like Ryan and turn away, not thinking about the little things that Frank began to pick up and take in from the moment that he noticed him. That extended glance as he watched the skinny boy dressed in black with the scarf wrapped around his neck pass him. The first thing that Frank thought about Ryan was wow. That was it and it was from that point on, even though Frank was too nervous to do anything about it, he came to realise that he really did like Ryan._

 

_The liking that eventually turned into an understatement over the next few weeks. Frank knew that his teeny tiny interest in liking Ryan had turned into a fully fledged crush that he had no interest in getting over. Frank wouldn’t have said that he was obsessed, but even he knew why he was leaving for school five minutes earlier than usual. Just so he could get in earlier and see Ryan walk past him while he stood by his locker. That first glimpse of the day always put a smile on Frank's face and the butterflies in his stomach. Seeing the boy he only wished that he could be with. Frank was so sure that Ryan was completely out of his league, but of course Frank knew that he could dream about being with someone as perfect as him._

 

_The boy who was currently stood in front of Frank, looking at him, waiting for him to say something because Frank had finally plucked up the courage to talk to him. For too long Frank had imagined the possibility of being able to go out of with Ryan, being his boyfriend, but he had been so sure that Ryan would only reject him._

 

_Frank feared that humiliation of being shot down by the one boy that he was desperately head over heels for. But today Frank had the confidence and he believed in himself to the point that he was going to give it a shot. He had no idea how he had it in him to call out his name when Ryan was walking passed him, but he had heard and he had stopped, turning back to walk up to Frank. The nerves set in then, but the confident hope still sat proudly in Frank. He could do this and the positive outcome was all that Frank focussed on right now while he stood in front of Ryan, looking down at his shoes._

 

_This was like stepping into unknown territory for Frank. Only before had he imagined talking to Ryan, but now that he actually was, he all of a sudden felt beyond nervous. The usual butterflies that erupted in his stomach when he watched Ryan in English class were there, but they were more intense now. Frank felt sick nervous. Giddy. His fight or flight kicked in as Ryan stood next to him. His immediate thought was to abort even though he wanted to go through with this. His feet felt like lead, too heavy to even consider walking away if this was to go sour. Ryan just stood there, looking at him, making contact with him now that Frank had finally built up the courage to do this to his crush._

 

_“Are you okay there?” Ryan asked softly, noticing the way Frank's cheeks had lit up pink. He looked so flustered but Ryan had to admit, it did look cute on Frank._

 

_“M’fine,” Frank stammered out, looking at Ryan, looking into his dark brown eyes which only made Frank's inside melt more than they were already doing. Frank tugged on the bottom of his jacket sleeves, trying to calm himself down with pointless actions. Take his mind off the sheer intensity of what he was doing because this was hard. Harder than he thought it would be. Much hard than when he had practised talking to Ryan in the mirror in his bathroom this morning when he was styling his hair. Frank ran his hand through his hair, hoping that it still looked okay from when he did it this morning. There wasn’t much of it to mess up. The orange mohawk really didn’t need much attention in the mornings, but Frank still spent far too long making sure it looked exactly how he wanted it to look today with what he wanted to do. Frank just hoped that he hadn’t just messed his hair up, making himself look awful in front of Ryan._

 

_He wished that maybe he had checked himself out in the toilet mirrors before attempting this. He had even put his eyeliner on extra carefully this morning, hoping to impress Ryan and tempt him to give him a chance when Frank asked him what he wanted to ask._

 

_That was if Frank could get the damn question out this century._

 

_“Did you call me over for a reason or should I just…” Ryan pointed back to his friends who were waiting for him at the end of the corridor. Frank looked over at them, feeling more pressure piling on top of him because clearly Ryan wanted to be somewhere else. Frank wanted him to be here though, ask him the something that he was hoping would get a yes from him. It was just getting the question out. Frank knew that he could easily just stand and stare at Ryan all day, but now wasn’t the time to be gawking at him, feeling like his heart was about to beat out of his chest, “I wanna go grab some lunch.”_

 

_“No, I-” Franks voiced cracked. He cleared his throat, scratching the back of his head, adjusting the strap of his rucksack on his shoulder before trying to get his brain into gear so he could actually talk to Ryan, “There...there was something I wanted to ask you…”_  
  
_“Oh yeah?” Ryan replied curiously, folding his arms across his chest, adjusting on his feet while he watched the poor boy in front of him flapping a bit. Ryan hadn’t seen Frank like this before. This kind of nervous, and this was coming from the person who knew that Frank liked to watch him in English class. Ryan had caught him far too many times, catching a glimpse of Frank's eyes on him before his head would snap back and he would pretend to be far too interested in the work that was lay out in front of him, nodding along with the teacher even though Ryan could clearly tell that Frank was only paying attention to one person in the room that wasn’t above sixteen years old._

 

_“So I uh…” Frank started, mentally trying to build up the courage to just do this. He liked Ryan. This should have been so simple. But if Ryan didn’t like him back then that was going to be soul crushing and that was what was holding Frank back. The light tap on the shoulder from his thoughts, reminding him that Ryan could still reject him. Would probably reject him because who was Frank kidding, trying to go out with the gorgeous boy who was standing in front of him, “I was uh...wondering if- if you uh...wanted to sometime…”_

 

_“What was that?” Ryan frowned, not catching the last part when Frank mumbled and his words went far too quiet for him to hear, “I missed that.”_

 

_“I said maybe we could hang out sometime,” Frank blurted out a lot quicker than he intended to, his face heating up quicker than ever before he looked back down at his sneakers, hand holding onto the strap of his rucksack so tight while he held his breath, hoping that Ryan would understand why he was saying this. It should have been obvious, but Frank wasn’t exactly the kind of person who was good with this kind of stuff. having never asked someone out before, he had no idea if what he was doing was okay._

 

_“Like now?” Ryan questioned, “Because, well I guess you could join our table if you want to.”_

 

_The idea of sitting with Ryan at lunch had Frank's stomach doing somersaults inside of him. Actually sitting with Ryan felt like the best thing ever but also the most daunting thing because Frank didn’t know what to say to him, let alone how to act normal around him. Frank felt far too nervous, just like he was right now, so how would he even be able to cope with the situation if he in fact had an opportunity to sit with Ryan for a whole hour while they had lunch._

 

_What if Frank ate his lunch weird and Ryan not? What if Ryan thought he was just generally weird. He knew that he had to explain what he meant, it was just getting it out in the most simplest way without accidentally shouting because Frank swore that he would if he lost grip on himself._

 

_“I don’t mean now...I mean, well, yeah, it would be cool to sit with you at lunch,” Frank found himself beginning to to ramble, reeling it in quickly when he realised that he could easily go on about them sitting together at lunch instead of actually saying what he wanted to say, “But I mean like, hanging out out of school...y’know?”_

 

_Ryan pretty much got what Frank was trying to say then. It all made sense. The times that he had caught Frank watching him during English. The times that he had caught him glancing his way when he sat away from him in the lunchroom. The way he was being right now. Quiet and flustered. Talking, but stumbling on his words while shuffling on his feet. Ryan clocked it then. Ryan understood now and he got why Frank wasn’t being his usual self._

 

_Frank liked him and it all made so much sense as Ryan let a small smile play on his lips while he stood in front of the jittery Frank who really did look like he could do with some air. His face was red, the blush warm across his face and ears. Ryan smiled, stepping closer to Frank which only made Frank feel the nerves creeping up in him more._

 

_The closeness was enough for Frank to feel like the butterflies in his stomach were trying to creep up to his throat. He swallowed, trying to ignore the way that his leg had decided to go ahead and twitch involuntarily. Trying to control the nervous tic, Frank looked down, avoiding eye contact with Ryan because even Frank knew that he would lose the ability to speak if he held his gaze with his crush for too long._

 

_He needed to hold it together if he wanted to go through with this. How could he run now when he had already said so much to Ryan already._

 

_“Frank…” Ryan spoke softly again, keeping his voice low so only Frank could hear him speak while they stood in the hallway. Frank looked up at him briefly then. Eye contact was made and Frank couldn’t ignore the twisting pang in his gut when he looked into those brown eyes. He looked back down, thinking that doing that would be safer as Ryan continued, “Do you like me?”_

 

_The first thing that left Frank was a snort. He didn’t think that he was being so obvious. He swore that he was being one hundred percent cool about this. There was no way that Ryan could have figured him out so easily. Plus if the figuring out was about to turn into a bad thing then Frank went for the easy option instead of having to face the possibility of rejection, “I...I don’t know what you’re talking about Ryan.”_

 

_Ryan knew exactly what he was talking about because Frank's face went redder after he had asked the question. It made perfect sense now and Ryan knew that Frank did like him. It was far too obvious. The boy had barely held it together while they stood talking in the hall. The good thing was that Ryan found how Frank was acting somewhat adorable, from the red on his face to the way his leg was twitching, presumably out of nervousness._

 

_Ryan watched Frank for a moment, thinking himself, considering and noticing that yeah, Frank was adorable. The kind of adorable that Ryan found attractive. He smiled, reaching into his bag to pull out a pen. Ryan took hold of Franks hand, pulling it up which only made the already blushing Frank jump a little in his skin. The first physical contact with Ryan. Frank coughed, playing it cool while he watched Ryan write on the back of his hand. He totally had this under control, only thinking about the way that Ryan’s hand felt soft against his. Only imagining what it would be like to hold his hand properly._

 

_“Maybe call me later?” Ryan questioned, capping his pen while Frank looked at the line of numbers that were drying onto the back of his hand. Frank blinked, going from looking at his hand to looking at Ryan. He hadn’t been rejected. That was what Frank took from this, feeling his mouth going dry as Ryan smiled at him._

 

_“Y-yeah. Okay.” Frank nodded quickly, dropping his hand back down to his side, knowing full well that he wasn’t going to wash his hand until he had Ryan’s number safely stored so he wouldn’t lose it. Frank nodded again, not quite believing that this had actually turned out this way. Ryan smirked, saying ‘see you later’ before he walked off to find his friends who had gone from the hallway._

 

_Frank however remained glued to the spot, still not quite believing that this had happened, smiling like an idiot before he turned tail and began counting down the minutes until he could get home and call Ryan._


	2. Chapter 1: It was in Frank's Best ideology to Wank His Problems Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait for this chapter. My co writer has been super busy, but here we are, it's update time!
> 
> Any errors, apologies, but we think we got them all :)

_ Two weeks later _

 

Frank couldn’t believe it had taken two weeks to finally get him back here, two weeks of bribery, two weeks of complete and utter begging. Two weeks and he had finally conceded to them getting back together even though Frank fucked up so badly.

 

Frank sat nervously in the lobby of the hotel, his breath coming out in shaking gasps as he tried to remember just how to breathe. He bit nervously on his thumb nail as he stared at the door, watching and waiting and hoping for the one person he wanted to see right now. 

 

The revolving door spun around with a soft whirr and Frank looked up in sheer desperation. His stomach dropped into his knees as he stood up, hands clenching and unclenching at his sides as he swallowed. 

 

Frank took Ryan in as he sauntered towards him, barely recognisable as the man he had left and broken up with almost two months prior. Ryan was dressed in something totally unexpected of him and it took Frank completely by surprise. He was wearing a pair of grey and black pinstriped slacks that were tight and fitted in the best of places, a pair of black half-done up boots on his feet, a black button up that was tucked into the pants with white suspenders slung over his shoulders. He had on a pair of black cut off gloves and a brown leather belt threaded through his pants that was purely for decoration. His brown curls were now straightened, edged and wipsy around his face with a newspaper-boy cap perched on his head in the same grey as his pants. 

 

His brown eyes rimmed with thick and smokey black eyeliner that contrasted so well with his pale features. Frank stared in awe at his ex boyfriend for a moment, watching him grow closer, walking with his usual air of confidence. 

 

“Hi…” Frank breathed out, “You look… What happened?”

 

“I decided to change myself up a bit after we broke up.” Ryan shrugged, “New me for a new start.”

 

“Well, I’ll say.” Frank muttered, “You look great and I… Well, I look like shit right now.”

 

“You’ve looked worse.” Ryan chuckled as they stood facing each other, “You dyed your hair… It’s black.”

 

“Oh yeah.” Frank reached up to touch his newly refurbished head, going from the brown and blonde hair he had donned for years to this jet black spiky do for a change much like Ryan had done but for a completely different person.

 

“Why are you here?” Ryan looked around the lavish lobby.

 

“Let’s… Let’s go up and talk there, these people hate me.” Frank eyed the woman behind the desk who was eyeing him right back with disdain plastered to every wrinkled pore, looking at his old Judas Priest t-shirt and his grey sweats.

 

“Fine.” Ryan gestured to the elevator, “Lead the way.”

 

“You’re not ready for it.” Frank muttered as he took Ryan by the hand and they walked to the set of lifts in the corner.

 

“This place is so spendy.” Ryan commented as he looked around with his doe eyes sparkling, matching every polished surface threefold.

 

“You have no idea.” Frank replied as they stepped into the marble-lined elevator, standing close together despite the interior being able to hold at least ten comfortable people.

 

The elevator continued to climb as they grew closer, their hands still entwined between then as they stood in an awkward silence. Frank stared at the old-fashioned analog dial above the door that swung from side over to side as they went up floor by floor. 

 

They finally reached the top floor when the door opened right into the suite with Frank pulling Ryan into the room slowly, the dead weight that Frank was tugging was an indication that Ryan was officially stunned by the outright and downright lavish and intense beauty of the huge room they stood in.

 

“Welcome.”

 

“Jesus Christ.” Ryan muttered under his breath as Frank stopped them, letting him look around before he decided to speak.

 

“Look, Ry, I-” 

 

“Was I right?” Ryan turned and looked at Frank then, pursing his lips with curiosity, “About… Him.”

 

“You were.” Frank admitted then, “About him and the grooming but… We weren’t sleeping together then.”

 

“Did you…?”

 

“We did.” Frank looked away, “After we broke up, he and I… Anyway, it doesn’t matter now. I- I realised how wrong I was about him and about us and I just… I realise my mistakes and I’m sorry.”

 

“I know.” Ryan took a step closer, their bodies inches apart, “I can see it in your eyes, Frank.”

 

“Would you- I mean- would you ever consider taking me back?”

 

“If I wasn’t then I wouldn’t be here.”

 

“You mean it?” Frank asked meekly when Ryan leaned in, their lips connected in a kiss that knocked the breath out of Frank’s lungs, a surprise of sparks winding him as his hands found their usual and comfortable spot on Ryan’s hips, gripping and squeezing. Ryan deepened the kiss, threading his fingers into Frank’s hair to pull him closer.

 

Frank’s eyes shut instinctively as he slid his hands up, knocking the cap from Ryan’s head, sending it to the floor as their tongues caressed one another’s in a mess of familiar and new.

 

Frank ran his hands down Ryan’s neck and to his shoulders, pulling him down slightly as they stepped further into the suite, mouths never missing a beat in their practiced sync. Frank let out a small whimper as he tugged on Ryan’s suspenders and pulled them down from his slender shoulders.

 

It was then that Ryan slowly pulled away, panting out softly as he wiped his bottom lip with his thumb, “I just… Before we do anything, Frank. I just want to know something.”

 

“Anything.” Frank nodded.

 

“Am I just a rebound?”

 

“Wh- No.” Frank frowned, “If- If anything then he was a rebound to get over you. I just… I fucked up, Ry.”

 

“I’ll say.” Ryan muttered, eyeing Frank, “Okay, if I’m not a rebound… Prove it.”

 

“Prove… How?”

 

“You decide.” Ryan shrugged his shoulders as he stuck his hands in his pockets and bit on his lip when Frank mulled over the idea in his head before deciding on it.

 

“Okay…” Frank took Ryan by the shoulders and steered him over to the purple velvet chaise that was sitting in the living room, “Stay.”

 

“Alright…” Ryan shrugged as he sat himself down, perching on the edge of the long armchair as Frank turned on his heel and jogged towards the dining room, grabbing the condensating bucket of ice with the champagne in it before he returned.

 

He sat it down on the small end table beside Ryan with his hands on his hips, gesturing with a small wave to the large silver bucket.

 

“There.” He breathed, “If you were a rebound would I bring you a bottle of champagne worth a grand and a half?”

 

“Open it.” Ryan instructed, eyeing the bottle as he slowly got up, “I’ll get glasses, hmm?”

 

“Sure.” Frank nodded as Ryan walked off towards the dining area. Frank sucked in a breath as he picked up the dark emerald bottle, examining its goldenseal and the dark burgundy foil and label.

 

“So what champagne are we breaking into?” Ryan asked simply as he reappeared with two glasses clasped in his fingers.

 

“This is a 1982 Krug Collection Vintage champagne.” Frank cleared his throat, “It came in a wooden box when the guy brought it up for me.”

 

“Oh, those are supposed to be pretty tasty, I’ve heard.” Ryan set the two glasses down as Frank grabbed onto the opening tab of the foil and unwrapped the cork. He pulled the wire cage from around the wooden stopper and set it down before he grabbed the towel that was laying in the handle of the bucket and wrapped it around the bottle before twisting it slowly, careful not to twist the cork as he held it still in his hand.

 

The bottle opened with a loud pop and a grunt from Frank as it began to bubble to the top, with Frank holding over one of the crystal flute glasses on the table. He held it out, pouring them each a glass slowly as Ryan perched himself back down on the plush chaise.

 

“Here we go.” Frank handed Ryan a flute of the bubbling alcohol before he took a sip of his own, a large gulp that had him reminiscent of honey and some fruit he just couldn’t pinpoint, the smell of so many different notes that hit his useless nose.

 

“That is an amazing champagne.” Ryan commented as he swallowed another sip, “Mango, I think. Definitely tropical.”

 

“Oh yeah..” Frank shrugged as he downed the last of his glass and set it down before setting the champagne back in it’s bucket of ice.

 

“Well I must be more than a rebound if you’re willing to spend so much to impress me, Frank. You could have taken me to a sleazy motel.” Ryan said as he took the last sip of his bubbly before he leaned over and set it down beside Frank’s own. Frank looked down at Ryan with his lip between his teeth, holding his tongue as he realised that Ryan had thought he had rented this suite out just for the two of them and that he was, in fact, totally wrong. But Frank knew that if Ryan had any inkling of who had been in here before and who this even belonged to, Frank’s chances were slimmer than second to none.

 

“Told you.” Frank smiled as Ryan sat up, sliding his fingers up to the neck of Frank’s shirt before he grabbed it and pulled Frank down slowly to him, their mouths connecting, spit mingling with the tingles of alcohol. 

 

Frank pushed himself between Ryan’s legs, hands on his thighs as they kissed fervently on the armchair, bodies close and pressed and warm. Frank’s one hand slid up Ryan’s inner thigh and over his body to hold on to the back of the chair, keeping himself up as he ran his mouth in wet and sloppy kisses over Ryan’s skin.

 

Ryan let out a silent but still breathy gasp as Frank nipped at the flesh on his throat, sucking a dark purple mark into his while flesh as Ryan’s hands ran over Frank’s form, pulling him ever closer. 

 

Frank felt Ryan tugging at his shirt, pawing at the material in a clear sign that he recognised. Frank sat up, pulling his ratty old shirt up over his before he flung it over the back of the chair onto the floor. Frank took advantage of his sitting position to look down at his ex boyfriend beneath him in a panting mess. Frank sucked in a breath as he lifted each of Ryan’s hands up one by one to remove his cut off gloves, sucking softly on his fingertips, watching the way his breath would hitch and his eyes widen before they fluttered closed. 

 

Frank set Ryan’s hand on the waistband of his sweatpants as he went for the buttons of Ryan’s shirt, unbuttoning a few when he stopped and looked up at Ryan, who hadn’t moved, “What?”

 

“Is- Is this really where you wanna do this?”

 

Frank paused then, looking up instantly at the large King size bed that stood at the far end of the suite, it's sheets inviting and just waiting to be ruined and tangled, “Fuck no.”

 

Frank scrambled up, pulling Ryan up into him, kissing him roughly, grabbing his ass as he stepped back in the direction of the bed. Frank made sure Ryan’s suspenders were off of his shoulders completely and out of the way as he pulled at his tucked in button up, pulling it out of his pants before he unbuttoned it fully with fumbling fingers. Ryan managed to pull the cuffs from around his wrists as they shuffled closer to the bed, his shirt falling to the floor as he paused, toeing off his boots and kicking them aside.

 

Frank’s feet crossed the floor as he pulled Ryan with him, their lips interlocked again in another fiery kiss. Frank let out a whimper as Ryan’s hand grazed over the hard on hidden in his sweats, an accidentally on purpose touch that had the goosebumps rise up on his arms.

 

Frank pushed Ryan onto the bed carefully, lowering him down as his hands took hold of Ryan’s brown leather belt, frowning as he impatiently unfastened it, unhooking the button to Ryan’s grey slacks. Frank shuddered out a small whine as he bit on his lip and slid Ryan’s pants down, latter lifting his hips complacently in aid of getting them both closer into the bed and with each other.

 

Frank leaned down with a knee wedged between Ryan’s legs as Ryan lifted his hips, Frank’s fingers tucking into Ryan’s slacks to pull them down. Frank pulled them down around Ryan’s calves before he tugged them off completely and threw them aside, looking down at his ex on the bed who was dressed in his socks and underwear.

 

Frank swallowed hard as he helped Ryan out of the last of his clothing, discarding the few items at his feet as he pushed his own pants down around his ankles, shimmying them down before he kicked and stumbled out of them. Frank leaned down over Ryan, kissing him breathily, their tongues messily sliding from mouth to mouth as Ryan wrapped his legs around Frank and pulled him down roughly.

 

Frank let out a small moan in surprise at the way Ryan was with him, something new that he hadn’t expected especially considering Ryan didn’t really have a rough bone in his body. 

 

Frank looked down at himself for a second, swallowing as his butterflies returned and a flush smattered his cheeks as he caught Ryan’s gaze.

 

“Frank Iero, are you nervous?” Ryan asked with a breathless chuckle as he shifted back on the bed and lay his head back on one of the pillows. Frank let out a snort in reply that he was so obvious, waving a hand as he climbed onto the mattress.

 

“Me? No….” Frank trailed off when he sat up, clearing his throat as a small smile spread on his face.  Frank lay himself down between Ryan’s legs, pressing himself against Ryan’s body, testing the waters as he rolled his hips down against him. Frank let out a small moan at the friction of skin against skin, the slick of Ryan’s smooth body against his own was more than orgasmic, the feel of the familiar and the closeness of someone he knew.

 

Frank pressed himself against Ryan, feeling a slim leg wrap around his hips and pull him even closer when he stilled, his lips an inch away. Frank froze then, realising that perhaps this wasn’t what he wanted and the way he wanted it. The only issue he faces was that he couldn’t figure out how to bring it up to someone who was so adamant and set in their ways.

 

“R- Ry…” Frank muttered, biting on his lip, “I um…”

 

“What?” Ryan asked as he ran his hands up Frank’s shoulders and his neck, running his fingers through Frank’s dark hair.

 

“I know you don’t ever- uh- do… But I was just- I mean would you…” Frank cleared his throat.

 

“Would I what?” Ryan smiled sweetly and Frank sighed, realising just how hard it was to ask when it wasn’t Gerard practically forcing him to speak. 

 

“Well I- I mean… Maybe we could switch things up like you could…” Frank shrugged as he sat up. 

 

“You mean like this?” Ryan asked as he took Frank by the hips and steadily rolled them both over until he was leaning over Frank with a smile.

 

“Just like that…” Frank breathed out, watching in awe as Ryan lifted one if his legs and sat beneath them, running a hand through his chestnut locks before he lowered himself down, their mouths melting together as Frank instinctively lifted himself up and shifted down on the bed to wrap his thighs around Ryan’s skinny waist.

 

“Is this all you wanted?” Ryan asked as his mouth ran in sloppy kisses over Frank’s jaw and his neck as Frank ran his hands up and down the planes of Ryan’s back. Frank let out a small whimper in response as he tilted his head back, nodding profusely as the wet marks left on his skin were sending rivulets of pleasure through his system.

 

“All I wanted.” Frank breathed out his response as he rolled his hips up, rutting against Ryan in desperation, his body coming to the realisation that he was going to get what he wanted. 

 

Frank let out a small hum as Ryan’s mouth skated over his clavicle before he sat up and looked down, “Do you have any… Y’know.”

 

“Oh yeah.” Frank muttered as he sat up, resting on his elbow as he reached over under the pillow that sat beside his usual spot, digging under the cushion to grab the bottle of lube that he had procured for himself.

 

It was only after he left that he realised he had left his one and only dildo with Gerard and that he had only brought his barely used peach lube. Needless to say it was in Frank’s best ideology to wank his problems away. 

 

It worked the first three times before he started feeling nauseous and on the verge of tears despite the boner he was sporting with no one else to blame but himself.

 

Frank handed Ryan the half empty bottle of lube and Ryan eyed it before he opened the cap and took a small sniff, chuckling at the scent before he squirted a small dollop onto his two fingers, swirling it around with his thumb before Frank closed his eyes. he waited for the feel, waited for Ryan’s fingers inside of him, anticipating the initial pressure and stinging burn from the stretch of Ryan’s lengthy digits. Frank couldn’t deny that he used to find himself staring at Ryan’s hands on an often occasion at the randomest of times when they were together, fantasising about what it would be like if Ryan would ever agree to topping, if he would ever agree to switching. 

 

Frank felt both of Ryan’s fingers slide in and he let out a gasp, whining when he frowned and realised that as good as it was and as satisfied as Frank felt about finally getting to feel Ryan inside of him, prepping wasn’t enough. He shifted, opening his eyes to look down at Ryan, his tongue stud bar between his teeth.

 

“N- No prep…” He sighed out, awkwardly lifting a hand to run his fingers through his hair, pushing his sweaty locks from his face.

 

“None?” Ryan frowned, “Won’t that hurt?”

 

“Fuck yeah...” Frank nodded, “I hope so.”

 

“You sure?” Ryan slowly pulled his fingers out, leaving Frank feeling super empty with a soft whine hindering in the back of his throat.

 

“Please, Ry.” Frank whimpered pleadingly, “Please…”

 

Ryan merely smiled in reply as he picked up the bottle of lube and squirted some in his palm before he wrapped those very fingers around his dick, stroking himself slowly. Frank watched in awe at Ryan, watching him as he lubed himself up with a skill to his slick fingers and an adeptness in every fibrous movement.

 

Frank let out a whimper as Ryan leaned over him, his legs lifting up as he kept him close and waited, sweaty forehead pressed against Ryan. Ryan’s hips pushed forward, his dick pushing against Frank with the blunt burn that would definitely not dissipate despite the lube that Ryan had used.

 

Ryan pushed in slowly, a hand sliding underneath Frank’s hips to lift him up and make it easier for them both. Frank hooked his ankles tighter around Ryan’s hips and used him to keep himself up, his hands fisting in Ryan’s hair. 

 

“Oh… Fuck…” Frank gasped, gritting his teeth in agony as Ryan pushed in an inch or so more, filling Frank up until his toes curled. He let out another short gasp of a breath as Ryan slid in, taking his time to have Frank feel every inch. 

 

Which he definitely did. Frank was definitely more than aware that Ryan’s dick wasn’t the biggest he’d ever had in him ass before but that definitely didn’t stop him from enjoying the thickness that came with it. 

 

Ryan bottomed out, pushing in all the way until he was completely flush with Frank, their bodies in a heated tangle as sloppy mouths locked together and hips moved in a synced rhythm together.

 

Ryan let out a hiss of breath through his teeth, a sharp intake that followed as Frank did his best to relax against the thickened intrusion that he so badly sought after. Frank's one hand slipped between them, running over himself, the tips of his fingers feeling Ryan's slicked length sliding in and out of his body.

 

Frank’s body was running rampant with every feeling imaginable, from the good to the bad and back again. He felt like his body was on fire and he felt every nerve ending singing as well as the vast amounts of guilt and shame that were mingling and mingling in the back of his skull like some tormenting witch’s brew.

 

He gasped, hiking his leg up even further as Ryan’s pace drew quicker into a steady rhythm for the two of them as they slid across the sheets. Frank grabbed Ryan and gave him a sloppy and distracted kiss, his body too focused on chasing it’s own selfish release. Frank held on to Ryan’s shoulders, nails digging hard as he panted and moaned, whimpering his lover’s name in a babbled breath.

 

Frank rolled his hips in sync with Ryan as the latter sped up, his hips snapping forward and back as though he were being pushed and pulled unto his own accord, his body taking him on his own erotic chase rather than vice versa.

 

A soft gasp left Ryan’s lips a few moments later, the soft sound that Frank knew to be Ryan’s teetering noise, the noise that Frank would chase after. Frank merely pulled Ryan closer, wrapping his arms around Ryan to hold him as their lower bodies met in sync. Frank nipped at Ryan’s neck, whining as his toes curled and his thighs clench, groaning at the intensity . Frank found it astounding and surprising at this change in his old boyfriend, initial confusion now melding into sheer desperation.

 

Frank let out a groan, feeling Ryan pressed so tight against him as he came buried in Frank, his body shuddering as soft and short breaths left him, his hips stuttering as he rode out his own orgasm. Frank panted, his cheeks hot, hotter than the rest of his skin, his limbs feeling like lead and weightless cloud at the same time. He was so close, so close to his own release as he rocked himself on Ryan slowly.

 

Ryan shifted, holding himself up a bit when he looked down at Frank, leaning in to press his forehead against the latter.

 

“If you’ll wait a minute then I’d be more than happy to finish you off.” Ryan whispered softly and Frank nodded eagerly, knowing full well that he’d wait hours if he had to for Ryan, “That’s what I was hoping for.”

 

Ryan pulled out carefully, turning on his side as he slid from between Frank’s thighs to lay beside him, pink cheek laying on Frank’s bicep.

 

“Fuck…” Frank muttered softly, staring up at the ornate ceiling, “That’s new.”

 

“It’s what you wanted, isn’t it?”

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“We both got what we wanted then.”Ryan ran a fingertip over Frank’s bicep tattoo as Frank lay in the bed with Ryan laying beside him, both panting and sweaty and completely fucked out. Frank smiled lazily, wiping his hair from his forehead, the damp strands clinging to his slick fingertips.

 

He chuckled, looking at Ryan, who was smiling all the same.

 

“I didn't think you'd like… That.” Frank managed once he had regained his voice.

 

“Well I did.” Ryan stated as he got up and out of the be, rolling out of Frank’s arms to grab his pants and his underwear.

 

“What are you-?”

 

“Tell me, Frank,” Ryan asked as he pulled his grey pants back up, his hands on his hips, “How does it feel?”

 

“How- ow- does what feel?” Frank asked as he slowly sat up, wincing at the pain in his ass.

 

“How does it feel to be used and thrown away?” Ryan asked as he walked over to his shirt and scooped it up, “How does it feel to have your hopes brought up before they’re dashed in front of your very eyes? How does it feel to realise that the someone you thought you had a chance with doesn’t even want you?”

 

“I-” Frank was astounded as he watched Ryan pull on his shirt and grab his suspenders and his hat from the chaise.

 

“You really think I’d want you back after everything you did to me? You really think I was desperate enough to go back to you even after you admitted I was right?” Ryan picked up his shoes, “Or do you think that much of yourself that that doesn’t even matter?”

 

“Ry, I-”

 

“You think so much of yourself, don’t you?” Ryan ashed as he grabbed his boots, “I bet that’s his fault.”

 

“His fault?” Frank sat up as Ryan scoffed.

 

“That politician of yours. I bet you had him in your little pocket, didn’t you?” Ryan asked simply, “I bet you did everything he wanted and I bet you got praise every time. Now look at you, it’s gone to your head and you can barely function anymore. I don’t even know who you are anymore and, frankly, I don’t want to.”

 

“Then why…?” Frank asked as he pushed back the prick of tears, watching Ryan walk to the door and press the button for the elevator.

 

“Because I wanted you to know how it felt. How I felt. I wanted you to hurt and every time you did, I wanted you to think of me.” Ryan stepped into the elevator as the doors opened, he turned and looked at Frank from across the suite, “And I hope you jump up your own ass and die, Frank Iero.”

 

The doors closed a second after that, leaving Frank still draped in the sheets and the mess he had made of his life. He had no idea what he was supposed to do, his hopes were certainly more than dashed now that Ryan had made it abundantly clear how he felt and Frank was now more alone than ever. 


	3. Chapter 2: "Her Death Would Definitely Make This Dull Film Much More Interesting"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may be a small chance that this chapter was supposed to be updated tomorrow but we may or may not have any self control and so we are updating now because why the hell not. P.S: I love this chapter
> 
> Any errors, apologies, but we think we got them all :)

_“You know what you wanna watch?” Frank asked, turning to look at Ryan._

 

_The phone call after school had gone well. Maybe Frank had stumbled on his words and got a little overwhelmed with what he was trying to ask Ryan, but Ryan got the picture and said that he would love to go out with him. Go see a movie together. That was what Ryan said he wanted to do and Frank was more than happy to take him to the cinema._

 

_It meant being with Ryan. A first date that he had agreed to. Frank felt like pinching himself when he ended the call, coming to terms with the fact that Ryan had actually agreed to go on a date with him. It was something that Frank had only ever dreamed of, but now his dreams were coming true as he stood next to Ryan, looking up at the selection of movies that they had on offer to see._

 

_Frank had given Ryan the chance to choose what they were going to see. Trying to be a perfect gentleman to Ryan, Frank didn't mind what they saw. As long as he got to spend time with Ryan like this, that was all that mattered to Frank. Ryan looked up at the the list of films, the top of his nose crinkling while he thought. Frank looked at Ryan, thinking that he looked absolutely gorgeous while he was deep in thought, considering what they could both watch together._

 

_“I don't know…” Ryan said quietly, not taking his eyes off the list, “What do you want to watch?”_

 

_“It's your choice,” Frank said with a smile and a shrug, already knowing that once Ryan had chosen the film he would then go and buy him a drink and popcorn. Having saved up money from summer work, Frank knew that Ryan was worth every penny that he was about to spend on him and more. No overpriced box of sugary popcorn was going to stop Frank from being the kind of guy that Ryan could be impressed with, “You choose whatever you want to watch.”_

 

_Ryan pursed his lips in thought, eyes scanning the list of films once more before he decided with a smile, looking back at Frank, “I think I want to see Twilight.”_

 

_“Really?” Frank questioned, looking rather baffled that Ryan would actually want to see that film. The one film that Frank wanted to avoid because he couldn't even consider how the weak attempt at a vampire love story was a good idea. Ryan however looked sure of what he wanted to see. He had a smile on his lips while he nodded, looking very happy with his choice. Frank reeled in his dislike for the book to film adaptation before nodding, knowing that if he said no to seeing that film then Ryan might lose interest in him, “Okay. We'll see that. I'll get two tickets and then we can get some food.”_

 

_And five minutes later they were walking into the theatre, Frank carrying a coke while Ryan balanced a box of popcorn and another coke in his hands. Frank couldn't believe how expensive the cinema snacks were, but he still bought them, telling Ryan that the food was his treat. Ryan had smiled, looking over Frank, feeling his insides warm at how nice he was being to him. How nice he looked too. Clearly Frank had tried to make an effort, even if his effort was something that he hadn't done himself._

 

_Frank had been beyond nervous about actually being able to go on a date with Ryan. So nervous that he ended up texting his friend Jamia to come over and help him out. Frank was more than okay with dressing in what he usually wore from day to day, but Jamia had said that he needed to dress to impress if he wanted to bag his lover boy._

 

_Frank blushed, sitting on his bed, watching Jamia go through his clothes, picking out appropriate items that he could wear. In the end Frank chose to wear the black button up shirt that he usually wore at family events. It was the smartest shirt he owned and it went with his dark grey skinny jeans and his relatively clean black converse that he chose to wear._

 

_“I wanted to say this before, but you look nice.” Ryan said close to Frank as an usher guided them to their row with a torch. Frank was grateful that the lights were low then. It hid his blush before he chuckled, sliding down the row towards their seats._

 

_“Thanks?” Frank smirked, taking his seat next to Ryan in the middle of the row. Frank had half considered picking seats near the back, seeing as the cinema was practically empty, but he didn't want to put pressure on himself to make any kind of move because of what sitting in the back row meant on a first date. Yes, Frank wanted to maybe make a move with Ryan, but he wanted to do it in his own time, not feel obligated to do something oh so terrifying as a first kiss just because he chose the back row, “Isn't it too dark in here to see if I look nice?”_

 

_“I noticed it before,” Ryan added, taking a sip on his coke, “But you seemed a little flustered when I arrived so I thought it best to let you calm down first.”_

 

_“I wasn't flustered.” Frank admitted, hoping that Ryan would just believe him even though Frank knew that his nervousness spiked when he saw Ryan get out of the car in the cinema car park, waiting for him by the entrance. The nervous twitch in his leg had arrived then, but somehow Frank had calmed down now. They were in in a dimly lit cinema waiting for the film to start. The first part was over so Frank felt a little more comfortable about being around Ryan now._

 

_“You practically shouted my name at me when I met you by the doors,” Ryan giggled, popping a piece of his caramel popcorn into his mouth, watching the mortified look spread on Frank's face, “Relax, I found it endearing.”_

 

_“Well,” Frank started, chewing on his straw, finding himself nervous even though he felt like he shouldn’t have been. Ryan was here with him. That should have been enough of a confidence boost for Frank as he looked over at Ryan, “You look nice too.”_

 

_“Yeah?”_

 

_“Really, really nice.” Frank said without thinking, thankful that the dim light was hopefully hiding the blush that was more than likely spreading across his face now. Frank had thought it from the moment he saw Ryan in the car park. His hair was done how he always did it and his eyes were again lined with eyeliner. Ryan was wearing the skinniest jeans that Frank had ever seen. He was also wearing a hoodie that made Frank somewhat nervous._

 

_It was only when Ryan had come closer to him that Frank had seen the fur lining the hood. His stomach dropped and Frank began to panic, hoping and praying that Ryan wasn’t the kind of person who would wear real fur. Frank tried his best to ignore it, only thinking about the fact that Ryan looked gorgeous tonight, but the thought of the hood sat firmly in the back of Frank's mind. Even when Ryan shrugged the hoodie off in the cinema, Frank eyed it for second, watching Ryan put it on the seat next to him which was empty, but he tried to ignore it, not wanting to ruin their first date._

 

_The film eventually started and Frank tried so hard to get into it. Ryan was sat up next to him, occasionally eating popcorn while his eyes stayed glued to the screen. He was so into it, transfixed by the female lead who looked more like she was constipated rather than acting. Frank tried so hard to be sucked into the storyline, but he just couldn’t focus, finding the film somewhat dull and not entirely the kind of film that he would ever pay good money to watch. But this was for Ryan. Frank knew that he would put himself through this just to make Ryan happy. This evening was about him and finally being out on a date with him, so Frank tried his damned hardest, slumping back in his seat a little, sipping on his coke while he forced himself to keep watching._

 

_Ryan barely moved while he watched the film. At one point Frank found it far more interesting to watch Ryan watching the film. He was by far the most interesting thing that was going on in the cinema right now. The glow from the screen lit up his face dimly and Frank found himself smiling, falling more and more for Ryan. Taking notice of the little things, Frank was beyond besotted and he hoped and prayed that Ryan would want to do this again with him. Maybe do more with him. Maybe even at one point let Frank just edge a little closer to him in the middle of the movie, hopefully not freaking out if Frank decided to pretend to stretch just so he could put his arm around him and hold him._

 

_Frank didn’t do that yet though. Partway through the film, Frank wondered if the lead character, Bella, was eventually going to be brutally murdered by this supposedly hot and sparkling vampire. He hoped, thinking that her death would definitely make this dull film much more interesting. Frank sat himself up when Edward and Bella walked through the woods. The scene was definitely building up to be perfect for some violent vampire attack, but Frank found himself more than disappointed when they reached a clearing, only to find the rest of the vampires, setting up to play baseball in a thunderstorm._

 

_Frank screwed up his nose, slumping back down in his seat. This scene just didn’t make sense to him. Why would the vampires play baseball when they had a poorly acting victim who they could tear to pieces in an instant? The whole movie just didn’t make sense to him. Yes, the music that was playing in the movie was decent, but Frank was wondering how in the world he was going to make it through the entirety of the film without wanting to fall asleep just to make it finish quicker._

 

_Ryan was still loving it though. Frank watched his whole face light up while he continued to watch. At least someone was enjoying it. That was all Frank kept thinking as he watched Ryan intently, knowing that he really did like him a hell of a lot if he was more than okay to put himself through this cinematic torture._

 

_Frank knew what he wanted to do as the movie went on. He was no longer paying attention, having got himself lost with what was going on in the movie. Being bored and right next to Ryan, Frank wanted to show that this wasn’t just the two of them going out to watch a movie together. Frank liked him so much and wanted so much with him that he felt the need to show it._

 

_Ryan was far too engrossed in the film to probably notice if Frank tried to lean closer to him for a kiss. The idea of kissing him right now though was a little too daunting. Frank didn’t want to fuck it up in the dark, more than likely headbutting Ryan instead of actually kissing him. Frank wanted to play it cool, choosing to stretch out in the seat, faking a yawn while he raised his arms above his head. Ryan didn’t notice what he was doing until Frank tested the water, sliding his arm around him, holding him, pulling him closer while Frank continued to look like he was watching the film. He knew exactly what he was doing though and Frank held his breath, hoping and praying that Ryan wasn’t about to shrug him off and slide away from him in his chair._

 

_The good thing was that Ryan didn’t move away. He actually moved closer, leaning into Frank, more than content with the affection that was being given to him. Frank liked him, Ryan knew that was obvious, but even he knew that he liked Frank too, liking him more and more as the evening and the film went on._

 

_~_

 

_“I had a really nice time.” Ryan commented while they stood in the entrance of the cinema, waiting for his ride home. Frank was doing the same too, standing a foot away from Ryan because even though they had been close in the cinema whilst watching the film, he was more than nervous again now because the film was over and the date was over so the pressure was on to figure out if it was a good idea or not to do something that he really wanted to do._

 

_“Yeah, me too.” Frank nodded. He had had a nice time because he had been able to spend time with Ryan out of school, but Frank had to admit, he would have rather have seen anything other than Twilight. Ryan had walked out of the theatre with a smile on his face, saying how good the film was and Frank had just had to nod along, pretending that he had totally be into the film, even though at one point he swore that he was going to fall asleep because of how dull it was._

 

_“Really?” Ryan chuckled, folding his arms across his chest. It was cold standing by the doors. He had only brought out his hoodie, thinking that he would be warm enough, but now that it was gone ten at night, he was really cold, shivering while he kept a lookout for his dad’s car, “I thought you had fallen asleep at one point?”_   
_  
“When?” Frank frowned, knowing that at one point he may have dozed, but he never properly fell asleep. He hoped and prayed that Ryan hadn’t seen the way his head had dropped down before he snapped it back up, blinking himself awake, seeing that he was still in the cinema, still watching goddamn Twilight._

 

_“Towards the end,” Ryan spoke, “When Alice had the vision of the ballet school.”_

 

_“Who?” Frank asked, not knowing who Ryan was talking about._

 

_“Were you even paying attention?” Ryan smirked, watching Frank, seeing the way he looked nervous, like he had been found out and called out over the fact that he really hadn’t been properly watching the film._

 

_“Of course I did,” Frank insisted, knowing full well that he had started to pay attention towards the end when he thought that Bella was going to die. Unfortunately she hadn’t done. Frank had yet had his hopes held up high yet again, only to be disappointed, “I mean, if I wasn’t paying attention, can you blame me? I had a pretty good distraction.”_

 

_It was Ryan’s turn to blush then. He leant back against the doorway of the cinema, smiling at Frank before looking away, averting his eyes while his cheeks went pink. Ryan instantly forgot about the fact that Frank may or may not have been watching the film at all then. The more than smooth line from the boy who had barely been able to string a proper sentence together at the beginning of the evening had Ryan hiding his smile behind the cuff of his sleeve, biting his bottom lip to try and calm himself down as the fluttering feeling in his stomach blossomed more._

 

_Frank was about to add something, noticing the way Ryan went coy, but he stopped when he realised that he was shivering. Ryan was cold. The night air was cold, wrapping around them as they waited, “Hey, you’re cold?”_   
_  
“I’m fine.” Ryan insisted, wrapping his arms back around himself to keep himself warm._

 

_“Nope, bullshit, here,” Frank said, shrugging his jacket off before holding it out for Ryan, “Wear this.”_

 

_“But you’ll get cold-”_   
_  
“I insist,” Frank cut Ryan off, not having it. He wanted to be nothing more than a gentleman, helping Ryan into the jacket when he eventually caved, rolling his eyes before slipping into the jacket. He was warmer almost instantly. The warmth from Frank wearing it had Ryan pulling it tighter around him, thanking Frank with a smile. “You’re welcome. I don’t want you getting cold.”_

 

_“But you’ll get cold-”_

 

_“A-bub-bub,” Frank silenced him again, “I’ll be fine.”_

 

_“You’re too nice to me,” Ryan said after a moment of silence passed between the two of them. Frank looked at Ryan then from where he was leaning against the doorframe, trying to ignore how he was getting really cold, raising an eyebrow at what he had just heard._

 

_“And that’s a problem?” Frank queried, watching Ryan fiddle with the zip on his jacket, not quite sure about why he had just said that to him._

 

_“It’s not a problem, just, I mean I guess I knew for a while that you may have liked me...especially seeing as I know that you watch me in English class,” Ryan said, chuckling when he watched Frank cringe at that._

 

_“You knew about that?”_   
_  
“Of course I did,” Ryan snorted, “No one is ever that interested in Othello coursework.”_

 

_Frank blushed more then, avoiding eye contact with Ryan, only noticing when he moved to closer to him out of the corner of his eye._

 

_“I like you too Frank.” Ryan said, making Frank turn to look at him, surprised about the admittance. Ryan hadn’t said anything until right now and it words hit Frank a little harder than he expected, but in the best way possible. His heart hammered, eyes locking with Ryan’s. Frank's mouth went dry when Ryan stepped closer to him again. He had a look in his eyes that Frank couldn’t quite read. He thought that he had done, wondering if Ryan wanted him to make another move tonight. Kissing him. Frank's mind raced then, wondering if now was the right time to even do it. If it was, was he going to even be okay at doing it?_

 

_He had imagined kissing Ryan, but his imagination was a much smoother lover than how he actually imagined his first kiss to go. He would probably end up messing it up somehow. Going the wrong way, bumping into Ryan in some embarrassing way. What if he killed the moment and in turn killed off what they could possibly be. Ryan had said that he liked him too. The pressure was on for Frank now. He could not fuck this up even in the slightest._

 

_And somehow he felt like he wasn’t going to as Ryan edged even closer to him. Being this close had the butterflies in Frank’s stomach erupting tenfold. Looking at Ryan this close, Frank could see the light freckles on his nose, notice the tiny details about Ryan that just made him beyond beautiful to Frank._

 

_The moment was now, but Frank caught sight of the line of fur on Ryan's hood that he had pulled out from underneath his coat. Frank had honestly forgotten about that until just now when the thought of Ryan actually wearing real fur came screaming back to him. Frank paused then, not breathing for a second as the panic set in._

 

_“You okay?” Ryan asked, noticing the way Frank froze. Frank blinked, shaking his head, snapping out of instant panic that held him._

 

_“Yeah...sorry, I just,” Frank stammered, knowing full well that he had to know if it was real or not. Part of him couldn’t even begin to comprehend how he would feel if Ryan was actually wearing real fur. This insanely perfect person would suddenly become tainted and Frank didn’t want to consider how this would change everything for him if Ryan was actually the kind of person who wore real fur, “I’ve gotta ask something because it’s bothering me. I know it shouldn’t, but- I just, fuck… I didn’t want to ruin anything but I just have to know.”_   
_  
“Frank? What’s wrong?” Ryan asked, concern in his voice as he watched the way Frank was being. His leg was twitching again. Clearly something was bothering him, even Ryan could tell that just from spending the evening with him._

 

_“Is that real fur? On your hood?” Frank asked, pointing to the stripe of black on the hood, not wanting to look at it just in case it was actually real. “Because if it is… I just-”_   
_  
“Hey, Frank, relax,” Ryan spoke softly, his voice calming Frank while he took hold of his arms gently, “It’s not real.”_

 

_“I- It’s not?” Frank stuttered, hoping that Ryan wasn’t lying to him._

 

_“Of course not,” Ryan reassured him, “Do you really think that I’m the kind of person who would do something as awful like that? I would never wear real fur.”_   
_  
A smile broke out on Frank's lips while relief washed over him. Was it possible for someone to become even more attractive just by admitting that they didn’t wear fur and thought that the idea of wearing fur was awful. Frank's heart skipped in his chest. Ryan wasn’t the kind of person that Frank hoped that he wasn’t. Frank looked at the line of fur that had been bothering him for most of the evening, finally calm because he was more than likely looking at synthetic fur. That was okay and Frank felt like he could breathe again as the panic dissipated inside of him._

 

_Breathe for a second before Ryan was actually the one to make the first move. Frank stopped breathing when he felt Ryan’s lips lock with him. In an instant Frank felt like he had lost control on the butterflies in his stomach while he remembered to breathe. The fluttering sensation was coursing through him now, leaving him dizzy. Frank moved a hand then, holding onto Ryan's side, grounding himself down into the moment that he thought would only ever be a fantasy. It was real now though as warm, soft lips pressed against Frank's. Ryan was actually kissing him and Frank hadn’t messed it up. He was over the moon because Ryan liked him back and hopefully this was going to be the start of something for the two of them._

 

Frank snapped out of the memory when the sound of ringing filled his ears. Being drawn back into the reality where he was currently sat in his bosses hotel suite, sat up in bed, feeling somewhat sorry for himself after what Ryan had just done to him.

 

Frank had barely moved since last night. He stayed in bed because it was comfortable and comfortable was what Frank felt like he needed right now. So vulnerable after how Ryan had used him to get back at him. Frank barely moved a muscle when the sound of his phone ringing came out from the depths of the bed he was in. Frank only moved, searching for his phone in the fold of bedding because he wondered who was going to be calling him. He knew for a fact that it wouldn’t be Ryan. Frank hoped that it wouldn’t be Gerard after what he had gone and done in his suite. The idea of talking to him after Ryan had fucked him and left him made Frank feel so guilty while he eventually found the small solid object in amongst the duvet.

 

Frank pulled his phone out from where it was hiding, ringtone getting louder now that it was no longer hidden under the duvet. Frank frowned, wondering who was calling him until he saw ‘Lindsey’ on the screen.

 

Frank assumed that if Lindsey was going to get involved with what had happened then she would have done it already. But then again, Lindsey probably wasn’t the kind of person who would go and get herself involved with what Gerard did. Unless she was because she was Gerard’s best friend and his pretend wife. Frank had no idea why she was calling and he feared her reason for a second.

 

Gerard was terrifying enough when you got on the wrong side of him, but Frank had witnessed Lindsey dragging Gerard out of his own kitchen by the ear. If he wasn’t his usual self around her when he was in trouble then maybe she was to be feared, especially if you got on the wrong side of her.

 

Frank overthought everything for a split second. In an instant his mind raced, hoping that Lindsey didn’t know about what had happened last night. It seemed impossible for her to know that Frank had brought a guest round to the suite before being fucked and then having said guest fuck off. But what if she did? What if she somehow knew and that was the whole reason why she was calling.

 

It seemed highly unlikely. Frank tried to think positively while he took in a deep and reassuring breath. She was probably just calling to talk about work. He hadn’t been to work in over two weeks. He hadn’t been told that he no longer worked for Gerard. He hadn’t even heard about anyone replacing him other than the Josh guy who was standing in for him.

 

Maybe that's why Lindsey was calling. Franks heart dropped then. What if in the two weeks that had passed, both Lindsey and Gerard assumed that he wasn’t coming back. Maybe this call was going to be the one where Frank found out that yet again he didn’t have a job. Of course Lindey would be doing the dirt work of telling him that his contract had been terminated. Gerard probably didn’t even want to talk to him. He had probably moved on in someway too, wanting Frank out of his suite in the next few days, leaving Frank with no option but to go back to the shitty motel that he had been staying in before everything picked up speed.

 

Going too fast. It was surely only going to crash.

 

Frank knew that he couldn’t ignore the possible inevitable that was on the other end of the phone call. This had to be done and Frank knew that even if he didn’t answer the call, Lindsey would just keep calling him until he did answer. Probably getting more and more annoyed with him as the missed calls went into their tens. Twenties. Frank knew that he was good at ignoring, but there was no way in hell he could ignore Lindsey.

 

“Hey,” Frank said as confidently as possible when he finally answered the phone, pressing his phone to his ear, hoping and praying that the inevitable wasn’t about to happen. It must have been though. He was so sure of it because even Frank could tell that even if he went back to working for Gerard, that was if he still had a job, which he probably didn’t anymore, then it was going to be so awkward around him. Especially after what they had done together.

 

“Don’t you ‘hey’ me,” Lindsey shot down the phone. Frank immediately sensed that she was cross and he braced himself for whatever was about to be thrown at him over the phone, “What the hell do you think you are playing at, Frank?”  
  
Frank opened his mouth to answer, but he didn’t know what kind of answer Lindsey was expecting. He had assumed that this call was going to be nothing more than her breaking the news that he had lost his job. He wasn’t expecting anger to be directed at him while he sat in bed, so unsure of what to say.

 

“Are you going to answer me?”  
  
“I don’t know what you want me to say, Lindsey. I haven’t exactly had the time of my life over the past two weeks.” Frank finally answered honestly, not wanting to go into detail about what had happened and how he had been, but at least he said something. Even if the something he said wasn’t what Lindsey was expecting him to say.

 

“I’m sat here wondering if you have lost your fucking mind, Frank.” Lindsey shot back at him, making Frank frown, wondering if Lindsey actually knew what had gone down the last time that he had been with Gerard.

 

“I’m fucking questioning that too.” Frank mumbled, not even thinking about the fact that Lindsey had heard what he had said.

 

“You do know that I know what happened the other week when Mikey decided to pop by and visit.” Lindsey admitted, making Frank’s eyes go wide. Gerard had more than likely told her. Probably telling her everything. Confiding in her once Frank was out of the picture.

 

Frank could imagine it. Gerard telling Lindsey that he was gone. Gerard telling Lindsey how it hadn’t worked out because Frank wasn’t good enough for him. They had probably talked about it, talked about him, talked about how it had all gone so wrong because Frank knew that he wasn’t cut out for it. Gerard probably told Lindsey that he wasn’t cut out for it as well. The realisation sinking in for both of them that it wasn’t meant to be all along.

 

“You do know that I didn’t exactly want that asshole of a brother Gerard has to rip me to fucking pieces at work,” Frank fired back at her. The memory that he wanted to erase came back to him then. That torturous time in the office where Mikey had literally torn him to shreds, saying how he wasn’t and was never going to be as good as any of the other submissives Gerard had had. Frank screwed his eyes shut, not wanting to relive it in his head, “What he said to me was fucking brutal.”

 

“And you listened to him.” Lindsey sighed down the phone, “Jesus fucking christ, Frank… I can’t believe you listened to Mikey.”

 

“Kinda hard to ignore him when he was right up in my face.” Frank snorted, finding himself picking at the duvet over his crossed legs just to make this phone call a little easier to go through.

 

“Yeah, I get that,” Lindsey spoke down the phone, “But Gerard stood up for you and look what you did?”

 

“I know what I did-”  
  
“I should fucking hope you remember what you did,” Lindsey cut Frank off, more than cross at him because of what she had had to go through for the past two weeks, “Because I’ve had to hear about it from Gerard. He told me what happened. You safeworded your entire fucking relationship with him.”   
  
“Because Mikey was right,” Frank defended himself as he threw the duvet off himself, getting up and out of bed, walking around the bedroom to keep himself calm if Lindsey was going to be talking to him like this for the entire phone call, “Lindsey, you don’t understand… He was right and I was blind. He opened my eyes with what he said. I’m not cut out for what Gerard had to offer. I can’t be what he wants me to be. I fucked up. I made mistakes. I did everything that I wasn’t supposed to do. I was only going to let Gerard down if it continued because I’m not meant to be what he expects of me.”

 

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Lindsey sighed down the phone. Frank could almost picture her shaking her head at him, pinching the bridge of her nose over what he had said, “You really think that Gerard is that much of a bastard that he expects you to do everything right from day one? He knew what you were coming from with your ex. He knew that it would take time with you. Yet you didn’t give it time and you threw in the towel after one hurdle. I cannot believe that you have behaved like this Frank.”

 

He sighed, pacing, walking out of the bedroom and into the living room. Frank tried to ignore the fact that he was currently living in Gerard’s suite while Lindsey said everything that she did.

 

“You do realise that even after everything he has put you up. He has made sure that you weren’t going to be out on the streets,” Lindsey pointed out, “He’s let you live in his suite. Frank, he’s been paying thirty thousand a night just so you have a roof over your head.”

 

Frank stopped pacing then, his mouth hanging open while he looked around the suite that he had been living in. Frank hadn’t even considered how much it would have cost to stay in a suite like this, but now he knew, he honestly didn’t know what to say to Lindsey. Thank you? That probably should have been something that he said to Gerard. The biggest thank you that Frank could even get out of himself.

 

“I’m guessing Gerard didn’t tell you that, did he?” Lindsey said when she guessed that Frank was shocked about how much Gerard was still spending on him even though he was having nothing to do with him in that way anymore.

 

“N- No.” Frank finally answered, trying to reel in some of the shock as he swallowed, still looking over everything that Gerard had still given to him. The roof that he had put over his head. Frank knew that he would have been able to cover the cost of his old motel room with the paycheck he had been given, but instead he was given the finest instead of shit, which Frank honestly thought he deserved now.

 

“So while you’ve been living the life of luxury,” Lindsey spoke, making Frank snap out of his thoughts and back into reality, “I’ve been the one picking up the pieces of what you left behind.”

 

“What do you mean?” Frank asked, all of a sudden feeling like something might have happened. The way Lindsey was talking to him had a sinking feeling growing in the pit of his stomach. Had something happened after he left? Frank assumed that Gerard was the kind of person who could just move on when something didn’t work out. Yes, he had sent Frank away without having to worry about accomodation or how he was going to live, but now Frank felt bad, feeling like he had only gone and done something that might have actually affected Gerard.

 

“Gerard is a strong man, I know because I’ve lived with him for years,” Lindsey began, making Frank wonder where she was going with this, “But something happened after you left. You did something to him and he has not been the same person I know since.”

 

“What do you mean?” Frank repeated himself, not understanding how Gerard could have been any different now that he was gone. Frank had only seen one side of him. His usual side. Frank assumed that Gerard was just the kind of person who got through things while keeping them self together. Saving face. He had barely known him for that long so Frank began to realise that clearly he didn't know Gerard fully then if what Lindsey was saying was causing Frank to be shocked.

 

“It's been a long time since I've seen Gerard cry,” Lindsey said surely but quietly. Frank didn't know what to say to that admittance. What was he supposed to say? All of a sudden he realised that Gerard was not the same cold and powerful man that he had got to know. He was an actual person who clearly had feelings and Frank began to realise that maybe, even though he thought that he was no good for Gerard, he had hurt him in the process of realisation. Frank honestly hadn't fully considered how Gerard would be once he had gone, “Last time he cried was at my brother’s funeral. That was a long time ago, Frank.”

 

“I didn't think-”

 

“Of course you didn't think,” Lindsey butted in, her voice clipped and full of annoyance at Frank, “Well, you did, but I'm guessing you didn't think about the repercussions that your actions would have on Gerard.”

 

“I thought he would be okay-”

 

“Well he's not,” Lindsey said sharply, making Frank close his eyes and bow his head down in shame over how he had assumed wrong about his old Master, “Frank, at the end of the day, even if Gerard comes across as cold and his usual domineering self...he's still human. He still feels. He's not some machine that is devoid of emotions. What you did in the office hurt him. What ended really effected Gerard to the point that he hasn't been the same since.”

 

Frank couldn't even begin to consider how Gerard was after all of this. Two weeks had gone past and not once had Frank even thought about how Gerard was doing. Frank just assumed that everything would go back to how it had been before he had even walked into his life. It wasn't even him being selfish, not considering Gerard's feelings in all of this. Clearly he cared because if he didn't then Frank wouldn't have been living in his suite atop the Hotel Plaza. Clearly he cared because Frank still had his paycheck sat in his jacket pocket. Clearly Gerard cared, especially if he was really as cut up as Lindsey was making him out to be.

 

Frank knew what it was like to feel alone. He had spent his evenings feeling alone in his motel room after leaving Ryan and after Jamia had passed away. When Frank thought that Gerard didn't want him after they had slept together for the first time. He had lay there in bed, thinking that he wasn't wanted. He couldn't stop thinking about how he was so alone. Frank then thought that Gerard didn't want him. Now he felt like he had only gone and put his old Master into the same position he had been in, thinking that he wasn't wanted. Realising that he was alone after everything he had given.

 

Frank could just picture how Gerard had been, given his experience with this kind of thing. He probably tried to keep it together, but when he was alone at night with the other side of the bed empty, that was probably when he cracked. Lying on his side, Gerard would look at the pillow that clearly hadn't been rested on. The other side of the duvet still laid out across the side of the bed where Frank had been. Should have still been. It would all get too much then. Gerard probably couldn't even bear to look at the empty side of the bed, choosing to get up instead of trying to get through just how alone and unwanted he felt.

 

"Do you know what happened the other night that made me realise that I had to call you to sort this whole mess out?" Lindsey asked. Frank knew that he hadn't a clue what had happened, but he could only assume that it was something that was not good, "I went looking for Gerard. I needed to talk to him about something Derek had put in my office earlier that day…and I couldn't find him. I looked all over the house and he was nowhere to be seen. He hadn't told me that he was going out, which he usually does. But I found him, eventually. Do you know where I found him, Frank?"  
  
"I don't know." Frank answered.   
  
"I found him in your room," Lindsey told Frank, making his insides twist painfully. He closed his eyes, dropped his head down and hated the fact that he had clearly done this to Gerard. If Frank knew that this was how Gerard was going to be if he left then he wouldn't have left. he would have gotten over what Mikey said because who the hell was Mikey to tell him who he was. Mikey didn't know anything about Frank. He had no right to say what he had done, but still, that was in the past now and Frank felt the guilt sitting heavy in the pit of his stomach, "I found him sat in your room crying, looking at the suit you had just dumped on your side of the bed from when you left. I didn't even know what to say to him because, well, what do you say to someone who clearly looks like they have had their heart ripped out of their chest."   
  
"I never meant-"   
  
"To hurt him," Lindsey finished off Frank’s sentence easily because he was beginning to sound like a broken record going over and over itself, "Frank, I know this. You keep saying, but you weren't the one who walked in on him crying. You weren't the one to hear about how he hadn't wanted to set foot into your room because it hurt to think about how you had just given up. He couldn't bare to be in your room, but he couldn't stop himself when you removed yourself from him when all he wanted was you."   
  
Frank felt remorse as he imagined what Lindsey had told him. He didn't think of Gerard being the crying type, but given the situation, he was probably completely different to how he had been for Frank. Frank didn't want to imagine him crying, but he could picture it from Lindsey's point of view.

 

He could imagine Lindsey finding him in his room. He had probably been going through it, looking at everything that was no longer what Frank wanted. That probably hurt the most because Frank hadn't wanted anything that Gerard had given to him. Everything that used to be Frank's was no longer his because he hadn't wanted it. Just another sign for Gerard which probably broke him more. How could Frank want him if he didn't want the simplest of things like clothes that had been bought for him.

 

So happy to just discard, Frank hated how he had done this to Gerard. He hated how he could imagine Lindsey comforting him, holding Gerard while he cried against her. Frank imagined that Gerard was strong enough not to show weakness in himself, but this was Lindsey who had found him. His pretend wife and best friend had walked in on him when he was at his weakest. Of course she would have comforted him, holding him close while he let it all out. Trying her best to tell Gerard that everything was going to be okay. It would all work itself out in the end, even though she didn't have a clue about what the fuck Frank was playing at.

 

“I'm sorry...I didn't think-”

 

“Of course you didn't,” Lindsey snorted down the phone, “Well, you did, but you didn't think about how what you chose to do would affect Gerard.”

 

“I never wanted to hurt him,” Frank told Lindsey, hoping that she would believe him and know that Frank never meant for any of this to cause pain, “I just thought that he could do better than me.”

 

“And what if he didn't want any better?” Lindsey questioned, making Frank think and realise that he had made a mistake. He had given in too easily. He had listened to that asshole of a brother who didn't even know anything about him. He had just assumed and believed that he was what Mikey said he was. Deep down Frank knew that he wasn't, it was just proving, not only to himself, but to someone else that he wasn't that. That was if said someone else would even listen to him now, “What if you took away all he wanted. You really didn't consider anyone but yourself with this, did you?”

 

“I'm considering now,” Frank said quickly, pinning his phone between his ear and shoulder. He walked back into the bedroom, grabbing his jeans from where they had been discarded last night after his pathetic attempt to clear up once Ryan had left him. Frank tugged them on, hopping on one foot for a second before he was pulling them up and fastening them while he scanned the room for his socks, “Where is he?”

 

“Where is Gerard?” Lindsey responded, confused about why Frank was asking her that, “Probably in the office. He's been working more and more over the past two weeks. Barely see him around the house anymore.”

 

“Thanks Lindsey,” Frank breathed out, reaching for another shirt in his suitcase. He was running out of clean clothes. Frank realised that he barely had anything to wear, so what he was in now was going to have to do. The already worn and slept in Judas Priest shirt was going to have to do, “Honestly thank you.”

 

“For what?” Lindsey asked.

 

“For making me realise how big of a mistake I made.” Frank said quickly before he realised how he was wasting time. Frank hung up the call, throwing his phone on the bed so he could get his sneakers on. He got himself ready as quickly as he could, grabbing what he needed, not even thinking about grabbing his phone from where he had left it on the bed.

 

Frank left the suite once he was ready, heading down in the elevator until he was in the lobby. Not even paying attention to any of the staff who were watching him from behind the main desk, Frank left the hotel, trying to remember where he was and how long it was going to take for him to get to where he wanted to be.

 

Traffic was built up outside the hotel. He spotted taxis that had no one in them, but Frank knew that if he got in one of them, he would probably end up being stuck outside the hotel for god knows how long in midday traffic.

 

So Frank thought, calculating how long it would take for him to walk to where he wanted to be. It would take a long time to get to his destination, but he knew that he could get there much quicker if he did something that hadn’t gone too well for him nearly a month before.

 

Maybe running wasn’t Franks forte, but this was important and Frank knew that he had to fix this, no matter what. He may have hated running and knew just how inappropriately dressed he was for running right now, but this was different. This was something that Frank had to get over because if he didn’t, then this wouldn’t have been sorted out anytime soon.

 

Frank sucked in a breath before he took off down the road, running as fast as he could, which with the fact that he was wearing his converse yet again, he was going very fast at all. Frank pushed himself, trying to breathe through the way his muscles were already starting to complain while he ran down the road. This was going to suck, but Frank knew that it was going to be worth it in the end. It had to be worth it in the end. He was doing this for a reason. Frank never ran unless he was being made to or had a bloody good reason to back up his need to be fast.

 

Give it fifteen minutes, Frank thought. He would hopefully be at where he wanted to be if he just kept up the pace that he was going at. His lungs began to burn and his head pounded through the exercise that he was putting himself through. Frank hated this so much. He hated how he was already starting to perspire at the small amount of running he had already done. He hated how his body was really trying to give out on him like the time he ran with Gerard, But he pushed through it. Frank found this unknown energy inside of him that made him keep going. It made him go faster, knowing that he wanted to be where he was running to already. he would be there soon enough though. Frank knew this. He just had to keep going. And that was what he kept telling himself as he ran through the crowds of people, breathlessly apologising when he bumped into people or just got in there way.

 

Twenty minutes later Frank got to where he needed to be. His body screamed at him to collapse when he slowed down, looking at the large building that lay out in front of him. Frank didn’t let his need to rest take over him just yet though. He didn’t stop, only slowed down as he jogged up to the door of his destination. He pulled his key card out of his pocket, swiping it against the door to let himself in. Frank didn’t know what anyone was going to say to him. He had reappeared after two weeks of going into hiding. Of course people were going to have questions about his disappearance, but that wasn’t his reason for being here. His reason was far more important than people whispering and gossiping about where he had been for the past two weeks after leaving the office in floods of tears.

 

Frank didn’t even pay attention to Hayley who practically did a double take when she saw him walk into the office. She stared for a second, seeing how sweaty and worn out he looked, but she didn’t say a word, sitting there with shock and confusion on her face as Frank marched himself into his office, coming face to face with Derek.

 

“Frank, fuck,” Derek said, looking surprised at the fact that Frank had just turned up out of the blue after having a few weeks off. Derek had assumed that he had left, but here he was, looking… Derek hadn’t even noticed the state that Frank was in until he was right in front of him, trying to catch his breath back, “Where have you been? We all thought you’d left?”  
  
“Not now.” Frank panted, walking past Derek because the one person that mattered the most right now was just behind one more door. Frank went to go into Gerard's office, but something in him made him pause. Frank held the door handle tightly, composing himself, hoping that Gerard wasn’t going to immediately want him out of his office from the moment that he saw him. After everything Lindsey had said, Frank believed that he saw hope at the end of it all. Hope sat behind the door that he was still standing in front of. Frank just took a moment to get his act together. He pushed his damp hair away from his sweaty brow, sucking in a breath before he knew that he couldn’t wait any longer. If this was what he really wanted, which Frank knew that he did now, then there was no point in wasting anymore time. He just knew that right now was more like he was taking a leap of faith. Gerard was either going to catch him or let him fall before telling him to get out of his office.

 

Frank hoped for the best as he opened the office door without even knocking. He stepped into the office, seeing the look of annoyance on his old Master's face because he was being interrupted. Frank didn’t say a word. He just stood there panting, still trying to catch his breath back from running so far just to get here. Gerard set his papers down on the desk, all but ready to berate whoever had gone and disturbed him, but he didn’t. In the second that it took Gerard to look up from his desk, his eyes locked with Frank's and he sat there, speechless, mouth open because he was about to say words that died out the moment that he saw Frank.

 

No words were said for a few moments. Frank tried to compose himself as best he could while Gerard watched him, taking him in for a second. Frank couldn’t even believe that he was back here, but he was so glad that he was. After everything and after how Frank was still hoping that Gerard would take him back, he felt like he was where he was supposed to be. Where he wanted to be. Where he was meant to be.

 


	4. Chapter 3: Moping Around Like Unhappy Housewives Without Alimony

Frank stood in the doorway of Gerard’s office, panting softly as he waited for some sort of instruction from his boss, waited to be told to either come in or get out. He didn’t move from the spot as they stared at each other in silence.

 

“Frank…” Gerard whispered softly and the latter merely nodded in reply, his stomach churning nervously.

 

The first thing that Frank noticed was the way that Gerard looked, his appearance so altered from when they had last been together. Frank was taken aback as his eyes roved over his old Master. Gerard’s skin was slightly paler than he was used to- or maybe it was the light- and his eyes seemed rather sunken and darker around the edges. His suit was jet black, his shirt a deep purple and his tie a dark fuschia but somehow still darker than Frank was used to. But it was the hair that stood out so much, his bright orange locks were gone, the styled and messy updo gone. What once was so bright was now a pale blonde yellow that lay messy but limp to the side above his eye.

 

Gerard seemed to be having the same thought as his eyes were obviously and notably staring at Frank’s head with a slightly raised eyebrow. Frank looked down through the scrutinisation, his hands clasped in front of him with his head down as he stared at his old shoes.

 

“Come in and close the door.” Gerard ordered simply and Frank obeyed, closing the door behind him as silently as possible before he stepped further in, “What can I do for you, Frank?”

 

“I-...” Frank trailed off, mumbling under his breath as he shrugged, looking down yet again.

 

“Try again.” Gerard set his papers down as he sat up in his chair, “Would you like a seat, you look out of breath.”

 

“I- I ran here… From-” Frank rubbed the beginnings of a stitch in his side, “From the hotel.”

 

“You ran?” Gerard asked and Frank nodded as the stitch subsided, he dropped his hand back down as he walked closer, “Why?”

 

“Be- Because I…” Frank cleared his throat, “Because I’m sorry.”

 

“For what?” 

 

“For being such an idiot.” Frank looked down, “I panicked because of Mikey and it happened after I fucked up with you and… I just felt like a failure to you and that I wasn’t good enough.”

 

“Frank. Don’t be idiotic.”

 

“I’m not, though. That’s the thing.” Frank sighed, “I’ve finally understood my mistakes and that running out on us and safewording was my biggest one.”

 

“Well I’m not going to lie and say that it didn’t hurt me, Frank.” Gerard got up slowly and walked around the desk to stand in front of Frank, standing a foot away against the desk, “You giving in so quickly was definitely something I didn’t expect and it threw me.”

 

“I know…”

 

“Why are you here?” Gerard then asked as he folded his arms over his chest, “Why are you really here?”

 

“I- I wanted to just… Start over.” Frank chewed on his lip, “Properly. Now that I know what I want and who I want to be. And… With you.”

 

“You just waltz back in here and expect it to be okay after what you did? You expect me to just forgive your indiscretions and welcome you back like nothing happened?” Gerard asked simply, his tone making Frank shrink back, “You think because you run in here and say you’re sorry that I’m supposed to be okay?”

 

“Well, I-?” Frank stammered as Gerard took a step closer to him, looking down at him, “I just… I guess I-”

 

“You want to be back in my life, Frank? You want to be back here with me where I tell you what to do and treat you the way I did? Why not have you freedom like you wanted, then? Free to do what you want.”

 

“When I’m free to do what I want, I always seem to fuck up and when I think for myself, it never ends well. When I’m with you… I feel like I belong there and I feel like…” Frank sniffed and looked down, his voice cracking and ending his sentence, leaving it hanging in the air between them.

 

“You think all of that?”

 

“I do.” Frank nodded, looking up at Gerard nervously, his heart still hammering in his chest as Gerard stared back, his face devoid of emotion which made it so much harder for Frank to try and gauge how he was feeling or let alone reacting.

 

Gerard didn’t move for a moment, his lips pursed as he put his hands in his pockets, “Frank?”

 

“Sir?” Frank replied sheepishly as he tilted his head to the side and looked up at Gerard, biting on his lip as his tongue bar tickled the back of his teeth.

 

“You don’t need to be sorry for what you did. You panicked and you had a moment of weakness. It happens to the best of us. I know I’ve done things that I’m not proud of in my life.” Gerard explained, “If- If I do take you back, do you promise that if you ever feel that way again that you’d talk to me first rather than running away from me and safewording our relationship?”

 

Frank winced at that as though Gerard had screamed at him and thrown things, feeling as though he were on the business end of a lecture and a half. His cheeks grew pink as shame and guilt riddled his insides like bulletholes.

 

“I know I fucked up with how I handled it but it was the first time I’ve ever done this and I felt so inferior compared to your previous submissives. I guess I felt like you deserved better than me and that I wanted what was best for you. I didn’t think that maybe you didn’t want that.”

 

“You’re right, I could have found better and more well-behaved submissives than you but I didn’t. I have had well-behaved submissives before and in all honesty, as much as I may have had feelings for them, it got boring and tedious. I decided on you from the start because you were fresh meat. You were going to be a challenge and I wanted that.”

 

“Do you still?” Frank asked timidly, his breath hitching in his chest.

 

“Always, boy.” Gerard whispered softly as Frank pulled him into a tight hug, wrapping his arms around his Master as a shaky breath filled his lungs and relief swept over him like a torrential rain over a much-needed drought, “Whoa, ease up.”

 

Frank shook his head as he buried his face in Gerard’s neck, holding him tightly as Gerard’s arms slowly wrapped around him, keeping him in place. Frank stood up on his toes to get a better grip, ignoring the protest in his already sore calves as he held Gerard so close, remember what he felt like.

 

“I like what you did with your hair, boy.” Gerard spoke softly in Frank’s ear, “It suits you.”

 

“Me,” Frank scoffed as he pulled back and looked at Gerard, “What about you?”

 

“Oh, that,” Gerard waved a hand, “Felt like something new. I had had orange hair for over a year.”

 

“I like it.” Frank smiled slightly, looking at the pale yellow of Gerard’s locks.

 

“Frank?” Gerard began, his voice taking a sterner tone that made the latter freeze up slightly and shy away, “We need to have a talk.”

 

“We do?” Frank asked as he slid into the chair across from Gerard’s desk, watching the latter walk around the desk to perch himself in his own chair, “About?”

 

“How’s Ryan?” Gerard asked out of nowhere and Frank’s heart sank into his shoes and his mouth dropped open.

 

“H- How did you-? Were you spying on me?!” Frank asked in outrage as he sat back in the chair, his usual initial reaction of defensiveness coming out before anyone even gave an explanation.

 

“Unclench, boy.” Gerard waved a hand, “You do realise that I own that suite you stayed in. I bought it from the hotel. If you so much as touch a towel, they let me know. And it just so happens that I got a phone call about two or so hours ago informing me that their tenant has just disappeared into my suite with a guest. And it just so happens that they had champagne and one one of them left about an hour later looking far more than happy. Now, Frank…” Gerard leaned in, “Was it Ryan?”

 

“I…” Frank’s defenses lowered then as even more shame and guilt set in.

 

“I- I have a question first.” Frank asked out, his voice quiet, “If I may?”

 

“Go on.” Gerard replied curiously, obviously wondering what Frank found more important than his own interrogation.

 

“I heard somewhere that the suite I was in cost thirty grand a night, is that true?” Frank asked as he chewed on his lip, watching Gerard carefully.

 

“The suite used to cost that much but like I said, I bought it years ago and I paid it off as is. The only thing I pay for are the amenities like water or room service or thousand dollar champagne.” The last part of the sentence that left Gerard’s mouth was accompanied by a raised eyebrow and a disapproving down-turn of the corner of his mouth.

 

“Dammit, Lindsey,” Frank muttered under his breath, scowling at a mark on Gerard’s desk as he internally cursed out Gerard’s wife.

 

“Answer me, boy. Who was it?”

 

“Ryan.” Frank breathed out, blushing again as Gerard nodded, confirming his suspicions. 

 

“And I suppose he was there for more than just looking at the mouldings and drinking champagne, am I correct?”

 

“Y- Yeah…” Frank sunk down in his seat as his voice and soul left his body.

 

“And was it any good?” Gerard queried, looking green with envy as his eyes narrowed unhappily.

 

“No.” Frank looked down then, “Asshole.’

 

“What happened?”

 

Frank shook his head and looked away, tears pricking in his eyes, tears that he forced down as he gripped the armrests of the chair, “I- I don’t…”

 

“Tell me, boy.”

 

“We were… Busy. And I figured he had changed because he looked so different and he was acting different but it was all a scam to use me.” Frank muttered as a bitter taste hit the back of his mouth.

 

“I thought- Well I’m not sure what I thought exactly, but that wasn’t it. How did he use you? Did he hurt you?”

 

“Well he… I mean…” Frank swallowed, “I don’t want to say it.”

 

“What did he do?” Gerard's voice was was that eerily calm that could make anyone’s knees shake violently with fear, like the suspicious peace before a raging shitstorm.

 

“He fucked me, came in me, left me as is and told me that I finally know how he felt. And then he left. Walked right out.” Frank looked down, fighting back tears, “I dunno why I fell for it. I should have seen it with how different he was acting, he wasn’t like his old self and he’s usually so stubborn. He was just getting back at me and…”

 

A tear fell from Frank, landing on his pants and soaking into the material as his voice broke off yet again. He stifled a sniff, his fringe drooping down in a greasy and sweaty tangle in front of his eyes.

 

“He…” Gerard trailed off as Frank looked up, wiping the stray tear.

 

“Yes. He did. He fucked me, okay. And then he left me. And I got what was coming to me, I got what I deserved for being such a fucking failure.” Frank snapped bitterly, looking down as the pain in his ass continued to make itself aware. A constant reminder now.

 

“Did he hurt you?”

 

“Yes.” Frank muttered, “But because I wanted him to. I wanted it. I thought- I thought it would be like when you did it but… It wasn’t. Because when you did it, I liked it and I wanted more. When he… I- I didn’t realise until it was too late. Only afterwards. And it hurt so much more in the worst way possible.”

 

“And you still ran all this way?”

 

“You’re the only one I know who can take the pain away.” Frank whispered as honestly as he could, realising that as cheesy as it sounded, it was true. He had thought that about Ryan too, until it were shown untrue in light of recent events.

 

“That’s what I’m here for.” Gerard nodded, “Giver and taker of pain in every sense.”

 

“I’m so sorry.” Frank muttered to Gerard yet again, and to himself as well, realising what he had put everyone through with his own self included in the process.

 

“You’ve mentioned.” 

 

“You’re angry…” Frank didn’t know a lot about Gerard’s emotions yet. But he knew that one and he could see livid fury swirling amber through the light olive green in Gerard’s eyes.

 

“Perhaps.” Gerard replied, his jaw clenched, “But not at you. Honestly, your ex boyfriend seems to not realise what it is to be a mature adult, does he?”

 

“Sir, please.” Frank whispered, “Don’t.”

 

“Don’t justify what he did, boy.” Gerard straightened up, “You had every reason to leave him if he made you so terribly unhappy, you didn’t leave him because I made you or even showed any interest, as you said. Sure, it was a long time that you were together but you were visibly unhappy to those around you and why should you be stuck in a relationship going nowhere and making you so sad and upset when you could hurt for a little bit but be free to be yourself once you’ve left?”

 

“I-” Frank was surprised by that answer.

 

“And if he can’t wrap that small tidbit of information around his thick skull then he doesn’t deserve you in any case. He was the one who was being so stubborn and selfish, even if he had quirks, that’s no reason to make anyone else miserable. What he did was unnecessary and one day it’ll turn around and bite him in the leg.” Gerard leaned in, “My boy, I don’t ever want you to think that you deserved what he did, because you were living for yourself and doing what you felt is right and he is merely a scorned ex-lover who can’t move on without hurting you in the process.”

 

“You think so?”

 

“I know so.” Gerard smiled slightly, “Don’t let him stop you or even let him guilt your mind for a moment, Frank. Don’t give his memory free rent in a space that he doesn’t belong in.”

 

“You’re right.” Frank sat up in his chair and looked at Gerard, “Yeah. Fuck him, right?”

 

“Exponentially.” Gerard nodded in reply, “Now I want you to go home, you can start work tomorrow if you’re ready to.”

 

“Home?” Frank frowned, looking at Gerard, who was smiling slightly, “You mean-?”

 

“Home, boy.” Gerard reached into his desk before he slid Frank’s keys towards him, “Where you belong.”

 

Frank wordlessly reached over and took his keys before he stood up, pocketing them, still in awe that Gerard was letting him back in the house and even going so far as to give him keys.

 

“You should also tell Derek that you’ll be working tomorrow, just so he can get accustomed to sharing his office again. He was getting rather confident with all that space for himself.”

 

Frank stifled a chuckle at Gerard and his second-in-charge, smiling brightly when he frowned, “I- I need to go and fetch my stuff.”

 

“I’ll have it all brought back for you, I’ll have Maurice fetch it and drop it off.”

 

“Oh.” Frank blushed, “He doesn’t need to do that.”

 

“I don’t pay him for nothing, Frank. Let him earn his keep. Now run along, I want you settled in again when I get home tonight.”

 

“Yes, sir.” Frank nodded when Gerard was eyeing him thoughtfully, “What, sir?”

 

“Thinking, my boy. That’s all.” Gerard replied with a shrug before he reached in to his drawer yet again and pulled out Frank’s collar as it was, sliding it over to him, “Do you want this?”

 

“You- You still have it with you. Why?” Frank frowned as he reached out to take it, picking it up slowly, “I thought you’d take it home or something.”

 

“I intended to…” Gerard admitted, “Put it away and never look at it again. But that meant going into the room and I hadn’t been able to look at the door let alone the inside of it. And keeping it in my briefcase was just as unwise so I left it at the back of my drawer.”

 

“It wasn’t just in case I came back?”

 

“Well,” Gerard frowned slightly as Frank lifted the collar in his hands and looked at it, his stomach knotting up as he put it around his neck and fastened it, smiling as the cold leather sent a shiver down his arms from his warm throat, “In the back of my mind, maybe. Subconsciously. But after the first week I was dubious to your return.”

 

“Well, I’m here.” Frank muttered, “Is it okay if I wear this now?”

 

“You’re not at work and I guess it fits in with your grunge-sweats appearance. It’s fine, boy. Let Derek know and then Maurice can take you home and get your stuff.”

 

Frank smiled as he turned, walking to the door when he stopped and turned, looking back at Gerard, at his Master.

 

“What, boy?” 

 

“I’m happy to be back.” Frank shrugged, smiling as he walked out into the hallway, looking into his and Derek’s office to see it empty. He walked into the offices when he stopped outside of an ajar pine door. He sucked in a breath, knocking as he pushed it open slowly.

 

Lindsey looked up from her work, her face lighting up in surprise at the boy in her doorway, “You came back.”

 

“Because of you, you liar.” Frank smiled as he walked in and stood by her desk, “Thirty grand a night, indeed.”

 

“I had to say something to make you see some sense. Why not throw some financial guilt in there? It hurt no one. You seem chirpier and I know Gerard’s going to be in a better mood once you’ve left the office.”

 

“You think so?”

 

“Everyone’s been on eggshells since you left, especially around him. No one knew what mood he would be in but it was never good. God, he made Andy cry yesterday.”

 

“Andy?!” Frank sputtered in surprise, “You’re kidding.”

 

“Made him blubber like an infant.” Lindsey nodded, “He went off on a tyrant-sized hissy fit and Andy faced the business end of it and he made him crumble like a dry sandcastle. And for something trivial that even Josh could have handled.”

 

“Jesus.” Frank couldn’t even imagine what that must have been like, the things that Gerard must have said to have taken down someone as solid and headsure as Andy Hurley. Frank felt instant guilt for having Andy and the rest of the office taking the brunt for him having left so suddenly, “And you, how has he been with you?”

 

“He knows not to take his temper out on me or else,” Lindsey smiled, “But he’s not been himself and I’ve done my best to pick up the slack in places but I’m glad you’re back. I missed your pink knees around the house.”

 

“Oh, piss off.” Frank blushed bright red as he looked down at her desk instead of at her face, “I just came to say thanks.”

 

“For making you see sense and fixing your relationship so that you can both stop moping around like unhappy housewives without alimony?” Lindsey asked as he bundled her hair up with her hands before clipping it in her usual fancy-messy updo.

 

“Pretty much.” Frank sighed, “Me especially. Does he know you phoned?”

 

“No. And he doesn’t need to. I saved your ass now you save mine. He would lose his actual mind if he found out I phoned you, tell me I’m interfering and whatnot.” Lindsey sighed, “You hush, got it?”

 

“Got it.” Frank smiled as he put his hands in his back pockets, “Do you know where Derek is?”

 

“Out for coffee, he should be back soon.” 


	5. Chapter 4.1: Did You Put Two and Two Together to Get Five or Something?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They just keep coming (perfectly placed pun intended) Two chapters coming from me as it appears I have very little control over how long my chapters get.
> 
> Any errors, apologies, but we think we got them all :)

Frank couldn't find Derek.

  
Gerard had told Frank to shadow Josh for a few days while he got his feet back under the table at work. Help him get back into his role without any mistakes being made. Josh could fill him in and get Frank back on track, but the thing was, Josh wasn't in today. By the time Frank had got into the office, Josh had called in sick and now the only other person that Frank knew he could rely on to help him out on his first day back was nowhere to be seen. Frank knew that Derek had definitely made it into work this morning. His bag was under his desk and a half finished cup of still warm coffee sat on top of his desk by the computer. Clearly Derek had been here recently, but he was nowhere to be seen now. He wasn't in the kitchen. He wasn't in the main room where Sarah and Ray were already busy working. He wasn't in the bathroom. Frank even poked his head around the door of Gerard's office to see if Derek was there.   
  
He wasn't there though. Derek didn't seem to be anywhere in the office right now and that completely baffled Frank. How could a person just disappear off the face of the earth when they had been here not that long ago.   
  
"Hey, have you seen Derek?" Frank asked Hayley when he stopped outside his office door with his hands on his hips, trying to figure out exactly where Derek could be.   
  
"He's here," Hayley answered brightly with a smile, "He's probably in the smoking area if you can't find him.”

 

Frank hadn't even thought about looking in the smoking area off the side of the kitchen. He assumed that if Derek was going to be there then he wouldn’t have been long. The thing was, Frank hadn’t been able to find Derek for ten minutes now. Maybe he was just taking an extended smoke break, especially since Gerard wasn’t going to be in the office for another hour or so. Frank thanked Hayley, making his way towards the kitchen so he could find Derek and finally get on with some work.

 

Frank walked out into the small enclosed smoking area that he had never been in before. Derek stood unaware of the fact that Frank had walked out of the office and was now watching him as he brought a cigarette up to his lips before trying to get his lighter to spark. Frank was all but about to get his attention when he spotted that Derek wasn't smoking a cigarette. Frank wasn't stupid. He knew what he was looking at because he had done it a few years back before Ryan got completely unreasonable about it. Frank recognised the lengthy  hand rolled cigarette pinched between his office manager's lips before Derek realised that he was no longer alone in the smoking area. He turned to see Frank, looking absolutely terrified of the fact that he had been spotted. Frank had seen him and no matter how quickly Derek ripped the rolled up cigarette away from his lips, pocketing it along with his lighter, he felt like he had been caught red handed.   
  
"Jesus fucking christ, Frank," Derek gasped, resting a hand on his chest while he turned to face Frank, "You made me fucking jump."   
  
"Sorry," Frank chuckled, pushing his hands into his suit pants pockets, sauntering closer to Derek, seeing a nervous look in his eyes even though he appeared to be trying to play it cool, "I was looking for you. Hayley told me you were here. I need your help with my back to work, seeing as Josh called in sick today but- what were you doing?"   
  
"Nothing," Derek said sheepishly and far too quickly, making it look and sound like he had just been caught being up to no good. Doing something that he wasn't supposed to be doing while the boss was away from the office. Derek looked at Frank, guessing that if he knew what he was about to do then Frank would more than likely say something to Gerard about his smoking habits. Grass him up even though Derek knew that there was nothing wrong with what he was about to do. He had been doing it for long enough when Gerard wasn't here, it was just that his boss's pet was here now, probably standing in for watching over the team, focussing on Derek curiously while a smirk sat on Franks face, "I was just about to have a smoke. Is it illegal to have a smoke?"   
  
"It is when that smoke is a joint." Frank said outright with the smirk still on his face, seeing the way Derek looked at him, watching the colour drain from his face because he had been caught.   
  
"Don't you dare tell Gerard about this." Derek pointed a finger at Frank, immediately getting defensive as he backed away from Frank.   
  
"Who, Derek, relax," Frank held his hands up, "I won't say anything to Gerard."   
  
"I know you're his personal puppy, but don't you dare ruin my career just because-"   
  
"Derek, will you relax," Frank tried to reassure him calmly, "I won't say anything to Gerard. I promise. And anyway, if I did…well, that would make me the biggest hypocrite because I used to hide and smoke weed behind my ex's back."   
  
Derek calmed instantly then, narrowing his eyes at Frank like he didn't quite believe what he had just been told, "You used to smoke?"   
  
"Occasionally," Frank shrugged like the revelation wasn't a big deal, seeing as the person he had admitted it to smoked like he used to, "Ryan was so uncomfortable about it though. He hated me doing it. I only smoked for about six or seven months before I gave it up. The weed wasn't worth the agro I was getting from him."   
  
"I would never have pegged you as a smoker, Iero," Derek commented, fishing his joint and lighter back out of his pocket. He put the joint back between his lips, spinning the lighter round in his fingers before pointing it at Frank, "You look far too…I don't know. Too goody two shoes to even dabble in this stuff."   
  
Frank snorted at how Derek had more than likely painted such a dull picture of him in his head, "I'm full of surprises," He smirked, noticing how Derek looked reticent to light up, even though he already had the joint pinched between his lips, "Please don't let me stop you from smoking. Continue. I'll just wait inside until you're done."   
  
Frank turned on his feet, ready to head back in and make himself a coffee while he waited for Derek to finish smoking. But Derek stopped him after lighting up the joint and taking a long drag on it.   
  
"You want a toke?" Derek asked thickly through a lungful of smoke, holding out the joint for Frank to take. He only ever smoked alone because no one in the office smoked. He didn't even know anyone else that he worked with who smoked weed. Frank obviously didn't do it anymore, but Derek felt a bond forming between them thanks to a shared interest in the greenery. He exhaled, pinching one eye shut while he waited to see if Frank would take the joint from between his fingers.   
  
"You want to share with me?" Frank stammered, feeling like he was all of a sudden being offered something oh so taboo to do, even though he had done it before. It was the idea of smoking weed at the office that had Frank nervous. What if Gerard were to walk in and see him with a joint between his fingers and a head full of fug. Frank looked at the burning cherry on the end of the joint, feeling like this was something that he could do because Gerard wasn't actually in the office yet and Derek was being nice to him. Not his usual eye rolling grumpy self when Frank did something in the office that warranted it.   
  
"If you want to. I'm not forcing you to smoke it," Derek told him with a shrug, putting the joint back between his lips again because Frank was taking too long with deciding on whether or not he was going to smoke with him, "Unless you want to smoke it. A smoke is a smoke and I am asking if you want to partake with me."   
  
"But Gerard…" Frank said nervously, looking in through the kitchen door to see if anyone was about. There was no one in the kitchen and he hadn't spotted Gerard from where he could see into the hall. Frank had to admit, the idea of having a joint sounded nice, it was just that he didn't know how Gerard would react if he walked into the office and noticed that he was baked at his desk.   
  
"He's not in for another hour or so, relax," Derek waved a hand at Frank, chipping ash off the joint before he held it out for Frank to take again, "Take a break, Frank. Chill. Stop chasing the paper all the time."   
  
"Alright," Frank gave in with a smile, stepping closer to Derek so he could delicately take the joint from him. For a second Frank considered how Gerard would react if he found out that he had been smoking with Derek, but then again, Gerard wasn't here so Frank didn't feel so bad about it. Gerard probably wouldn't even be able to tell if Frank was stoned by the time he got into the office, especially if it was only half a joint that he was going to be sharing with Derek.   
  
Frank inhaled on the joint, letting the earthy, smokey and slightly citric taste fill his mouth. It felt weird to be doing this again, but at the same time it didn't. Derek watched Frank with wonder in his eyes because the golden child of the office was doing something illegal behind his bosses back. Frank didn't even think twice about Gerard as he pulled the joint away from his lips, holding the smoke in for a little longer until the burn in the back of his throat and lungs started it irritate and make him cough.   
  
Frank felt like he was about to cough a lung out as he exhaled in the middle of his coughing fit, holding a hand against his chest while it persisted. Derek laughed, taking the joint from him when Frank held it out to him. Frank just couldn't stop coughing for a moment, waving secondhand smoke out of his face, fighting the urge to retch at the same as Derek took another long drag on the joint.   
  
"Are you sure you've smoked weed before?" Derek asked playfully when Frank's cough died down. He blinked at Derek, wiping away the cough induced tears from under his eyes while he breathed he breathed in deeply to soothe his lungs.   
  
"Are you calling me a liar, Zanetti?" Frank asked, leaning back against the side of the office, watching Derek smoke before he held the joint out for Frank to take again. Derek honestly didn't expect him to take it. The poor kid looked like he was about to collapse when he was coughing, unable to cope with the tiny joint that Derek had made for himself in the staff toilets. But Frank surprised Derek when he took the joint from him and had a smaller drag on it this time, "This shit is strong. What the fuck is it?"   
  
"It's skunk, Frank. Of course it's going to be strong," Derek snorted, watching the youngster manage with the joint this time. Frank took a couple more tiny drags, filling his lungs tentatively with the thick tasting smoke before passing it back to Derek, "You think I'm just going to hand you a joint that you won't feel? You worry too much. Just relax, Frank. Enjoy yourself at work for once."   
  
Which Frank realised he was doing by the time they had finished the joint. Derek stubbed the remains out against the floor before flicking the used roach away from himself. The two of them had decided that standing was not something that they should have been doing when the joint started to take effect. Frank was the first to sit down, feeling his head swirling with a weed like mist while his his whole body relaxed as the drug began to take effect.   
  
Derek joined him not long after, passing the joint to him again when there was still a little bit left to smoke. Frank couldn't help how he felt right now. Really loose and relaxed against the office wall with his legs splayed out in front of him while a permanent smile resided on his face for the time being. He spaced in and out occasionally, smirking to himself, coming back in when Derek spoke to him or gave him more to smoke until there was none left.   
  
"Y'know…."Derek started, his voice slow and mellowed out. Frank looked at him lazily, seeing the way Derek looked so blissed out and chilled against the wall before he spoke again, "I was wrong about you. You're cool."   
  
"I'm not cool," Frank snorted out a giggle, finding it rather amusing that Derek seemed to think that for one second he was anything more than just some guy who worked with him and shared an office space with him, I know people…who wouldn't call me cool. Th- they would probably call me an idiot."   
  
"Fuck 'em," Derek spat out, the venom in his voice diluted down because he was chilled out and completely relaxed right now, "When I first met you, I thought you were a square. I'm sorry, but you joined the office wearing your really weird outfits-"   
  
"No no- Ex's outfits," Frank pointed out, pointing a finger up in the air only to find it more than interesting when he tried to move it. Bending it and curling the digit. It was fascinating to watch and Frank couldn't stop himself when the fascination turned into another laugh because wow, how had he ever let Ryan dress him like that in the first place. Frank probably would have look better dressed if he had attempted to do it in the dark and in another person's wardrobe, and that was saying something about Ryan's dress sense, "I had no say in any of that. Dere- no say."   
  
“Sure,” Derek chuckled, reaching his hand into his jacket pocket again, only to pull out another joint. Frank saw it and immediately shook his head, holding his hands out, not quite sure if he was stabilizing himself while he shook his head or whether he was actually showing the right sign for Derek to realise that he didn’t want to smoke anymore, “You’re not going to smoke with me?”   
  
“I think…”Frank started, feeling like his brain as filled with thick syrup as he tried to form words that he could say without giggling, “That would be a very bad idea. I- I haven’t smoked in a long time and that first joint...really hit me.”

 

“Pussy,” Derek snorted as he put the joint between his lips, lighting up, taking a quick but slow drag on the joint before holding it out for Frank. Waving it a little to tempt him, “Come on, the second one will even you out. First one is always the one that hits the hardest.”

 

Frank pursed his lips while he considered it, narrowing his eyes as he looked at the joint. Gerard crossed his mind then. He wondered how Gerard would be if he did actually find out that he had been smoking with Derek. The good thing was, Frank was so sure that he would be able to play it cool in front of his boss and Master that a second joint probably wouldn’t do any harm. Frank could just say that he had been having some bonding time with his office manager. Getting to know him better. Maybe even say that they had a one to one meeting as part of his back to work. Derek would be seen as such a good office manager in Gerards eyes and Gerard would be none the wiser about the two of them hiding out in the smoking area smoking weed.

 

“Arm twisted much,” Derek smirked when Frank took the joint from him, placing it between his lips before he decided to shrug his blazer off, tossing it to one side because it was far too hot to be sat outside in it.

 

“Shut up,” Frank said before having a toke on the joint, “You’re a bad influence, Zanetti.”

 

“You didn’t have to smoke,” Derek reminded Frank. Frank knew this to be true, but where would the fun have been if he had just walked away from Derek twenty minutes before. Frank would have been sat inside while Derek had all the fun. Derek would have ended up coming back in all chilled out and Frank would have missed out. He was so glad that he wasn’t missing out now, sitting with his back still against the wall with a permanent chuckle lingering inside of him, “Can I ask you a question, Frank?”   
  
“Sure,” Frank answered as he exhaled, looking at Derek, wondering what he was about to ask him.

 

“What happened to you?” 

 

“What do you mean?” Frank frowned, not entirely sure what Derek meant with his questioning.

 

“I mean,” Derek started, pausing when Frank handed the fresh joint back to him. He inhaled, letting the smoke linger in his lungs for a second before he blew the smoke out as he spoke, “You turn up to work here...and then you disappear off for two weeks. What happened to you?”   
  
Frank didn’t know what to say to Derek. He knew that he couldn’t tell him the truth because then that would have revealed that Gerard and Lindsey weren’t married and Gerard was definitely more than everyone who worked for him expected him to be. Frank knew that who Gerard was had to remain a secret. He knew that what he had with Gerard, before and now, had to remain a secret to maintain the identity that Gerard had used so he could be who he was to the world. 

 

Frank mulled on the question for a second, thinking as carefully as he could about his answer, wanting to come up with something spurious that Derek would believe, “I had some personal issues that I couldn’t deal with. I had to take the time off.”

 

Frank wasn’t lying with his answer. As much as he wanted to steer clear of the truth, he knew that he was also bang on with his answer, he just didn’t reveal the whole reason as to why he had done a disappearing act.

 

“Really?” Derek raised an eyebrow at that, not sure how to take Franks weak answer.

 

He had his own ideas as to why Frank had left. Derek had been in their office the day that Mikey had come in to visit his brother. He had witnessed Mikey being forcibly removed from Gerard’s office. Not long after he had seen Frank leave with tears in his eyes and running down his face. Derek hadn’t a clue as to what had gone on in the Gerard’s office while he sat at his desk, but he had his ideas and was so sure that he was onto something, especially with how Frank had been before he left.

 

“Really,” Frank repeated, taking the joint from Derek to smoke.

 

“So nothing happened in the office which meant you had to leave?”   
  
Frank paused for a second. Wondering if Derek was onto what was going on behind closed doors. He figured that if he was then he might come out with it at least, so Frank continued to play innocent as the two of them smoked and talked, or at least as innocent as he could with a head full of weed and a laugh constantly residing inside of him.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Frank said, taking another toke before he handed the joint back to Derek, hoping for a second that he had more to smoke.

 

“You left the office crying dude,” Derek reminded Frank, “It didn’t look good.”

 

“What I went through wasn’t good.”   
  
“Sure,” Derek nodded, knowing that he had his ideas, especially when it came to a certain assistant spending a lot of time in Lindsey’s office. A certain assistant buying a married woman roses. Derek had thought it over and over before he realised that maybe he was onto something. Something that maybe Mikey had told Gerard. Something far more personal that meant Gerard couldn’t even have Frank working for him. Well, Derek thought that he wouldn’t see Frank again, especially with what he had assumed had happened, but now that he was back. Derek had to know if he was right about what had happened, “So there’s been nothing going on behind closed doors?”

 

“Of course there hasn’t been,” Frank laughed, “Derek...I honestly don’t know what you are even talking about.”

 

Derek sighed then, realising that Frank wasn’t on the same page as him. He was just going to have to come out and ask if what he thought had happened had actually happened. Why beat around the bush when you could just ask the bush what had actually gone down, “So you haven’t been fucking Lindsey then?”   
  
Frank had been midway through taking the joint from Derek when the question hit his ears. He stared at Derek wide eyed, not quite believing that Derek had just asked him that question. Maybe Frank had been fucking someone, but Derek couldn’t know about that and also, he was so far off the mark. He had the wrong Way for starters.

 

“Derek- are you seriously asking me if I’ve been sleeping with Gerard’s wife?” Frank stammered out, staring at him before taking a drag on the joint.

 

“Have you been?”   
  
“No I haven’t!” Frank shot his answer out fast, “Where the hell did you get the idea from that I was sleeping with her in the first place?”   
  
Derek shrugged, “From the moment you were giving her roses and spending all that quiet time with her in her office. Plus the day you left...my god, I’ve never seen Gerard look so angry before in my entire days of working for him.”   
  
“What do you mean?”   
  
“So I figured,” Derek started, deciding to tell Frank what he thought had happened on the day that he had witnessed him walk out of the office in floods of tears, “Mikey turned up, probably coming into the office to tell Gerard that he knew you were sleeping with his wife. Gerard threw him out once he had got that out and then he threw you out when he realised that you had been sleeping with Lindsey. You should have seen the look on his face after you had gone. If looks could kill, you would be dead three times over. Everyone avoided him after you left...and he was even funny with Lindsey too. Barely spoke to her. Wouldn’t even look at her once you were gone.”

 

“Jesus Derek,” Frank sighed, shaking his head before taking one more drag, “That is not what happened. I have not been sleeping with Lindsey. Fuck...did you put two and two together to get five or something?”   
  
“I just assumed,” Derek told him when the joint was passed back to him, “We all assumed. Hell, even Josh thought you were banging Gerard's wife behind his back. Everyone did”

 

“Well I haven’t been sleeping with Lindsey,” Frank snorted out, laughing at how ridiculous Derek was being with the accusation, but also laughing not just because of the weed, but because Derek had just got the wrong pretend spouse. If only he knew. Which he would never know, but still, if only he knew then his weed filled little mind would most definitely be blown, “You can stop assuming and know that nothing has been and will ever be going on between me and Lindsey.”

 

“So you’re not going to try and have sex with anyone in the office?” Derek asked curiously, finishing off the last of the joint before he crushed the last of it against the ground, tossing it to one side when he was done, “I know Josh and Patrick both go the same way as you.”   
  
“Please...I’m not going to be sleeping with anyone in the office. I like to keep business and pleasure completely separate.” Frank lied through his teeth, happy with the fact that Derek bought what he said.

 

Derek went to stand up. Being a little wobbly on his feet, he balanced himself until he was upright, smirking at how stoned he was at work. One joint before work was what he usually did. Having two was just risky, but he didn't care at all as he turned to look at Frank who was attempting to stand, looking more like some dazed animal that was learning to stand for the first time. Derek laughed, offering a hand to Frank so he could stand.

 

“Thanks,” Frank said as he got upright, brushing down his work pants so it didn't look like he had been sitting on the floor for the past god knows how long. Frank had lost track of time. He didn't care. He was too mellowed out to care about how long he had been in the smoking area with Derek. Frank looked at Derek. The two of them looked at each other before Frank burst out into as fit of giggles, covering his mouth when the hiss of a giggle wouldn't stop itself, “Derek...shit, I'm fucked.”

 

“You'll be fine,” Derek brushed off the obvious truth as he slapped a hand on Frank's shoulder, pulling him closer, not noticing the way Frank stumbled on his feet a little, “Once you're inside you will feel much better.”

 

“I don't know…” Frank's voice wavered before he laughed again, having no control over the snort that left him, “Derek...he will know.”

 

“Who will know?”

 

“Gerard....” Frank said his name quietly, just in case he was in the office. Or had some super vulcan hearing so he knew when he was being talked about. Or it was more the fact that Gerard was his Master and he might have just known, “Shit, I'm going to get in so much trouble.”

 

Frank could imagine it. He was so sure that he could pass off as completely with it, but what if Gerard was one step ahead of him. What if he took one look at Frank and realised, knowing that he was going to have to punish his submissive because of what he had done with Derek. The idea made Frank shiver. The paranoia began to creep into him and Frank just looked at Derek with worry in his eyes.

 

“Seriously dude, you're cool. I can assure you that you won't get in trouble,” Derek reassured Frank with a lazy and baked smile, “I’ve got your back.”

 

“Really?” Frank frowned at Derek before watching him nod, “Thanks man...and seriously. I'm not cool. Never have been, never...will be.”

 

“You're cool in my eyes.” Derek smirked, taking a step towards heading back into the office. Coffee sounded like a good idea right now. He still had some left on his desk and Derek intended to finish now that he was done smoking and ready to work.

 

“Even after you thought that I was sleeping with Lindsey?” Frank had to ask with a chuckle, wondering about just how cool Derek thought he was, even after what he thought had happened. 

 

“Frank,” Derek sighed, pulling Frank close with an arm around his shoulder, “You could have been sleeping with either Way, and you would still be cool in my eyes.”

 

Frank laughed then. Unable to control the hiss of a laugh, the two of them walked back into the kitchen, closing the door behind them with a slam. Frank shushed Derek immediately, pressing a finger to his lips, so sure that the sound of the door closing was the he loudest the he hung he had ever heard. 

 

Derek scanned Frank over, watching him sway a little on his feet. Being inside had not helped him at all. Frank had been right with what he said moment before in the smoking area. He was fucked. Well and truly stoned to the point that even Derek wondered if Frank would even be able to pull off being completely fine. The poor boys eyes were so bloodshot.  He couldn't seem to control his laughter and Derek just knew that from the moment Frank even came into contact with anyone in the office, they would know that he was stoned.

 

“You need to reel it in a little, Frank,” Derek told him, straightening up his own blazer before buttoning it up, “Play it cool and we will be fine.”

 

Frank nodded, holding his lips between his teeth in an attempt to stifle how funny he thought this was right now. All paranoia had gone from him. The idea of Gerard being in the office was still sat in Frank's mind, but he was past the point of worrying about that. Frank just tried to look normal, overdoing it slightly while he followed behind Derek, stepping into the hallway before Derek stopped dead in his tracks, making Frank bump into the back of him because he wasn't entirely paying attention.

 

There stood before them in the hallway talking to Pete was the one person that both of them thought wouldn't be in the office for another hour or so. 

 

Gerard was in earlier than expected. Derek froze and Frank just stared wide eyed at Gerard from over his office manager's shoulder. They hadn't been spotted yet. Frank knew that was a good thing, even though right now he was still struggling to control how funny he was finding this all right now. Derek didn't move. The only thing he did move was his hand, bringing it up to tap Frank's shoulder with the back of his hand, making sure that he had noticed that they were currently a few feet away from Gerard who still hadn't noticed that they were there. He was engrossed in looking over the clipboard that Pete had handed to him, talking with him about it.

 

Frank guessed that he would end up in so much trouble if his Master figured out that he was stoned out of his mind, but to Frank, it was just so funny. He couldn't contain it as Derek looked over his shoulder at him, giving him a look of ‘be cool’. Frank fought so hard not to laugh, holding his breath in an attempt to stifle himself, but it was too hard to do as Gerard finally looked up, spotting the two of them stood near the kitchen doorway.

 

“Ah, Derek, I take it that you are shadowing Frank today instead of Joshua?” Gerard asked, turning his attention to the pair who remained completely still,  eyeing him as Gerard handed the clipboard back to Pete.

 

Frank lost it then. A hissing laughed burst out of him. He screwed his eyes shut, bending over slightly, thinking that if he hid behind Derek then maybe Gerard wouldn't notice how he had lost control of himself.

 

Gerard watched the two of them as Derek tried to contain himself too. For someone who was clearly the mellow one out of the two of them, he couldn't help himself when he felt Frank rest his forehead against his shoulder blade, shaking with quiet laughter as he tried to contain himself. It shouldn't have been funny as Gerard eyed the two of them, wondering what on earth was going on, but Frank's laugh was so infectious. Derek couldn't help himself as he too laughed, trying not to, even though his weak attempt at pulling himself together was pointless. 

 

“I'm sorry,” Gerard said calmly, walking closer to the two of them which made the pair stop laughing instantly. Frank still hid behind Derek, wondering if he could just mould against Derek's back and pretend that he wasn't here. But it was no good. He knew he had been spotted, even though Frank still found it mildly funny, fighting with the urge to laugh that was taking over him, “Am I missing something here?”

 

Frank knew not to make eye contact with Gerard. He was so sure that if he even looked at his boss, his Master, he would figure him out in a split second. He would just know what he had gone and done with Derek. However, Frank couldn't stop himself as he looked up, bloodshot eyes looking right into Gerard's, feeling the burning gaze on him before he looked back down at his shoes, knowing full well that Gerard had probably figured out what he had been doing while he was out of the office.

 

“Derek, do you mind if I just take my assistant for a second?” Gerard asked. Frank went wide eyed then, looking at Derek when he looked back at him. Derek stepped to one side, giving Frank a look of ‘don't grass me up’. Frank knew he wouldn't say a word. All that Frank thought about right now was how exposed he was to his Master who looked at him like he knew that he had done something oh so wrong behind his back. The cold stern gaze making Frank wish that he was anyone else in the office right now, “Frank, a moment please. My office.”

 

“Good luck,” Derek muttered. Frank turned to look at Derek, smacking his shoulder like he was a sibling that was in trouble while the other one got away with what they had done wrong. Frank followed Gerard into his office, keeping his head bowed down, avoiding all kinds of contact with Gerard while he closed the office door behind the two of them.

 

Frank kept his eyes trained on the floor, staring at the imperfections in the varnished floorboards. He heard the sound of Gerard shoes clicking on the floor, closing his eyes with a sigh when the polished shoes came into his peripherals. Frank felt fucked. Well and truly fucked, all because he had gone and decided to do something so stupid with Derek. He now knew that what he had done was stupid, still stupidly funny as well, but Frank bit down hard on his bottom lip, forcing the laugh in his throat deep down into his body.

 

“Look at me, boy,” Gerard instructed. Frank shook his head, knowing full well that he was disobeying his Master's orders. He just knew that he would rather do that instead of getting in trouble over smoking weed, “I really wouldn't disobey me right now.”

 

Frank sighed then, weighing up his options. Gerard sounded more than annoyed with him and that sent a shiver down Franks spine. He really didn't want to look at Gerard and reveal just how stoned he was. The thing was, Gerard had already seen his bloodshot eyes and heard just how he was, so there wasn't really any way he could deny it. It was going to be easier for Frank to just do as he was told. Either that or face a punishment that Frank really didn't want to be put through right now, even though he guessed that he was going to get punished anyway. At least the punishment wouldn't be as bad if Frank actually did as he was told.

 

Frank looked up, looking Gerard right in the eyes. Gerard looked him over for a second, shaking his head, seeing just how out of it his assistant looked right now.

 

“You're high as a kite,” Gerard declared, disappointment resounding in his words, “What were you thinking, boy?”

 

“I'm not high as a kite.” Frank tried to lie even though he knew Gerard had clocked him and there was no way that he could prove to his Master that he wasn't. Frank was swaying on his feet, smirking when he knew that he shouldn't have done. He just couldn't help himself when all of this seemed so humorous to him, “If I were high as a kite then my feet wouldn't be touching the floor.”

 

“Don't get clever with me, dog,” Gerard spat back, only making Frank snort out more laughter, “You think this is funny? You think putting my reputation on the line is hilarious? Where did you get the marijuana from?”

 

Frank held his tongue, not wanting to say anything that would get Derek in trouble. He was already in trouble, Frank could tell, even if he still felt like laughing about it. Why get Derek in trouble as well he could face the brunt of the punishment.

 

“You do know that I know Derek smokes,” Gerard mentioned, making Frank look at him because he had hit the nail right on the head with who he had been smoking with, “Did you smoke with Derek?”

 

Frank still didn't answer his Master. He knew that Gerard was getting more and more furious with him the longer that he refused to answer, but Frank stood his ground, shaking his head quickly, knowing that he wasn't going to get Derek in trouble. Either that or talk. Frank knew that if he even opened his mouth to talk, he would more than likely piss himself laughing again and laughing was probably the worst thing that he could do in front of Gerard right now.

 

“The longer you refuse to tell me the truth, the more grave your punishment will be.” Gerard said, pacing the office, watching the boy who clearly was keeping his lips firmly sealed. A shiver ran down Frank's spine. His Master's warning tone had Frank feeling like he should say something, but he couldn't do it. He didn't want to put Derek's job on the line just because they had bonded over a couple of joints.

 

“Frank...I'm warning you…”

 

Still nothing from the submissive. He refused to look at Gerard now, knowing he would crack and spill if he even looked into his Masters angered stare.

 

“Fine, don't tell me,” Gerard sighed, coming to stop at his desk, leaning against it with his hands on the wood. Frank cracked his gaze up a fraction, seeing that Gerard was still looking at him, watching him, crossing on leg over the other before he spoke again,  “But know that if you don't tell me...you face going into the cage, boy.”

 

Frank snapped his head up then, wanting to refuse the punishment, even though he knew that he didn't have any say in it. Whatever Gerard said went. Frank wouldn't be able to anything about it. He would just have to take the punishment and accept his fate for however long Gerard saw fit.

 

“That got to turn attention, didn't it?” Gerard noted, smoothing his tie down against his shirt, “If you refuse to tell me what happened then I will send you home now. You will be in that cage for twenty four hours-”

 

“Sir, please-”

 

“Don't you dare think that you can speak to me out of turn,” Gerard cut Frank off, walking over to him, coming to a stop right in front of him. Frank couldn't even bring himself to lift his gaze up. Couldn't bring himself to look at his Master, even when the back of Gerards hand came in contact with Frank's cheek. Frank whimpered at the sting that resonated, going hot and hurting while he bit his bottom lip to stifle himself, “Do you want longer in the cage? Do you want to just keep adding to it? You are only making this worse for yourself you runt.”

 

“Sorry, sir.” Frank apologised under his breath, not wanting to speak out of turn but he had to say something. He didn't want to go in the cage. The idea of going in the cage alone was making Frank crumble. Being away from his Master after disappointing him was not something that Frank wanted to do. Being away from him for two weeks was enough for Frank. He didn’t want to be away from his Master for any longer, especially if the reason he was away from him was because he had misbehaved and the separation was warranted. But Frank still remained silent as Gerard walked away from him, running a hand through his hair.

 

“So you should be,” Gerard shot back, “You should know how to behave by now you ignorant wretch. I will put you in that cage and do you know what that means? No food or drink. Nothing for twenty four hours. Do you think you could cope with that? Especially when I know that you more than likely have or will be having the munchies while you're in the cage.”

 

Frank hadn’t even considered that until just now. He felt hungry, but not to the point that he knew he needed to eat. Now that Gerard had mentioned it though, it was all Frank could think about. All he wanted to do. The thought of going without food while he had the munchies was enough to drive Frank insane.  Frank looked at Gerard desperately, feeling himself beginning to unravel. As much as he didn’t want to just cave and admit to what had gone on in the smoking area, Frank also knew that there was no way he was going to survive if he continued to not answer his Master. He would surely break if he was put into the cage for even a short amount of time without food and drink.

 

“You wouldn’t even be able to have anything that Lindsey cooks,” Gerard decided to tell Frank, knowing full well that she had spoiled the boy last night, cooking for him so he didn’t have to on his first night back at their house. Frank had wolfed down his dinner in no time at all, saying how good it was and how he could have eaten the pasta she had made him specially for every meal of the day if he could. Franks stomach growled quietly then. He knew that Gerard was doing this on purpose, but it was getting to him. Frank was at breaking point, fighting to stand his ground even though in his head he was slowly losing, knowing that at least he wouldn’t face going in the cage if he did just come clean, “And trust me, I know you thoroughly enjoyed that linguini she made just for you last night. Do you think you can subsist in the cage for a whole day?”

 

“Alright,” Frank finally snapped, knowing full well that he had spoken out of turn, but he needed Gerard to stop torturing him how he was. The thought of the cage alone while he was stoned was enough to make the paranoia and anxiety start to creep into his skull. Frank couldn’t take the thought of being in the cage for any longer. Gerard had broken him. He finally cracked, knowing that admitting to what he had done and who he had done it with would stop Gerard from putting him through this torment. Or at least Frank hoped and prayed to every god that admitting would keep him out of the cage, “I smoked with Derek. I had two joints with him.”

 

“See, that wasn’t so hard to come clean about,” Gerard spoke, “You just saved yourself from the cage. I won’t be throwing you in it just yet...however, I am very disappointed with how irresponsible Derek has been. I know he smokes. Smokes at the office quite regularly. The thing is, he still works. You however, well, you’re barely fit to even function right now. You are more of a giggling problem waiting to happen.”

 

Frank shouldn’t have laughed, but it ripped out of his throat in a hiss that had his shoulders shaking. He really couldn’t help himself as he tried to reel it in, but it was no use. He was a lost cause right now, barely fit to work as Gerard had quite rightly said. Barely able to even open his mouth without another fit of hysterics leaving him uncontrollably.

 

“God help me,” Gerard breathed out, shaking his head as Frank tried his best to calm down. He hummed in an attempt to stop himself from laughing, holding his lips between his teeth, trying not to look at Gerard because even, somehow, though it was a dangerous thing to think, Frank was finding how he was being highly amusing. The skunk had really fucked Frank up and there was nothing he could really do about calming down for the time being, “I’m going to talk to Derek. The man needs reprimanding.”

 

“No wait-” Frank stopped Gerard dead in his tracks, standing between him and the door when he tried to make his way towards it.

 

“You best have an supremely good reason as to why you have stopped me, boy,” Gerard practically growled, getting more and more irritated with Frank, even though his fits of giggles were having some form of an effect on his Master, “If you don’t then you better move out of my way, unless you want a thorough caning when I get you home.”

 

“Please don’t talk to Derek about this, sir,” Frank pleaded, realising that he had probably overstepped the line a bit when he stopped Gerard by pushing his hand against his Master's chest. Frank pulled it away then, letting his hands drop to his sides, looking down at the floor before glancing back up at Gerard, “He shouldn’t be the one getting in trouble. He didn’t make me smoke. I wanted to. I shouldn’t have done.”

 

“You’re damn right, boy,” Gerard snorted, “But he needs to know that he cannot go around getting my staff doped up when he needs a smoking buddy. This is highly irresponsible of him-”   
  
“But I can fix this, sir,” Frank dangerously interrupted his Master, stopping Gerard from trying to get to his office door again. Frank thought that Gerard would have just pushed him out of the way, but he didn’t. He stopped, letting out an aggravated sigh while he watched Frank pin himself against the door in an attempt to stop him leaving the room, “Sir, I can make this all better and- and no one needs to get in trouble. This is all fixable if you just give me a chance.”

 

“And how will you fix this, boy?” Gerard questioned, folding his arms across his chest, waiting to see what wonders Frank had to offer that would make this all better for him, “You can’t suddenly not be stoned. You are more than useless to the office for the next several hours or more. I might as well send you home...and on your first day back too, boy. I am so disappointed in you.”

 

“But I’m not useless to you.” Frank pointed out with a smirk on his face. He could barely contain the laugh that was fighting its way out of him, but somehow he kept it to a minimum as locked the office door before he stepped closer to Gerard. Frank tried to be as smooth as possible, even though it was hard while he was still riding the crest of his skunk wave.


	6. Chapter 4.2: It's Hard Being Quiet When One's Imagination is So Loud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my co writer/partner in crime for helping me out when I accidentally deleted a chunk of this chapter. I really got myself into a rut, but I got out of it and honestly loved this chapter when I got to a certain point in it. I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> Any errors, apologies, but we think we got them all :)

“You do know that we have been in this kind of situation before,” Gerard had to go and say, reminding Frank oh how not long ago they had been in a very similar situation. Different reasons had brought it on, but Gerard could tell that Frank was trying to steer the situation into an almost identical path, “It won’t work on me this time, boy.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Frank quirked an eyebrow up, noticing how Gerard wasn’t completely stopping him. If it wasn’t going to work then Gerard would have probably pushed him out of the way, told him no before leaving to scold Derek for what he had done to Frank. He wasn’t though. He remained standing in front of Frank who had got very close to him, testing the water with his Master, getting himself even closer until he was pressing himself against Gerard, “You sure about that?”

 

Frank knew what he was doing. From the moment he got the idea firmly lodged in his head, he knew that this would work to calm down his more than annoyed Master. It was just whether Gerard went with it. He easily could have pushed Frank away, telling him that now was not the time to be trying to get something going between the two of them to extinguish the situation that Frank had got himself into. Gerard of course would have put it more eloquently, but Frank knew that he was never one for eloquence when it boiled down to his urges and desires.

 

A desire which lead to him kissing his Master quite roughly. Frank knew that Gerard wouldn’t have been best pleased with this flare of dominance that Frank had decided to use. Frank knew who was in charge completely, but he was trying to spur Gerard along with this. It was a good idea. Frank knew this because what they could do would easily calm Gerard down more than him telling Derek off about the state that he had put Frank in. The state that had made the spike of dominance appear in Frank which Gerard really didn’t like. 

 

He sensed what Frank was trying to do and shifted the power between them, one hand grabbing hold of Frank’s arm while the other gripped his throat, pushing Frank backwards until his back collided with a wall. Frank grunted at the throb of pain that resonated down his spine, struggling to breathe at the same time as Gerard kept a firm and warning grip on his throat.

 

“Don’t you dare test me, boy,” Gerard growled. Frank attempted to swallow against Gerard's grip, his already fugged up mind growing more clouded. His Adam's apple moved against his Master's hand when Frank tried to swallow down air that Gerard was restricting. His throat felt thick. Frank could barely breathe, but he still smirked. Even with how serious Gerard's burning gaze was on him, Frank couldn’t help himself when he cracked up, a dry and barely audible laugh leaving him while his lips curled into a smile, “You think this is funny?” Gerard questioned, tightening his grip on Frank a little more, causing him to stop laughing when his air was cut off. The corners of his vision crackled slightly, blurring. Frank squirmed against the wall, barely thinking about the fact he couldn’t breathe because Gerard was eyeing him like he was expecting him to answer. Frank couldn’t though. All he could do was notice the heat that was already beginning to pool deep inside of him. The effect that his Master’s hand and his stern stare had on Frank was only making him want to do this more, “You will do so to remember who is in control here.”

 

Gerard finally let up, removing his hand from around Frank's throat. Frank gasped in air, lungs burning as they finally filled with oxygen while he panted out a ‘yes sir’. He felt high all over again with how light his head had got. Lack of air on top of a stoned mind had Frank dizzy, fucking smirking again because Gerard had choked him and he was still high and no matter how angry he sounded, Frank just couldn’t control himself. Barely able to laugh. Having to choose between catching his breath back and laughing, Frank wheezed, knowing that if he didn’t stop, Gerard would stop him in one way or another. 

 

And either way probably wouldn’t have ended up being good for him.

 

Frank barely got his hammering heart to slow down when Gerard was pinning his wrists and squeezing him between the wall and his body. Frank attempted to breathe without a laugh sitting in his sore throat, but the humour vanished from Frank when Gerard ground him down with the one thing that had Frank’s mind finally focussing on something. Pinpointing on his need when Gerard pressed his semi hard cock right against Frank's crotch. To Frank, it became serious now, even though he was still high and giddy from his Master choking him. Like a switch flicking in his head, Frank didn’t find it funny and all he wanted to do was do what he had said that he could do. He could fix this. He could even make his Master happy at the same time too. Please him in only a way that Frank could.

 

“Don’t even think for a second that that mouth of yours is going to get you out of trouble this time,” Gerard told Frank right in his ear, sending a shiver down the boys spine. Frank resisted the oh so tempting urge to push against his Master's cock, rub against him, which was a feat in its own, especially since all Frank wanted to do was grind against him, letting pleasure bubble away and mix with his high. Gerard didn’t even give him a moment to try though. Instantly Gerard released Frank from his grip, stepping away from the panting submissive who stayed glued to the wall. Frank watched as Gerard brushed down his shirt and tie, going to sit back in his chair, wondering what on earth had just happened that meant his Master found it so easy to walk away from him after he had offered himself as the one thing that would solve this whole mess, “I think maybe you should go home,” Gerard spoke, looking over the papers on his desk that he still had to work through, “You aren’t much use to me in this state. Go and sleep it off, then I will deal with you later when I come home.”

 

Frank knew there was no way in hell he was leaving Gerard's office just yet. He wasn’t going to just give in and go home, lying there waiting for his Master to come home and do whatever he saw fit to him. Frank was far too riled up to walk away now. His heart continued to beat fast in his chest. Frank's insides were already wound up tight after the way Gerard had handled him. How could he just walk away from this, especially when his own erection strained against his underwear and work pants. Gerard must have known what he had done to Frank, but he walked away far too easily.  He left Frank and there was no way that he was going to leave without his Master seeing to what he had done to him.

 

Frank hadn’t a clue what came over him when he stepped away from the wall, walking towards Gerard with purpose. Gerard didn’t look up until Frank was practically on top of him, deciding that standing in front of him was not going to get anything going between them. 

 

Frank took it upon himself to climb into Gerard's chair with him, ignoring the way it creaked as he wedged his knees on either side of his Master. Frank liked to believe that he had the element of surprise on his side. There was no way Gerard could have expected him to act like this. Frank knew that if he wasn’t so high then he probably would have just walked out of his Master's office with his head bowed down, hoping that no one would spot the predicament he was in before he left the office to head home, doing what Gerard had told him to do. Being the good submissive that Gerard expected him to be. Frank was past the point of thinking about if what he was doing was a good or bad idea. In his clouded mind, this was a good idea. The best idea he had had all day. Much better than the idea of taking the joint from Derek and smoking it. Smoking the second one, even though smoking was what had got him straddling Gerard, going to kiss him because Frank was thrumming and he needed his Master right now. Needed his Master to do whatever he wanted to do to him. 

 

Frank panted breathlessly into the kiss, feeling Gerard's grip tighten on the cotton shirt he was wearing as he rolled his hips against his Master. The illicit movement had Frank keening, tongue roaming against Gerard's, only to have Gerard's free hand gripping at his hip firmly, trying to still him, even though Frank was past the point of giving into his Master. The friction from his work pants coupled with rubbing off against Gerard's growing cock had Frank whining, needing more, not knowing if he was even going to get more, but god, he really did hope so. Gerard couldn’t leave him in this state, which he clearly wasn’t when Frank felt him tugging at his tie, pulling it free from around his collar.

 

“Looks like I’m going to have to fuck some sense into you, boy.” Gerard told Frank as he continued to undress Frank in his lap, popping open the buttons on his shirt before Frank began to shrug himself out of it. He failed at it though, getting the sleeves of his shirt caught up on his arms, cuffs refusing to budge from his wrist. Frank struggled for a second, only giving in when Gerard slid his hands between the now loose material on Frank's back, fingers trailing up his back, nails digging into his flesh to pull the submissive closer to him. So close that Frank fought back a moan when he felt tongue circling his nipple before teeth grazed at the sensitive nub of skin.

 

Pleasure teemed in Frank as he tried to keep himself quiet while he continued to grind against his Master. Frank knew that he had to remain silent right now. Gerard didn’t even need to signal when it came to anything happening in the office. Frank just knew that he had to be quiet, unless he wanted to be forced silent. And as much as Frank got a kick from his Master gagging him, he wanted to not be gagged right now. He could remain quiet, keeping their secret fuckery completely behind closed doors. Where it was supposed to be.

 

Frank shut his mouth, forcing his lips to be sealed when Gerard raked his nails down his submissives back, coming to grip at his waist, stilling Frank who had become fervent with his need to hump his Master in his chair. Frank panted, hands holding onto the arm rests of the chair, desperately wanting to move, but Gerard refused to allow it, only digging his nails into Frank's sides harder when the boy even tried to initiate anything more than what he had already took upon himself to do.

 

Gerard forcibly grabbed Frank by the hair, pulling him into a rough kiss. Frank grunted, knuckles going white against the dark material of the arm rests on the chair, feeling his dick throbbing in his work pants as the pain that was resonating from his scalp coursed down his spine, going straight to where he needed his Master to touch. The one place where Gerard was not touching him just yet as they kissed, spit slick lips crushed together, teeth grazing against the ring on Frank's lip, making him whimper uncontrollably.

 

Frank hissed when his head was snapped back, eyes pinching shut at the sudden intensity of pain that came from where Gerard was pulling on his hair, exposing his neck, his collar, the tender skin that Gerard ghosted his lips against, warm breath teasing Frank and making the hairs on the back of his neck stand, “I thought you knew to be quiet, dog,” Gerard spoke against Frank’s neck, still holding him tightly in place, feeling Frank swallow against his lips, “Or am I going to have to make you be quiet? I may not have a gag on my person, but I know that I do have things in my office that will silence you.”

 

Frank smirked, not quite believing in his still high mind that Gerard would have it in him to gag him if he didn’t have what he needed to do it to him. The annoyance Gerard felt over how cocky Frank was being had him pushing the boys head back up, making eye contact with him, showing him just how serious he was when his sour stare had Frank muting himself, knowing that his Master meant business.

 

“You think I’m joking,” Gerard snorted, reaching out for one of the drawers in his desk, still holding Frank in place as he did so. Frank couldn’t see what he was going to get, mind whirring over what Gerard might have had to keep him silent. Frank felt relief when his Master let go of his hair, but the relief washed away quickly, only to be replaced with eye opening shock because Gerard was serious. More than serious as he held out a roll of gaffer tape for Frank to see, “It’s a good job Dewees forgot this after I watched him fix his chair, or everyone in the office would have to hear just how much of a whore you really are.”

 

Franks mouth went dry as he watched his Master pull away a strip of tape from the roll, tearing it before pressing it over his mouth. Frank mumbled something as the tape stuck and clung to his skin, but it was useless. He breathed heavily through his nose, whole body still thrumming, anticipation streaming through his veins before Gerard slapped at his thigh, “Up.”

 

Frank did as he was told, standing up in front of his Master who remained sitting in his chair, undoing his belt slowly, tormenting Frank because what he so hopelessly wanted was still hidden behind the black pants that Gerard was not removing. Frank stood as patiently as possible, waiting for any sort of order from his Master, knowing right now that he would do anything for his Deity, only wanting to please him in whatever way his Master saw fit.

 

“Pants, underwear, shoes off. Now,” Gerard ordered, watching Frank’s shaky hands do as he was told, pushing everything down, leaving it in a crumpled pile by his side before he kicked his shoes off, standing up straight when he was done, “So well behaved. I swear you are only this well behaved when you are wanting me to fuck you.”

 

Frank blushed, bowing his head down because in a way, he was right. Frank knew that if he messed up and misbehaved at any point before Gerard was with him then he could stop and deny everything that Frank could have wanted. Gerard could take away and Frank did not want that to happen when all he could focus on how he wanted his Master buried in him, doing whatever he wanted to his submissive. 

 

“Turn around,” Gerard instructed. Frank did as he was told, sensing when Gerard came closer to him from behind. Frank placed his hands on the desk, anticipating what he assumed would follow. Frank dropped his head down and closed his eyes when Gerard kicked his legs apart, spreading him while he retrieved something from his inside jacket pocket that Frank didn’t see. Frank waited as patiently as possible, trying to calm down his rapid heartbeat, breathing as evenly as possible, listening out for anything. Not hearing anything. Not knowing what was about to happen until it did happen and his insides jumped when he felt his Master pushing one finger into his asshole.

 

Grunting from behind the gaffer tape, Frank’s grip tightened on the desk while Gerard began to prep him, stretching him, the initial burn of the intrusion making Frank want to push back against his Master. He staved off though, knowing full well who was in control. Knowing full well that if he even attempted to fuck himself on Gerard’s fingers as he inserted a second finger, he would end up not getting what he actually wanted. 

 

Franks moan came through muffled and desperate when Gerard found his prostate, curling his fingers against it, only making Frank need more than just a quick fingering against the desk.    
  
"If you keep making noises then you will leave me not choice but to punish you," Gerard warned Frank one last time, stilling his fingers inside of him, "I will not hesitate to put you across my desk and do it here if you continue to keep up with your whorish racket."   
  
Frank moved his tongue around his mouth, knowing that Gerard wasn't playing around when it came to this. Frank couldn't even say anything to Gerard, not even an apology for his uncontrollable noises, so he just remained as silent as possible, not even making a sound when Gerard removed his fingers, wiping them off on the back of Franks thigh before he undid the zip on his pants, pulling himself free before grabbing at the boy from behind.   
  
Frank stumbled back a bit before Gerard helped him into the chair backwards. Frank held onto the armrests steadily, sliding his feet against either side of Gerard, biting back a moan when he felt Gerard's cock brush against his ass, the torturous motion as Gerard kept on hand on the base of his cock, smearing it between Frank's ass cheeks, making Frank’s mind spiral and his body scream out for his Master to be deep in him. Not winding him up more and more with his salacious torment.   
  
Gerard gripped at Frank's ass tightly, hoisting him up a little before lining up and pulling him down onto his cock. Frank screwed his eyes shut, the intense burn of his Master's cock pushing into him had him wanting to cry out. The tape restricted him and Frank also knew to remain quiet as Gerard filled him slowly but surely. He tried his best to relax around his Master, but Frank had to admit, the semi dry burn of Gerard forcing him to sink down on his cock had the pit of his stomach burning white hot. The pain and pleasure blending together inside of him, leaving Frank with his head tilted back and back arching as he went flush with Gerard, his Master's hand came to grip at the shirt that was still half on him, one side hanging off his shoulder.   
  
"Good boy," Gerard purred. Frank heard the words, registering them in his still high mind, feeling blissfully dazed and somewhat euphoric as Gerard inched him up before letting Frank sink back down onto him. The slight movement had Frank feeling like his senses were on fire. The slide of his Master in him had Frank swallowing back moans, struggling to breathe when Gerard picked up a slow rhythm before speeding up, bouncing his submissive up and down on him.    
  
Frank got lost in it, feeling more loose and less inhibited, more sexual than any other time he had had sex before. How had he never done it while high before. This was not him thinking that he was going to purposely get stoned again just so Gerard would fuck him while he was high. To him, this was a once in a lifetime opportunity, but every movement and every thrust and every time Gerard's hands squeezed him up and down, it felt like a mini-lifetime to Frank while he rode his Master. 

 

Frank eventually picked up his own rhythm, leaning back against Gerard, holding onto him wherever he could. His Master felt sharp, strong, firm under the softness of his own palms. Frank was so used to focussing on what mattered the most when it came to sex, but there was more to it as he accidentally let a moan reverberate against the tape across his mouth. The hard nails digging into the soft skin on his thighs, raking, cool skin surrounding the heat that radiated from where Gerard had marked him to silence him. Frank screwed his eyes shut, toes curling tightly where his feet had been wedged between his Masters thighs and the warming leather upholstery of the chair.    
  
Pulses of pleasure ran like electricity through Frank every time he lifted himself up, sinking back down to have Gerard brushing against his prostate. The simmering and intense jolts pushed Frank closer, desperate for his own release, even though he wished that this could last for as long as possible. Wanting to feel this undistorted sense of reality which brought him much closer to the good parts of right now, Frank paced himself, or at least he thought that he would, only coming to realise that he was not giving up on chasing while he continued to bounce on Gerard, trying to keep up the rhythm he had. His arms and legs ached but felt more like jelly. His mind felt disconnected but more than connected to where him and Gerard came together all at the same time.    
  
Frank didn't know it was coming until it hit him full force. His insides felt twisted and knotted and then it felt like someone pulled them together in an instant, the heat coming together before exploding out through his body. Going on and on, Frank mewled behind the tape, his orgasm more intense than expected. Longer than expected as Gerard continued to thrust into him.   
  
An overwhelming feeling of pure euphoria washed over Frank as he leant back against his Master, focussing on the quiet sound of Gerard's hips snapping up to match Frank's movement. Focussing on the short sharps breaths that were coming from his Master. In and out, over and over, just like his cock still buried deep inside Frank, rubbing against his prostate to make the boy convulse sensitively, tired nerves trying to fire while he reached back and knotted a hand in his Master's blonde hair.   
  
It felt like experiencing sex for the first time for Frank, but on a much deeper level. Not like losing his virginity in some nervous and rushed way. This was not rushed, disconnected from the fast pace that usually tied itself with sex. If Frank could smile he would, forced not to by the tape that sealed his dry mouth shut. Smile and feel like he had just tasted something beyond exquisite for the first time in his life. Experienced so much more as Gerard slammed into him a few more times, grunting softly as he came inside Frank, riding out his orgasm as his submissive rocked his hips down against his thrusts, syncing up, wanting his Master to feel as good as he did right now.   
  
As good it was until Frank stilled. It was still good, his whole body feeling like it was pulsing from the sex when he shifted, letting Gerard pull out before he relaxed against him. The jelly like sensation took over Frank properly now, not even thinking about moving when Gerard's hand came up to tug at the corner of the tape over his mouth, removing it slowly as not to hurt Frank. Frank pulled in a deep breath then, finally able to catch his breath back properly, unable to move for a second while he tried to regain some energy to power his exhausted mind and body.   
  
"Up, boy," Gerard asked, helping Frank to get up and off the chair as easily as possible. Frank hissed as his feet touched the hard floor, pins and needles immediately making themself known while he gripped onto the desk, shaking and jelly legs waking up to a degree, "Get dressed."   
  
Frank did as he was told, grabbing at his underwear and pants, tugging them on while he ignored the now familiar feeling of come leaking and trailing down the back of his leg. He focussed more on his own attempt to deal with his desert-mouth, tongue shifting in his mouth in a weak attempt to get some saliva in his cottonmouth. It was useless though, but more in a sense that Frank was far too exhausted to even care about anything other than the fact that he would always follow his Master's orders, no matter how tired he was. Frank knew that he could have curled up in the chair in the corner of Gerard's office and slept for hours, but even he knew that Gerard wouldn't have allowed that, more than likely ready to tell the boy to go and do some work for once today.   
  
Working seemed far too strenuous right now. The idea alone made Frank wish that he could just sleep and ignore what he had to do for a living right now.   
  
"I'm still not pleased with what you did this morning," Gerard had to add, eyes on the boy as he buttoned his shirt back up, tucking the bottom of it into his work pants before doing his zip and belt back up, "You were beyond irresponsible and you should have known better than to take part in such an illegal recreation."   
  
"I know," Frank panted, nodding, eyelids heavy while he watched Gerard rearrange himself, tucking himself back into his work pants before zipping up, "But please don't get Derek in trouble," Frank pleaded, hoping that what he had done with Gerard would have solved everything, calming Gerard down enough for him to ignore the state that his office manager had put Frank in, "We connected and just…I've only just got him to like me so please don't tell him off for what we did."   
  
Gerard thought about it for a second, having noticed that Frank only usually got on with people in the office on a work level. Not on a friend level at all, looking more like a billy-no-mates than someone who had gelled in with the rest of his staff, "Fine. He is off the hook this time. But if I catch you two getting high here again-"   
  
"We won't," Frank interrupted with reassurance, smiling at Gerard, wanting to thank him so damn much for relaxing over Derek and what he had done to Frank, "Promise. Thank you, sir."   
  
"You're welcome," Gerard nodded, noticing justy how exhausted Frank looked as he leant back against the desk, doing his tie back up sloppily. Gerard huffed at the sight, pulling himself closer to Frank, wheeling his chair forward a little so he could fix and straighten up Franks tie for him, "Now go and get some coffee…make me one too while you're at it. You need to wake yourself up. You have a lot of work still to do."


	7. Chapter 5: Paraphilia is an Abnormal Sexual Fetish, Isn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update time again! Hope you guys like this as I've been reading as Parker has been writing and I really do love this chapter.
> 
> Any errors, apologies, but we think we got them all :)

“Go. To the playroom, boy. Clothes off.” Gerard stated as they walked into the house that day after work. Frank’s buzz had finally ebbed down into a soft fizz in the back of his skull that only made him want to sleep. Frank looked at Gerard with wide eyes, not anticipating Gerard to want to do anything after the day that they had had, “Go on, boy. I told you to do something.”

 

“Yes, sir.” Frank muttered as he put his satchel down in its usual place by the kitchen door before he turned and walked down the short hallway and up the carpeted stairs.

 

“I’ll be up there to deal with you in five minutes.” Gerard called up and Frank realised that, no, it wasn't sex he was about to get and that was a punishment. He walked into his bedroom as he shrugged his blazer off quickly before he bent down and untied his shoes and kicked them off, pulling off his socks while he was down there. He straightened up and unfastened his tie, threading the silk from around his neck. He chucked it on the bed in the same pile with his blazer and unbuttoned his shirt as his heart began to hammer erratically, his mind wandering and wondering what his Master had in store for him.

 

Frank shrugged his shirt off, battling for the second time that day with the cuffs, cursing under his breath as he shook his arms unhappily. He threw the shirt on the bed before his pants and underwear joined the mix. He sighed out, feeling the collar strict and tight around his neck, as he walked out of his room and across the hallway to the room. 

 

He opened the door and took his position in the middle of the room on the Persian rug on his knees. He put his hands on his knees as he sat, head cast down as he waited, biting on his lip as he tried to control the flip-flopping of his stomach against his internal organs who were taking a beating.

 

Frank only had to wait a minute longer when the door opened and Gerard walked in, his usual leather boots coming into view as well as the bottom of his dark suit.

 

“Good boy.” Gerard whispered, “Now up.”

 

Frank got up slowly, hands behind his back as he looked at Gerard, who had walked away already and was fiddling in the nearby cabinet, taking out a black box. Frank frowned at the somewhat flat box in his Master’s hands and eyed it with piqued curiosity. 

 

“This, boy, is going to teach you a very important lesson.” Gerard smiled, “I figured your punishment is going to be a training lesson too.”

 

“Oh?” Frank whispered under his breath as Gerard steered him to the wall.

 

“Stand against it as flat as you can. Toes against and stomach and forehead, if you please.”

 

Frank obeyed, pressing himself against the wall as Gerard opened the box beside him, Frank’s eye turning to see it velvet-lined and inside the cushioned box lay six glass balls. 

 

“These are pure crystal, Frank. They weigh about a pound each and they cost a hundred and fifty dollars each. There are six here, do you know how much that is?”

 

“Uh- Uh…” Frank frowned, doing a quick mental math in his head, “Nine hundred?”

 

“Exactly.” Gerard held one of the balls up in his palm, “And I’m putting you in charge of them.”

 

“Wh-?” Frank’s eyes widened as he turned to look at Gerard, who instantly glared at him in warning. Frank blanched, realising that he had moved without permission, and moved back with his forehead against the wall.

 

“I’m putting one of these on different parts of your body and you have to keep them there. If you move, they fall and break. If they fall, they land on your feet and that’ll hurt, won’t it?”

 

“Yes, sir.” Frank swallowed.

 

“Then don’t let them fall.” Gerard stated simply, “If you obey my instruction and have some discipline and not just when I’m having sex with you, then you’ll learn a thing or two. This is to teach you discipline, understand?”

 

“Yes, sir.” Frank whispered, whimpering under his breath as Gerard slid the first one down from Frank’s neck to his sternum where it lay between his pecs. Frank hissed at the cold on his skin but he didn’t move as Gerard slid one to lay against his navel, laying in the small valley above his pubic hair.

 

Frank swallowed as Gerard took Frank by the hair and moved his head back a bit, sliding the third ball against his forehead before he let Frank’s head go, the ball balancing against the apex of his forehead.

 

“Now you’ll stay like this until I see fit.” Gerard replied, “You don’t move unless I say and while you’re here trying not to break my crystal, you can have a long hard think about your actions today and thank every star that I decided not to spank you thirty over my knee. What do you say for your Master’s leniency?”

 

Frank swallowed hard then, “Th- Thank you, sir.”

 

“Good boy.” Gerard set the the box down on the table next to him before he slid into the armchair slowly, leg folded over the other side lazily. Frank swallowed, trying his best to ignore his Master, his eyes closing as he stood where he was, toes against the wall.

 

Frank sucked in a long breath, trying to readjust, when he felt the cold glass suddenly drop, landing with way too much force on his foot. He gasped at the agony that shot up his foot, grunting as he swore under his breath as the crystal fell from his navel and landed on his left foot before it bounced with a thud onto the floor and shattered into large pieces and dust.

 

Frank felt his eyes watering as he tried to control his breathing as the crystal against his chestbone slid down an inch.

 

“Oh dear, Frank. Look what’s happened.” Gerard tutted, “You’ve broken one.”

 

Gerard got up and out of his chair and reached out for the box, snagging one of the spare crystal balls in his hand before he gingerly slid it in to replace the one that had broken, “Already broken one. How unfortunate, boy. I’m disappointed.”

 

Frank pushed down his own self-disappointment as he readjusted his weight yet again, standing up straighter as he pressed more of his body against the wall. Gerard ran his hands over Frank’s shoulders slowly as the boy withheld the urge to whimper.

 

Frank continued to stand as he was against the wall, his forehead starting to hurt, his foot throbbing and prickling on the side where he was pressed against the shards of glass on the wooden floor. Frank felt Gerard’s hands running over his skin and he stood stock still and he knew it was Gerard taunting him, trying to break him, trying to see if he was as disciplined as he wanted to be. 

 

“Such a good boy…” Gerard purred as his hand travelled down to Frank’s hip, fingers threading through Frank’s trimmed pubic hair above the base of his dick. So close but so far, “Are you a good boy, Frank?”

 

“Y- Yes, sir.” Frank muttered, careful not to move as Gerard’s hand skated over the top of Frank’s dick and down, fingertips grazing his balls and over his thigh.

 

Gerard moved away and then opened the door, walking out of the room with the door closing behind him, leaving his submissive as is against the wall. Frank let out a small groan as he stayed where he was, closing his eyes as his stomach picked now to be an opportune moment to grumble.

 

He closed his eyes, trying to ignore the pain in his feet and his lower back, readjusting as he stood there in silence, wondering where his Master had gone.

 

He remained that way for ages, his mind obviously exaggerating the amount of time he had stood so still, but he knew it was also a long time in the first place. At least an hour. He knew it wasn’t as long as when Gerard had forced him to remain standing for fuck knows how long and ultimately piss himself.

 

Frank was determined this time not to drop any of Gerard’s crystal, determined not to fuck it up despite already having fucked up with one of them. And after an eternity of an hour later the door opened and Frank knew his Master had returned despite not looking in the direction.

 

“Good boy, Frank.” Gerard muttered, “I see you’re finally learning and understanding what discipline means. Little brats can be tamed eventually, hmm?”

 

“Y- Yes, sir.” Frank muttered, careful not to move his mouth too much and in turn, his head remained still against the hard crystal ball digging into his frontal lobe.

 

“I’m going to remove them and you move only when I say, understand?” Gerard warned and Frank muttered a clear enough response, feeling his Master’s cool skin grazing against his as he carefully took the ball from against his belly button. Gerard replaced the balls in their case, a wave of relief hitting him each time. He stood in place, hands at his sides as his Master closed the box and returned it to the cabinet.

 

“Now carefully move away and clean up your mess, boy.”

 

Frank did as he was told, looking down at the shards of glass on the floor around his foot. He lifted up on his tiptoes and stepped backwards out of the disaster zone. He went down on his haunches, crouching as he picked up the larger pieces of crystal, throwing them in the plastic packet Gerard had set beside him.

 

Frank sighed as he went back down, scooping up the dust and shards with his hand, grimacing at the pricks and sharp bards in the side of his hand and his fingertips.

 

He knew Gerard had a dustpan but he also knew that this was part of it, that he was learning from his previous fuck ups and that small cuts were nothing in comparison to what his Master could and would do to him.

 

Frank sprinkled the bits of glass into the packet and looked at his Master before getting up, waiting for approval.

 

“You think it’s all clean?”

 

“I-” Frank looked at the floor, “Yes, sir.”

 

“If it is as clean as you say…” Gerard took a step closer, “Then next time you walk there, I don’t want to hear anything from you if you cut your foot. Am I making myself clear?”

 

“Crystal, sir.” Frank replied, withholding the urge to giggle at his own pun.

 

“Exceptionally witty.” Gerard commented, sarcasm dripping from his tongue, “Now I want you to go and sit in that armchair. We’re not done with your training this evening.”

 

“Yes, sir.” Frank turned and walked over to the armchair that Gerard had been sat in previously, sliding into it and feeling rather sinful with his naked ass on the material for the second time.

 

“Now, my little submissive,” Gerard stood facing him a few feet away, “We’re going to do a training exercise that’s a little less nerve wracking and will still definitely get the point across.”

 

“And that is, sir?”

 

“I’m going to ask you questions and every time you get one right, I remove an item of clothing or undo a button. If you get it incorrect, I do something up or put it back on.”

 

“Fuck. Okay.” Frank muttered, internally bracing himself.

 

“First question,” Gerard put his hands in his pockets, “What is a paraphilia?”

 

“A paraphilia is an abnormal sexual fetish, isn’t it? Like it’s usually extreme or dangerous.”

 

“Good boy.” Gerard purred as he undid the button of his blazer, “What is WIITWD?”

 

“Oh um…” Frank pursed his lips, “Fuck um… What It Is That We Do?”

 

“Excellent,” Gerard shrugged his blazer from his shoulders slowly and let it fall from his shoulders, the black jacket falling to the carpet behind him softly, “What is the difference between a hard and a soft limit, Frank?”

 

“A soft limit is something that can be considered a maybe, like something you wanna try that you’re nervous about,” Frank explained, watching as Gerard undid the zip on his left boot and pull it off, “A hard limit is a flat out nono, something you don’t wanna do.”

 

Gerard took off his right shoe as Frank finished his answer, setting both aside, “Good boy. Now tell me what Morphophilia is.”

 

“That’s a sexual attraction to particular body shapes or sizes, right?”

 

“Right you are, pet.” Gerard bent down again and pulled off a sock, “And what about pyrophilia?”

 

“Fire.” Frank nodded, smiling to himself as Gerard removed his other sock and stuffed them both in his shoes before straightening up.

 

“Now, smug-face, tell me five things that are considered edgeplay.”

 

Frank went blank for a second, paling slightly as he wracked his brain, “Uh… Fire again. Gunplay too. Rough body play could work as edgeplay, I guess. Breathplay for sure and uh…”

 

“One more.” Gerard crooned as he unfastened his burgundy tie slowly, holding on to each end as he waited for Frank to give his last answer.

 

“Bloodplay.”

 

“Excellent answer, pet.” Gerard slid his tie from around his neck and let it fall in a graceful bundle in the same pile as his shoes and socks, “Now true or false. The fetish of zelophilia is sexual arousal from jealousy.”

 

“True.” Frank watched as Gerard undid his top button, “Yes…”

 

“Timophilia is the sexual arousal from poetry.” Gerard asked with his hands poised over the second button as Frank wracked his brain.

 

“Uh… True.”

 

Gerard tutted softly, doing up the top button of his shirt, “False, boy. Timophilia is the sexual arousal from wealth.”

 

“Fuck sake.” Frank muttered to himself, sinking into his chair, “Should have known.”

 

“Yes, you should have.” Gerard raised an eyebrow, “Knismolagnia?”

 

“Oh! Tickling!” Frank grinned at the answer, remembering that one in particular, watching Gerard undo the top button again.

 

“What is a violet wand, boy?” 

 

“That’s that thing… Um…” Frank’s brows knitted together, eyes trained on Gerard’s hands as they hovered over the second button, “It’s used in electro play. Made of glass, isn’t it?”

 

“Good enough.” Gerard uttered as he undid the second button, “Now point at the sawhorse, boy.”

 

Frank swallowed pointing at the nearby corner where the sawhorse in question stood and glared at him with it’s polished wood and shining leather. Frank looked back to see Gerard unfastening the third button over his chest, white shirt parting to reveal his sternum under his perfect alabaster skin.

 

“Now, what is a martinet?” Gerard asked as he touched button number four gently, eyeing Frank expectantly as he bit on his bottom lip.

 

“That’s a whip, isn’t it? It’s got more than one tail and it has a wooden handle, right?” 

 

“Correct,” Gerard undid the button and moved to the next one, “There are six clauses in your contract under the punishment section whereby your punishment may not include certain things. Name at least three.”

 

“Oh, uh… Drastic loss of circulation, burning and withholding necessary materials.”

 

Gerard undid the next button, moving on to the second last one, “Such as?”

 

“Um…” Frank pursed his lips as he adjusted in the chair, “Food, water and sunlight for an extended period.”

 

“Good boy, Frank,” Gerard undid the sixth button and went to the last, his stomach exposed, soft skin and toned but flat muscle having Frank’s mouth water.

 

“What is the importance of aftercare?” Gerard reached the last button of his shirt as he looked at his submissive expectantly.

 

“Oh, um, to make sure that we’re both okay after the scene we did and that includes mental and physical wellness. Oh, and emotional and psychological care too.”

 

“Good boy.” Gerard undid the last button, his shirt completely undone, “What is a subdrop?”

 

“Oh god um…” Frank frowned again, “Fuck I know what it is but I don’t know how to word it.”

 

“Give it a go.” Gerard encouraged as his shirt slipped slowly over his shoulders in a definite tease.

 

“It’s a physical thing,” Frank began, “Kinda like a flu or like the symptoms of a cold, I think. And a submissive feels like that after a huge session or a heavy scene. And it can last for a while- Like a week, right?”

 

“Good.” Gerard’s shirt fell to his elbows, “How do you prevent that?”

 

“Aftercare?” Frank shrugged, sighing in relief as Gerard undid one of the cuff buttons with way too much ease and only two fingers.

 

“Good. Easy question, boy. Age play?”

 

“Ugh.” Frank scoffed, “Daddy kink and adult babies and littles and shit, right?”

 

“A bit skimmed over but I’ll accept it, yes.” Gerard undid the second cuff button, “Now does the lifestyle we lead have to a 24/7 thing for everyone?”

 

“No, sir.” Frank shook his head, “It can be purely a sex thing for some and a whole lifestyle for others. Like us.”

 

“Perfect.” Gerard whispered as his shirt fell from his arms behind him, hands sliding into his pockets with a casual ease as Frank swallowed the heavy amount of saliva in his mouth and tried to calm his racing heart and his babbling brain.

 

“Now…” Gerard’s hands went to his belt, pausing just before he undid it completely, “How many types of gag are there?”

 

Frank counted in his head, tapping each finger as he mentally went through them, looking over at the cabinet but Gerard was just in front of it, “I’m going to go with… Eleven.”

 

Gerard slowly unfastened his belt, the tinkling of metal hitting a perfect pitch in Frank’s ears, “Name three of them and the belt comes out, pet.”

 

“Ball gag, spider gag and whiffle gag.” Frank muttered a Gerard pulled his black belt from it’s loops, dropping it beside him. His fingers went for the button of his slacks and he looked down at them and back up at his submissive.

 

“Now Frank, true or false that it’s not only a submissive that can call a safeword.”

 

“True,” Frank scoffed, “Dominants can also safeword if they get uncomfortable, it’s a couple safeword between them, not just the submissive's safeword or signal.”

 

“Perfect answer.” Gerard unzipped his pants and pushed them down, letting the tight black material pool around his ankles before he stepped out of them and kicked them aside, “Last question, boy.”

 

“I’m ready.” Frank muttered, “Bring it.”

 

“What is bastinado?”

 

“B- Bast…” Frank trailed off, frowning at the familiar word, “Fuck.”

 

“Don’t make me have to put my pants back on, boy.” Gerard replied teasingly, “You’re so close.”

 

“It’s- It’s um…” Frank frowned, “Shit sake. Can I guess?”

 

“Go on.”

 

“I’m gonna go with…” Frank sucked in a breath, “Feet whipping?”

 

Gerard stared at his submissive for a long second with his fingers tucked into his tight black underwear. He merely smiled as he pulled the tight material down over his thighs, shimmying out of them before he kicked them aside in the pile of clothes beside him.

 

“Good boy.” Gerard whispered, “Now… Since you’ve done so well, would you like a reward?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“Do you think you deserve it?” Gerard then asked, hands behind his back in a business-like, formal stance, “After your two training lessons, do you think you deserve a reward?”

 

“I- I think so…” Frank trailed off, taking in his Master’s naked form in front of him, eyes roving slow and taking in every detail, every freckle and every perfect flaw and discrepancy.

 

“Last question for you then, boy.” Gerard began as he turned his hand palm outward with two fingers pointed down, “What does this mean?”

 

Frank jumped from the armchair and scurried over, coming to a stop in front of Gerard before he dropped down onto his knees, whimpering at the pain in his kneecaps as he hung his head down.

 

“That’s what I like to see in you, boy. Listening and doing as you’re told to.”


	8. Chapter 6: "Cause I'm the Dreamer and You're the Dream."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I'm so nervous and excited about this chapter. I really hope you guys like it because I really do like this.
> 
> Any errors, apologies, but we think we got them all :)

Frank stared into the vast refrigerator, somewhat lost, not knowing what he was going to cook for dinner tonight. Gerard had gone with the line ‘surprise me’ as he settled down at the breakfast bar after changing out of his suit. Appearing in a well worn Siouxsie Sioux t-shirt and stonewash jeans, bare feet resting against the bar on the stool he had perched himself on, Gerard settled down with some work and mail to go through, tending to them while Frank went about his usual business of cooking.

 

This was definitely something that Frank took great pleasure in doing. He enjoyed cooking for Gerard more than he did running after him every morning in a sweating attempt to keep up with his athletic Master. Finally he had the opportunity to cook everyday without having someone worrying that he was going to do it all wrong. He didn’t have some worrier watching over his shoulder, freaking out over the tiniest little things before Frank would give up and move out of the way, hating how something that he considered as a passion was yet again squashed and stifled. 

 

Part of the fun was deciding on what he was even going to cook. The fact that Gerard usually didn’t know what he wanted to eat, it gave Frank more of a choice from the vast food box that sat in the kitchen. More free reign as he picked up a tied off bunch of spinach leaves, sniffing at them, thinking for a second before he decided against it, muttering out a no to himself before placing the vegetable back in the fridge

 

Frank eventually began to piece together a meal in his head, smelling a lemon before doing the same with an onion, muttering out a yes to himself before setting the food down on the counter by the fridge.

 

“I’ve noticed something,” Gerard piped up from where he was sat. Frank looked out from where he was, practically head first in the fridge, still deciding on dinner. Gerard didn’t even look up from where he was writing down something on a piece of paper, flipping it over before doing the same on more, “You talk to yourself.”

 

“O-oh, sorry,” Frank stammered, blushing while he held a bulb of garlic in his hand, not even thinking about the fact that he had been deciding on dinner with yes or no answers to himself. It was just something that he did naturally without even giving it a second thought. It just happened and half the time he didn’t even realise he was doing it, “Do I?”

 

“Don’t apologise for it. I’ve just noticed it recently, more when you are at home than at work,” Gerard commented, looking up at Frank briefly, taking a moment to see just how embarrassed he looked while clutching at a garlic, “Please don’t look so embarrassed either, boy. I was merely making an observation.”

 

“No one usually tells me that I talk to myself,” Frank admitted, placing the garlic down on the counter with the rest of the food he was picking. He went back to choosing more food, finding that it was helping him remain calm while he talked about what Gerard had picked up on, “I mean, I zone out on the fact that I do it. R-” Frank stopped himself, knowing not to mention a name that would probably anger his Master, “Someone used to say that I was weird for doing it, but I could never stop myself.”

 

“There is nothing weird about talking to yourself,” Gerard reassured Frank as he went back to looking over the papers in front of him. “Some of the smartest people talked to themselves. One judgmental ex’s opinion on a quirk of yours is something that you should never take to heart.”

 

Frank smiled at that, grabbing some fennel out of the salad drawer, holding it under his nose, sniffing at it before smelling it combined with the lemon and garlic, placing all three vegetables down on the counter, “I guess that is reassuring. I always thought that maybe I was just a little insane for doing it.”

 

“Talking to yourself is not a sign of insanity,” Gerard told Frank, setting his pen down on the counter, removing his glasses before placing them down next to what he was working on, “People just assume that, especially ones that don’t do it themselves. They forget that once upon a time they used to talk to themselves, practising and mimicking words as a baby because that is how we learn to talk for ourselves. We may be born to communicate, but talking to ourselves is how we develop our language and ability to speak.”

 

“You seem to know a lot about this.” Frank smirked while he grabbed some butter and prawns from the fridge, closing it behind him before he moved everything he was going to cook onto the counter near the hobs so he could begin preparing.

 

“Because I find it fascinating,” Gerard explained, ignoring his work while they talked, watching Frank grab some rice from a cupboard before getting out the utensils that he needed, “As I said, some of the smartest people talk to themselves. Einstein was known for talking to himself. Not much of a social butterfly, preferring his own company and his own words.”

 

“I don’t think you can say that because I talk to myself means that I am smart.” Frank snorted, shaking his head softly, beginning to cut up the fennel as he warmed some butter in a pan.

 

“Did you find yourself thinking more clearly just then when you were saying yes and no to each item that you picked out of the fridge?” Gerard questioned watching Frank come to realise that he was on the money with what he had said. Like he had been inside Frank's head through the moment by the fridge when he had been muttering to himself.

 

“Well yeah,” Frank answered obviously, guessing that Gerard was expecting him to say yes, “But that means nothing.”

 

“But it means everything,” Gerard carried on as Frank continued to finely chop the fennel, cutting up the onion and garlic the same before putting the ingredients into the heated pan he had set on the hob, “Research shows that people who talk to themselves through tasks are able think more clearly about what they want to achieve. The end result is more tangible to them. To yourself I assume.”

 

“Yeah, because I know at the end I have to make you dinner.” Frank looked over at Gerard, smirking, watching his Master shake his head at the simple answer he had been given.

 

“Look at it this way,” Gerard cleared his throat, getting up from the stool he was sat on, walking over to the fridge to get himself a drink, “You have the task of making dinner, correct?”   
  
“Yes, sir.” Frank nodded, stirring onion, garlic and fennel in the pan before taking it off the heat, turning to face Gerard for a second.

 

“Most dinners I give you the same answer of ‘surprise me’, because I never know what I want to eat and you, my boy, seem to have an excellent skill when it comes to cooking,” Gerard complimented Frank, making him blush warmly while he stood against the counter, “So my guess is, when I give you a vague answer to your question of what I would like for dinner, your moment of talking to yourself in the fridge helps to clarify your thoughts. Tend to what’s important and helps to firm up any decisions that you consider while you’re sniffing at my salad drawer.”

 

“How the fuck-” Frank breathed out, not quite sure how Gerard had put a finger on why he did what he did. The yes and no answers had helped him to decide that he was going to cook risotto for dinner. His external two word monologue had guided him towards what he was going to make for his Master, and somehow his Master had clocked onto it too. Gerard watched Frank shake his head, walking towards the fridge to grab a few more items for dinner that he knew would work well, “You’re good. Too fucking good with this.”

 

“It’s simple though. If you end up faced with a problem then you work out how to solve it. Some people just choose to vocalise how they are going to achieve what they need to, like yourself my boy.” Gerard spoke, taking a drink from the bottle of water he had retrieved from the fridge, walking back over to his stool before sitting back down.

 

“So I could say out loud what I want, for example, the bowls that I’m going to put dinner in,” Frank began to work with what Gerard was talking about, trying to understand what he was saying more while he added rice to the pan, quickly grabbing a bottle of wine from the wine rack on the other side of the kitchen to use while cooking because why not. He hadn’t said it out loud, but he had thought out loud in his head, thinking that the Sauvignon Blanc would compliment the food perfectly as he uncorked it and poured some generously into the pan, “And I would be able to achieve what I want more easily because I have said it out loud?”

 

“If you want something then saying it out loud can help you, but only if you know what it looks like. In other words, you can’t make sense of what you want without knowing what you want.” Gerard added casually after drinking more water, setting the bottle down before continuing to sign the papers while they talked.

 

“But that makes no sense…”   
  
“It makes perfect sense,” Gerard interjected swiftly when Frank looked more than confused while he poured more wine into pan, the wonderful smell of dinner cooking filling the room, “If you don’t know what what you want looks like then saying it out loud will have either no effect on helping you or it might actually slow you down. If however you do know that a bowl is a bowl then you’re activating visual properties in your brain to help you find the bowls you need.”

 

Frank opened his mouth to speak, feeling a swell of pride in him over how Gerard had been able to talk to him about this so fluidly. His Master wasn’t just someone who he could admit that he was physically attracted to. Yes, that was something for Frank, even as he looked over at his casually dressed Master, trying to remain focussed so he didn’t burn dinner. But actually being able to hold an intellectual conversation with him like this was something that happened on a daily basis, Frank knew that he was just as attracted to the brains that his Master had along with who he was and how he looked and what he did to Frank, “How do you know so much stuff about this?”   
  
“Because I learn about things that interest me,” Gerard answered Frank's question with a smile and a set down of his pen on the counter, “You being one of my main interests. Your wonderful quirk of talking to yourself had me curious about why you might do it. I read and learnt that your idiosyncrasy is nothing that you need to be ashamed of. If anything, it proves to me just how intelligent you really are.”

 

Franks cheeks went pink then. His eyes met Gerard's for a second before looking back at the food that he was cooking, nearly burning because he had taken his eyes off it for a little too long. Being Gerard's apparent main interest caught Frank completely off guard, his chest doing something all but fluttery as he turned the hob down and remove the pan from the heat. It was like the time Gerard had gone and called him prince while he was completing his contract. This time Frank may not have been running away due to shock and panic setting in quicker than he had expected. This time he may not have been so shocked and stunned to hear words like that from his Master. There were no tears, no painful reminder of how Ryan had made it mentally impossible for him to accept that Gerard cared about him and was genuinely interested in him, and not just interested in him being his submissive. Frank took the kind and weighted words a lot easier this time, hoping that he wasn't blushing, even though he was, smiling at Gerard before Frank went back to cooking and Gerard went back to the paperwork he was going through.   
  
Frank continued to cook, placing food under the grill when dinner was nearly ready. As he prepared to serve, getting bowls and cutlery out, Gerard sighed from where he was at the breakfast bar, his brow furrowed and looking more than frustrated as he read over the papers in front of him, “Je jure qu’il a déjà fait un don Pourquoi y en a-t-il Deux?”

 

The sudden flare of French had Frank smiling. Gerard spoke so fluently and articulately, even if Frank didn't understand one of the languages that he spoke. He took a shine to the foreign language, picking up only a few basic words, preferring to listen to Gerard speak his second language. Frank loved how he sounded when the words slid off his tongue like honey, each syllable and accent having more than a wonderful effect on Frank.

 

Gerard probably could have told Frank the most dullest thing in French and he would have eaten up the alien words tremendously, getting more and more worked up over it

 

Frank continued to smile, picking up the cutlery before making his way over to the breakfast bar. In all the time he had been with Gerard, part of him had wanted to impress him by coming out with something that only he would understand. Something that would take Gerard by surprise. Frank had considered what he could say to his Master, but came up with nothing for a while, keeping his little idea hidden away until he found the perfect thing that he could say to him. 

 

The thing was, he did eventually find a translation that fitted perfect with his Master. Frank adored what he did to him, worshipping the ground that he walked on. Without Gerard there wouldn’t have been anything like this. Nothing more than a faded dream while Frank would probably have remained in a stale and dying relationship. Gerard was his everything. Sun and moon. Light and dark. The good and bad in his life, dependant on how Frank had behaved on a daily basis. 

 

The words sat on Frank’s tongue a little more excitedly than he expected them to be. Frank had wanted to play it completely cool, even though his stomach was currently churning away nervously, mouth going dry as he kept his eyes down, coming to be on the right side of Gerard as he set his Masters cutlery down to the side of what he was working on.

 

“Dinner will be ready in a few minutes,” Frank announced as he lay his own cutlery down next to Gerard, toying with going for it. Thinking that maybe now wasn’t such a good idea because Gerard looked more than exasperated while he looked through his papers, muttering out a ‘thank you’ to Frank while he continued to scan the work, not realising that Frank was actually about to say something else, “Mon Apollon.”

 

Gerard stopped then, holding a sheet of paper half folded over as he looked at Frank, seeing innocence plastered across his face, even though Frank knew that he had just gone and said. Foreign affection for his Master who meant the world and more to him, “What did you just say?”

 

“Hmm?” Frank looked at Gerard like he hadn’t done or said anything out of the ordinary, walking behind him to make his way back to the food that he needed to plate up, “I was just letting you know that dinner's nearly ready.”

 

“No…the other thing.” Gerard pushed, having to get up from his stool because he had reached out to grab at the back of Frank's shirt to stop him, pull him back, but he was gone and back over by the counters before Gerard could even stop him. Gerard walked over to Frank who was checking on the food on the grill, jumping a little when his Master came up behind him almost silently and without him even noticing, hands on his waist while Frank stood upright.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, sir.” Frank responded coyly, not expecting the sudden feeling of arms wrapping around him, holding him close while Gerard rested his chin on his shoulder.

 

“I think you do know what I’m talking about, boy,” Gerard purred in Frank's ear, making him groan quietly, wanting to rest his head back against Gerard while he held onto him tightly, one hand holding onto his shirt while the other splayed out flat against his stomach, “You are a lot cleverer than you let on. I know this. You cannot fool me Frank, especially when it comes to a language you know I speak.”

 

Frank hummed when he felt lips on his neck, peppering his skin with kisses, making his knees feel weak as Gerard's grip on his shirt tightened and his other hand kept him firmly in place.

 

“What did you say, boy? Answer me.” Gerard asked again, words warm against Frank's neck. Frank held onto the counter, his grip tightening when Gerard was making shivers run down his spine. More kisses were trailed across the side and back of his neck, this softer side of Gerard showing itself and making Frank feel like he was melting against his Master. 

 

“Mon...Apollon.” Frank answered breathlessly, one hand coming away from the counter to hold Gerard's hand that was still resting on his stomach. Frank leant his head back against Gerard's shoulder, swallowing, a whimper lingering in his throat when tongue lapped at his neck, sparking sensitive electric to prickle under Franks skin.

 

“Mon Apollon,” Gerard repeated, his accent making the words sound so much more meaningful than when Frank had said it, “You do know that I know what that means, don’t you?”

 

Frank nodded, unable to say yes to his Master.

 

“My Apollo,” Gerard breathed right in Frank's ear, the translation making Frank's insides twist and knot up over how he felt towards his Master. Gerard knowing what he had called him made Frank press into him more, "My boy, did you learn French for me?"   
  
Frank blushed then because he knew that he had done it purposely for Gerard. It may have only been two words of French that Frank had actually said, but it was more than his brain had taken in when he was taking the lesson in high school. It was more than he had ever bothered to remember before because it was for Gerard. His Apollo. His God. The one who took the pain away and made him feel normal.   
  
"Maybe," Frank answered, squirming against Gerard because the questioning made him feel nervous about what he had done. Gerard still held him though, holding him tighter, pressing a kiss to Frank's neck to calm him down. Frank had jumped the gun, thinking that he might not have liked it, but the way Gerard's lips brushed against his skin, warm and somewhat softer than usual, it made him think otherwise.   
  
"Why did you choose that?" Gerard continued to question, wondering why Frank had gone and chosen My Apollo as something that he would say to his Master. Something that seemed so out of the blue for the boy who had once run out of the room over the mention of him being a prince to Gerard.   
  
Because you are my world, Frank thought. The be all and end all of all of what he had and only wanted. Frank just couldn't find it in him to say exactly how he felt. Having been fucked up so much by his past one and only experience, Frank struggled, even though he felt it. Being honest was something that he felt fear over, especially when he became the one in his past relationship who was devoid of the affection he so desperately needed.

 

"Because," Frank stammered, finding himself all over nervous about his admittance. He knew that he could have given some weak reason, but then he wouldn't have been honest, plus he wouldn't have said how he really felt as Gerard continued to hold him from behind, slipping his hand from underneath Frank's so he could rest it on top, fingers locking together while he waited for Frank to answer, "Well, because you mean the world to me…a-and…I didn't know h-how to say it before…"   
  
Gerard hummed at that, loving how Frank was finally comfortable enough to open up to him about how he felt. Clearly he had given the nickname for a reason. Finally an affectionate name for his Master. Gerard could still sense how the boy felt a little tense in his arms, but he was relaxing slowly, in their relationship and as Gerard slipped the neck of Frank's shirt out of the way, kissing him from his neck to close to his shoulder.   
  
"Well, I like it," Gerard admitted with a smile, making Frank feel happy over the fact that his Master hadn't hated it or said that it was something inappropriate. To Frank it was more than appropriate. Gerard was worthy of that and more in Franks eye's, "Does that mean you would like a nickname, pup?" Gerard asked.   
  
Frank hadn't even considered that. He had gotten so used to being called boy and whatever other variations Gerard liked to throw in every now and again that the thought of him actually having some sort of nickname given by Gerard seemed unusual, "But don't I already have enough of them? Y'know, boy, pup, the other ones you call me."   
  
"My boy, those are not nicknames that could even be put on a high enough pedestal. They are terms in the lifestyle. I may call you boy or any of the other variations on a day to day basis, but it doesn't mean that I can't find something more fitting for you," Gerard explained, making Frank twist in his Master's grip to look at him in the corner of his eye, "Would you like a nickname?"   
  
"I-I don't know," Frank stumbled on his words, thinking about it for a second until a smokey burning smell hit his nose, "Shit, the food."   
  
Frank released himself from Gerard, grabbing at a towel before pulling the tray of food he had been cooking out from under the grill. Frank dropped the tray down on the counter, cursing under his breath when he caught his thumb on the hot metal, burning himself.   
  
"Is everything okay?" Gerard asked, watching Frank immediately stick his thumb in his mouth in a poor attempt to stop it from hurting, "You do know that is not how you deal with a burn- come here." Gerard sighed, grabbing Frank by the wrist, shaking his head while he tugged him over to the sink.   
  
Frank hissed when Gerard turned the tap on, holding his hand under the stream of ice cold water. Frank's instinct was to pull away, knowing that eventually he would be fine, he was just going to have to deal with a throbbing and overly hot thumb for the next few hours or so. But Gerard wasn't having it, even when Frank squirmed as the cold water started to sting his skin, eventually letting him move his hand away from the stream of cold water after two minutes, knowing that Frank was going to be okay.   
  
"You need to be more careful, boy." Gerard told him, watching Frank grab the towel to dry his hand off, being more than careful around his ice cold and stinging thumb.   
  
"You need to stop being such a good distraction then." Frank retorted, tossing the towel to one side before he looked over at the tray of food, seeing how it was badly burnt, but it probably wasn't going to be very nice to eat anymore, "Well, I hope you like burnt food…"   
  
"I'm sure it will be better than anything I can cook," Gerard answered positively with a smile, taking hold of Frank's hand, being careful not to catch his injured thumb before he brought Franks hand up to his lips, "My prince."   
  
"O-oh," Frank breathed out, watching Gerard as he pressed a tender kiss to his thumb, the warmth of Gerard's lips against his ice cold and numb thumb catching him off guard. The nickname had too, but this time Frank wasn't panicking. He was shocked at the use of the name that Gerard had once said to him, but this time it made his insides warm and his head spin in the best way possible. The affection more than warranted after what Frank had called Gerard, "You've said that one before…"   
  
"I know I have, boy," Gerard nodded, pressing another kiss to the pad of Frank’s thumb, "And it still stands true. I can't have such a meaningful nickname without you having one that is just as, if not more fitting." 

 

“I don’t know what to say,” Frank stammered out, watching as Gerard kissed each pad on his fingers before pressing one more kiss to the palm of his hand. 

 

“Do you like it?" Gerard questioned, watching Frank carefully to see how his facial expression changed, "I know how you were about it before. I have always seen you as a prince from the moment I told you, but your disappearance and how you admitted to getting scared. My feelings towards you have not changed, but if you need more time to adjust to it then remember, I am a patient man."   
  
"No, it's fine," Frank reassured Gerard before nodding, finally warming up to the affection and accepting it like he was supposed to. It was different now. Completely different in more ways than one, but also in the fact that Frank was in a relationship where he was finally getting the affection that he sorely missed out on, "I do, I do like it…I just didn't know you had it in you be such a romantic."   
  
"I may be who I am, that will never change, but I will always surprise you," Gerard reminded Frank before getting back on track with what they were supposed to be doing, "Now, shall we eat before dinner goes cold?"   
  
"Oh yeah," Frank snapped back into what he was supposed to be doing, moving away from Gerard to retrieve the bowls, "It probably will be cold now though, sorry."   
  
"Don't apologise," Gerard said, going back over to the breakfast bar where he sat down on his stool, moving his paperwork out of the way, "Apparently you had a distraction."   
  
"That I did," Frank smirked, serving up dinner, placing some of the unfortunately burnt prawns on top of his Master's dinner before bringing both bowls over to the bar, "Dinner is served, Mon Apollon."   
  
"Thank you my prince," Gerard responded as Frank set his food down in front of him, sitting down next to Gerard while he waited with bated breath, watching Gerard pick up his cutlery to begin eating, hoping and praying that it was going to be okay, "It's been a while since I've had risotto."   
  
"I hope it's okay." Frank winced, watching as Gerard took a bite, chewing slowly before pointing at his dinner with his fork.   
  
"What is it, boy?"   
  
"Lemon and fennel risotto," Frank told him, waiting, practically holding his breath to find out if it was okay and still edible, "Well…it's supposed to be."   
  
"This is amazing," Gerard told Frank, seeing the look of relief wash over the boys face instantly, "I can't begin to understand how you do it, but this is delicious. You have a gift for cooking, my boy."   
  
"I wouldn't put it that way," Frank blushed deeply, averting his gaze from Gerard's proud stare, "I mean, I'm a little rusty- may I eat, sir?"   
  
"Of course," Gerard waved his fork towards Franks dinner, "If this is rusty then you must be a phenomenal chef. You could do something with a talent like that. Cook professionally. I could see you being a head chef in some high class restaurant with a skill like that."   
  
"Oh I don't know…" Frank said modestly, playing with his food while they talked, "I mean, if I was then who would be your assistant? How would you cope without me?"   
  
"I'm sure I could cope with you in other aspects of my life," Gerard pointed out suggestively, making Frank blush more when his Master's hand came to squeeze the top of his thigh, "I will always have my prince."

 

Frank began to eat and the two of them went silent while they did so. Gerard took another bite out of his dinner before he dropped his fork down almost unlike how he usually would. Frank frowned, watching as Gerard got up from his stool, still chewing, holding a hand over his mouth while he spoke through a mouthful of food, “Excuse me for a moment.”

 

“Everything okay?” Frank asked, hoping that Gerard hadn't just been paying him lip service, actually finding the food awful to the point that he had to go off and spit it out away from Frank. 

 

“Everything is fine, boy,” Gerard reassured Frank, walking towards the stairs, pointing up them, “I will be back in a moment.”

 

“Oh, okay,” Frank nodded, looking down at his bowl of food, not sure whether he could continue eating when Gerard was not sat to his left, “Should I wait for you to get back?”

 

“Please continue,” Gerard waved a hand at Frank before he disappeared up the stairs two at a time. As much as Frank knew that he could continue eating, he found it almost unnerving to eat without Gerard by his side. Tentatively, he took tiny bites, chewing slowly while he watched the stairs, frowning, wondering why on earth Gerard had to disappear off so quickly.

 

Probably just gone to the bathroom, Frank thought as he scooped up another small mouthful of food, eating it more than slowly while he waited for his Master to return.

 

Minutes later, Gerard was walking down the stairs, coming back over to the bar where Frank was sat.

 

“Better?” Frank asked, watching as Gerard picked up his dinner and walked back into the kitchen area. Frank watched him, hoping that Gerard wasn't about to throw his food away. Luckily he didn't. Frank breathed a sigh of relief as Gerard placed his dinner in the microwave to warm it back up. 

 

“Much better.” Gerard admitted with a smile. Frank saw how Gerard wasn’t actually warming his dinner back up though. He walked away from the microwave, coming back to sit next to Frank, patting his thigh to reassure him. “You needn't look so worried my prince. Everything is okay. I’m just going to finish my dinner later.”

 

“Really?” Frank stammered, hoping and praying that Gerard wasn’t lying.

 

“Frank,” Gerard sighed, his voice still soft but warning as he padded back over to Frank, pressing a kiss against his hair, “Dinner is wonderful as always, please stop thinking that I’m trying to get rid of it without you seeing.”

 

“How did you-” Frank sputtered, wondering how in the world Gerard got in his head and read his mind.

 

“Because I’m not stupid,” Gerard said while he sat himself back down next to Frank, “Clearly you became tense when I left, but you really have nothing to worry about. I will eat later. I’ll even make sure that I tell you when I eat so you don’t think that I’m just looking for a get out.” 

 

“Okay.” Frank nodded again, feeling more than relieved with what Gerard had said, continuing to eat when he was more than comfortable with his Master by his side.

 

“So,” Gerard got Frank's attention back, “Did you ever consider cooking as a profession?”   
  
“Not really, I don't know,” Frank sighed, chewing on his dinner while he thought about his answer, “I mean, I always enjoyed home economics in high school, but once I moved in with Ryan, he took over cooking.”   
  
“It's such a shame that he felt the need to squash your dream just for his own benefit,” Gerard mimicked the sigh, shaking his head at what Frank had told him.   
  
“I wouldn't have said it was a dream,” Frank smirked, “It's not like I was doing it make a career out of it.”   
  
“And why not?” Gerard frowned, “You could have had it as a dream job. Did you not dream about your future when you were younger?”   
  
“I never really dreamt about my future when I was in high school. I guess I lived more in the moment than planning ahead,” Frank answered, making himself curious, turning to look at Gerard, “Did you have any dreams when you were younger? Or did you always want to be where you are right now?”   
  
Gerard chuckled at Frank's question, “When I was a child I didn't dream about becoming a congressman. I was more interested in catching a Guilion."   
  
Frank stopped eating mid chew then, mouth hanging open for a second before he closed it. Utter confusion filled his face, not knowing what Gerard was going on about until he spoke, "I'm sorry…a what?"   
  
"A Guilion," Gerard repeated like Frank was supposed to know what he was talking about, even though he didn't and continued to look at his Master like he was talking a completely different language, "Do you not know what one of those is?   
  
Frank shook his head, wondering what on earth Gerard was going on about.   
  
"A Guilion is a hybrid animal. A full-size lion with the head of a guinea pig," Gerard explained quite happily, smiling almost child like as he recalled his dream, "Of course the animal is completely mythical, but seven year old me didn't know that. Seven year old me wanted one more than anything in the world."   
  
Frank chuckled at that, almost being able to picture a younger Gerard wanted an animal just like that. It seemed very him. Seemed just like the kind of creature that he would desperately want, "And here was me wanting a puppy for my seventh birthday."   
  
"You see, it wasn't even like I could ask my mom or dad for one for my birthday. It's a wild animal, so I knew that I had to catch it," Gerard recalled, remembering how he would go out after school and at the weekends, trying his best to catch the animal that he really wanted as a pet. All dressed up in his raincoat, shorts and wellington boots because his mother insisted that he wore the boots out in the garden. The toy binoculars would be worn around his neck, ready to spot it when it finally appeared. Plus he would never leave to go on a Guilion hunt without his trusty net, "I would set up a box trap in the back garden and wait for it in the bushes, watching, hoping and praying that today would be the day that I would finally have the pet that I wanted so badly."   
  
"If you used a trap," Frank thought, vocalising as he ate more of his dinner, "What did you use for bait?"   
  
"Marshmallows," Gerard answered like it should have been obvious, "Everybody knows that Guilions love marshmallows."   
  
Frank couldn't help but smirk at everything that Gerard was saying. By far it was the most adorable thing he had ever heard about this now powerful and confident politician. Even imagining Gerard as a young boy, hiding in the bushes, waiting for his long awaited Guilion to finally be caught in his box trap, Frank couldn't even stop his heart from melting over how innocent and wonderful Gerard's story was.   
  
"This is honestly the most amazing childhood story I have ever heard," Frank smiled at Gerard, "But I have to ask, if it were real and you had caught one, where would you have kept it?"   
  
“There is one place you can keep an animal like a Guilion, and that is under your bed.” Gerard answered more than confidently, “There are two places that a Guilion thrives in. One is in the wild and the second is under a bed, especially if you give it enough marshmallows.”

 

“Well at least you tried to get the pet that you wanted,” Frank pouted, pushing the last of his dinner around the bowl with his fork, “I realised by my tenth birthday after pleading with my mom that I was never going to get the puppy that I wanted.”

 

“We may have not got what we wanted then,” Gerard said, taking hold of Frank's chin between his thumb and forefinger, getting him to look at him, “But I know now that I have the pup that I want.”


	9. Chapter 7: Gag You Open and Bind You Down, Leave You Helpless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been half written since the beginning of the story. Parker has been very excited about this for so long. This is why we haven't held back on getting this chapter up. Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Any errors, apologies, but we think we got them all :)

“You’ve been a good boy, Frank.” Gerard said idly as he walked back into their playroom, Frank’s eyes opening, taking in Gerard’s upside down form as a muffled whimper left his sweaty lips.

 

He knew he shouldn’t speak a word, God fuck no, not if he wanted to be up here for fuck knows how long. He just remained as he was, his one ankle in a black leather cuff, cuffed to a thick rope that was suspended to the ceiling. The strap wrapped around his leg maybe twice before it was attached to another cuff around his thigh, his wrist pressed against his back- clipped to his chest harness, leather straps wrapped up again, keeping his left side still.

 

His right leg bent in a knee thick strap, the strap keeping his leg curled whether he liked it or not, harnessed to the same strap further on, his wrist cuff attached to his knee, roped up to the bar he was attached to, suspended from the ceiling.

 

His face encased in a black leather mask, eyes open, mouth zipped closed. His chest still bound in a black cross harness that Gerard had connected to his collar, his thighs in matching garters that had started to form beads of sweat underneath.

 

All of it remained damn peachy keen compared to the black silicone ring around his dick, sustaining his hard on since he was strung up ages ago. He was mortified every time he heard a dull and soft ‘thup’ of precome landing on the mask on the underside of his chin or when it rolled down his chest.

 

The inside of his mask was wet and hot, his breathing fugging it up, making him sweat, adding to his panting, his skin tightening.

 

“You look so good.” Gerard smiled, tilting his head to the side before running his hand through his pale yellow-white hair, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, black tie loosened in a way that had Frank’s mouth running dry.

 

Frank remained silent as his body turned and rotated slightly thanks to the thick chains keeping him aloft, his eyes never moving from Gerard, who was smirking at him in a way that Frank had grown to love, knowing that whatever came after that smirk would tear at Frank’s insides and put him in his place.

 

Like the dog he was.

 

“I think you can come down now, what do you think, boy?” Gerard asked as he reached forward and unzipped Frank’s mouth, the teenager gasping heavily for fresh, cool air.

 

“I- I’ve been good, Master,” Frank croaked, “Please, sir.”

 

“You think so?”

 

“Yes sir, I do.” Frank managed and Gerard’s eyebrow quirked before he leaned over, pulling on a crank that let Frank fall, coming crashing to the ground, hitting the floor flat on his front with a loud grunt before his legs followed- his body still at a bent angle thanks to the straps.

 

Instant pins and needles.

 

Frank lay there on the floor, panting heavily when Gerard nudged his masked face with his shoe, and making Frank look up at him with heavy-lidded eyes.

 

“Come on, boy.” Gerard said simply as he uncuffed Frank’s arm from his thigh and from his back, “Follow me.”

 

Frank got up onto his knees when Gerard tutted, making him pause, “Pardon?”

 

“Did I say get up?” Gerard asked and Frank shied, shaking his head.

 

“No, Master.”

 

“You crawl, dog.” Gerard replied and walked out of the room with Frank walking behind him on his hands and knees, staring down at the ground and obeying in silence.

 

Frank followed, looking up when Gerard opened the door, leading Frank into his study upstairs. Gerard wandered over to his armchair and sat down, snapping his fingers at the floor as a gesture that Frank recognised.

 

Frank crawled over, stopping in front of Gerard, who spun his finger around, “Turn to the side, boy.”

 

Frank nodded, muttering a ‘yes, sir’ and he turned to his side, knowing already what Gerard wanted. He went down on his knees and his elbows, subdued and staring at the ground as Gerard lifted his legs, placing them, ankles crossed, on top of Frank’s back.

 

“Tell me, Frank.” Gerard began as he picked up his briefcase, setting it in his lap as he adjusted his feet, the heel of his shoe digging into Frank’s side, making him hiss softly in pain, “What are you?”

 

“I- I don’t understand.” Frank frowned as he felt fingers on the back of his mask, unzipping it carefully and pulling it off. The cool air hitting Frank’s sweaty face deliciously, making him relax slightly. He felt Gerard’s shoe on his face, applying pressure to his cheekbone.

 

“Excuse me, boy? What was that?” Gerard asked, toeing Frank’s face with the tip of his shoe.

 

“I don’t understand, sir.” Frank corrected quickly and Gerard moved his foot, replacing it where it was but not before he ran his hand lovingly through Frank’s short, spiky hair.

 

“Good boy.”

 

Frank smiled serenely at the loving touch before Gerard’s foot was replaced over the other, setting the briefcase closed as he began reading through papers, “I asked you something, didn’t I boy?”

 

“Yes, sir.” Frank replied as he felt the pain in his elbows starting already, but he was grateful that he wasn’t suspended upside down still.

 

“Answer.”

 

“Master I…” Frank frowned, his voice wavering, “I don’t understand the question.”

 

“I asked you what you are.”

 

“I’m…” Frank frowned, wracking his brain, “I’m yours, sir?”

 

“Of course you are. You should know by now.” Gerard replied with a heavy warning undertone in his voice, “But in this case… You’re my what?”

 

“I’m…” Frank tried to think back to any sort of moment that Gerard’s asked this before when- “Oh! I’m your footstool, sir.”

 

“Damn right, boy.” Gerard said simply, “And you’ll be my footstool for how long?”

 

“As long as you want, Master.” Frank nodded and he heard Gerard hum, obviously satisfied with the answer he had been given.

 

“Frank?”

 

“Yes, sir?” Frank readjusted a fraction, trying his best not to show any sign of pain at his current position. The last thing he wanted was to make his Master upset that he couldn’t do what he was told.

 

Frank was a good boy.

 

He had to be.

 

“I want you to do something for me, Frank.”

 

“Anything, sir.”

 

And Frank meant it, he wanted it.

 

“I have to read through these contracts I was given to sign.” Gerard replied idly as Frank curled and uncurled his fists, trying to ease the uncomfortable burning in his upper arms. Although that was nothing compared to his knees on the polished wood, “But in saying that, I want you, Frank.”

 

Oh.

 

Frank swallowed heavily, his eyes closed, squeezed shut at the prospect of pleasing Gerard, of the possibly that he’d be used to make his Master feel good.

 

“Do you know what I want, dog?”

 

“N- No, sir…” Frank gasped as the heel of Gerard’s shoe dig into his kidney, his thighs shaking as he withheld the urge to moan.

 

“On your knees, right here. Now.” Gerard ordered, his feet lifting from their perch, placing themselves on either side of Frank as the latter turned to sit facing his Master, eager as all hell, close seconds to salivating as Gerard’s dominant stare never wavered.

 

Frank’s eyes skated from Gerard’s opened legs, his slouched position, his black slacks pulling tight and the somehow bored but still captivated look. Frank watched as Gerard put the pages on the armrest, his fingers unbuckling his belt in a slow and teasing manner, unfastening his pants and pulling them down to his thighs.

 

“Get over here, boy.”

 

Frank nodded quickly, sitting up as he reached up with shaking fingers to pull Gerard’s tight boxers down, careful to lift them up over Gerard’s erection. Frank let out a moan, licking at his bottom lip when he looked up at his Master for a split second, waiting for confirmation.

 

Gerard’s slim fingers knotted in Frank's damp-sweaty hair and edged his head down, the somewhat sturdy and forceful confirmation that he needed to take Gerard up on his order. Frank licked his lips as he nuzzled his face at Gerard’s crotch, whimpering at the feel of his Master’s dick.

 

Frank pulled Gerard’s underwear down as he lifted his hips, just enough give for Frank’s shaking and ready fingers to pull his Master out, lips already latching in a wet slick around Gerard’s dick, lapping with his tongue. Gerard let out a soft whimper fall from his own mouth, a sound that Frank knew to be just for him considering he knew just as well that Gerard was a pro at holding in his vocality.

 

Frank hollowed his cheeks, taking Gerard further into his warm mouth, taking him far down in the first go before he pulled up, hand squeezing the base before he stroked Gerard with his spit-slicked hand. He ran his tongue up the underside, hand slipping in to Gerard’s boxers to grasp his balls, massaging and squeezing, glancing up to see Gerard’s head back on his shoulders, chest rising and falling rapidly with his lips parted.

 

Frank let out a groan at the sight of his Master, feeling a soft bubble of pride rise up inside of his stomach at the realisation and sheer trepidation that he was the one to make Gerard look that way, feel so good and so good that it took over his body. Frank whimpered as he took his Master into his mouth again, going as far down as he could when Gerard’s hand tugged on his hair and pulled him off.

 

Frank slurped at the spit running from his mouth, whimpering at the tight hold as he looked up at Gerard, who was looking back with a flushed tint to his cheeks.

 

“Such a good boy.” He muttered, his voice rough and breathy, “Taking me like that, so needy and so grateful, aren’t you?”

 

“Y- Yes- fuck-” Frank grunted as Gerard’s grip tightened more on his hair, the pain in his scalp shooting down into his chest and his neck.

 

“And what if I wanted it whether you liked it or not, Frank? What then?” Gerard asked simply as his spare hand wrapped around himself, stroking slowly, knowing full well that Frank could catch glimpses in his periphery.

 

“W- Would you do it if I didn’t want you to?” Frank retorted, panting slightly as Gerard’s grip moved from his hair to his throat, squeezing on the side of his neck until his fingers started to tingle.

 

“That mouth that thinks it can speak so freely is going to get you in trouble, boy.” Gerard warned as he reached up, loosening his grip on Frank’s neck to clamp his hand down on Frank’s jaw, “ You should know better by now.”

 

Frank looked at Gerard defiantly, his mouth wide open in a grasp that would leave bruises on his skin. Frank swallowed against his collar, whining unhappily as he continued to glance down at Gerard’s slow and deliberate motions.

 

“And what if I forced your mouth open and fuck it, boy?” Gerard asked, “Gag you open and bind you down, leave you helpless.”

 

Frank let out a long moan then, his brain conjuring up the mental image painted for him, the thought of Gerard using him like that was enough to make his knees shake beneath him and his heart skip a frightened beat.

 

“That got your attention a bit more, didn’t it?” Gerard asked then as he let go of Frank’s mouth and let him fall to the floor, pushing him over roughly. Frank fell to the floor, landing on his elbow with a soft huff when Gerard’s hand returned to his own slick and leaking erection, thumbing and pumping.

 

Frank remained where he was, watching avidly when he swallowed, wanting so badly to feel the weight of his Master on his tongue. Gerard merely chuckled as he got up out of the chair, pulling his pants up slowly, putting himself away. Frank stifled a whimper, frowning to himself as Gerard walked passed him and out of the study. Frank waited patiently until his Master returned, hands behind his back before he sat down again.

 

Gerard held up a gag, a wide o-ring gag that Frank recognised immediately. He opened his mouth obediently as Gerard leaned forward and slid the gag around Frank’s neck, the steel ring sliding behind his teeth. Gerard clasped it shut, smiling down at his submissive who was instantly drooling, tongue running over the bottom of the ring.

 

“Now I can do what I want to this mouth…” Gerard sighed out and Frank looked down at the heavy strain in Gerard’s black slacks. He glanced up at Gerard as he unfastened his pants yet again and let them and his underwear drop down to his calves as he pushed them down from his thighs.

 

Gerard sat himself back down in the chair, legs spread as he waited patiently, hands on the armrests and eyes trained on his prized pet.

 

“Not so smart-mouthed now, are we, dog?” Gerard sneered, “Go on, say something.”

 

Frank shook his head, whining as the pooling drool fell like overflow down his chin, dripping onto his exposed thighs in a sticky mess. He tilted his head to the side, trying to ignore the silicone ring still around his swollen dick. He looked at Gerard’s hardened erection in his lap and wondered how he seemed so calm and patient, hands so close without touching.

 

Gerard looked down at his own lap and at Frank with that devilish smirk on his lips, “Oh I can see it in your eyes, boy. How badly you want it, don’t you? Drooling and slobbering like the mongrel you are.”

 

Frank edged forward on his knees, sitting between his Master’s legs as he straightened up, whimpering and pleading as best he could when Gerard took Frank by the hair, holding his head up as a large rivulet of spit ran from his mouth. Frank cringed at the pain as Gerard lifted him up, “Beg for it.”

 

Frank frowned at the gag in his mouth, wondering just how Gerard wanted him to do that. Gerard smirked then, pushing Frank back down when he lifted a leg up put the sole of his shoe on Frank’s forehead, pressing firmly as Frank sat back on the floor, a leg on either side as the cold wood floor touched his inner thighs.

 

Gerard ran the top of his shoe over Frank’s cheek slowly, leather skidding slightly on clammy skin. Frank leaned into the gesture, whining as he ran his face over the shoe, slick cheek as he cherished his Master’s boot with all he had in him.

 

Frank ran his tongue over Gerard’s shoe slowly and sucked in, swallowing as he shifted forward, whining as he pressed himself against Gerard’s leg, groaning low in the back of his throat at the press of friction hit him in all the right places.

 

Frank looked up, his eyes rolling back in his skull as he tried it again, rubbing himself against his Master’s leg in an attempt to shave off at least an inch of the pent up nerves and frustration in his system. He glanced up at his Master again, giving his best desperate plea in the form of a prolonged stare and pawing fingers on Gerard’s exposed thigh.

 

Gerard’s leg slid to the side as he sunk further into the seat, his fingers sliding down over his thigh and back up before he wrapped a hand around himself, moaning low and definitely for Frank’s benefit. The sound hit Frank’s ears and made his stomach jolt as he watched Gerard touch himself, hand stroking in another deliberate tease on show for his submissive.

 

Frank sat up eagerly, wiping his mouth on the back of his arm as he took in every detail with greedy eyes. He sat up, wishing and waiting for Gerard to do something and anything to and with him.

 

“Fuck…” Gerard gasped out softly, his hand reaching out to grab Frank’s black locks and pull him up higher before he pushed Frank’s wide open mouth down on his dick. Frank choked lightly on his Master, groaning at the ache in his knees, as he relaxed in his Master’s touch and let Gerard use him like he wanted to.

 

Frank screwed his eyes shut, indulging every other of his senses in his thorough mouth-fucking. He let out a moan as Gerard tugged harder on his hair, body hitching as Gerard sped him up, his hips lifting up as he chased his long-awaited orgasm.

 

Frank submitted to it though, moaning in his throat as the tip of Gerard’s dick hit in the same spot. Frank withheld the urge to gag properly as Gerard sped up, rutting in a fevered rhythm into his pet’s mouth. Frank felt his own hand gripping in desperation around the base of his own dick, knowing that coming wasn’t impossible with silicone and that he was thanking every single deity that Gerard had gone soft on him and hadn’t picked a cock ring in a sturdier material and cut off his orgasm chances completely. He knew he could come, but it was the ‘when’ that took it’s sweet time hitting him.

 

It was the slap to the face that pulled Frank out of his fervid palming, the smack of palm on his cheek overwhelming him completely, bringing him back to Earth and to Gerard, the fog that slipped over his mind made his skin warm and his brain tick over into a new. He felt every ounce of pain diminish into a fraction of what it’s original magnitude was, his brain switching from his own release to the one-track resolution of pleasing his Master, his subspace hitting him like bricks made of pure clouded mist.

 

Frank’s skin prickled and his mouth continued it’s stretch around the gag and around Gerard’s dick. His eyes opened as he glanced up and looked up at his God, feeling the slick of Gerard’s dick against the inside of his cheek and his teeth. Gerard’s hand hit his face again before it gripped his jaw tightly, fingers digging like they had before into his flesh.

 

Gerard pulled himself out of Frank’s mouth moments later after he had completely ravaged every inch of it, spit in abundance as it lay in a thick string between the tip and Frank’s pierced and gagged mouth.

 

Gerard wrapped a hand around himself, pumping roughly before he let out a grunt and a moan worthy of a God. His eyebrows knitting together as he fucked into his fist, stroking through his orgasm as he came in warm white streaks on Frank’s pink and heated face. Frank let out a muffled whine as his Master’s come hit his cheek and his lips, running in soft tendrils of fluid over his widened lips.

 

Gerard let go of his dick, panting heavily as he kept his eyes on his submissive. Heavy-lidded eyes that were dark and dominant, eyes that roved every inch of Frank’s face, bottom lip between his teeth as he slowly and sinuously sat up in the chair.

 

“Look at you, boy.” Gerard tutted in his post-sex voice, rougher in quality than normal, “Disgusting little pup.”

 

Frank swallowed hard as his Master’s come ran down the sensitive valley in his neck, watching Gerard’s hands steadily as they reached down and unclipped the gag, removing it from Frank’s mouth slowly. Frank licked his lips, tasting his Dominant on his lips like a greedy child with candy.

 

“So needy and so eager to please after I’ve hung you up, hmm?” Gerard asked as his index finger trailed through his sticky come on his pet’s face, rubbing it in even more, marking him yet again.

 

“Y- Yes, sir.” Frank whimpered, edging forward on his knees, keening as he leaned into the touch, “All for you.”

 

“That’s more like it.” Gerard crooned, “My good boy. What do you say?”

 

 “Thank you, sir.”


	10. Chapter 8: New in More Ways Than One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I’m not dead. I’m alive and well (Well, as well as I can be right now lol) and finally, fucking finally, there is an update. Sorry for the delay. Life got the better of me and I had some stuff to deal with, but thank you for being patient and here we finally are with a chapter! I hope you enjoy, this was honestly fun to write.

Frank was bored. The thing about Gerard giving him some free time so he could relax and read in his office meant that Frank honestly didn't know what to do with himself. Lunch had been done and he had cleaned up after himself in no time at all. He half considered just finding something to watch on tv, but that seemed like such a waste of time. He wanted to be productive, but at the same time he didn't know how to be productive while his Master sat away in his office, probably having an easier time with the whole free time thing.

Frank half considered reading too, just like his Master was, but half the books that he looked over on the collection of bookshelves that dotted the house seemed a little too complicated for his liking, or they were in French. Plus Frank also worried about handling some of the books too. A lot of them looked old and well loved, so he really didn't want Gerard finding him reading some priceless first edition without even realising that he was. Frank knew that he had done well recently, behaving and making his Master proud, so of course he didn't want to end up being disciplined for doing something that he didn't even realise he was doing wrong.    
  
Frank ended up wandering around the house, hands stuffed in his jeans pockets while he paced, looking over the vast collection of decorations, ornaments and photos that were dotted around the house in perfect places. Clearly put there by Lindsey after a small amount of time considering if what had been placed was going to work there. Such a feminine touch filled placed, even including the flowers which were freshly delivered this morning. Freshly arranged this morning by Lindsey herself which Frank couldn't help but watch as she cut and set the out in the crystal vase from the living room and the two vases which had come from both hers and Gerard's bedroom. The usual white lilies were gone, replaced with opal-like roses, beautiful two-tone pink and white roses, freesias, white lilies and decorative foliage. Gerard had barely batted an eyelid, saying that the new flowers looked wonderful before turning back to his work while eating breakfast. Frank however had been fascinated, chewing on his toast slowly while Lindsey hummed whilst at work with her new flowers.   
  
Flowers which Frank sniffed at again right now when he came past the couch and looked out of the large windows overlooking the garden. He really had no idea what he was going to do until it came to the next thing on his list to do. Frank checked the time, seeing that he still had several hours until he had to make dinner. Far too much time to be wasted. Frank knew that he had far too much time on his hands and very little things that he could do with it. If only he knew what to do with himself, then it wouldn't have been so bad. It wouldn't have gotten to the point that Frank felt like he only had one thing to do. One thing that had him walking up the stairs, hoping and praying that he could kill some time with Gerard instead of just pacing and hoping that something to do would just fall in front of him and give him an opportunity not to be bored out of his skull.   


Frank found himself walking down the hallway towards the office where Gerard was currently sat in. He came to a stop outside the office door, pausing for a second, wondering if he should have even been bothering Gerard at all during this free time. In all honesty, he felt like he shouldn’t have been thinking about knocking on the office door, but he didn’t know what else to do. He didn’t how else he was going to waste the hours that lay out in front of him, so spending it with his Master seemed like the best thing to do. The worst thing that could happen was that Gerard might have sent him away, but at least if he did then Frank could have asked him what he could do with his time. Getting a suggestion at least would have been good enough, but Frank would have preferred to have wasted his free time in the presence of his Master.

Frank took a deep breath before he knocked, wincing as he did so, not sure if he was going to hear Gerard from the other side asking him to come in or to leave him be. He waited, listening out, hoping that Gerard wasn’t going to turn him away. A moment passed before Frank heard something through the door. His Master’s voice, speaking to him from behind the door.

“Enter.”

Frank breathed a sigh of relief, going for the door handle, opening the door before looking in. There he saw Gerard sat at his desk, reclining in his chair, glasses on, book in hand which he was reading. Gerard didn’t even look up from where he was reading in the book as Frank entered the room, closing the door behind him before he stood, patiently waiting with his hands behind his back, waiting for his Master to talk to him.

“How can I help you, boy?” Gerard asked, turning the page in his book, glancing up at Frank quickly before going back to reading his book.

“Nothing really, just,” Frank started, realising that he didn’t want to immediately come out with the fact that he couldn’t find anything to do while his Master relaxed in his office. He tried to play it cool, looking down at his feet while he shrugged, scratching at the back of his neck before looking back at Gerard, “Wanted to see how you were doing I guess.”

“Mm-hm,” Gerard hummed out, narrowing his eyes at Frank, noticing how he looked somewhat almost unsure of why he was actually in the office right now, “Well I’m doing fine, thank you for asking, boy.”

Frank nodded, taking Gerard's answer. He had hoped that maybe it would have striked a conversation up between them, but Gerard merely smiled at him before looking back down at his book, fully engrossing himself in what he was doing again.

This hadn’t got entirely how Frank had planned for it to go. It seemed that Gerard was more than likely ahead of him with this kind of questioning to get something out of it. He either saw through it or didn’t see through it at all, just thinking that Frank was actually checking up on him, making sure that he was okay even though Frank was dying for something to do instead of just wandering around like some lost puppy who was missing its Master.

Frank let out a sigh, stuffing his hands back into his jeans pockets, taking it upon himself to wander round the office slowly, looking over the shelves that Gerard had filled with books. Frank wasn’t aware of it, but Gerard looked at him from over his glasses, wondering what on earth Frank was up to, scanning over his vast library, paying close attention to a couple of books when he noticed them, bringing his face closer to the spines, running a finger over them before he mouthed out the titles to himself.

“Is there a reason for your appearance, boy?” Gerard asked curiously, watching as Frank looked at him, looking like he had no idea what he was talking about, “You do know that free time means you don’t have to be in the same room as me. You can do whatever and be wherever you want to be in the house.”

“I know,” Frank nodded, turning his attention back to the bookshelf, noticing an odd looking green paperweight in a small gap between the books. Frank didn’t dare to pick it up, fearing that he would probably drop it as he tried to figure out it was supposed to look like. Instead he ran a finger over it, still confused about what it was that he had just looked it, but he moved past it, turning his attention back to his Master with a smile, “Like I said, I just wanted to make sure that you were doing okay.”

“Well you did what you came here to do so-” Gerard started, only stopping when he watched Frank walk over to the couch opposite his desk, dropping down to sit, throwing one leg onto the couch while he let the other hang down, arm draping over the arm rest that he sat himself against, “Boy, do you want to end up in trouble for putting your grubby feet all over my furniture?”

Frank had been smiling to himself, feeling like he was actually doing something now that he was in the same room as his Master, but the smile dropped from his fact the moment that Gerard’s tone changed and he looked at Frank like he was doing the worst thing that he could have been doing right now. Frank dropped his foot to the floor while he apologised instantly, shifting on the couch. The leather creaked beneath him as he sat upright, sighing again, rolling his tongue bar against his teeth while he tried to think of anything that he could have been doing right now that might have involved Gerard.

SIlence fell over the room again as Gerard went back to reading his book, ignoring his boy who was still sat on the couch, watching his Master reading. Frank couldn’t understand how Gerard could be so content with doing something such as reading while he couldn’t even find or think of anything to do. It annoyed him to the point that Frank just sat back on the couch, sighing rather dramatically, wondering if he would end up getting his Master's attention so he didn’t have to be bored for the rest of the afternoon.

Gerard looked up, watching Frank after he had sighed rather pointedly, catching his attention, making him watch the boy as he got up from the couch, pacing yet again. Gerard kept his eyes on Frank, wondering why he was even trying to get his attention when he had all this free time to do whatever he wanted to do. Why on earth had he decided to be how he was being, walking around the office, being more than annoying with the way he hummed, looking around, avoiding looking at Gerard before yet again, Frank sighed dramatically. Louder this time, overly dramatic which only got Gerard more annoyed.

“What ever is the matter, boy?” Gerard asked with a sigh, placing a bookmark in the book on the page that he was at, closing the book before he placed it down on his desk, “You have all this free time on your hands yet you decide to come and interfere with mine?”

"Can a sub not spend time with his Master?” Frank asked innocently like he wasn’t completely bored out of his skull, looking for anything to do that might mean that the hours of free time would fly by, “Can I not be in the same room as you while we have this free time?” Frank asked again, making air quotes with his fingers while he said free time.

“It depends on if you have an agenda,” Gerard spoke, shifting in his chair, removing his glasses before setting them down on the desk, “Do you have an agenda, boy? What are you after? Have you nothing to keep yourself occupied with?”

“I do not have an agenda,” Frank gasped, feigning shock that his Master would even think such a thing of him. Of course he did to a degree though because Frank was bored and he didn’t want to be bored. He hoped that being with Gerard would have meant that his boredom would have gone away, but he was stood across from the desk, finding himself caving, sighing again before finally admitting, “I’m just...I’m bored.”

“You’re bored?” Gerard scoffed out his question, finding it hard to believe that someone like Frank could honestly find himself being bored, “My boy, how could you possibly be bored?”

“Because I don’t know what to do with myself,” Frank answered rather glumly, feeling jealous of the fact that his Master had something to do while he just felt like was wandering around with no clue of how he could occupy himself, “You’re alright. You’re reading. Me however...I just don’t know what to do.”

“How about reading yourself? Or even watching television...or even taking up a hobby,” Gerard reeled off things that Frank could easily have done with his time instead of barging in on his, “There are lots of things you could do, boy.”

“Yeah…” Frank winced, feeling grateful of the fact that his Master was giving him options, but he wasn’t feeling any of them, “I didn’t want to do anything like that though. I just wasn’t in the mood for anything like that.”

“If you're after what I think you are after…”

“What?” Frank frowned, not knowing what Gerard was going on about until he saw the way he quirked his eyebrow up like it was obvious what he thought the boy was going on about. The penny dropped then and Frank realised, backtracking because even though ‘that’ was was a very good option, Frank knew that he wasn't pushing for sex, “Oh, no- god no. Like yeah, that's a good idea, but I didn't come here for sex. I mean, no offence to you because you are you and I'm sure we could do something but...I didn't come here to try and seduce you for sex.”

“Seduce me?” Gerard raised his eyebrows at that statement, “My boy, I somehow don't think that your levels of seduction could tempt me when I'm not in the mood.”

“Worked before.” Frank smirked, remembering the first time he got Gerard into bed with him.

“You got lucky, boy.”

“Yeah I did.” Frank waggled his eyebrows at Gerard before he sat himself back down on the couch, looking rather smug about the fact that he did get Gerard to sleep with him the first time.

"Be that as it may, you should still be doing something with your free time instead of bothering me," Gerard spoke, wanting to go back to reading, but Frank was more of a distraction that he couldn't ignore, especially when he got up yet again, making his way over to the side of the desk, looking over his Master for a second as he thought of a question in his head.

"Tell me something," Frank asked, finally thinking of something that could occupy his time while at the same time spending time with Gerard. He came to realise that Gerard pretty much knew everything about him, including what he was into sexually. Frank was a completely open book for Gerard, yet Gerard remained closed, just like the book that was sat on the desk, not being read because Frank had decided to move from the side of the desk, sitting himself down by his Master's feet, looking up at him with curious wonder in his eyes.   


"Okay…" Gerard answered, completely put on the spot by what Frank had just said to him. He sat thinking about what some things he could say to Frank while scratching at his temple, pondering, coming up with something just to appease his more than irritably bored submissive, "Did you know that in every episode of Seinfeld, Superman is there somewhere."   
  
"I'm sorry…what?" Frank frowned, not knowing what Gerard was even going on about. Frank had never bothered to get into Seinfeld, plus Gerard wasn't even talking about what Frank thought that he would be talking about.   
  
"You said 'tell me something’," Gerard recited what Frank had told him, "Did you also know that on an average, people fear spiders more than they do death."   
  
"Okay that one I get," Frank shuddered, a cold tingle creeping up and down his spine at the mention of the arachnids that put fear into him, "But I meant tell me something about you." Frank chuckled, shaking his head and rolling his eyes at his Master, "Not pointless facts that I'm going to forget by the end of the day."   
  
"Well if you had been a little more specific with your request…" Gerard told Frank before shifting his leg, bringing his foot to the side of Frank's face before giving him a shove, causing Frank to go slightly off balance where he was sat cross legged on the floor, "And don't you roll your eyes at me. This may be free time but you can still get in trouble, dog, especially if you waste mine."   
  
"Sorry, sir," Frank apologised, sitting back up while rubbing at the spot on the side of his face where Gerard had just pushed him. Now was not the time for Gerard to be shoving Frank around, getting his insides beginning to twist up at the thought of his Master pushing him around. Now was the time to remain calm and totally not already starting to get worked up, which Frank tried his best to ignore as he looked back up at his Master, seeing the annoyance that still sat on his face because of how Frank had responded to him, "But I meant tell me something about you. You know more than enough about me, sir…but I barely know anything about you."   
  
"I'm very much a closed book, especially with who I am and the implications that I could face if people found out about the real me," Gerard admitted, adjusting in his chair, crossing his leg back over before looking down at Frank, "Is there anything specific that you wanted to know about me?"   
  
Frank shrugged, not really knowing what to ask now that Gerard had gone and put the question to him. They had definitely been a lot closer since Frank had come back to him, but he didn't know how personal he could get with his Dominant. Frank figured that there would be a line with Gerard and he really didn't want to cross it. If he went too personal then Gerard would probably end up reprimanding him for being nothing more than nosey, “I don't know...like, how did you get into all of this?”

“All of this?” Gerard repeated, “That's a very broad question to ask.”

“I mean how did you become who you are, a Dominant?” Frank rephrased his question, adjusting, sitting himself a little more comfortably by his Master's feet, “Did you just know that you were or was it something that you had to figure out?”

“There's always some sort of figuring out when it comes to things like this,” Gerard explained, looking down at Frank, running his hand through the sub’s hair, watching the way Frank melted into the touch of his Master, “But for me, it all started when I was was a little older than you are now. I was about twenty four when I delved into my curiosity…”

_ Gerard stood out on the street, hands stuffed inside his jackets pockets because it was far too cold to be standing out in front of some house that he had been told to meet Tyler at. He tried to stay warm as he looked at the house where Tyler had told him it was going to be happening. This was an experience that Gerard apparently needed. After spending much time talking to Tyler and and his boyfriend about how he had been feeling recently, this was the start of something. Gerard was sure of it. _

_ He knew that there was something in him that craved more than he was used to. Part of him had been ignoring it, but it was hard to ignore when he was in a relationship where his boyfriend dabbled in the areas that caught Gerard’s attention the most. He wanted to figure out what it was that had him the most interested in all of this. Figure out what he was after. This darker side of life that seemed far more twisted and kinkier than he knew was probably normal. But this felt normal to him, even if he only had two people in his life that he could talk to about it. He wasn’t alone with himself and his new found interests. At least he had people he could turn to who wouldn’t judge him and would actually listen to him, maybe even help him experience the side of debauchery that got Gerard more than intrigued. _

_ Right now he had Tyler. Later on he would have Bert, but for now he stood waiting for his friend on the street, trying to ignore the fact that he was most definitely feeling nervous about actually going through with all of this. The thing about Tyler was that Gerard knew he was into something a lot darker and more sordid than expected in everyday situations. It was one of the reasons why him and Bert got on so well. They got it because they were into the same thing. They shared an interest which Gerard wanted in on to because he believed that this was for him. Right now, Tyler was the key, even if Gerard had originally stumbled on his words a little, which was unlike him, explaining how he had ticked with Bert recently, explaining how he couldn’t shake off this feeling that there should be more to his life than he was getting right now. _

_ Tyler got it, understanding, already seeing Gerard as the kind of person who would fit what he was interested in so perfectly. Especially with the fact that he already had someone in his life who was more than into what Gerard had come to discover about himself. Gerard came across as so naturally Dominant. Clearly this was something for him and something that would work out for him. It was just a case of Tyler, right now, being the one to open doors for Gerard. Show him exactly what if could be like if he gave it a chance. _

_ Gerard checked his watch, wondering where Tyler was. He was supposed to be meeting up with Gerard five minutes ago, but he was nowhere to be seen. Gerard was already imagining that Bert was wondering where he got to, hoping that he hadn’t got cold feet and walked away from this opportunity. This wasn’t something that Gerard was walking away from, even though he couldn’t deny the fact that he was feeling the nerves building in him while he stood outside the house where Bert probably was. _

_ Stood outside, exactly where he was going to be meeting Tyler before the two of them went inside. Went to the house party. That was what Tyler had told him he was being taken to. Gerard had nodded at that, thinking that it was some sort of code name for what he was interested in, but as he stood outside the house, looking down the road to see if he could see Tyler, Gerard came to realise that it was exactly what Tyler had told him. A house party. Gerard looked back at the house, hearing the low, thumping, muffled sound of music coming from inside the house. He felt confused about what he was being taken to, but a moment later he didn’t even think about that as he heard footsteps behind him. Gerard turned, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw recognised the man with short dark hair that was sticking up on top of his head in a messily styled way. Tyler was finally here and coming towards him. _

_ “You’re late,” Gerard said instantly, trying his best to ignore just how cold he had gotten while he stood outside, waiting for his friend to finally turn up. Tyler however looked more than warm, wearing a jacket and a jumper with what looked like tropical flowers on it, hands stuffed inside of his jacket pockets too, “You know Bert is probably wondering where we’ve got to.” _

_ “Sorry,” Tyler apologies immediately, slapping a hand on Gerard’s shoulder, noticing how he looked visibly cold. Clearly he had been standing outside waiting for him which made Tyler smirk, “You do know that you didn’t have to wait outside for me. You could’ve gone in without me y’know. Bert’s in there. Plus they knew that we were bringing a newbie tonight.” _

_ "There was never a chance of me going in without you, even if Bert is inside,” Gerard responded, feeling confident that this was what he wanted, but he still needed someone with him. Someone who would walk in with him so he didn’t look completely lost in a world that he was beyond new to. Someone to guide him into this world that he felt he belonged in, even if the nerves were trying to make themselves known. Gerard was nervous, definitely allowed to be nervous since he had never properly explored why he thought and felt differently about this aspect of his life, “Plus, that. What you said. Newbie...just…” _

_ “You’re nervous,” Tyler chuckled, seeing the way Gerard looking at him because he had clocked him perfectly. Gerard was just glad of the fact that it was a bit darker now so his blush was a little more than hidden, or at least disguised in the glow from the street lights, “Gerard, you have nothing to be nervous about. We talked about this, remember? Even Bert told you that you didn’t have to be so nervous about this.” _

_ Gerard nodded, running a hand through his short peroxide blonde hair as he mumbled out a ‘I know’ to his friend. He remembered what he had been told about this party. Of course he had no reason to be nervous, especially if this was something that he could say that he was completely into, but the nerves were still there, just in case this all went wrong for Gerard. _

_ “Whatever happens, you know that we will both be here to support you...though personally, I think you are going to be okay. I mean, your whole persona screams Dom,” Tyler reassured Gerard with a smile, reminding him of the long conversation that they had before he even brought up the whole idea of the party. Tyler was so sure that Gerard was going to fit in much quicker than he himself had done, but of course it was getting him into the party that was the next step, “Now come on, we can’t stay out here all evening.” _

_ Gerard nodded, watching Tyler walk up the driveway, making his way towards the front door of the house. He swallowed, knowing that he couldn’t stay out on the street all night, especially when he knew that Bert was expecting Tyler to bring him along. Slowly Gerard followed, joining Tyler who stood by the front door waiting for him, seeing the nervous expression that sat on Gerard’s face. _

_ “Just relax,” Tyler reassured him again as he rang the doorbell, turning to face Gerard as they waited, “I can already sense that you are going to fit in here tonight.” _

_ Moments later the door opened. Gerard remained standing slightly behind Tyler, eyes looking at anywhere other than at the person who he assumed was the host, greeting Tyler before he let them both in. Gerard followed Tyler into the house, honestly not knowing what to expect as he stepped into the entrance way of the house. A long strip of hallway stretched out, looking like a part of a somewhat normal house, normal being skewed by the fact that everything was bathed in in red lights. _

_ The hallway lead to a front room that was filled with people, one of them being Bert who was expecting them. Gerard stood in awe, looking down the hallway, feeling his heart hammering in his chest thanks to nerves and excitement all swirling together inside of him. He didn’t move until someone came up to him and offered to take his jacket for him. Gerard shrugged out of it, watching as the person who avoided eye contact with him and Tyler folded their coats over his arm, turning to take them to where they were being kept. Gerard couldn’t help himself, watching as the timid young man walked away, noticing the loose pink handkerchief that was hanging from the the man’s back pocket of his jeans. _

_ The overly loud music made Gerard feel like he could barely hear anything other than that. Senses going one eighty as everything looked like it had been dipped in red while the electronic music made Gerard swear that he could feel the beat inside of him, it was that loud and full of bass. Tyler looked at him, signalling for him to follow, bringing Gerard up to a table a little further down the hallway. _

_ “You’ve got to pick the handkerchiefs that represent you,” Tyler pointed out to Gerard, showing him the folded array of colours that were on display for them to choose from. Gerard felt like he was a little ahead with this, having done some research on party etiquette once he knew that he would be attending, but he was thrown off. Gerard was overwhelmed as he noticed that the colours which were on show weren’t the ones that he had expected to see. There were plenty to choose from, but now Gerard just felt lost in something that he thought he had prepared himself for. He felt unprepared as Tyler picked at a dark handkerchief, holding it before sliding it into the top pocket on his shirt, “You okay there, Gerard?” _

_ “I don’t understand,” Gerard started, frowning, feeling more than confused as he watched Tyler smooth down the handkerchief in his shirt pocket before looking back down at the table, “I prepared myself for this, but it’s different. The colours are different. I thought that this kind of code was the same everywhere.” _

_ All of a sudden Gerard felt like he was in over his head. Maybe he had got the wrong end of the stick, thinking that this was something for him when really, he had just gone and looked at it all completely wrong. Assuming that this was for him when really he as coming to realise that maybe he was a little out of his depth with all of this. Tyler had assumed wrong about him. Bert had got his hopes a little too high for his boyfriend. The nerves reared up inside Gerard more now, eye scanning the one thing that had caught him off guard before he looked over at Tyler, only to see nothing more than a smile on his face. _

_ “Gerard, please. You really need to relax with this,” Tyler smirked, picking up a bright green handkerchief before tying it around his wrist, “I can only assume with you saying that that you have been doing your research on this part of the party then?” _

_ Gerard nodded his answer, biting his bottom lip as he tried to do what Tyler had told him to do. Relax. Deep breaths, Gerard thought. He felt that this was him so he knew that he couldn’t be letting himself get worked up over minor details that he was only just getting to grips with. _

_ “There is the colour code system that you have more than likely learnt about. The colours are correct for that, but these colours are also correct for this kind of situation too,” Tyler explained, seeing the confusion deepen on Gerard’s face more because of what he was being told, “When it comes to private BDSM parties, you don’t have to do it the same way that everyone else does it. You can do it however you want to. Doing things in your own expressive way is what the lifestyle is about. Which adds to why this party is important for you my friend, because you are new to this. You are learning and experiencing what it is like and this is the best way for you to learn about yourself.” _

_ Gerard nodded out an okay to Tyler, not feeling so nervous anymore while he scanned over the array of handkerchiefs that lay out before him, trying to figure out which ones were what defined him at this party. _

_ “You’ve got the bright green handkerchiefs which are for the Dominants. Pink ones are for the submissives,” Tyler went on to explain, touching each one of the handkerchiefs as he explained the colour coding system for the party to Gerard, “Sky blue is for the switches. White is for the newcomers, like yourself. Navy for the Mentors. The grey handkerchiefs are for if you are just watching and taking part is the yellow ones.” _

_ Gerard took in the new knowledge with a frown still fixed on his brow, more than confused as to why the colour system was different for this party, even though Tyler had explained. It just seemed weird to Gerard. Why would they change it if it was only going to confuse people, like it had confused Gerard. Unless you were a regular person who came to this kind of party, how else would one know the colour codes and why they were different to the norm for this kind of thing, “But I know that black is for Dominants. Green is for something completely different to what you’re saying-” _

_ “Gerard…” Tyler sighed, wishing that Gerard would just loosen up on this so that he could realise that it didn’t have to be so regimented like he clearly felt it was supposed to be, “You are correct about black being for Dominants, but you also have to notice, we are under red lights. Darker colours end up looking black under these lights. My navy handkerchief would end up confusing people, misconstruing who I am to everyone in the party. I show myself as a Dom with green because people can still see that it is green under the lights. Navy remains for showing that you’re a Mentor and nobody gets confused.” _

_ “So...I take green.” Gerard said, speaking more to himself so he could wrap his head around the fact that he was doing this differently to the way that he had expected it originally. Tyler nodded next to him which Gerard noticed out of the corner of his eye. He held onto the green handkerchief before going to grab at a white one, hesitating for a second so he could say his reason for taking it out loud, “And I take white because I am new to this.” _

_ “Correct,” Tyler replied proudly, watching Gerard because even Tyler knew that Gerard was going to be more than in his element at this party. From everything that Gerard had talked to him about, telling him about the conversations he had had with Bert before needing more guidance from his friend, Tyler could sense the Dominant in him. Gerard may have been a bit more articulated than Tyler was, maybe having a few more nerves than Tyler had expected, but still, Gerard was going to be more than fine here. Fitting in wouldn’t be a problem at all as Tyler watched Gerard slide the white handkerchief into the top pocket on his shirt, making sure it stood out clearly whilst trying to keep it neat, “You also need to take a grey one too.” _

_ “Are you taking one?” Gerard asked curiously, remembering the colour code, wondering if Tyler was taking part in this party at the same time as helping him out. _

_ “I don’t need to take one,” Tyler said to Gerard, “As a Mentor, I don’t get involved in the party. I am here to help you, my newbie. As a Mentor I am automatically just watching, so I don’t need to take a grey one. You however,” Tyler smirked, watching Gerard as he tried to figure out where he was going to put the green and grey handkerchiefs on him, eventually giving up before tying them around his wrist. Tyler noted the colours, making sure that Gerard was set before smiling at him, “I think you are good to go.” _

_ “Are you sure?” Gerard questioned, feeling the nerves bubbling away inside of him again. This was it. This wasn’t just going to be them standing around in the hallway watching from a distance. Gerard knew that Tyler was going to be bringing him right into the middle of it all. The middle were Bert was somewhere in it already. Gerard was going to be immersed in it with him, taking part in this red hued BDSM party where, all of a sudden, even though Gerard was sure that he was completely interested in this lifestyle, he felt out of place. _

_ Far too innocent and new for a party where the attendees were already in the lifestyle and they already knew how this kind of thing worked. Gerard couldn’t help the nerves, even though Tyler had told him that he was more than ready. This was new and daunting yet exciting and far more interesting than anything Gerard had tried to get into before. It just felt right, even though the jitters in him were really trying to test his fight or flight response right now. _

_ “Come on,” Tyler egged Gerard on, taking a few steps down the hallway, waiting for his newbie to follow him, “How will you know if you are into this if you stay in the hallway all evening? These people don’t bite- well, some may...but they didn’t put out any handkerchiefs for that so I wouldn’t worry about it too much.” _

_ Gerard didn’t have a word to say to what Tyler had just blurted out. He opened his mouth to speak, but Gerard chose not to question about anything like that just yet. He felt overwhelmed enough as it was without having more information piled on him. Gerard plucked up the courage to join Tyler after he had mentioned how they shouldn’t keep Bert waiting any longer. He walked the few metres to join Tyler, nodding, showing that he was more than ready to join in with this party. _

_ And as they both walked down the hallway and into the front room at the end of it, Gerard felt the nerves kick up a notch inside of him. He had no idea what to expect when it came to people at these parties. Gerard assumed that it would have just been a small handful of people, but there was a crowd of at least twenty to thirty people all stood or sat around, socialising. It threw Gerard off more, especially when he couldn’t see Bert anywhere in the crowd. He felt intimidated by the amount of people that were actually here. Gerard’s instincts told him to back away from this, but he refused to, knowing that he could do this. He just had to get used to what he was interested in, what he had to learn about, even though his nerves had him grabbing at Tyler’s hand, hoping and praying that his Mentor wouldn’t leave his side until he was ready. Or at least until they finally found Bert. _

_ Tyler weaved through the small sea of people, pulling Gerard along with him as he searched for the one person that they were supposed to be meeting here. The boyfriend. The one who had kick started this all for Gerard. Tyler looked out for the long haired other half of Gerard, not finding him straight away, only finding him when they were nearly on the other side of the front room. He wasn’t hard to spot as he dressed more than casually in a converse, hoodie and jeans, the thick bright red streaks of colour in his long dark hair stood out, even under the lights. Bert was leaning against the bar that separated the front room from the kitchen, talking to a girl, fully focussed on talking to her until he caught sight of Tyler in the corner of his eye. _

_ “You made it,” Bert smiled as Tyler came up to him, smiling more when he saw that Gerard was actually here. It had been easy for Bert to recognise the fact that his boyfriend was nervous. Gerard may not have been completely honest about how nervous he had actually been for this, but Bert wasn’t stupid. Being thrust into something like this for the first time was nerve wracking, but Gerard was here and he felt nothing but pride for the fact that his boyfriend hadn’t completely bottled it. Not that he was expecting him to, but Bert still had to wonder if Gerard was going to want to do this the first time round, “And you made it too.” _

_ “Wasn’t going to miss it,” Gerard smiled at Bert nervously, even though he recognised the look of pride on his boyfriend's face. No matter how nervous he had been moments before they stepped into the house, no matter how nervous he had been when he saw just how many people were actually here, seeing Bert helped them to ebb away. Letting go of Tyler’s hand, latching onto Bert’s, he calmed more, taking in his surroundings, taking in the girl that Bert had been talking to, noticing the collar around her neck which had a small bell attached to it. _

_ “Allow me to begin with some introductions,” Bert started off, seeing as Gerard still seemed a little dazed by where he was right now, snapping him out of it when Bert spoke again, “This fine pet I’ve been talking to is Kitty. My friend here is Joseph-” _

_ “Joseph?” Gerard frowned, cutting Bert off completely when he realised that he was referring to Tyler. He had no idea why Bert had called him that and Tyler picked up on it swiftly when he realised that he hadn’t told Gerard about why he had chosen to go by his last name instead of his first name. _

_ “At some parties, especially when it comes to protecting people's identities, people are required to come up with nicknames, or scene names that they can go by,” Tyler explained briefly, making Gerard nod as he understood, “So for myself, I go by Joseph.” _

_ “I’m Edward.” Bert piped up, taking a sip on his drink as Gerard recognised his boyfriends middle name instantly. _

_ “And you?” The girl by Bert asked quizzically, noticing the white handkerchief in the top pocket of Gerard's shirt. Gerard stammered, realising that he didn’t have anything to go by. There was no way he was going by his middle name. His surname wasn’t a good name to go by and Gerard just looked at Tyler, glancing at Bert too when he realised that the two of them hadn’t prepared him for this. _

_ “You can go by your middle name.” Bert told him, making Gerard shake his head. There was no way that he was going by Arthur for the duration of this party, so Gerard thought on his feet, racking his brain for something that he could use for a name that he would happily go by for the evening. _

_ “N-Nouveau,” Gerard finally said, nodding, happy with the linguistic choice he had made for his scene name, “I’m Nouveau.” _

_ “Fitting.” Tyler noted, making Gerard blush under the red lights. _

_ “New in more ways than one,” Kitty smiled at the blushing newbie, noticing and recognising the French name that the blonde had gone and given himself, “Don’t worry, we don’t bite. Unless you want us to.” _

_ “I…” Gerard stammered, not knowing entirely what to say to that as the girl with the bell around her neck and a handkerchief that Gerard didn’t recognise tied around her forearm leant casually against bar they were at, watching him with a smile on her face. _

_ “Nouveau here is attending his first party,” Bert pointed out, moving the moment on so Gerard would stop looking like he was about to plotz right in the middle of the party, “Learning about the lifestyle because he is more than interested in it.” _

_ “Well you’ve come to the best place,” The girl spoke, pausing when Tyler told the two of them that he would be back shortly before disappearing off into the crowd after saying that it was nice meeting her, “You have nothing to be worried about. We all started somewhere and of course it is normal to be nervous around so many people who are into what you are discovering...but we don’t judge. We are here to help. Is Edward here your Mentor then? I noticed the handkerchief.” _

_ Gerard noticed it too then, seeing the navy that was tied around Berts wrist, right next to the sky blue handkerchief. _

_ “Mentor and boyfriend,” Bert answered for Gerard, saving him from possibly stumbling on his words, even though Bert knew that Gerard could more than definitely handle himself in any kind of situation. He just wanted to take some of the pressure off him while he got used to bein at this kind of event, “I have always been intrigued by BDSM, that’s why I got into it. Nouveau here followed my interests when he learnt more about the lifestyle thanks to myself and Joseph.” _

_ “And you’re a Dominant?” Kitty questioned, spotting the green handkerchief tied neatly around Gerard’s wrist. _

_ “I would like to be.” Gerard answered, finding himself not feeling so nervous as this person who Bert had been talking to showed a genuine and non judgemental interest in him. Gerard had half expected that he would just be with Bert and Tyler for the party, but this girl was clearly interested in the fact that he was coming into the lifestyle. He was starting out and her pink handkerchief calmed Gerard down more. The idea of another Dominant talking to him had Gerard feeling like he would be nothing more than an inexperienced person who wasn’t supposed to fit in, “I’m learning.” _

_ “You will find that a Dom is always learning,” Kitty told him, imparting knowledge to the newbie who kept close to his Mentor and boyfriend, “There is never a point of being fully trained. Learning is always a constant when it comes to being a Dom or Master. Each submissive will be different and you learn and grow as a Dominant because of that difference.” _

_ “I never realised that,” Gerard said, having thought that once he had learnt all he needed to, he would be done and more than ready to be who he felt he was. Having not even thought about being with anyone else because he had Bert, Gerard just assumed that they would settle into a BDSM relationship when he was ready to be a Dominant and that would be that for them. The idea of growing with more submissives had him taking it on board, but not thinking about that because Bert had said how he wanted to submit to him, so why would Gerard have needed to consider anyone else to learn from. _

_ “See, you’re growing as a Dominant already,” Kitty smiled, “You learnt something new.” _

_ They talked for a good amount of time. Bert watched as Gerard began to come out of his shell as areas of domination got discussed. The authority, the power, the position of complete control. Gerard became himself again as he talked with Kitty who was more than happy to teach him what she knew. He sounded more and more like himself, speaking more fluidly as they touched upon the differences between a good and a bad Dom. Bert added in when he felt like he needed to, but Gerard had control of the conversation within ten minutes of them talking. His true colours showed and Bert could see the Dominant in him making itself known. It was like it was what he was meant to be. Bert had known that Gerard would fit in, even Tyler had known too, it was just a matter of getting Gerard to fit in without him even realising because it was just natural to him. _

_ Time passed and eventually Kitty excused herself, saying that she was more than happy to continue talking to him if he wanted more advice or to learn more. Gerard thanked her for that, saying that he would find her in the party later, but for now, Gerard stood with Bert, smiling at him before he spoke. _

_ “I’m really glad that I came to this party.” _

_ “I’m glad you did too,” Bert agreed, taking hold of Gerard’s hand, giving it a squeeze, “You’re doing really well. You were meant for this kind of thing.” _

_ Gerard snorted at that, but inside of him, he had lost the feeling of sticking out because he was the newbie in the party. He hadn’t forgotten that he was, but after talking and learning, Gerard felt like he fitted in more. Maybe he still stuck out a bit because he was so new to this, but he didn’t feel so out of place anymore. Gerard was sure that he belonged in this kind of lifestyle, it was just a matter of growing and becoming who he was supposed to and wanted to be. _

_ “Do you wanna see something?” Bert asked Gerard curiously, wondering if he was up for what else was going on at the party. Gerard nodded, unsure of what Bert was going to show him, but he still took Bert’s hand, letting him lead the way, heading towards a flight of stairs before they climbed them, “It’s not just about talking to people at these events.” _

_ “What do you mean?” Gerard questioned, still following Bert as they came to another long hallway at the top of the stairs. Bert continued to lead him down the hallway, stopping only when they came up to a set of white double doors. Gerard swore that he heard something that he wasn't expecting, but he couldn't tell what it was that he had heard over the music that was still playing upstairs. It definitely sounded like a person, or people, but he really couldn't put a finger on exactly what it was that he heard. Maybe that was what Bert wanted to show him, he just didn't know until Bert opened one of the bedroom doors, signalling for Gerard to go into the room first. _

_ Gerard went wide eyed as he walked into the room, seeing the small crowd of people watching what was going on in the bedroom. The bed had been pushed out of the way into the far corner of the room by the window with its closed curtains. In the centre of the room was was a table, set up like a dining room table. Chairs lined the far side of the table. People were sitting at one end while at the other end of it, a blonde haired woman was spread out across the black table cloth that covered the table, stripped down to nothing but ropes that were tied around her wrists. _

_ More rope had been wrapped and tied intricately around her chest, displaying her breasts more prominently. A red ball gag sat in her mouth, quieting her muffled moans, saliva leaking from her mouth as the Dominant had a firm grip in her hair with one hand, the other on her hips, legs spread wide with one knee up on the table as he slammed into her repeatedly. Gerard didn’t have a word to say, finding himself edging towards looking away, but Bert coaxed him to watch like other people were, making him focus more on the sheer amount of dominance that was coming from the scene. That one aspect making Gerard think and realise that maybe he was actually in the right place after all. _

_ “One thing that you’ve got to remember,” Bert spoke to Gerard who really struggled to take his eyes off the scene to acknowledge Bert, “The sub is the one who holds a lot of the power. You may be in charge and have the authority, but if it all gets too much and they hit their limit, then they have the power to stop it all. As you can see, the sub is putting all of her trust and safety on her Master, which brings us onto the fact that you must practise safety and self control. Being a Dom isn't just about throwing your weight around and calling the shots, it’s about practising and maintaining a safe and, both mentally and physically, healthy relationship with your sub. You need to know what you are doing before you get into anything intense.” _

_ “Like...here?” Gerard asked, pulling his gaze away from the scene that was going on, noticing just how much it had affected him. And in a good way too. The power that rang out in the room matched with how Gerard felt about himself and what he wanted. Fine, it may not have been entirely what he was interested in, but the same power was there, whether he was watching a gay or straight scene. _

_ “Exactly,” Bert nodded at Gerard, “It may not have been the best example for you, but it is there in any kind of BDSM relationship, be it gay or straight or a relationship with multiple subs. The submissive places all of their trust on their Master because they know what they are doing. Come with me.” _

_ Gerard followed as Bert lead him out of the room, shutting the door behind them before walking down the hallway. What Bert had said stuck in Gerard’s mind, making him worry that if he was going to do this, which he was so sure that he was, was Bert going to trust him or would it be like they were starting all over again. Start afresh because how could Bert trust him if he was still learning, having only just begun learning. Would Bert be that confident with him to the point that he would let Gerard have that kind of power over him from the word go? _

_ “Ber- Edward,” Gerard corrected himself fast when he realised he was about to let slip on his boyfriends real name. _

_ “Yes, Nouveau?” Bert smiled at Gerard, liking the nickname that he had given himself more and more. _

_ “If this is something that I get into…” Gerard started nervously, looking down at the green handkerchief around his wrist before looking back at Bert, “Will we have to start again with the whole trust aspect? I understand if we have to, I just thought about it and I don’t want you to think that I am capable of hurting you like that. You can trust me, even if I’m learning.” _

_ “You will always be learning,” Bert reminded Gerard of what Kitty had said to him downstairs, “And no, we won’t have to start over. I trust you implicitly. If I didn’t then do you think I would be willing to let you be my Master?” _

_ The two words made a shiver run down Gerard's spine. A cold tingle that felt intense and right. Yes Gerard felt nervous about actually being a Dominant to someone for the first time, but this was Bert who was wanting him to be his Master. It made it so much more than Gerard expected it to be and he was more than wanting this to happen. _

_ “I just had to ask-” _

_ “And I’m glad you did, but you have nothing to worry about,” Bert reassured Gerard while they stood near the next room that Bert wanted to show to his boyfriend. He quickly checked to make sure they they were at the right room before continuing on with what he had wanted to say to Gerard in the first place, “Now, BDSM isn’t always about what you’ve seen and learnt so far. Sometimes your submissive misbehaves and they need to be disciplined. This is a key tool in a BDSM relationship and you will learn that.” _

_ Bert opened the door, letting Gerard go in first again so he could see exactly why he had been told that before entering the room. In front of Gerard was this time a young man with a male Dominant, stripped down to nothing but a white tank top that shon pink under the red lights. He was bound by the wrists, strung up and chained to the ceiling, his toes barely touching the carpet beneath him. The first thing that Gerard noticed was the belt that the Dominant was holding in his hands, one side wrapped around one hand while the other held the rest of the leather strip. Gerard instantly put two and two together when he saw the marks across the submissive’s ass, the darker welts standing out before the belt came down on his ass again, making Gerard jump at the sound of leather on skin. _

_ “The trick to disciplining your sub in order to correct their behaviour is to find a set of punishments that will work for them,” Bert spoke, barely batting an eyelid at the sounds that were coming from the submissive who was counting every lash of the belt, thanking his Master breathlessly, voice pained yet still taking it so well, “If your submissive is into things like corporal punishment then that will only reward them. Being spanked of flogged is never always the best method of punishment. It just depends on your submissive.” _

_ “Are you into corporal punishment?” Gerard asked curiously, testing the water already, seeing as they were in a more than fitting place for the question to be asked. _

_ “I won’t lie to you, Gerard,” Bert cleared his throat before leaning in closer to his boyfriend, “I have thought about you putting me across your knees and spanking me. Definitely not a punishment for me.” _

_ “Good to know.” Gerard nodded, taking note of the way Bert blushed under the lights at the admittance. _

_ Eventually they left the room, coming back out onto the hallway, stopping at the top of the stairs before going back down. Gerard felt like he needed a moment to process his thoughts before going back down into the sea of people in the front room. he had taken on so much in what felt like a short amount of time. _

_ Witnessed what he hadn’t entirely expected to see, but he was glad that he had witnessed what he was getting into with his own eyes. Instead of just having his Mentors, even though one of them was nowhere to be seen for the time being, Gerard felt like he was more than prepared to decide if this was what he was actually into. He had believed that he was. Tyler and Bert had even said how he looked and acted like he was made for being a Dominant, but now he had seen what a BDSM relationship could be like with his own two eyes, Gerard felt like the pair had been right. Maybe he was made for this because after witnessing, it felt right in his head. This was definitely something that he wanted to do and do with someone who apparently trusted him, no matter how much of a newbie he was with his white handkerchief standing out amongst the crowd of experience downstairs. _

_ “So,” Bert started, thinking that Gerard had probably seen and been taught enough for his first time at a BDSM party. He didn’t want to overwhelm the newcomer to the lifestyle with too much information for him to take in. It was all about baby steps, introducing him before properly educating him on how he should be in the lifestyle himself, “How you doing after all of that?” _

_ Gerard nodded, feeling confident about the fact that he was set on what he wanted to be, “I’m okay.” _

_ “Yeah?” Bert checked again, watching Gerard to see if his facial expressions would give away if he was lying at all, “Some people find it a little daunting, especially with how intense it can get.” _

_ Yes it had been intense, but Gerard had done his research and he knew exactly what he was getting himself into. The intensity hadn’t even spooked him. It had more made him realise that he was built for something like this. It was the kind of intensity that he wanted in his life. This was the life he wanted, it was just admitting to Bert that this was what he wanted with him. _

_ “It was daunting, but I can see myself getting used to it.” Gerard told him confidently. Bert looked surprised at what Gerard had said, but the surprise shouldn’t have been there. Gerard was a natural, it was expected that he would fall into this lifestyle with confidence as ease. _

_ “Yeah?” _

_ “Yeah,” Gerard repeated with a nod, “I definitely want to give this a go, if you are more than willing to let me try this with you.” _

_ “I will try anything with you,” Bert smiled at Gerard, coming up close to him, pressing a quick kiss to his lips before he said one word that made Gerard know that he was definitely going to have to get used to being called it, “Master.” _

“Wow,” Frank said out loud. He shifted from where he was sitting, choosing not to sit on his feet as the pins and needles started to set in while he crossed his legs, still sat at his Master’s feet, “I mean, I know you’ve told me about these parties and they’ve been mentioned in the contract, but, I guess that I didn’t think they could get that intense.”

Frank hadn’t expected to hear so much detail when he questioned throughout Gerard telling him about his experience. He had been shocked, but then again, Frank knew that he shouldn’t have been shocked about any of this when it came to what he had already learnt so far and with what Gerard had told him and had done to him. He should have expected it in all honesty.

"You see, we don’t see things like that as intense,” Gerard began to explain as he rested his foot on Frank's thigh, not paying attention to the way Frank shifted to accommodate for what he was doing, “In this lifestyle, what you see as intense is more the norm for everyone else. You will get used to it and it will become standard for you, my boy.”

Frank nodded at that, ignoring the shiver that ran through him. Not out of fear, just lack of experience which he knew would come to him eventually. He was getting there anyway, it was just the idea of ‘that’ kind of party. Frank didn’t know whether to be scared or wholly intrigued by it.

“Will I ever go to one of these parties, sir?” Frank had to ask because even though the idea was daunting, he was more than curious about it. He realised that he was more than likely feeling the same way that Gerard had done before he entered the party, but Frank didn’t know how he would cope in that kind of situation, if he was ever put in that kind of situation. Seeing as he thrived with Gerard, he would probably enjoy it, but he wouldn’t know unless he tried it out for himself.

“Would you want to go to one, my prince?” Gerard questioned, running his hand through Frank's hair, watching the way that his submissive leant into it, enjoying the affection, “I won’t make you if you don’t want to.”

Frank shrugged even though his insides were screaming out that he was actually up for giving it a go. He didn’t want to seem too eager, especially if it all backfired and he would want to leave as soon as he got there, finding the whole thing just a little too much for him, “I guess I could give it a go one day. Maybe then I could meet this friend of yours.”

“Tyler?” Gerard spoke, looking into the distance for a second before he continued, “I honestly haven’t seen him in a while. We have spoken over the phone, but it would be nice to catch up with him face to face.”

"Two birds one stone then.” Frank smirked, noticing how Gerard’s hand was still in his hair, but he had stilled. Frank looked up at him, seeing the deep look of thought on his Master’s face while he remained silent, brow furrowed at the same time, “Sir?”

“Hmm?” Gerard finally said something, snapping out of his thoughts to look down at Frank who looked more than confused at how he had been, “Sorry, my boy. I just… I got thinking about Tyler.”

“Oh yeah?” Frank queried, wondering where Gerard had gone in his mind just then.

Gerard didn’t tell him anything though. All he did was shift in his chair, removing his foot from Frank's thigh, standing up quickly before walking across his office.

“Sir?” Frank frowned, wondering what was going on, but Gerard didn’t say a word to him about that. All he did was excuse himself for a moment before leaving the office and leaving Frank still sat crossed legged on the floor, completely confused as to why he had left in such a rush without saying a word to him.


	11. Chapter 9: Jealousy is Just Love and Hate at the Same Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again...
> 
> Any errors, apologies, but we think we got them all :)

Frank walked into the offices the next morning, smiling to himself as his cheery mood took over. He had supposedly meant to be off that day but because of his happy demeanor,  he had decided to go and visit his boss and bring him coffee, which he had even gone and picked up himself beforehand.

 

He smiled at Hayley as he walked in, juggling the coffee and his passkey in his hands as he pocketed the card and walked to Gerard’s office, opening the door.

 

Frank took in his boss sitting at his desk, it was the presence of another being in his boss’ lap that threw Frank, stopping him in his tracks. Frank’s brows knitted together as he looked at Gerard with his arms around the other tattooed intern that worked here.

 

“I- Uh…” Frank cleared his throat, closing the door as he stepped out of the office, blinking hard as he tried to process what had just happened. He sucked in a breath as he leaned back against the wall, watching the door open as Josh adjusted his blazer and scurried over to the office of cubicles, avoiding Frank’s hardened gaze.

 

“Frank.” Gerard called from inside his office, the door ajar as Josh had left it. Frank felt a small spitfire of anger rise up in his stomach at the nonchalant tone in his Master’s voice and he turned, sidling into the office. He set Gerard’s coffee on the desk and slid it to him before he folded his arms over his chest, “And that sour puss?”

 

“You’re kidding, right?” Frank scoffed outrageously, “You’re fucking kidding me?”

 

“Close the door, boy.” Gerard took a sip of coffee as he gestured with a free hand. Frank stormed over to the door and closed it rather loudly before he marched back over to his boss, “Watch your attitude, mongrel.”

 

“I have all fucking right to an attitude. What the fuck are you doing with Josh?”

 

“Frank, I was comforting him, he was having an off day.” Gerard shrugged, “And he knows he can come to me.”

 

“There’s comforting and then there’s that.” Frank scoffed, “Um, excuse me. I’m your submissive, not him.”

 

“Well, you both have a special spot in my heart, Frank. He’s my submissive too.”

 

“I- What?!” Frank yelled loudly as Gerard took a sip of coffee, “He’s what?”

 

“I wasn’t hiding anything. It’s common for a Dominant to have a main submissive and a secondary. A back-up if you want.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Frank spat and Gerard shrugged.

 

“You didn’t ask.” Gerard replied simply and looked at Frank, “I didn’t think it was important.”

 

“You’re fucking someone else, Gerard!” Frank spat yet again, his blood beginning to boil up under the surface, “That’s important!”

 

“Well I didn’t think you’d care. If it makes it any better, you’re my main submissive and he’s your secondary. I mean I did say that Josh would replace you when you left.”

 

“You’ve been with him since I left?” Frank asked, eyebrows raised, “That’s over a month.”

 

“My boy, no. I’ve had Josh as my secondary since he started here.” Gerard waved a hand, “But he and I have our understanding that he will never be my proper submissive and I hold him in a higher regard as my secondary if for some reason you aren’t there when I need you.”

 

“I-...” Frank was speechless as he stared at Gerard, “And- And you fucked him?”

 

“Well now you’re asking silly questions to get yourself riled up.” Gerard sighed, “You know as well as I do that that’s true.”

 

“What the fuck? Why would you think that I’d be even a semblance of okay with that?” Frank asked in an angry whisper as he leaned on the desk, “How am I supposed to feel when the person I’m in a relationship with has a back-up just in case.”

 

“I always have, Frank.” Gerard sighed, “And do you blame me?”

 

“Don’t you trust me?” Frank asked as his voice dropped into a defeated whisper, “You obviously don’t if you have someone as a back-up.”

 

“It’s got nothing to do with trust. I trust you, that’s just how I am.” Gerard shrugged.

 

“Well it’s not how I am.” Frank scowled as he straightened up, “I can’t fucking believe this.”

 

“So what then?” Gerard asked casually.

 

“Him or me.” Frank stated simply, “Secondary replacement or me.”

 

“Is that so?” Gerard raised an amused eyebrow, only infuriating Frank even more, his gaze on his boss narrowing as he clenched his teeth, “Are you telling me what to do, boy?”

 

“No. I’m not.” Frank shrugged, nudging his hands into his pockets, “But I am making you choose. Him… Or me.”

 

“Are you being serious?” Gerard tilted his head to the side, “You think I’m going to choose between two very different people on who I like and want more?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“And what if I choose you and hurt Josh, would you like that on your conscience at night?” Gerard asked again and Frank faltered, thinking suddenly about Josh and how he’d feel and he instantly felt guilty.

 

“I don’t… I mean…” He sighed, running a hand through his ebony locks, “Does he know about you and I?”

 

“He does. He comforted me quite a bit when you left. I had to say something.” Gerard shrugged, “But he’s not any threat to you, Frank.”

 

“Well then find him a new Dom.” Frank shrugged.

 

“And you won't reconsider me having you both?” Gerard eyed Frank, who instantly went livid, glaring at Gerard who seemed way too amused for the situation.

 

“You’re adorable when you’re upset.” Gerard commented simply, “Your nose scrunches up.”

 

“Yeah yeah.” Frank ignored the flush in his cheeks, “I’m not sharing you, no matter how cute he is.”

 

“That’s a shame.” Gerard sighed as he sat back in his chair, “How nice it would have been to play with you both some time.”

 

“Sorry for you.” Frank snorted, “You can’t pay me enough to have someone else touch you and let me be okay with it.”

 

“And what if, boy,” Gerard leaned in, “What if they touch you and not me? If you’re so territorial, what if I make it about you?”

 

“I-...” Frank trailed off again, “You’re kidding.”

 

“Why would I kid?” Gerard retorted simply, lips in a firm line, “What would I gain from kidding with you?”

 

“I just… I mean I- I never thought about it. I mean look at who I had to put up with for six years and you saw what he was like if anyone got to friendly let alone the very idea of me being with someone else. I’ve never given it a second thought considering I’m all for monogamy.”

 

“Well, consider it. I would pay superfluous amounts to watch someone else make you feel as good as I can.” Gerard stated again as he sipped on his coffee, watching his submissive grow ruddy in the face, obviously involved with the mental image now in his brain.

 

“I don’t consider it infidelity.” Gerard shrugged, “I hid nothing from you in any case.”

 

“Well, perhaps you should have said something outright instead.”

 

“Hindsight won’t help you now, Frank. Just relax.” Gerard picked up his office phone, dialing a number with the dial to his ear as Frank sunk into one of the chairs. Frank watched as he spoke to whoever was on the other end in hushed whispers before he hung up. 

 

No two seconds later before Frank could ask there was a knock on the door and the pink-haired submissive in question appeared, peering in slowly.

 

“Sit.” Gerard ordered sternly as Josh walked in, closing the door behind him before he came in and sat in the chair beside Frank obediently, hands on his knees with his back straight, “Good.”

 

Frank withheld the urge to scoff at Josh, slouching in his chair with his arms folded. Gerard looked between the two of them for a moment, chuckling obviously at the vast difference between his obedient secondary and his brat beginner.

 

“So Josh,” Gerard looked at him, “Frank has informed me that he isn’t comfortable with you being his secondary.”

 

“Oh,” Josh looked at Frank, frowning, “I thought he knew.”

 

“The fuck I did.” Frank scowled.

 

“Frank doesn’t share.” Gerard informed his secondary, who nodded, “And unfortunately he does take precedence over you.”

 

“I understand, Master.” Josh nodded simply as he looked at Frank, “I knew that and I understand.”

 

“Damn straight.” Frank replied simply.

 

“But that doesn’t mean that I'll just drop you, Josh. I will help you find another Dominant, even if it’s just a temporary one until a contract can be signed.”

 

“Thank you, Master.” Josh accepted simply and Frank was astounded at the lack of emotion in Josh, accepting whatever Gerard threw at him and Frank had to admit that he felt a pang of jealousy at how good Josh was in comparison. But he did also notice how few nicknames Gerard had for Josh and wondered on it as Gerard smiled simply.

 

“You may go, Josh. Thank you.” Gerard gestured to the door and Josh got up, giving his master a bow before he turned and exited, walking out.

 

“So simple.” Frank muttered, “I would have thrown my toys.”

 

“Much like you already did.” Gerard commented, “Luckily, I have a few candidates for that sweet boy.”

 

“Speaking of,” Frank asked up, “You didn’t have any nicknames for him like you do for me.”

 

“I treat him very differently to you. You’re my first and now my only. Josh was merely a space filler and we were both in agreement of that. He is a lovely boy but I felt little for him except that he’s very good at being a submissive and knows his place.”

 

“I guess.” Frank muttered, “I see what you saw in him. You also seem to have a common theme between us with the tattoos and stuff. But, I mean did your other subs have tattoos?”

 

“Mostly.” Gerard nodded.

 

“I mean I hate it but I’d hate it a lot fucking less if you had said something and didn’t ruin my off day.” Frank muttered softly and he heard Gerard chuckle.

 

“Would you like to sit in my lap instead, prince?” Gerard offered and Frank looked up, his mood rising an inkling at the prospect as he jumped out of the chair and scurried around the desk to perch himself across Gerard’s lap, giggling as the chair groaned and protested under their shared weight, “Better?”

 

“Oui, mon Apollon.” Frank sighed, hearing Gerard hum as he lay his head in Gerard’s neck and ran his finger over Gerard’s tie.

 

“So impressive.” Gerard muttered, “Lucky for you I don’t have to do much today.”

 

“Thank you, sir.” Frank whispered softly when Gerard turned, resting his cheek on the top of Frank’s head.

 

“I’m sorry, boy.” Gerard stated simply, “I didn’t realise how territorial you are, it’s unusual for a submissive especially this early on. I didn’t think it would be an issue. But I see now. It won’t happen again, okay? I don’t want to put any unnecessary stress on you.”

 

“It’s okay, sir.” Frank muttered, “I mean it’s not… But it is. As long as he never touches you again. I’ll kick his ass.”

 

“I highly doubt that.” Gerard chuckled and Frank sat up, scowling.

 

“Never doubt anyone from Jersey’s ability to kick ass.” Frank eyed his Dominant, “I’ve had to defend myself on more than one occasion growing up.”

 

“Oh really?” Gerard raised an eyebrow, “Anyone had the audacity and the gall to mess with you? I’m shocked.”

 

Frank scowled at the dripping sarcasm in his Master’s voice as a slim smile spread on Gerard’s lips, “Yes they did. And I knew how to kick their ass. I’m… Scrappy.”

 

“I have no doubt in your abilities, my prince.” Gerard put his arm around Frank, squeezing his side under his t-shirt, “But in saying that, Mister Dun did kickboxing and has recently started jiu jitsu, boy.”

 

“He can’t kick my ass if he can’t catch me.” Frank replied smugly and Gerard couldn’t help the silent chuckle that vibrated in his stomach.

 

“Alright.” He gave in, “I suppose that is true. I won’t let him touch me again, okay?”

 

“Good.” Frank nodded firmly, cursing Josh mentally.

 

“But what if,” Gerard ran his lips over the shell of Frank’s ear, “What if I wanted him to touch you?”

 

“You’re not letting that go.” Frank repressed a shudder.

 

“You didn’t answer me earlier and I’m curious.” Gerard whispered breathily, “What if that’s what I wanted.”

 

“Anything for you, Master.” Frank looked at Gerard, “But no other submissives.”

 

“You have got a deal, my boy.” Gerard then looked at Frank again, “Should I put that as a subclause in our contract? There is space to add things that we missed as long as we sign it.”

 

“Up to you.” Frank replied simply despite his insides screaming a very loud and resounding yes.

 

“I can see it in your eyes, boy. It really bugged you.” Gerard commented then again as he turned and looked at Frank, “I honestly didn’t peg you for it.”

 

“You’d be surprised.” Frank muttered broodingly, scowling at Gerard’s tie.

 

“Now that you’ve relaxed a bit,” Gerard began as he spun to the side in his chair, “I want you to do something for me.”

 

“Yes, sir?” Frank looked up to see Gerard’s pursed lips, the small gesture making him frown and his suspicions raise.

 

“I want you to make nice with Josh.”

 

“Wh-” Frank frowned, looking outraged, “What the hell for?”

 

“He probably feels like shit and he did absolutely nothing wrong.” Gerard stated, “He was completely within his rights to be and do what he was because I said so and I don’t want him to run around thinking you hate him. And I don’t want negativity in this office either.”

 

“Fine.” Frank sighed as he crawled from his Master’s lap, “Make nice?”

 

“Yes, boy.”

 

“Do I have to like him?” Frank scowled and Gerard merely chuckled as he pushed his chair in and opened his laptop.

 

“No, boy. You don’t have to like him. Just go and reassure him that you don’t want to boil him for dinner or something absolutely preposterous that you’d threaten to do.”

 

“Fine.” Frank scowled unhappily as he walked out from behind the desk, “I won’t eat him.”

 

“If you properly make nice and reassure him then I’ll reward you later. How does that sound?” Gerard offered, obviously seeing the pained expression Frank was making no effort to hide.

 

“Thank you, sir.” Frank muttered as he walked out of the office and waltzed across the hallway, stopping outside of the large cubicle office. He leaned against the door, doing his best to put his unhappy face away. He caught Josh’s gaze and gestured with a nod of his head out the door. Josh immediately looked flustered as he got up from his small desk next to Patrick and walked around to Frank, who turned silently and walked out.

 

The two submissives walked through the hallway and out of the backdoor of the kitchen to the abandoned smoking area. Frank kept walking, making sure to put distance between the two of them and any curious ears. 

 

They walked slowly around the lot towards a small circling of trees when Frank stopped and turned to look at Josh who was way beyond nervous.

 

“Oh, will you relax? I’m not taking you out to the clearing to execute you like some mob hit. I just wanna talk.” 

 

“A- About?”

 

“You know damn well what about.” Frank tried to remain calm as he spoke to Josh, looking at him curiously, “So…”

 

“So?”

 

“How many times?” Frank asked outright, looking at Josh, looking him straight in the eye, seeing Josh pale slightly.

 

“How many times what?”

 

“How many times did you fuck?” Frank tried to bite back the venom in his tone as he looked at his secondary.

 

“That’s- I-” Josh began to grow flustered, “Why?”

 

“Just want to know.” Frank shrugged nonchalantly.

 

“In total or only after you left?” Josh’s retorting question only made Frank’s blood boil hotter under his skin, “Because after you left it was only a couple-”

 

“And how soon after I left was he after you?”

 

“Frank-”

 

“How soon?” Frank seethed angrily, looking at Josh’s blushing face.

 

“A couple hours. He was really cut up-”

 

“And what did he do with you?” Frank continued to interrupt Josh’s feeble explanation attempts.

 

“We just… Spoke- or I listened- and I let him do what he wanted to me, really. However he wanted to vent.”

 

“And you were together before I left?”

 

“Yes.” Josh ran a hand through his pink hair slowly, his other hand in his pocket as Frank slid his own hands into his trouser pockets, nails digging into his flesh in an attempt to ebb his rage and jealousy.

 

“How long?”

 

“About three months before you came in maybe. If that. He never really came to find me much back then so I wouldn’t count it.” Josh added in as if that were supposed to help but it definitely didn’t.

 

“And what were your intentions with him?” Frank asked through his teeth, “Like, once I was gone and out of the picture did you think that you could just replace me and become his only submissive?”

 

“Wh- No!” Josh scoffed, “We had an agreement that we don’t see each other that way, that I would never be his proper submissive and I’d always be the secondary.”

 

“Yeah.” Frank squinted, “Fine.”

 

“Look, I thought you knew.” Josh sighed, “I figured he’d tell you.”

 

“Well you figured wrong.” Frank muttered, his anger suddenly replaced with hurt in his chest, “He didn’t say anything to me about you.”

 

“Well I didn’t want to hurt you.” Josh whispered, “I don’t want you to hate me.”

 

“I don’t.” Frank sighed, “I want to but I don’t.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Josh looked down and Frank felt guilt welling up in his stomach at the realisation that Josh genuinely did feel bad about what he did when he didn’t even do anything.

 

“Don’t be.” Frank shrugged and held out his hand, “You didn’t do anything.”

 

Josh tentatively took Frank’s hand in a firm clasp when the shorter male grabbed him and pulled him in, his lips on Josh’s ear, “But if you ever, ever go near him again and I find it a little too close for work… I will make sure you never touch anything ever again, are we clear?”

 

Josh let out a whimper as Frank dug his fingertip into Josh’s arm, holding him tightly as Josh nodded in vehemence. Frank let go, smiling at the secondary submissive, “Then we’re good.”

 

“Okay…” Josh muttered as Frank gestured for them to start walking back towards the office building once more.

 

“He said he’d find you a new one anyways. Your own one.”

 

“I have a question.” Josh interjected Frank’s poor excuse for reassurance.

 

“Sure.”

 

“Did he- Did he also bring up the three of us with you too?” Josh queried, looking down as they walked across the grass together in the morning sunshine, dewdrops shining the sides of their shoes.

 

“He did.” Frank muttered, “Multiple times.”

 

“Oh.”


	12. chapter 10: I'm Considered an Art Piece When it Comes to Our Parade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this chapter. It went up on wattpad last night, but I fell asleep before I could post. If anyone has any advice for me on how to do translations on here then let me know. There is some french in the chapter and I wasn't sure how to show the english translations.
> 
> Any errors, apologies, but we think we got them all :)

Frank woke to the sound of his alarm calling out to him. It may have been an hour and a half later than he had to get up in the week, but it was still far too early to be forced awake by the shrill sound of his alarm call, especially on a Sunday morning

  
The good thing was though that as Frank shut his alarm off, taking in the sound of silence while he lay there for a second, trying to wake himself up as best he could, he could roll over and be greeted by the sight of his Master lying asleep next to him. That had to be one of the good things about having to be up before Gerard. Every morning Frank could just take a few seconds out of his day to realise that he was really lucky to be where he was and have what he wanted. His life had turned around completely and there was nowhere else he would have wanted to be in the world right now.   
  
Frank rolled over, going to get the first glimpse of his sleeping Master, but Gerard was nowhere to be seen. His side of the bed was made and it was cold, so clearly he had got up a while ago, which Frank wanted to find weird, but then again, this was Gerard he was talking about. The light sleeper who would rather get up and do something other than lying around in bed knowing that he was going to get anymore sleep.   
  
Frank sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes while he yawned. He stretched to wake his still somewhat tired body up before he threw the duvet off himself, getting out of bed reluctantly. How he wished for a lie in, but that wasn't on the cards and it never would be, unless Gerard said that he could, which was probably highly unlikely since Frank had such a busy day ahead of him.   
  
Frank made his side of the bed once he was up and mobile, pulling the duvet up to his pillows, only to spot a folded piece of paper on Gerard's side of the bed. Frank frowned, grabbing it once he had finished making the bed. He opened it, expecting it to be something from Gerard, which it was. A simple note which Frank already knew, but he put the note down to Gerard being thorough and his usual expectant self when it came to his somewhat bratty submissive.   
  
_ I have gone out and will be back later in the day. I expect you to carry on with your usual rituals that you know you have to complete. Please don't disappoint me by slacking off. I will know if you have and the sanctions will be grievous if you choose to disobey. _   
  
Frank sucked in a breath as he folded the note back up, folding it again before he set it down on his bedside table. As much as Frank wanted to take it easy because Gerard wasn’t here right now, he knew that he couldn’t and the submissive in him knew to just do as he was told, no matter what. Unless he wanted to face the consequences, which he really didn’t especially after the time he got in trouble which came screaming back to him, making him shudder at the thought of something like that happening again.

 

Frank wondered where Gerard might have gone so early in the morning on a Sunday. Frank knew what he used to be like when it came to weekend activities and he knew that he was the kind of guy who would rather not do anything at all until at least nearly eleven am, lunchtime by the latest. But Gerard was the early bird and Frank just assumed that maybe he had gone into the office to do some work. Or maybe he had made plans that didn’t involve Frank. Frank hadn’t a clue and he knew that he couldn’t waste time thinking about why his Master had left so early. He was far too busy to even think about doing anything as dangerous as wasting time.

 

The good thing was that Frank didn’t have to wake Gerard up once he had got his day started. Having fifteen minutes to spare, he took it upon himself to get on with the next task, thinking that the sooner it was done, the sooner he would be back home and done with exercising for the day. The good thing was he was finding it easier to keep up with his Master now. He still wasn’t on the same level as Gerard when it came to their daily morning run, but at least he wasn’t dying for most of the duration. He wasn’t making Gerard have to stop every five minutes just so he could catch his breath back or deal with cramp. The other good thing was that after the first time he had gone out running, Gerard took it upon himself to kit out Frank with proper running gear. Maybe the near eight hundred dollar sneakers were a bit excessive, but Frank had been extremely grateful for the fact that Gerard had done this for him. And extremely grateful that the shorts he got him sat just above the knee when he wore them.

 

Frank knew that he wouldn’t be caught dead in a pair of short shorts, but catching Gerard wearing his blue shorts every morning, that was definitely something that he was more than okay with.

 

Once back from his run, Frank showered and continued on with his day, making breakfast for himself which felt odd to him. He had gotten so used to cooking for Gerard that only going to make enough food for himself seemed like a bit of a waste. Frank half considered just skipping breakfast this morning, but even he knew in the back of his mind that Gerard would’ve found out if he skipped a meal. Gerard would have been more than furious that on the first day he had left Frank to do his rituals all by himself, he chose to skip some of them. Frank could just imagine the scolding he would receive. The more his temper rose, the more intricate and eloquent his words would get. Frank knew he would end up lost in Gerard telling him off, but of course the punishment would follow and Frank really didn’t want to be on the receiving end of that today.

 

Luckily Lindsey appeared as Frank began cooking his breakfast so he offered to make her some. Frank had insisted when Lindsey said that he didn’t need to, she wasn’t Gerard, but it brought some normalcy back to his morning. It may not have been Gerard he was making an omelette for, but at least he wasn’t going to be alone while he cooked and had his breakfast this morning.

 

Once breakfast was out of the way and Frank had tidied the kitchen back up, he was at a bit of a loss of what he was going to do with himself. It was nearly half ten in the morning and Frank knew that he didn’t have anything to do until lunchtime came around. And even then, he didn’t know if Gerard was going to be back in time for lunch. Frank hadn’t heard from him and the note had said nothing about doing anything extra while his Master was out. 

 

Frank ended up standing around in the kitchen for a bit, twiddling his thumbs, finding it nice that he had a moment to relax, but only he could assume that Gerard had not left him with nothing to do just so he could relax. Frank had to think on his feet and actually try and be productive while Gerard was out doing whatever. Frank didn’t want to have to end up calling Gerard, asking him if there was anything he wanted him to do while he was out. Frank felt like this was almost a test to see if he could make use of his time while his Master was away. It probably wasn’t a test, but Frank knew not to just stand around, wasting away precious time that he could have been doing something with. Doing something that could have meant praise from Gerard. Or even a reward. That idea alone spurred him on to find something to do until either lunchtime came around or Gerard came home.

 

The maid may have been round cleaning the day before, but Frank hadn’t been able to think of anything else to do other than clean. It had been the first thing to pop into his head and he chose the task because he honestly couldn’t think of anything else to do. It was simple and would pass the time a lot quicker than anything else he probably could have thought of. 

 

Lindsey ended up leaving at around eleven so Frank had the whole house to himself. If Frank had had nothing to do then he would have found himself somewhat lonely, but luckily he got into cleaning, running the hoover over carpet that was already pristine, making sure that everything was spotless. Frank knew that with the state the house was in, he really didn’t have to do anything, but at least when Gerard came home he would be able to see that Frank had kept himself busy. At least Gerard may have praised him for using his time wisely instead of flitting it away doing nothing at all.

 

Eventually Frank couldn’t take the silence in the house anymore. While cleaning, he put music on, listening through headphones while he continued to pass the time until Gerard came home. 

 

He got into a rhythm with it all, having practically cleaned the house from top to bottom in no time at all. There was barely anything for him to do so of course he wouldn’t have been spending hours cleaning a single room. Making his way downstairs, Frank turned the volume up on his phone, finding a really good song that he couldn’t help but sing along to. 

 

He was alone so he felt far more confident about doing what he was doing right now as he walked down the stairs, practically singing along at the top of his lungs to Wild Thing. It was when he got to the bottom of the stairs that he realised he was no longer alone. The blonde he saw in the corner of his eyes as he walked back towards the kitchen didn’t register for a second until it hit him and he yelped loudly, ripping the headphones out of his ears, going bright red because Gerard was stood there in the entrance way, watching him with one eyebrow raised and a small smirk residing on his face.

 

“Jesus christ-” Frank gasped, holding his hand against his chest, trying to calm his now racing heart down, “Sorry, sir. I didn't hear you come in.”

 

Frank tried to pretend that nothing embarrassing had happened. Of course for him he was dying on the inside because he had no idea how long Gerard had been in the house for. He could have heard Frank singing for the past minute or so, but Frank really didn’t want to ask how long his Master had been standing there for. Any longer than a second and Frank would want to just hide out of embarrassment.

 

“Having fun there, Cyndi Lauper?” Gerard asked with the smirk still on his face. Frank wanted to respond, opening his mouth to speak, but he thought against it because whatever he said, Gerard would probably come back with something that would embarrass him more than he already was. He closed his mouth, turning to put his phone and headphones down on the counter, silently grumbling over the fact that Gerard had caught him singing. Turning back around, Frank faced his Master, watching him take a step out of the entrance before he signalled with his fingers for Frank to come over to him, “I hope you haven’t been idling around while I have been gone.”

 

“No, sir.” Frank responded with a shake of his head, hoping that Gerard would believe him.

 

“Good boy,” Gerard praised him, even though he knew he could easily check and find out if he was lying. Now wasn’t the time for that though. Gerard hadn’t come home alone and Frank was still unaware of the fact that it wasn’t just Gerard in the house now, “Now, I have someone that I would like you to meet.”

 

Frank frowned, unaware of the fact that someone was in the entrance way where Gerard had told him to wait for a second. Gerard had stood in a way so that Frank couldn’t see unless he moved to look around his Master. He didn’t move a muscle with his hands held together behind his back. Frank was more than curious now about who was with Gerard. He had no idea who it could be and he really didn’t know what to think or say as Gerard moved out of the way, letting Frank see the man who had walked out of the entrance way to stand next to him.

 

“My boy, this is my very close friend, Tyler,” Gerard told Frank, watching him to see how he reacted. He caught a glimpse of the way Frank's eyes flickered for a split second, but he remained silent and even averted his eyes from the man who stood marginally taller than his Master, “I told you about him the other day. Do you remember?”

 

Frank nodded, not saying a word as Tyler looked at him, making Frank feel a little uncomfortable under his gaze. Frank remembered who and what Tyler was, so having him stood by his Master was making him somewhat perturbed. Frank couldn’t bring himself to look up because in front of him was his Master and another Dom. All he could do was keep his eyes down, looking at his feet against the wooden floor beneath him.

 

“Well aren’t you going to say hello to him?” Gerard asked, noticing how Frank who he usually couldn’t get to be quiet was now being unusually quiet. Clearly he knew to behave, especially when he was in front of the two of them, but now he had permission to speak and Gerard expected him to be nothing more than polite to his friend.

 

“H-hello,” Frank said exactly what Gerard had told him to, looking up at Tyler briefly, their eyes meeting. His stare wasn’t as cold as Gerard’s could be, but it still had the same effect as Gerard's had done the first time that he had started working for him. Frank looked back down, focussing his eyes on his Masters dark blue and red socks. He could feel Tyler’s gaze on him. That same burning feeling resided in Frank like when Gerard used to look over him before all of this. He felt so exposed even though he had Gerard less than a metre away from him. Felt like he was being scrutinized before Gerard moved. Frank saw his feet move, walking around him and away from him before Frank looked up to see Tyler following him towards the breakfast bar.

 

Frank breathed a sigh of relief when Tyler’s back was to him. He no longer felt like he was being inspected, like Tyler was here for that reason alone. Checking up. Frank knew that he was being silly with the fact that he thought this friend of Gerard's was here to keep an eye on him. Like some sort of inspection. He ignored his thoughts when he looked over his shoulder, seeing Gerard check the time on his watch before he looked up at Frank.

 

“Don’t just stand there, boy,” Gerard sighed, shaking his head as Frank let out an ‘oh’, ungluing his feet from the spot where he had been stood, coming up to Gerard’s right instantly, waiting patiently to know if he could sit as Gerard sat down on a stool opposite Tyler at the bar, “Tyler, are you hungry? I can have the boy make you some lunch.”

 

“Lunch sounds good,” Tyler nodded at Gerard, looking at Frank when he didn’t move from where he was stood by his Master. For a moment it didn’t compute in Frank's head because he wasn’t used to there being another Dominant around him. This was completely new for him and he felt like he had been when he first became Gerard’s submissive. Awkward and unsure of what to do with himself.

 

“Don’t just stand there,” Gerard snapped lightly, making Frank jump because he didn’t want to anger his Master in front of his friend, “You know what to do by now.”

 

Frank nodded, walking away from Gerard slowly because even though Gerard had ordered him to make lunch, it didn’t sit in Frank. It wasn’t actually lunch time and that bothered Frank. He had gotten so used to lunch being at one o'clock that when he realised it was only half eleven, he froze in front of the oven, not entirely comfortable with the fact that what he had to do at a set time was being thrown completely off.

 

“But it’s not lunch time,” Frank interrupted, immediately regretting it when he spoke over Gerard talking to Tyler. Frank shut his eyes, mentally cursing himself before he opened them again, seeing Gerard looking at him, hoping and praying that Gerard wasn’t going to punish him for interrupting their conversation, “Sorry- I just, lunch is at one. It’s half eleven. Am I making lunch or-”

 

“This is lunch. Today it will be earlier than usual. If it makes it easier for you then consider it as brunch,” Gerard responded by interrupting Frank just like he had done. Frank replied with an ‘oh’ again, nodding, not feeling so anxious about the fact that one of his rituals had been pushed an hour and a half forward, “And you must stop interrupting, boy. If you don’t then you will face the consequences of your need to prattle on when you don’t have permission.”

 

Frank rolled his lips between his teeth after responding with a ‘yes sir, understand sir’, biting down to stop himself from feeling the need to talk. He didn’t need to talk, but he felt the need to stop himself as he listened to Gerard apologising to Tyler for his behaviour. He felt bad while carrying on with what he had been told to do, feeling Tyler’s eyes on him again which Frank tried his best to ignore as he got out the utensils he would need. He went about his business, deciding on what to make. All the while Frank listened but didn’t pay attention to what Gerard and Tyler were talking about. Knowing that he couldn’t interject left Frank not entirely paying attention while he began to gather what he would need, choosing to make pancakes with mixed berries while he did his best to ignore the eyes that were on him every now and again.

 

Frank went about making Gerard his usual coffee, setting it down in front of his Master when he had finished making it. He then offered one to Tyler, making note of how he wanted it before Gerard questioned how long lunch would be. Frank guess roughly twenty minutes, not expecting the question which made him stumble on his answer. Frank stumbled in his head though when Gerard excused himself, not saying another word after that before he disappeared off upstairs. Frank frowned. He had started to notice that Gerard kept disappearing off for a short while. Frank had no idea what was going on and now he was beyond curious. Not curious enough to ask his Master what was going on, but definitely curious enough to know that something had to be going on that he didn't know about.   
  
Frank kept his eyes on the stairs before he remembered that he wasn't alone. Too wrapped up in wondering what Gerard was actually up to when he disappeared had Frank forgetting that Tyler was on the other side of the breakfast bar, silently watching him. Frank felt a cold shiver run down his spine when their eyes met. Immediately Frank looked down, feeling the awkward tension between the two of them, or at least the awkward tension that was residing inside of him. Turning away, Frank closed his eyes, ignoring the fact that Tyler was probably still watching him as he walked back over to the counter where he had left the flour, milk, eggs and utensils that he would need to make brunch.   
  
It was hard to stay focussed and the kitchen fell silent. Frank did his best to concentrate while he began to mix pancake batter in a bowl. Without Gerard being there to talk to Tyler, doing whatever he was doing upstairs, Frank bit his lips, keeping his eyes on the task that he was doing, ignoring the fact that he knew Tyler wasn't just going to sit there and stare off into space while he waited for his friend to return. Frank knew what he was and he knew why Tyler was probably showing great interest in watching him. Watching his friends new submissive trying his best not to mess up, which Frank wasn't doing, but still, he felt so much pressure piling onto him as Tyler kept watching what he was doing, pouring pancake batter into a jug when he finished making it.   
  
"Haven't you forgotten something?" Tyler broke the silence, making Frank snap his head up, looking away from what he was doing. An unnerving panic course through Frank the moment that he realised Tyler was looking at him, talking to him, making contact with him which made Frank feel like he was nothing more than a deer in a set of headlights, "Coffee?"   
  
"Oh." Frank remembered instantly, scurrying over the overly complicated machine that he honestly did hate using. There was nothing wrong with a kettle and coffee granules, but Gerard insisted and Frank hated the fact that he still hadn't quite gotten used to using the damn thing, cursing under his breath when he tried to get it to work, pressing a button, only to see nothing happening.   
  
Eventually he got it to work, taking the coffee over to Tyler, hoping and praying that he had remembered how he had wanted it. Gerard had totally distracted Frank. He was still distracting him now as Tyler thanked him. Frank didn't say a word as he walked back over to the counter, glancing at the stairs, listening out for his Master, but Frank heard nothing.

 

“So,” Tyler spoke after taking a sip on his coffee, clearing his throat before looking at the submissive preparing to cook in the kitchen, “How are you doing today, Frank?”   
  
The question hit Frank and he took it in, stopping what he was doing to see Tyler with his full attention on him. He had even shifted on the stool, facing Frank more, making him feel somewhat nervous about the fact that Tyler was actually striking up a conversation with him. Conversing was normal and Frank knew that he could hold his own when it came to talking to people he didn’t know, but this was Tyler and Gerard was still nowhere to be seen. Frank glanced towards the stairs in a second before looking back at the fruit in his hands that he had got out of the fridge. In an instant Frank felt lost without Gerard. He didn’t actually know if he could in fact respond to Tyler without his Masters permission.

 

Tyler noticed the way Frank looked flustered. Clearly he didn’t know if he could talk while Gerard was gone, but Tyler reassured him with a smile, “Relax, you can talk to me, Frank. Gerard may be out of the room but I give you permission to speak.”   
  
“Oh,” Frank stammered out, setting down the produce that he had in his hands down on the counter, knowing full well that he had to be polite to Tyler or Gerard would more than definitely hear about it if Tyler thought at any point that he was being rude by not talking to him, “I...I’m doing good. H-how are you today...sir?”

 

Frank swore his brain recoiled at him using sir for someone that wasn’t his own Master, but this was another Dominant that he was talking to. This was Tyler and it wasn’t just about that. It more boiled down to the fact that Frank wanted him to see him as nothing more than polite. God knows what Gerard had told him about him so Frank knew to be considerate and completely respectful to the man who was watching him constantly now.

 

“I’m the same as you, doing good,” Tyler smiled at Frank, paying close attention to how he continued to prepare food while they talked, “Tell me, how old are you, Frank?”

 

“Twenty two, sir.” Frank answered without hesitating, fetching two frying pans from a cupboard before setting them down on the hobs. Frank noticed how Tyler was so much different from Gerard. He didn’t seem to be as articulated as his Master was. He seemed a lot more relaxed, but then again, Frank didn’t know anything about him. Tyler may have come across as more relaxed, but Frank still felt like he was under interrogation as the Dom stayed focussed on him, drinking his coffee, nodding at Frank's answer.

 

“And is this your first relationship of this kind?” Tyler asked a little too casually for Franks liking while he looked down into his cup of coffee, glancing up at Frank only to see the blush on his cheeks.

 

“It is.” Frank nodded, knowing that he had to answer the clearly inquisitive Dom sat watching him light the hobs, warming some butter in the pans. Tyler was probably being intrusive for a reason, but Frank tried not to think of it as him prying. As long as Frank didn’t pay attention to Tyler’s gaze then he knew that he could answer him as confidently as possible.

 

“I can only assume you have had relationships before this one?” Tyler commented, watching Frank nod while he swirled the pans, coating them before he began to cook pancakes.

 

“I have, sir. One before, but it was nothing like this. I would say it was more bland that vanilla.” Frank snorted while he continued to cook, making sure not to burn the pancake while he glanced over at Tyler, seeing him smirk at his answer. 

 

"And you're his assistant too?" Tyler continued to question, more than curious about this boy who Gerard seemed to be more than fond of from what he had said about his submissive.   
  
Frank nodded out a 'yes, sir' while peeling the edges of the pancake from the pan to stop them from burning. Tyler didn't say anything about the fact that he was clearly mixing business with pleasure. He just sat there, continuing to look over Frank, noticing details about Frank that really, with who Gerard was and his tastes, he really wasn't surprised that he spotted the ink and piercings on him.   
  
"I see you've got quite a few tattoos and piercings," Tyler commented, making Frank realise that Tyler was really paying attention to him. Unless Gerard had told Tyler about him, in what amount of detail, Frank didn't know and wasn't entirely sure if he wanted to even consider the fact that Gerard had more than likely talked about him to Tyler. It didn't entirely feel like scrutinising anymore. It felt more like Tyler was ticking off a check list, gauging him by what Gerard had told him against who he actually was in the flesh, "Do you like it?"   
  
Frank chuckled at Tyler's question. It should have been obvious because of the fact that he was fitted with ink and were the facial piercings not enough to show that Frank honestly enjoyed getting it done, "Well yeah, duh," Frank told Tyler, sticking his tongue out in the process to show off his tongue bar, leaving Tyler looking somewhat impressed at the young man's collection of body modifications, "Do you really think I would get them done if I didn't like it?"   
  
Tyler shrugged at Frank's question,"I don't know. Just curious."   
  
Frank thought nothing more of Tyler's question. He turned his attention back to making brunch, sliding the pancake around the pan before he flicked his wrist, tossing it into the air a little to flip it over. It landed back in the pan which made Frank smile to himself because he hadn't gone and embarrassed himself in front of Tyler by dropping lunch on the floor.   
  
"Gerard told me a bit about you," Tyler brought up after a moment of silence between the two of them, catching Frank's nervous attention because his first thoughts of Gerard talking about him were more than definitely true, "I mean, I wanted to ask you some things to gauge you as a sub, but Gerard has told me about some of the things that you like. I hear you are into suspension."   
  
Franks face burnt hot with embarrassment as Tyler mentioned one of the things that Frank knew he had striped in green on the contract. The thought alone of Tyler knowing what he was and wasn't into felt completely mortifying. How could Gerard talk about him like that, which really was actually a stupid question to run through Frank's head right now. Gerard was who he was, his Master and even Frank knew that he had no say in what his Master talked about when it came to him being the main topic of conversation.   
  
"H-he told you that?" Frank laughed dryly, hoping that Tyler had just got lucky with assuming that he was into it. He just knew that wasn't case though, even as Frank continued to cook, he tried his best to not going into some sort of mild panic over the fact that this man he barely knew clearly knew a lot of private details about him.   
  
"One of the few things he told me," Tyler replied far too casually for Frank's liking. A smirk resided on his face which Frank noticed. He had such a knowing look painted across him that Frank tried his best to ignore. He had felt so exposed not long before as he met Tyler for the first time, but now he felt completely naked and pulled apart. Every detail, quirk and interest of his lay out for Tyler to see and soak up, taking it all on board. God knows what else he knew about him. The idea of him knowing every little detail had Frank feeling uncomfortable in his own skin while the other Dominant watched him.   
  
Frank didn't move a muscle when he heard the stool that Tyler was sat on shift noisily against the floor. Frank continued to cook, getting the other pan warmed to make the fruit sauce for brunch as he ignored the Dom's movements as best he could. The thing was, he couldn't ignore Tyler when he came up to stand next to Frank, leaning against the nearest kitchen counter, watching the way Frank glanced at him briefly before keeping his eyes down. Hiding the blush on his cheeks.

 

“Have you tried hook suspension?” Tyler enquired, watching the confused expression spread across Frank’s face. Frank wasn’t one hundred percent sure what hook suspension was. Maybe Gerard had mentioned it once, but he had never gone into detail about it. Frank continued frowning, wondering if Tyler was going to explain to him what it was, but he didn’t speak. He rolled up up the sleeve of his sweater instead, showing Frank two pale scars on his forearm, smirking as Frank looked at the scar tissue with wonder in his eyes.

 

“Is that…” Frank trailed off, not wanting to question about something that he knew very little about. His mouth hung open before he closed it, trying not to look like he was overly absorbed by the fact that Tyler was showing him the scars for a reason.

 

“Hook suspension is the act of suspending a person from hooks that have been put through the skin,” Tyler explained, watching Frank’s eyes go wide and light up in a way at his explanation, “You like the sound of that?”

 

Frank reeled his excited curiosity in at Tyler’s question, realising that he had come across a little too eager and far more than interested in what he was being shown. Frank attempted to remain interested, but on a much more blase level of attentiveness. He continued to cook, heating up fruit and sugar in the other pan, but Tyler was becoming far more fascinating to the point that Frank may or may not have paid as much attention as he should to their lunch.

 

“So...do you do this as like,” Frank started, wondering if Tyler was more than he thought he was. Frank had assumed that this kind of thing was more for the person he was rather than the person that Tyler was. Unless it was something that he was into. Or unless he wasn’t just a Dominant. It made sense in Frank’s head that maybe Tyler was a switch, but Frank didn’t want to outright ask if that was the reason why he had the scars on his arm. Probably more scars on him which made Franks eyes wander while he swallowed dryly, knowing that he shouldn’t glance up and down at Tyler. Frank just couldn’t help it when the Dom had made his curiosity spike in him, “I mean, what I’m trying to ask is, without coming across as rude or nosy, I just wondered-”

 

“I don’t do it for the reason you are probably thinking of,” Tyler stopped Frank in his tracks, figuring out that maybe the reason he was stumbling over his question was because he was trying to ask something a little too personal without getting in trouble over doing it, “I don’t do it as a submissive. It’s my job.”

 

“Your job?” Frank repeated, even more confused than he had been moments before. Frank remembered reading about suspension on his contract and assumed that it was definitely something that came with the lifestyle, he just had no idea that someone in the lifestyle could have made a career out of it. Clearly Tyler was though and that was what was making Frank more and more confused as he cooked, noticing that Tyler had rolled the sleeves of his sweater back down, hiding away the one thing that Frank felt like he couldn’t stop looking at

 

“I work in a body parade that showcases all sorts of extreme body modifications,” Tyler explained, watching how Frank’s fascinated expression returned. He didn’t seem so nervous around him anymore either. The sheer intensity of what Tyler did for a living had Frank forgetting about how nervous he had been to be around the Dom. Frank was far more interested in him than worrying about what Gerard’s friend thought of him, “What we show ranges from one person who specialises in scarification. We have one guy who is completely tattooed from head to toe. Couple of contortionists. We have a lizard man.”

 

“What is that?” Frank had to ask, his curiosity running rife through him as he lost all inhibitions around Tyler, feeling more than comfortable with him now.

 

“Erik is a performer and he is known for the fact that he modified his body to look like a lizard. Y’know, sharpened teeth, he is tattooed from head to toe in green scales, bifurcated tongue, subdermal implants. He’s one of the main attractions.” Tyler went on.

 

“And I guess you are the one who does suspension then?” Frank added on, watching Tyler grab his coffee from the breakfast bar before nodding.

 

“I do it with my sister Madison,” Tyler carried on, having Frank more than captivated by what he was saying while the sub continued to cook, “You can’t really do it alone. There’s the whole process of dealing with the preparations, which can take longer than the time I’m actually suspended for. I get studied to decide on the placement, amount and size of the hooks that are used to lift me off the ground. It all works around basic geometry, understanding of human anatomy, physiology and also the durability of my skin.”

 

Frank didn’t even know what to say to any of that. He stood there for a moment, paused right in the middle of stirring the sauce he was making, completely in awe and also grossly fascinated about this whole suspension thing that he knew he had signed himself up for in the contract. Hearing about it was enough for Frank to know more. He wanted Tyler to keep talking about it because the more he learnt, the more he realised that maybe he was totally up for this actually happening to him.

 

“Does it ever go wrong?” Frank had to ask, knowing that he had fear and doubt sitting in the back of his mind behind all of his enthusiasm. As much as he wanted to try it, he knew that something like this would obviously come with risks, be it as a career choice or something in the lifestyle they were in

.

“It’s never gone wrong for me,” Tyler reassured Frank for a moment, “But if it isn’t done properly and too few hooks have been used or the hooks haven't been placed evenly, then the suspended could end up with their skin ripping.”

 

“Fuck,” Frank shuddered, his skin crawling at the very thought of that.

 

“You’ve got to know what you’re doing or be in the safe hands of people who know exactly what they are doing.”

 

“And you trust your sister?” Frank had to ask, wondering if Tyler ever had doubt when it came to being suspended in the air. Frank swore that he would have doubts, but then again, it would most definitely be Gerard doing it to him and Frank trusted him implicitly. He knew that his Master wouldn’t put him in any danger like that.   
  


“Of course I do, she knows what she is doing.”

 

“Does it hurt?” Frank asked, his curiosity continuing, adding up for him to decide whether he actually wanted to do this or not.

 

“They stick four inch hooks into your skin and hang you from it,” Tyler laughed, “What do you think?”   
  
Frank shuddered at the thought, but it still didn’t stop the fact that deep in him he still wanted to do it. His insides swirled at the thought of it actually being done to him, he just tried to remain in control, totally not getting flustered at the thought of his Master suspending him in the playroom. Frank tried to clear his thoughts, totally aware of the fact that Tyler was still stood next to him in the kitchen, drinking his coffee, probably fully aware of the fact that Frank had had a moment of weakness with his thoughts that involved Gerard and apparent four inch hooks. He wasn’t so embarrassed now though. It was like Tyler had softened since they started talking, or more Frank relaxed as Tyler came across as someone he could actually hold a conversation with. A more than interesting conversation that Frank knew he would probably end up bringing to Gerard's attention at some point. 

 

“S-so you do this, what, I mean, how many times do you do this?” Frank asked, “Is this like a once a week thing for you or, I don’t know.”

 

“I’m pretty much the front feature of the show because I’m the only one who has the balls to do it daily,” Tyler smirked at his own answer, “I’m considered an art piece when it comes to our parade.”

 

Frank went to say something about that, more than intrigued by what Tyler had said while he began to finish off brunch, but he stopped himself from talking, going completely silent when he saw Gerard stood on the stairs, watching the pair with a smug look on his face.

 

Gerard knew that Frank would like Tyler, it was just that he had to not be so scared of him. Talk to him and warm to him, learn about what he did. Gerard knew that Frank would be more than interested in talking to him once he found out what Tyler did for a living.

 

"I hope you have been more than courteous to my friend." Gerard asked as he continued to walk down the stairs now that Frank knew he had been watching them.   
  
"Yes, sir." Frank told Gerard with a smile on his face. Gerard walked over, going back to the breakfast bar, sitting back down on the stool where he had been not that long before, “Tyler just gave me glass balls while you were gone.”

 

Tyler laughed then, liking this new sub of Gerard’s a lot now that he had gotten to know him and Frank had gotten to known him a bit better. Had gotten comfortable enough with Tyler that he was definitely more than okay with him now.   
  
"Frank here has been more than polite and vastly fascinated," Tyler informed Gerard. Gerard knew that Tyler had definitely told Frank what it was that he did and by the sounds of it, Frank had shown more than a small amount of interest in what he did, "Are you okay?"   
  
"I'm fine." Gerard waved a hand at Tyler, wanting him to drop his questioning because of course he was fine. However, that spiked interest in Frank that he knew he couldn't vocalise. Tyler had asked if his Master was okay after another one of his disappearances that happened daily.    
  
Clearly Tyler knew some something that Frank didn't, but he didn't exactly have the power to just outright ask if Gerard was okay. Speaking out of turn and trying to get involved with something that Gerard clearly wasn't telling him, Frank bit his lip, finishing off brunch, ignoring the more than overwrought curiosity in him as he brought two plates over to the breakfast bar.   
  
"So what are we having today, boy?" Gerard asked, watching the plate being slid in front of him. Tyler joined him at the bar before Frank placed the food in front of him, quickly grabbing cutlery and setting them down in front of the pair.   
  
"Mixed fruit pancakes." Frank answered, hoping and praying that not only Gerard would like them, but Tyler would too. Cooking for Gerard and Lindsey was fine because they always enjoyed what he made, but cooking for another Dominant had Frank more on edge than usual. Frank tried not to stare too much as Tyler pushed around the sliced fruit that sat on top of his pancakes. He inspected the food for a moment and Frank just looked away, looking down at his feet while waiting to find out if he could in fact join the two of them.   
  
"You may sit, boy," Gerard told Frank, watching him go over to the far kitchen counter to get his food. He came over quickly, sitting himself to Gerard’s right before he noticed how he wasn't eating. Tyler may have still been inspecting his food, setting the fork down when he was done so he could drink his coffee, but Gerard wasn't even beginning. He hadn't even touched his coffee. Frank tried not to pay too much attention to it, but it bothered him to the point that even Gerard noticed how Frank was behaving, "I'll eat in a minute."   
  
"May I begin?" Frank asked the usual question, waiting for Gerard to say yes to him. After all that cleaning Frank had done, he came to realise just how hungry he was already.   
  
"Usually, in this situation I would tell you to wait for Tyler to begin. He may not be your Master, but he still stands higher than you," Gerard began to explain, making Frank wonder where he was going with this as he held his hands poised over his own set of cutlery, "However, today you will be eating at your usual time."   
  
"Wh-" Frank started before instantly stopping himself because even he could feel the need to protest coming on strong. He was starving. His food was right there in front of him, yet Gerard told him that he couldn't eat now. He didn't understand why Gerard would have let him cook food for himself before telling him that he couldn't eat. As much as Frank wanted to say something, he didn't, pushing the plate of food away from himself in a poor attempt to remove the temptation away from himself and his growling stomach.   
  
"If you feel that you can't wait for one o’ clock then you can have a smoothie, but nothing else, understand?" Gerard told Frank, watching the boy scrape his stool back, heading straight for the fridge where he immediately got what he was allowed to have, unscrewing the cap before gulping down a few mouthfuls in an attempt to satiate his hunger.   
  
Frank rejoined the two Dominants right as Tyler began to eat. Frank watched him far too anxiously from the corner of his eye as he sat back down next to Gerard, pretending to look at the bottle he was holding instead of looking at Tyler. His stomach growled again while jealousy over the fact that Tyler could eat, eat in front of him too which wasn't fair at all. Frank didn't focus on that though. However, Frank tried not to hold his breath, but he couldn't help it when Tyler cut up the pancakes with some fruit before eating it. He chewed slowly, making Frank feel like he was going to flake from the piling pressure on him while he waited to find out if Tyler actually approved and enjoyed what he had been made.   
  
"This is good," Tyler commented, pointing at the food with his fork, nodding before he went to cut up more of the pancakes, "Really really good. I'm impressed."   
  
"I told you he could cook." Gerard said pointedly at Tyler before looking at Frank, seeing the way that he was hiding a smug and proud smile on his face before he drank more of his liquid brunch.

 

-

 

"C'est un garçon poli, tu as." Tyler commented as he sat on one end of the long couch near to the armchair where Gerard had decided to sit.   
  
"Il est," Gerard agreed with what he had said before snapping his fingers, catching Frank’s attention from where he had been told to stand and wait. Frank snapped his head up, trying not to show that he had more than zoned out, staring at the leather pants that Tyler was wearing, wondering why Gerard never wore anything like that. He wished that he did, but Frank snapped out of his leather clad Master thoughts when he saw Gerard give him the signal to come over and get on his hands and knees. Frank knew exactly what that mean right now, even if he didn't entirely know what his Master was saying to Tyler because they were speaking in French. He still did as he was told, getting on his hands and knees in front of his Master, feeling the weight of Gerard's feet resting on the small of his back, "Un peu de morveux une partie du temps, but he’s learning."   
  
" Je peux le voir ," Tyler chuckled softly, cocking his head to the side as he watched Frank become a footstool for his Master, not complaining at all as he adjusted his arms, holding himself up while Gerard relaxed, "How long have you had him for?"   
  
"Seven weeks," Gerard answered, looking down at Frank, not bringing up the break that they had had because Tyler already knew about that and it didn't need to be brought up again, "Nous avons établi un contrat d'un an et, j'espère qu'il voudra le prolonger quand l'année sera écoulée."   
  
"Oh?" Tyler quirked an eyebrow up at what Gerard had just admitted to him, "Tu l'aimes alors?"   
  
"J'aime beaucoup ce garçon," Gerard said simply, knowing full well that Frank couldn't understand a word that he was saying now, "Il est un peu nerveux quand il s'agit d'affection mais, je sais que c'est assez compréhensible avec ce qu'il vient de."   
  
"How so?" Tyler asked curiously, not knowing what Gerard was talking about. Clearly this was a topic that Gerard had yet to tell Tyler from when he had first told him about his new sub, but Tyler was more than intrigued now, wanting to know why Gerard had said what he had.   
  
"Sa relation précédente manquait d'affection de ce qu'il m'a dit. Il n'est pas habitué, alors il prend un peu plus de temps pour accepter ce que je lui offre."   
  
"Mais il se comporte?" Tyler had to question. Yes, Frank may have behaved in front of him, but Tyler had very little idea of how Frank behaved when it was just him and his Master.   
  
"Most of the time," Gerard sighed, adjusting his feet on Frank's back, ignoring the way Frank grunted quietly at the shift in weight on him, "Comme je l'ai dit, il est un peu morveux, mais je m'y attendais. C'est sa première relation de ce calibre. Je savais qu'il ne serait pas le parfait soumis dès le premier jour."   
  
"I see," Tyler nodded, changing the subject onto something that he wondered a lot about from what he had been told this morning when Gerard first met up with him, "Maintenant, d'après ce que tu m'as dit, Frank connaît Josh?"   
  
Franks ears pricked up then. He heard his own name and Josh's name. It bugged him that the two of them had been talking privately in French more than in English, but now he knew that he was being talked about. He was being talked about in the same conversation that Josh was. He could just imagine that Gerard was filling his friend in on what had transpired. It bothered him a little, but there was nothing Frank could do about it as he tried to ignore the beads of sweat that were building up on his forehead from being his Master's footstool.   
  
"Oui," Gerard nodded back at Tyler, knowing full well that Frank knew he was being talked about right now. He didn't bat an eyelid at it though as he continued to talk, "Je cherche à le trouver un Dominant permanent maintenant. Le garçon était plutôt mécontent de l'accord que nous avons eu quand il l'a découvert."   
  
"Comment l'a-t-il pris quand il a découvert Josh?"   
  
"Il l'a pris à sa manière," Gerard smirked, remembering just how much Frank had blown up when he learnt about what had been going on between him and Josh, "Plutôt amèrement et avec colère. Il est plutôt possessif. Un trait que je connaissais quand il a signé son contrat, mais j'ai supposé que finalement sa possessivité se serait calmée une fois qu'il aurait commencé à s'acclimater à la nature de la relation. Il n'a pas cependant. À un moment donné, il m'a donné un ultimatum avant de me dire de trouver Josh un nouveau Dominant."   
  
"Shame," Tyler sighed, "Josh est un garçon charmant de ce que tu m'as dit."   
  
"Oh he is," Gerard agreed with a nod, not paying attention to the way Frank was practically seething over the fact that Josh was being talked about. Unless Tyler was going to take him off Gerard's hands, then Frank was more than happy for the other sub to be talked about as much as Frank assumed he was being talked about, "Tellement poli et est un merveilleux soumis. Il connaît sa place et sait comment se comporter. Quelque chose que Frank manque."

 

"And that is a problem?"   
  
"I don't see it as a problem," Gerard responded to Tyler with a smile as he rubbed his heel on the small of Frank's back. Affection which Frank picked up on and cooled his rising temper, "J'aime vraiment comment Frank se comporte. Il est plus un défi pour moi. Il connaît sa place, mais quand il oublie..."   
  
"Ouais?" Tyler said, waiting for Gerard to continue.   
  
"Eh bien, c'est là que le défi arrive." Gerard finished, smiling down at his submissive.   
  
"I see," Tyler laughed, knowing exactly what Gerard was talking about when it came to bratty submissives, "Et vous m'avez dit que vous avez l'idée que vous étiez tous les trois ensemble?"   
  
"I did," Gerard sighed rather disappointedly, remembering how Frank had been about the idea, "Mais je ne pense pas que le garçon soit plutôt enthousiaste à l'idée de me partager. Je lui ai dit et je lui ai assuré que Josh ne me poserait pas un doigt. Je lui ai même dit que tout serait pour lui."   
  
" Il a toujours dit non ?'   
  
"Unfortunately."   
  
"Shame," Tyler spoke, looking down at Frank, while he adjusted against the couch, crossing one leg over the other, "Je pouvais le voir en profiter."   
  
"My thoughts exactly," Gerard agreed, "Mais je pense qu'il est un peu nerveux à propos de l'idée. Cela découle probablement de sa relation précédente où son partenaire d'alors serait à peine avec lui, et quand il l'était, c'était sur les termes de son partenaire ou rien du tout."   
  
"Pensez-vous qu'il serait jamais chaud à l'idée?" Tyler queried after what Gerard had mentioned to him this morning. If Frank did then maybe the meeting this morning wouldn't have been completely fruitless.   
  
"Maybe," Gerard shrugged his shoulders, "Je pense que c'est plus à propos de trouver la bonne personne pour lui. Je veux dire, je sais que j'ai le bon candidat qui fonctionne bien, c'est juste de savoir s'il va dire oui."   
  
"You do," Tyler nodded, knowing exactly what Gerard was talking about as he pulled his eyes away from Frank on the floor, "Est-ce qu'il sait pourquoi je suis là?"   
  
"Not yet. I haven't told him," Gerard curled a smile while looking down at Frank, the sub who really had no idea what was going on and what could happen if he just thought a little more open mindedly about what his Master had put to him in the office the first time round, "Allons-nous l'aborder maintenant?"   
  
"Plus que content pour vous de le faire." Tyler motioned for Gerard to go ahead with it, wondering exactly how Frank was going to react when he found out why he was here.

 

"Now pet, sit up in front of me," Gerard ordered, shifting his feet from Frank's back, setting them back on the floor as Frank leant up on his knees, trying not to show that his back was sore before he moved a little away from his Master so he could see him better, still keeping Tyler in his peripheries as he sat on his knees, hands resting on his thighs, "Good boy. Now, there is a reason for Tyler being here today. Do you have any inkling as to why I brought him here?"    
  
Frank shook his head. He had assumed that maybe Gerard just wanted to see his friend, but this was Gerard he was thinking about and hanging out with his friend who was also a Dom seemed like too much of a normal thing to do.   
  
"Now, I know how you weren't keen on the idea I brought up to you the other day in the office," Gerard reminded Frank, seeing how he still looked a little lost. Frank was sure that he knew what Gerard was talking about, but he didn't want to assume that Gerard was going to be going on about this again, "The threesome with another sub? Josh? You weren't best pleased about the idea of him touching me, were you?"   
  
"No, sir." Frank answered, holding back on the venom in his voice at this whole thing with Josh being brought up again. Frank assumed that that had been that the other day. Gerard would just leave it be after the way he had been. But no, here he was again, looking down at Frank, smirking because even he registered the annoyed tone in the boys voice.   
  
"Now, after much consideration and though, not to mention discussion-" Gerard started, scowling at Frank who had snorted. He had only done it because he could imagine Gerard giving it a lot of thought, but when he saw the look of pure annoyance in his Master's eyes, Frank kept himself silent, eye looking down at his knees so he wouldn't make his Master more furious at him for his lax behaviour in front of Tyler, "As I was saying…after all of what I said, it came to my attention that maybe you weren't okay with the idea solely because it was with another submissive. That was the problem."   
  
"And anyone who lays a finger on you." Frank muttered under his breath, knowing full well that both Tyler and Gerard had heard him. Tyler shook his head at Gerard, noticing exactly what Gerard had been talking about when it came to Frank. The back chat that, if Frank had been Tyler's, there was no way in hell he would get away with it as much as he was right now with Gerard.   
  
"Be that as it may," Gerard sighed irritably, "What if it wasn't with another submissive?"   
  
Frank frowned at Gerard, not entirely knowing where he was going with the question. Frank wanted to ask what he meant, but after the look that Gerard had given him over the snort he had let out, he chose to let Gerard explain what he meant without him saying a word.   
  
"What if I were to tell you that the threesome would be with myself and another Dom. That way the other person in the deal would solely focus on you. They wouldn't even lay a finger on me because is not the reason for them being there. Do you understand?"   
  
Frank nodded slowly, the cogs whirring away in his head because was Gerard really willing to do this for him? Clearly he was if he was talking about it, but Frank didn't entirely know how he felt about it. Yes, the idea seemed all well and good when Gerard said it out loud, but it actually happening, Frank just couldn't imagine Gerard actually setting it for him to be with another Dom. He didn't know why, but even if Frank said yes to it, which he still wasn't sure about saying, he just couldn't see it happening anytime soon. Maybe this was a stepping off point. Figuring him out before plans were finalised for it to him.   
  
"Would you be happy for it to happen that way, pet?" Gerard asked, sitting back in the arm chair, waiting to see if Frank would decide on it now and if he did, exactly what his decision would be.   
  
"I guess," Frank shrugged, feeling like he was being put a bit on the spot. Not so much pressured into it because yes, the idea seemed alright in his head and maybe definitely he would be into it if and when it happened, "I mean, yeah? I wouldn't say no to it, especially if it isn't with another sub.”

 

Frank looked at Gerard, waiting for him to say something about his answer, but he didn't say anything. Frank frowned, noticing how Gerard gave Tyler a long look before he gazed down at him. It didn’t register with Frank for a second, but when he looked at Tyler briefly before looking back at his Master, the penny dropped. 

  
It hit Frank a lot slower than it probably should have done. Gerard wasn't showing any sort of expression towards Frank's reaction. He merely looked back at him before Frank looked back at Tyler, seeing the same calm expression on his face, like he knew that this was the plan all along. Maybe that was why he was here. Maybe that was why Gerard had gone out so early to meet him. Maybe this had been planned while he was alone in the house and Frank had no idea about it.    
  
Frank looked between the two of them again like it was some lewd game of tennis that involved him being the ball between the two of them. Frank opened his mouth to say something, but only a weak noise left him. He didn't know what to say. What could he say? Gerard had gone and set up a threesome and now Frank came to realise that he had pretty much said yes to it. He wasn't backing out, it was more just that he was trying to process it as he sat on his knees on the floor between his Master and the Dom that had obviously said yes to this as well.   
  
"W-with him?" Frank asked Gerard, pointing at Tyler, making sure that he hadn't just got the wrong end of the stick with this all. Tyler could have easily have been overseeing this like a witness, so Frank had to be sure, feeling his stomach lurching inside of him at the idea of the two of them having whatever way they wanted to have with him.   
  
"No, with Bob Ross" Gerard answered back sarcastically, "Of course with Tyler. Why do you think I brought him to my house this morning?"   
  
"Oh, I'd take a threesome with Bob Ross any day." Tyler cut in far too casually, making Frank spit out a laugh before he could even stop himself. He would never have expected Tyler to say anything like that, so he had no idea if he was being serious or not. Either way, Frank fought back the laugh, sitting himself up as straight as possible, trying to look like the most perfectly behaved submissive who had not just laughed at all. Frank tried not to make eye contact with his Master or Tyler after that outburst, but Tyler caught him glancing over at him. It had only been the slightest of glances that Frank did, but he locked eyes with Tyler and blushed warmly when the Dom winked at him, making his stomach churn more because of what Gerard had proposed for all of them.   
  
"So what do you say, boy?" Gerard asked, getting Franks attention back onto him, "You said yes, but now you know who else it involves, is it still a yes?"   
  
Frank thought about it all for a second again, biting on his bottom lip as he looked at both Tyler and Gerard. Frank liked to believe that he had a pretty sordid imagination when it came to things like this, but knowing Gerard and Tyler, what he envisaged would be nothing compared to what he would actually be put through with the two of them.   
  
And it wasn't even like he was having second thoughts because of it. It wasn't Josh so Frank couldn't complain. The idea seemed good and he was more than up for it happening, whenever it happened.   
  
"It is, sir." Frank nodded, watching Gerard smile at him before giving Tyler the same smile.   
  
"Good, boy." Gerard said proudly, adjusting in the chair so he was sat leaning forward, his elbows resting on his thighs while his fingers linked together, "Off you go then."   
  
"What?" Frank stammered, not knowing what Gerard was asking him to do with that.   
  
"Off you go then," Gerard repeated with a sigh, "To the playroom."   
  
"Wh-" Frank tried to speak when realisation hit him. This wasn't planning for a threesome. This was the actual threesome happening and for a second he couldn't process it. Shock took over, his eyes went wide at Gerard before he finally spoke again, "Now? Are you serious?"   
  
"When am I not serious?" Gerard asked rhetorically, "Now go on. Playroom. Before we change our minds and leave you with that semi that is more than trying to get our attention."   
  
Frank blushed as he picked himself up off the floor, doing exactly what he had been told to do while his heart hammered in his chest. Nerves and excitement started to swirl together in him. Something that he had been so against because of one person was apparently now about to happen because of another person. Frank didn't know what to think right now while he made his way towards the stairs, but he did realise something that made him stop in his tracks. He turned on his feet with a quizzical look on his face, looking back at his Master who was still sat in the arm chair.   
  
"Is this why you told me not to eat, sir?" Frank had to ask, feeling like this had been the reason why he had been denied something that he had been so desperate for after the busy morning he had had.   
  
"You can think about that while you wait for me." Gerard said without even looking towards Frank. Frank didn't even think about it for a second before of course, it was so obvious why. The penny dropped again for Frank while he was halfway up the stairs. He stopped for a second, gaping at the back of his Master's head before he disappeared off to do as he was told, anticipating whatever was to come.


	13. Chapter 11: Bave Sur le Sol Comme une Chienne Baveuse,  Hein?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update from us. A little more french in this chapter, but we hope you enjoy. Is that the right thing to say with what's in this chapter? I have no idea, but thanks for reading.
> 
> Any errors, apologies, but we think we got them all :)

Frank opened the door to his Master’s playroom with shaky and fumbling hands and he switched the lights on, bathing the room in its usual red and white ambience. He stopped for a moment as he was hit with realisation that prior to him being used as a footstool that he had been cleaning. Frank grimaced as he lifted his arm up and took an apprehensive sniff. He gagged at the sweaty smell that emanated from his body and glanced down the hallway to see it clear. He took off into his bedroom right across the hallway and into the ensuite. He pulled his t-shirt off over his head and threw it aside before he pulled off his jeans and tossed them into the hamper as well.

 

He lastly pulled off his underwear before he grabbed one of the small hand towels nearby and ran it under the open faucet before he gave himself one of the fastest wipe-downs in his life and that included the emergency sweat clean up of ‘08 on one of his and Ryan’s dates.

 

He gave himself one more sniff as he plied the towel with hand soap and scrubbed down any and all important parts of his body before rinsing himself off, drying his body with a towel and chucking both haphazardly nearby.

 

He ran into his room and grabbed his bottle of cologne from night stand and gave himself two spritzes, neck and chest as usual before he opened his closet and pulled on a fresh and ball-sweat free pair of underwear like Gerard had instructed him to dress in.

 

He slid out of the bedroom and into the hallway, silently closing the door before he went into the playroom a second time, sighing in relief when he noted it was empty. He walked over to the bed and climbed onto it, sitting on it on his knees facing the door and he waited.

 

No two seconds later the door opened and Gerard walked in, Frank’s heart rate still racing in his chest from all of the running around he had previously done.

 

“Good boy.” Gerard walked over, stopping in front of Frank, the latter dropping his head down, hearing Gerard hum in approval, “So well behaved.”

 

Frank frowned as Gerard sat down on the bed beside him, trying not to eye his Master against every urge.

 

“Look at me, boy.” Gerard ordered and Frank obeyed, looking up at Gerard, biting on his lip, “Now I just want to know if you’re genuinely okay with this. I know we both asked you beforehand but now it’s just you and me, my prince.”

 

“I-” Frank was somewhat taken aback by the gentle tone that coated Gerard’s words, “I am. I wanna try this, sir.”

 

“You promise you wouldn’t lie to me, boy? No doing this to make me happy…” Gerard eyed Frank sternly and Frank vehemently shook his head, “Alright. I- Did you shower?”

 

“Wh- I- No.” Frank swallowed and Gerard leaned in and took a small sniff.

 

“You smell clean, freshly clean.” Gerard raised an eyebrow and Frank went pink.

 

“Alright. I- I didn’t come straight here like you asked me to, sir. I smelled so bad and I didn’t want to make a bad first impression with your friend, sir. I- I didn’t shower but I did clean myself a bit. I’m sorry.”

 

“Usually I’d be upset about your disregard for my orders but that’s very considerate of you, boy,” Gerard smiled for a mere second, “Now I just want to inform you of a few things.”

 

“Yes, sir?”

 

“First off, Tyler is very different than I am in this lifestyle as Dominants often are, adopting their own styles as they grow. He won’t treat you as I do, he’s not as gentle as I can be and once he’s hit his Dom space, he’s… Well, he knows what he likes and he sticks to it. He may do things that I haven’t gotten to with you yet and I felt it only fair to warn you beforehand.”

 

Frank nodded, “I understand that.”

 

“Good boy. He’s not as lenient as I am with discrepancies. You’ve been very lucky in that regard. He wouldn’t take half of what you put me through and to be fair, my boy, you’d have no skin left on you.”

 

“Wow…” Frank muttered softly, his hands tingling at the prospect.

 

“Now I’m doing this so that you can learn. You can see what it’s like and afterwards if there are any modifications to our relationship now that you’ll see what another Dom is like, we can make them.”

 

“In what way?”

 

“Perhaps he treats you a certain way that I don’t do and you’d like me to incorporate it more, perhaps he uses a prop that you like and think I should do the same.” Gerard shrugged, “Anything that you take from this, Frank.”

 

“I see, sir.” Frank let out a shaky breath, each sentence Gerard spoke only made Frank’s stomach knot up more and more.

 

“Now how this would work is that you would do a warm up with one of us while the other supervises, get you into your headspace and get your body primed because it can be a lot for a sub’s first time. After a warm up, the other Dom will join in the scene and it goes from there. Now, Frank…”

 

“Sir?”

 

“I want you to remember that he and I are two different kinds of Dominant. I mean, there are about twenty two different kinds that include daddies, protectors and leathermen. Tyler can fall under a few of them but his particular area of expertise lie in rigging.”

 

Frank frowned then, looking at Gerard with vague confusion, “Pardon?”

 

“A rigger is a rope master, boy.” Gerard clarified, “We can go through the different types another time and I can explain them for you but essentially yes.”

 

“And if I may, sir,” Frank shifted, “What are you?” 

 

“Well, my boy. I could fit into a rather extensive selection myself but I identify most with a Gentleman and a Mentor. I have no specific expertise in my hands because I do almost all things but with good manners. I am also a Master not only because I have a slave with me in contract but because I have almost mastered my lifestyle. Yes, a Dominant is always learning new things but I have been around for quite some time.”

 

“Wow…” Frank whispered softly, “How many submissives are there?”

 

“We can continue this later, Frank. But to ease your curiosity there are around nine.”

 

“Right.” Frank sighed.

 

“Now I want you to decide who your warm up will include. Either myself or Tyler. Now I know it seems a straightforward answer and you’d pick me because you know me more than he and you’re more comfortable but it will give you more time, if you pick him, to get used to his style and get accustomed.”

 

“Uh…” Frank frowned, looking down, his brain jumping from between the two, weighing up either option, “I- I… I don’t know, sir.”

 

“If I were in your position, boy. You know who I would pick.” Gerard tilted his head to the side as Frank eyed him nervously, biting on his lip as he nodded.

 

“Tyler?” Frank asked curiously and Gerard’s smile widened, patting Frank’s knee, “You think so?”

 

“It’ll be better for you.” Gerard got up from his perch on the bed, “And I’ll be there too.”

 

“Okay, sir.” Frank muttered as he looked at Gerard, who walked to the collar cabinet and opened it, scanning through them before he took out one to replace Frank’s daily around-the-house collar. Frank recognised it as his play collar immediately and he swallowed hard as Gerard came forward and unfastened the thin black collar from around Frank’s neck before replacing it with the much thicker, sturdier black leather collar with the O-ring sitting snugly against his Adam’s apple.

 

“Much better.” Gerard muttered, putting Frank’s collar on the table nearby before he walked off to the door. His Master opened the door and let out a simple whistle, a signal of some sort that he and Tyler had between them. Frank cast his head down, hands in his lap with his back straight, trying to be on his best behaviour as he heard the sound of boots on the wooden floor and the door closing.

 

“Up.” Tyler ordered, his voice stern but it still held a quiet but authoritative hold, like a vice that instantly wrapped itself around Frank’s throat. He slid his legs out from under him and took a step forward from the bed towards Tyler. He stared down at the ground with his hands behind his back as Tyler walked forward and Frank could see black leather boots in his periphery, black leather boots that definitely went higher up than Tyler’s ankles for sure.

 

Frank watched Gerard’s feet as he moved, sitting himself in the nearby armchair with a leg draped over the other in his usual fashion. Tyler stepped right up to Frank before walking around him and Frank sucked in a breath, looking at Tyler’s boots that were laced up tight to his knees where his tight black leather pants continued to his skinny hips and a gorgeous leather belt sat above the pants at an angle, not even attached to the slick garment. 

 

Frank withheld the urge to whimper at the sight, keeping his head down as Tyler openly looked him over, hands reaching out to touch him and graze over his skin, fingertips running over every valley and plane of inked skin and muscle.

 

He eventually got to Frank’s head, hands in his hair and he lifted Frank’s head up to look him over, fingers running over his face and his lips in a way that seemed so degrading but had Frank’s knees shaking.

 

Frank saw the thick black leather and steel-ring harness over Tyler’s chest and he swallowed, noting the one or two tattoos he had to him as well. Tyler’s hands slid down over Frank’s neck and to his chest, slapping him hard with both palms flat to his skin and he hissed out at the sudden pain, standing his ground.

 

Tyler’s hands ran down his sides to his hips before they tugged on his underwear, carefully removing the garment to let it fall around Frank’s ankles. Frank dug his fingernails into his hand as he sucked in a breath, standing there completely naked for both Dominants to see.

 

“Tell me, boy,” Tyler asked out as Frank looked down again, grimacing at the thick collar that pinched hi skin, “Your safeword?”

 

“Pineapples.” Frank replied clearly.

 

“Signal?” Tyler asked then and Frank held up his three fingers, looking at Gerard as Tyler did, the latter nodding in approval as he tilted his head, biting on his index finger.

 

Tyler looked at Frank again as Frank’s hand disappeared around to grasp the other behind his back again, his head dropping down as Tyler walked around to all of the props hanging on the wall.

 

He returned a moment later and held up lengths of dark red rope that Frank stared at with widened eyes, noticing the thick leather cuffs around Tyler’s wrists as well.

 

“Your Master ever use these on you yet, boy?”

 

“N- No, sir.”

 

“Well,” Tyler unravelled the rope with a smile, “Many new things for you.”

 

Tyler dropped three lengths of rope on the bed behind Frank when he felt body heat right up against him and warm minted breath on his neck and his ear.

 

“Did you even thank your Master for letting you do this?” Tyler grabbed Frank’s jaw, forcing him to look up at Gerard who was sitting stoic in the hard wooden chair with merely an eyebrow raised, “Did you properly thank him for this reward, boy?”

 

“No, I don’t believe he did.” Gerard answered for Frank, who grimaced then as Tyler’s grip tightened before a hand on his shoulder and a kick to the back of the knees sent him tumbling onto all fours with a low grunt. Tyler walked around Frank when he put his boot on the side of Frank’s face, the latter whimpering quietly.

 

“Go and say thank you.” Tyler ordered as Frank sucked in a breath and began to crawl over to his Master, ignoring his heart racing in his ears and Tyler behind him.

 

Frank stopped in front of Gerard, who looked down at him, head resting in his hand as his lengthy fingers draped over his face, chin resting on his pinky finger.

 

“Say thank you.” Tyler ordered again and Frank whimpered, edging forward when Gerard’s leg that was draped over the other moved, his boot on Frank’s forehead, stopping him in his tracks before he pushed him over with force onto his back, legs still at his sides. Frank let out a grunt as he sat up on his elbows, looking at his Master who was now sitting with his legs spread slightly.

 

“That was for being ungrateful, boy.” Gerard’s eyes narrowed as he looked down at his submissive, “Now come and kiss my shoes.”

 

Frank got up carefully, grimacing at the ache in his left elbow and his forehead from the swift kicking he had received, and he crawled back to Gerard, looking up at him with a whimper as he lowered himself down and ran his tongue over Gerard’s black leather boot.

 

Frank let out the quietest whimper as he ran his lips sloppily over his Master’s boot, hands on either side of it, afraid to touch. He ran his face over the other, nuzzling and kissing it longingly as he ran his tongue up the side of it when Gerard lifted his foot up, the tip of his shoe under Frank’s chin, “That’s enough.”

 

“Thank you, sir.” Frank whimpered breathlessly when he felt himself being yanked back by the front of his hair by Tyler. Tyler then began tying Frank’s forearms together, crossing them over behind his back before he thread the red rope through and around in tight but intricate knots that thread up to his elbows. He then took a new tether of rope and began to tie it around Frank’s thigh, looping it twice before knotting it off and threading it up into a knot before he wrapped the end around Frank’s hips and around into itself again.

 

He straightened himself up, grabbing another unfastened tether to repeat the process around Frank’s other thigh, looping it around his hips yet again before bringing it back around. He took the lengthy end piece of rope attached to Frank’s hands and pulled it don, threading it through the two twists around Frank’s pelvis before it came back up into a tight knot between his wrists.

 

Tyler disappeared from around Frank and the submissive looked up to see the Dominant reach up and grab the suspension bar that was hanging from the ceiling and he pulled it down somewhat, clicking it into place. Tyler grabbed the last tether of rope, a thicker piece that he slid through the thick hook of the bar, forming a tight noose right at the top before he turned and looked at Frank, gesturing to the submissive to come.

 

Frank obeyed silently, walking over to the Dominant who pulled the rope down through the loop around his though, then underneath both his arms before it went down under the rope around his other thigh. Frank instantly felt the ropes all lift over his skin, hiking up into the crook and crevices between his legs. 

 

Tyler took the end of the rope and pulled it up as it slid through Frank’s rope braces, and he tied the end up through another hook. Frank was standing there awkwardly on his toes thanks to the ropes hoisting him but not high enough. That was until Tyler returned with two more ropes, unfastening them before he bent down, starting on an intricate knotting around Frank’s ankle that was then secured to a steel hooked divot in the wooden floor further back.

 

Frank was now at a forward inclined angle as Tyler repeated this action with his other leg, tying his ankle before keeping it secure with another steel hook that it was knotted to.

 

Frank was now barely on his toes, balancing on two toes on each foot was all he had left when Tyler hoisted him back, tightening the knots closer to the divots in the floor, spreading his legs out, pulling at his joints and his skin so that he couldn't pull away.

 

Frank let out a shaky breath as he hung helpless at the forward angle, letting his weight go into the ropes rather than fighting it to stay upright. His long black fringe now hanging in his face as Tyler walked around him to the cabinets.

 

Frank saw Tyler run his hand over a blindfold and he went cold, his stomach jumping up into his throat and he pulled at the restraints, whining desperately.

 

“Frank?” Gerard raised an eyebrow and Frank looked at his Master urgently, opening his mouth to speak but he knew he didn’t have permission. 

 

“Wh- I- Yellow. Yellow.” Frank whispered as Tyler looked at another blindfolded hood.

 

Gerard frowned at his submissive’s odd behaviour and got up, walking over to him with his hands casually behind his back when he bent down to where Frank’s head was, “What is it?”

 

Frank looked at Gerard with wide eyes, whispering to his Master like a frightened child in front of their guest. Gerard looked at Frank, who gave him a pleading gaze in return. Gerard straightened up, clearing his throat, “Tyler?”

 

Tyler turned and looked at them curiously, “Hmm?”

 

“It appears that Frank has informed me of his ill regard for blindfolding thanks to his previous relationship and has decided to hard limit them for the time being.” Gerard looked down at Frank, “Is that correct, prince?”

 

“Yes, sir.” Frank breathed out a sigh of relief as Tyler nodded and crouched down, looking at something else instead.

 

“Good boy.” Gerard whispered in Frank’s ear, running a hand through his hair as Tyler looked at the gags and gave them a free moment, “You look breathtaking.”

 

Frank shuddered at the low and Dominant tone to his Master’s voice that was calming him. Frank realised that he had most likely striped blindfolds as green in his contract but he hadn’t realised just how badly they’d affect him until the prospect of it happening was looming overhead.

 

It was such a miniscule thing but it was Ryan’s thing, the one and only vice that he had ever allowed in the bedroom between the two of them. Right in the early stages when they still had a sex life to mention, Ryan had been the one to be blindfolded by Frank on more than one occasion- and even Frank got into it once or twice. He hadn’t even registered it until he saw the few blindfolds that Gerard had from silk to latex.

 

Gerard returned to his seat as Tyler straightened up, clutching something in his hand that Frank couldn’t see.

 

“Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu ne le fais pas plus souvent. Sa peau est si parfaite pour ça.” Tyler looked at Frank and then at Gerard.

 

“Oh, j'y arrivais. Je savais qu'il aimerait ça et j'ai décidé de le laisser pour une occasion spéciale.” Gerard replied nonchalantly and Tyler raised an eyebrow as he returned to Frank and took him by the hair, lifting his head up.

 

Frank let out a whimper at the pain in his scalp when Tyler lifted up a spider gag, the wide o-ring in the middle with two extending braces on either side attached to the leather that Tyler was now fastening around his head.

 

Frank let out a groan, trying to keep as quiet as possible, not sure whether or not he had permission to make sounds. His Master usually loved the noises he made unless told otherwise but now… He wasn't sure.

 

Frank’s eyes widened as he felt Tyler’ hands on him, running warm over his hip slowly until one of them reached his dick. Tyler leaned over, breathing teasingly in the submissive’s ear, nipping at it as he stroked him deliberately from his curious semi into a full on wanting and needing hard on.

 

Frank swallowed heavily, whimpering as he hung his head on his shoulder, pulling involuntarily at the restraints around his arms. He let out a soft groan as Tyler’s grip tightened, feeling a heavy constriction around the base of his dick and he felt Tyler’s fingers adjusting and a soft click. Frank gulped and looked down and it was then that he realised that it wasn’t just his hand. Frank glanced down at his dick when he noted a thick leather band around the base of his dick- balls included in the tight ring vice.

 

He shuddered, knowing all too well what it was thanks to his Master. Frank tried to ignore it, tried his best to not to focus on the tight strap that was encased around his genitals and rather on the fact that Tyler was standing in front of him, leaning in with his hand in Frank’s hair, tugging his head up.

 

“Good little dog.” Tyler whispered and Frank’s eyes widened, “Oh yes, I know all about your little names, mutt. How they make you shake and how you submit so easily.”

 

Frank’s cheeks flushed a shade of darker pink, grunting softly as saliva began to dribble from his gaping mouth in thick tendrils. He let out a moan as Tyler ran his tongue over the side of Frank’s face in a sentiment far too obscene to be healthy, making Frank’s insides twist. 

 

He slowly made his way around Frank, stopping at his side to run a hand down Frank’s hip, a finger going over the cock ring when he twisted a part of it and a sudden flurry of vibration hit Frank cold and in the taint, making him scream out in surprise and jerk forward, spitting all over the floor.

 

Frank saw Tyler head over to the cabinet yet again and he let out a whimper, watching Tyler pick up a sleek black cane and slap it down in his palm. He set it down beside Frank and picked up something else as well before he turned and looked at Gerard.

 

“Aime-t-il la préparation ou puis-je faire ce que je veux?” He asked and Frank swallowed hard at the way the language purred from Tyler's mouth.

 

“Il n'en a pas besoin pour ça. Procéder.” Gerard muttered and Frank could only cry out softly at the intensity of the soft vibration against him as Tyler walked back. Frank could barely concentrate on what Tyler had in store for him now, so focused on what his body was going through.

 

Frank gasped, whimpering low in his throat when he felt Tyler's hand on his ass. He closed his eyes, the touch dissipating for a moment before it came back harder than before, the sharp sound of skin on skin, hardened palm giving him a solid and heated slap.

 

He gasped at the touch, the new feeling sending shots of electricity through his veins and he looked up at his Master for a moment, whining.

 

It was the cool press of two fingers against him and the wrap of an arm around around his middle that had Frank preening, pushing back with desperation. He felt the slick digits sliding in and out of him and he hung his head, eyebrows knitted tightly as every ounce of his bodily focus went on to what as happening inside of him. 

 

The finger fucking sped up to the point where Frank felt like sobbing, his eyes screwed up so tight that his vision was filled with white and blue spots. He could feel Tyler’s fingers stretching him, the agonising ache was exquisite and hit every single screaming and protesting point in his body.

 

“Le petit bâtard du maître. Bave sur le sol comme une chienne baveuse, hein?” Tyler crooned in Frank’s ear and he keened softly, not even remotely sure of what was being said to him but could tell it was mocking. Tyler pulled out slowly, leaving Frank empty and restless in his binds, a light sheen of sweat to his skin already as his body hummed at it’s growing climax that was so out of reach.

 

Frank felt a cold chill as Tyler’s arm moved from his waist but then he felt the familiar burn of artificial silicone against his asshole, the pressure of being stretched had him wanting to grit his teeth but he couldn’t. He dug his nails into his palms, panting heavily as Tyler pushed whatever it was inside of Frank.

 

It was a lot bigger and longer than he had anticipated, girthier than what he would usually have but he couldn’t complain in the slightest as it ground up against his prostate. And then it stopped where it was, the dildo Frank had come to realise was inside of him, had based out and he was hanging- on his tiptoes- with every inch buried deep inside of him.

 

“Tu avais raison. Il sait comment le prendre.” Tyler ran his hand over Frank’s ass cheek slowly.

 

“C'est ce qu'il fait, en effet. Je possède un garçon très impressionnant.” Gerard replied, eyeing Frank darkly, sitting low in his seat.

 

“Vous êtes un homme très chanceux.” Tyler muttered under his breath as the other hand joined, kneading at Frank’s heated flesh as he looked up at his Master through his fringe, whining as he caught sight of Gerard casually running a hand in his own lap over the dark straining material. 

 

He tore his gaze away from his Master, whimpering and wanting so badly to be the one to make his Apollo feel so good, groaning as he tried to ignore it, trying to ebb the ache in every subservient part of him that longed to please.

 

Tyler walked over, grabbing the sleek, thin black cane with the edged handle before he held it up to Frank’s face, “Kiss it, boy. Give it the same devotion you gave your Master’s shoes.”

 

Frank looked at the wooden rod held out on front of him as it was thrust in his face and he ran his tongue over the length of it before coming back down with it sliding slick against his cheek.

 

Tyler took the cane away before he disappeared behind Frank, the realisation kicking in with what was about to happen and his eyes widened, his breathing stopped as oxygen hitched in his throat.

 

The cane whipped through the air sharply and came down on Frank’s bare ass, the force had him jerking in his restraints as a viciously sharp sting hit him dead on. He cried out at the new feeling, whining at the heat it left behind after the initial ache dissipated somewhat. Another strike against his flesh happened in an instant and he cried out again, white hot fervor in his skin sending shocks to his system that left him weak and breathless.

 

Another two hit in quick succession, the sharp force and shear velocity had him reeling, had tears pricking in his eyes and it all added to every sensation he was being put through. His body was trembling, spasming, his back aching and head hanging on his shoulders as Tyler kept on with his torment.

 

Frank couldn’t even concentrate on it when the underlying agony of the cock ring viced around him vibrated right into his organs in the best way possible. The undulating pressure in his system ticked away like a bomb, like a revving car that wouldn’t tick over. He was drooling heavily, leaking a steady precome that had nowhere to go and he couldn’t stand it.

 

Frank jerked up, moaning loudly, screaming in a sharp protest as a particular strike had him pull away, had the toy inside of him press on his prostate like torture, like it was playing ‘ding-dong-ditch’ with his orgasm- ringing the bell and running away before you could catch it.

 

“Voulez-vous essayer?” Tyler asked after what Frank could barely count as fourteen strikes to his already ablaze skin, interrupting Gerard’s slow and deliberate palming. Gerard sat up and got out of the chair and Frank looked up at him weakly, whimpering as his body continued to shake. He took in his Master in front of him, tight black pants unfastened, button-up shirt undone and hair tousled with the darkened dominance in his eyes that would have Frank falling to his knees if he could

 

“Oui, je pense que je le ferai.” Gerard purred as he walked to where Tyler was standing behind him. Gerard let out a hum, fingertips trailing over the reddening-purple welts left on Frank’s skin, “Tellement exquis.”

 

Frank let out a whine, a desperate, a hounded sound as he felt his Master’s hand caressing his flesh. He had no idea what was being said between them but he could tell that it was now Gerard’s turn and that Tyler had most likely asked him. Frank was somewhat curious, underneath all of the layers of desperate whore, what Gerard’s strike would feel like. He didn’t know whether it would be more or less painful than Tyler’s but he was preening and gagging on his own drool in anticipation.

 

The cane came down on the very top of Frank’s thighs and he jerked forward, grunting at the sharp pain that he could definitely tell was different to the first. Tyler’s hits were heavy and like blows of force to his system whereas Gerard’s were like sharp and forceful whips that sprung back. He knew they both hurt just as good but he was definitely in no position to be picky.

 

The onslaught to his ass continued, hit after hit that had his entire body shaking and lurching forward in his precarious restraints. He could feel the saliva running down his chin and his neck in slow-chasing rivulets, his bottom lip swollen already. 

 

He felt Gerard’s hands on his ass, the cool touch of his hands was soothing despite how precarious and threatening the gesture was. He closed his eyes, basking in the glow and the afflicting torment. He could feel the ropes digging into his flesh, tugging on his leg hair and on the soft flesh of his lower belly. 

 

He slurped unceremoniously and opened his eyes, yelping in fright when all he could see was Tyler’s boots beneath him. He glanced up for a mere second and saw the Dominant staring down at him with dark eyes and pursed lips.

 

Tyler ran his hand through Frank’s hair before he looked up, presumably at Gerard, and gave him a signal that Frank didn’t understand. Frank suddenly felt Gerard twist the toy inside of him and pull it out slowly, leaving Frank wholly empty.

 

Tyler pulled Frank’s head back up and he leaned down, lips yet again at Frank’s ear, “You’re going to take it, aren’t you?”

 

Frank let out a whimper, nodding in Tyler’s grasp as he scrunched his eyes closed, moaning at the feel of the cock ring still reverberating against his most sensitive parts. He was still clicking over inside, his body tight and tense as it tried it’s best to hold on.

 

And then, as though his silent prayers had been answered, Gerard’s hand slid from Frank’s hip to the ring, turning it off before he slipped a finger into it and unfastened the pop button. Frank gasped at the surge of pleasure and relief to his body, hearing it clink as it hit the floor.

 

Gerard’s hands returned to Frank’s hips, pulling him back when Frank felt it, groaning at the feel of Gerard’s dick sliding against him, warm and hard and exactly what he needed. One of Gerard’s hands disappeared from Frank’s hip before Frank felt Gerard pressed against him, sliding in with agonising slowness. It ached, that was for sure, it pulled at Frank’s insides as he felt himself being stretched out again and he could tell the difference between a toy and his Master.

 

The toy did feel bigger in comparison, of course it would, but it could never compare. It would never have the same heat, the same weight or the same carnal feel of skin sliding against skin, the raw touch of the two of them connected. He gasped, trying to push back as his Gerard slid into him, hips rutting forward and bottoming out halfway through. Frank cried out, fists clenched behind him, his shoulders aching, but he panted desperately, trying to move back against his Dominant despite being well aware that he was trapped in place.

 

Gerard remained where he was, hips flush with Frank’s ass as Frank took a breather, trying to rein in his heart that was beating against his larynx and his saliva that hadn’t stopped it’s travels down into the dip of the base of his neck and the valley of his sternum.

 

Frank looked up, watching with wide eyes as Tyler slowly undid the row of buttons to his tight leather pants, leather pants that were definitely no good at hiding the hardened erection beneath it that was so close to Frank’s face. Now Frank realised why Tyler had worn such a lengthy sweater with the pants themselves.

 

If he hadn’t already been salivating, that would have most likely been the moment where he would have started. Frank watched Tyler push his pants down to his thighs, just enough so that he could gain the ease of access needed to fuck Frank’s mouth- something he wasted no time in starting.

 

He took a step forward, sliding the slick tip over Frank’s protruding bottom lip before angling Frank’s head and sliding into his mouth. Frank let out a shaky breath through his nose at the weight on his tongue and the taste in his mouth that had his body tighten a knot or two.

 

Tyler’s hips stirred, dick sliding out a fraction before going back in, stretching the corners of Frank’s lips even more than the gag did initially. Tyler let out the most illicit moan then, eyes closed and dark brows knitted as he held Frank’s face with both hands.

 

Frank felt Gerard moving behind him, picking up his on pace once Tyler got into rhythm, a deliberate and punctuated thrust behind Frank, each motion sliding into him filled with pure force as Tyler did the same, feeling and filling every warm crevice. Frank groaned softly, whining as he felt himself being pushed and pulled between them, the heavy abuse to his body had his insides winding up around his climax like a python with it’s prey.

 

He glanced up at the Dominant that he had his mouth around, moaning low as Tyler forced his head back down roughly, slapping his cheek hard, leaving a heavy and hot stinging shock to his cheek. Frank could feel Gerard’s pace had picked up, fingers digging into the peaks of his hip bones as he slammed into him with a primal energy that twisted through Frank’s insides and had him wanting to sob.

 

And he did, he couldn’t help the tears running down his cheeks, mixing with his slobber at his chin as Tyler kept up his thrusting, hitting the back of Frank’s throat in a quicker succession than he had ever had before- realising that compared to this, his own Master took his leisure when it came to face fucking.

 

Frank could hear their moans together, the heated symphony of unbridled pleasure that was making his stomach jolt, his brain only conjuring up what his Master looked like as he slammed into his restrained submissive.

 

Frank couldn’t help gagging either, couldn’t help the natural reaction his body had to the thick intrusion in his throat, the slick taste of precome on his tastebuds adding another level to the already weighted orgasm that was so near.

 

Frank didn’t even know if he could come, if he was allowed to because neither Dominant had said. He did take the release of his dick and balls from the leather vice to be an indication but his inner submissive just couldn’t.

 

And it happened as if on cue, like a defiant urge that raged on without his control, his body tensing to the point of agony before it let go. He let out a loud, keening moan around Tyler as his body shattered into a million pieces. The feeling sent him reeling inside as waves of sheer agonising pleasure coursed through every single nerve. His vision whiting out, body spasming as he came untouched in a glorious burst.

 

Gerard rode Frank out through his release, thrusting into him as he pulled him back hard, jerking the submissive back. Frank’s body kicked into overdrive then, his legs shaking, thighs thrumming as his fingers and toes fizzles with the last remains of his orgasm.

 

But neither of them stopped, neither gave him a second to catch his breath after the intense wave crashed over him and in all honesty, he was thriving for it. He cried out as Gerard continued to hit his prostate dead on, striking it with the profound skill that Frank knew he had in him.

 

His body went lax as he screwed his eyes shut, trying not to jerk away from his Master who was sending sharp and over-stimulated shots of pleasure through Frank’s already sensitive body.

 

The hand that came down on the side of his ass caught him by surprise and he jumped forward, moaning and almost choking as Tyler slammed into his mouth at the same time.

 

Frank felt his Master strike him again in the same spot, low grunts leaving his lips when he came hard. Frank’s brows knitted together as he felt his Master thrusting into him and pulling out as he came deep and in a dominant frenzy over Frank. Frank let out a whimper, feeling Gerard come over him with warm and flurried spurts to his lower half.

 

Tyler pulled out of Frank’s mouth, running his spit-slicked dick over Frank’s cheek as he fucked into his own fist. Frank let out a moan, head craned up as he watched the Dominant get himself off, head drawn forward, eyes boring down at him as the other hand fisted in his hair.

 

And then Gerard appeared at Tyler’s side, his gaze dark and Domineering over his submissive. Gerard’s hand replaced Tyler’ in Frank’s hair, holding him up as Tyler jerked himself off roughly.

 

And he came too, moaning heavily as he streaked Frank’s sweaty, flushed and saliva-tear stained face with his own release. Frank grunted as Gerard pulled his head up higher, neck straining as his face ran with warm fluid, clinging to his flesh as some of it hit his lips. He watched Tyler through one eye, panting as the Dominant slowed, watching as his chest rose and fell jagged and all together perfectly.

 

Gerard unclipped Frank’s gag, taking it out of his mouth slowly, caressing his face with the back of his hand as Frank realised just how much his jaw ached.

 

“What do you say, boy?”

 

“Thank you, sir.”


	14. Chapter 12: Like a Modern Day Mr Darcy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait on this. Been busy with life and writing this which ended up getting longer than expected. Chapter is now in two parts and I hope you guys still enjoy because I really did enjoy writing this and there are parts that I just love to bits.
> 
> Any errors, apologies, but we think we got them all :)

It had been an hour since Frank had been let down from being tied up in the playroom. The scene had ended and Gerard took it upon himself to do the usual aftercare with the boy. Tyler had eventually left and even though Lindsey had come back home not long after Tyler had gone, the pair kept to themselves as Gerard tended to Frank and his needs.

It was safe to say that Frank was drained from what he had been put through. He had enjoyed it, which was really quite an understatement seeing as he felt more than used but in the best way possible, but now that it was over, the adrenaline rush from the threesome had dissipated. Frank stood in the same room as his Master, watching him prepare a bath that he felt he so sorely needed, quite literally. His ass throbbed intensely. The pain wasn't as bad as it had been during the scene, but that was different and this was now and Frank felt like he couldn't cope with the constant dull yet heated ache. It made it uncomfortable to do anything, including standing while he watched Gerard adjust the taps on his bath as steam rose up from the water.  
  
Frank had yet to step foot into his Master's bathroom. It had been off limits for him until now. Gerard had lead him there without Frank even realising where he was being taken. Once he was there though, the realisation hit as Gerard opened the door and let Frank go first, watching the boy hobble into the room with a look of amazement on his face.  
  
Frank swore that he felt like he was coming down with something, but that didn't stop him from admiring the large bathroom while Gerard got things set up. Frank had never seen a bathroom like it. The size alone surprised Frank, seeing as his own ensuite was tiny compared to how vast this bathroom was. The fact that it even had a fireplace as well made Frank maybe just a little jealous of how opulent his Master's bathroom was compared to his own. Black, white and grey tiles lined the floor.

 A glass shower stood in the corner nearest the fireplace which, even though Frank could tell that he definitely wasn't well, filled his mind with colourful and sordid thoughts of how his Master could have him against the glass. White cabinets stood opposite the fire under a large mirror which spanned out across the wall. Pot plants dotted the room and a chair had been placed in the corner near the window which overlooked trees and greenery. The one thing that caught Frank's attention though was what stood in the centre of the room. It had been the first thing he laid eyes on when he walked in. The large white tiled bath that sat central in the room, in between the cabinets and the unlit fireplace.  
  
His body ached to sink into the bath that Gerard was filling for him. It was big enough for him to properly relax in. Bigger than any bath he had used before. Definitely big enough for two people, Frank just pushed that thought aside because all he wanted to do was get in to the warm water and hope and pray that he would start to feel better thanks to it.

 “How are you feeling, boy?” Gerard asked, looking over at Frank who had his arms wrapped around his chest. Frank didn’t register the question for a second, watching Gerard pour something from a bottle into the bath which made bubbles blossom on the water's surface. He looked at Gerard, seeing that he was waiting for him to answer whatever he had said, making Frank feel bad for not listening to him.

 “Sorry,” Frank apologised, looking down at his feet, “I was listening, I swear.”

 “How do you feel?” Gerard asked again, seeing that Frank didn’t entirely look like his usual self right now. He seemed quieter too, which was expected after what he had been through. But with the drained look in his eyes, Gerard could pretty much answer the question for Frank himself.

 “I will admit, I don’t feel too good.” Frank finally answered the question. It was the all over feeling like he was just off, right before he got sick, which he knew enough about from being constantly sick when he was younger. He also felt exhausted too, like standing was even too much for him to do right now, but he still did it, knowing that soon enough he would be in the bath that Gerard was finishing drawing.

 “That’s expected.” Gerard said casually, turning the taps off, going into one of the cabinets to get out a towel.

 “I might be coming down with something which sucks.” Frank groaned, hoping and praying that he wasn’t. He knew exactly how he was when he was sick. More helpless than a person should be whilst being full of snot and all things disgusting that came with being sick. Gerard didn’t need this and Frank really didn’t want to put him through his sub being helpless and pathetic with several boxes of tissue in his arsenal.

 “You’re not getting sick,” Gerard told Frank, rolling the sleeves of his shirt up his arms, “My boy, what you are experiencing is your first sub-drop.”

 Frank didn’t know what to say for a second then. he remembered reading about it in his contract, but it hadn’t been mentioned since then. He could barely remember what it meant, but if this was what he was experiencing, then this really did suck just as much as the many times he got sick.

 “You do remember what a sub-drop is, don’t you?” Gerard asked, watching Frank nod slowly, even though he didn’t entirely remember much of the details, “If you didn’t have one I would’ve been surprised. I put you through a lot today.”

 “Thanks.” Frank mumbled out before giving Gerard a weak smile. He appreciated what Gerard had done for him, even though he was now feeling the effects of it.

 “This is completely normal, my prince,” Gerard said, going up to Frank to walk him over to the bath slowly, “During the scene you would have experienced a release of endorphins and natural chemicals in your brain. Now the scene is over and you've used all those up, there is no way for your brain or body to replenish them as quickly as you used them. So this is where the sub-drop comes into it. Your body has gone into withdrawal."  
  
"I don't know if I prefer this over being sick," Frank grumbled, noticing that Gerard was trying to help him get out of the things that he was wearing. Frank had thrown on a loose t-shirt and some baggy cotton pyjama pants to cover himself up a bit, seeing as Lindsey was home now. He resisted his Master's help, knowing full well that he could undress himself, but the look Gerard gave him for how he acted, Frank gave in, holding his arms up when Gerard lifted up the hem of his shirt, pulling it up and off him, "Being sick sucks, but this sucks too…I just don't know which one is worse."  
  
"Do you get sick a lot?" Gerard asked curiously, tossing the t-shirt into the clothes hamper near the door.  
  
"Not so much anymore. I mean, I still do," Frank told him, running fingers through his hair after the shirt had gone and messed it up, "But when I was a kid I was always sick. Don't know why. I think I was just unlucky."  
  
Frank sucked in a breath when he felt Gerard's hands go to the loose elastic that was sitting on his hips. He knew that taking his pants off was going to hurt. His ass was raw, covered in welts that he didn't even want to consider how bad they looked. In the moment it had felt beyond amazing, but now, Frank shut his eye and held his breath, only whimpering out in pain a little when Gerard ever so gently removed the pants from his sub.  
  
"Sorry," Gerard apologised, tossing the pants to one side in the hamper, "I don't understand why you even put them on in the first place."  
  
"Because I didn't want Lindsey seeing my mangled ass if we bumped into her," Frank said honestly with a soft chuckle in his voice. He may have felt run down, but his sense of humour was still there, even if it was a bit watered down and not entirely wanting to come out and be loud, "How does it look?"  
  
Gerard went around the back of Frank, bending down to look properly. Dark red welts ran across his ass in raised lines. In some places the skin was broken with beads of dried blood scabbing. Frank tried to look over his shoulder to see why Gerard wasn't saying anything, but his Master stood up straight and came back to be in front of him.  
  
"It looks like you had a severe caning," Gerard said far too simply, making Frank roll his eyes at the obvious statement, "I'll ignore the eye roll this time due to your unfortunate condition right now. The bath will do you and your behind wonders. Then I have some lotion to put on it. You'll be fine."  
  
Even though Frank had been looking forward to the idea of getting in the bath, now that he was naked, he was beginning to think that maybe it wasn't such a good idea. The air in the room had grown hot and moist due to the steam rising from the bath. The heat in the air came in contact with his ass, making it hurt more. Frank shrunk back at the idea of even stepping into the bath, but Gerard took hold of his arm, insisting that it would do him the world of good while he helped the boy step into the warm and bubbled up water.

 Initially the warm water felt good around Frank's legs. It helped him to begin relaxing, muscles in his body already beginning to unwind slowly thanks to the warmth and the smell of lavender that was emanating from the water. But when Frank tried get into the bath, going to sit down, he could feel the resistance in him, knowing full well that this was going to hurt. There was no getting out of that. He just knew and even when his ass finally came in contact with the hot water, he shot back up, cursing at the shock of pain that bloomed from where it really hurt the most.

 “Well I think that’s enough time in the bath for me,” Frank decided, going to stand again because there was no way in hell he was submerging his lower half just to cause more pain. He wasn’t having it at all, but neither was Gerard as he held onto Frank’s arm, gripping him tighter, giving him a look that made Frank stop what he was doing.

 “Don’t be silly, boy,” Gerard pushed, “You need the aftercare or you will end up feeling much worse than you are now.”

 Frank didn’t want that. As much as he didn’t want what he was about to be put through, he didn't want to feel worse. How he felt right now was bad enough, but was this going to be worth it? He really did hope so, even as he gave in thanks to what his Master has said, finally sinking into the bath, biting down on his bottom lip hard as he fought the urge to scream out over how much his behind was hurting now that he was in the bath.

 His tortured skin throbbed more than it had done when he was stood in the bathroom. The pain took Frank’s breath away while he adjusted, fighting every urge in him just to get out of the bath and have done with it all. But the pain eventually began to subside. It didn’t go away entirely as he eventually felt comfortable enough to sit down in the water, but he could cope with it, breathe through it while Frank gave Gerard a sideways glance over what he was making him do.

 “You’ll thank me for this later,” Gerard told him, quickly going into the cabinet behind him before turning his attention back to Frank.

 “We’ll see.” Frank grumbled out, straightening his legs out in from of him in the bath so he could at least attempt to relax, even though he was still so sore sat in the warm water.

 What Frank found most relaxing was when he watched Gerard grab at a washcloth. He had squirted body wash onto it before he began to wash him. It took Frank by surprise for a second, but in a nice way. From how Gerard had been with him earlier in the scene, he was much gentler, more caring as he soaped the boy up, washing him all over before telling him to lie back so he could wash his hair.

 “Feeling better, my prince?” Gerard asked as he soaked the washcloth with water before squeezing it out over Frank’s black locks, scraping his fringe back and out of his face.

 “Still feel like crap…” Frank admitted. His body wasn’t as sore as it had been thanks to being in the hot water, but the dull ache throughout him was still there. Frank still felt drained, but at least he felt like he was being pampered right now, which was something that he had more than definitely been craving for a long time, “But this is really nice, mon apollon.”

 Having someone else was his hair was something that Frank hadn’t entirely experienced. Of course he had had his hair washed before when he got it cut, but this was a completely different experience. This wasn’t some acrylic nailed blonde bimbo with salon perfect hair washing his scruffy mop while asking him if he was going anywhere nice on holiday. This wasn’t someone washing his hair because they were being paid to do it.

 This was his Master doing it because he wanted to. This was Gerard massaging shampoo into his hair, actually giving him a massage. Frank hadn’t expected that, knowing that his usual shampoo usually lasted under two minutes. He closed his eyes, groaning as Gerard rubbed small circles across his scalp with his fingers, making Frank feel like he was melting in the bath, groaning when his Master moved and started massaging the back of his neck firmly but gently at the same time.

 With what Gerard was doing, it was hard for Frank to stay awake. He could feel himself slipping as he lay back in the bath with one elbow resting on the side and his other arm draped over the other side of the bath. He felt completely blissed out, still sore and feeling under the weather, but the tender coils in him were loosening off just a little bit more. Gerard was helping, working magic with his hands. Frank hoped that he wouldn’t stop anytime soon, but at the same time he hoped and prayed that he wasn’t going to fall asleep while Gerard kept the massage up.

 Unfortunately Gerard stopped eventually. He moved his hands, going to rinse the shampoo out of Frank’s hair far too soon for the subs liking. Frank opened his eyes when he felt water being poured over his now clean hair. Looking up at the ceiling, Frank felt more than sleepy, but he blinked himself awake, taking a moment to appreciate what Gerard had just done for him without him even having to ask.

 “How do you do that?” Frank had to ask, his voice a little thick from being relaxed, feeling Gerard smoothing down his hair when he had finished rinsing it.

 “A Master’s secret,” Gerard chuckled, “It’s one of my many qualities.”

 Frank wanted to say something about him doing it again, but after the massage, he felt a little too relaxed to even say anything. Frank was more than happy to lie there, completely content with what had happened, even though the water was starting to cool off and suds on the water was starting to diminish. The soreness was barely noticable now as Frank remained lying in the bath. Frank didn’t entirely want to get out of the bath just yet because of that. He wanted to remain comfortable for a little while longer. Frank adjusted in the bath, hoping that Gerard wasn’t going to say anything to him while he lifted his foot out of the water, toeing at the hot tap before he got it turning. Frank pushed it a little further with his big toe, getting a slow stream of hot water trickling into the bath, warming him back up while he looked at Gerard like he wasn’t doing anything wrong.

 Gerard didn't say anything. He could see exactly what Frank was doing. If he wanted to stay in for longer then fine. Clearly he was feeling better as the boy lay back in the bath with a smile on his face. Frank was more than happy right now, even as he watched Gerard stand and go over to the chair in the corner, sitting himself down, staying with him which, right now, Frank felt that he needed.  
  
"Can I ask you a question?" Frank asked after a few moments of silence between them after he had turned the hot tap back off, more than satisfied with the once again hot bath he was lying in.  
  
"Of course you can," Gerard nodded at Frank, "Is there something bothering you?"  
  
"No no," Frank shook his head quickly, knowing that his question was more out of curiosity rather than anything bothering him, "I was just curious about something you said to me earlier."  
  
"Oh?" Gerard quirked an eyebrow up at Frank, wondering where he was going. Gerard had said a lot, most of it being in French, so he didn't know where Frank was going with this, "And what did I say earlier?"  
  
"You said about there being different types of Dominants," Frank reminded his Master, seeing the look of remembrance on Gerard's face almost instantly, "How many are there?"  
  
"I wouldn't worry too much about training right now, my boy," Gerard told Frank, "You need to relax and I'm more than sure that you are doing rather a good job of that right now."  
  
"But I want to know about it," Frank whined a little, not wanting his question and wonder shut down because he was just going through something that he hoped wouldn't last too long, "I don't want to just lie in the bath and turn into a prune without doing something. What if I want to do some training now?"  
  
"If that's what you want then I won't stop you. Just tell me if you need a break at all, okay?" Gerard leant forward in the chair, watching Frank nod out answer to him, "So what exactly do you want to know?"  
  
"Well, first off, how many types of Dominant's are there?" Frank questioned, sitting himself up in the bath so he could pay attention. He knew that if he kept lying down then dozing off in the once again hot water was going to be more than inevitable.  
  
"Roughly there are about twenty three different types of Dominant's," Gerard answered, "And then of course there are about ten different types of submissive's."  
  
"Wow," Frank muttered under his breath, "And you said that you fall into some of them?"  
  
"Indeed," Gerard nodded, sitting back in the chair, picking at a loose thread on the hem of his shirt while he continued to talk, "But understanding what makes me me isn't everything. There is a wide range that, if you want a better comprehension of the lifestyle you are involved in, would help you realise that no two Dominant's are ever going to be the same, understand?"  
  
Frank nodded, getting to grips with what Gerard had just told him, "So, you said some of them earlier, but…what are the different kinds of Dominants?"  
  
"First of all you have to understand what it means to be a Dominant," Gerard began to explain as Frank remained sat in the bath with his eyes fixed on his Master, hanging on his every word, "A Dominant is a person who is intrinsically drawn to taking a role of power and control over others, through means of consent."  
  
"So I guess it's like having a thing for power?" Frank smirked.  
  
"Not at all," Gerard shook his head at his boy's misconception, "Having a power kink is the person merely wanting to feel powerful. Merely wanting to overpower, even overrule someone which is not what being a Dominant is about. There is a quote that fits which is," Gerard cleared his throat before continuing, "Being a Dominant has nothing in common with being domineering, in fact one is a contradiction to the other. A respectful Dominant does not rule arbitrary, based on choice or that of a personal whim. A Dominant does not possess an unbridled supremacy or limitless power. We may control, but again, like I said before, you have the power to stop me at any given point. If it were merely about power for me then that wouldn't even come into it. You still have the choice and a voice, even though I may be the one who takes charge."  
  
"I didn't realise that." Frank muttered out, "I assumed it was the same thing."  
  
"Well now you know," Gerard told the boy, hoping that now he understood what it meant to be who he was a bit better, "The next type of Dom is a top. They are the ones who take control during a scene.'  
  
"But I thought a top also meant the person who was doing the do. The fucker, so to speak," Frank smirked, "Like I was made to be."  
  
"My boy, you were the most unlikely top I have ever had the pleasure of meeting and making mine," Gerard chuckled, watching Frank blush in the bath tub over his words, "Yes, a top is that too, but a top is different from your typical Dominant. The top is in control of the scene as I said, while a Dominant is someone who will take control outside of a scene too."  
  
"So you're both then?" Frank asked, remembering that Gerard had said that he fell into more than one type of Dominant role.  
  
"I take control in scene and out of scene so yes, I am both," Gerard said, liking the fact that Frank was paying attention and understanding, not just nodding along and pretending to understand, "As I said before, even though I may fit into several types of Dominant roles, I do identify most with being a Gentleman and a Mentor."  
  
"And what are those two?" Frank questioned.  
  
"Gentlemen are respectful and always carry themselves off with good manners. Whoever they are with, be it with their submissive or any one who chooses to interact with them, they always behave in an honourable way and are one hundred percent chivalrous."  
  
"So, even when I first met you…before I realised what you were," Frank recalled their first meeting. The morning of the interview which seemed like such a long time ago even though it really wasn't, "You technically were still a gentleman, not just in the lifestyle."  
  
"Being a gentleman doesn't just have to be something that is intrinsically linked with the lifestyle," Gerard told the boy while he crossed one leg over the other, "It’s day to day. You get further by being nice and respectful to all kinds of people, no matter what. Gentlemen are cut from a different cloth and, with how I’ve seen people acting now, I’ve begun to wonder if they even make that fabric anymore.”

 "Well I've never met anyone like you before in my life so I guess you are a rarity then," Frank smirked, shifting in the bath, regretting it when pain resonated in his ass for a second before it dulled back down, "Like a modern day Mr Darcy…just with whips and chains and an impeccable dress sense."  
  
"You're proud of that compliment aren't you?" Gerard said after taking a moment to savour the fact that Frank had said such a compliment to him. Frank nodded, smiling, still feeling proud of his choice of words, "Just remember, flattery won't get you everywhere, but it is nice to hear accolades every once in a while. Now, moving on. Mentor."  
  
"Yes." Frank sat up as straight as he could in the bath, holding his hands flat against the bottom of the bath, watching his Master intently while his hair began to dry and flop down against his forehead again.  
  
"Mentors and or trainers are people in the lifestyle who guide and teach others in one form or another in aspects of the lifestyle," Gerard told Frank, "As you probably remember from when I first told you about how I got into the lifestyle, Tyler was my Mentor. So was Bert as well, and they taught me what I needed to know and understand when it came to me coming into something that I knew very little about back then. Mentors can be a top or a bottom or even a switch."  
  
"What was it like starting out?" Frank had to ask. He couldn't imagine Gerard being any other way than he was right now, but even he knew that everyone had to start somewhere, no matter what it was. Trying to imagine Gerard as a complete novice with this just didn't seem possible, but Frank had to know.  
  
"Daunting, exciting, nerve wracking, like I had finally found somewhere where I fitted in," Gerard answered, giving Frank a wider answer than he had expected with such few words, "I assume it was probably a similar feeling for you as well, yes?"  
  
Frank hadn't even considered himself in all of this while they spoke, but it clicked for him because he too had been in the same situation as starting out. It had been daunting and he had been nervous and maybe most definitely he had been excited because he was finally going to be back with Gerard, but Frank knew that part of him wanted it. No matter what it entailed, something about it just slotted in with him. Like a missing piece that he had gone without for six years. He wasn't suggesting that something like this would have ever have saved his relationship with Ryan, but he knew he was definitely wired differently to his ex, he just never said a word because it didn't make sense or he just didn't understand it or Frank feared that Ryan would refuse sex with him for god knows how long for being far too crude and vulgar with his preferences.  
  
"Kinda yeah," Frank nodded in agreement, "I mean, I think I was more shocked when I figured it all out, but it was the kind of shock that I welcomed. It made me realise that whatever was in me that was being ignored was something similar...I just didn't know the extent of how far it could go."  
  
"And that is why I am also your Mentor," Gerard pointed out, "You came into this with no knowledge of what I do and how you were supposed to act and behave. You understood, but I've had to teach you and train you to be the submissive that I know you can be."  
  
"Am I that yet?" Frank had to ask, knowing that his behaviour had definitely improved a lot since the relationship had first started, but he had to know what Gerard thought of his improved behaviour.  
  
"We'll get onto that when I bring that kind of submissive up- ah, don't start," Gerard pointed a finger at Frank when he went to cut him off, wanting to know what he meant by that. Nothing but a small noise left Frank before he closed his mouth, looking down at the water that surrounded him before Gerard carried on, "Good. Now, Findoms. Do you have any idea what that kind of a Dominant is, boy?"  
  
Frank just shook his head, not really knowing what the word was that his Master had said to him.  
  
"A Findom is a Dominant who gets their submissives to send them tributes, which is usually in the form of money or expensive gifts as part of their submission. They also control other financial aspects of their subs' lives." Gerard explained quickly and clearly to Frank.  
  
"So that's like, controlling what the subs buys?" Frank queried, hoping that he was on the same page as what Gerard had said to him.  
  
"That’s part of what being a Findom is, yes," Gerard nodded at Frank's understanding, "I don't do that to you though, but if you were wanting to spend a large amount on something then you would have to ask permission. It wouldn't be you asking me for money because your money is yours. Not mine to control as such, it’s just letting me know what you are doing. With this type of Dominant we could go onto Owners."  
  
"That's owning the submissive, right?" Frank guessed, hoping that he was right.  
  
"Correct," Gerard replied with a proud smile at Frank, "They are tops who treat their submissives as their own property."  
  
"I know you said that I am yours, but how is that different from a Dominant owning a sub?"  
  
"Well, generally you get pets and slaves and people who wish to be nothing more than objects wanting to be owned. It's an each to their own kind of thing," Gerard explained casually, even though Frank thought back to every time that his Master had used him as a footstool recently, "You may be mine, but I would never say that I am your owner. Being your Master is wholly different to being your owner. You are not my property. You are your own person and, even though I say you are mine, I would never treat you the way that an owner would. It is an altogether different part of the lifestyle."  
  
Frank nodded at that, trying to wrap his head around how it was different while he nodded, "O-okay. Got it."  
  
"Seeing as I already mentioned it, the next type is Masters. This one I think you may already know because…" Gerard waited to see if Frank would realise he was leaving this open for him to speak. Frank should have remembered from earlier that Gerard had mentioned he too saw himself as a Master. The boy blinked at him for a second, racking his brains before he did eventually remember, blushing only because he felt like he had taken too long to realise that he needed to say something.  
  
"You are my Master." Frank stuttered on his words a little even though he knew he had said the right thing. It was the meaning that solidified the word to him. It was what Gerard was to him and Frank knew that even though he was still learning and he stumbled occasionally, he wouldn't have him any other way.  
  
"Do you know why?" Gerard asked, wondering if Frank had any idea, which he should have done. The fact that they had a twenty six page document that they had both signed should have jogged Frank's memory into knowing something about this.  
  
"Because I signed a contract stating that." Frank said simply, reaching forward to the taps at the same time so he could add a little more hot water to the bath before turning them off.  
  
"Good boy," Gerard beamed softly at Frank, liking the fact that he wasn't just feeding information to him. He was answering questions, maybe not as confidently as Gerard expected him to with what he should have known by now, but still, at least he wasn't sitting there, waiting for him to listen and learn that way, "A Master is also a Dominant who has mastered a craft or technique of BDSM. I may always be learning when it comes to BDSM, but I know enough about the lifestyle and how it is practised correctly that I fit not just as your Master, but as a Master of what I do. Now Frank, I must ask…" Gerard carried on swiftly, looking Frank right in the eyes before he brought his question out into the open, "At the beginning, did you trust me?"  
  
"Well yeah," Frank snorted, wondering why Gerard was asking him this, "If I hadn't done then I guess I wouldn't be sat in your bath right now."  
  
"Quite," Gerard nodded at the obvious truth, "But I had to ask because you said yes to it all so quickly. There must have been something in the back of your mind that wondered if and how you could trust me when you knew very little about what you were stepping into."  
  
"Well…yeah," Frank sighed, hating the fact that maybe Gerard was right, like he always was, with what he had said, but it wasn't completely like that and Frank knew he had to put that across, "But I realised that you knew exactly what you were talking about. You weren't just some kid who believed that this was them and they could do it with no experience whatsoever. I mean, even if you had said to me that you were starting out in this lifestyle and said that you still wanted me to be your sub, I would’ve still trusted you. Because you’ve got your head screwed on straight and you're a lot cleverer than pretty much everyone I know put together. I trusted you a lot quicker than I probably should have done, but, I knew that I was in good hands and I still am. I don't think I will ever lose that trust to be honest."  
  
"That's good to know, boy," Gerard smiled at Frank's answer, "Trust can be a very hard thing to define because it can mean different things to different people. Some say that trust can only be given over a long period of time. Others say that there must be at least some form of trust to begin with for a relationship to even be formed. I believe that both theories coexist. Yes, you earn the trust over time, but there still needs to be something there for it all to come together between a Dominant and a submissive, do you understand, boy?"  
  
Frank nodded at his Master's words, following along with everything he was saying.  
  
"A submissive must trust the Dominant with their very life," Gerard carried on, making Frank look up at him when he said that, "Once a sub is bound and and gagged, nothing can stop said Dominant from doing anything that they wanted to, including killing them," Gerard saw the way that Frank flinched at that, recoiling at the thought of something like that even happening, "This is why you must always and only play with someone that you trust with your life. You must also be able to trust your Dominant to have your best interest in mind, and to care for you, not abuse you, which sadly happens sometimes."  
  
"I-I know that this is probably important, but-" Frank stammered, knowing that yes, he was in safe hands, but the idea of not being seemed to just get to him more than he expected, "Can we move on and talk about that another time if we need to when I'm not feeling like a huge bag of crap."  
  
"Of course. My apologies, my prince," Gerard stood up then, coming over to Frank. He stopped to run a hand through his still damp hair, leaning down and pressing a kiss on top of Frank’s head before he straightened up and continued, "But from that you do get Dominants called Instas or Instant Dominants or Masters," Gerard air quoted the word Master with his fingers as he slowly walked around the bath with Frank watching him intently, "These are the ones who come across a small amount of information about the lifestyle and then they decide they are instantly a part of it. There was an influx of them earlier this year when Fifty Shades of Grey was published."  
  
"My mom raves about that book," Frank chuckled, "It's a horrible thought, thinking about your mom reading something like that and enjoying it."  
  
"Well rave all she likes, that appalling piece of literature paints BDSM in a bad light. It may have been aimed at middle aged ladies as more masturbatory reading material, but as much a people say that the relationship is purely BDSM, it is far from that. We are about safety, comfort and consent. That drivel is more about domestic and sexual abuse. These Instas believe that they know what they are doing thanks to this terrible book and other things like it but in fact, they are the ones who are more than likely going to cause harm, injury, or even death because they haven't the slightest idea on how to be a proper Dominant. They believe Christian Grey to be a God, but in fact he is nothing more than an abusive and possessive stalker. Not to mention a creep."  
  
"Wow," Frank practically gasped, having never read a single page of the book because it was far too straight for his liking. If it had more dicks in it then he might have been interested, but no, "I guess I never really knew or wanted to consider it when my mom wouldn't shut up about it."  
  
"Count yourself lucky that you're not with someone like Christian Grey then," Gerard snorted out, coming to a stop near the foot of the bath, "Moving on…I’d like to touch upon one even if it isn’t valid for out relationship. You will find that quite a few of the ones I mention don’t fit with what we have, but they are still valid nonetheless.”

 “R-right.” Frank nodded along, not quite sure of what Gerard was going to bring up next.

 “You have your female Dominants or ‘Femdoms’ as they are known,” Gerard began, taking to walking around the bath again while he explained, “In its simplest form it is when a woman is the Dominant partner, or top partner. A Dominant female may go by other names, such as a Dominatrix, Domme, Mistress or Madame. The sad fact is that a lot of these Femdoms are stereotyped, expected to be hard and tough in order to be control. This is a myth and one that more often than not pressures women into pushing those who bottom to them too hard which can lead to serious injury.”

 “Are there many Femdoms in the lifestyle?” Frank asked.

 “There are enough, but not as many as you expect because of the stereotype. Dommes tend to be in a bit of a short supply while the demand is high,” Gerard sighed, “They tend to be older too and don’t go to as many social gatherings as male Dominants do. It’s a shame. The lifestyle is so diverse, yet some steer clear because of how they are perceived to be.”

 “I’m still holding you to taking me to one of these ‘social gatherings’ you keep talking about,” Frank gave Gerard a sideways smile, finding himself getting more and more into the idea of going to one of these parties that Gerard had mentioned a couple of times.

 “Soon, my prince,” Gerard hummed at Frank, “When you’re ready and not in the midst of a sub drop. Now, the next one I know you’re not keen on the whole subject, but Mommies and Daddies.”

 Frank shuddered at that, “I’m still not into it I’ll have you know.”

 “I know, my boy,” Gerard reassured him with a hand in his hair while he paced around the bath, “But you wanted to know about this and this type of Dom or Domme is just as valid as the next.”

 “I know,” Frank sighed out, “But do I really need to know about it?”  
  
“I’ll make it brief for you then, boy,” Gerard said to him, “These Dominants are the ones who take on the role of a Mommy or a Daddy to a submissive or someone who practises infantilism. The focus more on guiding and caring for a submissive like a parent would for a child.”

 Frank felt like he shouldn’t have even considered asking the question that sat in his head right now, but the thing was, he was curious about it and Gerard. As much as he knew he was uncomfortable with the whole idea of infantilism and all things that branched out from it, the fact that Gerard had at one point been what he was explaining to someone, it made Frank wonder. It made him want to understand more about his Master, even if the subject was a little bit on the touchy side, “What was it like...when you were a Daddy?”

 Gerard froze instantly. Frank knew straight away that he had more than likely struck a nerve with his Master. Immediately he regretted asking it, avoiding looking at Gerard, looking down at the water he was sat in because even he should have known that this was a no go area to ask about. Gerard had moved on from it because it wasn’t his thing. He probably didn’t even want to think about it, yet here Frank was, bringing it back up because he couldn’t stop himself from being curious about it. He could have at least put the question down to wanting to understand it more, but it seemed like a bad time to ask as Gerard didn’t say a word to him.

 Frank knew that he should take the question back. He knew that he had overstepped the line with his Master, but what surprised Frank the most was the fact that Gerard seemed to unfreeze, clearing his throat, looking at Frank before he spoke, “I can easily say that it was a learning curve for me. Back then when I met Billie, I was still learning and I was nowhere near as knowledgeable as I am today. I believed that I could fit myself into the psyche for that kind of relationship. It’s different to what we have because you are not just a Dominant but a carer for someone. You are taking care of your little, protecting them, guiding them, nurturing them, spoiling them and keeping them safe.”

 "So did you have to be someone that you weren’t then?” Frank asked, wondering, “Is that why it didn’t work out?”  
  
“It’s not about that,” Gerard shook his head at Frank’s question, “The space in you where you know you are not just a Dominant but a carer, you have to become one with the identity of a Daddy Dom at the same time. I tried to do this, I wanted it to work, but I knew very early on that maybe this wasn’t something that I was into. I couldn’t get into it fully. I still tried though because Billie was a wonderful little. He just deserved someone who could care for him better than I could. I could go into this more but I know this subject makes you uncomfortable and you know that this is a hard limit for me.”

 “I know,” Frank shot back instantly, screwing his eyes shut because he did feel bad for bringing it up, “I just, I only wanted to understand. I didn’t want to bring anything back up for you.”

 “Relax, boy,” Gerard reassured him, “Let’s just move on shall we? Only thirteen more to go.”  
  
“Thirteen?” Frank stuttered out, thinking that maybe they only had a few more to go through.

 “Yes and I would like to have you out of the bath before midnight tonight- now, Performers. These are the ones who tend to jump into a sometimes stereotypical role of a Dominant. They put on shows or are more than likely the ones who will put on demonstrations with their submissives. They don’t tend to be in the lifestyle fully, only sometimes and only during performances.”

 “Right.” Frank nodded along, trying his best to ignore the fact that not only was he sore but getting slightly slightly numb from sitting against the porcelain for so long.

 “A Service Top focuses on giving service or pleasure to the bottom in their care while a caring Dominant focusses on taking care of their submissive, not in the sense of servicing them, but by caring for them physically, mentally and emotionally.”  
  
“Kind of like how you are caring for me right now?” Frank put it out there, wondering if this was another type of Dominant that Gerard was.

 “Much like I am yes,” Gerard agreed, “The submissives welfare is always important. Aftercare is always important because so much of what we do can take its toll on the sub. Caring shouldn’t just be put to one type of Dominant though. It is an all round act that every Dominant should practise to help their sub.”

 “So sticking me in the bath wasn’t just an excuse for me to get naked for you again.” Frank laughed dryly, knowing full well why he was in the bath, but his sense of humour had kicked in and he honestly couldn’t stop himself.

 “My boy, I could have you naked whenever I wanted,” Gerard reminded Frank, making him blush a little in the bath because it was true. If Gerard told him to lose his clothes, he would have done it in a heartbeat for his Master, “Now focus and keep your head out of the gutter while I’m teaching you stuff. I may test you on it later.”

 “Yes, sir.” Frank swallowed. This was a lot to take in. He knew he would remember it, but if that kind of test was anything like the last one Gerard had given him then Frank was sure that he wouldn’t have had his Master undressed as quick as he had done the last time.

 “Role Play Dominants are those who take on various roles for a scene and take control through those avenues. These Dominants can take on the role of anything that might be fitting or a green light for their submissive, such as playing the role of a boss, or a cop, or even the whole student teacher role play.”

 “Or even role reversal.” Frank blurted out quicker than his brain would let him process it and figure out if it was a good idea to even bring it up. Instantly Frank shrunk back in the bath, blushing, feeling his Master’s eyes on him for suggesting such a thing. Frank didn’t say another word after what he had suggested. He just waited for Gerard to say something, anything about what he had just gone and put out there to him.

 The idea had been deep in the back of his mind ever since the first time he had even had any sort of desire to be with Gerard. From the first time he had dreamt about him to the countless times he had got lost in his head, thinking about his boss more confidently, not thinking that he was doing something so gravely wrong because back then it had just been nothing more than an overgrown crush and Frank’s realisation that his sex life was going to be non existent and at least thinking about Gerard that way was getting him by.

 How Frank had dreamt about having sex with Gerard, How he had assumed that it would be one way when in fact it was the complete opposite when they finally got together. But the dreams hadn’t faded. In fact they had turned into something that Frank longed for. He knew that it wouldn’t happen, but seeing as Gerard had brought up the whole idea of role playing and this was something that Frank knew he had striped green on the contract, he couldn’t help but wonder if this was something that would one day not just be a thought in the back of his mind.

 “Are you serious?” Gerard chuckled at the blushing boy in his bathtub, “Frank, from the moment I met you, I couldn’t even picture you as a top.”

 “And from the moment I realised that I wanted to be involved with you all I could picture was…” Frank’s voice died in his throat as his blush deepened on his cheeks, “I even tried to top you when we first slept together.”

 “And you know how that went,” Gerard reminded Frank of how he had overpowered him, “You and topping don’t exactly come across as the perfect combination.”

 “How do you know?” Frank narrowed his eyes at his Master. With this being something that he had always had sat in the back of his mind since the first sordid dream he had had about his Master and Boss, Frank wondered if this was something that could ever be considered. Gerard may have been in charge always, but if the roles could be reversed just once. Frank hoped, even if it just happened because of role play, that maybe his thoughts would one day materialise into something that could possibly happen, “I topped for over six years. Maybe if you gave it a chance…”

 “Yes, your six years are much more than my twelve years, but sure,” Gerard went along with Frank's suggestion, seeing the boys eyes light up because honestly, Frank had half expected Gerard to just nix the idea completely and have done with it, “Maybe one day we can see just how good of a top you apparently are.”

 “Holding you to that.” Frank said, trying to sound as confident as possible even though his Master had just said yes to something that he half expected him to say no to. Frank couldn’t even wipe the smile from his face and the giddiness in him was something that he could barely contain.

 “I’m sure you won’t let me forget it, now, the next one,” Gerard moved on, sensing that Frank was getting a little too excitable about the role playing idea, “Sadists. They are the Dominants who reap sexual pleasure from inflicting pain on others. This can be physical or mental pain. With this you get laughing Sadists who will be very Joker-esque with their play, often laughing as they perform impact play or hurt their consenting submissive. The other kind are sensual sadists and these will couple pain with pleasure. The next one, Riggers, you already know about through experience.”

 “Tyler,” Frank nodded, “He’s a Rigger.”  
  
“Care to have a go at explaining what a Rigger does?” Gerard posed to question to Frank, seeing as he had already been told once what it was that a Dominant of this kind did.

 “You s-said he was a rope Master,” Frank recalled, jogging his memory, “They specialise in suspension with ropes and, like Tyler, hook suspension.”

 “Correct,” Gerard nodded at the boys answer, “And like you know, he does it as a profession too. Riggers may only focus solely on this, or they may partake further in the lifestyle. Tyler as you know is a Dominant too, so he combines within the lifestyle his knowledge of his profession and who he is.”

 “Does Tyler have a sub?” Frank questioned. He wondered the most because Tyler had been here merely hours before for the purpose of the threesome. Frank wondered if he did the whole sharing thing, or if he just didn’t have someone to claim as his.

 “He doesn’t at the moment,” Gerard replied, pausing for a second, “But I’m quite convinced that he has his eyes on someone that he is more than interested in.”

 “Oh yeah?” Frank raised an eyebrow at that.

 Gerard didn’t care to humour Frank with a response to that though. Instead he moved on, choosing to keep that information closed off for the time being, getting back on track, “A Protector is someone who watches over the safety and well being of a submissive during scenes and events. Again, you will see them more at parties and scenes behind closed doors at the party. They can be a Dominant outside events or they may choose to only serve for the scenes. Junior Tops refers to a top or Dominant who is learning under the care and supervision of a mentoring Dominant.”

 “So you were one of these?”  
  
“Obviously,” Gerard chuckled dryly at the more than easily perceivable question, “I had Tyler and Bert mentoring me. Under the right supervision I was able to become who I am today. They were both excellent mentors.”

 “And lucky me gets the end result,” Frank winked at Gerard, watching him shake his head, “What?”

 “I do hope you are paying attention, boy, not just fooling around and ignoring everything that I am telling you,” Gerard said, the warning tone in his voice which made Frank force the smile back that was on his lips.

 “Sorry, sir,” Frank mumbled out quickly, averting his eyes, looking at anywhere other than his Master who was stood at the foot of the bath with his arms folded across his chest. If Frank wasn’t on the brink of being told off for his humour slipping into the conversation then he would have looked up at his Master, feeling all kinds of emotions swirling through him as he watched Gerard looked down on him, still dressed in the same clothes that he had been wearing before the events of today. The only difference was that his sleeves were still rolled up from when he had washed Frank, and even that slight change in his attire did a number on Frank which a while back, before all of this, he never would have expected, “I am listening, sir.”

 “Good. The next type of Dominants are Primals. These type of Dominants act less on thought and more of a basic animal instinct,” Gerard carried on as he moved away from the foot of the bath, walking over to the cabinet where he leant against it, “Rather than following the structure of a scene that a non Primal Dominant would do, they tend to go more with raw emotions. They go with their urges, choosing to not think about their next action, acting on instinct instead. They wouldn’t be the kind of Dominant to fetch props for the scene, more choosing to use whatever is in reach when the basic primary need takes over them.”

 “That sounds...daunting,” Frank swallowed back, wanting to ignore the swirling churn in the pit of his stomach over that explanation, but he just couldn’t, “But also a turn on.”

 “You wouldn’t be saying that if there was any form of nailing happening.” Gerard pointed out, making Frank rethink the choice of words he had just put out there while he grumbled to himself.

 “White Knights are the kind of Dominant who enjoy playing the hero,” Gerard moved on as Frank recovered from the thought of any impromptu nailing going on, “They long to rescue damsels or danes in distress.”

 “A bit like when you rescued me from Ryan then.” Frank added in as he shifted in the bath, starting to realise that he did actually need to get out soon. The water was going cold again and as much as he wanted to warm it back up with more water, he hoped that Gerard would be done soon so he could ask to get out without interrupting his Master’s flow.

 “You rescued yourself, my prince,” Gerard went and said, “I don’t need to be a white knight when I know my boy can save himself from monsters.”

 “I-” Frank stopped himself after what Gerard had said, taking a moment to consider what he was about to say before he vocalised his thoughts, “I never would have labelled him as a monster.”

 “Sometimes monsters hide in plain sight. They mask themselves so well that we don’t even realise until they do unimaginable things to us,” Gerard began, “Even then we are so set on them being the good guy that we won’t even say that they were a monster when they have been exactly that. What Ryan did to you again and again was nothing more than venomous outbursts that you eventually came to realise. He was not the good guy and you broke free from his clutches. You did the best thing for you.”

 “Where were you when it all started to go wrong?” Frank sighed out, shaking his head because even though Frank had denied what Ryan was, Gerard was in fact right, like he always was, “I could have done with this when the cracks started to show in our relationship.”

 “I was always here, more than willing to show you what you truly deserved, but you had to come to your senses with Ryan all by yourself. I couldn’t do this for you,” Gerard noted, “If I had done and then we didn’t work out, I would be to blame for it all and I never want to put myself in a position where I am the reason for something coming to an end, no matter how much the end was needed from you.”

 “And you just knew that I wouldn’t stick around in a loveless relationship just to keep the peace?” Frank wondered. If things had transpired differently and he hadn’t realised that he needed more than his then bland Ryan, then he probably would have still been with him. Still doing the same things day in day out, living a life of monotonous routine with little to no sex life. Frank knew that he needed out of that fast, but if he hadn’t have done, then how could Gerard have been so sure that he would have saved himself.

 “You have more fire in you than you give yourself credit for,” Gerard complimented Frank, leaving the submissive speechless in the bath at his Master’s words, “You wouldn’t have stood for it and I think even you know that.”

 “Stop being right all the time.” Frank muttered out under his breath, saying it loud enough for Gerard to hear him, making him chuckle.

 “Anyway…” Gerard carried on with what he had been talking about in the first place, “We only have a few more Dominants to go through. The next one is a Controlled Dominant. These are ones who are being controlled by another Dom or a Mentor as an agreement in a scene to follow certain rules or they are learning a new technique which requires being watched over. Controlled Dominants are different to Junior Tops as it only pertains to particular scenes or lessons. Controlled Dominant can also be someone who is following rules that have been laid down by protectors in particular scenes.”

 “The controlling being controlled,” Frank smirked to himself, finding himself funny even if Gerard didn’t react to what he had said, “Come on that was clever!”

 “I didn’t say a word, boy,” Gerard said with a sigh, knowing that Frank wasn’t probably going to be keen on the next one that he was about to explain, “Another one that I will run over swiftly...Feeders and Breeders.”

 “That sounds…” Frank couldn’t even find a word to say that fitted with what he initially assumed this type of Dominant was. He screwed his nose up, not anticipating what Gerard was about to tell him.

 “I know that this won’t be your idea of something you could enjoy,” Gerard said in a near apologetic tone which only made Frank wince more, waiting reluctantly to find out what these Dominants were, “Feeders and Breeders are those who focus on feeding their submissives with the sole intention of them gaining weight. These types of Dominants usually look at things from a human animal perspective. Like livestock which, I don’t think I need to give you examples for.”  
  
“Please don’t,” Frank practically begged, hating how his mind was already going towards this when all he wanted was for Gerard to finish and get on with the next one as soon as possible, “I think I can imagine well enough.”

 “Things like feeding, breeding and milking scenes are incorporated into scenes with this type of Dominant.” Gerard went on, noticing how Frank had bowed his head, clearly not wanting to hear more of what he was saying, “Are you okay? There is only one more to go, Frank.”

 “I’m okay,” Frank drew in a shaky breath, pushing any sort of thought he had had to the back of his mind, feeling very glad that none of that kind of thing that Gerard had mentioned even happened. He could do this. Just one more and then maybe then he could finally get out of the bath which was starting to dip below body temperature, “The last one. Go on, sir.”

 “This one unfortunately gets stereotyped a lot because of the connotations attached to it. Leathermen are Dominants who practise the leather traditions. They have gone through their lessons and put in a lot of time and effort to earn their leathers and their position within the community, so they choose to wear their leathers all the time instead of just in scene.”

 “Do you own any leathers?” Frank inquired, not able to picture Gerard in anything like that because he didn’t even know if he owned such things. If he did though, Frank wanted to know why on earth he hadn’t seen him in anything like this before.

 “I do, but I only choose to wear mine in scenes.” Gerard told Frank, seeing the look of confusion on his face, “You’re probably wondering why I haven’t worn them with you?”

 “Yeah.” Frank nodded.

 “Because you’re still learning. I didn’t want to overwhelm you with too much too soon. I knew that when the time was right it could be introduced into our scenes.” Gerard made it clear for Frank, hoping that he didn’t think that he hadn't done it for another reason, which there wasn’t.

 “And when will the time be right?”  
  
“Soon,” Gerard assured his boy while going to reach for a towel in one of the cabinets behind him, “But for now, you are done with Dominants.”

 “That was all of them?” Frank breathed a sigh of relief, hoping that all of what Gerard had told him was sticking inside of his head, “Can I get out of the bath now? I’m starting to get cold.”

 “Of course,” Gerard told him, holding out his hand for Frank to take while he pulled himself up from sitting to standing. The air in the bathroom was warm, but the cooling sheen of water that clung to his frame made him feel more than cold as he stood up in the bath, wrapping his arms around him in a pathetic attempt to keep warm, “Here, step out onto the mat.”

 Frank did that, feeling the soft bath mat under his feet before Gerard instantly wrapped a large and soft towel around him completely. It was comforting, feeling his Master’s arms wrapped around him while Frank took hold of the corners of the towel to hold it in place. He shook his head in an attempt to move the still damp strands of his fringe out of his eyes, but Gerard did a better job that Frank did when he brushed them back, smoothing the hair down with the palm of his hand.

 “How are you feeling, my prince?” Gerard asked, seeing the tired look on Frank’s face.

 “A bit better, Mon Apollon,” Frank had to agree. The bath had helped to a certain extent, but he still felt under the weather and this unpleasant low feeling was starting to settle in him. Frank didn’t want to mention that though because he was sure that it was nothing. Maybe it was just because he was feeling run down and he really didn’t need to worry Gerard about it, “Still sore though. Especially now I’ve moved.”

 “That’s understandable,” Gerard said before he began to dry Frank off. For a moment Frank didn’t know what to do with himself while his Master rubbed the towel over his wet skin, but Frank went with it. It was comforting and relaxing and the connection between them seemed somewhat closer. Like the moment in the kitchen when Frank had first come up with the nickname for his Master. It was like that, but somehow different, but in the best way possible, “I’m going to need to tend to your behind," Gerard said in the most relaxed way Frank could have heard him say something like that. He however chuckled, making Gerard raise any eyebrow at Frank's tired laugh, "What?"  
  
"Nothing- just…god, if only you meant that in a sexual way," Frank sighed, wincing at the thought of what Gerard was going to do when he had finished drying him off, tossing the towel to one side before he pulled the plug out of the bath, "It's going to hurt isn't it?"  
  
"Well, it's not going to be pleasant to say the least," Gerard sugar coated it a little even though Frank knew that what he meant to say was that yes, it was going to hurt, "But it will help. You should know that by now."  
  
"I know, I know," Frank sighed, doing as he was told when Gerard instructed him to stand next to the cabinet facing it, "Aftercare is key."  
  
"Precisely," Gerard agreed with Frank's words while he retrieved the bottle of lotion that was going to be using, "Once this is done I will take you to bed, in a non sexual way may I add," Gerard felt the need to point out after the way Frank had made a crude joke about what he needed to do to him, "You need to rest, boy."  
  
"Stay with me though, yeah?" Frank asked, looking over his shoulder to see Gerard going to kneel down behind him. Franks hands gripped the cabinets, preparing for the pain that he was expecting to feel, knuckles going white through nervous anticipation.  
  
"I will for a bit, don't worry," Gerard told him while he uncapped the lotion and poured some out onto his fingers, "If you're feeling up to it we can go over the submissives if you want. You might even learn a thing or two about yourself."  
  
"Sure. Why not." Frank agreed to it. He just hoped that he would be able to keep himself awake. Sleep came to him far too easily when he was feeling run down, but maybe having Gerard with him would have him more than willing to stay awake, as long as he had the company of his Master to keep him occupied.


	15. Chapter 13: "Abuse Casts a Shadow the Length of a Lifetime"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say here today. Importantly though I should slap a big old trigger warning on this chapter due to mentions of abuse. I'll tag accordingly as well but if you feel I need to add anything more appropriate then please do let me know as we don't want to upset anyone.
> 
> As always, any errors, apologies, but we think we got them all :)

“How are you feeling now?”

  
Frank had to admit, he was feeling better. The thing about how he was though that even though he nodded at Gerard while he hummed out a yes showing that he was feeling a bit better than he had been before, he still wasn’t feeling the full ticket. Frank didn’t want to sound like a broken record, saying that yes he was still sore and yes he still wasn’t feeling one hundred percent great, so nodding out a yes seemed like the easiest thing to do. He didn’t want to come across as pathetic and unable to cope with this. Frank knew that this sub drop wasn’t going to last forever, so of course he was going to show that he was strong enough to get through this.   
  
“You do know you don’t have to sugar coat how you are feeling to me, boy,” Gerard sighed out as Frank got himself comfortable under his Master’s duvet, propping the soft pillows at an angle so he could still sit up in bed, “Personally I have never experienced a sub drop, but from seeing previous submissives go through exactly what you are right now, you can and must tell me how you are feeling. I am here to look after you. If there is something wrong then I must know.”   
  


“But I don’t want to come across as weak,” Frank admitted as he rested the bottom of his feet against the bedsheet underneath him, toes curling into the fabric as he felt embarrassed about admitting this to his always strong Master, “I don’t want you to think less of me because I’m run down and have a sore ass.”

 

“I would never think less of you, my prince,” Gerard reassured Frank as he sat down on the edge of his side of the bed. Frank looked down at the sleeves of his shirt that he threw on because he couldn’t find the shirt to match his pyjama pants. He watched himself worry the hems of the sleeves between his fingers, not wanting to make eye contact with Gerard because even though what he had said was positive, Frank still thought lower of himself. He couldn’t help it. His mood was sinking more and more. Emotionally he felt worse since leaving the bathroom and being told to get into bed, but Frank didn’t want to worry Gerard with his emotional state as well as his physical, “When this happens you are put higher on my list of priorities. You are at the top, Frank. No matter what, you will always come first because you and your well being are more important. Do you understand?”   
  
Frank nodded weakly, not giving into what Gerard had said. It was nice to hear that Gerard thought so highly of him when it came to this kind of situation, but his ebbing emotions were playing tricks on him and no matter how the nice the words were that Gerard had said to him, Frank still took them with a pinch of salt for the time being, just because he couldn’t help it.

 

“So how are you feeling then?” Gerard asked again, hoping that Frank would actually give him an answer instead of worrying about what he would think of him and his predicament.

 

“Low on energy. Sore. The usual suspects,” Frank snorted, “I’m really thirsty too.”

 

“Would you like me to get you a drink, my prince?” Gerard asked, seeing the boy hold his bottom lip between his teeth, not wanting to make his Master do more than he should have to do for him. Frank knew that he could have got himself a drink. He wasn’t a complete invalid. He was just under the weather. Nothing serious. Frank however could sense that Gerard wouldn’t take ‘don’t worry, I can get it myself’ as an answer.”

 

“Oui, Mon Apollon.” Frank gave in with a smile that even he knew he was forcing out. With how low he was starting to feel, Frank didn’t honestly feel like smiling much, but this was Gerard who was watching him, seeing the smile before he said that he would be back in a moment. Frank didn’t want to come across as sad, even though he wouldn’t have said that he felt sad. This felt different. Like the batteries on his mood were starting to run on empty. He hadn’t felt like this before, especially coupled with the fact that he was in the situation that he was in. Gerard didn’t need to know because it would probably all pick up eventually. Frank kept his lips sealed as he watched Gerard head to the bedroom door, opening it before stepping out and closing it behind him.

 

That was fine. Frank knew that Gerard would be back in a minute or so with a drink for him, but this sudden and unexpected dull shock of panic set deep in his chest. Frank didn’t entirely want to take his eyes off the door that Gerard had just walked through, but he tore them away because looking at the door made Frank feel like someone had hold of his windpipe. The air felt thick as Frank tried to breath, like he was heavily congested. All of a sudden Frank couldn’t help how this feeling of being alone started to creep in him. Like it had taken hold of his feet and was crawling up his legs, up his stomach, reaching up for his throat. Frank pulled the duvet closer against him, trying to replace this weak feeling of abandonment in him before he realised that a few minutes had passed. His eyes snapped up when he heard and saw the bedroom door being opened again and Gerard walked back in with a glass of water for him.

 

He was back and Frank felt everything that had been wrapping around him like a vice suddenly loosen and fall from him as Gerard walked back over to the bed, holding the tall glass out for Frank to take. 

 

“Thank you, sir.” Frank mumbled out, noticing the light shake in his voice which he hoped that Gerard hadn’t picked up on. He let go of the duvet that he had had a tight grip on, going for the glass which he took carely as not to spill water over his Master’s bedding. Luckily he didn’t and Frank felt appreciative of the fact that Gerard had actually gone and got him what he felt he needed. 

 

Frank gulped down the water, coming to realise just how thirsty he was as he tipped the glass, drinking more and more until there was barely a centimetre left in the bottom. He gasped when he stopped drinking, setting the glass down on his bedside table before wiping his top lip dry.

 

“So you weren’t really thirsty then,” Gerard joked sarcastically, sitting himself down on the bed before shifting, bringing his legs up so he could sit closer to Frank. Gerard inspected Frank, taking note of how his eyes looked a little duller than they usually did. He sat up yet his frame looked slumped down more. His usual demeanor seemed drained from him and Gerard took pity on the boy as he brushed the fringe away from Frank's brow, noticing the cold sweat that was on his temples, “Are you sure you’re okay?”   
  


“Other than what I keep telling you, I’m fine, sir.” Frank told him again, not wanting to have to repeat himself as he tender ass continued to throb under his clothes. Yes, it felt better than it had done before he got in the bath and before Gerard had applied lotion to the angry welts and bruises that littered Frank, but Frank really didn’t want to have to go through the whole rigmarole of explaining what Gerard already knew yet again.

 

Plus Frank didn’t want to mention his slipping mood. That was nothing. What had happened when Gerard left had to be just because, Frank didn’t know. He had no idea why he suddenly felt panicked once his Master had left the room, but Frank didn’t believe that it was concerning enough to bring it up.

 

“Tell me if you need anything else, okay?” Gerard reminded Frank as he moved up the bed further, sitting with his back against the headboard with one leg crossed over the other and his fingers linked together on his lap.

 

“I will do,” Frank told him, waiting a second before he said what he wanted to say because something had come to his attention. Frank had wondered about something and the more he thought about it, the more he needed to know if what he had considered was correct, “But sir, can...can I ask something about today though?”

 

“Of course you can,” Gerard said to Frank, “Is it something to do with the scene or today in general?”   
  
“It’s more about Tyler,” Frank said nervously, hoping that Gerard wasn’t going to think that he was prying into personal business that didn’t concern him. But he had to know because as long his curiosity sat in the back of his mind like an itch he couldn’t scratch then Frank knew that he wouldn’t be able to leave it alone, “I just...I don’t know. There was just something about him today that made me think that he, I mean, I know he’s not much different to you in the whole Dominant aspect, but he just, I just thought that he came across as a lot younger than I expected.”   
  


“You would be right to think that, Frank,” Gerard replied, seeing the boys eyes widened and glint with more curiosity because of the fact that he had been right about this, “He is thirty.”

 

“Thirty?” Frank mimicked with a little surprise in his voice. He had half expected Gerard to say that he was thirty three or something a little closer to Gerard’s age. Maybe Tyler was just the kind of guy who looked young for his age, but he actually was so much younger and that took Frank by surprise, “That’s a lot younger than I expected him to be.”   
  
“How old did you think he was?”   
  
“I don’t know,” Frank shrugged, scratching at the back of his head while he tried to remember when he first laid eyes on Tyler this morning, “Closer to your age? I assumed that because he was your friend he would be roughly the same age as you. Older. Not that young.”

 

“This coming from the twenty two year old submissive.” Gerard pointed out, making Frank chuckle and realise that he wasn’t exactly in a position to judge someone for being young in this lifestyle when he too was one of those, just much younger than Tyler, “I do hope you’re not judging.”   
  
“I’m not,” Frank answered quickly, hoping that Gerard wasn’t thinking that he was, “It just surprised me is all. I mean, so when you were at that party you told me about with him he would have been...wait.”   
  
“What?” Gerard queried, seeing a frown set on Frank’s face as he counted on his fingers, counting back from twenty four quietly until he realised and the frown on his face disappeared, only to be replaced by a complete and utter look of shock.

 

“Wait…” Frank said again, double checking the numbers again just in case he had done the math wrong in his head. He hadn’t though and that made Frank more horrified because Tyler was so young to him now. After figuring out how old he was when he was at the party, it made him realise just how young he really was when Gerard seemed like the right age to be attending a party like that, that was if there was a right age for something like a BDSM party, “So when Tyler was Mentoring you and took you to that party that you told me about...he was eighteen?”

 

“He was,” Gerard nodded again, only to see the look of horror intensify on Frank’s face thanks to his confirmation, “A very bright young Dom may I add. I couldn’t have asked for a better Mentor. Without him I probably wouldn’t be the Dominant that I am today.”

 

“But that’s so young,” Frank shook his head, unable to even process that fact that Tyler was so young when he was training Gerard, “Dare I even ask how old he was when he actually learnt about BDSM?”   
  
Gerard paused for a moment, contemplating whether to tell Frank the truth. The look on his face made Gerard want to not tell him, but he couldn’t entirely hold back, even though most of it he knew he had to withhold from Frank anyway, “He was sixteen...but this isn’t my place to talk about it. This topic isn’t even something that you can ask Tyler about if I’m being perfectly honest with you.”

 

“What? Why?” Frank frowned at his Master, wondering why he was being so closed up about this, “Look, I know that he Mentored you and all, but how did he get into it? And at such a young age too. It just seems far too young to discover it. He was barely an adult.”

 

“Again, this isn’t my story to tell,” Gerard repeated, his words firmer this time, trying to push to Frank that he really couldn’t be talking about this, “Tyler told me about his past in confidence so I won’t breach that agreement that we made just because you are intrigued about him.”

 

“I just...I don’t get it,” Frank sighed, not able to even picture someone that young coming into this lifestyle, “I can’t even begin to wrap my head around it. At sixteen, yeah, I thought about sex. What sixteen year old boy doesn’t? But I wasn’t thinking that I wanted to tie someone up, hang them from the ceiling and cane their ass.”

 

“You have no idea about Tyler and why he is who he is.” Gerard said, his words almost sounding like a warning. Frank knew that he should probably back off from this subject, but he just couldn’t let it go when it seemed so far fetched to think about Tyler being the kind of teenager that would even consider dabbling in this lifestyle.

 

“Why can’t you tell me,” Frank whined, watching Gerard sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose, clearly getting frustrated at the fact that Frank wasn’t letting it go, “I mean, I know why you can’t tell me, but it’s not like I would ever go up to Tyler and tell him that you told me. I know it’s not my business but...I can’t even begin to comprehend any of this. It just doesn’t add up in my head.”

 

“Tyler didn’t exactly have the best upbringing when he was a child,” Gerard slipped and divulged on a small piece of information that had Frank wondering just how bad it had been for Tyler, “None of his siblings did, but he bore the brunt of it the most.”

 

“And that made him turn to BDSM at the tender age of sixteen?” Frank snorted out, not quite believing that a broken childhood could have really made Tyler turn towards this kind of lifestyle.

 

“Tyler was fifteen when I first met him,” Gerard admitted with a sigh, knowing that he was already going against what he had promised to Tyler. But Frank wasn’t budging and Gerard could sense that he probably wouldn’t drop this at all, being nothing more than stubborn with this, “He wasn’t even close to being the man that I know today. The boy had been to hell and back and all I did was bring him back from the edge of oblivion. I could see that he wasn’t a lost cause and so I wanted to help him.”

 

“What do you mean been to hell and back?” Frank frowned, not understanding why Gerard was saying this, “What do you mean he didn’t have a good upbringing?”

 

Gerard remained silent for a few moments, looking at Frank before he looked away. Frank could sense that Gerard was probably fighting with holding back and telling him everything in his head. Frank didn’t breathe a word while Gerard contemplated, thinking it all over before he finally spoke, pointing a finger at the boy as he did, “If you even breathe one word about this to Tyler, if you even consider telling him that I told you, you will not only damage our friendship, but you will face a punishment so unfathomable that you will wish that you hadn’t even breathed a single word about this, do you understand?”   
  
Frank nodded, but Gerard wasn’t happy with the silent answer, jabbing his finger against Frank’s chest, “Do you understand, boy?”   
  
“Y-yes, sir.” Frank stammered out, feeling all over nervous about this now that Gerard had warned him about even approaching Tyler about this. Frank knew that he wouldn’t even consider bringing this up to Tyler, especially if it was as bad as Gerard was making it out to be, but his Master had put the fear in Frank. He knew not to bring it up, but with how Gerard had exhorted him, Frank knew to keep his lips sealed tightly about this forever.

 

“A lot of people have this misconception when it comes to BDSM that someone will turn to it because of how their life is and use it as an escape,” Gerard started, making Frank frown at why he was bringing this up instead of going on with what he had been saying, “Some people may just stumble upon the lifestyle and like it. To some people it is an escape though. Myself and Tyler are those two differences.”

 

“How do you mean?” Frank queried, wondering what Gerard meant by that and why he had brought himself into it.

 

“My upbringing was no shorter than great. Besides my brother and I couldn’t ask for anything better. Not all Dom’s have to have a bad start growing up. A terrible life that makes them choose this path. It’s just unfortunate that this is how this story begins.” Gerard sighed, noticing the now more than worried look that was painted across his submissives face.

 

“O-okay.” Frank nodded slowly, wondering now if this was something that he really wanted to know about, especially with how Gerard’s expression had grown sombre. He couldn’t back out now though. The itching curiosity was at a point of driving him nuts. It honestly couldn’t have been as bad as Gerard was making it sound, but Frank didn’t know and that was what was making him stick to wanting to know exactly what had happened to his Master’s friend.

 

“Tyler’s mother wasn’t exactly what you would call parent material,” Gerard began with a heavy heart, feeling sorry for his friend like he had done the first time Tyler had told him about what had happened to him, “From what he’s told me, once the cords were cut, she paid very little attention to him and his siblings as they grew up.”

 

“Why’s that?” Frank asked. That didn’t seem so bad. He couldn’t understand how a parent not paying attention to their children was something that could have pushed Tyler towards BDSM.

 

“She did her best to provide, but her best was unfortunately the worst. She was a prostitute. She was barely able to look after and feed her children, which she didn’t worry about too much. She cared much more about looking after number one than her three children,” Gerard explained bitterly as he recalled what he had been told by his once broken friend, “From what Tyler has told me, she would regularly bring home strange men who would sleep with her. Him and his siblings became aware of what she was doing at an extremely young age. Far too young for any child to learn and know about sex and how it can be exploited for money.”

 

“And that's how Tyler became who he is today?” Frank frowned, “Because Tyler had a mom who tried to make ends meet with sex?”   
  
“If only this cloud had been silver lined,” Gerard replied sadly, looking down at his hands while he continued, “If a mother can’t provide for her children, let alone shield them from the horrors of the world at a young age then she shouldn’t be allowed to procreate. She had no maternal instincts and only cared about herself. Tyler was left to look after his brothers alongside his twin sister.”

 

“Madison and Tyler are twins?” Frank sounded surprised, “I didn't know that. He didn’t tell me when he mentioned her.”

 

“Fraternal twins. She would look after his brothers who were two and three younger than them while Tyler…”

 

Gerard stopped mid sentence and Frank sat their with bated breath, waiting for his Master to continue. Gerard didn’t continue though, for a moment he just sat there, letting a sigh leave him, but Frank wanted to push. Gerard couldn’t just stop halfway through and sit next to him on the bed like he had finished. Clearly he hadn’t and Frank broke the silence between them, hoping to kick start Gerard. Get him to continue from where he abruptly ended, “Tyler?”

 

“His mother did things beyond unimaginable to him. No child should ever be put through what he went through,” Gerard spat out, the anger rising in his voice over how his friend had been treated. It made him cross to think that someone as nice as Tyler had been treated the way he had, but Gerard calmed himself, not wanting to show how he really felt about all of this when he was just explaining to Frank why Tyler was the way he was, “What happened to him though, it helped him to mold and grow into the Dominant that he is today. She is the whole reason why he turned to the lifestyle.”   
  
“Do I really want to know what she did then?” Frank faked a dry laugh, not even wanting to think about what horrible things a mother could possibly do to their child. He already had ideas and they weren’t pretty. Ideas that turned Frank’s stomach and made him wonder if he was even ready to hear about what had happened to Tyler.

 

“He was seven when he first walked in on his mother with a client. He told me how he found her on the bed with some stranger fucking her like an animal,” Gerard’s face contorted with utter vexation while he tried to control his emotions. Frank sat shocked. Gerard never usually swore. Sometimes he did in scene or when he was truly angry, so even he shrunk back a little, thinking that Gerard was getting more than angry as he explained what had happened, “Tyler had merely gone to find his mother because he had had a bad dream. He was looking for comfort from his nightmare when in fact the nightmare only began for him when she told him to stay.”

 

Frank sat there with disbelief plastered across his face. He hadn’t expected Gerard to say that. He assumed that maybe his mother had hit him or done something close to that. But not this. Not what Gerard had just said to him, “...You’re joking right? No mom would make their son watch them have sex.”   
  
“Apparently the client she was with said that he was into him watching. She made him stay. He witnessed it all and sadly it became a reoccurring thing,” Gerard continued regretfully, not making eye contact with Frank at all as the story continued, “Apparently once she tried to make his sister watch, but he sacrificed himself so none of his siblings would have to go through what he was made to do.”

 

“That is so fucked up,” Frank cursed out, still unable to wrap his head around the sickening truth he was being told, “I can’t even imagine anyone doing that to their own flesh and blood.”   
  
“Tyler’s mother was a monster who tortured him, making him watch her with countless clients for years. His sister would protect their brothers in fear of something far worse happening,” Gerard’s tone darkened, making Frank’s mind go exactly where he didn’t want it to go. The idea alone made his insides twist in an uncomfortable and sickening way, “Luckily they remained unaware of the situation thanks to Madison. Even as Tyler grew older. When he was twelve. When…”

 

Gerard let out a sigh again which made Frank think that it only got worse for the Dom that he had only just met. He couldn’t even bring himself to picture some small helpless child being made to do what seemed beyond fucked up. The idea alone made Frank screw his eyes shut, wishing that he could shut off his imagination. Screw that shut too and pretend that he couldn’t imagine a young Tyler being made to stand and watch. A poor boy who had only wanted to be held after a bad dream. He had been held, but held against his will. The force gripping him and making him witness something that no child should. Frank hoped that the story would get better. But Gerard’s words and how his voice trailed off again just left Frank thinking that it was only going to get worse. Worse in a sense that Tyler wasn’t only made to watch as he got older, “Please don’t say what I think you’re about to say.”

 

“If only I wasn’t,” Gerard came back dolefully, “Tyler was twelve when he first encountered sex for himself. Not only was he made to watch...but he was made to do sexual favours as well.”

 

“Christ,” Frank shook his head, fighting against the prickling feeling that was building up in his eyes over the sad truth that was Tyler's childhood. It wasn’t even really a childhood. It was messed up and Frank didn’t know if he wanted to be cross or sad about it. Both emotions were building up in him, mounting up on top of his already low state which he was trying so hard to push down and ignore, “When I was twelve all I cared about was playing Resident Evil and my comic books. I didn’t even think about sex at that age.”

 

“Tyler didn’t have a choice. His freedom to grow up at his own pace was ripped from him. By the age of twelve he had had sex for the first time. By fourteen he was routinely being forced to sleep with female clients that his mother brought home,” Gerard told Frank, noticing the more than sour look that was sitting on his boys face, “He didn’t have a choice with any of this. Even when he started to come to terms with his sexuality, his mother forced him to sleep with women. She didn’t want a gay son. Tyler couldn’t be what she dreaded and made him not be. She is part of the reason why he is gay now. Not only because he is, but partially out of rebellion against her. A year later was when I met him.”

 

“What was he like when you met him?” Frank asked nervously, half expecting Gerard to tell him some sob story about how he was some fucked up kid while Gerard was probably exactly the same as he was now.

 

“He was a broken boy who was only trying to look after himself, except when I encountered him he wasn’t trying to make friends with me.” Gerard explained, seeing the look of confusion on Frank’s face after what he had just said to him.

 

“What do you mean?”   
  
“He was trying to rob me,” Gerard stated simply while a small smile formed on his lips. Frank couldn't understand why his Master was smiling at this, but Gerard knew, reliving how he came to meet the one person who he eventually began to call one of his closest friends, “He was after my money and my valuables to sell just so he could survive without having to turn to a life like his mother's. Tyler was a shell of a teenager who should have been growing up like any adolescent should, but instead he was just trying to get by after having his childhood ripped from him…”

 

_ Gerard had been walking back to his apartment when something about his usual route seemed off. He had taken the same route so many times before that he was comfortable to walk home alone at this time of night. He knew how risky it was to be out and alone at gone ten in the evening, but seeing as his route was lit by street lights and he very rarely saw anyone out and about, he felt more than safe as he slung his bag higher on his shoulder, pushing his other hand into his jacket pocket while he continued to walk home. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Tonight was different though and Gerard could feel it. He couldn't explain it. Something about his usual walk home had him more than aware of his surroundings. Part of him just wanted to put it down to the fact that he had been working harder than usual on his assignment that was due in a few days. He was tired. Gerard never usually let himself get this fried on any of his work, but clearly he had been pushing himself a little harder to make sure that he got the grade that he was expected to get. He put his uneasiness down to the fact that he was more than overworked. A little more frazzled than usual. Clearly he wasn't thinking straight and his body was more than calling out for his bed, wishing that the whole walking before he got home was done and dusted already. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Even though Gerard felt like he was being more than ridiculous about why he thought his walk home was different tonight, he still kept one hand gripping onto his bag firmly just in case he had actually been correct with his uneasiness. His other hand moved from his jacket pocket to his jeans pocket, fingers looping into the metal ring on his keys so he could retrieve them quicker and get into his apartment faster than usual. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Gerard was so sure that he was being nothing more than ridiculous about this, but what he hadn't been aware of was the fact that someone had spotted him walking home. A person had been lurking in the shadows of an alleyway, seeing him and noticing the fact that he was walking alone and down the quietest block in the area. How no one else was about, the person didn't know. At one point he had assumed that he was going to have to find somewhere else to scope out a target from, but his luck had changed and Gerard had walked past with his head down and a bag resting at his side right before the person was about to give up and move on. He wasn't going to have to revert to doing something far worse just to get by. Not that this was a good choice either, but he didn't have any other options. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Gerard turned a corner, walking down the block that meant he was nearly home. Two more turnings and he would be back at his apartment and safe. He had less than a five minute walk left to do, but something really didn't sit right with Gerard. A part of him didn't want to look back over his shoulder, but his brain was working faster, making him decide that looking back to check that he wasn't being followed was a good idea. He kept his brisk pace up, looking over his shoulder briefly before he realised that his gut instinct was correct. For once, someone was walking behind him on his walk home. The person, a male, which Gerard had clocked with his quick check, was walking metres behind him. He was too far back for Gerard to tell if he was actually being followed, but with the fact that he never usually saw anyone else on his route home Gerard immediately held onto the strap of his bag tighter, keeping his head down as the person wearing the baseball cap continued to walk the same way as him. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ It had to be a coincidence. It wasn't like people couldn't walk the same was as Gerard, but something about it had alarm bells ringing in Gerard's head. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Gerard knew that if he sped up and the person behind him was actually following him then they would realise that he knew what they were up to. If he ran, they would run too, running after him so they wouldn't lose their target. Their prey for the evening who may have been carrying enough decent stuff for them to sell. May have even been carrying money on them so the person wouldn't have to go through the whole process of selling off their stuff for a ridiculously low price. So Gerard just kept walking, not adjusting his pace at all so it seemed like he was unaware of the fact that he was being followed. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ He knew that he was being followed. Gerard had even taken a turning that he didn't usually take, ending up on another block away from his home just to see if the person behind him went the same way as him. He did follow, keeping his head low and cap down. This couldn't have just been a coincidence. Gerard was suspicious and he just knew that this person was definitely walking behind him for a reason. A reason which Gerard wondered when it would happen as the block he was on wasn't as well lit as his usual route home. The person behind him was getting closer to him and Gerard just held onto his bag as tight as possible, hoping that it wasn't going to go as he assumed it would. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Stop," The person behind Gerard called out into the night. Gerard nearly didn't stop. His instinct was telling him to stop and defend himself, but carrying on meant that he could have assumed that whoever was behind him wasn't talking to him. Gerard continued to look down the block that he was walking, seeing that there was no one else about before the person behind him spoke again, speaking louder, making himself heard, "I said stop!" _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Gerard did then, keeping one hand holding onto his bag while he breathed deeply, trying to calm his heart which was threatening to race with panic. He could hear the sound of footsteps coming up to him before the person who had been tailing him walked around him, in front of him, turning to face him before he stopped and looked at the dark haired man he had been following for the past five minutes or so. This was going to work. The person could tell because this guy looked like he wouldn't put up a fight. The guy was older, but not too old. He had a fresh faced look about him which told the guy that his target was definitely not much older than him. Maybe very early twenties if that. Probably even younger. Only taking his wallet and seeing his license if he had one would tell him exactly how old this guy was. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Gerard watched cautiously as the person looked him up and down. He assumed that he was probably looking for some kind of weakness in him, but he was taking too long to consider it. Clearly he didn't entirely know what he was doing. The fact that he had called out and told Gerard to stop for no reason was a sign that if he was about to try and rob him, then he had very little experience with doing it. If he wanted to do it properly then he should have just stopped Gerard by some form of force. Taken him down, maybe even knocked him unconscious before he ran with all of his possessions, but this baseball cap wearing guy hadn't done it and Gerard picked up on that, still holding onto his bag tightly while he waited to see what this person's next move would be. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Give me your shit," The person ordered, holding out a hand, waving for Gerard to hand over all of his stuff. Just asking for someone to hand over their stuff wasn't going to work. Gerard even snorted at how polite this apparent robber was who was only getting more wound up over how Gerard was being and how he wasn't doing what he had been asked to do, "Seriously, this isn't funny! Hand over your shit. You don't want to mess with me." _

 

_ “I’m sure I don’t want to mess with you,” Gerard said calmly, still not doing what he had been told to do because he wasn’t giving up his possessions and his assignment to some novice robber who really didn’t look like he had robbed many people before, “But there is no way that I am giving you my things. You don’t want what I have.” _

 

_ “Just fucking…” The guy started, getting frustrated over the fact that this person who he had stopped wasn’t doing what he wanted him to do, “Give me your fucking stuff. I don’t want to hurt you, but I will.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “You look like you wouldn’t even be able to hurt a fly, let alone me,” Gerard chuckled, finding it somewhat amusing that this tall yet lanky guy was threatening to hurt him even though he didn’t have anything to hurt him with, “Why don’t you just run along and let me go home before someone sees what you are trying to do.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Panic set in in Gerard then because the person who had stopped him fumbled in his oversized coat pocket for a second before pulling out a small knife. The guy held it out, pointing it towards Gerard who instantly froze, heart hammering in his chest now because this possibly unplanned robbery had just gotten serious. _

 

_ “I guess I just went and messed with you.” Gerard said outright, one hand still on the strap of his bag while he held the other one up, hoping that this wasn’t going to come to anything serious for him. _

 

_ “You fucking did,” The guy replied, jabbing the knife towards Gerard, “Now hand over your stuff. Don’t test me. I will get what I want one way or another.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “And if you hurt me, let’s say you stab me and run off with my bag which, may I point out, only has an assignment in it which is due into my college in two days time, you will get in trouble,” Gerard told the guy, hoping to talk him out of doing this. The knife may have been pretty pathetic in size, but Gerard knew that if he said the wrong thing or made the wrong move then talking this guy out of doing anything wouldn’t have happened. He would have ended up with his bag stolen and a stab wound to show for it, “Someone will see what you’ve done, even if I have to call out to get someone to notice the fact that I’ve been robbed and stabbed. Someone will know. I will go to the police and you will end up in more trouble that you really don’t want to be in, do you?” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ The guy weighed up the options. Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea, but good ideas weren’t really something that came to him at all. With how everything had panned out for him, this was by far the best option for him, no matter how serious this was getting.  _

 

_ “Just shut the fuck up!” The guy shouted, desperation leaking out into his voice as he shifted on his feet which Gerard noticed. He was panicking but still standing his ground instead of fleeing because this victim wasn’t backing down and succumbing to his orders, “Y-you’re bluffing. They always bluff. Now give me your fucking bag!” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Why do you even want my bag? It’s not like there is anything worth selling in it. I mean, you could probably sell my nearly complete assignment to some student who might be failing their business degree, but trust me, you won’t get anything decent for what I have.” Gerard told the guy again, trying to prove to him that he really had been the worst person to target if this guy had planned on robbing him. _

 

_ “Everyone has a wallet on them. Everyone has valuables on them,” The guy insisted, waving the knife around in a poor attempt to get the man to hand over whatever he had on him at least. There had to be something worthy of stealing on him, even if the man wasn’t giving it up which made the robber nervous, “Just...fucking hand them over and I won’t do anything, alright.” _

 

_ “You’re shaking,” Gerard noted, seeing the way the robber’s hand that was gripping and holding the knife out towards him was starting to shake, “Have you even done this before?” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Shut the fuck up!” The guy shouted, trying to cover up his now building nerves because maybe he hadn’t exactly robbed anyone before, but he couldn’t admit that because if he did then this whole attempt of robbing the guy would be a complete failure and he might as well have ran away. Cut his loses while he fled, which he really didn’t want to do, “You don’t know me! You don’t even have the right to question who I am and what I do.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “No, I’m just curious,” Gerard started, the panic in him was still there, but it had subsided to a degree when he realised just how inexperienced this robber clearly was. Maybe he had tried to steal from people before, but Gerard could just imagine how those attempts had more than likely failed, “The way you hold the knife and the shake in your hand, you look like you would be better off playing a robber than actually being one.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Don’t fucking push me, you dick,” The guy hissed, his face contorting with anger because this guy was really starting to push him towards the edge, “I will use this and you will regret testing my patience.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Oh I’m sure you will,” Gerard spoke, trying to hide the sarcasm that was threatening to come out in his words, “Or at least you say you will. Why don’t we do something here. If you want my bag which I’m obviously not giving up then you should try and take it from me. Go on. I’m letting you try. If you really want my bag then take it. Take it from me forcibly and run. You don’t need to use a weapon to get what you want. Go on.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Gerard felt nervous about giving this guy an opportunity to actually steal from him. He may have said that he didn’t need to use a weapon to take from him, but what if the guy used it anyway? He really didn’t look like he was capable of doing it, but Gerard couldn’t just assume that this guy was too scared to go through with what he said he would do. Gerard had to take a chance though. He knew exactly what he was going to do the moment that the guy even came in contact with his bag because really, he didn’t look like he could even pull off taking his bag from him even though Gerard was giving him a chance to. _

 

_ He believed that he could pull this off as he put the knife back in his pocket and took a second to assess how he was going to do it. Just run up and grab. It seemed simple enough, especially as Gerard held his arms out, giving the guy an easy chance because he had taken his hand away from the strap of his bag. _

 

_ “Go on then.” Gerard pushed again, spurring the guy on more. _

 

_ The robber went for it. Running forward before he got a hand on the strap. He honestly thought he was going to be running away with the bag finally, but what he didn’t take into consideration was the fact that his victim grabbed him by the shoulders, pushing him away, stepping back as he grabbed his bag and pulled it from the robber’s grip. A curse let the guys mouth as he lost his footing thanks to being pushed, ending up flat on his ass on the pavement with his baseball cap falling to the pavement behind him. _

 

_ “Nice try, kid.” Gerard smirked, pulling his bag higher onto his shoulder as he watched the guy scramble for his hat, giving Gerard a second to see who had been trying to rob him. The smile dissipated when he saw just how dishevelled and worn the guy looked. Guy which was an understatement. Gerard had only called him kid because of his inexperience. He didn’t realise that he was actually dealing with a kid who had tried to rob him. _

 

_ “I’m not a kid!” The robber spat back angrily, pulling his cap back onto his head to hide his face from sight in the street lights, “Don’t fucking call me a kid!” _

 

_ “Your voice has barely broken and you look like you’re about fourteen. What made you think that robbing me was even a good idea?” Gerard had to ask, watching the kid try to pick himself up from the pavement. For some reason Gerard took pity on him, holding out his hand to help him up. The kid seemed reluctant to take it, looking up at the person he had tried to rob, but he took it with a sigh, hoisting himself up as Gerard pulled him up at the same time. _

 

_ “I don’t exactly have a choice,” The kid admitted bitterly while he brushed himself off, “It’s either this or something far worse which I really don’t want to do.” _

 

_ Gerard didn’t want to imagine what possibly could have been worse than this. Maybe the kid was bluffing, trying to get some sort of sympathy from him before he disappeared. If he had Gerard’s sympathy then he wouldn’t tell anyone what he had tried to do. At least this was better than what the kid knew was his other option, but Gerard didn’t have a clue about that at all. _

 

_ “You always have a choice, kid. Everyone does.” Gerard told him, seeing the kid clench his fists and look more than annoyed at what he had said. _

 

_ “Don’t,” The kid hissed out over what the guy had called him before he let it go because of what else he had said, “You clearly haven’t had a fucked up life like I have then, have you?” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “This isn’t a competition between the two of us to decide who has had the more fucked up life. Please, do tell me, how old are you?” Gerard asked curiously, seeing as the robber really didn’t like being called a kid. That gave away his age to a degree, but Gerard couldn’t put a finger on how old he might have been. There was no way he was older than Gerard, he had that much at least, but he just had to know. His curiosity was starting to take over as the ‘kid’ didn’t seem to be running from him. _

 

_ “None of your business.” The kid shot back angrily, stuffing his hands into his coat pockets. _

 

_ “And the contents of my bag are none of your business too, but you tried to take them from me,” Gerard pointed out, seeing the eye roll on the kid from under the baseball cap, “Now, how old are you?” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ The kid sighed, giving into the questioning, “Fifteen.” _

 

_ “Jesus…” Gerard gasped out in shock, not expecting to have nearly guessed the kids age so accurately, “And you’re turning to a life of crime already?” _

 

_ “It’s better than selling myself,” The kid admitted even though he didn’t want to have to go into the details of what he was more than likely going to be made to do now that he had failed at trying to get by this way. Gerard was surprised that the kid had said that to him. Was his life really that bad that he had no other option but to sell himself? Gerard knew what that meant and he immediately felt sorry for the kid if his only other option was to do that instead of robbing him, “Can I go now? I clearly failed here and I don’t exactly want to have a conversation with you. I don’t need pointers on how to live my life.” _

 

_ “You’re such an angry little sprout aren’t you,” Gerard commented, seeing the way the kid snorted at what he had said. He probably didn’t see himself as angry, but Gerard could read it off him so easily, “What’s your name?” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “None of your fucking business is my name,” The kid fired back quicker the Gerard expected. “What’s it to you anyway?”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Just curious,” Gerard shrugged, “I’m trying to take the edge off the fact that you held me at knife point and tried to rob me. Name?” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Tyler.” The kid admitted aggressively. _

 

_ “Tyler,” Gerard nodded, noticing how he was warming to this kid even after what he had done. Maybe it was the sympathy that was sitting inside of Gerard, making him take to this Tyler kid. The one with the fucked up life who had turned to robbery instead of doing what he said was the worst option, “Well, I’m Gerard and right now I’m wondering what exactly happened to you that made you think that robbing me was even a good idea.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “It’s none of your business like I said,” Tyler told him before he looked down his nose at Gerard. He knew this type of person. Someone who would judge him for how he was trying to take control of his life. It may not have been the best road for him to take, but at least it was better than what his mother was forcing him to do at home while his sister looked after his younger brothers, “You don’t know me. No one cares about me so why should you be any different? You’re just some nosy fuck who wants to know exactly why I’m this way just so you can judge me.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “I’m not being nosy and I am not one for judging people's life choices,” Gerard reassured Tyler, “I was just trying to get a better perspective of you. For someone who wanted my possessions you clearly don’t want someone who might even be offering you a hand.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ That sounded alien to Tyler. Never before had anyone offered to help him. They had only offered bad things which weren't actually things that he could turn down. He had to do what he was told to do and there was no getting out of it. Gerard was clearly being nice to him, even after what he had tried to do and Tyler just found it weird. He didn’t entirely know what to do or say other than what felt normal to him. _

 

_ “You want to help me?” Tyler asked with a snort, “Bullshit. No one has ever helped me. They’ve only held me down and pushed me around before. What makes you different from everyone else who has only fucked up my life?” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Because I can see that this is not what you want to do,” Gerard read from the clearly scared and broken teenager who stood in front of him. Tyler knew that he didn’t want any of what he was having to do in his life, but never before had he had anyone vocalise it to him. Someone was saying exactly how he felt, even if he was a lot more angry with it because of the fact that he was made to do what he didn’t want to do at all, “You’re clearly calling out for something. Help, but I don’t think you want to admit that, do you?” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Gerard was right. Tyler wanted him to be wrong, but for so long his life had been wrong for him. For so long no one had paid attention to his need for his life to just get better. He knew he was living in a nightmare that would never end, but Gerard had got him and Tyler couldn’t fight or defend himself because what Gerard had said was right. He wanted help. He wanted it all to stop, but he couldn’t admit to it because he was so sure that his hell would never end. _

 

_ “Come on,” Gerard ordered the kid with a wave of his hand as he turned to go back down the block he had walked to see if this Tyler kid was following him, “I’m going to ignore what you tried to do to me tonight and if you want, I may have something at home for you.” _

 

_ “What do you have that I might want?” Tyler snorted out, “Or are you just wanting to show off how your life is better than mine?” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “I’m offering you a place to stay for the night and a meal if you want one,” Gerard told him. He had sworn that the kid was skinny. Far too skinny for his height so he was more than likely starving. In need of a decent meal, even though Gerard was sure that all he had at home to eat was take out food that Lindsey had said she would leave for him to eat when he got home. Gerard would happily give up his dinner so Tyler could eat. He obviously needed it more than Gerard did, “If you don’t want to accept the fact that, even though you tried to rob me, I’m offering you a hand, an ear, a meal, even a bed, then it’s up to you, boy. Take it or leave it.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Why are you being nice to me?” Tyler questioned. Because of what he was going through, he didn’t know whether to accept the offer. It would have been better than going home to his mother, but still, it was weird having someone being nice to him, even after what he had tried to do. _

 

_ “Because clearly you don’t have anyone in your life that is nice,” Gerard replied, feeling like he had hit the nail on the head with that admittance. It was too easy to read from the kid who seemed far too angry with the world, “Now, I’m going. If you want to accept my offer then follow me. If not, then I hope who you pull your little knife out on next won’t put up a fight and end up turning your own weapon on yourself.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Tyler didn’t want to follow, but this was the best offer he had been given in a long time. Gerard was being nice and even though he was cautious about how nice this guy was being, he still gave in with a sigh, not so much reluctantly, but he still walked behind Gerard with his hands in his coat pockets, following him home to finally be treated nicer than anyone had ever treated him in his whole short life before. _   
  


“So he tried to rob you and you still helped him?” Frank asked, surprised that Gerard was the kind of person that would even do that to someone who had tried to do wrong to him. Frank knew that if someone had tried to rob him, he wouldn’t have been as nice as Gerard had been.   
  
“He was a sad and broken boy and I could tell just by the way he was. He was angry with the world because the world had dealt him bad cards,” Gerard sighed, figuring that Frank didn’t understand why he did what he did. He was glad that he did though, “All I wanted to do was show him that not everyone was out to get him. Not everyone wanted to fuck him over.”    
  
“And he stayed the night with you?”   
  
“With Lindsey and I,” Gerard corrected because he had left that detail out of the story, “We had an apartment together during college. We took him in for two nights. He remained quite closed off, still thinking that we were going to do something bad to him, but when he realised that we were being nothing but nice, he finally broke down on me.”   
  
“Shit,” Frank cursed, not expecting that at all, “What happened then?”   
  
“He told me everything. Never before had he told anyone about the hell that he was being put through. I never would have guessed what was going on with him. At the age of fifteen I assumed that he had just come from a broken home, I just didn't realise how broken his home was.” Gerard said with a heavy heart, still feeling sorry for Tyler even though he had found the light at the end of the tunnel and had come out of it all as a better and stronger person.   
  
“Neither would I to be honest. I just assumed that Tyler was the way he was because of the lifestyle,” Frank admitted with a sigh and a shake of his head, “This was when I thought he was the same age as you.”   
  
“He opened up to me. Not Lindsey. He turned to me because I saw through why he had tried to do what he did. He knew that I was a part of a safe space and he trusted me,” Gerard said quite happily, thankful that he had in fact taken Tyler in because he hated to think what might have happened and what Tyler might have ended up doing if he had just turned his back on him because of his actions that fateful night, “From the word go he trusted me because I gave him a roof over his head which meant he wasn’t being forced to have sex. He wasn't being forced to watch his mother sleep with clients who got off on being watched by someone who had no control. I looked after him. I treated him like a person instead of an object and he appreciated it. He calmed down. He lost some of the anger and he began to show who he really was.”   
  
“And who was he?”   
  
“He was a kid,” Gerard said honestly because back then it was true, “He was just a boy who wanted his life to be normal. Normal wasn't an option for him, but he craved it and even though he knew his life would never be normal, he tried to embrace it. Even when Lindsey and I took him in for two months. Even when Lindsey got him a job where she worked. He tried to be as normal as he could be, even though what he had been through still plagued him.”   
  
“Was it just him getting over it?” Frank asked. He guessed that it must have taken time for Tyler to truly get over what happened to him, but how he got over it, he didn’t know. Having something like that, something so vile and unthinkable happening to him must have left some pretty deep emotional wounds that took a long time to heal.   
  
“I don't think getting over it was something that he thought would ever happen to him. For months I would wake up in the night because of him,” Gerard mentioned, remembering exactly what he had to go through which he had never expected, even though he remained by Tyler’s side through it because he desperately needed someone, “I would hear him screaming on the sofa, begging for it not to happen again. Begging for his mother to stop making him watch. Begging for his mother to stop making him have sex with women.”

 

“Jesus.” Frank breathed out, unaware of just how much Tyler had been affected when he was younger.

 

“I was also the first person he came out to and was comfortable with admitting his sexuality,” Gerard added, remembering just how scared the teenager had been before he said the two words that he felt scared to even say out loud, “He told me he was gay and expected me to judge him for it, but I didn't, given my own sexuality. He was so used to the worst happening to him that even admitting to someone who was looking out for him that he was just himself, he still expected judgement. He still expected the worst to happen to him.”

 

“Poor guy,” Frank said, feeling so much remorse for someone who he assumed was nothing more than a strong person, just like Gerard was, “I feel so sorry for Tyler now.”   
  
“So do I,” Gerard nodded in agreement, “Because no one deserves to go through what he went through. He had his free will, childhood and control taken from him. This is part of the reason why he turned to BDSM and became a Dominant.”   
  
“How do you mean?” Frank frowned, not understanding what his Master meant by that.   
  
“For Tyler, being a Dominant means that he is always in control,” Gerard explained, “For someone who didn't have that as a child and a teenager, he finally has it now and it makes him comfortable in his skin.”   
  
“I never realised. I just assumed that he was into it,” Frank shrugged having not expected that to be the reason why Tyler was a Dom. But then again, he had never expected the traumatic back story either, “Not because he needed the control just to help him feel more himself.”   
  
“A lot of Dominants are who they are because they like the control,” Gerard pointed out because that was the case for some Doms, “But like Tyler, some need it. Some Dominants do have a back story as to why they turned to the lifestyle, and we must never judge them for the fact that they need this just to feel like they are finally normal. They aren't whatever happened to them before they found solace within BDSM.”   
  
“It's just so sad,” Frank’s voice wavered. He had been fine for the whole telling of it, but thinking about some poor kid that had been through so much. Thinking about the poor teenager who had thought that nothing good was ever going to happen to him. Just thinking about what Tyler had been through on top of how Frank had been feeling, it all just got a little too much for hm. The swell of emotions inside of Frank came to a head and he couldn’t stop himself when the prickle in his eyes finally overpowered him and the first tears started to fall from his eyes, even though he tried so hard to blink them back, “I never-”   
  
“Frank?”   
  
“I'm okay,” Frank insisted, wiping the tears away quickly before Gerard noticed them, even though he had already seen the fact that his sub was crying, “Honestly. I'm okay.”   
  
“I never meant to upset you with what happened to Tyler. I just wanted you to understand why he is so young in this lifestyle. Why he needs this just to feel normal. I never meant to make you cry, my prince.” Gerard told him, pulling Frank into his side before wrapping an arm around him and pressing a kiss against his temple.   
  
“I know you didn't, Apollon,” Frank told him, knowing that Gerard wouldn’t have told him any of this just to make him upset, “I guess I'm just a little sensitive right now.”    
  
“The other thing about Tyler, the reason why I chose him to be a part of the threesome,” Gerard moved on, hoping to calm Frank down in the process, “Do you have any idea why he was my first choice when it came to this?”   
  
“I don't know. You're just a kinky devil who wanted this to happen so badly?” Frank smirked as he wiped the tears away from his eyes.   
  
“You are so far from the truth you might as well be searching for it in Guatemala,” Gerard shook his head, hoping that Frank wouldn’t have gone for the false reason that he had in fact gone straight to, “No, there is a reason why I chose Tyler to take part in the scene and I did it to benefit you.”    
  
“Really?” Frank smirked, “I would never have guessed.”   
  
“I wanted to to understand that we are all different. As people and as Dominants,” Gerard began to make clear for Frank and get him to stop thinking that this had all been done to benefit himself, “No two will ever be the same. With that, whatever anyone says to you, you should never take it to heart because no two people are ever going to be the same. One person's opinion on you will be completely different to my opinion of you. They will not always be right with their opinion and you should never take it seriously because you need to remember that I chose you. My opinion of you is the only one that matters. You are still learning and you are your own submissive, never forget that. Even if you are with another Dominant. You are your own person, in and out of scenes.”   
  
As much as Frank knew that Gerard was going on about how Tyler was different to him, he couldn’t help but think back to a few weeks before when he met Mikey for the first time. Gerard made him think of that only and Frank realised just how badly he had reacted. Mikey may have claimed to have known him with his vile and hurt filled words, antagonising the poor boy to breaking point, but Frank should have known better. Sticks and stones. Frank shouldn't have let Mikey’s words get the better of him because even though Mikey was being nothing more than cruel and taunting, Gerard was the only one that mattered. His opinion mattered the most and Frank should never have listened to Mikey, the horrible brother who did nothing more than destroy Frank’s confidence when he should have known that Gerard was right about him all along.   
  
“I guess this goes with the time that I let Mikey get to me, doesn't it?” Frank brough up nervously only to see Gerard nodding at him in agreement.   
  
“Precisely. Mikey was being nothing more than an arrogant bastard,” Gerard spoke less than fondly about his brother, “You see, I know he is like this and he has been the same with all my submissives, assuming that they are no better than who I have had before, but each of them have not let him get to them because they knew that Mikey doesn't know them as well I know them.”   
  
“I feel like a right fucking idiot for letting him get to me that easily.” Frank sighed, feeling so ashamed about how he broke and ran away from everything Gerard was giving him so easily.   
  
“It's okay though. You didn't know and I understand why you acted the way you did. It's almost like he is testing my submissives even though he doesn't entirely care about the people I let be involved with me. It's nothing but a sick game to him and you let him win,” Gerard explained as he continued to hold his boy tightly, “But you didn't know his game. You were still learning with me. Unfortunately he got to you a little more than I expected him to.”    
  
“I'm so sorry I ran,” Frank apologised again even though he knew he had lost count on how many times he had actually said sorry to his Master over this, “I still feel terrible about it.”   
  
“Don't be,” Gerard brushed Frank's apology off with a wave of his hand and a smile, “Now you can understand that even though he was comparing you to everyone before you, you cannot compare yourself to any of my previous subs because that is not fair. You are your own person. No two subs are ever going to be the same either and no matter what anyone's opinion of you is, you should never take it to heart because my opinion of you is the only one that matters.”   
  
“Okay.” Frank sniffed, still feeling like he was going to cry over Tyler and how he was feeling and now this that was sitting on top of everything that was making his emotions less than stable.   
  
“You're most certainly welcome, boy. You see, I knew you wouldn't have learnt this if I just told it to you. You needed the experience of being with another Dom to realise that no two are the same. As it goes for subs too, and only now do you fully understand that being different is okay,” Gerard said to Frank, watching him nod and hopefully understand why he had done this all for him, “You should never compare yourself to anyone who has been with me previously because there will never be anyone like you. You are your own special self and your Dom thinks very highly of you."   
  
“Thanks. Seriously. This makes me feel so much better.” Frank told his Master even though his kind words were getting to him. His emotions were so fragile right now that even the compliment he had received was making Frank think that he was about to crumble.   
  
“Good. I was in fact about to ask how you were feeling.”   
  
“Still sore,” Frank hissed out as he adjusted on the bed, feeling the pain still lingering in his more than tender ass, “Hungry too. I just realised I never had my lunch.”   
  
“It didn't even cross my mind either,” Gerard realised too, “Would you like me to get it for you, my prince?”   
  
“No. Stay. Please,” Frank pleaded when he knew that Gerard would have to leave the room again just so he could get him his lunch. Frank didn’t want him to leave and if that meant not having his lunch then Frank knew he could do without just so his Master would stay, “I like your company a lot right now.”   
  
“That's lovely to hear, but even if I don't get you your lunch, I still have to go.” Gerard admitted.   
  
“Wh- why?” Frank asked, feeling the panic rising in him when Gerard said that he would still have to go, “I thought you were staying with me?”    
  
“I was, but I have some work to do so I do need to go into my office for a little while.” Gerard put across without realising just how badly this news was affecting Frank.   
  
“Let me come with you then. Please, sir.” Frank tried to compromise, throwing the duvet off himself before he began to get out of bed.   
  
“No, boy,” Gerard stopped Frank immediately, grabbing his arm and pulling him back to where he had been sitting, getting the duvet back on the boy, “You need to stay here and get some rest.”

 

“But I really want you to stay,” Frank implored as his eyes began to water at the idea of his Master even leaving him alone for just a second, “Why can't you work in here? I’ll be quiet. I promise.”   
  
“I’m sure you will, but I can't. Frank-”   
  
“Please don't go,” Frank requested feebly as his eyes really began to prickle under the mounting emotions that were really starting to take over him because he didn’t want Gerard to leave him at all right now, “Sir, I just want you to stay.”    
  
“Frank, I need to-”   
  


Frank didn’t let Gerard finish because he knew he had ways to make his Master stay. He was still feeling under the weather, but even Frank pushed himself as he threw the duvet back off himself, taking it upon himself to climb into his Master’s lap. He silenced Gerard by straddling him and taking hold of his face in his hands, kissing him passionately in an attempt to get his Master to stay with him. Frank knew that there was no way that he was up for doing anything with Gerard, but if it meant that he wouldn’t leave him then Frank knew that he would do anything to keep his Master by his side.

 

It was probably just paperwork that Gerard was going to do. That’s what got to Frank the most because how could Gerard find that so much more important than him. His Master had even said that he was at the top of his list of priorities for today, but no, work seemed to be more important and that was why Frank pushed more into the kiss, feeling Gerard reciprocate for a second. His hands gripped at Frank’s waist tightly, kneading tender skin under his pyjamas, making the boy whine into the kiss, but Gerard stopped. He took control of the situation because Frank couldn’t sway him to stay like this. He had to work and no amount of pressure from the boy was going to be able to make him stay.   
  
“Frank, please,” Gerard barked out as he pushed the boy off him, pushing him back onto his side of the bed where Frank sat awkwardly on his feet, his bottom lip threatening to wobble over the fact that not only was his Master going to leave him, but he had just rejected him and to Frank it felt like a punch to the gut, “What has gotten into you today, boy? I have to work. I cannot leave it.”

 

Frank couldn’t contain it anymore then. The walls that were keeping his emotions held back fell and it all just got too much for him. The fact that Gerard insisted that he was going to leave him had Frank blubbering, big fat tears finally falling from his eyes before he attempted to hide the fact that he was crying. It didn’t work though. His sobs came out muffled against his hands and his shoulders shook while he cried.   
  
“Frank. What ever is the matter?” Gerard asked, concerned as Frank had gone from being fine to falling apart on the bed in a matter of seconds, “You were fine and then you just turned.”    
  
“I don't want you to go.” Frank insisted as Gerard prised his hands away from his face, seeing just how distraught he looked.   
  
“I unfortunately have to,” Gerard sighed sadly because there was no way he could get out of what he had to do, “I need to work.”    
  
“No you don't. You just don't want to be with me.” Frank retorted as he wiped the snot away from his nose against the sleeve of his pyjamas.   
  
“Why would you- Frank, never ever think like that,” Gerard instructed him even though he got nothing more than an eye roll from his clearly worked up submissive, “If I could stay I would, but I really do need to work.”   
  
“Fine,” Frank sulked, shifting on the bed so he sat with his back against the headboard and his arms folded across his chest like a petulant child who wasn’t getting their way, “Go do whatever you have to do which is apparently more important than me.”   
  
“Are you sure you're feeling okay?” Gerard questioned, feeling more than concerned about leaving Frank alone by himself.    
  
“No!” Frank snapped like it really should have been obvious to his more than intelligent Master, “I feel like shit, I hurt, I'm down and now you don't even want to stay with me.”   
  
“Is this what it is?” Gerard asked when the penny dropped and he realised that Frank had more than likely been holding back on how he was really feeling, “Frank, why didn't you tell me you were feeling down?”    
  
“I dunno,” Frank shrugged grumpily because even though Gerard now knew how he felt, it probably wasn’t going to keep him from leaving him all by himself, “I just thought it was nothing.”    
  
“Frank,” Gerard sighed, “This isn’t just nothing. What you are experiencing is another side of sub drop. Yes, it drains you and you feel under the weather, but it wreaks havoc on your emotional being and you logic. One moment you can feel fine and in the middle of doing something completely innocuous and the next moment you can be exactly how you are being right now.”    
  
“I didn't know.” Frank tried to clear his blocking up nose while he spoke feebly to his Master.    
  
“You didn't tell me,” Gerard pushed having hoped that Frank would have been honest about how he was feeling, “This is all completely normal. You pouncing on me though when I really do need to work is not normal. You should know that I would never leave you unless I absolutely have to.”   
  
“I know,” Frank sighed again because now he was just feeling more than ridiculous about how he had been, “Just, when you left to get my water earlier, I got so panicky while I was alone. I thought that you weren't going to come back.”   
  
“My boy-” Gerard stopped in disbelief over what Frank had just said to him, “I was always going to come back. You need to tell me how you feel when it comes to a sub drop. Everything, even if it's just that you have an itch. You have to tell me everything so I know that you are okay. If you're not then I can look after you.”   
  
“Well you can't now,” Frank said pointedly, “You have to work.”   
  
“I won't be long, I promise,” Gerard tried to put Frank’s mind at ease while he got off the bed and started to head towards his bedroom door, “Let me go and get your lunch. I will only be a minute, my prince and then I'll be back. Okay?”   
  
“‘Kay.” Frank grumbled, trying to ignore the panic that was in him because Gerard had told him that he would be back in a minute. He wouldn’t lie and Frank knew that as he watched Gerard leave, pulling the bedroom door to as he left.

 

And Gerard was back like he said he would be a minute or two later. Frank smiled warmly when he saw Gerard push the bedroom door open, carrying a tray in his hands which had his lunch and a glass of orange juice sitting on it. The thought of food made Frank realise just how hungry he was, but what he wasn’t expecting was the fact that Lindsey walked into the bedroom after Gerard, giving him a sympathetic look.   
  
“Hey Lindsey,” Frank stammered as he tried to cover himself up even though he knew he was fully dressed, “Wh-what are you doing here?”   
  


“A birdie told me that you weren’t feeling so well today,” She said in a comforting tone before she turned to look at Gerard who had set the tray of food down over Franks covered lap, “You go do what you’ve got to do. I can look after him.”

 

Frank went to protest over his Master leaving him, but Lindsey sat down on Gerard’s side of the bed, giving him a concerned look like a mother would when her child was sick, “How you feeling, sweetie?”

 

“Has Gerard not told you?” Frank questioned, assuming that she probably already knew that he wasn’t feeling well.

 

“Told me that you’ve hit sub drop, yeah,” Lindsey nodded, noticing the look of pure embarrassment on Frank's face because she knew exactly why he was in bed right now, “You needn’t look so embarrassed, Frank. I don’t care. I’m just here to look after you while Gerard works.”

 

Frank restrained himself from coming back with something negative about the fact that his Master would rather work than spend time with him. Instead he stayed quiet, picking up his knife and fork that Gerard had lay on the tray for him, going to eat his cold lunch while Lindsey pulled herself onto the bed more so she too could sit next to Frank.

 

“Poor baby,” Lindsey cooed while she brushed Frank’s fringe back out of his eyes, straightening his now dry hair out for him which actually felt nice. It was something that at least helped stifle the fact that Frank really was missing Gerard right now, “You feeling sore?”   
  
Frank just nodded because even though Lindsey probably wasn’t aware of what had actually happened while she was out this morning, he still didn’t want to admit to the fact that he had been caned and enjoyed it more than he ever thought he would. His ass was the proof right now and Lindsey really didn’t need to know about that.

 

“Frank you really don’t have to close up on me,” She chuckled softly at him when she noticed that he was being quieter than usual with her, “I’ve been through this before with other submissives. You shouldn’t be ashamed. This is completely normal and I in no way judge you for it.”

 

“You sound like Gerard.” Frank snorted through a mouthful of food.

 

“Because it’s true,” Lindsey came back with, “I don’t care how you got to the point of sub drop. I just want to look after you while Gerard is away.”

 

Frank snorted then. He couldn’t stop himself before he drank some of the orange juice that was sat on his tray. Frank knew that he shouldn’t have said anything to Lindsey but he really couldn’t stop himself after he licked his top lip dry, shaking his head, “Because work is more important. He told me that I was his top priority but you’re here instead. Yeah, I feel like I’m really at the top now.”

 

Lindsey sighed, “He didn’t tell you why he has to work?”   
  
“Nu-uh,” Frank shook his head, “He just told me that he had to and he couldn’t get out of it. I’m sure the paperwork is much more important than myself.”

 

“You really have no idea,” Lindsey muttered under her breath even though Frank still heard what she said, “He has to work because he has a conference video call to someone extremely important. Possibly a new investor that’ll bring in a lot of money for our cause.”

 

Frank stopped mid chew as he took in what Lindsey had said. He had no idea that that was the reason why Gerard had to work. It made sense now as to why he had told him that he couldn’t be in the office with him while he worked. It all made sense and Frank felt more than stupid now over the way he had been acting with Gerard.

 

“I didn’t know. He didn’t tell me,” Frank admitted, setting his cutlery down on the tray, “If he’d have said I would have understood.”

 

“He has a lot on his plate at the moment,” Lindsey explained, “He probably didn’t want to worry you, especially seeing as you’re mid drop right now.”

 

“If I’d have known though-”   
  
“Don’t,” Lindsey stopped him mid sentence, not wanting Frank to get himself all worked up again like Gerard had told her that he had, “I know you need to rest so don’t be apologising or telling me that if you’d have known then you would have been different. It’s fine. He understands and so do I. Now, you need to eat. Need to keep your strength up. Also you need to take these after lunch,” Lindsey said, pointing to the painkillers that Frank hadn't noticed sitting on a napkin on his tray, “Masters orders.”

 

“Alright,” Frank replied, picking up his cutlery again to continue eating, “How long is he going to be gone for anyway?”   
  
“An hour maybe,” Lindsey shrugged, not knowing because she knew how important this video call was. Gerard couldn’t rush it if it meant that by the end of it they were going to be getting more money coming in, “Don’t worry. He will be back before you know it.”

 

“I hope so.” Frank smiled at her weakly, trying not to clock watch at all, ignoring how he was counting down the minutes until he could be with his Master again.


	16. Chapter 14: I'm Merely Gazing Upon my Most Prized Possession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a double update from the two of us to sweeten your evening.
> 
> Any errors, apologies, but we think we got them all :)

“How are you feeling, boy?” Gerard asked as he walked into Frank and Derek’s office, making them both look up from their work at their boss who was standing in the adjoining doorway, leaning casually and dressed in his dark emerald suit, “You said this morning that you were feeling under the weather, correct?”

 

“Oh.” Frank turned in his chair, ignoring the ache in his back muscles, “Still a bit flat but I’m okay, sir.”

 

“Well once you’ve finished with what you’re busy with, I need you to come and take notes for me, alright?”

 

“Yes, sir.” Frank nodded and Gerard looked at Derek with a smile, “So how is your Lindsey doing, Derek?”

 

“Oh, she’s great.” Derek took a sip of his coffee, “We went away this weekend to see her folks in Delaware.”

 

“That sounds lovely.” Gerard smiled simply, “I must say that this weekend was rather nice for myself. I had some quality time with an old friend from college. You know Tyler?”

 

“Joseph?” Derek nodded and Frank looked up in surprise at his superior, “How is he?”

 

“As scrupulous and sarcastic as ever, I’m afraid.” Gerard chuckled, “He asked about everyone here. Said he enjoyed my birthday festivities this year and meeting you. I feel rather bad that I hadn’t seen him since that night.”

 

“What did you get up to?” Derek asked and Frank saw the small smile work it’s way on to Gerard’s lips as he looked at his nails idly.

 

“Oh, you know. Caught up over brunch and what have you. Nothing that we don’t do when we see each other most times.” Gerard smiled, “He’s still doing what he does.”

 

“Sounds terrifying.” Derek muttered softly, “Glad he’s doing okay though, y’know, after what happened and all.”

 

“Oh yes, unfortunate circumstances.” Gerard nodded gravely as Frank looked between the two of them, “But he’s picking himself up again slowly, putting himself out there.”

 

“Good.” Derek smiled when Gerard looked up at Frank.

 

“Come on, boy. Notes.” He ordered sternly and walked back into his office. Frank jumped up, grabbing his notebook and a pen before he rushed into Gerard’s office and closed the door quietly behind him, “So obedient and punctual today, I like it.”

 

Frank flushed pink and stood there, waiting for his Master to say something when he glanced up to see Gerard eyeing him, sitting back in his leather chair, “Give me but a moment, I’m merely gazing upon my most prized possession.”

 

Frank stifled a strangled gurgle as he looked down, gripping the notebook to his chest tightly when he heard Gerard telling him to sit. Frank wandered over, sitting in the chair across from Gerard, sitting straight up with the book in his lap.

 

“And this?” Gerard asked, his voice layered with curious amusement, “All this good behaviour?”

 

“I-” Frank frowned to himself, “I- I want to be good, sir.”

 

“I’ll say.” Gerard replied simply, “Subdrop and all, you’re doing far better than I suspected.”

 

“Thank you, sir.” Frank smiled slightly.

 

“We can do notes tomorrow.” Gerard smiled, “You can relax for the rest of the day, boy.”

 

“Sir, I- I don’t want to do nothing. I mean I-” Frank realised that he had spoken out of line and pursed his lips, looking back down, “Sorry, sir.”

 

“That’s quite alright.” Gerard waved a hand, “I can understand how you’d feel like you’re being unhelpful. What about some training? We never got to start with submissives yesterday.”

 

“Yes, sir.” Frank smiled as he set his notebook down beside him on the floor and waited patiently as Gerard set his laptop aside, clearing his throat, “Sir?”

 

“Oui?’

 

Frank sucked in a breath at the sudden language swap, catching him off guard, “What were you and Derek talking about earlier? With Tyler? What happened to him that Derek knows?”

 

“Oh, it’s nothing abhorrent but back in April for my birthday I had a bit of a get together and naturally I invited everyone. It was also just after Tyler’s submissive at the time, had decided not to renew their contract. No safewording or anything of the sort, he had merely decided not to continue. Tyler was of course a bit melancholy about it after sharing his bed with someone for a year and having them leave. He had explained to Derek, I suppose, that he had gone through a break up.”

 

“Oh.” Frank pursed his lips, “Poor guy.”

 

“He’ll be fine soon enough, boy.” Gerard smiled, waving a hand dismissively, “Now should I continue your training?”

 

“Please, sir.”

 

“Well, I don’t think I need to explain to you what it means to be a submissive, do I?”

 

“What’s your take on it, sir?” Frank tilted his head curiously as Gerard got up, shrugging out of his emerald-coloured blazer, setting it aside before he sat back down and casually began rolling up his sleeves.

 

“Well, to me, being a submissive is being one who finds power in yielding to another. It is… I find that a submissive is genially free to do whatever they desire, whenever they desire. And yet, with all that freedom and power, they choose to kneel. That is why I find submission so beautiful, so conscious of the decision to hand that wielding power over to someone else over you.” Gerard sighed, “I could never fully be a submissive for more than a scene at a time, it’s not who I am but I admire them so wholly, and you as well, my boy. What it is that you do, I marvel in it more than you realise. As much as you worship me physically, it is I who puts you on the highest pedestal in regard.”

 

“Wow.”

 

“Of course you know all of that.” Gerard finished his second sleeve with acute accuracy and neatness that Frank could never hope for, “Now let's get to it. The first type of sub is known as a conceptual sub. This is the popular one in this day and age. They learn from the internet, from books and novels and all sorts of erotica on how to be a submissive. They are a submissive in concept but don’t have much practice. There is nothing wrong with this subtype other than their only drive is to lead a BDSM life primarily online. Yes, that’s right...” Gerard caught Frank’s surprised gaze, “This is the online sub that has a vanilla life and no desire to live that way out of the internet.”

 

“That sounds exceptionally boring.” Frank sighed, his brows knitting together at the idea, “I don’t think I could do that.”

 

“Quite right.” Gerard chuckled, “The next is a mental sub- no, not straitjackets and padded cells, boy.”

 

“Oh.” Frank snickered, looking down at his lap as Gerard shook his head simply.

 

“The mental sub means that BDSM is what works with them in their head space or thoughts in order to play it out in real life. There are a few factors that indicate a sub is a mental sub, one is they like different levels of submission. What they need one day they don't the next. Dom/me's will be in power struggle with this type because this sub doesn't always communicate. The other characteristic of this sub is that love is often optional.” Gerard shrugged, “They’re considered a part of the lifestyle of course but there are limitations to a Dominant’s tether.”

 

“Naturally.” Frank snickered.

 

“Ah, the romantic submissive.” Gerard smirked, “This is the sub that finds solace in the emotions invested in submission. Love is a mandatory piece of this sub's make up. This subtype wants to surrender everything without becoming the slave. They are in love with the ideal of submission and pour their heart into their submission without thoughts of an end.”

 

“Yeah, thought that was me until you said ‘without becoming a slave’.” Frank muttered softly, “Ugh.”

 

“Oh, is that so?” Gerard tilted his head to the side, “Love is part of it, Frank?”

 

“I- Wh- Next.” Frank felt his cheeks heat up as he looked away, internally cursing himself.

 

“Alright. The bedroom sub. As many bored wives wish to be. This sub is interesting. Their submission is real, make no mistake about that one but their submission is triggered by their environment. When they walk in the door and they lock it or at night as the bedroom door closes. The submissive in this sub comes out to play. The characteristics of this sub are vital, in that this sub is driven by sex and sexual need. Often you will find that this sub, due to the sexual need is a switch and can take either role. They only come out in the bedroom and not in the whole lifestyle ordeal.”

 

“Oh, I see.” Frank nodded, “I get that, yeah.”

 

“Next, my boy. Is the brat type.”

 

Frank sighed, “That’s me, isn’t it?”

 

“Brats,” Gerard smirked, “Are a kind of submissive who likes strength. They like to be overpowered and generally they present themselves as quite decent but love quite hardcore things. A brat is likely to provoke the Dom in order to earn punishment and discipline. Brats believe it is a game but sometimes they are unable of empathy and are unable to say when the Dom has no time/energy for them. Brats are ideal if you want to relieve stress, however.”

 

“Sounds about right.” Frank frowned, shrinking in his chair, his cheeks flushing.

 

“Sit up straight, this is an office, not the beach.” Gerard suddenly quipped, making his submissive jump in fright and straighten up in his chair, “Thank you.”

 

“Sorry, sir.”

 

“Now brace yourself. Littles are next.” Gerard chided and Frank withheld the urge to grimace, “A little. Typically referred to as a good girl/boy.These submissives worship their Mommy or Daddy Dom. They will do anything to please him or her because they knows that Daddy makes it his mission to care for them and to protect them. Since they are secure in his feelings for them, they trusts their Daddy and submits to him completely, They puts their Daddy’s needs first and pleasing him is of the utmost importance to them. In return he fulfills their needs and disciplines them when needed. As I explained. They go into a child-like headspace and often dress and act as such with varying ages anywhere from one to six years old usually.”

 

“Hard pass thank you.” Frank whispered under his breath, watching Gerard carefully.

“Princes and princesses.” Gerard continued, “Not quite like a little but similar. A prince differs slightly from other subs in that he is willing to serve and submit, but only if what he is going to get is what he really wants. A prince loves being spoiled and pampered all day there is another side to the prince role, and that is Prince by Day, Slut By Night- so to speak.”

 

“I- Wh- You…” Frank eyes widened as he looked at his Master, who was gazing back, elbows on the desk, chin resting on his clasped hands with an amused glint in his eyes that resonated in his lips all too well.

 

“I’m rather fond of you being my prince by day.” Gerard added, watching Frank look down again and internally flail, “It suits you. Shall I continue?’

 

“For the love of God, please.” Frank’s voice came out strangled.

 

“The next type of submissive is the pet.” Gerard took a sip of his glass of water nearby as Frank grimaced yet again, “Pets are submissives who enjoy playing the role of an animal often a puppy or kitten to their Master or Owner. Entry-level animal play may involve imitating the sounds of animals, crawling about on all fours, being hand fed or petted, or wearing a collar.” 

 

“Right.” Frank frowned at the mental image.

 

“Additionally, when taken to a more extreme level, Masters might restrict their pet's movements by keeping them in a cage or off the furniture or force them to use a litter box rather than a human toilet."

 

“I’m good, thanks.” Frank whispered and Gerard nodded understandingly.

“Ah, the slave,” Gerard’s smile was wicked, making Frank’s stomach knot, “A slave within the BDSM lifestyle is someone who consents to surrender themselves as property of their owner. Duties, expectations, acceptable types of sexual activity, clothing, diet, routines, and more.”

 

“So, like me?” Frank piped up and Gerard tilted his head, “I mean I know you said I’m not your property but-”

 

“You’re still constituent as my slave, yes.” Gerard chuckled, “Lastly we have the domestic servant. The domestic servant lives to serve and fulfill the needs of the household. This form of submission includes taking care of all household chores and tasks. You fall only somewhat into that sub-type, though.”

 

“Is- Is that it?”

 

“The greatest hits, it would seem.” Gerard replied simply, “Which I’m glad for because we’re leaving early today.”

 

“W- We are, sir?”

 

“Give me one moment, stay where you are.” Gerard got up out of his chair and opened the door to Derek, “My meeting for three today, it hasn’t cancelled, has it?”

 

“No one’s called.” Frank heard Derek reply and Gerard turned to Frank again.

 

“Pack your things, you’re coming with me to keep notes on my meeting, boy.” Gerard snapped his fingers at his assistant, who got up and ambled into his office as Gerard went to pack up his own belongings.

 

The first thing Frank did when he sat down was check the schedule diary beside him, noting that there was indeed a meeting for today at three this afternoon. He frowned. How did he miss that?

 

He shrugged, saving all of his work before he closed his computer, shutting it down before packing and neatening his desk.

 

“Oh, and Frank,” Gerard appeared, “We’re taking my car with Maurice, when you’re done you may go and wait for me.”

 

“Yes, sir.” Frank muttered as Gerard disappeared again and he heard Derek chuckle, “What, Zanetti?”

 

“Yes sir, no sir, is my nose deep enough in your ass, sir?” Derek mimicked Frank in a high pitch, “God, you’re lucky I know you better, brown-nose.”

 

“Oh, piss off.” Frank muttered, “I’m getting him to like me.”

 

“He likes me just fine without my lips permanently planted on his left ass cheek, Iero.” Derek muttered, chuckling as Frank blushed bright red. Derek obviously assumed the blush was because Frank had been caught out but no, the blush was purely a reaction to the mental images that had surfaced from the dark recesses of Frank’s sordid skull.

 

“I,” Frank stood up, pulling his satchel over his shoulder, “Have no idea what you mean.”

 

“Sure you don’t.”

 

“I’m not a kiss ass!” Frank hissed vehemently and Derek turned in his chair, blue eyes sparkling with childish delight.

 

“Alright prove it.” Derek stated simply, “Instead of staying late tomorrow night like you alway do, come out with us for a drink. You owe me one.”

 

“I…”

 

“That’s what I thought.” Derek snorted smugly and Frank scowled, building up his resolve.

 

“Fine. I will.” He replied simply, stalking out as Derek turned to look at him in surprise.

 

Frank scowled heatedly as he walked out of the building, looking around for Gerard’s Mercedes. He crossed the parking lot towards the sleek black car and opened the back seat door. He climbed in, his bag between his feet and closed the door again.

 

“‘Sup, Maurice?” Frank greeted the old chauffeur with a nod as he leaned slightly against the door.

 

“Master Frank.” Maurice greeted with a small head bow, “Shall I turn on the AC for you, sir?”

 

“Please.” Frank muttered as he pulled out his phone, scrolling through the inane notifications of things he didn’t care about. The door beside him opened and he looked up to see Gerard climb in with more grace than Frank had in his entire body. He slipped his phone back into his pocket, smiling slightly.

 

The smile faltered into a deep frown as Gerard slid further into the car, a splash of bubblegum pink had Frank’s blood pressure rise. He looked at Josh from behind Gerard’s head, scowling as the submissive closed the door lightly.

 

“What in the f-”

 

“Frank.” Gerard warned lightly as Frank looked down, effectively silenced, his eyes instantly noting that Josh and Gerard’s thighs were touching. He knew the car was somewhat cramped and it was unavoidable but the jealous miasma in his stomach bubbled violently.

 

Frank scowled, folding his arms over his chest as he looked out the window, watching cars and buildings pass.

 

“Frank, behave yourself.” Gerard warned before he sighed, putting his arm around his submissive, “Honestly, how you’re twenty two is beyond me.”

 

Frank preened internally, smiling as he leaned closer into Gerard, head on his chest as Gerard ran reassuring circles on Frank’s shoulder. Frank heard Josh suck in a shaky breath, a small and almost nervous simper leaving his lips as Gerard took Josh’s hand in his, muttering softly to him to calm him.

 

Frank scowled darkly at the other submissive, knowing that if he could hiss and spit like a cat, that he would be. Frank scowled, wanting only to open the door and push Josh out onto the road, smiling delightedly at the thought.

 

“That’s better.” Gerard whispered when he saw Frank smiling, “Much better.”

 

“Yeah.” Frank smiled still, eyeing Josh, “Totally.”

 

“We’re almost there. I need you both to be on your best behaviour, understand?” 

 

“Yes, sir.” Frank and Josh muttered in unison when the car came to a stop a few minutes later.

 

“We are here, sir.” Maurice stated firmly as Josh opened the door and ushered Gerard out. Frank growled softly under his breath as he got out of his own side and closed the door, rushing over to stand at Gerard’s side and a step behind as always. He put his hands behind his back as he turned to look at Josh beside him, sticking his tongue out.

 

Josh frowned back at Frank as he straightened up, hands behind his back, and put his head down. The blatant ignoring of his gesture had Frank seething as he did the same, frowning as Josh went into sub mode rather than business assistant.

 

And then it hit him.

 

Oh.

 

This was a different type of meeting. 

 

Gerard had already rung the doorbell by the time Frank had caught on, his internal gears whirring away, trying to figure out what was happening when the door opened.

 

“Bonjour, vieil ami.” 

 

The voice caught Frank by surprise and he glanced up, sucking in a breath as Gerard embraced Tyler tightly in a hug before they walked inside. Frank and Josh followed wordlessly as Frank realised what was happening.

 

“Je suis venu porter un cadeau.” Gerard purred as he stepped aside, with Frank moving in sync beside him, leaving Josh alone in the hallway. Tyler closed the door and walked over to the still submissive.

 

“Est-ce lui?” Tyler asked and Gerard nodded simply. Frank watched with intrigue as Tyler walked around Josh, looking at him with curiosity.

 

“Shall we?” Gerard gestured and they all walked through the hallway, shoes on the grey marble tiling as Josh fell in step with ease behind Tyler, head still cast down.

 

“Have a seat, mon amie.” Tyler uttered in his usual soft cadence and Gerard did exactly that, sitting himself down on the plush russet-coloured sofa. He snapped his fingers expectantly and Frank knew where he was meant to be. He nodded, shrugging off his blazer before he went down on his knees and elbows for Gerard. He felt Gerard’s legs resting on his back as he made himself comfortable, facing the other two with intrigue.

 

Frank watched Tyler as he stood up right in front of Josh, the two of them almost exactly the same height with Tyler maybe an inch taller. Josh’s head remained bowed as Tyler inspected the submissive. Tyler put his hands in Josh’s blazer and took it off in one swift motion, catching it with his expert skill before he walked over and lay it over Frank simply.

 

Frank felt the black material over his shoulderblades and he watched as Tyler took each of Josh’s arms and looked at them carefully, looking as he ran a hand over the length of his somewhat toned muscles. Frank scowled at the flare of jealousy as he looked at Josh’s body but he pushed it aside as Tyler’s hands went over Josh’s torso, feeling his chest and stomach and ribs.

 

Josh remained still and calm as Tyler crouched down onto his haunches, his hands pushing Josh’s legs apart somewhat as he looked each of them over, making Josh bend each knee in a simple motion before he got up. He walked around, hands going over Josh’s shoulders and down his back before they came around over his hips slowly.

 

Frank bit his lip, eyes curiously trained on Tyler’s hands as they scaped over the front of Josh in a way that was way too slow for Frank’s pulse. Tyler’s hands were about to touch Josh’s crotch when they slunk back and gripped his ass instead, kneading it slowly.

 

Tyler moved around again to Josh’s front, hands on his face, when he began inspecting his face, looking at his jaw and his throat, finger opening each eye wider than necessary before he forcibly opened Josh’s mouth with one skillful pry of his hand. Josh merely obeyed, cool and calm as Tyler looked into his mouth at his teeth and ran his fingers over Josh’s lips before he ran a hand through his hair.

 

He straightened up, hands behind his back, “Your name? Speak, boy.”

 

“Joshua Dun, sir.” Josh replied, his voice retaining its soft and silk retainance as he spoke clearly, head cast down again.

 

“And how old are you?”

 

“Twenty five, sir.”

 

“How many Dominants have you had until now?” Tyler continued his curious interrogation as Frank readjusted, shuddering a breath as Gerard’s heels dug into his ribs.

 

“Three, sir.”

 

“How long?”

 

“Two years, three years and six months, sir.”

 

“Good.” Tyler trailed off, looking at Josh one more time as he walked around, “You’re familiar with hand signals and terminology?”

 

“Yes, sir.” Josh nodded and Tyler snapped his fingers, holding the symbol for ‘hands and knees’ before he pointed to the sofa across from where Frank and his Master sat.

 

Josh scurried over, going down on his knees and his elbows at the foot of the adjoining sofa when Tyler turned, looking impressed, and walked over. He sat down, putting his bare feet up on Josh’s back when Frank put his head down, swallowing hard.

 

“What do you think?” Gerard asked casually as Tyler put an arm up on the armrest and readjusted.

 

“You were right. He is my type.” Tyler sighed, “A bit young than I usually prefer but he seems to know a great deal from what you’ve told me.”

 

“Oh, he does.” Gerard commented, “He’s very experienced and his hard limits are understandable. He’s very similar to Ethan.”

 

“Unfortunate than Ethan decided not to stay with me but I can see that Josh will do nicely.” Tyler lovingly stroked the top of Josh’s head with his foot before he chuckled, “It seems your submissive is having some problems, my friend.”

 

Tyler was right. Frank was seething beneath his Master’s feet, his veins thrumming with pure rage and jealousy at how easily Gerard discussed Josh with him and how it didn’t seem to matter. He couldn’t stand it and he had tried to hold it in but it was starting to crack through.

 

“Frank?” Gerard sat up, taking his feet and the blazer off of his submissive, who was now shaking.

 

“I see he hasn’t been able to control that yet.” Tyler commented, his voice monotone.

 

“I understand why.” Gerard’s hand slowly ran through Frank’s hair and he froze, wanting all but to shake him off. Gerard reached down, hands under Frank’s arms when he lifted him up and dragged the furious submissive into his lap.

 

“Es-tu sûr qu'il n'est pas un peu?” Tyler asked softly as Gerard soothed Frank slowly, running soft swipes up and down his arm as Frank tucked his head into Gerard's neck with a huff.

 

“Il le nie. Et parfois il sort en surtensions et je m'interroge à ce sujet. Ça m'a traversé l'esprit avant.” Gerard sighed and Frank scowled, knowing full well they were discussing him. 

 

Frank glanced down at Josh who was still on his hands and knees, eyes wandering around to his surroundings as he took the place in with curiosity. His brown eyes landed on Frank in his periphery and he pursed his lips as the latter stuck his tongue out and curled even closer to Gerard.

 

“Tu vois ce que je veux dire?” Gerard asked and Tyler hummed in response, “Frank?”

 

“Yes, sir?” Frank croaked out, unmoving.

 

“What do you think of Tyler becoming Josh's new Dom?” Gerard asked cautiously and Frank sat up, looking at Tyler, who was looking back with an eyebrow raised despite his face still seemingly unperturbed.

 

“Rather him than you, sir.” Frank replied flatly.

 

“You don't share your Master, boy?” Tyler asked Frank as he readjusted, putting his one foot under Josh’s body and lifting. Frank watched as Josh went with the movement, sitting up obediently. Tyler snapped his fingers, “Turn and look at him.”

 

Frank stared down at Josh, who was looking back solemnly.

 

“Answer him, Frank.”

 

“No.” Frank managed between his teeth as he tried not to spit at Josh.

 

“Josh,” Tyler began again as slid further down into the sofa and put his feet up, resting them in Josh’s hands behind his back. Frank hated how they moved together, as though already in sync, “Would you say Frank's behaviour is unprecedented?”

 

“No, sir. I can understand why he feels that way but I-” he stopped mid-sentence.

 

“Go on.”

 

“Sir, I don't think I'm the one Frank should be mad at.” Josh replied as he stared at Frank with his brown eyes softening, “I- I did nothing wrong and he hates me. It isn't fair.”

 

“Nothing wrong? You fu-” Frank was silenced suddenly by a hand over his mouth and a sharp flick to the ear that had him whimper.

 

“No one gave you permission to speak, mongrel.” Gerard whispered curtly, “You're letting your emotions lead you when you should know better by now. Don't embarrass me.”

 

“Josh, would you say that Frank has a right to be jealous?” Tyler asked as his foot appeared, stroking Josh’s neck sensuously with the side of his sole, “Hmm?”

 

“Not anymore, sir. But yes, sir.” Josh swallowed and Frank could see how he resisted the urge to lean into the touch, restraining.

 

“And would you be jealous too if you were in his position?” Tyler crooned in his male soprano tone, the soft rasp seemed to melt everyone in the room into a calm.

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“Well, Josh. I think it's only fair to know before we sign any contracts or discuss anything that you know.” Tyler moved his feet away and sat up, leaning in to Josh, their faces close. Tyler took Josh's jaw in his hand and turned him closer, “I think you should know that I fucked him, Josh. I fucked that pouty mouth of his after I turned him red and purple. And he loved it. Every moment.”

 

Frank went bright red and Josh's eyes jumped between his new crooning Master and the quivering submissive across the carpet. 

 

“Oh how good it felt and how he took all of it so well.” Tyler spoke as his grip on Josh's jaw tightened, lips trailing over Josh's freshly shaven cheek, “Now tell me. Are you mad that you had to share?”

 

Josh stared at Frank for a moment, their eyes locked as Tyler continued to keep his grip, his lips running over Josh's ear, “Well, I- I don't have a problem with sharing, sir. But he does. If he stated that he's uncomfortable with sharing and it was ignored then he can be mad.”

 

“Good boy.” Tyler whispered softly and his eyes flickered to Frank, who's temperature had dropped a few degrees colder, “Are you still mad at him, Frank? How could you be when he cares so much about you?”

 

“I-” Frank whispered softly as he stared at Josh in disbelief, looking at the earnest gaze in his eyes before he looked at Gerard, who was looking elsewhere out the window, “I'm not mad at him.”

 

“Good. Good boy.”

 

“I think we should go.” Gerard finally piped up as he turned in the seat and helped Frank out of his lap despite Frank already getting up fine on his own. Frank was seething internally as he grabbed his blazer from the floor and shrugged it on.

 

“If you insist.” Tyler got up and stepped around Josh who had yet to move. The two Dominants shook hands and embraced briefly but Frank saw Gerard scowl at Tyler for getting Frank worked up. Tyler merely smiled, patting him on the arm, “Tu me remercieras pour ça.”

 

“Hautement improbable.” 

 

“We'll see.” Tyler smiled as he turned and looked at both submissives, “We should get started, shouldn't we, boy?”

 

“Yes, sir.” Josh replied as Tyler gave him a signal. Frank looked at Josh as he got up, biting on his lip as he held out his hand to him.

 

“Doesn't mean I like you.” Frank muttered softly as he held his hand out. Josh stared at it and then looked at Tyler for permission before shaking Frank's hand. He heard Tyler chuckle softly and he turned, following Gerard through the hallway to the front door, keeping behind him like he should despite every conscious thought that he had telling him to flat tire his Master's shoe.


	17. Chapter 15: You Don't See Why I Want to Throttle You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so proud of Parker because of this chapter. They overcame something that I couldn't do with this story. The kind of change that I was not used to. This chapter is absolutely brilliant and we hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
> Any errors, apologies, but we think we got them all :)

Frank walked into the house before Gerard, storming in despite knowing he should have waited for his Master, but right now he was fuming. He took off his shoes and his socks and threw his blazer on the back of the sofa as Gerard stood nearby with his hands in his pockets.

 

Frank unclenched his fists as he tried to calm down but when he turned and looked at Gerard, he felt the corners of his vision going red and the anger bubbling back up in his throat like bile.

 

“Would you like a cup of tea?” Gerard offered simply and Frank stared at him in silence, seething, “Or no?”

 

“Fuck the tea. I’m so fucking mad at you.” He spat back and Gerard sighed softly, hanging his head as he leaned back against the wall with his hands in his pockets.

 

“I figured as much, yes.” Gerard replied calmly, “Although I don’t see why.”

 

“Wh-” Frank felt himself come to a screeching halt as he let out a humorless laugh, watching Gerard taking off his shoes, “You don’t see why I want to throttle you?”

 

“Enlighten me.” Gerard walked over and sat down on the sofa simply, one leg over the other as he loosened his black tie and popped the top button of his shirt.

 

“Because I-” Frank sighed, deciding to go from the beginning, “Because I hate that you had another submissive and didn’t tell me. I hate that you brushed it off and acted like it didn’t matter. I hate how it felt like you didn’t care about me or how I’d feel. You knew how I felt about sharing and you fucking did it anyway!”

 

“Frank…”

 

“No!” Frank was pacing angrily when he stopped to face Gerard, “No! Not even talking as your submissive! i- I don’t know what I am to you besides that but- But as someone you share your life with, your home and your feelings… I just- I want to know how you thought that something like that would be okay to me. After everything. What part of your fucking brain thought ‘hey, this kid is fucked up enough as it is so why don’t I make it worse and hide a secret relationship from him’?”

 

“Frank,” Gerard sat up, resting his elbows on his knees, leaning forward, “I honestly didn’t think you would care and it slipped my mind.”

 

“So all of the times you were balls deep in someone else, it didn’t feel wrong to you?” Frank deadpanned, scowling down at Gerard as he folded his arms, getting more annoyed at how calm his significant other was being while he stewed.

 

“It’s not like I decided it after we started this. I was already with him and by the time you showed interest in me I-” Gerard faltered, scowling, “I was so enraptured in the idea of having you for myself that I totally forgot about Joshua.”

 

“Oh, bullshit.” Frank spat, “I don’t fucking care!”

 

“Why is this all coming out now? Why not when it happened?” Gerard retorted, sounding flustered.

 

“I didn’t want to fuck up after getting you back!” Frank yelled, running a hand through his hair, “I just wanted to move on after getting you back! I didn’t want to mess up again! I just- I want to be perfect for you and I fucking hate Josh Dun because he’s everything I’m not! He’s the perfect submissive and he’s exactly what you deserve but I’m too fucking selfish to let you go!”

 

“But I don’t even own him anymore, Frank!” Gerard’s voice jumped in volume as he got up, “I don’t want him anymore!”

 

“That doesn’t mean you didn’t fucking hurt me that day!” Frank spat as sudden angry tears spilled down over his flushed cheeks, “Seeing you with him made me feel so damn inadequate! He’s everything I’ll never be and I hate that I wasn’t enough for you!”

 

“Not enough?” Gerard’s voice lowered, “That’s what this is about?”

 

“I-” Frank looked down, “He’s so attractive and well-mannered and he does what he’s told to without getting upset or reacting. He’s so perfect and his body is so perfect and… I pale in comparison. I’ve never had body issues or self esteem lacking before. Not really. Not until now. I’ve never second-guessed my clothing or the choices I’ve made with my body until you. Until I realise that you’ve had so much better.”

 

“What did I tell you about comparing yourself to other submissives, Frank?” Gerard pursed his lips, “If I had to compare myself to other Dominants that I have encountered, I’d probably feel the same.”

 

Frank scoffed then, rolling his eye, “Like hell. All other submissives before me sounded so fucking perfect and so attractive.”

 

“I think you’re attractive.” Gerard added in and Frank scowled down at his feet, “Don’t do this to yourself. There is absolutely nothing wrong with you.”

 

“Then what about my behaviour, huh?”

 

“Frank…” Gerard sighed, sitting down, “You’re being ridiculous.”

 

“I just-” Frank sucked in a breath, “Fine. Set aside my insecurities. I’m still so fucking mad at you for this. I- It may not seem like it but ever since then it’s… I’ve lost my trust in you.”

 

Gerard looked up then with genuine shock at Frank’s revelation, eyebrows knitting together as he scanned over his assistant who was standing on the other side of the coffee table, “You have?”

 

“How could I not?” Frank burst out, “If this is what you’ve so nonchalantly kept from me, I can’t help but wonder what else the fuck you’ve decided not to share with me?! How am I supposed to trust you when you prove to me that I can’t?!”

 

“I guess I wasn’t thinking.” Gerard replied, “I often have a lot on my plate, Frank.”

 

“Well, I’m sorry for being selfish and wanting to be a bigger part of your life.” Frank spat back vehemently, glaring at Gerard as he folded his arms tightly over his chest.

 

“You’re already a big part.”

 

“But obviously not big enough!” Frank cried out as he kicked a nearby footstool, grunting frustratedly.

 

“What do you want me to do? I apologised already. I gave him to someone else. I thought that that in the very least would make amends.” Gerard watched him slowly, curiously.

 

“It’s not enough for me.” Frank whispered, “I just- I appreciate everything you’ve done for me. I know it’s a shit ton and I feel like I barely do shit in return but… This was a huge thing for me. This wasn’t just, oh maybe messaging some guy you met at the store or… Or you had a picture of some guy’s junk on your phone. This was an entire person in a relationship with you. One that was like mine. And… You didn’t seem to care.”

 

“I’m a closed off person sometimes. Just because it doesn’t look like I care, doesn’t mean it’s how I feel.” Gerard frowned, “I figured you of all people should be aware of that.”

 

“And coming from what I have, it’s hard for me to show that I care too. Doesn’t mean I’m hiding a boy toy from you!” Frank yelled, waving a hand at Gerard, who remained unperturbed on the surface.

 

“I wouldn’t be mad if you did.” 

 

“Well that's you, not me!” Frank’s voice wavered as the anger bubbled even more, “Why can’t you grasp that?!”

 

“I can!” Gerard snapped, “I said I was sorry, Frank!”

 

“How do I know you mean it?” Frank yelled still, balling up his fists in an attempt not to rip his hair out, breaths coming out in a panted labor as his chest shuddered.

 

“What do you want from me then?!”

 

“I just want you- I want everyone to know you’re mine so they’ll back off!”

 

“I can’t do that!” Gerard cried out in exasperation, “I would if I could but I can’t risk it Frank!”

 

“But why?!” Frank yelped, he knew he was being unreasonable, he knew it far too well but he couldn’t control any of his emotions anymore as they erupted to the surface.

 

“Because it'll ruin everything I worked for! I’ll have nothing left!”

 

“You’ll have me!” Frank countered angrily, “You’ll have me forever!”

 

“And how do I know that?” Gerard stood up then, just as angry at how ridiculous this all was becoming, “How am I supposed to risk everything just because you say so?!”

 

“Because I love you!”

 

Frank’s words rang out in a deafening silence between them, startling them both as Frank’s stomach dropped and his heart stopped for a moment. His eyes widened as he stared to the side of him at Gerard, who- for once- seemed genuinely in shock for the first time during their argument. 

 

“I- I-” Frank shuddered out, suddenly unable to look at Gerard who had crossed around the coffee table and put his hands on Frank’s shoulders, steering him to sit on the closest end of the L-shaped couch.

 

“Just take a breath.” Gerard muttered softly, sitting beside Frank, “It’s alright.”

 

“But- I-” Frank tried again but shook his head as tears fell down his cheeks and he genuinely thought he was going into a catatonic shock.

 

“Want me to ignore what you said or take it seriously?” Gerard asked simply.

 

“First one.” Frank shook his head as he tried to breathe, tried to get over hi sudden epiphany despite it hitting him harder than it should.

 

“Frank?”

 

“Y- Yeah?”

 

“Is that what this is about? All of this behaviour and emotion towards him is because you…” Gerard trailed off as Frank let out a squeak, cutting him off before he could say it, “Because you… Alright, you don’t love me then.”

 

“Yes.” Frank nodded firmly, “I- I don’t. No love.”

 

Frank looked at Gerard, who was smirking down at him softly, “Frank?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I don't love you either, my prince.”

 

“You mean that?” Frank looked up then with wide eyes, knowing that Gerard had meant the exact opposite because of the situation, his stomach suddenly burst into a flurry of butterflies.

 

“I mean every word.” Gerard nodded, “I have for a long time. I just didn’t say it because I thought you needed time. Why didn’t you tell me sooner that you felt this way?”

 

“I- To be honest, I didn’t even know myself until I said it.” Frank looked down, blushing as he wrung his hands in his lap.

 

“I’m sorry for upsetting you so greatly, Frank.” Gerard sighed as he put his hand on Frank’s knee and gave it a squeeze, “I was being an imbecile, as it were.”

 

“That’s about right.” Fran grunted, trying not to smile.

 

“Forgive this old fool and his heart, Frank?”

 

“Yeah yeah.” Frank sighed, “Don’t go and get mushy on me.”

 

“That’s not in my vocabulary, my boy.” Gerard chuckled, “Is there anything I can do?”

 

“You want the honest answer?” Frank asked out coyly, flushing as he saw Gerard cock an intrigued eyebrow, “I- I want you. Here and now. As my partner and my lover and that’s it. The someone I… Don’t love.”

 

“Right here and now?” Gerard mused, running his finger over his chin, “Aren’t we feeling frivolous today?”

 

“Call me crazy.” Frank shrugged when he was suddenly and firmly pushed down onto the sofa, a gasp leaving him as Gerard leaned over him, looking at him and taking him in for a moment before he leaned down, kissing him gently on the lips before he pulled back.

 

“This is what you want?” Gerard asked suddenly and Frank couldn’t help the frown that furrowed his brows.

 

“Why?”

 

“I just…” Gerard ran a finger over Frank’s bottom lip, “I thought maybe… Well, perhaps we could do something else. Something different.”

 

“Like what?” Frank’s intrigue was definitely piqued when he saw Gerard blush somewhat before regaining control of his expression, “Jesus, if you’re nervous then…”

 

“Oh, no.. No no. I was merely contemplating something. “ Gerard sat up on his elbow, “Now… This is an offer I won’t put out again so don’t take it lightly. It’s a huge deal for me, boy.”

 

“What?” Frank sat up and turned, crossing his legs as he looked down at his Master with confusion.

 

“You wanted a big gesture from me, correct? To show you that you mean everything to me and no one else does.”

 

“Yeah…” Frank trailed off dubiously.

 

“Then how would you feel about some roleplay?” Gerard’s eyes flickered up to Frank, “Or, in more depth, how would you feel about topping this time?”

 

“Wh- Are you fucking serious?” Frank blurted out, eyes growing wide as a small smile crept on to Gerard’s face, his index finger tracing some unknown pattern on the sofa.

 

“Of course, I mean you don’t have to.” Gerard shrugged as he sat up, “I was just thinking of a big gesture. That is one for me.”

 

“Have- I mean- Have you ever bottomed before?”

 

“Only twice in my life.” Gerard explained, “The first time I was seventeen and it was my first time. A one nighter though, no one important. I just wanted to get it over with and I was too nervous to top. The second time was once I joined the lifestyle itself and I wanted to see if I was at all submissive so I gave it a shot. Clearly, I was mistaken. That was the last time I bottomed and it was over a decade ago.”

 

“Was it with Bert?” Frank pried nervously and Gerard chuckled.

 

“You’d think so… But no.” Gerard stood up, stretching slowly before he relaxed, “The first time was with my best friend at the time at a high school party. The second time belongs to a Mister Joseph as it were.”

 

“Tyler?!” Frank yelped out in surprise, shocked more than anything, “He topped you?”

 

“It was a mutual decision.” Gerard chuckled, “I merely bottomed, I didn’t try and sub for him or anything. It showed me who I was and brought him and I closer as friends, believe it or not. We’ve never looked back at it, never looked at each other that way again. And we're comfortable that way.”

 

“Have you two ever hooked up since then?”

 

“No we haven’t actually. Not until your stint yesterday, as it were.” Gerard smirked down at his submissive with a dark twinkle in his eye.

 

“Wow.” Frank muttered, “Suddenly I’m nervous.”

 

“About?” Gerard asked as he took Frank by the hand and walked with him towards the staircase.

 

“Well, it’s Tyler. And I’ve seen Tyler. How am I meant to compete with that?” Frank muttered as he let Gerard tow him up the stairs.

 

“Believe me, my boy. I don’t even remember what it felt like or what he did. And it’s been so long that I doubt you could even compare. Besides, it won’t mean nearly the same to me as it does now.”

 

“But he’s… I mean. You’ve seen what he’s got going on.” Frank whined as Gerard towed Frank down the hallway when they stopped and he turned and looked at Frank with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Yes, I have. And I’ve seen what you are endowed with too and I’m almost certain there isn’t much difference.” Gerard eyed Frank, who withheld the urge to roll his eyes.

 

“Oh please.” Frank scoffed, “You cannot be serious.”

 

“My dear boy,” Gerard opened the door to their playroom and pulled Frank inside, closing the door and dowsing them in darkness. Frank felt a sudden warmth of breath on his neck and he closed his eyes, “It doesn’t matter as long as I have you inside of me, does it?”

 

“Fuck…” Frank breathed out, his hands on Gerard’s hips were squeezing tightly.

 

“Come.” Gerard muttered breathily before he reached out and turned the lights on, drenching the room in it’s usual red and soft white lights.

 

“You’re serious about this?” Frank breathed as Gerard took a step back, nodding as he unfastened his shirt.

 

“You get to decide what you want to do.” Gerard muttered simply, untucking his shirt before he unbuttoned the rest of it and the cuffs of the white material, “Whether it’s merely topping or dominating.”

 

“I-...” Frank trailed off as he watched Gerard in awe, watching as he shed his shirt and set it aside, pale skin on display and as perfect as ever in the crimson glow, “Wow.”

 

Gerard reached out with his hand, taking Frank’s shaky finger in his own and he pulled him closer, loosening Frank’s black tie from around his neck.

 

Frank sprung back into reality then, shaking his head as he reached up and undid his own shirt, shrugging the black garment from his skin and throwing it in the same pile on the carpet where Gerard’s was.

 

“What are you going to do?” Gerard asked in a soft voice as Frank undid the leather around his pale hips and unfastened the clasp on Gerard’s emerald-coloured slacks, pushing them down along with Gerard’s black boxer briefs. Frank took in the older man in front of him, eyes skating and delectating over every inch, “Gag me?”

 

“Fuck no.” Frank replied as he pushed Gerard back to the bed and firmly sat him down, wedging himself between Gerard’s legs, “I wanna hear you.”

 

“Cuff me?” Gerard continued his asking as Frank unfastened his own black work pants and shook his hips free from the material.

 

“Definitely not,” He huffed as he stepped out of the material, “Want you to mark me up.”

 

Gerard slid back onto the bed, laying over the dark sheets completely bare, laying up on his elbows as he looked at Frank curiously, “What are you going to do?”

 

Frank didn’t reply as he looked Gerard over for a moment, biting on his lip as he walked over to the nearby chest and opened it, opening one of the compartments to grab a bottle of lube before he returned.

 

“You’ll just have to wait and see.” Frank finally responded as he threw the lube onto the bed beside Gerard and walked around the bottom post before he stepped up onto the red-leather binding steps at the end of the high bed and climbed on. He crawled up over the bedspread between Gerard's legs, watching as the pale legs on either side of him lifted up, bent at the knees.

 

Frank kept himself up over Gerard, looking down at him before he leaned in, kissing him roughly. Gerard let out a small breath, kissing back as he lifted a leg and pulled Frank’s lower body down into him. Frank’s lips broke from Gerard’s as a moan left him, gasping at the feel of their hips pressed together.

 

“Y- You sure about this, right?” Frank asked out almost breathlessly as he kissed Gerard again swiftly, his lips moving over Gerard’s jaw and his neck, kissing and sucking gently. He heard Gerard moan quietly beneath him, the sound making even more sparks ignite in his stomach.

 

“So sure.” Was all Gerard managed as Frank continued, trailing his lips over Gerard’s collarbone, sucking a dark purple mark just beneath it that could at least be hidden.

 

“Good.” He sat up, running a hand through his hair before he grabbed the bottle and opened it, squeezing the clear gel onto his fingers slowly, wiping the excess off onto the underside of his length. Frank sat back, running his hands up the inner of Gerard’s thighs before he lifted him up slowly.

 

He heard Gerard’s breath catch in his throat a Frank slid a finger in biting on his lip at the warmth that surprised him. He was glad he hadn’t forgotten how to do this- knowing it hadn’t been that long since he’d topped- maybe less than half a year. He didn’t care on the details as he crooked his finger and slowly slid it in and out.

 

The sounds from Gerard were low and breathy, contained but all the more erotic to his ear. He added the second, watching Gerard buck his hips up to meet him in sync, his body trembling. Frank did his best to stretch, crooking and opening his fingers as they slid in and out, his other hand stroking himself in the same rhythm. He let out a low groan, looking down at himself and at both hands before he stopped, panting as he nged forward and took Gerard’s lips in his again.

 

Gerard let out a surprised moan, his tongue clashing with Frank’s in a clear sign of desperation. Frank reached down, lifting Gerard’s hips up as warm thighs wrapped over his sides and legs draped loose over his waist. He reached down, running a hand over Gerard’s entrance again, groaning low as he used some of the lube and ran it over his dick.

 

Gerard reached over, squeezing some lube out of the already opened bottle and laying it thick in his palm. Frank watched with a heavy-lidded gaze as Gerard’s hand slid beneath them and gripped him. Frank cried out at the touch, gasping and all but keeling over as Gerard stroked him.

 

“Wh- Wait.” Frank shuddered, a hand wrapping around Gerard’s wrist as he panted, “G’na come.”

 

Gerard remained silent, surprising Frank with no witty comeback or remark and when Frank looked up at his blond lover in the red glow he bit back a low simper, leaning down to kiss him roughly. Frank wrapped a hand around himself and lined up, groaning as Gerard tugged on his bottom lip.

 

Frank pushed in, whining low at the resistance against the head of his dick, feeling Gerard lift up against him and he slid in further. He gasped, panting when he heard Gerard moan, felt Gerard’s nails digging into his biceps. He pushed in again in shorter thrusts, brushing Gerard’s hair from his forehead in a gentle touch as the older man trembled against the sheets, legs still wrapped like a vice.

 

Frank pushed in all the way with one more thrust of his hips, burying himself in Gerard, bottoming out as they both cried out. Frank’s arms trembled as he tried to keep himself up, looking down at Gerard who had his eyes squeezed shut, brows furrowed and perfect lips parted.

 

Frank rolled his lips slowly, the warmth and tightness around his dick had sucked every ounce of oxygen from his body and he felt dizzy. He pulled out carefully and slid back in, moaning low as the coils inside of his body tightened, latching on to his sanity- or whatever was left. He only then realised that this wasn’t only his first time topping with Gerard, but he was topping raw. He hadn’t been able to do that in years considering Ryan’s extreme paranoia. 

 

“Oh- shit-” Frank keened as he repeated the action, feeling Gerard move with him, a hand knotting in his hair as the other held a tight grasp on his shoulderblade. Frank picked up his pace, sensing the urgency that he was being pulled at, and began thrusting in faster.

 

He let out a soft cry at the tearing pain in his scalp from Gerard’s tugging fingers, his one hand coming up to grip at the top of the iron headbar above them as the other fisted at the edge of the mattress. He kept up his swift and rapid strokes into Gerard as the latter let out his own symphony of short and lewd sound- breathless moans that Frank couldn’t have ever imagined on his own.

 

Frank opened his eyes, unable to look away, as he took the hand that was on his shoulder and slid it down between them, placing Gerard’s clammy palm on his hard and leaking dick.

 

Frank sat up, hoisting Gerard’s hip up at an angle and kept on with his hard slams, grunting as Gerard stroked himself, moaning and throwing his head back into the pillow. Frank slipped his arms underneath Gerard’s knees and unhooked them from around his body, opening his legs a fraction more as they stayed in Frank’s arm crooks. Frank lifted Gerard’s legs up somewhat, watching as he thrust into Gerard roughly.

 

Gerard lay his legs over Frank’s shoulders as the latter bent back down, pressing himself against Gerard as he kissed and sucked at his pale skin. He could feel his climax running at him, chasing him and gaining on him like a pack of wolves and a lowly deer. He closed his eyes, his sole focus on his orgasm, hearing Gerard’s breathless pants in his ear that sent a wave of goosebumps over his skin.

 

Gerard’s hips lifted, stuttering out of sync with Frank’s own as they stilled, his hand still stroking desperately at his own dick. Frank glanced down, whining low at the slick precome that had pooled on Gerard’s stomach, his hand still gripping the headbar for dear life.

 

“Sh- Shit- fuck- ah!” Frank cried, his body dropping down against Gerard’s, feeling him clenching around his dick and it went straight to his head, ringing every bell.

 

He gritted his teeth, knotting a hand in Gerard’s hair as he held him close and fucked into him with a broken rhythm, feeling Gerard’s legs shaking heavily. He tugged Gerard’s head back, sucking on a spot on his neck after chasing a lonely bead of sweat with his tongue.

 

Gerard let out a moan, his body suddenly breaking into soft shuddering spasms as he came with a low and high-pitched whine of a moan. The sound was what every one of Frank’s wet dreams sounded like in perfect embodiment. Frank fucked Gerard through his orgasm, barely holding on to his own control as he felt the spasms vibrate around his length. 

 

He didn’t stop when Gerard went lax against him and stopped stroking himself, he didn’t let go once his partner had hit his climax. He couldn’t- he was so close- there was no way in hell.

 

“Come, boy. Come for me. Fill me up” Gerard whispered, his voice rough and heavy against Frank’s ear. Frank gasped out at the filth that drilled into the pleasure-centre of his brain as though it were being mined for oil, the few words striking up the match that ignited every inch of his skin.

 

He sped up in a second wind, grunting as he lifted himself up a bit, hand firm on Gerard’s chest, nails raking thick welts over the skin. Gerard yelped out in surprise, body lifting automatically. The change in angle tipped Frank over, cutting the ties in his lower stomach before he was pushed off of the cliff. He shattered into a million exquisite pieces, thrusting into Gerard as he came deep inside of him. His moans were shaky and stuttered and the intense wave broke off too soon- far too soon for his liking.

 

He let out a whine as he came to a stop, hips stilling as he panted. He frowned, trying to keep himself up as the blue spots in his vision seemed to fade along with the fizzles in his fingers and toes.

 

“Fucking Christ…” Frank gasped softly, frowning as he pulled his hips back and slid out of Gerard, the two of them whining at the change.

 

“One way to put it, sure.” Gerard murmured, smiling somewhat as Frank tried to assimilate with his surroundings, running a hand through his hair.

 

“You okay?” Frank looked down, eyes instantly meeting the red marks on Gerard’s chest, “Oh shit, I’m so sorry!”

 

“Relax.” Gerard sat up somewhat, leaning on his elbow, “Nothing I can’t handle.”

 

“No, let me. I gotta take care of you. That’s how it works.” Frank sat up properly before he got off of the bed, legs wobbling.

 

“If you insist.” Gerard seemed far too amused as Frank pulled on his underwear and turned around, hands on his hips in what was meant to be a stern gesture when it looked more like attitude that didn’t fit.

 

“How about a shower?”

 

“Care to join me?” Gerard asked as he got off of the bed carefully and came to stand in front of Frank, looking down at him with a small smile.

 

“You’re not really asking, are you?”

 

“Not really, no.”


	18. Chapter 16: You Look More Like Some Awkward Intern Than Gerard's Lackey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little double update for you guys because there was a chapter sitting not being read and maybe you would want to read it.
> 
> Any errors, apologies, but we think we got them all :)

"Well look who finally decided to join us."

  
Frank heard Bob from behind Derek as the pair walked into the bar. Derek had told him how the rest of the guys had got a table and they had already begun their evening while they both finished up at the office, leaving Gerard who had said that he was going to be having a quiet night in with Lindsey. However, Frank knew that wasn’t the case at all. His Master was probably going to wait up for him to come home even though Gerard had bid them both farewell like a boss would. Both who ended up at their destination finding everyone who had come from the office at a table away from the busy bar.   
  
Frank had followed Derek, weaving through people and tables, trying not to pay attention to the fact that after working with everyone for nearly three months, now was the time that he had finally decided to join everyone for a beer after work.    
  
They came up to the table though and Bob had to be the first person to spot Frank standing behind Derek, looking somewhat lost even though he knew everyone that was sat around the table with various drinks in front of them or in their hand.   
  
"Thought you were too good to join us for a beer after work." Bob chimed in before he took a swig on his beer, smirking even though Ray ended up elbowing him, telling him to lay off the new kid.   
  
"He's cool, come on guys," Derek quietened Bob down while he wrapped an arm around Frank, pulling him in close, "I'm just glad I was able to convince him to take a night off. Too much time with the general can do things to your head, I swear."   
  
"The general?" Frank frowned, having never heard anyone in the office call Gerard that before. Maybe it was something that he was never aware of because he didn't come out to have drinks with them. Maybe it was one of those names that was only uttered behind Gerard's back and now apparently Frank's.   
  
"One of the nicer nicknames we have for Gerard," Derek explained briefly before changing the conversation, "Anyway, Frank, what you drinking?"   
  
"Oh," He stammered, thinking that Derek was offering even though he was more than capable of paying for his own drink, "It's fine. I'll get mine."   
  
"Ah-ah," Derek stopped Frank, "It's your first night out away from Gerard. Look at you. Out of the office before seven pm. I'm buying you a drink."   
  
"Okay…" Frank gave in as Derek slipped his arm from around Frank's shoulder, going for his wallet, "Jack and ginger if you're buying."   
  
"I swear I always get the expensive drinks," Derek shook his head playfully, pulling money out of his wallet, "Sit down. You're buying my next drink, alright?"   
  
Frank nodded out an okay as he went to sit down, but the medium sized table that everyone was sitting around was already rather cramped. The long couch on one side was filled. Pete, Patrick, Ray and Bob sat there, talking amongst themselves while Cara, Matt and James sat either on chairs or stools. There wasn't much room for Frank to just pull up a chair and sit down, plus the idea of joining in with people he only worked with seemed somewhat daunting. This was new, hanging out with work colleagues away from the office. Frank just stood there, feeling more like a stuck out sore thumb than someone who worked with everyone in front of him on a daily basis. He was also still in the suit he had put on this morning. Everyone else bar Derek seemed to be more dressed down than him and that made him feel more like an odd one out before his attention was got.   
  
"Don't just stand there," Pete insisted, waving his hand at Frank before he looked down the couch at Bob who really wasn't helping at all, "Bob, move down for god sake. Frank, sit down. You look more like some awkward intern than Gerard's lackey."   
  
Frank flushed pink then at what Pete had called him. Everyone on the couch did move down a bit and Frank sat himself down, squashing up next to Pete who smiled at him, slapping a hand on his shoulder, "Nice to see you not permanently one step behind Way for once." He smirked before sipping on his beer.   
  
Frank moved past the comment Pete made, knowing that what he didn't know was better kept unknown. Just shift past it as casually as possible like he was more part of the team than he felt right now, "Well I thought it was time to finally agree to one of Derek's offers."   
  
"Like the time you agreed to smoking with him?" Cara piped up, "We all thought you were toast that day. We were ready to see you go the same way Brendon did. Pulled out of the office by the ear once Gerard had finished tearing you a new one."   
  
"Never agree to Derek's offers," Pete advised Frank with a smile, "Drinking with him, yeah, you'll be okay…maybe. That's if you have the stomach for it. But anything else, he will only get you in trouble."   
  
"Who will get who in trouble?" Derek asked as he walked back up to the table with a beer in one hand and Frank's drink in the other. Frank frowned as Derek set the glass down in front of him, taking note of the small colourful paper umbrella that had been wedged between the ice in the glass, "If you're talking about me than I am more than offended."   
  
"Says the one who got the new kid in trouble." Cara reminded Derek who frowned for a second, not knowing what she was talking about before he remembered and laughed, shaking his head.   
  
"Frank, a little piece of advice," Derek said sounding more than wise as he pulled up a stool and sat himself between Cara and Matt, "Don't listen to these people when they talk about me. I am not a bad influence and you will only ever have a good time with me."   
  
Frank went to say something but Pete just snorted over him, silencing Frank, making his shrink back, feeling like he wasn't quite in the group like everyone else was, "A good time like when we first took Brendon out? Where did he end up throwing up?"   
  
"He was the one who was trying to keep up with me," Derek held his hands up because he knew that he wasn't to blame for what happened to the poor kid who really couldn't handle his whiskey, "He shouldn't have been drinking at my pace if he didn't want to vomit in the back of the taxi we poured him into."   
  
And Frank sat there, reaching out for his drink because all of a sudden everyone was talking around him, laughing around him, just engaging like they probably would have done if he wasn't there. Matt ended up laughing as he remembered just how inebriated Brendon had got and they all reminisced on that night out. Then other nights out where several or all of them or only one of them ended up more than worse for wear. Frank could sense that these work night outs were the polar opposite from what he had once been used to.   
  
The last work do Frank remembered going to had probably been as awkward as he was feeling right now. Maybe it had been a different kind of awkwardness, but he felt like he had acted more like he was doing right now. It had been the christmas party at the newspaper and Ryan had been there. Ryan had insisted that he was going to spend time with his parents even though he had nothing to do with the paper. 

 

That in turn meant Frank had to spend time with them which wasn't at all a bad thing back then, but having Ryan's parents as his boss added to just how quiet he kept himself while they drank the cheap boxed wine that had been provided for the night alongside the poor selection of nibbles that no one touched. Frank had then kept himself quiet, merely laughing and making small talk when the timing was right, but he felt stuck out even though he should have fitted in. Just like right now as he sat on the end of the couch next to Pete, sipping on his drink regularly because he had nothing better to do, not noticing that Matt had said something to him until he blinked and saw that Matt was looking at him.   
  
"You still with us, kid?" Matt laughed, "You looked spaced out then. The drinks not getting to you already is it?"   
  
"Oh, no," Frank blushed, "Just, sorry."   
  
"Don't be sorry, kid," Matt told him, "Just relax. You're not in the office now. You don't have to bow down to the master and commander. Speak when you're spoken to. You're free tonight."   
  
Frank nodded, rolling a question around on his tongue because 'kid' stuck out and even though he knew he was the youngest in the office, he assumed that the nicknames would have melted away by now. They would have just called him by his name, but maybe that wasn't the case because he barely interacted with anyone unless he was working with them, "So…I'm the kid in the office?"   
  
"Kid, brown-nose, boot lick- ow!" James piped up before Derek promptly reached around and slapped him across the back of the head, telling him to shut up, "What?" He frowned at Derek, seeing him mouthing out shut up to him, "He asked."   
  
"And you've been here since four," Derek shook his head at James who had in fact finished earlier than everyone else, getting the spot in the bar for everyone to join him when they arrived. Finishing earlier meant that he had started earlier and his brain to mouth filter was already beginning to fail. Derek turned his attention back to Frank, seeing the nervous look on the assistants face "Don't listen to him. Maybe before when you first started there had been some nicknames, but we all got them. It's office culture. You're cool now though, Frank. Just, hey, you're running low on drink. Let me just refresh it."   
  
"It's okay, you don't have to-" Frank tried to stop Derek from what he thought was about to happen. He still had half of his drink left. He didn't think that he was running low, but Derek was draining the beer he had, finishing it off before he stood up and silenced Frank's protest when he grabbed at his glass.   
  
"Let me just get you a top up in there," Derek winked at Frank while he side stepped around his stool, "You need it the most after all the overtime you've put in with Gerard since you started working for him."   
  
Frank really did want to protest, but Derek vanished off into the crowd with his drink. How could he say no thanks to him when Derek was already gone and propping up the bar with his empty beer and the umbrella decorated glass that belonged to Frank.   
  
He could sense that this was going to get messy. God knows how Gerard was going to react if he did get drunk. Frank didn't even want to consider that as he tried to think about how he could pace himself. He could not get drunk. He had to remain in control even as Derek reappeared minutes later with a tray, setting it down on the table for everyone to see.   
  
"It's time for a proper welcome to the office, kid." Derek announced as he not only set the topped up Jack and ginger in front of Frank but a shot glass filled with clear liquid in front of him. Frank swallowed, sensing that his sobriety was going to be diminishing sooner rather than later. He thought that this evening was just going to be a few drinks out with the team, that's what he had told Gerard before Derek dragged him out of the office, but even now as Derek held up another shot glass, waiting for Frank to pick up his own, he could only begin to hope and pray that he was going to be more than compos mentis by the time the evening was over.

 

-

 

"Where's Josh?" James piped up amongst all of the chatter that was going on at their table. He had slowly scanned the table several times to make sure that the tray of shots Derek had got for them to drink wasn't playing tricks on him. Making him unable to see the pink haired guy guy that usually came out with them for drinks after work. James blinked, unable to see him before frown grew on his slightly drink flushed face, "Did-did you leave him at the office again?"   
  
Frank snapped his head up when the name that irritated him still so much as passed through his ears and swam into the depths of his alcohol sodden brain. Three shots of Sambuca and another jack and ginger later, Frank was losing grip on his sobriety. He knew he wasn't drunk, but he was definitely hazy, tipsy, scowling at the mention of Josh before he picked up his drink, thankful that Derek had got him a straw along with yet another colourful umbrella in his drink. Frank held his drink close to his mouth, paying attention to what everyone was going to talk about if Josh and his apparent non arrival was going to be the main topic of conversation while he toyed with the straw against his tongue, pulling it into his mouth.   
  
"Why do you think we would leave him at the office?" Ray snorted as he set his beer down on the table, not noticing how Frank was looking more than bitter over the mention of Josh. Frank tried his best to stay quiet though, not wanting to vocalise and give away the fact that he wasn't Josh's number one fan. Bitter jealousy resided in him and Frank tried his damn best to hold it back.   
  
"I don't know," James shrugged and slurred out, "Didn't know if Gerard kept him behind tonight. When the assistant is away, Joshua Dun has to stay."   
  
Frank watched James laugh at his own words, keeping a stoic look on his face the whole time because even though he knew Gerard was currently at home working instead of staying at the office alone, the idea of that actually happening made him want to show how he truly felt about that. It would probably have involved cursing and giving Josh a bad name, probably even doing something damaging to the glass in his hand, so Frank of course held back, not wanting to cause a scene, even if it would never have been as violent as the idea deserved.   
  
Because the idea of his Master being alone with that sub made Frank want to scream. Thankfully he could guess where Josh was right now. More than likely with his new Master. Tyler probably didn't want to let Josh out of his sight while they got their relationship in order before they began.   
  
"He just said that he wasn't coming tonight," Ray shrugged, not knowing more than what he already knew, "He had other plans."   
  
"What plans are more important than coming out for drinks after work?" James questioned with the frown still sitting on his face. He couldn't even begin to fathom how Josh might have had other plans. He always came out for drinks after work. He always joined and he always had more than a good time so not coming tonight just seemed weird to him.   
  
"He just got himself a boyfriend." Cara announced to them all. James looked shocked thanks to the alcohol in his system and the fact that he hadn't heard this news yet while Cara stood up, taking her empty glass to the bar so she could get another drink.   
  
Frank however still sat there, chewing on his straw, occasionally sipping on his drink, swallowing it down along with the jealousy that was climbing up his throat, wanting to be let out. He knew that Tyler had claimed Josh as his so he knew exactly why the sub wasn't here. He was probably going through the same thing that Frank had first had to go through with Gerard. 

 

Contract stuff. Plus Frank could imagine how Tyler could have been at the idea of Josh going out while they were still new to their relationship. That and the fact that Tyler had not only caned and fucked him- Frank, but he had also admitted it to Josh right in front of Frank. It was probably a good thing that Josh wasn't here then. For both Frank and Josh's sake.   
  
"Since when?" James continued his interrogation even though Cara had disappeared to the bar.. He just couldn't understand why Josh hadn't told him the reason why he wasn't coming tonight. Why did Cara know and he didn't?   
  
"Since yesterday, I think," Derek piped up, pulling himself away from the conversation he had been having with Matt because he knew. Josh had told him why he wasn't coming out. Derek had just neglected to pass the information on to everyone that wasn't Cara in the office earlier today when he was making sure that everyone was still up for tonight, "He told me. Said that he wouldn't be coming because he wants to spend time with his new boyfriend."   
  
Frank wondered if anyone knew who Josh had in fact become involved with. They clearly didn't know he was a sub so everyone, including Derek who remembered Tyler, obviously had no idea that he had gone and got himself a new Dominant. Someone that wasn't Gerard which relieved Frank no end. Frank assumed that if Derek knew then he would have mentioned Tyler, but maybe Josh hadn't given away too many details. Just the basics of why he wasn't going to be attending tonight just to tide everyone over. Relief for Frank also as he came to realise that he was more than okay with the fact that Josh was off playing the perfect sub for his Master's friend. It could stay that way forever to be perfectly honest and Frank knew that he was more than okay with the fact that Josh would now never lay another finger on Gerard ever again.   
  
"Well at least Josh has his priorities set." Pete added in, sipping on his beer as Derek looked at him, confused.   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"Well wouldn't you bunk off going out for drinks after work if it meant you were possibly going to be getting laid tonight," Pete put it out there for Derek to mull over while he drank his beer, "I bet you that I even know what he is up to right now."   
  
Pete began to make crude gestures with his hands, imitating a blow job before he let out a crude and joking moan. Matt laughed at how vulgar Pete was being, making Pete break down into a fit of drunk giggles, the two of them acting more like school children that had just had their first sex education lesson than two grown adults that could handle their drink.   
  
"I work with kids, I swear," Derek shook his head as he watched his two work colleagues fooling around, even getting to the point where Matt slid his finger in and out of his fist, making Pete giggle even more, "And anyway, I can go out and have drinks with you reprobates and still go home to have sex. Josh could have done both. He could have come and hung out with us first."   
  
"Well at least we know that even though he isn't coming here," Frank started up, unable to hold the joke in even though his views on Josh were still pretty low down. It was the drinks fault, but Frank would never admit to it, "He is more than likely going to be coming elsewhere."   
  
Pete laughed harder thanks to Frank, snorting at the play on words which really did tickle him. Matt laughed too, laughing at Pete who slapped his hand down on the table, wanting to gain control even though he had had enough shots to know that control was something he considered very loosely.   
  
"Frank knows the score!" Matt practically cheered, raising his glass for Frank to do the same. They knocked glasses together before Matt took a swig, pointing a finger at Frank while he swallowed, "You would be the same too, right? A lay over liquor any day of the week, yeah?"   
  
Frank half nodded even though he knew he was probably in a very similar situation to Derek. Frank knew that he could probably go home once he had finished his drink and still get something from his Master if he asked nicely.. It was just the finishing of drinks which was proving to be somewhat of a task, especially as Derek downed the last of his beer, setting the bottle down on the table before he looked over at Frank.   
  
"And Frank knows this score too," Derek half burped out, seeing that Frank was getting low on his own drink too, "You owe me a beer. Cough up, Iero. Your turn to go to the bar."   
  
"Alright then." Frank said, barely even fighting with Derek. At one point Frank had decided that he would have one more then no more. The nearly finished drink in his hand was his one more, but he was having a good time. Why go home now when he was finally fitting in with his work colleagues out of work. Another drink with the guys and girl wouldn't hurt. Frank knew what he was doing and this next drink was definitely going to be his last one.   
  
-   
  
Frank swayed in his seat, holding his drink close to his chest. He had watched Derek stumble out of his seat, sliding with difficulty before he was free from the table. Free to wander over to the bar whilst trying to avoid the imminent pinballing between tables and people because Derek knew that he wasn’t that drunk. Frank knew that he wasn’t that drunk either. Of course he wasn’t. Denial was an amazing thing and Frank had it in an abundance, even as Pete moved from the stool he had to sit on because Derek had stolen his seat next to Frank when he needed the toilet. Pete was claiming it back, flopping down next to Frank with a drunk smile on his face. Glazed over eyes looking at Frank.

 

“You okay, kid?” Pete asked, putting his arm around Frank as he swigged on his drink, “You’re kinda quiet, like, quiet.”

 

“Just watching.” Frank responded with a smile, seeing that Pete looked more than happy with that answer. He nodded slowly, patting Frank's shoulder before leaning into him.

 

“So...you got anyone like Josh has?”   
  
Frank didn’t mean to spit his drink back out into the glass. It had been such an innocuous question to come from Pete, but to Frank it could easily have been loaded with so much more than he could have expected to come from his co worker.

 

Of course Pete had no idea, but for a second Frank stared at him, wondering how in the world he knew that Tyler was a Dominant. If that was the case then did he ultimately assume that Frank had someone exactly the same as Josh did. Or did he just know about Gerard. Did he know that Gerard was a Dominant too and if so, had they not been careful enough because clearly Pete had to be onto something. He had to have figured it all out, only asking about it when Frank was more than alone, even though Ray was sat next to him. He was far too busy talking to Bob and Cara to be paying attention to Frank’s crisis. The panic started to set in and Frank didn’t even want to consider how he was going to tell Gerard that Pete was onto them.

 

“Wh-what?” Frank stammered out, trying not to look like their cover had been blown even though Pete had been asking the most simplest of questions which Frank had gone and misconstrued far too quickly and intensely, “I have no...I don’t know what you are talking about, Pete.”

 

“Frank, chill out,” Pete slurred out, chuckling at how rabbit-in-the-headlights-of-a-truck Frank looked right now, “We all know you’re gay. I was just wondering if you had a boyfriend like Josh does. Don’t have to look so scared about me asking.”   
  
“Oh,” Frank came back as his heart began to calm down. Pete hadn’t a clue and that reassured Frank to know end. It wasn’t like he was going to have to bring up some sort of double cover to hide that fact that he was Gerard’s. No. The only thing Frank knew he had to do was keep it secret and even he knew he could do that, “No. Not yet.”

 

“You holding out for Mr. Right I take it?” Pete queried, watching Frank nod as he sipped on his drink.

 

“I guess you could say that,” Frank lied through his teeth, knowing full well that he had pretty much found that guy, even if he wasn’t at the point of being able to admit it to himself, “After what I went through with my ex, I’m just out for something different.”

 

As different as being bound and gagged to the bed in his Master’s playroom. As different as getting off on being verbally humiliated by his Master. So far from different that Frank knew he wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

“Fair game,” Pete responded with a nod and a smirk, “I’m still waiting for Pat to realise that he is madly in love with me.”

 

Patrick overheard what Pete had said, seeing his coworker jokingly wiggle his eyebrows at him which only made Patrick roll his eyes at the still ongoing joke that Pete wasn’t dropping, “In your dreams, Pete.”

 

Frank didn’t know if Pete was being serious or not with what he had said. Frank didn’t know whether to question that, seeing as it wasn’t really any of his business. Pete just laughed at how Patrick had responded to him, nudging his work friend from behind Frank. Frank took the moment to just ignore and move on, not wanting to get involved with whatever was going on, be it a joke or not. It was safer that way.

 

“Don’t force it,” Pete turned his attention back to Frank once he left Patrick alone, “What you want, if you are patient, will fall right into your lap when the time is right.”

 

Frank nodded at Pete’s words, realising that he could easily have been right with what had happened to him already. Frank had been so bored of the dull and mundane with Ryan that he stuck out with. He had just been waiting it out, seeing if anything would ever change for them, but then Gerard came along, coming into his life like a burst of colour and indecent wonder. Frank realised that he had waited long enough with Ryan and the time was right. What he wanted had technically fallen right into his lap. The perfect job with the perfect dream, even if when it had all begun for Frank he had no idea of what he was ultimately going to be getting himself into.

 

“Hopefully when Mr. Right falls into your lap,” Pete continued on his drunken wisdom, unaware of the fact that Derek was making his way back to the table before the music that was being played in the bar changed to the next song, “You’ll get everything that you have been waiting for. Patience really is the key to hapi- oh my god.”

 

“What?” Frank frowned, seeing that Pete was no longer looking at him. He was looking towards the bar with his mouth hung open, pointing out for Frank to pay attention and see exactly what he was seeing.

 

“Derek’s hit his lucky number then.” Pete chuckled.

 

“Oh my...god.” Frank stuttered out, not quite believing what he was seeing. Derek had made it about six foot away from the table before he stopped because the music had changed and the song that was playing was a number that he really did enjoy. The kind of enjoyment that when he was sober, he could admit that he loved the song. But when drunk he enjoyed it to the point that he had to move. Dance awkwardly with caring about the fact that everyone at the table could see that he wasn’t the world's greatest dancer.

 

“You’ve never seen Derek dance before?” Pete asked, seeing the look of shock that was plastered across Franks face.

 

“I’ve never been out with you guys before,” Frank said obviously, finding it hard to not watch his coworker dancing awkwardly, throwing shapes while somehow managing to not spill his beer at the same time, “Does he do this regularly?”   
  
“When he’s had enough to drink,” Pete admitted before bringing his hand up to his mouth, shouting out to get Derek’s attention, “Shake what your mama gave you, Dezza!”   
  
Derek gave Pete a thumbs up while he smiled at him. He looked drunk. He moved like he was drunk, all inhibitions gone as he shook his ass towards Pete, making Frank want to look away, but somehow he just couldn’t. What he was witnessing was probably damaging and he was never going to be able to look at Derek the same ever again after tonight, but what made Frank more than horrified was when James came back from the bathroom. He walked right up to Derek, cheering him on before the unthinkable happened. Frank wished that he could bring himself to look away, but he felt like his eyes were glued onto what he was witnessing which was James joining in with Derek, dancing with him. Dancing to the point that they were grinding together metres away from their table. 

 

Ray and Bob cheered out to them, both of them being more than drunk enough not to take the mickey out of their dance moves. This was really something that Frank thought he would never see, two male and very straight co workers grinding together on a night out, but here he was, downing his drink, thinking that he had seen enough and what he was drinking was never going to be enough to get the image of the pair dancing together, dancing too close together to the point that it could have been seen as...Frank didn’t want to think about what it could be seen as. All he knew was that he needed to move. He needed a drink or several as he stood up with a stumble, putting his hands on the table to stabilize himself.

 

“Where are you going?” Pete frowned, shifting so Frank could get passed him.

 

“I need another drink after witnessing that,” Frank admitted surely, looking back at Pete once he was stood on the outside of the table, “And emotional support. You coming with me?”   
  
“Buy me a shot?” Pete put out there, knowing that he would definitely go to the bar with Frank if he was going to get something out of it.

 

“Fine,” Frank gave in far too easily, his inhibitions, judgement and sober thought processes pretty much gone as he grabbed his wallet from his pants pocket, “As long as I never have to witness that,” Frank pointed to Derek and James who were still dancing too close together for his liking, “Ever again.”

 

“You best get drinking then.” Pete told Frank as they got to the bar, which Frank did. Eventually he lost grip on the idea of being in control of his evening because it was a lot more fun when he eventually fitted in. It was always going to be more fun when more shots were involved and he finally did what he promised himself that he wouldn’t do with his evening which rapidly turned into a blur.

 

-

  
“Can I just...can I just say-”   
  
“Shut up, shut up…” Derek silenced Frank with more than a wavering hand practically in his face. He leant against the backseat of the Uber that he had booked and managed to pour his friend into with as few problems as possible. Problems being that Frank had been more than unstable on his feet, looking more like a foal trying to walk for the first time than a fully grown man who was more than capable of walking himself to his ride home by the end of the evening. Eventually they got into the car and finally they were on route to taking Derek home at least. Derek held onto the headrest of the front passenger seat as he craned forward, listening to what he thought he had heard coming from the front of the car, all around him which bugged him to no end, “Do, do you hear that?”

 

“Do I hear what?” Frank slurred out as he let his head fall back, eye closing because the world was spinning just a little too fast for him right now. He swallowed, mouth dry, but he was still smiling even though he swore that he was far too drunk to even function right now. He couldn’t hear what Derek could apparently hear. God knows what he had heard, but Frank wasn’t entirely thinking about that right now. He could barely think straight, his evening barely recognisable in his brain, Gerard nothing more than a blur against the back of his skull which Frank didn’t even consider right now. Derek had been handing him far too many shots through the night. That was all Frank could remember and he knew that he had accepted them far too easily. Frank swore that he wouldn’t get drunk. He wasn’t drunk, but he wasn’t quite at the point where he even wanted to fight the denial that had built up inside of him.

 

“Shut up,” Derek repeated in a drunken hiss, narrowing his eyes, thinking that it would help him to hear it better. He waved a hand at Frank’s side, somehow batting at his shoulder haphazardly to get him to pay attention. Frank’s head lolled forward and he looked at Derek through glazed eyes, a permanent smile glued onto his face while he fought back the urge to giggle because how had he got lucky enough to be being taken home by two Derek’s at this point of the evening. He was truly a good friend, “Hey Mr Uber,” Derek practically shouted, wrapping his arms around the headrest in front of him, hugging it while he tried to get the drivers attention, “I, I really fucking love this song. Turn it up.”

 

The driver gazed over his shoulder, seeing the more than inebriated man staring at his radio, pointing a finger towards it like he was trying to reach out for the volume dial. He shook his head, wondering whether he should say something to the two men in the back of his car, but he thought against it as the younger looking one didn’t look too good. At least the one who wanted the radio turned up seemed rather chipper. He wanted to keep him that way too, hoping for a quick and painless drive so the driver reached for the radio, turning up the volume so the song that was playing filled the car.

 

“Oh!” Frank finally heard what Derek had been hearing. American Pie played loudly through the speakers and Frank’s face lit up as he sat himself more upright in his seat, grabbing at Derek’s shoulder, stabilising himself while pulling Derek back to sit with him, smiling a sloppy smile at him, “Oh, I love this song.”

 

“Me too!” Derek exclaimed like he had forgotten about asking the driver to turn the music up. The song just happened to be on and he couldn’t believe that Frank was hearing it too. Derek reached out when Frank held his hand out, giving him a high five, “How...how did you know?”

 

“Destiny,” Frank said with amazement and wonder in his voice, waving his hands out in front of him before he burst out giggling, “We’re fucking bro workers, dude,” Frank repeated what Derek had said earlier in the evening. The slither of memory lighting up in Frank’s mind like a flash going off. Frank couldn’t remember when and why Derek had said it, but it was true and Frank had taken it as the best thing he could have ever heard from his friend, wrapping an arm around him before bumping his forehead next to Derek’s, telling him how it was the truest thing he would ever hear ever. 

 

Frank just lay his head back against the headrest of his seat, ignoring the bitter taste in the burp that he suppressed. He probably should have worried about that, but Frank knew that he wasn’t drunk to the point that he might have been sick. He didn’t get sick that way. Frank knew that he could handle himself so well. Gerard wouldn’t even know that he was drunk by the time that he got home, he was that good at handling himself, “Dude, I fucking, this is a great song.”

 

And with that Derek began to sing. He was more laughing to start off with because Frank giggled at how his voice cracked and he sang out of tune when he hiccuped, but eventually Frank gave in, sitting forward in his seat with one hand holding onto Derek’s shoulder for support while the two of them began to belt the song out louder than Derek had even started. Neither of them cared about the fact that the driver could hear them singing along to American Pie badly, but the driver was looking at the two of them in the rear view mirror, hoping that this was going to be the worst pick up of the evening. He wasn’t going to have to deal with something like this again this evening. Plus if either of them threw up then was charging them double and making them clean up the mess that would more than likely ruin his car.

 

“Wait wait, wait...wai-” Frank stopped singing instantly when he realised where he was. Looking around him he frowned, not even sure how he ended up in the back of a car. He held onto Derek tight, looking at him, his head swimming and spinning more when he turned to look at his coworker, “How...:” He started, still not able to process the fact that he was in the back of a car when seconds before he swore that they had been at the bar, “How the fuck did we get into a car?”   
  
“I booked an Uber to take us both home,” Derek told Frank, “You could barely stand by the time you decided that it was a good idea to start on the tequila.”

 

Frank laughed at that, not remembering that very well, but he could only imagine just how funny it must have been for everyone else that was there. If he found it funny while he giggled at himself then everyone else must have found it funny too, including Derek who was laughing along with him.

 

“And then, and then...well, you could have done better crawling to the car,” Derek pointed out, sitting back in his seat, “But somehow I was able to get you into the car when it arrived. You only nearly fell into the road once or twice.”

 

Frank laughed at that some more, his head lolling before he slumped back against his seat, the laughter dying slowly but surely while he held onto his seatbelt, “Well I’ve had enough practise at that.”

 

Derek didn’t know what his friend meant by that. He frowned at Frank, wondering what on earth he was talking about. Frank saw Derek’s confusion and realised that he too didn’t entirely know what he meant by that. he didn’t know if he was referring to the falling the walking or the crawling. Either way, Frank didn’t think about any of that when all of a sudden his stomach shifted and he leant forward in his seat. Suddenly his esophagus felt like it was shrinking and the taste of bile hit the back of his mouth, burning as he fought back the urge to vomit.

 

Derek did nothing but giggle at the fact that Frank had wretched in the back of the car, very nearly throwing up all over his knees and work shoes. He hadn’t, but Frank had the look on his face as he sat back up that he was going to. Frank looked pale as he wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, breathing evenly, smiling weakly over the fact that he hadn’t just chucked up everywhere before the driver told the two of them that if either of them threw up then they were going to be the ones cleaning it up.

 

“It’s okay,” Frank reassured the drive with a weak wave of his hand before patting the headrest in front of him, “Derek here will clean me up.”

 

“I love you Frank, but fuck off,” Derek turned his nose up at the thought of having to clean up the remains of his friends evening, “I- I, I’m not cleaning up your vomit.”   
  
“Some friend,” Frank snorted out with a smirk, coughing to test his stomach. It seemed to have calmed down so maybe he had dodged a bullet this time. Frank knew that Gerard would not have been impressed if he turned up home with sick down his few thousand dollar suit that he had been given, “I love you though.”   
  
“I love you too,” Derek replied, patting Frank’s thigh carelessly before grabbing hold of the headrest in front of him again, trying to get the drivers attention, “Ch-change of plan. If he’s going to up chuck then you might want to get him home first.”

 

“Where to then?” The driver sighed. Frank didn’t register the question, only snapping his head up and opening his eyes to look at Derek when he got elbowed back into reality.

 

“Frank. Home?” Derek slurred out, waiting for Frank to give out his address.

 

“Home,” He agreed with a nod, “I think...I think I do need to go home.”

 

“Where to you dummy?” Derek slapped Frank’s knee to get him to pay attention.

 

Frank slurred out an address without even considering where he had just told the driver to go. All he knew was that he needed to go home and he was more than likely going to be sent straight to bed. But that was boring and Gerard wasn’t boring so Frank just smiled to himself, knowing exactly what he was going to want to do once he got home.

 

It may have involved a bed, but the idea of climbing Gerard’s stairs sounded impossible. If he could barely get himself into the Uber then how the hell was he going to be able to get himself up the stairs at home.

 

And eventually the car pulled into a driveway that Frank recognised. He looked out of the car window, seeing double, feeling dizzy as the car came to a stop outside the front door of his Master’s home. Frank went to pay for his ride, but Derek insisted that he would cover it for him. No amount of fighting it and pushing money into Derek’s hand made him budge. Frank didn’t even notice when he dropped ten dollars into the footwell, pushing the rest of his money into his pants pocket before he unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the door.

 

“Derek...I, I love you, but I must go home,” Frank feigned being truly upset over the fact that he was leaving Derek behind, “I think, Derek, shit...I’m so fucking drunk.”   
  
“Get out you asshole,” Derek told Frank, smirking, waving a hand at him before Frank attempted to do what he knew he had to do. Getting out of a car was simple, but what he didn’t think about or even notice was that he had got one of his feet tangled in the strap of his work bag. Getting out would have been the easiest thing to do if he was sober, but being drunk meant that Frank didn’t even consider the fact that he had leather wrapped around his ankles. He went to get out of the car as gracefully as possible but instead he went flying, falling, landing on his ass on the driveway, bursting out laughing almost instantly, “You okay down there Frank?”

 

“I fell out the car,” Frank stated the obvious, seeing his bag strap wrapped around his ankle. In a pathetic attempt to free himself Frank shook his foot, but he remained trapped. Derek shook his head, telling Frank to wait a moment before he too got out of the car. He did it a lot more smoothly than Frank did before he came round to help his friend up, “Derek, Derek...I swear I’m not drunk. The bag came out of nowhere.”   
  
“Sure it did,” Derek snorted, helping Frank up before holding the swaying man upright while he got his bag out of the car, telling the driver to wait for him, “Where are your keys, dude?”   
  
Frank shrugged, not caring about where his keys were because he knew that someone was home and that someone was going to be more than happy to see him. At least that was what Frank assumed because he kept telling himself that he wasn’t that drunk. He was just happy after spending a night out with his work colleagues and Derek was merely giving him emotional support. Actual support too because if he let go then Frank would just end up on the driveway in a fit of giggles again.

 

“You live here?” Derek commented, astounded by not only the size of the house but just how fancy it looked. Frank didn’t say a word, knowing full well to keep schtum on this whole thing. He even brought his index finger up to his lips, shushing Derek before he giggled again, somehow managing to make it up the few challenging steps that lead up to the front door.

 

Frank thumbed at the doorbell when Derek rested him against the doorframe. Frank kept pressing it, letting it ring on and off repeatedly in the most annoying way possible to let his Master know that he was finally home from his evening out. But there was no answer which confused Frank. Maybe Gerard couldn’t hear the doorbell so he took it upon himself to knock, knocking harder than originally planned. Knocking again and again until the door was pulled open and Frank winced at the bright light from inside the house, still knocking against thin air as Gerard stood there looking at both him and Derek.

 

“Ah, you’re home,” Frank tried to not look like he was using the door frame to prop himself up, standing more upright before he wobbled and snorted out, going back to leaning against the door frame because it was the safer option, “Derek, he’s home.”

 

“Mr Zanetti.” Gerard nodded at him, taking the salute from Derek as something that was fuelled by alcohol which he clearly stank of.

 

“Sir.” Derek reciprocated.

 

“General.” Frank blurted out under his breath quite loudly, earning himself a solid elbow in the ribs from Derek which had him almost doubled over, smirking even though he had nearly been winded

 

“Frank…” Gerard sighed, folding his arms across his chest, looking at the boy who was leaning against his door, giving him a wide grin, “What do I owe the pleasure, gentlemen?”   
  
“He’s drunk.” Derek blurted out, grassing Frank up which made Frank gasp out, looking a Derek shocked, not believing that he had just gone and said that to Gerard when clearly he could tell that he wasn’t drunk.

 

“I’m not!” Frank immediately came back, pushing Derek over doing that to him. Derek wobbled on his feet but Frank lost his balance more, letting out a hiss of a laugh before he went back to leaning against the doorframe, finding it safer than standing alone.

 

“You both seem rather merry,” Gerard said to the both of them, wondering what on Earth had happened tonight because the two men in front of him had been reduced to giggling children.

 

Derek was far too drunk to even register the fact that they were currently standing in front of his boss. If he had been sober then he would have been questioning why Frank had asked to be driven to his boss’ house. The good thing was he wasn’t sober and all Derek noticed was the fact that Gerard was dressed down in pyjamas, or at least a t-shirt and some rather fetching plaid pyjama pants.

 

“Nice trousers.” Derek commented, looking down at the blue, green, black and pink plaid pants before he chuckled.

 

“Thank you,” Gerard said quickly before he decided that this incident on his doorstep needed to end now. Not only was Frank home but Derek had been in tow and as much as he guessed that being drunk had made Frank forget that why he was here was supposed to be a secret, he knew that he had to get Derek away from here. Get him home and hopefully he was so drunk that he would forget the fact that he had been dropping Frank off at nearly midnight to his house, “As lovely as this tete-a-tete is, you must be getting home, Derek.”

 

“Yeah,” He nodded quickly, grabbing at Frank’s arm, “Come on, bro, I need to get you home.”   
  
“Don’t worry about him,” Gerard interjected, “You get yourself home. You’re opening the office tomorrow. I’ll get this one home so you don’t have to.”   
  
“Alright,” Derek shrugged, patting Frank on the shoulder before he produced the ten dollars that Frank had dropped in the car, going to push it down the open collar of Frank’s shirt which made him giggle, “Good luck, Frank. Oh, and just to let you know, sir, he only nearly threw up once.”   
  
Frank hissed out a ‘shut up’ to Derek before looking at his Master, shaking his head because no of course he hadn’t nearly thrown up in the back of the Uber. Derek was lying and Gerard had to believe him even though he was looking at him with a raised eyebrow, arms back to being folded across his chest while he waited for Derek to walk away from his porch.

 

“This kid is cool, you did right by hiring him,” Derek pointed a finger at Gerard before patting Frank on the back, “I love you, dude.”   
  
“I love you too, dude,” Frank practically gushed as he pushed away from the door frame for a second, wrapping his arms around Derek, hugging him in a moment of drunken bromance. Gerard watched as the pair slapped each other on the back, hugging tight before Derek pushed Frank off him, waving goodbye to the both of them as he stumbled off back towards the Uber that was still waiting for him.

 

Derek eventually got back into the car and the Uber disappeared down the driveway. Frank went back to standing against the doorframe, smiling innocently at Gerard before he felt a hand on his shoulder, pulling him into the house. Gerard shut the door behind the both of them and he just stood there, watching Frank as he went to stumble into the living room.

 

“Aren’t you forgetting something, boy?” Gerard pointed out. Frank frowned, not knowing what he was talking about as he held onto the wall, finding walking to be something he could do, but thank god he had something to hold onto in case the worst happened to him, “Shoes.”   
  
“Oh,” Frank realised, looking down at his work shoes before he kicked one off, kicking it towards where he was supposed to keep them. He hopped on his socked foot for a second, pulling the other one off before doing the same again, tossing the shoe in the general direction of where he was supposed to be keeping them neatly, “S-sorry, sir.”

 

“So someone had a good evening then,” Gerard commented as he watched Frank stumble into the living room, following behind him just in case he did fall or do something to the carpets that Lindsey would only kill him for, “Nice to hear you kept the contents of your stomach inside your stomach.”   
  
“Derek lies,” Frank said quietly, letting out a shush sound so Gerard would know not to breathe a word about the not so true fact he had just announced, “He, he, he thinks that I was sick, but I wasn’t.”   
  
“Well that is wonderful news,” Gerard shook his head at the boy who was swaying on his feet near to the ottoman. As much as he wanted to be cross about the fact that he easily could have blown who they were thanks to Derek escorting him home, Gerard didn’t say a word about it. Frank probably wouldn’t even remember being told off by the time it came to morning and he woke up with a pounding headache and the worst hangover possible, “And nice to see he brought you home in one piece.”   
  
“He’s a good guy,” Frank said before he had the greatest idea, eyes lighting up before he stumbled closer to Gerard, “You should totally give him a raise for looking after me!”   
  
“I’ll consider it,” Gerard brushed off Frank’s drunken idea, heading towards the kitchen, “Would you like a drink? Maybe some water?”   
  
“I know what I want,” Frank began, wiping his hand across his cheek before gazing over at his Master who was by the breakfast bar, “And there is no way it will fit into a glass.”   
  
“Excuse me?” Gerard frowned, not understanding what Frank was even talking about.

 

“I don’t want water,” Frank screwed his nose up at the idea, “What I want is you.”   
  
Gerard chuckled softly at that, wondering if it was even possible for Frank to function enough for that to even happen, “You want me?”   
  
“Uh-huh,” Frank nodded confidently, knowing that at least with Gerard it wasn’t going to be like what he had to go through before when he was drunk. Ryan would always push him away, telling him to sleep it off on the sofa. Gerard didn’t seem like the kind of guy to do that, especially when his sub was offering himself to him, “You know you want it.”   
  
“Do I?” Gerard asked, watching Frank walk over to stand in front of him.

 

“You do, y’just don’t know it yet,” Frank slurred, grabbing onto Gerard arm, trying to pull him back into the living room, “C’mere, follow me.”   
  
“You’re insatiable.” Gerard sighed as he let Frank drag him back into the living room, wondering what Frank had running through his mind as he was made to sit down on the couch.

 

“And you’re just a little grumpy,” Frank said without thinking, bringing a hand to cover his mouth up when he saw the look that Gerard was giving him from where he was sat on the couch.

 

“Excuse me?” Gerard raised his eyebrows at Frank’s back chat, putting his sudden burst of confident speaking down to the fact that he was more than drunk. Any other time Frank spoke back like that, Gerard would have done nothing but scold him and put the boy across his knee for a solid thirty, but he remained lax as Frank giggled at what he had said. Gerard chose to hold back as Frank paced around the living room with a laid-back swagger, heading over to the stereo in the corner of the room, “And what do you think you are doing now?”   
  
“Music,” Frank mumbled out, fiddling around with the stereo until he got it working and playing something that may not have been fitting for what he planned on doing, but he could make it work. Frank knew that he could after what he had put away this evening, “You’ve got to have music.”   
  
“Dare I ask why?” Gerard queried, watching the boy walk back over, only slightly falling over the footstool which Frank had blindly missed. How Frank hadn’t ended up flat on his face, Gerard had no idea, but he still stood up straight, brushing himself off before he kicked the footstool, telling it off for being in the way which amused Gerard more than he thought it would. Drunk Frank was somewhat adorable, a little uncoordinated, but nonetheless, Gerard watched the boy from where he had been made to sit down, wondering what Frank was even planning on doing when he stood in front of his Master.

 

“Is it hot in here?” Frank fanned at his face, his other hand loosening off his tie. Gerard could already figure out where this was going as Frank tugged at his tie a little more before trying to pull it over his head, only to fail miserably when he hadn’t undone it enough, the fabric getting stuck around his head until he finally freed it, throwing it to one side.

 

Gerard didn’t say a word, merely watching in absolute wonder until Frank slunk himself out of his blazer, holding it by one finger to the side, trying to look sexy as he wiggled his hips until he let the blazer fall to the floor in a crumpled heap, “I do hope you realise that is a two thousand dollar blazer you just dropped on the floor.”

 

“Shh,” Frank pressed his finger to his lips, not wanting to hear Gerard complaining at all while he did this. What he had dropped to the floor didn’t matter. All that mattered was the fact that he had this astonishing amount of confidence thanks to his night out and Gerard really should have been focussing more on the way he was being, running his hands down his sides, “And this body is priceless.”

 

Gerard chuckled softly at how Frank was being, gazing at the boy as he began to unbutton the buttons on his shirt slowly.  His confidence overflowed as he undid each one, attempting to make the most alluring sounds possible the more his chest became exposed. Frank bit on his bottom lip, keeping his eyes trained on his Master as he untucked his shirt once it was undone, sliding the material off his shoulders, letting it fall off his arms before spinning it and throwing it towards Gerard.

 

Gerard caught the shirt, setting it down beside him before continuing to watch the uninhibited display that Frank was putting on for him. He paused when he came to rest his hands on his belt, glancing at his Master for a second before he slowly and provocatively undid it. Undoing the zip on his pants, Frank pushed not only his pants down but his underwear too, kicking them to one side without stumbling on his feet too much before he stood in front of Gerard, presenting himself with his hands on his hips, hoping that his strip had done nothing more than make his Master want him as much as Frank wanted to be dragged off to bed and fucked senseless.

 

Gerard was all but about to say something to the boy about what he had done, but his attention was pulled from the words on his tongue, mouth hanging open while he pointed at what he saw Frank had done.

 

“What interesting socks you are wearing, boy.” Gerard cocked his head to one side, taking in the fact that Frank was all but naked bar his socks. The socks that were knee high and black and ribbed cotton. One had slipped down past his knee, but they still hugged his legs in the best way possible for Gerard.

 

“Oh, these...I- Frank stammered, a deep blush blossoming on his face and ears as he suddenly remembered that he had put them on this morning. Bought them too. They had been a complete impulse buy on one of his lunch breaks. Frank had seen them and immediately thought that his Master would like them. but now Frank wasn’t so sure as he stood awkwardly in front of Gerard, more nervous about the socks than the fact that he was practically naked, “I forgot I put these on.”   
  
“Don’t take them off,” Gerard spoke quickly, holding a hand out to stop Frank when he went to pull them down and hide them, “You look more than delectable in them. Definitely a sight for sore eyes.”   
  
“Th-thank you, sir?” Frank said with uncertainty, not sure whether to take the compliment when he still felt like he should take them off to save himself the embarrassment he was putting himself through.

 

“Are you asking me or telling me thank you?” Gerard quirked an eyebrow up at Frank, finding him somewhat adorable and humorous at the same time because of his current predicament, “You don’t seem to have a full grasp on this evening now, do you?”   
  
“I do,” Frank nodded before he took tentative steps towards his Master, not wanting to fall over anything in the process of trying to look seductive and more than tempting for Gerard, “I came home and wanted to make you happy, sir. I’m happy so you, you deserve to be happy.”   
  
“I have been more than content with my evening,” Gerard admitted as Frank came up to where he had made him sit minutes before. He stopped Frank from straddling him when he saw the purple bruise on his hip, “My main concern right now is why you have a bruise on your hip, boy…”   
  
“I-” Frank stuttered, looking down to see Gerard’s thumb circling the fresh injury, making Frank bite his lip at the spike of dulled down pain at the spot on him, “I fell out of the Uber.”   
  
“Did you now, boy?” Gerard questioned, looking at Frank, wondering what he had even done this evening to make himself fall out of a car instead of getting out of it like anyone could do. Drinking heavily of course, “So I take it you had a good evening with the work crew, then?”   
  
Frank nodded, giggling when he remembered on thing from his night out which had mentally scarred him earlier. Now it was just funny and Frank didn’t stop himself when he blurted it out, “Derek ended up bumping and grinding with James.”   
  
“Fascinating,” Gerard remarked. His hand was still on Frank’s hip, squeezing firmly to make the boy pay attention to him instead of where his soaked mind was wandering off to, “What I wouldn’t give to see you grinding against me, ah-” Gerard stopped Frank when he took that as a cue to get onto his Master’s lap, only wanting to give him what he said he wanted, “That wasn’t an order, boy. My my, you do become keen when you get yourself into this state, don’t you?”

 

“But I came home. Just for you,” Frank purred, finally getting into Gerard’s lap as gracefully as he could do right now which in fact wasn’t that graceful at all. He sat himself comfortably close against Gerard’s chest, tapping his finger against Master’s nose. Frank knew he could get what he wanted if he laid on the charm thickly, and he had that in abundance now that he was sloshed and perched naked against his Master who was holding onto his hips to keep him upright, “I came home to make you happy in, in whatever way you see fit for me, sir.”

 

“Is that so?” Gerard queried, looking into his sub's glazed eyes, watching him nod more times than was necessary before Frank planted a kiss right on his Master’s lips, going straight into it with his tongue lapping against Gerard’s bottom lip. Gerard kissed back, tasting the insipid concoction of what Frank had been drinking on his lips and breath before he pushed Frank away, holding him still on his lap while he tried to keep eye contact with the drunk boy, “Well then, you want to make me happy?”   
  
“Oh yes, sir.” Frank purred out, wrapping his arms around Gerard’s neck, smiling at him crookedly before going to kiss his neck, only pouting like a child when Gerard pulled him away.

 

“And you want me?” Gerard continued to ask, feeling Frank try to push with his hips as proof that he really did want him right now, “Well then, why don’t you give me some dirty talk if you want me so bad.”   
  
“D-dirty talk,” Frank stammered, not expecting Gerard to request anything like that from him, especially seeing as he had never asked him to do it before. Frank had just assumed that he could win Gerard over with the strip he had done and the way that he had been oh so wanting on his Master’s lap. How could Gerard turn him down now when he was more than ready to go and very naked bar the socks that he still wore, “Wh- okay.”

 

“If you can dirty talk then you prove to me that you are not too drunk to copulate,” Gerard said firmly, wanting to test Frank because there was no way that he was going to be taking advantage of his boy if he was far too inebriated to even make sound decisions, “As of right now I’m curious to know how much alcohol you poured down your neck, but if you can tempt me with you words then I will ignore all your previous actions and take you to bed instantly. Ravish you however you want me to. Do we have a deal, my prince?”

 

“Fuck yeah,” Frank nodded, licking at his lips while he prepared himself to come out with the most alluring things that would make Gerard want to take him to bed and have his sordid way with him. But Frank’s mind was clouded and his knowledge of dirty talk was nonexistent. But this was Gerard he was trying to tempt. He knew he could do this because he knew Gerard far too well and being drunk meant he was beyond confident in the fact that he would have his Master dragging him to bed in a matter of moment, “You, you’re not gonna be able to resist me once I start.”   
  
“Oh I’m sure.” Gerard agreed. 

 

“I know what you wanna hear,” Frank smiled at Gerard before pulling himself close to his ear, breathing in his ear before he spoke words that Gerard didn’t know if he had heard right.

 

“Excuse me?”   
  
“I said,” Frank spoke a little louder, thinking that Gerard must have been going deaf if he didn’t hear what he had just said, not realising that Gerard had responded like that because he was sure that Frank had just said something completely off topic, “Just nineteen percent of Americans say they can trust the federal government always or most of the time. That’s among the lowest in over fifty years.”   
  
“Yes, that’s what I thought you said…” Gerard frowned while Frank smirked, pulling himself in closer again, rolling his hips against Gerard, “Why?”

 

“I know what you like,” Frank slurred out, panting in his Master’s ear, thinking that this was going phenomenally well right now, “People in countries with sig-significant Muslim populations express intense and overwhelmingly negative views of ISIS.”   
  
“Are you okay, Frank?” Gerard had to ask because clearly the boy had either misheard him or thought that this was the kind of thing that got him aroused, which it didn’t.

 

“We’ll both be more than okay soon,” Frank insisted, even as Gerard watched him with a look of curiosity and concern on his face over the boy’s choice topics to talk about, “Because as of December 29th, Congress passed one hundred and thirteen measures that have been signed into law. That’s a big amount.” Frank enunciated the word big in an attempt to get his Master going.

 

“Frank, stop,” Gerard spoke softly, holding Frank’s sides as he pushed him back a little on his lap, “I think that’s enough for now.”   
  
“Did I get you going?” Frank asked as Gerard slid him off his lap and onto the sofa. He sighed contently, stretching out against the upholstery before he felt Gerard sliding his arms under him, picking him up with a grunt. “Are you taking me to bed?”   
  
“Yes, Frank I am,” Gerard nodded as he carried the boy towards the stairs, treading carefully as he climbed them with Frank in his arms like some overly soused bride, “I am taking you to bed.”   
  
“We are going to have the best sex, ever,” Frank had to go and say, even as his eyes involuntarily grew heavier. Being in Gerard’s arms was so comforting and safe. Being drunk as well helped to tip him towards falling asleep as Gerard got him to the top of the stairs.

 

“And that’s because Conservatives gravitate towards Fox News.” Gerard went and threw in a fact seeing as Frank had already tried to get into his pants with political statistics. Frank let out a low and clearly drunk powered moan in his Master’s arms, not even realising that he had been put into bed because before he even got to his room, he was passed out asleep and snoring in Gerard’s arms.


	19. Chapter 17: Surrounded by Wood That's Bigger Than Me and Feeling Nervous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been busy so sorry for the wait. We are here though so please, let's carry on with the story.
> 
> Any errors, apologies, but we think we got them all :)

Frank sat at his desk beside Derek in silence, working on a spreed-sheet as he listened to The Strokes with one earbud in, eyes scanning lazily over the numbers and data that he’d gone over multiple times.

 

“Frank?” Frank jumped and turned to look at Gerard in the doorway with a strained smile, dressed in his crisp blue suit despite it looking just as good on him- it wasn’t the same without the usual orange hair that contrasted so well, “Can you join me for a moment?”

 

“Oh, sure.” Frank smiled as he paused his music, put his phone in his pocket and got out of his chair, walking out into the hallway where Gerard was standing.

 

“So, I doubt you’ve heard but Hayley’s contract with us has ended considering she was temporary and we’ve found a suitable replacement to take over our lovely front desk right here outside my office.”

 

Frank looked at the large white desk and the colourful abstract painting behind it with a raised eyebrow, “...Yeah?”

 

“You, my boy.” Gerard’s smile widened but Frank could see he looked paler than usual, “I’m offering you a promotion.”

 

“Wh-” Frank’s eyes widened as his head whipped up again and he looked at Gerard, “Me?”

 

“You’ve been doing splendidly as my assistant, Frank. And I feel like you need a bit more of a challenge.” Gerard explained, “So as well as being my assistant, you could take over Hayley’s duties as the receptionist or secretary, whatever title you prefer.”

 

“Wow…” Frank muttered softly, “I wasn’t expecting that.”

 

“There’s a pay increase too, considering you’ll be working for two so to speak.” Gerard smiled, “It’s up to you if you want to take it, though.”

 

“I- So- So I’d be here at this desk?” Frank frowned, “My- My own desk…”

 

“Yes, boy.” Gerard smiled, watching as Frank cautiously walked around his boss and around the high desk, sitting himself in the black leather chair. He wheeled himself closer to the computer and then looked up at Gerard with a sheepish smile, “You look good.”

 

“I’m in my natural environment,” Frank began, watching Gerard’s brows furrow, “Surrounded by wood that’s bigger than me and feeling nervous.”

 

“Abhorrent.” Gerard narrowed his eyes despite the smirk on his lips, “So, what do you think?”

 

“I’m in.” Frank smiled brightly a Gerard’s face flashed with relief, “Should I move all my stuff over?”

 

“You do that. Get settled and break the news to your office-mate. He’s taken a shine to you after your bonding on Tuesday. I’m just glad he was too inebriated to remember much of our interaction.”

 

Frank grimaced at the mention of the evening as he slid out of his seat, nodding, “You’re not alone there.”

 

“Go on. I have my Skype interview with Miss la Roche soon so I will be preoccupied until about two this afternoon.”

 

“Yes, sir.” Frank smiled, watching Gerard turn and walk into his office, closing the door behind him when Frank exhaled and slowly walked into the office where Derek was staring at him.

 

“So? What happened? Are you in the doghouse for somethin’?” Derek pried casually, frowning in concern over his colleague. Frank let out a groan as Derek’s care over him only made him feel worse.

 

“Well no. I- um- Well, I…” Frank scowled as he began packing his stuff up from his desk into his bag.

 

“You’ve been sacked?” Derek asked in outrage, taking Frank’s packing in the opposite direction, “I swear to God-”

 

“No, no dude, relax.” Frank smiled as he continued packing files, “I’ve been promoted.”

 

“P…” Derek trailed off, “You?”

 

“It seems so.” Frank tried to resist the urge to grimace, “I’m just as surprised as you are, man.”

 

“I doubt that…” Derek frowned, “You haven’t even been here that long. What did he promote you to?”

 

“Just the receptionist.” Frank tried to downplay his success, “I do half of the stuff already so it’s no biggie. It’s just that I’m moving and answering the phone, really.”

 

“I guess.” Derek frowned as Frank straightened up and looked at him, “I’m- Well, besides my palpable surprise, I’m glad you’re doing well here.”

 

“So am I.” Frank muttered, his agreement tinted with genuine honesty, “I’ll only be outside that door, though. I’m not abandoning you.”

 

Derek smiled, running a finger over his moustache before his hand ran through the brown curls of his fringe that Frank had clipped back with Hello Kitty clips as a joke, “Yeah, you better not.”

 

“Promise.” Frank chuckled as he scooped his bag up in his arms and walked back to his desk, smiling brightly as he unpacked his stuff slowly.

 

He sat down at his desk and pulled his bag onto his lap, pulling out everything from files to nicnacs that he had used to decorate his old desk. He set the photoframe down beside his computer and looked at the photo of his grandfather with a smile before putting the figurine of General Grievous beside it. He neatened everything around him before logging into his account on the computer.

 

Frank sat there for hours as he went through his work, the new surroundings and Gerard’s pride in him seemed to have sparked the fire under him that he needed to get things done. He smiled, listening vaguely to the sounds of the office, the soft chattering of everyone in the far office but no Gerard. Frank knew he was in an interview but he was genuinely surprised that he couldn’t even heard a raised pitch to his boss’ voice.

 

A few more minutes passed of Frank typing away when Gerard’s door opened, signalling that his interview was done. Frank got up- getting out of his chair with all intents and purposes to go and see Gerard when he heard someone calling him. He cursed internally, knowing the sound too well, and he turned on his heels.

 

“Frank?”

 

His eyes landing on Josh in the doorway of the large office where his own small desk resided. He looked at the submissive for a moment with Josh dressed in his tight black pants and a pink shirt that matched his hair- it was definitely new and Frank surmised it was a gift from his new Master.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Sarah needs your help with the spreadsheets for last week.” Josh smiled and Frank offered one back as he got up and crossed the hallway, trying not to scowl at the back of Josh’s head after he and Josh had called it peace between them. He pushed his annoyance back down, walking into the large office filled with cubicles and predominant  faces that he knew somewhat better than he had on Monday.

 

“Hey, tiny dancer.” Pete chuckled and Frank scowled at his new nickname that he had somehow accrued from his one and only time going out with his coworkers.

 

“Shut it, Wentz.” Frank muttered as he walked over to Sarah, ignoring her usual blue-eyed scowl at him before she launched into her hissy about the pages in her hands and all Frank wanted to do was flick the porkpie hat from her head and punch a hole through it. Rather the hat than her face.

 

Frank leaned over her, his eyes on the spreadsheets when he heard a loud buzz and the front door opening, realising the front door and front office was unmanned. He jumped up when he also realised Gerard would have his hide for it. He frowned and straightened up, shuffling to the door of the large office to see a delivery guy in his blue overalls and cap.

 

They locked eyes for a minute and he crossed the hallway, standing in the door as Frank stepped away a fraction.

 

“I’m looking for a Mister… Iero?” The delivery guy stated as he lifted his cap a bit, frowning at the last name as he scratched his head with the end of his pen.

 

“Why?” Frank frowned and the guy pulled out a large bouquet of roses that Frank hadn’t noticed beforehand, he eyed the dark red, bright yellow and white roses.

 

“This is for him.” The guy replied as Frank’s cheeks went pink, listening to the whistles and guffaws of his coworkers behind him, some of them standing up to see.

 

“Yeah, that’s me.” Frank sighed, stepping closer, “I’m Frank Iero.”

 

“These are for you.” He muttered and held out his clipboard and a pen. Frank scowled, signing on the page before he took the large arrangement of roses and looked at them, hearing everyone chuckle.

 

He turned, seeing Pete grinning back and wiggling his eyebrows, “Shut up!”

 

“Who’s it from?” Josh asked curiously and Frank shrugged, looking for a card of sorts. He pulled the small piece of card from within the bouquet and read through it, frowning, “It doesn’t say who.”

 

“What does it say?” Patrick came to stand beside Frank, quickly, rearranging his glasses, reading over Frank’s arm, “ _Here’s your big gesture, I love you_.”

 

“Hey!” Frank turned, his cheeks flushing even more, hearing everyone ‘ooh’ after Patrick had read out what was on the small note. He scowled, his ears warming up as he buried his head into the floral bouquet and walked out, leaving his childish coworkers behind. He sighed as he walked out and set the flowers on the top of his desk gently, laying them down carefully. He turned and wandered over to Gerard's door before he knocked lightly despite it being open.

 

“Enter.”

 

Frank smiled, opening the door as he stepped in, “Hi, sir.”

 

“What can I assist you with, my boy?” Gerard looked up from his laptop with a small smile that didn’t quite reach his flat eyes.

 

“Did- Did you send me flowers?” Frank asked as he closed the door a fraction more and stepped further into the office.

 

“I haven't the foggiest idea what you're talking about.” Gerard replied simply, looking back at his work as he typed.

 

“You… You didn't send me roses?” Frank frowned and Gerard let out an exasperated sigh and looked up from his work again.

 

“Frank, I didn’t, okay? I’m growing tired of your incessant questioning.” Gerard snapped loudly and Frank blanched, looking down as a frown set in his brows, “What flowers?”

 

“They’re… On my desk.” Frank gestured over his shoulder with his thumb with a shrug. Gerard let out another pointed sigh as he got up, wiping his forehead as he scowled. Frank gestured to his desk where he noted some of his coworkers were standing and staring at his bouquet trying to figure out who they were from. Gerard walked out of his office slowly and stood near the desk, still frowning profusely as he took a shaky breath in.

 

“Sir?” Frank took a tentative step closer, “Are you alright?”

 

“I’m… Fine.” Gerard muttered, closing his eyes, “Just…”

 

Frank watched it happen in slow-motion, the entire moment hanging on way too long as he looked at his Master, watching as Gerard stumbled somewhat and fell. Frank reached out as his Boss keeled over, eyes rolling back into his head, as Frank grunted under the dead weight.

 

Gerard didn’t move despite Frank shaking him somewhat, panic rolling over him in a wave as he set Gerard down on the floor, crouching beside him as he tapped Gerard’s cheek, “Sir?”

 

“Get Lindsey!” Derek called as Frank noted just how clammy and cold Gerard’s skin was under his touch. Frank looked up as someone- Pete- ran off for Lindsey as Derek stood by Frank, who was stood back in shock, eyes wide and unable to move.

 

Lindsey came out, eyes wide and barefoot despite the rest of her appearance still so business-formal. She suddenly ran over, looking at Frank insistently.

 

“Go and get his bag, Frank. You should know this.” Lindsey frowned and her words were sharper than Frank had imagined and he knew it was more like ‘you’re his sub’ than ‘you’re his assistant’ but Frank had no idea what bag. Lindsey looked at Cara, who was already up before she ran onto Gerard’s office and began rummaging through his desk before she returned with a small black pouch.

 

Frank watched as Lindsey unzipped the small black bag and pulled out a syringe and a vial, filling the needle with the clear liquid as someone- Patrick- pulled Gerard’s shirt up for her. Frank watched Bob with his fingers on Gerard’s wrist, keeping his pulse.

 

“It’s so fast but it’s still full.” He commented as Lindsey stabbed the needle right in Gerard’s side of his stomach before pushing down on the plunger.

 

She removed the needle and set it down, brushing Gerard’s hair from his face softly as he turned and looked at Rob, “Can you get the Coke from my office in my drawer, he’ll need some sugar when he comes too.”

 

“On it.” Rob breathed as he hurried off and she turned her wrathful gaze back to Frank.

 

“Did he eat today?”

 

“Wh- I- Um…” Frank frowned, “He had breakfast this morning but he had an interview during lunch so no- I- I don’t think so…”

 

“Why the fuck did you let him skip meals like this, Frank?” Lindsey snapped when Derek cleared his throat.

 

“Frank, bud? Did you know about his condition?” Derek asked and Lindsey looked between them.

 

“He’s Gerard’s full-time assistant, surely he should-”

 

“What condition?” Frank interrupted Lindsey’s fuming as he looked at Gerard with a worry so deepseated that it began to shake his knees.

 

“He’s diabetic, kid.” Derek replied simply, “Has to give himself injections a half an hour before every meal and always keeps himself super healthy. You’ve never noticed?”

 

“He’s disappeared before meals but… I never…” Frank pushed back the tears, “He didn’t tell me.”

 

“His body doesn’t produce much- if any at all- of insulin so he has to prick his finger and check and manually give himself glucose and keep his blood sugar up.” Lindsey sighed, sitting on her knees beside her husband, “He probably forgot. Silly old fool.”

 

“I- I’m so sorry…” Frank muttered as Lindsey instructed everyone to go back to work and give Gerard some space. The only people remaining were the two of them and Derek who was still beside Frank- a pillar he was now using for physical support as he stared down at his somewhat unconscious Master.

 

“Come here and prop his head up.” Lindsey looked at Frank who nodded, dropping down onto the floor before he carefully lifted Gerard’s head up and lay it down in his lap, his stomach churning uncomfortably.

  


“Wait until he comes to and then you and Derek put him in the armchair in his office. He needs to rest.” Lindsey instructed as she got up and dusted off the knees of her tight black work slacks, “And he needs to drink that soda.”

 

“Yes ma’am.” Derek muttered as Lindsey picked up the black pouch on the floor and packed everything away before she went to return everything to it's place.

 

“Fuck…” Frank muttered under his breath as he watched her walking back to her office.

 

“Her husband just had a hypoglycemia moment and she's going back to work?” Derek watched her door to her office close somewhat before he looked at Frank with the same frown.

 

“I think she's trying to run the ship while he's down. Save face and be strong, y'know? She knows we've got him and he'll be okay. I don't think Gerard would want her to fuss over his mistake anyway.” Frank sighed, looking down at Gerard with a scowl as the older man let out a soft groan, “Oh, thank God.”

 

“He's alive.” Derek seemed just as relieved as Gerard stirred, groaning as a weak hand ran over his face.

 

“Frank?”

 

“I'm right here, sir.” Frank withheld the urge to both cry and hug his boss as he offered him a weak smile, “And Derek.”

 

“Ah.” Gerard croaked out when Derek came closer and helped Frank get their boss into a semblance of an upright sitting position. They slowly helped him stand before the three of them ambled back into Gerard's office, the two grunting under Gerard's relayed weight.

Frank lowered his Master into the leather armchair, watching his head roll back on his shoulders. Derek appeared then with the sofa in his hand and a straw in the other.

 

“I got it.” Frank offered as he took the can, “Don't stress.”

 

“You sure?” Derek eyed Gerard warily, “He can be so stubborn.”

 

“Mister Zanetti, I'm quite alright.” Gerard muttered without opening his eyes, “I'm in no position to argue at this moment, as it were.”

 

“Fine. Yeah.” Derek looked his boss over one more time before he crossed the office and walked into his own, closing the door. Frank stepped closer, holding the Coke out as Gerard took a long sip.

 

“I seriously can't believe you-”

 

“I suspect Lindsey isn't impressed.” Gerard cut Frank off as he swallowed a small sip of the fizzy drink.

 

“Well, no.” Frank scowled heatedly at his boss, “She isn't. And neither am I.”

 

“I would think not.” Gerard replied, a frown knitting in his brows, “I must say, I- it isn't like me to forget. I suppose it was merely one of those days where one has too much on their plate.”

 

“Too much on their plate?!” Frank sputtered, “You fainted! You could have died! And I didn't know what the fuck was happening-”

 

“Ah, you got my flowers.” Gerard's smile was meek as he looked up at Frank and took another, larger, sip of Coke, “I remember now.”

 

“So they were from you?” Frank's own brows knitted together, “You said-”

 

“A symptom of low blood sugar would be erratic confusion and irritability, Frank.” Gerard explained as he slid down in the chair and lay his head over the backrest, “I was in no frame of mind to discuss flowers I had ordered the day before.”

 

“Okay, just so I know for the future… what other symptoms are there?” Frank asked as he forced his boss to take another small sip of soda.

 

“Well, I'd feel shaky and weak, for starters.” Gerard explained, “Skin is pale, cold and clammy to the touch. Irrational behaviour, rapid but full and pounding pulse as well. And then loss of consciousness.”

 

“And you felt all of that and didn't think to say anything?” Frank asked, somewhat bewildered at Gerard's nonchalance to his own health.

 

“Irrational behaviour. I thought I was fine and I was just stressed.” Gerard shrugged, “It didn't occur to me that I hadn't eaten.”

 

“Is this why you vanish when I make dinner? Why you wait to eat sometimes?” Frank asked as he tried to piece everything together, “It really wasn't because of my food, then?”

 

“Injections before every meal, half an hour usually. Or any big meal anyway.”

 

“Why didn't you tell me you had this condition, though? And not just from the standpoint of your personal assistant,” Frank's voice dropped, “But as someone who loves you.”

 

“Slipped my mind, boy.” Gerard frowned, “I thought I had shared it ages ago and every time I disappeared, I thought that perhaps you'd forgotten why seeing as you don't have it yourself.”

 

“Well, I didn't know.” Frank looked down, “And when it happened, I- I didn't know what to do. I panicked and- and I felt useless. Even Lindsey seemed so shocked that I had no idea. She was appalled at me and the way I acted.”

 

“Oh, Lindsey is just as hard-headed and tenacious as ever. You should know that, God forbid. She's looking out for me despite the fact that sometimes I don't deserve it.”

 

“You should really go home.” Frank offered, “I'm sure Lindsey would want you to get some rest.”

 

“Oh no,” Gerard straightened up, “most unnecessary. I'll be as right as rain in no time. It's not like I'm exhausted from a seizure, my boy. Once the glucose raises my blood sugar, I'll be back to normal.”

 

“How can you be so sure?” Frank narrowed his eyes suspiciously as Gerard offered him a weak smile.

 

“Because I've lived with this all my life, my boy. I know what I'm doing.” Gerard chuckled, “And don't look so forlorn. I'm fine.”

 

“I just wish I could help.”

 

“If you want to help me then perhaps now would be a marvelous time for me to eat once I've regained the strength in my hands.” Gerard cleared his throat, “Have you eaten, boy?”

 

“Yes, sir.” Frank nodded as Gerard shakily took the tin of soda from him and took a sip, flexing his free hand as it trembled, “I had a sandwich earlier.”

 

“Good boy.” Gerard nodded, “Why don't you stay by me instead? I'll send someone else on a food run.”

 

“Josh looked eager to help you.” Frank admitted as he turned his nose up, “You're not even conscious and he's kissing your ass.”

 

“Well, alright.” Gerard sighed, “If he's up for it then he's welcome to go.”

 

“What can we get for you, sir?” Frank asked as he grabbed a post-it note and a pen, grinning for theatrics as Gerard eyed his enthusiasm to get rid of the other submissive.

 

“Anything with bacon and mayonnaise from the sandwich shop on 3rd.” Gerard waved a hand, “And a fruit juice of sorts. Buyer's choice.”

 

Frank scribbled everything down on the bright yellow paper before tearing it off and walking out, he walked across the hallway to see Josh standing in the doorway nervously.

 

“How is he?” He asked, his big brown eyes filled with heavy concern.

 

“Awake. Alive.” Frank smiled as he watched everyone in the office sigh a collective breath of relief. Frank looked at Josh, “You up for a run?”

 

“What does he need?”

 

Frank handed the note over and Josh looked through it before nodding, walking over to his desk to collect his things, “Oh hey. Mind getting me something?”

 

Josh looked up as he grabbed his keys, smiling as he walked back over, his huge grin still unwavering, “You'd trust me with your food, Iero?”

 

Frank narrowed his eyes as he walked with Josh through the hallway, “About as much as I trust Goldilocks with the perfect porridge, Dun.”

 

Josh merely chuckled as they got to the front door, “Then what?”

 

“Just… A candy bar maybe?” Frank shrugged, “Something wrapped so you can't spit on it.”

 

“You think I'd spit on your food?” Josh frowned as he opened the door and Frank shrugged.

 

“I dunno. I'd spit on yours, though.”


	20. Chapter 19: Honestly, I Don't Think Your Dick is Nobler Than You, Sir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. My co writer has been on holiday with their boyfriend and they had very little if no signal. But we are here now with an update so I hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> Any errors, apologies, but we think we got them all :)

“Are- Sir, I mean…” Frank dropped his hand somewhat as he stared down at Gerard’s blonde scalp, flexing his black-gloved hand around the thin brush “Are you sure about this?”

 

“About the color or my choice of applicants?” Gerard asked as he crossed one leg over and looked at Frank in the small hand mirror with a reassuring smile, “Because I am rather certain of both of my choices, as it were. Both in colour and in who I have chosen to apply it.”

 

“But what if I mess up? Then your hair will be fucked for who knows how long? What about public image and all that? This is a bit of a gamble, isn’t it?”

 

“Our entire relationship is a game of roulette, is it not?” Gerard countered with a dismissive wave of his hand as Frank carefully stirred the orange goop in the small black bowl in his hand, “Believe me, my hair is in perfect hands.”

 

“Fine.” Frank gave the slowly-developing mixture one more stir before he scooped some of it up and brushed it down the middle parting of Gerard’s hair.

 

“I can see your natural hair colour.” Frank commented as he spied some of the light chestnut colour growing at his Master’s roots, “It’s nice.”

 

“I suppose, perhaps it is.” Gerard looked at Frank in the mirror again and smiled, “Although I much prefer this shade.”

 

“I love the orange.” Frank murmured as he smeared the bright vermilion colour over Gerard’s blond hair before working it in with his fingers, smushing it around before he moved the evenly coated piece aside and repeated the process, humming to himself what sounded like a very static version of an old Smashing Pumpkins song.

 

“You like the Pumpkins?” Gerard asked airily, “I pegged you more as a punk-related Sonic Youth boy than a Corgan fan.”

 

“I- I…” Frank’s fluttered and he swallowed, “I forget that you know shit about music sometimes. I never hear you listen to music or anything.”

 

“I get a bit busy and focused lately but I used to live in my vinyls when I was your age. Tyler and I were always at concerts and saving up for some obscure band’s album.”

 

“I just… I don’t see it.” Frank worked his hands systematically through his Master’s hair, “What would your favourite band be, sir?”

 

“Funnily enough I still hold a soft spot for my youth and the music I listened to then.” Gerard chuckled merrily, “Despite my respite of usually listening to classical music I loved Nine Inch Nails, Iggy Pop and Smashing Pumpkins. But then again I also liked Talking Heads, Chili Peppers and The Stones. It varies but I can’t deny the good old days of proper music that physically hurt your ears and made your veins thrum like a good thrashing would.”

 

“But your favourite band…?” Frank questioned a second time, biting his lip as he dolloped more of the dye onto Gerard’s head and began to massage it in.

 

“I’d have to give it to the Beatles, though. With Guns ‘n Roses and The White Stripes being a close second.”

 

“Interesting.” Frank smiled, running the orange dye over the sides of Gerard’s hair slowly along his hairline, “I like.”

 

“And yours, my boy?”

 

“Favourite is definitely Korn. And then I think…” He frowned, “The Misfits and Marilyn Manson.”

 

“I met him, y’know.” Gerard smiled somewhat, “Very intelligent man.”

 

Frank sputtered, almost dropping the somewhat empty bowl in his hands as his eyes widened and he stared at the side of his Master’s smug face, “You- Wh- What?”

 

“In my first year in Congress.” Gerard continued as he closed the towel around his shoulders and swapped one leg over the other, sitting up in the chair in his large expanse of a bathroom.

 

Frank set the bowl and brush down in the white porcelain sink and pulled off his gloves. He grabbed a wet face cloth and began swiping over some of the spots of dye that looked far too messy, “How did you manage to get that right?”

 

“I was sitting outside one day having breakfast and working on my speech when they asked me to move to a different table. I kicked up a fuss, being as comfortable and set up as I was, and demanded to see who it was who so brazenly was kicking me from my seat and there he was. He was so impressed by my tenacity that he offered for me to join him and we spent the rest of the morning discussing politics and anything else we could think of.”

 

“Holy shit.” Frank whispered softly as he ran the rag under water and wrung it out, “That’s singlehandedly the best story I’ve ever heard. And that includes me breaking Ryan’s nose on a movie date.”

 

“I beg your pardon?”

 

“I….” Frank trailed off, scowling at himself and cursing internally, “It was our second or third date and I tried to pull ‘the move’ and went too far into it as he went forward to grab his popcorn and I elbowed him in the nose.”

 

“Of course you did.” Gerard seemed way too amused and enamoured with the idea as Frank cleaned up, “Now while this all sets, why don’t you fix my hands for me?”

 

“You know I’d never say no to touching your hands, sir.” Frank smiled as a soft blush tinted his cheeks. Gerard got up from the chair and smiled, noting how Frank was still staring at his hands for far too long, biting his lip.

 

“Where would you prefer to work?”

 

“Wherever Lindsey won’t kill me.” Frank admitted sheepishly as he walked out of the bathroom and into Gerard’s bedroom behind his Master.

 

“A solid work surface would be best. The dining room table should suffice, I think.” Gerard replied as he shed the towel from his shoulders and hung it on a hook on the bathroom door, “You collect what you need and I’ll meet you there.”

 

“Yes, sir.” Frank replied as he watched Gerard walk out of his bedroom and disappear into the hall. Frank took a moment, sucking in a breath as he rubbed a spot of orange stain on his wrist before he walked to Gerard’s chest of drawers and grabbed what he needed, grabbing another small towel from the bathroom and tucking it under his arm before he descended the stairs.

 

Frank walked to the dining room where Gerard sat patiently at the table, hands clasped in a perfect tented form, eyes on his submissive.

 

“I got you a bowl of warm water in the meantime.” Gerard gestured to the glass bowl that had steam curling from it with a smile and Frank uttered a soft ‘thank you, sir’ as he set everything down, laying down a towel before he spread out the tools he needed and sat across from his Master, leaning over the table with his knees on the chair like last time.

 

Frank took Gerard’s hands in his and lowered them into the water to soak, smiling as Gerard’s skin submerged in the water and he drew soft traces over his Master’s visible veins.

 

“How long am I sitting like this, my prince?” Gerard asked simply despite knowing the answer considering he had shown Frank how to do this more than once.

 

“Several minutes, Master.” Frank replied, still tracing over the light bluish-purple tracks, “Ten perhaps?”

 

“Alright.” Gerard smiled, “Since we have time to spare, tell me something, boy?”

 

“What would you like to know, sir?” Frank looked up with a curious smile at Gerard, who was frowning back in thought.

 

“What hobbies have you had? Things that you enjoy or used to.”

 

“Well, I used to love photography and writing, which is why I joined the newspaper. I liked cooking before Ryan ruined it for me. As a kid I enjoyed building and painting model airplanes and comic books.” Frank shrugged, “At one point I was really into collecting coins too. My grandfather started a coin collection from when he was my age and had so many and I used to help him clean them and stuff.”

 

“Fascinating.” Gerard smiled, “Did you like to read?”

 

“Love it.” Frank smiled, “But not all the time. I have to be in the right mood.”

 

“What do you like to read? Besides comic books, as it were.” Gerard chuckled as he turned his hands over a couple times in the water, palms up.

 

“I loved crime books and biographies at one point,” Frank smiled “But I also love science fiction nonsense like Goosebumps and Animorphs and shit.”

 

“I enjoyed Goosebumps as well.” Gerard smiled, “But also poetry and old soppy works. All of the gothic stuff that make you sad.”

 

“You like Poe?” Frank looked up with a smile as he took Gerard’s hands in his and dried them off on a towel before he picked up a small brush and began scrubbing his Master’s nails.

 

“Naturally. How much of his work do you know, boy?”

 

“We studied him in school in my senior year and I remember a lot but I’m shit with remembering the names of the stories.” Frank admitted as he moved from one hand to the other, scrubbing Gerard’s nails firmly.

 

“What were they about?” Gerard pried curiously, “I know Poe inside and out.”

 

“Well, I remember The Raven was a favourite of mine.” Frank smiled, “That’s the only title I remember. But the other I really enjoyed was about this guy who tries to convince the reader that he’s sane but he’s talking about a murder he committed.”

 

“The Tell-Tale Heart.” Gerard smiled as Frank picked up a long metal tool and began to gently clean underneath his Master’s nails despite knowing they were usually in pristine condition but he also liked to be thorough, “An interesting work, I will admit.”

 

“What about you, sir?” Frank looked up for a split second at his Master before he continued cleaning, “Which of Poe’s works do you enjoy most?”

 

“It’s a simultaneous toss-up between two.” Gerard inspected his hand once Frank had finished it, “Between The Black Cat and… The Murders in the Rue Morgue.”

 

“I don’t remember those.” Frank admitted as he scraped under Gerard’s thumb carefully before setting the tool down. He rinsed Gerard’s hands in the water again, washing his hands with a pink bar of soap that smelled faintly like roses.

 

“The Rue Morgue is a detective story, one of the first ever published in fact,” Gerard dried his hands again as Frank picked up the nail clippers and took one of Gerard’s hands in his, “Poe referred to this story as one of his tales of ratiocination. About a man in Paris ho solves the mystery of the brutal murder of two women. It’s very interesting.”

 

“It sounds cool.” Frank smiled as he carefully clipped Gerard’s nails over the towel, snipping them down to the length he kne his Master preferred, “And the other one?”

 

“The Black Cat is usually used in a study of Guilt much like your Tell-Tale Heart. In both, a murderer carefully conceals their crime and believes themselves unassailable, but eventually breaks down and reveals themselves, impelled by a nagging reminder of guilt. The Black Cat is about a condemned man who, from an early age, loved animals. He and his wife own many pets including a black cat named Pluto. The narrator kills the animal and his house catches fire afterwards.”

 

“That’s fucked up.” Frank gasped, looking up in horror, “Why the f-”

 

“He was a drinker.” Gerard nodded as Frank continued to clip, frowning in concentration as he held Gerard’s hand close to his face, “But when he returned that night to inspect his house, there was an imprint of a black cat in the wall of the house. And so on he is haunted by a cat wherever he goes and starts to fear the creature. He tries to kill it and instead kills his wife.”

 

“Jesus Christ.” Frank muttered softly as he moved on to Gerard’s left hand, clipping the nails slowly and meticulously as his brain conjured up images in his head of some old drunkard.

 

“He tries to hide her body in the wall of their cellar and days later when he’s investigated, they find nothing and he is let free. As well as the cat he kept seeing, also missing. But the police end up finding her body when the cat starts screaming from inside the wall where it’s sitting on top of her body.”

 

“Whoa…” Frank muttered softly and looked up, “That’s super creepy.” 

 

“Naturally.” Gerard smiled, “He had walled the cat but it somehow survived.”

 

“Ew.” Frank chuckled as he inspected Gerard’s left hand with a smile and set them down in front of him.

 

“Absolutely abhorrent.” Gerard nodded gravely, “That’s usually the theme with Poe.”

 

“Thoughts on Shakespeare?” Frank asked as he picked up a small blue bottle of cuticle remover and a cotton swab, pouring the gel onto the end before he ran the small white swab over Gerard’s nail beds.

 

“Shakespeare is hit and miss for me. His work has definite merit but, my lord, the man knew not of English and it sometimes annoys me.”

 

Frank let out a small chuckle at his Master’s small annoyance as he rubbed the gel into Gerard’s cuticles with his fingers, “I always preferred his sonnets to his full play works.”

 

“One of your best decisions besides dating me, I must say.” Gerard mused with a bright smile as Frank bit his lip, stifling another loud and sheepish guffaw as he grabbed the silver cuticle pusher, “Any particular favourites? And, my boy, if you mention ‘shall I compare thee to a summer’s day’, I will have to flog you.”

 

“Threat or promise?” Frank grinned up at his Master as he began pushing Gerard’s cuticles back gently, grabbing each finger between his own as Gerard eyed him wickedly.

 

“Don’t tempt me.” Gerard sighed, “Any favourites?”

 

“What are yours?” Frank retorted, “I like hearing what your thoughts are in a way. Like, what you deem a favourite.”

 

“Sonnet One-five-one.” Gerard replied, “Love is too young to know what conscience is.”

 

“How does it go?” Frank looked up curiously, “I haven’t heard that one before.”

 

“You expect me to know an entire sonnet randomly by heart, Frank?” Gerard eyed his submissive dubiously with a raised eyebrow, “You think so highly of me, one day I feel like I’ll never be good enough for the pedestal you raise me so highly upon, boy.”

 

“You won’t get pushed off of that pedestal just because you don’t know a sonnet.” Frank snorted as he put the tool down, “Hell, I don’t even know my own phone number most days.”

 

“Well, what if I did know it?” Gerard asked then as Frank picked up a small emery board and took Gerard’s hand as he began filing down and smoothing the rough edges into perfect rounds that swept parallel to Gerard’s fingertips.

 

“Do you?” Frank looked up and saw Gerard smiling at him knowingly, “Of course you do.”

 

“Of course I do.” Gerard mimicked softly, “Love is too young to know what conscience is; Yet who knows not conscience is born of love? Then, gentle cheater, urge not my amiss, Lest guilty of my faults thy sweet self prove.”

 

Frank frowned as he continued to file each of Gerard’s fingers, frowning as he felt the poem speaking directly to himself even though he wouldn’t admit it, letting his Master continue.

 

“For, tho betraying me, I do betray My nobler part to my gross body’s treason; My soul doth tell my body that he may Triumph in love; flesh stays no father reason; But rising at thy name, doth point out thee As his triumphant prize. Proud of this pride, He is contented thy poor drudge to be, To stand n thy affairs, fall by thy side. No want of conscience hold it that I call Her love for whose dear love I rise and fall.” Gerard repeated perfectly as Frank went on to his other hand and kept filing obediently.

 

“What’s it about?” Frank asked thickly, pretending to play stupid despite knowing that he knew all too well what it was about.

 

“The sonnet is about a woman who finds herself guilty of infidelity, whereas the narrator’s own sin is to betray himself by allowing his body rather than his soul to steer his actions. It’s about how the man uses what’s in his pants to guide him rather than anything else, giving in to his desires despite thinking he’s in love. Hell, the man refers to his own erection as ‘rising’ and as a ‘nobler part’ of himself which I can at least identify with.”

 

Frank couldn’t help the childish giggle that left him at his Master’s less than honourable admission. Snickering as he began buffering his Master’s nails with the large square of foam, “Oh, come off it.”

 

“Am I wrong?” Gerard looked at Frank with a cocky head and Frank paused his actions, resting his hand on the table as he thought about his answer.

 

“Honestly, I don’t think your dick is nobler than you, sir. If anything it’s completely abhorrent in comparison. Have you seen some of the things it’s put me through? I hardly consider that to be noble.”

 

“A very fair point.” Gerard hummed as Frank returned to smoothing his Master’s nails one by one, “Alright, perhaps not as noble as I thought.”

 

“Definitely not, sir.”

 

“Returning from the gutter-esque conversation…” Gerard pulled Frank’s mind out of a sordid hole, “Any sonnets?”

 

“I liked Dr. Seuss.” Frank looked up, “Not a sonnet but it does count as poetry, even if it’s childish.”

 

Gerard raised an eyebrow again, chuckling at his submissive as the latter set the buffering sponge down, “There’s nothing wrong with Seuss. He was highly intelligent, a bit daft perhaps.”

 

“Completely whack.” Frank snorted as he picked up a bottle of hand lotion and opened it, squirting some of the white cream into his palm. He ran it over his palms before he took each of Gerard’s hands and rubbed the moisturiser into his pale skin.

 

“He was a wise man, though, boy.” Gerard replied sternly.

 

“How so?” Frank asked as he repeated the action with Gerard’s other hand slowly before he massaged them both with firm but slow circles in a way he knew Gerard liked.

 

“You have brains in your head, you have feet in your shoes, you can steer yourself in any direction you choose.” Gerard stated simply as Frank let go of his hands and looked at him in surprise.

 

“He said that?” Frank’s eyebrows rose, “Wow.”

 

“If that’s not inspirational then I don’t know how to help you, boy.” Gerard smiled as he rubbed the extra lotion into his hands before inspecting his hands.

 

“So?” Frank sat back on his chair, ignoring the ache in his knees as he waited for the verdict.

 

“Perfect, my boy. Very well done.” Gerard looked up, “How’s the dye looking?”

 

Frank looked up at Gerard’s head at the bright orange that had slicked his Master’s locks back in a somehow seductive look, as though it were wet with gel rather than hairdye, “Very bright. ‘S good, sir.”

 

“How long to wait still?” Gerard looked down at his watch, “I’d say another twenty minutes, what do you say, boy?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“How about some coffee?” Gerard smiled, “My treat.”

 

“In a heartbeat, sir.”


	21. Chapter 20: Trust Me, I Know That Nothing Has Changed Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the chapter comes an overwhelming sense of pride because not long ago something like this would have had me panicking and closing up. Fast forward to now though and there was nerves, but nerves of a different kind mixed up with pride because I actually did it and even did it while Parker was away. I hope you enjoy this chapter because honestly it may have been a little too much fun to write 
> 
> Any errors, apologies, but we think we got them all :)

“Frank?”

  
“Sorry, what?” Frank snapped his head up from what he had been focussing on, making brief eye contact with Gerard before shaking his head, “I promise I was listening, sir.”

 

“Were you now?” Gerard questioned, narrowing his eyes at the boy, not entirely convinced that Frank had actually been listening to him. Over the past day or so Frank had been getting somewhat lax with his behaviour and Gerard had tolerated it to a point. The point was getting frayed though and Gerard was beginning to get more than irritated with how Frank was all of a sudden forgetting who he was talking to. Gerard had wondered if he had been too soft on the boy recently and now he was paying the price for it. A sub that barely listened to him. A sub that forgot to speak to him correctly. A sub that scraped through his rituals today, leaving Gerard wondering what on Earth he was playing at. Did he really want to suffer the consequences of his actions?

 

Frank was showing signs that he was pushing for something, but Frank honestly hadn’t even thought that he was doing anything wrong. Gerard had been a lot softer on him recently so he had only relaxed to a degree. That degree, however, was starting to get on Gerard’s nerves and he really didn’t know what the boy was playing at today.

 

“If you were hanging on my every word then what did I say to you, boy?” Gerard questioned Frank, seeing his eyes go wide, full of panic because clearly he hadn’t been giving his Master his undivided attention.

 

“Uh,” Frank stammered, scratching his head. He knew he had been listening, but he had been away with the fairies, zoning out when he remembered something that Derek had said to him in the office which he knew he shouldn’t forget. Paying attention to Gerard though, that was something that Frank had clearly forgotten, “You were talking about how…”   
  
“Yes?” Gerard folded his arms across his chest, wondering how long it would take before Frank cracked and just admitted that he hadn’t been paying attention to him.

 

“You were saying how the maid isn’t going to be here on Wednesday so I’ll have to do a few extra things on top of my rituals?” Frank tried to sound so sure of himself. He knew Gerard had said that to him, but with how he had wandered in his head, he couldn’t remember if Gerard had mentioned that just now or ten minutes ago. Or even longer ago. Frank looked at his Master with pure panic plastered on his face, waiting to see if he had actually been subconsciously paying attention to him when he should have been focussing on him and nothing else.

 

“Nice to see you were in the room with me, boy.” Gerard said, still not convinced that Frank had been paying attention to him. He obviously had a knack for focussing while looking zoned out and not even the room, but Gerard couldn’t do anything about that. Frank had answered him correctly, even though Frank really was beginning to test his patience today.

 

“Of course I was, sir.” Frank breathed a sigh of relief, smiling nervously even though he was sure that Gerard knew he hadn’t been listening to him, “You’ve got my complete attention.”   
  
“Have I now?” Gerard narrowed his eyes at Frank, walking behind Frank who remained sat at the breakfast bar, feeling chills running down his spine because Gerard had a look on his face of pure exasperation over how he was coming across as far too casual in front of his Master, “It just came to my attention that you have been less than pedantic recently.”   
  
Frank swallowed, choosing to play innocent as Gerard came to stop on the other side of the breakfast bar, resting his hands on the surface of the bar while he looked down at his sub, gaze cold and unmoving. So much different to how he had been of late, “I can assure you I haven’t been, sir.”

 

“So did you complete what I asked you to do this morning, boy?” Gerard asked, seeing Frank’s face blanch as he realised that he hadn’t done it. He couldn’t even remember what it was that his Master had asked him to do. He had got waylaid doing his usual rituals that Gerard’s order completely slipped from his mind. 

 

Frank opened his mouth to answer, but nothing came out because he didn’t even know what to say. He couldn’t say that he had started and needed to finish because then he would have to have known what he was supposed to have been doing in the first place. Telling the truth was the only option, but the truth made Frank shrink in his seat, whole body clenching because Gerard was going to be more than furious with him for not only not doing it, but forgetting the order in the first place.

 

“From your lack of an answer I’m postulating that you forgot or just didn’t do it, am I correct, boy?” Gerard raised an eyebrow at Frank, taking note of the fear in his sub’s eyes.

 

“I didn’t mean to.” Frank said far too quietly, pulling his hands from the counter to his lap, looking down at them, avoiding eye contact with his Master.

 

“I’m sorry?” Gerard snapped back at Franks sheer lack of respect, “Is that how you speak to your Master? Do I need to teach you manners you undignified brat?”   
  
“Sorry, sir,” Frank apologised quickly, not even looking up as he wrung his hands beneath the counter, “I didn’t mean to, sir.”

 

“What has gotten into you, boy?” Gerard shook his head at the pitiful excuse of a sub that Frank seemed to have turned into, “Is there something wrong?”   
  
“What do you mean?” Frank frowned, finally looking up at his Master, confused.

 

“You’ve been less of my submissive of late,” Gerard sighed, shaking his head with despair, “Your behaviour has grown weak and you’re not exactly proving to be who you claimed you wanted to be to me.”

 

“I…’ Frank stammered for an answer, “You’ve been different recently,” He winced, hoping that Gerard would understand what he meant by his answer, “Not a bad different. I just thought that our dynamic had changed somewhat since we admitted feelings.”

 

“Is this you saying that you don’t want to be my submissive anymore?” Gerard put it out there which made Frank snap his head up straight.

 

“What? Sir, no,” Frank shook his head quickly, “Of course I want to be your sub. What makes you think that I don’t?”   
  
“Because you’ve clearly lost respect for your Master,” Gerard surmised, “If you had it then you would pull yourself together and stop acting like some defiant adolescent who believes that they won’t have to face the consequences of their actions.”   
  
“I have not lost an ounce of respect for you, sir,” Frank reassured Gerard rapidly, hoping for his Master to believe what he was saying, “I do want to be your sub. I honestly just thought that things had changed because of what we had admitted to each other.”   
  
“You think love should change everything between us?” Gerard interrogated the boy, seeing him flap out of misunderstanding as he walked to be behind Frank.

 

“I wasn’t saying that, sir.” Frank insisted even though he knew not to turn to look at his Master right now, keeping his eyes trained forward, not focussing on what he was looking at in front of him.   
  
“Do you think that I won’t put you in your place just because I love you?” Gerard’s voice dropped low as he leaned into Frank, his words right against Frank’s ear. The unmitigated dominance rang out in his Master’s voice and Frank felt a cold shiver run down his spine, spreading through his whole body as he didn’t dare move. Gerard took hold of Frank’s hair tightly, pulling his head back. Frank whimpered at the sharp pain in his scalp, feeling the submission piling over him as his insides twisted into a knot that would only loosen through whatever his Master chose to do to him. Frank locked eyes with Gerard, not wanting to say a word even though he had been questioned. Gerard pushed him forward, letting go of Frank’s hair while looking over his deviated submissive, “If you thought that then you sorely thought wrong, dog.”

 

“S-sorry, sir,” Frank mumbled out, keeping his head low even though he could feel Gerard’s fierce gaze on him, “It won’t happen again, sir.”

 

“You’re damn right it won’t, boy,” Gerard snorted at the obvious choice of words he spoke out, looking at the cowering sub still sat at the breakfast bar, “And you will remember your place. You will remember how to behave appropriately. You will remember who is in charge here, boy. Do you understand?”   
  
Frank nodded swiftly, keeping his eyes off Gerard, feeling like a scalded dog, nose rubbed in whatever it had done wrong to teach it a lesson.

 

“Don’t think you have got off lightly though, boy,” Gerard piped up. Frank looked at his Master then, seeing how his lips were pursed and his whole demeanor gave off what Frank could easily guess was coming, “You still neglected to do what I asked you to do. You still chose to barely function as my submissive. You will be taught a lesson because of your atrocious etiquette. Playroom, now. Clothes off.”

 

The order hit Frank’s ears a second too slowly and he shifted from the stool he was sat on noisily, scraping the feet of the stool against the floor. Frank breathed out a ‘yes sir’, keeping his head bowed down, feeling the imminent punishment already lingering over his head as he walked up the stairs, going two at a time, his heart pounding rapidly in his chest.

 

Frank entered the room quickly, switching the light on before doing what he knew to do. Quickly he discarded the clothes he was wearing to one side, changing his collar before settling himself down, kneeling in the middle of the rug with his hands resting on his knees, hanging his head down, his stomach all but jumping into his throat, a deep seated yet worried anticipation running through his veins because this wasn't play. This was punishment and he knew it. Frank knew he had messed up, but only because he thought things were different. He had been more than wrong and now he was paying the price for his careless behaviour and outlook on the two of them.   
  
Frank kept his head down, waiting for his Master to join him when suddenly something caught his eyes. Frank knew to remain in position, but he couldn't help himself from looking up to see the new addition in the room. Near the bed stood what looked like a dark mahogany stool but it had a rounded off top to it. It wasn't flat and what made Frank swallow was the leather cuffs that were at the base of two of the legs, one long belt like cuff hung down from the middle underneath the top and two more sat two thirds of the way up the other legs. It was a rather menacing looking stool to say the least, especially with all the hooks and bars on it that looked like things should be hung from it. 

 

But what? Frank had no idea and he dropped his head back down quickly when he heard his Master's footsteps coming from behind the door he had closed behind himself, showing that he was nothing more than a perfectly behaved sub instead of one who was more than intrigued by what was new in the room.   
  
Frank watched his Master's socked feet pass in front of him, not moving a muscle while he listened to hear what Gerard was up to. What he had planned for him. Gerard, however, remained quiet around him, not saying a word to Frank. Even when he came up behind him, tugging his head up with a sharp pull on his hair, Gerard had yet to say anything to him.   
  
"You do know how to behave, don't you?" Gerard commented, bending down, speaking right against Frank's ear. Frank closed his eyes then, swallowing against the snug collar around his neck, trying his best to ignore the way his Master's breath on his ear was having an effect on his body and his already overwrought emotions, "If only you had behaved before, dog, then you wouldn't be about to learn from your mistakes."   
  
Frank fought the urge to touch his aching scalp when Gerard let go of his head, standing up straight before walking to somewhere in the room behind Frank where he couldn't see. Frank just sat patiently, obediently, waiting for whatever was about to come down upon him from his Master's hand. 

 

Frank kept his eyes closed, listening out, head down where it was supposed to be until he heard Gerard walk around him, snapping his fingers to get his attention. Frank looked up to see Gerard pointing a finger down in front of him. Frank immediately got up, taking a few steps forward to stand in front of his Master with his head bowed down and hands behind his back.   
  
"I can only assume you observed the latest addition to the room," Gerard said, lifting Frank's head up with his index finger under the boy's chin. Frank looked his Master in the eyes, nodding slowly and silently, "Do you have any idea what it is that I purchased?"   
  
Frank opened his mouth but closed it instantly, not just because he hadn't been told to speak, but he had no idea what it was. Frank couldn't remember if this was something that had been covered in the contract. If it had then he had forgotten which was really bad timing for him to forget, after everything else he had done wrong today. Frank merely shook his head, bowing it back down afterwards.   
  
"It was mentioned in the contract," Gerard mentioned to jog the boy's memory into remembering what it was, "If I'm correct you marked it yellow so I thought it would be a worthy investment."   
  
"Uh," Frank finally spoke, screwing his eyes shut because he couldn't for the life of him remember what it was. There had been so many things mentioned on the contract that even he was struggling to remember everything off the top of his head while he cursed under his breath, annoyed at himself for forgetting, "Sorry, sir. I don't remember."   
  
"I'll put you forgetting this down to the fact it was a lot to take in on the contract," Gerard waved off Frank's poor memory, gripping his chin to turn the boy's head so he could look at it, "But that, my boy, is a spanking bench."   
  
It came back to Frank then, remembering how it was in the contract. He internally kicked himself for forgetting, but Gerard moved on from the minor error Frank had made, walking over to the bench, Frank's eyes following him while he remained standing at the edge of the rug where Gerard had told him to stand.   
  
"To refresh your memory," Gerard started as he ran a hand over the wood top of the bench, "A spanking bench is a piece of furniture used to position a subservient on, with or without restraints. Seeing as you sometimes lack control, I felt the need to get one with restraints to keep you in place."   
  
Frank knew that he couldn't protest then because Gerard was right with what he said. He had done right by getting restraints because even Frank knew how he could be. As much as he knew to stay in control, a part of him fought it far too easily and seeing the leather cuffs only made Frank's mind stutter at the thought of being held down and spanked by his Master.   
  
"Some forms of spanking may also require restraint," Gerard went on, pacing to the other side of the bench with his hand still resting on top of it, "Especially with the longer range implements."   
  
"Oh…" Frank stammered out nervously at the mention of being restrained for something more severe, nodding along as Gerard explained.   
  
"Now for you today," Gerard moved on, pointing for Frank to stand in front of the bench. Frank complied, doing what he was being instructed to do before Gerard had a hand on his back, pushing him down against the bench, stomach and chest resting against the cold wood beneath him, "You are going to learn from your bloomer in hopes that you will remember how to conduct yourself in front of your Master, understand, dog?"   
  
"Yes, sir." Frank answered his Master swiftly, feeling the muscles in his thighs tighten as Gerard bent down and strapped his ankles to the legs of the bench. Frank remained silent as his Master moved to his front, restraining him at the forearms before fastening the last restraint over the sub’s back. 

 

“Do you understand why I am punishing you, boy?” Gerard asked, checking the cuffs before folding his arms across his chest, looking over his trussed up sub.   
  
“Because I wasn’t behaving, sir.” Frank answered when Gerard let him.   
  
“And your apparent belief that I don’t have it in me to put you in your place,” Gerard added, walking over to choose what he was going to use on his sub. Frank didn't dare to try and even look, not only because he knew not to, but because the thought of seeing what his Master was going to use on him had him not moving, staring at a spot on the floor, trying to keep himself calm while he heard Gerard quietly come up behind him again, "Not only did you act unacceptably, you also forgot to follow the orders I gave you. You have insulted me with your conduct and I hope you realise just how much you have disappointed me."   
  
That hurt. The lecture was enough to make Frank feel remorse over how he had been, but what got to him more was the fact that Gerard had said that he was disappointed. It hurt him more than he expected, but Frank knew that what was coming was going to inevitably hurt more.   
  
"Do you accept your punishment?" Gerard asked, unable to see the frown that came across Frank's brow at his questioning.   
  
"I-I'm sorry, sir?" Frank stammered out, trying to shift on the bench but he couldn't, the restraints held him in place.   
  
"You may deserve this punishment, but I would never do it without your consent," Gerard told him, "Unfortunately some submissives in the lifestyle get punished without their say-so. This is incredibly damaging for the trust between Dom and sub. You must agree to accept the punishment. You must grant your Master the authority to punish. The objective of punishment is to correct your behaviour and I require your consent to do so, now, do you accept?"   
  
Frank was silent for a second before he answered, nodding as the words left him before he dropped his head down, "I accept, sir."   
  
"Where were your manners earlier," Gerard shook his head at his now obviously behaving submissive, taking a step closer to him, running his hand over Frank's presented behind. Frank jumped, gasped, thinking that his punishment was starting, but the caress was far too alien for this moment. Like calm before a storm, Frank swallowed, screwing his eyes shut and clenching his fist in anxious anticipation of what was coming, "It's funny how when you're in this predicament, you know to behave in front of your Master. If only you had applied this earlier then you wouldn't be in this situation. However, I will correct you and you will remember who you are talking to and acting in front of next time, mutt."   
  
"I will, sir, I promise."   
  
"Oh I know you will," Gerard smirked, going to lean down so Frank could see his face, even if Frank knew not to look at him right now. The instant grip on his jaw and the twist of his head so Gerard could look him in the eyes made Frank silently whimper. The sight of the cane in his Master's hand, in Frank's periphery, he knew what was coming and it made him instantly tense up, "When I'm through with you, you will know better than to act like some languid and contumacious brat."   
  
Gerard pushed Frank out of his grip, standing straight to walk behind him. Frank tried to calm down his erratic heart, but it was a hopeless feat when any moment now his Master was going to come down on him hard. Put him in his place like Frank knew Gerard could do.   
  
"Count every five and you better thank me, you ungrateful dog. I will only stop when I feel you have learnt your lesson." Gerard ordered and Frank held his breath, knowing what was coming, even if he didn't know entirely when Gerard was going to begin. The unwelcoming and unpleasant anticipation raged inside of Frank as he continued to clench his fists, screwing his eyes shut again in a pathetic attempt to block out what was coming.

 

Frank jolted forward against his restraints when the cane whipped through the air and came down hard and brutally against his ass. He yelped at the intense pain from the impact spreading through him, breath forced out of his lungs in sheer shock of it, panting through it. Frank thought he would have been prepared for it, but nothing could have prepared him for the severity of the impact as his ass already began to throb from the first one.   
  
Frank attempted to fight through each blow that his Master landed on him in quick succession. Sweat began to bead on his forehead, his eyes were screwed shut, trying to regulate his breathing and his pounding heart through each and every strike that came after.   
  
By the time the fifth strike came, Frank nearly forgot that he had to count. The order sat in his brain, but through the sheer rawness of his punishment, he barely remembered, forcing out the command he had been given as tears prickled in the corners of his forced closed eyes, "F-five, sir."   
  
"How hard is it for you to follow simple instructions, dog?" Gerard snarled out, the cane coming down against Frank again. It wasn't as hard, but Frank hadn't prepared for it and he sobbed against the blow, realising that he hadn't actually thanked his Master for what he was doing, "Start again and this time remember to thank me. You're lucky I'm not punishing you in a more severe manner."   
  
Frank barely let out a thank you before Gerard started over again, each strike just as intense as the last if not more. The pain engulfed Frank. He pulled helplessly on his restraints in a feeble attempt to get away from what he was receiving, but by the time the fifth strike came down, Frank swore he was in trouble because there was no way he was going to be able to get through this in one piece.   
  
"F-five," Frank panted out, swallowing down air as Gerard gave him a moment to gather together the shattered pieces of his mind in order for him to speak, stroking his hand against Frank's aching and battered behind, "Thank- thank you, sir."   
  
"Good, boy," Gerard hummed out. The encouragement and pleasing tone was so unexpected that Frank barely heard it. He felt like he had learnt his lesson already. He knew to behave from the ten strikes he had already received, but the length of the punishment wasn't up to Frank. He wasn't in control as Gerard moved his hand away and Frank poorly attempted to prepare himself for the next onslaught, clenching every muscle in him even though he knew he would never be ready for it.   
  
Frank could barely breathe through each blow as Gerard rained the cane down on him again and again. He had at least five seconds between each one to try and recollect himself which Frank had noticed, but it was barely enough time for him to slow down his breathing, leaving him sweating on the bench as the tears finally broke free from his eyes, spilling and trailing, mingling with sweat before dripping off his face and onto the floor.   
  
"Ten, thank you, sir." Frank forced the words out because if he didn't then he wouldn't have spoken. He didn't want this to start again as adrenaline kicked in, fighting to tame the force that was overwhelming him. Frank also didn't want to disappoint his Master yet again so all that registered in him tortured mind was the four words that he had to say when needed. He had to do it, even if all he wanted to do was say one that would ultimately end the violence of each blow that came to his ass.   
  
By the thirteenth strike, all Frank could focus on was the immense pain that was taking over his whole mind and body. He writhed against his restraints, tears forced out of his eyes with each blow, each one making the noises that left him weaker. He fought, but the pain overwhelmed him. Overwhelmed to the point that the thought of bleating out his safeword to stop it all didn't even cross his mind. Frank knew he was paying for his errors, but eventually when it came to him having to speak, he struggled, voice shot and not even sounding like he was saying what he knew he had to.   
  
"Fifteen…thank you, sir."   
  
Frank wondered if this was going to stop. This was probably nothing compared to what Gerard could actually do to him, but it felt like the punishment was endless right now, stretching out into time that Frank swore it wouldn't end. Each brutal and vicious bite of the cane against his ass had him gasping, fighting back agonising screams that were desperate to be released out into the room.

  
"You are doing so well," Gerard surprised Frank with the praise, but he didn't focus on it as he opened his eyes for a brief second, knocked dumb by the pain, staring down at the floor without focussing, barely listening to the words that his Master said between each strike, "Taking your punishment like a good boy."   
  
Gerard struck his sub hard against the top of his thigh, looking over the red raised welts that adorned Frank's pale ass. Frank lurched at the sudden strike against his thighs, his head lolling forward as he took everything that he knew he deserved. He went almost lax, only clenching when the cane came down on him, tugging on his restraints pathetically while he looked down at the floor, mind clouded in a dream like subspace that washed over him. This had to nearly be over, Frank thought, hoped, prayed for as he got to twenty, his words coming out as nothing but a panted whisper on his tongue.   
  
"T-tw-twenty, sir. Thank you…sir."   
  
There was a moment of nothing. Frank barely prepared himself for the next round when nothing happened. Gerard wasn't striking his tortured ass over and over. Frank wondered if this was some calm and reassuring moment that his Master was giving him. A false sense of security before he had to get to twenty five. Thirty even because Frank had messed up right at the beginning of the punishment. But there was nothing and instead Gerard walked to his side, crouching down with the cane still in his hand, grabbing at the boy's face and turning it to look at him.   
  
"Do you think you have learnt your lesson, dog?" Gerard asked, his fingers gripping tightly against Frank's sweat slick cheeks, watching the boy nod weakly.   
  
"I have," Frank panted out, wishing for this torturous punishment to be over, "I promise I have learnt my lesson, sir."   
  
"You are mine and you will remember how to acquit yourself in front of your Master," Gerard told him even though Frank wasn't in a position to even begin to understand the confusing yet eloquent words that his Master was using, "Do you understand? Or do I need to do more to make you learn your lesson? Correct your obnoxious behaviour?"   
  
"No, sir," Frank shook his head feebly against his Masters grip, "I understand. I promise."

 

Frank dropped his head back down when Gerard released him from his grip, noticing but not looking at his Master getting up, only paying attention when he felt the restraint that was around his waist getting unfastened. Gerard worked his way around the bench, undoing each cuff. Frank felt relief wash over him because clearly it was over. It had to be over if Gerard was releasing him from the bench. 

 

The final cuff was undone and Frank felt shaky without the restraints. Gerard took hold of Frank’s arm, pulling him up from the bench, taking note of just how wobbly the boy was on his feet as he walked him over to the centre of the room, still with a hand on him, gripping his arm tighter, making Frank wince as he stood shakily in front of his Master.

 

Frank barely registered when he saw Gerard give him the hand signal to kneel, but it clicked through his overworked brain and he complied, kneeling on the floor in front of his Master, hands resting on his knees while he kept his eyes down, trying his best to ignore the searing pain that was resonating from where his feet rested against the sore welts and marks on his ass.

 

“Beg.” Gerard ordered, looking down at penalized sub in front of him. Frank looked up, confused, not knowing if he had missed something seeing as he didn’t entirely know what he was begging for.

 

“I-I’m sorry,” Frank stammered out, barely looking up at his Master, “I don’t understa-”   
  
Frank stopped with a half whimper and a surprised moan as Gerard clipped his around the side of the head with the palm of his hand, twisting Frank’s head to the side before he didn’t dare move. Didn’t even dare to try and look at his Master because even he knew he had messed up again for not understanding.

 

“I thought it would be more than obvious by now with what I’ve taught you, you ungrateful wretch,” Gerard hissed out at the whimpering sub in front of him, knowing full well that his actions and words were more than likely having an effect on the boy which was trying to present itself. Something that Frank knew to avoid. Something that Gerard wasn’t paying attention to and he hoped that Frank knew better than to attempt anything right now in his current predicament, “You are far too good at begging when you want something from me, so you better use it wisely right now. Beg for your Master’s forgiveness. I could have kept you on that bench but I let you off easy, so you better say something more than profound to make me forgive you, dog.”   
  
“I’m so sorry, sir,” Frank started off, refraining himself from trying to move closer to his Master in an attempt to beg even more for what he needed, “I know what I did was wrong and I never should have acted the way I did in front of you. I understand why you were angry with me and I completely understand and know that I deserved the punishment you gave me. I know not to make the same mistakes again now, sir. I know how to behave and I promise that it won’t ever happen again, sir.”

 

“Can you even begin to fathom how much you humiliated me?” Gerard questioned the boy, watching him boy his head down in shame, “After everything I have taught you, after I have shown you how to behave, you went against everything I have given you to help you be a perfect submissive.”   
  
“I know, sir,” Frank nodded fast, “I understand and I promise it won’t happen again.”   
  
“Damn right it won’t,” Gerard snorted, hands going for his belt which Frank hadn’t even noticed because he was still looking down, avoiding his Master’s burning stare, “And to make sure it won’t, you can feel the same humiliation that I have done. An eye for an eye as they say.”

 

Frank heard the sound of his Master’s belt buckle being unfastened and he assumed one thing. What Frank didn’t realise was that he was so far off with what he thought he was going to have to do that by the time he realised, when he looked up and saw Gerard pushing his pants and underwear down his thighs to gain access, there was no amount of begging that was going to stop what was about to happen.

 

Frank gasped when he felt the warm burst of urine hit him in the face, screwing his eyes shut, flinching back while holding his breath even though doing that wasn’t going to stop his Master from pissing on him. He just took it, the humiliation piling on him as urine ran down his chest, over his legs, pooling around him on the floor until eventually, after a few moments that felt like far too long, Gerard stopped, shaking off before standing there, looking down at the kneeling boy who hung his head down in shame. 

 

Unadulterated shame that sat alongside embarrassment and the unknowing sense of arousal that came over him because of the fact that his Master had marked him up with urine that dripped down his nose, off his chin, soaking his front half through while he continued to kneel on the floor.

 

“Now you know how I felt with your actions, dog,” Gerard spoke, watching as Frank didn’t move a muscle for a second, only parting his lips unashamedly to breathe, tasting the warm and bitter sweet salty fluid on his lips. He felt degraded and debased, but at the same time Frank didn’t recoil at what had happened and his semi hard erection didn’t budge. All Frank did was sit in his muted awe, taking the obvious punishment on board as the pain from the first bout remained in the forefront of his mind and in his ass heatedly, “Your actions always have consequences and I will never hesitate to make you feel how you make me feel.”

 

Frank did nothing but nod, barely breathing out a ‘yes, sir’ in understanding as he remained still on the floor, eyes trained on his knees, barely able to ignore the fact that this had just happened.

 

“I think now you completely understand and are worthy of my forgiveness, boy,” Gerard seemed to soften a fraction which Frank noticed, but he didn't think that he was immediately let off the hook. His Master may have forgiven him, but Gerard was surely going to be annoyed with him for some time, “Plus I think you should show your Master just how thankful you are for his forgiveness.”

 

“Anything, sir.” Frank said automatically, the submission hanging over him like a heavy veil.

 

“How about making your Master happy today,” Gerard suggested, hearing the low ‘yes, sir’ leave the boy, more than pleased with the fact that he had finally found his manners and decorum after his worthy punishments, “You've done nothing but run that mouth of yours today, it's time it finally did something right for a change.”

 

Frank looked up, barely lifting his head, looking through the damp strands of hair that hung down in front of his eyes. He was panting, still reeling from the fact that his Master had just pissed on him, having not pulled his jeans back up once he was done.

 

Frank dared to look up, mouth hanging open, pain from his ass and swirling desire mingling desire resided in him as Gerard had a tight grip around his cock, pumping himself. Frank couldn't tear his eyes away as he watched his Master grow hard in his grip. This felt like more of a reward for him, not something to make up for his awful behaviour. Either way, Frank anticipated what was coming, licking at his lips, practically salivating at the thought of having the weight of his Master on his tongue.

 

Gerard took a step forwards with one hand wrapped around the base of his cock, the other hand grabbed hold of a chunk of Frank's hair, holding him in place by the short strands, tilting his head up to look at him from where he was kneeling before his Master. Gerard moved closer. Frank expected it to begin when his Master smeared the tip of his cock against his lips. He even darted his tongue out, running his tongue over the head of his Master's cock, but he stopped instantly, closing his mouth shut when Gerard pulled away, only to smack the boy's left cheek with his length over how eager he was.   
  
"You didn't ask, boy," Gerard growled, looking down at his overly impatient submissive who rolled his lips between his teeth over the mistake he made, "I did not give you permission to do that now did I?"   
  
"Please, sir." Frank quietly asked, averting his eyes from Gerard above him, only to find himself face to face with his Master's flushed cock, wanting nothing more than that to be in his mouth right now.   
  
"Open." Gerard commanded. Frank did as he was told, opening his mouth wide to let Gerard pull him by his hair, pulling him onto his cock slowly. Frank groaned at the weight of his Master in his mouth, adjusting as Gerard pushed in more, filling the boys mouth until he felt Frank swallowing around him, fighting his gag reflex at the sudden intrusion hitting the back of his mouth. Gerard pulled away slightly, his other hand now tangling into Frank's hair, holding him tightly. Frank tried his best to ignore the stinging pain in his scalp from where Gerard held him so roughly, choosing to roll his tongue over the head of his Master's cock, looking up to see Gerard tilting his head back, groaning and cursing under his breath.   
  
Gerard began to pick up a slow yet rough pace, keeping himself all but still, choosing to move Frank on him, pulling him onto his cock. Frank's muffled whimpers resonated around the thickness of his Master, pressing the flat of his tongue against the underside of his cock, swirling his tongue over the tip whenever he had a moment to. The more Frank did it, the faster Gerard pushed and pulled the boy onto him, fucking his mouth, using the boy for his own gain. Frank did his best to ignore his own aching erection that was desperate to be touched, but Gerard hadn't said that he could touch himself. Frank knew not to even though his hands itched to move. Instead he just kept his hands on his thighs, nails digging into his own skin, trying his best to keep still while Gerard continued to use him.   
  
Frank sputtered and gagged around Gerard, gasping for breath when his Master pulled out for a second. Streams of saliva traced a path from the head of Gerard's cock to Frank's swollen lips. He tried to pull as much air into his lungs as possible before Gerard pulled hard on his hair again, barely giving Frank a moment to adjust before he was back at it, pushing in deeper and harder.    
  
"Such a perfect little fucktoy." Gerard grunted out, going in faster. Frank adjusted against his Master's grip to find the right angle, trying his best not to choke around his Master while he continued the brutal pace he was keeping up. Frank gazed up briefly through watering eyes, seeing the look of pure pleasure painted across his Master's face, the look that was like Frank had received a sudden punch to the gut of desire over how Gerard looked from where he was kneeling.   
  
Gerard could easily guess what this was doing to Frank, but he wasn't focussing on that. This was all about Frank making it up to him, no matter what effect the face fucking was having on the boy. Frank moaned around him, the noises strangled and forced when he had a second to even let them out.  Every thud of his cock against the back of Frank's mouth had the boy choking, gagging and swallowing around him, trying so hard to keep up as saliva pooled and dripped from the corners of his mouth, mingling with the tears that leaked from his now shut eyes. Gerard kept the pace up for a while longer. Frank could tell that he was close when the bitter streak of precome hit his tongue, but Gerard pulled out, panting, getting his fist tight around his dick as he kept one had tight in Frank's hair, holding the gasping boy firmly in place as he pushed himself closer to the edge.   
  
Frank watched helplessly yet willingly as Gerard pumped himself fast and hard, cursing under his breath while he brought himself off. Frank knelt obediently, waiting, watching the deep and intense orgasm wash over his Master, the instant shot of pleasure ricocheted through Gerard. He came hard, streaking the boy's face with come. Frank held his mouth open to catch some, longing to taste his Master right now, eyes closed as come hit him, running down his face, warm, dripping down his chin.    
  
Frank licked at his lips before Gerard pulled him close again, smearing his cock across the boy's face, rubbing himself through his own come, spreading it across Frank's face in the aftermath of his orgasm. Frank just took it, lapping at Gerard's cock when he could before Gerard stepped away, looking down at the boy while he panted, running a hand through his hair.   
  
"What a sordid reprobate you are," Gerard breathed out, the harsh tone in his voice diluted down due to the fizzling remains of his orgasm in him, "You look so prepossessing like this. Perfect little whore."   
  
"Thank you, sir." Frank bowed his head down again, trying his best not to look at his own erection which was being neglected, also ignoring the hot ache that still resonated from his ass. He listened to the sound of his Gerard pulling his jeans and pants back up, the zip being done up before the sound of his belt being fastened rang out in the silence amongst the quiet breathing. Frank didn't move. His Master's come started to dry on his face as Gerard walked around him, ignoring him for a moment until Frank felt the slap of a hand against the back of his head, making him look up to his Master.   
  
“Up,” Gerard ordered. Frank did so shakily, feeling like he wasn't going to be able to walk properly with the state his behind was in, but Gerard took hold of his arm, helping Frank up, his facial expression softer than it had been throughout the whole punishment while he handed Frank a cloth, telling him to clean his face off, “You are forgiven, boy, but don’t think that I won’t put you through your paces if you act up again.”   
  
“Oh I know,” Frank responded dryly once he had cleaned the remnants of his punishment off his face. Part of him wondered if anything was going to be done about the fact that he was left hard and untouched, but Frank also knew how it went down now. He had misbehaved, he didn’t deserve that kind of reward so he just put that to the farthest reaches of his mind, ignoring it as best he could while Gerard continued to hold onto his arm, “Trust me, I know that nothing has changed now.”   
  
“Good, boy,” Gerard hummed while helping Frank to hobble forward, knowing that Frank was going to appreciate what he was about to do for him now that his punishment was over, “Now take it easy. Let’s get you into your room so I can look after you.”

****  
**  
**


	22. 2k Smut Spectacular

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's that time of the day again. Update time!
> 
> This is a special update as we hit 2000 hits on here and 50k views on wattpad all on the same day. My Co writer put out to the readers on wattpad what they would want to see done for hitting this milestone and we decided on one. This one. In my opinion it is exceptionally fantastic so I hope you guys enjoy and thank you so much for reading our story. It means so much to us.
> 
> Any errors, apologies, but we think we got them all :)

"I am severely disappointed in you, Frank." Gerard said simply, his voice low, etched with a stern, deadly warning that had a tingle running down Frank's spine, the same kind of feeling you get when you're walking alone at night. Gerard ran his skilled, pale fingers through his windswept, slightly greasy, orange locks.

Frank couldn't reply however, he was more preoccupied with staring up at his master, the submission piling over his senses like molasses. He tugged on the rope on his wrists, the tight, thick rope that bound each of his limbs to each of the bedposts, exposing and sprawling him out like a fur rug ready to be trampled on.

Frank let out a small whimper around the ballgag in his mouth, tugging again as he craned his neck to look at Gerard, who had his arms crossed over his chest, still dressed for work.

Gerard had sent Frank home early, getting more and more enraged with the young boy. But it was all on purpose. Frank had decided that morning that he had had enough of Gerard being so boring. Considering that boring was Frank's usual spanking and degrading. And Gerard just wasn't getting the hint that his submissive wanted more, nor would Frank say he wanted more lest he wanted a violent and unpleasant literal kicking in the ass.

So that was when Frank had begun to mess up, spilling Gerard's coffee on the floor, misspelling on his notes and wandering around like a lost fart. However, the cherry on the bondage-frosted cake was when Frank had pretended to be listening to music, well aware that the phone was ringing off the hook. And he heard Gerard all but blow a fuse and storm out of his office looking exactly like Frank had pictured. He was livid. And the dominant, death-like glare was doing something and everything to Frank's insides.

Gerard ripped the earphones from Frank's ears and grabbed the twenty-two year old by the ear, hoisting him up onto his feet. He told Frank that he was excused for the rest of the day and when Gerard got home, he was expecting Frank to be on the floor by their bed and he wanted visible marks on Frank's knees that he had been sitting there the entire time.

But of course Frank went home and took a nap instead, falling asleep with a smirk on his face. He did however get into position a couple minutes before Gerard got home, anticipation thrumming under his veins as he stripped down to nothing and waited, perched excitedly on his knees, eyes trained on the door like a puppy awaiting his owner.

Frank did not have marks on his knees and Gerard looked even more pissed off, and this was how Frank ended up in his current position, staring up at Gerard, who hadn't even gotten out of his clothing, only having shed his blazer, still dressed in his prussian blue slacks, his crisp white shirt still tucked in, sleeves rolled up and his black tie loosened.

"So disappointed," Gerard repeated, "What's gotten into you?" Gerard asked as he unfolded his arms, the riding crop coming into Frank's view again, immediately making the younger boy's asshole clench.

Frank let out a muffled sound in reply and Gerard frowned, snapping the crop down, hitting Frank's big toe and making him jerk.

"I didn't give you permission to answer me, did I boy?" Gerard said simply and Frank shook his head, feeling the sweat beading under his fringe from the constant panting and straining, his core muscles aching as he continued craning his neck to look up at his God, his worshipped Master, the man he based his life upon, keeping him high on the shiniest golden pedestal

Frank flopped back, giving up for a moment, letting his body rest as he tried to calm his insides, his heart that threatened to potato gun out of his rib cage like a flea on acid, his stomach that continued to do jumping jacks against his colon and his diaphragm, and his brain that had whited out of reality minutes before when Gerard had grabbed him by the hair and thrown him into the mattress as though he were throwing a misbehaving dog outside.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you..." Gerard tutted, lowering the riding crop down, trailing it over the sole of Frank's foot, making him squeeze his eyes shut and his leg jerk as the intense tickling ran up his body. Frank bit down on the gag, trying his best not to kick and jerk and scream as the torture continued.

Frank glanced down at Gerard between his feet, who was watching him solemnly, his eyebrow raised a fraction as he leaned an arm on the bedpost and slid the leather tip of the crop up and down over Frank's foot.

Frank fell back again, his eyes widening before they shut as he clenched his fists, panting, feeling hot tears running down the sides of his face as he held on to whatever sanity he had left.

And eventually he couldn't take any more of it, any more of Gerard's excruciating torture and he let out a loud shriek, kicking his foot away, knocking the crop from Gerard's hand and sending it flying, skittering across the hardwood floor.

Frank froze, his chest rising and falling, coming to terms with how badly he had just fucked up. He stared up at Gerard; slurping slightly at the saliva that was now mingling with the tear stains that had run over his face in a fluid mess.

"Now why did you go and do that, boy?" Gerard asked quietly and Frank let out nothing but a shaky breath, watching Gerard's eyes darken, "That wasn't clever, was it?"

Gerard walked over, picking up the riding crop and examining it as though it were a priceless jewel before he set it down, "You really are being a recalcitrant today, aren't you boy?"

Frank whimpered, knowing that Gerard's words and grammar got more and more fancy and eloquent as his temper rose, Frank didn't even know what the fuck Gerard had just called him but he knew it wasn't good.

"I'm going to have to do something about you and your lack of savoir-faire." Gerard said simply as he brought the riding crop down on his palm in a hard slap, making Frank jump. The latter frowned and Gerard smirked, "Such an ignorant boy. Your lack of tact and behaviour, dog."

Frank sighed softly, flopping back, already asking for some deity he didn't believe in to take the wheel, just let him die already. As much as he was protesting, as much as he didn't want to be punished, he was fucking riveting. He was fucking pumped for it, his anticipation teetering on the edge because he had been waiting for so long to have Gerard looking at him like that again.

And, oh god, Frank had any and all scenarios playing out in his head of what Gerard would do to him, but he didn't want to know.

"So what am I going to do..." Gerard trailed off, undoing his tie and slipping it from his collar before he rolled it up, walking over to place it neatly in the top drawer where the other thousands of ties resided. He turned back, his eyes meeting Frank's own fearful gaze, "I could always give you a nice caning, hmm?"

Frank's eyes widened slightly at the thought of Gerard bending him over, making him touch his toes, holding onto his ankles as he aimed solid, full-armed swings at Frank's ass with a thickened cane.

"Oh that got your attention, did it?" Gerard asked, a dark amusement on his face as he wandered closer, "Or how about I string you up and whip your pale ass. Give you a nice twenty five, make you cry and beg, boy."

Frank let out a high-pitched yelp, the mental image making his stomach tighten almost like he were to vomit. Staring at his Master in fear, shaking his head slightly.

"No? You're telling me no, are you, dog?" Gerard asked, leaning over the side of the bed, his head hovering over Frank, who was officially trembling in fear, "How about a solid fucking belting, huh? Put you in your place when I put you over my knee. Or I make you stand, don't I? Make it impossible for you to sit, you'd like that, wouldn't you, you heedless little poach?"

Frank let out a groan, the venom in Gerard's voice practically dripping over his face like a large predator salivating over its weakened prey, about to kill and devour.

"Or I'm gonna fuck you. Fuck you raw, unstretched, over and over and never ever let you come. How does that sound, hmm? Fuck you for hours, having you sobbing in silence and you can't do a single thing about it like this, can you, boy?"

Frank swallowed hard, staring up at Gerard, his body all but melting into the bed when Gerard narrowed his eyes, smirking as he got up and walked to stand at the end of the bed.

"Aren't we in a predicament, now?" Gerard asked with a sneer, his hazel eyes glinting despite being ringed by sleepless circles as he untucked his shirt from his pants and slowly, teasingly slowly, unbuckled his belt and unfastened his pants, pausing to stare at Frank.

Gerard continued his undress, unbuttoning his shirt slowly before unrolling his sleeves and shrugging the shirt from his shoulders, letting it fall from his pale and unmarked body. Frank sucked a breath in through his nostrils as he took in his Master's skin, wishing to savour the touch of his God, of his Golden Calf to worship and follow.

Gerard smirked, looking down at himself and at Frank, "Oh you wish, don't you?"

Frank nodded, letting out a desperate whine but Gerard scoffed lightly, "Should have thought about that before you decided to continue with your transgressions."

Frank cursed himself internally, staring at Gerard as the latter bent down, kicking his shoes off and pulling his socks off before he straightened up and unzipped his pants. He let them fall, standing there in the tightest pair of black boxers that left absolutely nothing to Frank's imagination.

The younger male stared at Gerard with a burning hunger in his belly, trying his best to ignore his own aching erection, eyes scanning, no matter where he looked, his gaze would continue to travel back to Gerard's crotch, the black material and the way it stretched over Gerard's dick.

Gerard stepped out of his pants before he crawled onto the end of the bed and inched forward, sitting between Frank's legs. They locked eyes again for a moment before Frank looked away, knowing he would get in even more trouble if he looked his Master in the eye. He stared up at the ceiling as the weight shifted and Frank felt Gerard's body hovering over his, Gerard's face suddenly coming into view.

"Look at me, boy." Gerard commanded and Frank swallowed, looking at his Master, who was staring down at him with a solid, stoic face, "I'm going to wreck you. For hours." Gerard bit his lip, "Oh, you're not going to be able to do a thing about it... Helpless, useless... Weak."

Frank whimpered softly and Gerard leaned back before a slow stream of spit landed on Frank's face, running down his mouth and his cheek, their eyes locked as Gerard actually spat on him.

"Weak little boy." Gerard muttered, "Look at you, hmm? Defenseless and needy like a pup in heat."

Frank scrunched his eyes closed, pretending that all of the insults and the disgusting words weren't getting to his insides, that they weren't making his stomach tighten in knots over and over, that it wasn't making his heart race and his dick ache even more than it was.

He wanted to be angry about Gerard spitting on him, he wanted to be offended, but he couldn't. Frank never knew he needed it, he never thought that something as simple and disgusting as the saliva of his Master would get him going as much as it did.

He could feel it running down his neck and he shuddered, looking away from Gerard, who took Frank's jaw in his long fingers, gripping it before his slicked digits slid down to Frank's throat, squeezing it tightly before he let go.

Frank gasped slightly around the gag and Gerard lifted him up, sliding a pillow underneath Frank's lower back with a proven skill before he lifted Frank up, pushing against him with a smirk.

"You better pray, boy. You're going to wish you were dead when I'm done with you." Gerard warned as he dipped his head and ran his mouth over Frank’s jaw before he moved up, his hands running over Frank’s goosebump-riddled thighs. Frank shuddered out a whimper and a moan around the gag between his lips, lifting his hips up but a hard and flattened palm slapped down on his leg.

Frank cried out, grunting at the sharp tingles that snapped up under his skin, adding a tug to the knot that was curling through his stomach. 

“Now how am I going to have you…?” Gerard crooned softly, “Just like this or do I want you in a more unforgiving position?”

Frank swallowed at the thought, his mind racing like a roulette wheel, like a wheel-of-fortune spinning through any and all ideas. He stared up at his Master with the most innocent eyes he could muster, whining as a desperate plea being all he could muster.

“Oh, I know exactly how I want you now.” Gerard whispered as he leaned up and unfastened Frank’s wrists from above his head. Frank’s arms fell limply from atop his head, the pins and needles fuzz tingling his fingers as the blood ran back into his digits.

Frank watched as Gerard uncuffed each of Frank’s ankles and let him free before he straightened up and looked him over.

“I’m never usually so indecisive but oh… The things I could do to you, boy. The ways I could have you, the sounds I could make you utter… All the ways I could leave you. Ways I could… Hurt you.” Gerard grabbed Frank’s ankle, thumb running over an exposed tendon, the feeling uniquely alien and riveting, “Those eyes. So curious.”

Frank watched his Master move around him before he walked to the door and he turned, eyeing Frank, “When I return, boy, I want you on your knees with your arms at your sides and that unmarked ass of yours in the air for me, understand?”

Frank nodded vigorously, still unable to speak with the gag in his mouth, but he made sure his Master knew that he understood exactly what was expected of him.

Frank waited for Gerard to leave before he stretched his muscles, whining at the ache from being tied for so long. It must have at least been an hour or more than he was cuffed to the bed. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, wiping the drool away, before he rolled onto his stomach and lifted himself up.

Frank scooted down somewhat, the top of his head against the pillow. He tucked his knees beneath his body and lifted his hips up, his arms on either side of his body. He looked desperately at the door and waited for his Master to return despite the growing niggle of doubt that came from not knowing what was about to happen to him.

Although he did know, Gerard has said he was going to fuck him, but he didn't trust him with his word when it came down to promises on punishment.

Gerard returned then, the door opening as he walked in slowly, a black bag in his hand that Frank wanted to vault out the window.

Gerard set it down at Frank's side, eyeing him up and down deliberately, “You only listen when you know you're going to get something inside of you, punishment or not. Such a fucking brat.”

Frank swallowed as Gerard pulled out lengths of taupe-coloured rope and unfurled them, smiling at Frank in a way that he knew he wouldn’t enjoy. Frank remained still as Gerard began to wrap the end of one of the ropes at least six times around his ankle before he knotted it and the rope tugged harshly as Gerard slid the rope through one of the wood slats underneath the bed, securing Frank down before he brought the rope up.

The rope was then tied once around Frank’s calf in a twist and then coiled directly around his wrist another three times- his arm and leg now bound together, intricately knotted before it was tied to itself as an anchor.

“Just in case you decide to move, dog.” Gerard merely affirmed, “Even if I am finished with you soon enough, you won’t be moving until I say.”

Frank withheld a groan at that as his Master walked out of sight again. Frank felt a rope around his right ankle, encircled in the thick and scratchy twine as it was knotted and pulled taut before it disappeared beneath the bed just like the other side.

Frank turned his head, barely managing to accomplish the action, to look up at his Master through the curtain of black hair as Gerard warped the rope around Frank’s other calf and encircled Frank’s wrist to his leg with a thick knot. 

“Show me your signal, dog.” Gerard ordered sharply and Frank jerked in fright, holding out his three fingers for his Master. He heard a soft hum of approval before Frank heard him moving again, climbing onto the bed between Frank’s open legs.

Frank felt a heat of body warmth behind him as his Master pressed against him and he whined again, Gerard’s body leaning over him when a hand wrapped around Frank’s dick. He sucked in a breath as Gerard pressed against him, pressing his head even further against the bed.

“You remember when I said I would fuck you for hours, boy?” Gerard purred softly and Frank groaned as the vulgarity dripped from his Master’s perfect mouth. Gerard let out a soft but heady and shaky breath against Frank’s ear that sent his heart racing, “I still am, boy. You are going to be wrecked and ruined because of me. But you will not be getting the satisfaction of my body this time. You will be humiliated every time you come, being tipped so far from the edge by a toy. And I will never let you forget it.”

Frank felt a furious blush on his cheeks at the thought, realising that Gerard was right and that he would be more than embarrassed that his Master could get under his skin without even touching him directly, that he could make Frank come with a toy and little else.

Frank felt Gerard’s hand go over his dick and he let out a moan, the touch over before it began as Gerard then let go completely, moving away to no doubtedly look Frank over in his predicament with his very intimate areas on display exactly how he wanted.

Frank let out a gasp when he felt the unnaturally cold tip of something against him, he slurped at the spit on his lips around the gag, moaning and wanting so badly to jerk away. His toes curled and flexed as he pulled at the ropes, pushing back as every single urge to come drove him passed insanity.

He felt Gerard’s hand on his hip, but the touch of warmth wasn’t quite right and it made his stomach churn. When his Master had said he would not get the gratification of his touch, Gerard was right. Frank whined when he realised his Master was wearing gloves, too- completely defracting Frank from his Master’s indulgent and perverse touch.

The mental image of his Master’s perfect hands in the tightest of shiny black latex had Frank keening and pressing back against the toy.

Frank let out a small mewl, pulling back at the sudden twinge of pain in his ass as the toy stretched him suddenly and without any prep for it. Frank had no idea the size of it, no idea what he was in for but he could already guess it was going to hurt. 

His feet curled, toes flexing before he jerked back again, eyes snapping open as another jolt of pain surprised him in stretch.

He managed a loud moaning around the gag as his Master pulled him back and held him, steadying him as the other held the toy in place. Gerard pushed it with force and Frank screamed out then, sharp pangs of agony snapped up into his body. He panted at the intense pain as he was dry stretched around the rubber of the toy.

Gerard pulled it out a fraction before forcibly pushing it back in again about halfway, marvelling at how Frank was taking it all despite the light sheen of sweat on his skin and the way his limbs tugged on the ropes.

Frank tried to relax his body, his back sinking into an arch into the bed as he pushed his hips higher for his Master. Frank could feel his sanity slipping, he could feel his own control over his body leaking out of his hands and out of his head. He felt himself both physically and mentally falling into his subspace under his Master's control.

The punishment was brutal on him, his core so tense that it cramped as he tried to assimilate to the dildo that was so close to being fully inside of him. 

And then it was, a short twist of Gerard's hand as he drove the toy down to the base and buried it inside of his helpless submissive. He could hear Frank cry out beneath him, feel the boy shaking involuntarily with the pleasure as it stretched him out way too far.

“Look at you, Frank. Such a slut when you want to be. Such an obedient little boy for your Master this time. Too bad it had to take you this far to get here. Now why were you being so bad?” Gerard asked as he turned his tongue, trailing his gloved index finger over the stretched and taut rim of Frank's asshole.

Frank let out a sharp scream at the soft but firm touch and jerked away, earning a slap to his ass in return when Gerard pulled him back into place. Frank gasped, spit pooling against the tight corners of his lips that he tried to swallow but he ended up coughing, groaning as Gerard twisted the toy inside of him.

Frank was already so close, already on his tipping point after being teased for so long by his Master. Frank stirred his hips when he felt his Master’s hand running between his legs and over the underside of his dick, wrapping around his length and pulling it back until it hurt, his dick slick and throbbing between his thighs. He wanted to cry at the ache, at the pull of his erection in an unnatural direction but it felt so good as the dildo inside of him pressed constantly against his prostate.

Frank could feel the stick of the smooth latex around his Master’s fingers, it pulled at his skin with every movement, the smarting pinch was tumultuous. It was the sudden internal vibrating that Frank hadn’t been expecting, feeling the slick toy inside of him moving both with sharp and intense vibrations and with a slow and deliberate circular motion. 

The black toy stuffed inside of Frank had barely made it through two full rotations when he was yelling out, scrambling as his nails dug and scraped against the sides of his calves, feeling Gerard’s hand around him as he was stroked through his orgasm. Frank came in heavy spurts that hit his thighs and the sheet below as he rutted his hips back and his body spasmed with the pleasure he had finally gotten.

Frank stayed where he was, drenched in his post-orgasm haze, trying to decipher how the hell this was a punishment. He waited for it all to stop, waited for his Master to move away but it was drawing out when it dawned on him that it wasn’t over, that Gerard wasn’t about to stop and that the fizzles that ran through his extremities weren’t the last of the pleasure his body would receive.

He wanted to move away, wanted to stop it all but he couldn't and he knew that he deserved this and that he had asked for this- maybe not with words but he certainly knew that he had had this coming.

The tears that were threatening to spill had finally made due on their promise, running over the bridge of his nose and his cheek and into the sheet below his head as his body was worked back up into it’s tight coils of desperate need despite how much it hurt. He gasped, his body trembling and jerking away as his Master continued to jerk him off, his dick being forced back into it’s hardened state as the vibrator kept its steady and circling rotation inside of him like a plucking drum.

His feet curled up and in as his back arched even more, his thighs shaking and twitching as his Master kept stroking him quickly through his slick, having him heave and gasp and sob. His body shattered a second time, a huge push over the edge as the toy struck down against his prostate. 

He came with a proper cry then, pushing into Gerard’s hand, thrusting his hips down as whatever little fluid was left in him was emptied between his sweating and heated thighs. Frank was so sure that he was about to explode, his body ablaze inside as his heart thumped and his organs twisted. He screamed out softly, shifting to try and get away from Gerard’s far-too-skilled fingers.

He knew he wouldn’t be able to get hard again, it was more than likely impossible as the blood thrummed inside of him like a burst dam carrying every sinew of overstimulation and sensitivity.

He reached out with shaky and firm fingers for his Master, whining brokenly as he pleaded for the end of his punishment. The tears continued to flow unabashedly, soaking his fringe in the warm, salted stream that was mixing with the growing pool of saliva that was already saturating the bed and his inky hair.

Frank let out a dry croak of a scream as his body wound up a third time despite his lack of a boner. The last thing he had wanted was to be pulled through a dry orgasm but he could tell that if his Master wasn’t about to give up and pull the vibrating toy out, it was inevitable.

The shattering pleasure rocketed through him yet again, hitting him down and wiping out his vision for a third time from inside as he screamed, burying his face into the mattress and rode it out. It was exquisite, the amazing orgasm as good as the first one without the physical manifestation of what would be. His body sputtered as his heart hammered continuously, his heart beat racing in his ears and in his spine.

The fourth orgasm hit him almost instantly after the third, giving him no time to comprehend and adjust, his entire frame from marrow to pore was exhausted and sweaty, hot and sticky and humiliated. His cheeks were as flushed as his ears and his chest, knuckles white as he gripped the ropes around his calves.

He sputtered, eyes wide as he stared at the wall beside him despite not really even looking at it. He felt his Master’s hand on his dick, running over it, running over his balls to massage them and add to the ecstasy in his veins that Gerard was causing. Gerard’s four fingers continued to affix and addulate Frank’s body, the tantalizing feeling of his warm hands in the latex against Frank’s balls as his thumb stroked over Frank’s tensed asshole.

Frank lurched forward at the sudden touch, shaking his head vigorously as it piled too high, too much- his orgasmic clifftop growing a couple feet to make his fall from the hill even higher, even more piercing, even more powerful and overwhelming. 

Frank felt himself on the verge of tipping when everything went still, when the toy stopped and his Master moved behind him. Frank let out a soft moan as the toy slid in and out of him, his body still feeling the aftermath of the vibrations in his bones and it felt so surreal and laudable when it moved and stroked inside of him. Frank continued to preen at the feeling as Gerard pressed up against him, warmth of his body was so perfect and Frank was heaving.

He felt a gloved hand knot into his hair and pull harshly at the strands, pulling his head up to strain on his neck as the excruciating shocks of his scalp seemed to almost curdle his skin and have it threaten to pull away from his muscles. He felt every single inch of the thick toy pumping into him roughly, sliding him against the bed as the ties around his ankles pulled him back.

The strap of the gag in Frank’s mouth was snapped open and the gag was pulled from his mouth in a spitty mess. His swollen lips finally touching and it seemed alien after so long. The relentless shove of the dildo never stopped despite the relief of the hand that let go of his hair. Frank finally let out a groan, the first audible sound that wasn’t muffled, it filled the room and bounced off of his own ears louder than expected.

“I want to hear you beg. I can make you come seven times more if I want to. Do you want me to stop?” Gerard asked, his voice still as steady as if he were merely talking business, but the edge hidden beneath it, the curl of the dominant seduction in every syllable was like venom-laced honey waiting to kill.

“P- Please,” Frank begged on cue, his voice cracking multiple time, “Please sir, please. Please make it stop. I- I need it. Need you, sir. Please please please.”

Frank gasped at a particularly hard shove, his body jumping and shaking when when the curved edge of it was twisted up to grind against his prostate. A sharp slap landed on his ass, shaking the soft flesh as he yelped in surprise.

“Go on.” Gerard pushed the toy in again to the base, “Show me, little boy.”

Frank whimpered at his Master’s voice and pushed back on the toy that his Master was holding in place, moaning loudly as he rubbed his face against the mattress and pushed himself back to try and force his release.

“C- Can’t…” Frank whimpered brokenly, shaking his head as his body trembled with exhaustion, “Sir- I- I can’t. I can’t. Please… H- Help.”

“Why should I help you?” Gerard asked then, spanking Frank’s ass a second time to enunciate his point, “Why should I bother helping you when all of this your punishment? All your fault, you defiant and undisciplined little terror.”

“I- I’ll do anything. Please.” Frank gasped as he pushed back again to prove his point, “It hurts. Please.”

“Anything?” Gerard asked as he leaned over Frank, letting go of the dildo, his hips pressed against Frank, pushing the toy even further into the boy that had him cry out and push back. The body-warmth of his Master was indescribable, feeling Gerard’s hips grinding against him.

“P- Please.” Frank sobbed out, “I’ll behave.”

“Damn right.” Gerard spat, “I will not tolerate your black sheep behaviour anymore, mutt. Are we clear?”

“Yes, sir.” Frank nodded vehemently, opening his eyes as he looked back at his Master out of his periphery, seeing his stern face, the shock of bright orange tousle and dark hazel eyes. Frank let out a moan at the sight of his Master’s face hovering above his with somewhat flushed cheeks. Gerard lifted himself up, another string of spit landing on Frank’s face that ran over his lips.

Gerard disappeared from Frank’s view when the toy moved out a fraction and the vibrations started up again inside of Frank. He let out a cry as his body was instantly wracked with it’s orgasm that had been teetering for so long inside of him. Frank moaned out with relief, sobbing as he trembled with his fifth orgasm, as dry as the previous one despite the gap between them.

Frank felt the fizzles waft out through him like wild stallions running over the thick planes of his lax muscles. It didn’t end then, it didn’t relent and his eyes opened in surprise. He felt Gerard move and saw his Master got off from the bed, peeling off his gloves before he set them down and walked over to his shuddering submissive.

Gerard grabbed Frank by the front of the hair and lifted his head up until they locked eyes, “Don’t ever think of me as weak, don’t ever think you could take advantage of me to get your way. I will deal with you how I see fit, I will do what I want with you. Am I making myself clear, dog?”

“C- Clear, sir.” Frank felt more tears welling up in his eyes as Gerard looked him over.

“You will remain this way until I say so.” Gerard let go before he landed a slap to Frank’s flushed cheek. He scoffed, eyeing Frank with discerning disappointment before he turned and walked out of the room.


	23. Chapter 21: The Boy Knows What to Say to Make Women Happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go. It's update time but before you guys begin reading, I need to stick a little warning in here. With this chapter comes a needle warning but please do give it a try. My co writer has a genuine needle fear but they did something so incredible and produced this. I'm so proud of them and I really do hope that you guys enjoy.
> 
> Any errors, apologies, but we think we got them all :)

Frank sat in his room, staring up at the small chandelier above his bed for ages, watching the light dance on the crystal. He had finished everything he had needed to do, finished every chore and it still wasn’t enough of a distraction.

 

He had woken up that morning from a horrible nightmare, drenched in a cold sweat with his heart and stomach beating so fiercely that he felt ill. He had turned, curling up against Gerard with a hope to ease his mind but it only did so much. He couldn’t stop the unease swirling around in his brain like a sticky miasma of doubts, fears and unresolved anger.

 

He had hoped he would find things to do around the house, hoped Gerard would have a never ending list. But alas, here he was early that afternoon while Gerard had a small meeting with his wife over work matters. Frank put one hand behind his head, crossing one leg over the other, and let out a shaky sigh.

 

“Frank?”

 

Frank heard his Master call and he got up, walking out of his room as he tried to stuff his sullen mood back down like a swallowed bile, “Sir?”

 

Gerard was standing with Lindsey in the doorway of his bedroom, whispered discussions coming to a close with smiles when Lindsey turned and looked at the submissive.

 

“I’m going to go and get us all something for dinner.” She announced, “Not that it’ll be as wonderful as your meals, mind you. Any suggestions, sweetheart?”

 

“I- Uh…” Frank looked at Gerard, who merely smiled and gestured with a hand for Frank to speak, “Do we have options yet?”

 

“I suggested Thai, Lindsey suggested Mexican.” Gerard shrugged and Frank bit his lip, thinking it over.

 

“Mexican sounds amazing.” Frank replied, seeing Gerard’s face sour as Lindsey lit up as she turned and looked smugly at her husband.

 

“See? The boy knows what to say to make a woman happy.” Lindsey folded her arms and Gerard merely rolled his eyes as he leaned against the door frame.

 

“If you remember correctly, you live in here for free with anything you could ever want and you don’t even have to so much as look at my penis, Lindsey. What more could you ask for?” Gerard replied as he folded his arms and raised a poignant eyebrow.

 

“Oh, get off your high horse.” Lindsey snorted, “You wouldn’t have all this without me. And besides, all I ask for is getting my way whenever I want. The luxuries that you provide on your own are on your conscience.”

 

“And this includes Mexican food?” Gerard looked a tad unhappy at the way it rolled off of his tongue, “You worry me.”

 

“Not as much as you worry me.” She smiled sweetly at him and he relented, sliding into his bedroom with a loud sigh aimed for her ears, “What a grump.”

 

“I’m okay with whatever you want to get as long as it never had a face.” Frank smiled somewhat and Lindsey patted his cheek before she walked down the hallway. Frank took a step forward and knocked on his Master’s open bedroom door.

 

“Enter, my boy.”

 

Frank walked in and turned to see Gerard shirtless, folding up the white t-shirt he had been in. Frank swallowed hard and looked at his Master, fleetingly forgetting his sulken mood.

 

“What can I do for you, Frank?” Gerard smiled as he lay the shirt in his top drawer and closed it again.

 

Frank shrugged, “Finished everything.”

 

“Bored?”

 

“I guess…” Frank looked down, toeing the carpet beneath him as he clenched and unclenched his hands at his sides.

 

“Ah, something is bothering you.” Gerard surmised quickly, “I see now. What is it, my prince?”

 

“I just…” Frank’s frown deepened as he tried to decipher the correct words in his head to explain how he felt and why, “I had a nightmare and I’m aware that it would never happen and it was totally stupid but it left me so… Down. I don’t know how to shake it.”

 

“You need a distraction.” Gerard murmured as he stepped closer to his submissive and cupped his cheek, “What distracts you most. boy?”

 

“Pain. Usually I get tattooed but… I’m not really up for that and I don’t think a flogging will do any help either.”

 

“No one said anything about a flogging.” Gerard’s voice was quiet but the edge to it was undeniable, “Why don’t you let your Master take care of you, boy? See what happens when I put you in a subspace and give you some time out of your head.”

 

“Yes please.” Frank sighed in relief at the idea, at how wonderful it sounded and how badly he needed it.

 

“You wait here for once. Count to thirty and join me, alright?” Gerard lifted Frank’s head up and they locked eyes, “I’m going to help you, my boy?”

 

“Yes, sir.” Frank whispered in return as Gerard pressed his lips to Frank’s forehead before he turned and departed swiftly from the bedroom. Frank sat on the edge of Gerard’s bed and slowly began to count, whispering the numbers out loud as he stared down at his bare feet.

 

He got up, still counting now at twelve, and shed his sweater, laying it on the bed before he unfastened his shorts and pushed them down. He got to twenty when he felt his stomach churning listlessly. He stood there in his boxers, frowning to himself as he slowly walked out of the bedroom and down the hall.

 

“Thirty.” He breathed out as he got to the door of the playroom, staring at it as he reached out and opened the door. The room was bathed in its usual red and white glow, the colours touching his inked skin as he walked in carefully and tentatively, eyes cast down. He closed the door behind him and stood beside it, waiting for any command.

 

“To the carpet, boy. Eyes down.” Gerard ordered and took up his usual spot, turning to face the door as he stood on the carpet with his hands clasped behind him. He heard shoes crossing the floor and he swallowed, feeling the warmth of his Master behind him.

 

“Good boy. What do you say about wearing something pretty for me, hmm?” Gerard asked as his lips ghosted over the shell of Frank’s ear. Frank let out a soft mewl and bit his lip, nodding.

 

He heard the unmistakable sound of leather and steel behind him, the similar sound he had heard before his Master had strung him up upside down. Gerard slid the leather into Frank’s hand, careful not to touch him, and Frank brought it up to inspect.

 

The leather straps were a rich red, the steel was blacksteel rather than usual red and it was stunning. Frank unfastened the middle section of it and slipped it over his head, sliding his arms through before he pulled the body harness down.

 

Five thick red straps came to an O-ring at his sternum, the strap very lowest connected to another O-ring over his navel where other straps went over his hips, the same connectioned pattern went over his spine.

 

He swallowed, sliding his semi-hardened dick through the very last O-ring at the bottom of the harness, hissing out under his breath at the cold steel. He straightened up, fastening the one strap over his hip behind his back before he waited yet again.

 

“So perfect.” Gerard purred quietly, the sound permeated every pore of Frank’s skin, “Arms out behind you, hands together but not clasped. Make sure you’re comfortable, boy.”

 

Frank obeyed, putting his arms together behind his body, resting them pointed outward as he waited, feeling what felt like a smooth but sturdy material incase his arms. He sucked in a shaky breath as his arms were tightened closer towards each other in the no-doubtedly crimson armbinder. He could feel Gerard working on fastening the black corseted cord that x’ed over the leather that was now enveloping his arms until mid-bicep.

 

Gerard walked around to face Frank and the latter withheld his yelp of surprise, seeing his Master’s feet and lower legs in dull-sheening black buckles and laces and leather. A high pair of boots in the darkest ebony that Frank stared at, noting how similar they were to Tyler’s but more intricate.

 

Frank’s gaze swept up and he felt his legs shaking beneath him, his eyes roving over Gerard’s lower half in a pair of the tightest leather pants with ribbing over the thighs and belted sides.

 

His Master’s torso was exposed, pale white skin contrasting with the black. Dark eyes looked him over as his arms came up and hands rested on Frank’s shoulders. Black leather gloves took Gerard’s arms up to his elbows, buckles wound up the sides in a set of three over each forearm. Frank swallowed hard but ignored it as Gerard fastened the thick red straps of Frank’s armbinder to a collar around Frank’s neck- also red.

 

“I adore you in this colour.” Gerard whispered as though reading his submissive’s mind. Ever since I saw you roped up in it, I knew I had to find more of it.”

 

Frank remained silent, knowing his Master’s statement wasn’t in need of a reply. He waited patiently, standing still as he knew that if his arms moved, it would pull at his neck. Gerard looked him over as he ran a hand through his fiery orange hair- the colour only brought out to an even more vibrant extent from the red lighting.

 

“Missing something to finish this off.” Gerard tutted softly before he turned and walked off before grabbing what he wanted. He stood in front of Frank and looked at him firmly, “What I’m going to do is going to physically task you, boy. Do you understand?”

 

“Yes, sir.” Frank nodded, looking back solemnly.

 

“I have taken away one way for you to signal but I will not hinder your speech for your own precaution, do you understand?” Gerard held up a mask of the same red hue and unfastened the ties behind it before he pulled it on and over Frank’s head.

 

“Good boy.” Gerard remarked as he adjusted the hood on Frank’s head so that Frank could still see through the eyeholes and the section where his mouth was, was unzipped. Gerard walked behind his submissive and tightened the cords of vinyl before knotting it and adjusting, “Not too tight?”

 

“No, sir.” Frank breathed out, his skin already hot under the mask, red rimming the borders of his vision as he looked around, his heart starting to hammer against his ribs with complete anticipation and unknown.

 

“Good.” Gerard replied, “On the bed, on your back.”

 

Frank turned, marching off towards the large metal-framed bed with it’s daunting charcoal sheets. He climbed on, rolling onto the middle of it on his back, his shoulders protesting only somewhat at the angle.

 

He stared at the ceiling in surprise, staring up at the mirrored reflection of himself. Had this always been here above the bed and he had never noticed? Surely not? Surely he would have glimpsed it at least once before? Frank looked at his body and he swallowed, realising just how much confidence he had in himself to look this way, realising that he looked better in it that he had expected and that he was completely and utterly A-okay with it all.

 

Frank was pulled from his self-discovery when he felt Gerard cuffing his ankle and he looked in the mirror to see one ankle in a thick leather cuff before the other joined suit quickly enough. Frank’s feet were then lifted, the cuffs hooked to two of the chains that hung from the top iron rods over the bed, pulled tight and unable to jostle even if he tried.

 

He scowled in confusion until he saw his Master standing beside him with a long and thin reed-looking cane in his hand and he twigged on what was about to happen.

 

“Safeword?” Gerard asked calmly and Frank readjusted on the bed, whimpering.

 

“Pineapples.” He replied despite himself, and watched Gerard walk away, clearly satisfied. Frank found his feet had been lifted only high enough for Gerard’s hands, about a foot or so off of the bed itself.

 

He tried craning his neck to see but it only hurt more for his shoulders and he dropped back down, trying his best not to squirm.

 

He heard a soft swat through the air and a sharp snick ran through his feet and he yelped, gasping at the sharp pain that he had both expected and not. He let out a small moan as another intense whip landed on his soles as his Master brought the thin cane down on the undersides of his feet. He whimpered, ignoring how the pain ran through his body like fiery, sparking fireworks.

 

A harder slap hit his feet and he jerked, hearing Gerard grunt softly as he flicked his hand out. Frank could feel his feet burning as though he were walking on a hot road’s tarmac and he squirmed uncomfortably, mouth hanging open and back arched as his hands curled into fists inside the hot armbinder.

 

Frank bit down hard, teeth gnashing together as Gerard landed two harsh-spirited and heavier blows of the wooden rod to Frank’s soft pads before a light flick landed on his toes. He felt tears well up in his eyes at the intense pain when he yelped, feeling his Master trail the end of the cane up the bottom of his right foot with way too soft an ease. He squeezed his eyes closed and yelped, jerking away.

 

“P- Please no.” He gasped, “N- No.”

 

“No?” Gerard queried then, flicking the whip across Frank’s foot, “I beg your pardon, boy?”

 

“No tickling please. I-” Frank panted softly, “Please.”

 

“You don’t tell me,” Gerard ran the cane over Frank’s foot again and he screamed softly, trying to move away as the underside of his foot burned from the lashing he had received, “You take what I give you, you ingrate.”

 

“Y- Yes, sir.” Frank moaned quietly as his chest began to burn uncomfortably. His entire body highly focused on his feet and how badly they were on fire. Gerard stared down at him, contemplating as he ran a finger over the cane slowly.

 

“Definitely not enough.” Gerard looked at his submissive before he walked around to stand beside him, leaning and leering in, glowering over Frank with a dominant sneer, “You want more, pup?”

 

“P- Please, sir.” Frank whined, squirming as the steel O-ring around his dick began to constrict as he hardened. Gerard looked down, eyes landing on the source of Frank’s wriggling, when his eyebrow rose.

 

He walked off without another word, walking over to the shelf where he crouched down sinuously and opened the bottom drawer. Frank looked back up at the mirrored ceiling, deciding that it was definitely a new fixture in his mind, and heard his Master returning.

 

Frank looked at the large black box in his Master’s hands and he frowned, looking up at Gerard, who was smiling back almost too simply. It made Frank’s insides churn uncomfortably but he knew he could trust his Master.

 

Gerard opened the box and set it down beside Frank, eyeing him as he reached in and pulled out a long steel needle with it’s red plastic tip. Frank’s eyes widened when he realised what his Master was about to do to him.

 

“You asked for it, didn’t you, boy?” Gerard crooned silkily as he picked up a cold and sterile-looking cloth and ran it over Frank’s neck and chest and sides, the swelling and pungent smell of alcohol filled Frank’s nose as the other side of thee swab cleaned his arms, “I’m going to make you hurt irrevocably. But you’re going to look so beautiful when I’m done with you.”

 

Frank swallowed hard as his Master removed the plastic from the surgical needle and eyed the gauged needle, his hazel eyes sparkling as he moved closer and placed a hand on Frank’s chest, the needle lowering.

 

“Deep breath in.” Gerard instructed simply and Frank complied despite the rage of his heart in his chest. The sudden sharp pain pricked at his nipple, surprising him and making him yelp as the last pop of skin enunciated the action and a burning spread over the skin. Tears brimmed in his eyes as an automatic reaction but he never stirred, basking in the pain, “Good boy.”

 

“S- Sir?” Frank barely managed above a whisper as Gerard uncapped a second needle, looking up at the break of silence, “I-”

 

“Yes, boy?”

 

Frank refrained from asking the question that burned in his mind and instead chose to appease, deciding he would ask post-scene, “M- More… Please.”

 

“Don’t worry your bemuddled head.” Gerard leaned over, his hand stretching the skin of Frank’s chest before he smiled, pinching Frank’s nipple with a gloved hand. Frank let out a whine, knowing what was about to happen and at least he was braced for what to feel. The sharp prick, the inhale, the push and the pop and the exhale as pressure and heat spread. God, it hurt. But it was exhilarating at the same, the release of every stressor seemed to be melting like foamy butter in a sizzling pan.

 

Frank had thought that the needle through each nipple was enough in that area for them both but he was wrong, so wrong when Gerard stretched his skin the opposite direction, drawing vertical and making the needle already in his skin pinch. Gerard bit down on his lip as he pushed the sharp steel through Frank’s flesh, the latter crying out and trying to remain still as he felt it sld through him and pop out the other side, the bar buried beneath his nipple, either side of it sticking out with a burning brunt below and above the sensitive and erect flesh.

 

Gerard returned, his hands caressing Frank’s side, a finger running over Frank’s ribs when he picked up another needle, pinching the skin up on Frank’s left side before piercing through the skin. Frank yelped out at the pain, a different kind of pain that felt so much more seering than before- a quick jab- this one was a somehow thicker pain that overtook more of his senses as it burst, the needle exiting his skin.

 

Frank tried to remain still, tried to behave and do his best as his Master succeeded in piercing his left side four more times, each one no less excruciating and sharply-tingled than before as he felt them dig through his flesh and pierce out the other end.

 

“Breathe out.” Gerard continued to repeat the instructions with each insertion of surgical steel, watching Frank's body as he breathed heavily and trembled in a low thrum from the adrenaline coursing through every vein and sinew, “Good boy.”

 

Frank swallowed hard, the thick collar of the mask that encased Frank's head was tight around his neck, constricting his air a fraction and adding to everything, adding a soft buzz to his brain and numbness to his fingers and toes. Frank glanced up at his Master with desperation, his shoulder sockets aching from the angle of his arms still beneath him.

 

“So absolutely breathtaking.” Gerard purred as he picked up a new needle and uncapped it, “Tell me what you want, boy?”

 

“M- More.” Frank urged, “Please. I- It hurts.”

 

“As you wish.” Gerard replied, his face remaining as still and calm as ever as he leaned over his submissive and took the skin in his fingers, the other hand pushing the sharp point of the needle into Frank's right side. Frank let out a scream at the pain, gasping as he gritted his teeth, his right side seemed so much more sensitive than the left and he couldn't explain it.

 

Gerard slid the needle in as far as he had decided before it was joined by another two steady needles that ran parallel with Frank's ribs at angles like metallic gills.

 

“Two more on this side to match the five on the other.” Gerard looked at his submissive with a smile that seemed as sharp and foreboding as the needles he had reached for.

 

Frank had closed his eyes, breathing as he was told and relaxing as more needles were pressed into his body. He had now had four in his nipples to make a cross through each sensitive rise of pink flesh, three running horizontal above his chestplate, five in each side and three in the very sensitive punch above his dick.

 

The last three were the worst, the most painful and the most likely to have him come on the spot. It hurt so badly but it struck the very best nerves with sniper-precision. Frank opened his eyes as he felt Gerard move and he looked up at his Master with wide eyes. He let out a plea barely audible, and watched the way it resonated over Gerard's face as though he were barely able to hold on to his own steely self-control.

 

Gerard leaned over his panting submissive, running a hand over Frank's body and over his middle before he wrapped a hand around Frank's achingly hard dick. Frank let out moan at the contact, his body singing and protesting in so many places.

 

Gerard's hand sped up, stroking Frank roughly as his insides knotted and a spark ignited in his lower stomach that resonated perfectly through the rest of him. He lifted his hips up, gasping and uttering barely audible begs from his spit-slicked lips as his tongue bar pressed against his palate.

 

His legs shook, the tensing skin was pulling at the eighteen needles that were perforated through his inked flesh. His toes curled, already numb from his elevated angle, as he tried his best to chase his much-needed release.

 

“O- Oh,” Frank's voice wobbled and broke as he felt Gerard's thumb swirling over the sensitive tip and back down coated in slick. He whimpered out desperately, whining for his Master, looking up at him for a split second to see Gerard leaning over him, looking down at him with dominance in his eyes as he teetered his submissive.

 

Frank's muscles tensed as he tried to hip himself up, his hips rocking in short bursts as he tried to keep his pace with Gerard's steadily growing rhythm.

 

He gasped as he felt his Master's hand on his balls, massaging with his fingers as one of them ran over the skin just beneath. Frank let out a small yelp at the sudden touch of cold leather on the warmest part of him. He scrunched his eyes closed, teeth gritted as he tried to breath, short panting breaths leaving his chest.

 

Gerard's thumb flicked over Frank's frenum piercing, flicking over the metal buried in the thin skin of the underside of Frank's dick and he jerked forward at the sudden flicker of nerve-ending stimulation.

 

“F- Fuck. I- Fuck- please. Sir, please. 'M g- gna come.” Frank babbled brokenly, trying to curl his fists behind him in the sticky-sweat leather binder. Gerard merely let out a small grunt of recognition at his submissive, twisting his hand in one swift motion before he continued stroking Frank.

 

Frank's skin felt as though it were going to explode from his body, bursting at the small pinpoints that were littered over his flesh from his Master, as though they were going to pull away at a white hot but exquisite pace. He let out a small cry, his body reaching its final peak before he shattered, coming over his Master’s knuckles. He rutted into Gerard’s fist, his brain buzzing with pure pleasure as it exploded out into his veins like pop rocks.

 

He shuddered out a whimper as his body caved, dropping back down against the bed completely limp as he panted, his lungs on fire from the sudden and sharp intake of air. His face and arms were red hot inside their tight and thick coverings- too hot. Frank waited obediently as Gerard got up and slowly began to remove the needles, starting with the low ones just above the base of his dick. He gasped at the weird tugging sensation in his skin and tried not to jerk away.

 

Gerard slowly removed the five needles from Frank’s ribs on his left before pulling the other five on his right side out with slow and steady precision. Frank felt like he could finally breathe somewhat easier, taking in a deep breath as Gerard came closer, removing the three needles from Frank’s above sternum when he paused and frowned.   

 

“Frank?”

 

“S- Sir?” Frank croaked out in response, surprised he was barely able to create a sound.

 

“I will remove these two vertical needles but didn’t you say you wanted your nipples pierced?” Gerard looked at Frank, “We can always replace the two horizontal needles with jewelry, boy.”

 

“Y- Yeah?” Frank asked, perking up somewhat, “That’d- That’d be cool.”

 

“Let me remove the rest and get you up.” Gerard smiled as he carefully removed the two needles that were pierced underneath Frank’s nipples. He set the dirtied metal aside before he walked around and carefully unfastened Frank’s ankles. He placed a kiss to the underside of Frank’s feet before lowering them down onto the bed. Frank gasped at the sudden flow of blood to his limbs that were followed by the sudden pins and needles.

 

Gerard sat Frank up and reached behind him, untying the mask carefully as he pulled the red latex from Frank’s head. The rush of cold air was refreshing to Frank, who was already feeling heavy and dopey.

 

Gerard left Frank’s arms in the binder as he took the soiled needles and threw them in a small bin that was hooked to the wall. Gerard walked over to the box where the needles had been placed and opened a small section of it before he ran a finger through them and looked at Frank.

 

“I used a fourteen gauge needle, and luckily I have some jewelry for that. It has been sterilized and I never really used the jewelry much as it was. I don’t think we should use segment rings or ball capture rings just in case they get caught on something. Perhaps a circular bar like you have below the belt.” Gerard held up the jewelry and Frank smiled.

 

“I’m down with a banana bar.” He commented as Gerard took two of them in his hand and walked over but bit his lip, “What?”

 

“With a normal piercing, they keep the plastic in your skin so that feeding the jewelry into the hole is easier. I’m afraid I haven’t done that considering I wasn’t thinking of making them permanent.” Gerard crouched down and examined Frank’s nipple with a frown, “Perhaps we do this next time once you’re healed up and we do it properly?”

 

“If it ends the same way this one did, I’m in.” Frank grinned cockily and Gerard raised an eyebrow, reaching up to pull one of the needles out harder than Frank expected. He yelped out, grimacing at the sharp pain in his skin and he realised that they were the first ones he had done to him and the blood must have already dried around the needle. He reached up to hold his bleeding nipple, blushing at his Master’s smirk as Gerard removed the second one- but a tad more gentle than the first, twisting it out slowly.

 

“There.” Gerard smiled, putting the jewelry down on top of the box to be cleaned again, “Up.”

 

Frank stood up on shaky legs and Gerard carefully helped him walk forward before he helped him out of the armbinder. Frank stretched his joints, groaning at the movement in his sockets.

 

“You look so delectable in this harness.” Gerard muttered softly as he placed a kiss to the top of Frank’s shoulder and the latter let out a soft whimper in reply, “Time for a bath, my prince.”

 

“I’m not arguing, that sounds amazing.”

 

“Well, let's hop to it. You’re getting blood on the floor, boy.”


	24. Chapter 22: What Made You Fall For This Brightly Coloured Jack the Ripper?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello it's update time again. Another long chapter from yours truly but we feel that this is important for the story so we do hope that you guys will enjoy this.
> 
> Any errors, apologies, but we think we got them all :)

Frank found himself sat opposite Gerard in his office, going over notes that he had been told to write up earlier that morning. It wasn't much to do, but seeing as Frank was still a little under the weather and not completely recovered from his last scene, he may have not have been fully focussed, having spotted a couple of more than obvious errors that he knew Gerard would have been more than annoyed about if he saw them. Frank knew that he was going to have to type them up again when he was done with checking them. 

Frank sat with a pen poised in his hands, checking and double checking a section of notes before reaching out for the coffee he had brought in with himself, set not far from the coffee he had made his Master at the same time. Gerard was preoccupied with work on his computer, typing out a reply to an email before checking his watch, seeing that it was nearly half eleven already.   
  
"Frank, when you have a free moment can you please check and tell me what time my meeting is at." Gerard got Frank's attention while he drank his lukewarm coffee. Frank nodded, setting the cup down before finishing off the short paragraph he had been editing to type up again. Quickly he got up from the chair, leaving the office to check the diary. Frank hadn't been informed of the fact that Gerard had a meeting today. Gerard hadn't even told him to pencil in a meeting for today, but there it was, written in in Gerard's handwriting. It surprised Frank because he was usually the one to fill in the diary, but Gerard had taken it upon himself to do it. Frank thought nothing of it before he walked back into the office, clearing his throat to get his Master's attention.   
  
"Twelve fifteen, sir," Frank announced to Gerard, watching his Master nod at him. Frank didn't want to pry, but part of him wondered why Gerard had gone and put it in without telling him about it. It wasn't like it was odd. Maybe Frank had been out of the office and his Master put it in so Gerard wouldn't forget before he got back. It was probably something as simple as that, but Frank couldn't stop himself from prying more than innocently over the unexpected meeting. "I- I wasn't aware of the meeting. Did you write it in, sir?"   
  
"I did," Gerard answered while he saved and closed his computer down, "I wasn't certain if the meeting was going to be scheduled and for when so I put it in as soon as it was confirmed. I know I usually get you to do it, boy, but seeing as it was arranged at such short notice, I wrote it in."   
  
"Okay," Frank nodded, understanding why Gerard had gone and entered it himself, "Is there anything I need to do while you are gone, sir? Or shall I carry on with what I was doing?"   
  
"I need you by my side for this meeting," Gerard told him while he grabbed his bag from the desk, continuing to pack up, "Taking notes and such. Derek already knows that you will be out with me for an hour or so. He will hold the fort while we are out to lunch. Go get your things together so we can leave. Cannot be late for this meeting, boy."   
  
Frank nodded out a yes sir, turning on his feet to go to his desk. He packed up quickly, putting his blazer on as Derek turned in his chair to look at him.   
  
"It's alright for some," Derek commented, watching Frank put his bag over his shoulder, "Going out for fancy lunches with the boss instead of eating behind your desk."   
  
"You know you're going to miss me," Frank jibed playfully, propping himself against the edge of his desk while he waited for Gerard to be ready, folding his arms across his chest, "Do you want me to bring you back a take away?" 

"As tempting as that sounds I somehow don't think you would bring me back a steak." Derek chuckled dryly, taking a sip of his coffee before turning back to his computer to continue working.

Frank was about to come back at Derek before Gerard came out of his office, looking directly at Frank who stood up straight instantly, "Come on, boy. We can't be late."   
  
"Have fun." Derek said to Frank without looking away from his computer screen.   
  
"You too," Frank smirked, knowing that he was going to be having an easier afternoon than Derek was. Taking notes he could practically do with his eyes closed. Plus lunch out of the office too. This was going to be a walk in the park for Frank as he said bye to Derek, following behind his Master as they walked out of the office, "So where to, sir?"   
  
"Col'Cacchios," Gerard told him, walking over to where his driver was waiting, parked up and ready to go. Frank went from walking behind his Master to going ahead a few steps, opening the car door for him. He waited patiently as Gerard climbed into the back seat of the car, closing it when his Master was in before going to the right side of the car, getting in himself. Frank clipped his seatbelt, sitting himself comfortably and keeping himself quiet while Gerard spoke to the driver, "Good morning, Maurice. Can you take us to my twelve fifteen meeting, please."   
  
"Yes, sir," Maurice nodded back at Gerard in the rear view mirror before starting the car. He already knew the destination as Gerard had filled him in this morning when he was driven into the office. Gerard relaxed next to Frank in the car, looking over at the boy who had taken to rummaging around in his bag.   
  
"My boy, what are you looking for?" Gerard questioned with a frown across his brow, "If you have left something at the office then it will need to stay there. We won't be going back until after the meeting."   
  
"Oh no," Frank reassured Gerard quickly, looking up at him swiftly before going back to checking the contents of his bag, "I'm just making sure I have everything I need for the meeting."   
  
"Don't worry too much about the notes, boy," Gerard waved a hand at Frank, "You won't need to take many."   
  
"Well I still want to be thorough," Frank replied as he ticked off everything on his mental checklist, seeing that he had everything he needed, even if what Gerard had said to him seemed a little off. Gerard was always quite particular about his notes when it came to meetings. For him to suddenly say not to worry about it surprised Frank, even though he knew he would still do his job properly, no matter how relaxed his Master seemed about the whole reason he was coming to the meeting, "I'm not just tagging along for a free lunch, sir."   
  
"Oh I know you're not," Gerard agreed with what Frank had said, "You are hard working and profusely diligent. But I can assure you that we won't need a lot of notes from this meeting. I'm not saying that you can kick back and relax, boy, but you needn't be so meticulous with your notes."   
  
"Okay, sir," Frank nodded, still somewhat cautious about the fact that Gerard seemed so lax about the whole reason that he was attending this meeting as well. Something didn't sit right with Frank, but he pushed it aside for the whole journey, trying not to pay attention to any form of concern that arose in him. Even as they got to the restaurant, Maurice pulling the car up outside the entrance, Frank ignored his thought about less notes as he got out of the car, walking around to hold the door open for his Master while curiosity crept up on him, "Who is the meeting with, sir?"   
  
Gerard didn't answer. He stepped out of the car, ignoring what Frank had asked while buttoning up his blazer, smoothing it down. Frank shut the door behind him before following behind Gerard, clutching the strap of his bag against his chest, only scurrying ahead when he had to open the door of the restaurant for Gerard who went ahead of him, still ignoring his question as he walked up to the bar.   
  
"Good afternoon," Gerard greeted the waiter behind the bar warmly, "I have a reservation for ‘Way’. Twelve fifteen."   
  
The waiter checked a book at the side of the bar, quickly lining through what had been written in before smiling at Gerard, "Right this way, sir."   
  
Both Gerard and Frank followed the waiter through the large and warmly lit restaurant, walking alongside laid out table, covered in pristine white table cloths with side plates by each seat. Frank glanced over the tables as he kept up behind his Master, wondering where they were going to be seated until he realised that they were going upstairs. Frank frowned then, not knowing what was going on at all until the waiter brought them both to a room. The waiter opened the door for Gerard, letting him walk in as Frank followed suit, breathing out a quiet ‘wow’ as he, too, walked into the room.   
  
In the middle of the room sat a table that was far more extravagant than the ones that were in the restaurant downstairs. The table was set for three people. Wine glasses, cutlery and napkins sat in front of each chair while Frank looked over the rest of the room. One wall was nothing more than a wine rack from the ceiling to the floor, the other plain wood with a window and the wall behind where Gerard had chosen to sit was decorated with wooden slats lined with patterned holes all over it. Frank took a moment to soak up the room until he heard Gerard clear his throat once the waiter had left them menus on the table. Frank realised what he wasn't doing and he jumped to it, going to pull out his Master's chair so he could sit.   
  
"Sir?" Frank piped up as he sat next to Gerard on his right, wondering why they were tucked away from the rest of the restaurant when downstairs wasn't even that busy for a lunchtime. Gerard hummed at Frank, looking at him, giving him the signal to continue, "Why are we in this room instead of downstairs?"   
  
"I booked a private room as I felt the meeting required a certain amount of privacy. The matters that will be discussed aren't exactly something that the public needs to hear." Gerard told Frank as a waiter returned to their room, carrying a tray with a pitcher of water and three glasses on it. Gerard remained quiet as the waiter set them all down before going to leave, saying that he would be back to take their orders when the rest of the party arrived.   
  
"So it's important?" Frank queried, going for his bag to grab what he needed for the meeting.   
  
"I guess you could say so, yes," Gerard commented, watching Frank set a notebook and pencil down next to him on the table, "Always prepared I see, boy."   
  
"Just doing my job." Frank answered, more than ready for whatever was going to be discussed. Gerard had been so aloof with what this meeting was about that Frank didn't know what to expect. Even as the two sat waiting- Gerard going through emails on his phone, Frank casually scribbled away on the back page of his notebook, passing the time until whoever they were meeting was to arrive.   
  
Five minutes passed until the door to their room opened. Frank didn't think anything of it, barely looking up and looking back down before his mind screamed at him. He wanted to believe that he hadn't just seen who he thought he had seen, but he looked up again and the colour drained from his face. His whole body went cold as peering into the room was none other than Ryan, looking in, looking somewhat perturbed.   
  
Part of Frank wanted to think that Ryan hadn't seen him, but he knew that they had made eye contact and as much as Frank wanted to hide behind the oversized menu that had been set down on their table, he knew that he had more than likely been spotted.   
  
The only other option he thought of was a quick get away. Frank wondered if he would be able to excuse himself from the table for a moment, avoid a more than certain panic attack. A quick get away would have meant going through the same door that Ryan was stood by and that was not an option that Frank wanted to consider. There was a window in their room though. Vaulting through it right now seemed like the best escape for Frank, but even he knew he wouldn't want to pay for damages, let alone damage and probably ruin the near three thousand dollar Tom Ford suit that Gerard had given him.    
  
Frank wanted to think that this was just an accidental occurrence. Ryan just had to have a reservation at the same restaurant as them. Nothing more than a coincidence that Frank wished wasn't happening. Maybe Ryan was looking for someone and Frank knew that he wouldn't be who Ryan was looking for, but he was more than definitely mistaken when Ryan actually entered the room and Gerard stood up from where he was seated, walking over to greet Ryan with a handshake.   
  
"Mr. Ross, I'm glad you could attend." Gerard said smoothly as Frank put two and two together. This couldn't be happening, but it was. This had to be the reason why Frank knew nothing of this meeting. This was why Gerard had taken it upon himself to put the meeting in the diary. This was why Frank knew so little about the meeting because even he knew that he wouldn't have been here if Gerard had told him that they were going to be meeting up with his ex-boyfriend.   
  
Internally, Frank was a combination of furious and anxious. He had no idea as to why Gerard would have set up meeting Ryan for lunch without telling him. This was like a nightmare coming to life for Frank. His boss- Master, meeting his ex boyfriend yet again and Ryan didn't exactly look best pleased about being here as he sat opposite the two of them.   
  
Frank kept his eyes down, playing with his tongue bar in his mouth as the nervous twitch in his leg started to make itself known. He couldn't stop it. Frank really didn't want to be here right now as he chose to zone out on the small talk Ryan made to his Master who sat back down across him. Frank just tried to breath, trying not to panic about this situation that was happening. There had to be a reason for this, a good one if Gerard had come to the conclusion that this was a good idea. 

However, Frank could not begin to fathom what the reason for this meeting might have been as he sat opposite Ryan, ignoring the eyes that were trained on him, poorly attempting to hide his face with one hand.

A cold and more than awkward silence filled the room as Frank continued to ignore Ryan, choosing to look down at his place setting like Ryan wasn't even here. Gerard took note of how Frank was acting, even noticing the way his leg was twitching like it usually did when he was nervous. Frank wasn't even paying attention to his Master next to him as he tried to regulate the panic that was rising in him until he felt a hand on his shaking thigh. Gerard's hand under the table and out of sight, holding his leg firmly but gently, rubbing his thumb along Frank's thigh to calm him.   
  
Somehow it worked. The twitch dissipated. Frank had no idea how Gerard could do that. It had to just be the fact that it was him doing it. His Master's touch, calming him to a degree even as his ex sat across from him, looking between the two of them before Gerard cleared his throat to speak.   
  
"I'm sure both of you are wondering why I arranged for this to happen," Gerard filled the intense silence, making Ryan look at him instead of keeping his eyes on his ex who seemed far too panicky about the fact that he was seeing him again, "Ryan, I told you very little but I assured you that things would be resolved for you. My boy, with how down you had been the other day before our scene I had wondered if Ryan was still on your mind, so I decided that maybe you were in need of some closure. Plus I didn't tell you about this little gathering because I knew for a fact that you would not be sat next to me right now if you had been aware of the fact that we were on our way to see your ex lover."   
  
You got that fucking right, Frank thought to himself as he looked right at Gerard, scowling at his Master before going back to look down, ignoring the fact that Gerard still had his hand on his thigh, keeping him as calm and settled as possible in his seat.

"Personally I don't understand how this is even going to help me," Ryan said pointedly with his arms folded across his chest, defensive as he sat back in his seat, "I was quite happily letting the dust settle after the last time I saw Frank."

  
Frank winced as that memory came back to him far too clearly. He hated how Ryan had to go and bring that up, but knowing Ryan he had probably done that on purpose to see how both of them would react. Frank wanted nothing more than to crawl into the corner and hide while Gerard remained calm, removing his hand from Frank's thigh so he could pick up the tall and slim glass in front of him, pouring himself some iced water from the pitcher.   
  
"Oh, no that I am fully aware of, Ryan," Gerard said before taking a drink of his water, eyes trained on Ryan while he set his glass back down on the table, "Frank did inform me of your little get together while he was temporarily living in my hotel suite."   
  
"That was your suite?" Ryan shot out, looking at Gerard before turning his attention to Frank who was now really trying to hide his face with his hand, slowly shrinking back into his seat, "I should have known that there was something fishy about you staying there."   
  
"For Frank and I it is nothing but water under the bridge," Gerard said casually, giving Frank's thigh another squeeze, but this time it was out of reassurance, "For you however, I feel that there is some unfinished business that needs to be addressed."   
  
"Like hell there is," Ryan snorted, "I said my bit there and then. You know this Frank so you didn't need to set your…whatever he is on me."   
  
"Frank didn't set me on you and I am also aware of how you treated him too," Gerard said, the knowing look back on his face and the tone of his voice firmer. The cold stare making Ryan squirm uncomfortably in his seat, "For a grown man you certainly acted like nothing more than a scorned ex seeking revenge for how Frank had been so unhappy with you to the point that his only option was to leave you to find something more suited to him."   
  
"Are you going to let your…are you going to let him talk to me like that?" Ryan sputtered out, shocked, turning to Frank, thinking that he might at least get Gerard to stop talking to him this way.   
  
Frank rolled his tongue bar against his teeth, looking at Ryan before he looked at Gerard. He knew he hadn't been given permission to speak. Ryan had no idea about that but Frank was more than sure that his ex would pick up on that small detail soon enough.   
  
"Frank knows his place and he knows exactly how I feel about you manipulating him before upping and leaving him in the most unfathomable way I could have ever expected from you. I knew you were the jealous type from the moment you waltzed into my office after I had gifted Frank with those two suits," Gerard started, watching the way Ryan rolled his eyes at what he was saying, "But I never would have pegged you as the kind of person who would go out of their way to physically and emotionally hurt someone that they had been in love with for six years."   
  
"How about this is none of your business, Gerard," Ryan snapped, sitting upright in his chair, looking more than annoyed about the fact that Gerard was not only talking to him like this, but also over the fact that only one of them was actually talking to him, "You know what, if there is supposedly unfinished business then why don't you let Frank talk instead of taking control, hm?"   
  
"You have very little idea about what is even going on, Ryan. As I said, Frank knows his place." Gerard said, sitting back in his chair, looking over at Frank who was remaining more than well behaved, given the situation.   
  
"And you have very little idea about what I think is going on," Ryan spat back, jabbing a finger at his own chest, "If you set this meeting up just to rip chunks from me over how I left it with Frank in your suite, then you have absolutely no right. I know exactly why Frank was in your suite. I know what you two have been up to."   
  
"Oh, do you now?" Gerard raised an eyebrow at Ryan, not moving a muscle, remaining completely calm and composed.   
  
"Don't play innocent with me," Ryan snorted, "I have every right to tell people exactly how you groomed my boyfriend and stole him from me. This behaviour coming from a congressman too. You have no idea how easy it would be for me to just let slip about it all."   
  
"Threatening me now, are you? My my, Ryan, do you really think that you have me all figured out?" Gerard laughed softly, still remaining in control of the situation which honestly, Frank knew he would have crumbled far too soon if he had been the one facing Ryan right now, "First of all, I never stole Frank away from you. He left you all by himself because you were nothing more than stale and that was not what he wanted. But if you think you have it all figured out in your head then do you really think threatening me is going to make me cave and give you what you want?"   
  
"You don't know what I want. You think you can play the clever man all you want but I have the upper hand," Ryan curled a smile at the corner of his lips, looking between the two in front of him before focussing back on Gerard, "My parents own a newspaper as you already know because how else would Frank have got to meet you in the first place. I could tell them everything about what you did and what you've been doing with Frank."   
  
"And what do you think I have been doing with Frank, then?" Gerard questioned, leaning forward in his chair, resting his elbows on the table, bringing his hands together in front of him, wondering exactly what Ryan had conjured up in his head.   
  
"Controlling him, grooming him," Ryan started to list off, "And I know for a fact that you two have had sex because Frank admitted it to me in your suite. That won't look good, especially with your wife, Gerard."   
  
"Ah, I see that you are actually trying to threaten me, not just playing around to see if I would crack under your pressure," Gerard nodded, going to sit back in his chair before letting out a sigh, "This wasn't entirely how I expected this meeting to go-" Gerard stopped talking when their waiter walked into the room, greeting them all with a smile, not even noticing the tension in the air before he asked if they were ready to order food and drinks, "Ah yes. To drink I would like a glass of your Château de Puligny Chevalier-Montrachet Grand Cru two thousand and eleven chardonnay, please. Can I also have a single Jack Daniels and-”

“Ginger?” Ryan cut Gerard off instantly, knowing right away that Frank was having his usual order taken for him, “Nice to see you haven't changed even if what you're involved with is controlling you.”

Gerard paused, glaring at Ryan even though Frank nor the waiter could pick up on his hard stare at his guest. Gerard took a moment, assessing the situation and the returning stare that Ryan was giving him before he turned to look at Frank, “Frank, what would you like to drink?”

That took Frank by surprise, hearing his Master asking him what he wanted. He had gotten so used to Gerard ordering for him that the question knocked him a little off kilter, but even Frank could sense why Gerard was doing this. With the snide remark Ryan had put out there, Gerard was clearly trying to diffuse the situation,given the fact that there was a waiter standing by their table.

Plus Frank thought on his feet far too quickly, glancing at Ryan briefly before turning his attention to the waiter, smiling at him before he spoke, “I will have the same too. Glass of the chardonnay, please.”

“Make that a bottle instead.” Gerard altered the order, sensing that Frank was feeling rather smug for going against what Ryan had assumed.

“Certainly, sir,” The waiter made note of the drinks before turning to look at Ryan, “And for you, sir?”

“Ryan what would you like to drink?” Gerard asked curtly, coming across and polite and sincere even though Ryan had been quite the opposite moments before, “This lunch is on me so please feel free to order what you would like.”

Ryan didn't want to, but at the same time if Gerard was the kind of man who showed power by flashing his cash extravagantly then Ryan was going to take advantage of it.

“I'd like a white wine spritzer. Do you have Riesling?” Ryan questioned. Frank held back the intense need to call upon Ryan for being the same as always as the waiter said yes to Ryan and took his order. He never changed and in all honesty, Frank assumed that maybe because they had gone their separate ways then Ryan would have mixed it up. But even in a completely different restaurant he was asking for the same drink Frank knew he had been having for most of their relationship every Tuesday.

"To eat," Gerard paused, looking back over the menu briefly, looking back at the waiter, “Can I please have the agnello with a side of roasted sweet potatoes and the cielo pasta, no chicken. Ryan, what would you like?"

  
Ryan sighed, picking up the menu, scanning over it briefly before pointing to what he wanted, "I'll have the fillet steak please. Medium rare with the side salad, thanks."    
  
"The fillet di manzo," The waiter repeated out loud while he wrote it down, "Will there be anything else?"   
  
"That will be all for now, thank you." Gerard said politely to the waiter, watching him leave the room, closing the door after himself once he had said that he would be back with the drinks momentarily. Ryan however had his eyes back on Frank, watching, waiting for the right moment to say something because of course Ryan had noticed how Gerard had ordered for Frank. He had nearly ordered his drink for him but Ryan guessed that the fact he had piped up about that had Gerard letting him order for himself. It just didn't sit right with Ryan and whatever was going on had him concerned.   
  
"Jesus Frank, exactly how much control does he have over you?" Ryan questioned, ignoring Gerard for a second as he got Frank's attention. The attention that was immediately diverted back to Gerard when he spoke for his submissive.   
  
"Frank knew exactly what he was getting himself into the moment that he signed his contract." Gerard stated simply, making Ryan screw his face up.   
  
"This is all part of the job? Letting your boss or boyfriend or whatever the hell Gerard is to you, control you down to what you eat?"   
  
"You may have your own opinion about what you are witnessing and I am sure that it is colourful and completely false, but you have no idea about any of this." Gerard told Ryan as Frank looked between his Master and his ex, wondering if Gerard was going to keep holding it together while at the same time he wondered if Ryan was about to blow a fuse.   
  
Ryan was all but about to say exactly what he thought was going on until the door to their room opened and he kept his mouth shut, scowling at Gerard as the waiter brought in their drinks. He set the white wine spritzer down in front of Ryan before placing a tall wine cooler by the side of the table. The waiter was all but ready to pour the wine out for Gerard, but Gerard stopped him, thanking him before saying that he could do it himself.   
  
The waiter left again and the same awkward tension filled the private room again. Ryan took a sip of his wine as Gerard turned to Frank, asking if he would do the honours. Ryan watched as Frank stood up, saying ‘yes sir’, going over to the wine cooler, picking up the bottle, pouring out a glass for his Master, only pouring himself a glass once Gerard had his set in front of him.   
  
"Oh, I'm pretty sure I do and I have every right to expose you for who you really are. A sick and twisted man who more than likely gets off on having full control over someone. I mean, Frank, how can you let him treat you like this?" Ryan exclaimed, hoping that Frank would actually say something to him, but Frank still remained silent, sipping on his wine instead of answering without permission.   
  
"He lets me because it is what he wanted. Something that you could and would probably never provide for him. Our relationship may seem unorthodox to you, but to Frank it was exactly what he wanted." Gerard stated simply, making Ryan more than furious.   
  
"I gave him what he wanted. It wasn't my fault that I wasn't enough for him."   
  
"But I think you will find that it was your fault. Coming from a relationship that had no substance or excitement, what I offered Frank was something that I'm sure you would never provide for him in a million years," Gerard continued even as Ryan snorted at him, shaking his head, "You see, even if I told you what I was to him, I don't think you would be able to fully grasp it. Probably assuming the worst like most people do when they realise what it is."   
  
"Enlighten me then," Ryan pushed, "What exactly are you to him other than an overbearing employer who probably has him wrapped around your finger so tightly that he couldn't even begin to pull free from you."   
  
"To you I may look like nothing more than what you have called me, but to Frank I am his Master. From the word go he knew exactly where he stood with me and this is-"   
  
"Are you being serious?" Ryan stammered out, the swelling anger in him suddenly dissipated. From the moment he had seen the way Gerard was with Frank, Ryan had just assumed that he was probably the controlling type, but with Gerard had just said, it clicked into Ryan's head and concern took over. Frank glanced up at Ryan, seeing the worried look on his face which was unexpected but at the same time it wasn't. Ryan had obviously jumped ahead, thinking one thing when he was so far off what was actually going on. Frank could tell as Ryan kept his eyes on him like he was trying to figure out if Frank was trapped, "Frank, is this really what is going on? He's your Master?"   
  
Frank remained silent yet again which only made Ryan worry more, letting out an exasperated sigh because how could his ex really be getting involved in a relationship that was clearly nothing but bad news. Ryan ran his hands through his hair, looking at Frank, Gerard, back at Frank again before shaking his head.   
  
"Before you jump to conclusions, Ryan-"   
  
"Don't," Ryan pointed a finger at Gerard, giving him a more than furious look which Frank hadn't seen for years. The last time he had seen it was when he accidentally burnt one of his favourite work shirts while ironing. Frank had only got distracted for a few moments, but the iron sat on the shirt for long enough to leave a iron shaped scorch mark on the back of the shirt, leaving Ryan beyond furious and him sleeping on the sofa for nearly a week. Frank had vowed never to see Ryan that mad again, but now he was, jabbing a finger towards Gerard who was still completely calm and and collected as Ryan screwed his face up in pure anger, "I will jump to whatever conclusion I want. I cannot believe that you have tricked Frank into thinking that whatever you two are is even healthy."   
  
"What we are is much healthier than what you two were." Gerard told Ryan outright, folding his arms across his chest as Ryan slammed a hand down on the table, shocking Frank, finally thankful for the fact that they were in the private room instead of being down in the open restaurant.

"So you think being a controlling and abusive egomaniac is the way to go when it comes to a relationship? You're married as well," Ryan exclaimed, unable to piece together in his head how Frank could have even considered any of this to be right and good for him. Had he really thought that this was what he wanted after what him and Ryan had settled into comfortably, “I mean, Frank…how can you even think that this is the best thing for you? Was I really that bad that you felt the need to go for this kind of relationship?"

"I would like you to know that what we are isn't abusive," Gerard said sternly, refraining from shaking his head because of how Ryan was jumping to the wrong conclusions, “That is a common misconception with people on the outside of the lifestyle looking in. They prefer to jump instead of learning about what we are and what we practise and why we do it."   
  
"So your lifestyle practices toxic relationships?" Ryan spat back at Gerard, finding Gerard's responses completely unbelievable, like he was trying to cover what he was really doing instead of just admitting that maybe he was treating Frank not as well as he should have been, "Frank, look at me," Ryan leant in a little closer, wanting to force his ex to keep eye contact with him just so he could find out if he was in fact alright, "Are you okay?"   
  
"He is fine and more than happy."   
  
"I asked Frank," Ryan said through gritted teeth at Gerard who really should have known to just keep his mouth shut right now, "Not you."   
  
"And I'm now going to ask you to calm down," Gerard spoke quietly, his tone changing as he got more irritated by how Ryan was being. What both of them were completely unaware of was that even though Frank was remaining quite, behaving in Gerard's eyes and stifled in Ryan's, he was quietly starting to stew away, paying close attention to how Ryan was becoming more and more absurd with what he thought was going on. 

It bothered Frank because back when they were together, Ryan would always jump the gun when things weren't what he was used to, assuming the worst without figuring out and learning that maybe he had just got the wrong end of the stick. That was exactly what he was doing now and even though Gerard had this situation somewhat under control, Frank was still getting more and more wound up because Ryan was verbally attacking his Master. There was no way in hell Frank was going to remain quiet about that for much longer, even if he didn't have permission to speak, "You are being completely narrow minded and over the top. If you had actually let me finish instead of rudely interrupting me then you would understand what it is that we are."

"What you are?" Ryan snorted sarcastically, "Oh please. What you are is just some sick, twisted old pervert who has got his hands on my ex and doesn't want to let go. I'm sure if Frank even wanted out of whatever you two are you wouldn't let him. God, I don't even want to consider what you would do to him if he ever grew the balls to leave you, which I really hope you are, Frank."   
  
"Enough, Ryan!" Frank finally snapped. He had had enough of how Ryan was speaking to his Master. He wasn't going to stand for it anymore as he stood up fast, his chair screeching against the floor as he pushed it back, slamming his hands down on the table as Frank saw red at his ex, "Why don't you just shut up for once and let him talk. You haven't a fucking clue about us. You're just assuming the worst like you always do!"   
  
"Sit down, boy," Gerard ordered, looking at his more than annoyed submissive, seeing the look of anger in his eyes as he quietly panted, leaning over the table like he was about to lurch forward, pounce at Ryan with clenched fists because of how he had been speaking to his Master, "Calm. That's an order."   
  
Ryan watched with pure shock as Frank internally dissolved, taking a deep breath to calm himself down before he pulled his chair back to the table, sitting down like he had been told to do. That's what surprised Ryan the most because Frank had listened and obeyed the command Gerard had given him, his anger all but dissipating because Gerard had told him to calm down and behave himself. Ryan didn't even breathe a word, unable to take his eye off what he was witnessing. Gerard ran a hand through Frank's hair, looking at him with what looked like pride in his eyes.   
  
"Good boy," Gerard purred at Frank, rubbing his thumb against the spot of skin behind Frank's ear, "Thank you for listening to me."   
  
"Sorry, sir," Frank apologised, looking at his Master before bowing his head down, "I couldn't just let him-"   
  
"I know," Gerard nodded softly, guessing correctly why Frank had decided to have an outburst at Ryan. It was clear that Frank was bothered about how Ryan was speaking to his Master and if anything, Gerard was more than proud of the fact that Frank stood up for him, "But you listened to me and behaved and that means more to me, boy."   
  
Ryan looked at the pair completely astounded. Frank looked at Gerard in a way that Ryan knew he had never looked at him like that when they were together. Ryan could see the look of complete and utter devotion in Frank's eyes. He could see this softer side to Gerard and what they were, what he thought was the worst thing to happen to Frank and he remained completely speechless because of it. Ryan didn't even know what to begin to say as Frank looked at Gerard with a smile on his face.   
  
"You see, Ryan, I am pretty sure that a man of your intelligence can understand what is going on here. It is simple and Frank one hundred percent consents to it," Gerard began to explain as Ryan looked at him, still shocked over what he had just witnessed happening between the pair, "He wants this and in no way is anything that we do toxic or abusive. One thing you need to learn about BDSM and the relationship that we have is that everything I do to Frank is completely consensual. He may be my submissive and I may be his Dominant but if he were to say stop at any given moment, I would stop. He holds more power than I do over him to be perfectly honest."   
  
Ryan's mouth hung open in shock even as the waiter arrived with their food, setting plates down in front of Gerard and Frank. He stuttered out a ‘thank you’ when the waiter gave him his lunch, not even touching it once the waiter left them again. He just stared on as Gerard began to eat, sitting completely dumbfounded as he watched Frank ask if he could start too. Gerard told him that he could begin and Ryan remained transfixed with the pair, watching in shock as Frank picked up his cutlery, thanking Gerard in the process.   
  
"I-I don't even know what to say," Ryan finally forced words out, stammering as he did, "I just, I can't believe that you of all people, Frank, would go for something like this. Something that looks just…you've got to look at it from my point of view. From the outside it doesn't look good at all."   
  
"And you have been nothing more than short sighted about what goes on with Frank and myself." Gerard pointed out between a mouthful of food, picking up his glass of wine, taking a drink while he kept his eyes on Ryan.   
  
"But I could still ruin you," Ryan warned again, reminding Gerard of the power that he had over him right now, "You groomed my boyfriend and took him away from me. Clearly you are having an affair and that will not look good for you if I were to admit that I know exactly what is going on."   
  
"Going down this road again are we," Gerard sighed, shaking his head while he chewed on a mouthful of his lunch, "I thought we were going to have nothing more than a pleasant meeting. Frank, you never told me that your ex had such a fire about him."   
  
"I'll go down whatever road I see fit," Ryan spoke, ignoring the way that Frank merely shrugged at what Gerard had said to him, "You can't play your mind games with me like you have done with Frank. Whatever you two are. I mean, you're ordering his food for him. Telling him what to do. Not letting him talk. That is borderline abuse."

"Ryan, allow me to address the situation that you are bringing to our meeting. The black cloud I may call it. You can run off to your parents and tell them what you think is going on, but you forgot one thing. Not only do you have no proof that myself and Frank are obligated to each other, I also have the power to completely diffuse the situation," Gerard began, pausing on his lunch while Frank watched with a smug smile on his face as Ryan made a noise to talk but Gerard didn't give him the opportunity to interrupt, "You have no idea about what I can do to you. You may be threatening to ruin me but I can ruin you tenfold. I can make you out to be nothing more than the ex boyfriend who got the wrong end of the stick. The ex boyfriend with nothing more than an over zealous need for revenge because Frank left you over the fact that you weren't giving him what he expected out of your relationship. I can ruin you just by calling you a liar. I don't want to have to do that, Ryan, so why don't you leave your menial threats out of this meeting, please."   
  
"You really think I won't do it just because you threatened me?" Ryan scoffed with his arms folded across his chest, not even touching his lunch in front of him.   
  
"I know you won't do it and I don't need to go into why you won't do it, most of them being how I could ruin you and sue your parent's little newspaper for publishing false accusations," Gerard said in a calm manner even though Ryan realised that if he did do what he said he was going to do, it wouldn't just be him that would end up affected by his need to expose Gerard for who he was, "But this wasn't the purpose of this meeting so now please, I know that two people in this room can hold adult conversations so why not make it three people, Ryan, hm?"   
  
Ryan sat quietly fuming in his chair. Gerard had him cornered and he knew that he would not ruin his parents reputation when it came to the newspaper that they had built up from nothing years ago when he was a kid. All he did was huff, pushing his lunch away from himself as his appetite suddenly went.    
  
Frank sat smug in his chair, trying his best to hide the grin that was fighting to break out on his face while he ate. Frank was so proud of the fact that his Master had completely shut Ryan down, leaving him speechless and annoyed in his chair because there was nothing he could do that would end up going well for him. One thing that Frank definitely knew was that once him and Gerard got home after this, he was definitely going to be getting a blowjob just because he had been able to silence Ryan, leaving him trapped and unable to do what he was threatening to do. Gerard deserved that at least.   
  
"So, Frank, that is if you are allowed to talk," Ryan changed the subject quickly, turning his attention back onto his ex, "What made you fall for this brightly coloured Jack the Ripper?"   
  
Gerard sighed at that insult, setting his cutlery down before wiping his mouth on his napkin, "Please, Ryan. I don't want to start this inane game with you."   
  
"Oh, sorry. Let me correct myself then," Ryan scoffed as he looked down his nose at Gerard, "Maybe you are more suited to being called a butcher in a blue suit."   
  
"I will not take flack from someone who makes oatmeal look like a rave." Gerard warned, his tone growing angered and well and truly annoyed at the childish insults Ryan had chosen to verbally throw at him.   
  
"How dare you!" Ryan exclaimed, shocked at the fact that Gerard had lowered himself to the point that he too was insulting him. Making him out to be as dull as Frank knew he was, even if Ryan thought that he was more than interesting.   
  
"You started this. You are being nothing more than obscene."   
  
"That's a bit rich coming from you, don't you think?" Ryan snorted while Frank just watched the two of them battling it out across the table.   
  
"Well at least I can keep Frank happy instead of sucking him dry," Gerard attempted to shut Ryan down again as he picked his cutlery back up, hoping to continue with his lunch if Ryan would have been kind enough to act like an adult instead of a child, "And from what I've heard it's the only sucking you have done in years."   
  
"I…" Ryan sputtered. His face lit up bright with a furious blush as he came to realise that Gerard probably knew everything about what Frank had had with him before they broke up. He probably knew everything down to the last detail and the thought of that made Ryan stammer, looking at Frank, seeing him still eating but at the same time he looked more than pleased about how Gerard was holding his ground, delivering more than personal blows to Ryan which he could not throw back at Gerard. Ryan felt embarrassment wash over him as he grabbed his wine glass, downing a large mouthful of wine just to alleviate the piling embarrassment that was weighing down on him.   
  
"Take your time, Ryan," Gerard waved his fork casually towards the more than blushing ex in front of him, "I cleared my schedule for this meeting. I could do this all day if you want to. I'm a patient man, aren't I, Frank?"   
  
"Yes, sir." Frank beamed to his Master.

“How dare you bring up something so personal that is absolutely none of your business.” Ryan scolded Gerard, voice low and wavering with anger and humiliation.

“I only came at you with facts. Maybe if you had been more attentive to your lovers needs when he was with you then you wouldn’t be in this situation right now. Maybe if you had given Frank what he wanted then he wouldn’t have had to have found happiness with someone who tends to his needs. Cares for him and gives him exactly what he wants.” Gerard pointed out more than calmly as Ryan continued to fume from across the table.

“How dare you-”

  
“How dare I?” Gerard cut Ryan off quicker than expected, looking at him with one eyebrow raised before he leant in closer, “When was the last time you said yes to something that Frank desired? When was the last time you fully satisfied him, or was the left side of the bed more important to you?” 

“I didn’t come here to have you rip me apart-”

“No, you didn’t, but you came here and jumped to the wrong conclusions which I have only tried to correct. Realign your misguided judgement. Help you.” Gerard tried to explain even though his words only made Ryan snort at him, shaking his head.

“Help me?” Ryan scoffed, “That I really don’t believe after the things you have said to me.”

“Yet here we still are.” Gerard smiled at Ryan. Ryan swore that it was fake. Nothing more than a taunting gesture and he really wasn’t going to stand for this kind of torment for any longer.

“I don’t have time for this.” Ryan spat out bitterly as he went to stand, deciding that enough was enough. There was no way he was going to put up with anymore of this. He knew he should have never agreed to meeting them in the first place, but it was done now and all Ryan wanted to do was get out of here and move on from this whole ordeal he put himself into.

“And do I look like the kind of man who bears resemblance to someone who has got all day?” Gerard questioned as Ryan went to grab his jacket from the back of his chair until he stopped and realised what Gerard had said.

“But you said you had cleared your schedule for this meeting?” Ryan frowned, the cogs in his head whirring away before he realised that Gerard had gone and slipped up on what he had said not long ago, “So you lied about that? You’re lying and I should have known that you were a liar as well as an abuser. You politicians are all the same. Nothing but liars.”

  
“I never lied to you,” Gerard reassured Ryan who looked like he was about to blow over how annoyed he was getting, “What I meant was that I have all the time in the world for people that deserve it, George, but you are not one of them. So can you please sit down, calm down and cut to the chase before my lunch is ruined.”

“But this,” Ryan said simply, turning his attention back to the situation before him, pointing his hand at the two of them, waving it between Frank and Gerard, “All of this...it just seems so...wrong.”

“To you it may seem wrong but within the lifestyle this is completely normal and healthy. I have practiced for longer than you’d be able to consider and Frank is more than happy with what I give him, do to him and treat him. Isn’t that right, boy?”   
  
“Yes, sir.” Frank nodded obediently after swallowing his mouthful of food.

“You know your place and you know how to behave,” Gerard said to Frank as more of a show for Ryan to witness. Frank nodded again, seeing his Master point two fingers down at the side of his chair. Frank complied instantly, setting his cutlery down before getting up, walking around Gerard to kneel down on the floor by his Master’s side, head bent down with his eyes looking down and his hands resting on his knees. Ryan looked at the display in utter shock as Gerard stroked Frank’s head, noticing just how happy and submissive and dopey his ex looked while being told what to do, “Up, boy. You may continue eating.”

  
Ryan plonked himself down in his chair after that, watching Frank who merely glanced at him, smiling as he went back to eating his lunch. Part of Ryan was screaming at how bad this looked, but the rest of him was taking note of how happy Frank looked. He hadn’t looked this happy in years and that part of Ryan was somehow coming to terms with the fact that Frank might have actually been happy with this perverted boss of his.

“So did you set up this meeting just so you could show off the fact that you have claimed Frank as your boy? Got him to behave like some sort of animal? Are you here to rub my nose in the fact that you have what I once had?” Ryan pushed out his questions even though hundreds more sat in his head thanks to how pliable Frank seemed to be with his boss, boyfriend, whatever Gerard was to him now.

“Of course not, Ryan,” Gerard shook his head at Ryan’s suggestions, “That would be completely heartless and cruel of me. What do you take me for?”

  
“You really don’t want me to answer that question, Gerard.” Ryan warned only to see Gerard chuckle at how weak his threat sounded while he carried on eating. 

“The reason I called for this meeting,” Gerard attempted to explain again, hoping that Ryan wouldn’t cut him off again with some over the top thinking about them that would only irritate Gerard more, “Is the matter of the unfinished business. Even though you treated Frank appallingly, he still feels bad for how he left things with you in the first place.”

“Really?” Ryan asked, finding it somewhat had to believe, “Frank said this to you?”

  
“We have discussed you before, yes.”   
  
“That I know,” Ryan muttered out, not needing to be reminded of the fact that Gerard probably knew more than he needed to know about him, “So why am I here then when I could be putting my time to better use?”

"You are here because Frank may have suggested that it would be good for you, that is if you aren't already which I assume you're not given what you did to Frank recently, to move on." Gerard went on.

  
"Which I was already doing until you told me to meet you." Ryan added, more than tired of having to say that he was doing just fine now that Frank was out of his life after the incident at the hotel. The line had been drawn, but clearly Gerard wasn't happy with the fact that Ryan had drawn the line.    
  
"I think that we can easily point you in the direction of meeting someone who would be more than suitable for you." Gerard put out there, already knowing that there was someone that he knew that would be more perfect for Ryan that Frank had been.    
  
"You're setting me up with someone?" Ryan asked in disbelief, drinking his spritzer before shaking his head, "Oh definitely not. I'm not having you playing matchmaker for me when you will more than likely set me up with some leather wearing weirdo that you know in your little perverts club."   
  
The idea of being set up by Gerard had Ryan wanting to just get out of there. God knows who Gerard was capable of setting him up with, but Ryan was getting to the point that he didn't want to stick around to find out what kind of sexual deviant Gerard had lined up for his typically normal self.   
  
"I never suggested that," Gerard corrected the more than worried looking Ryan. The colour had drained from his face and Gerard was sure that Ryan had gone and got the wrong end of the stick again, "I was merely putting it out there that I know someone who is suitable for you. The lifestyle we are in would not accept and deal with someone who considers us to be perverts. I was suggesting someone more vanilla for you."   
  
Frank smirked at the mention of vanilla. Even he knew that Ryan was a lot more bland than that. Difficult too. He was probably about as bland and difficult as a plain cracker without a glass of water. God knows if whoever Gerard had lined up was even going to be suitable for Ryan, but Frank hoped and so did Gerard as he looked over Ryan, mentally checking off the list in his head to see if Frank's ex was actually dating material right now.   
  
"And you actually know someone like that?" Ryan queried in a mocking tone that had Gerard wondering why he was even bothering to help Ryan out, "I find that hard to believe. I assumed that everyone you know and have working for you would be exactly the same as you."

"That is not the case, Ryan, and you need to drop this attitude if you want to gain anything from this meeting," Gerard sighed, beginning to grown tired of Ryan's attitude towards the kind gesture he was offering. Gerard gave Frank a sideways glance, wondering how on earth the boy had put up with this naive and pessimistic man child for over six years before he spoke to him, "Frank, do you remember me talking about my old assistant? The odd one that I had before you joined my team. He has the same scarf as Ryan does."

  
"Oh yes, sir," Frank nodded when he knew exactly who his Master was talking about, "You think him?"   
  
"I think he would be perfect for Ryan. He may be a little immature for his age, but I believe that they would be perfect for each other."   
  
"Okay Cilla Black, who have you got lined up for me?" Ryan asked curiously, even if he was still cautious over this whole set up idea, "This doesn't mean I'm taking your offer. I'm just..."   
  
"Curious?" Gerard finished off Ryan's sentence, pausing momentarily to eat before continuing to put out obvious reasons why this offer was a good thing for Ryan to follow through with, "In need of someone who would suit you better than Frank did? Well, I think you will find that you already know him."   
  
"Who?"

"Your acquaintance, Brendon. The one who you got to set up my first meeting with my prince." Gerard said fondly, remembering how Frank had been so reluctant to listen to how he should have been grateful for Ryan helping them to cross paths. None of this would have been happening without Ryan's help in the first place.

“Brendon?" Ryan screwed his nose up, "I barely know him. Plus I thought he was with someone."   
  
"When he was working for me he was more than definitely single, that I remember," Gerard went on, "I feel that he would be perfect for you. Down to the interesting dress sense that you both seem to have."   
  
Ryan looked down at what he was wearing, wondering if Gerard was mocking the fact that he had chosen to wear stonewash grey jeans with a cream striped shirt and black waistcoat. His off grey jacket sat on the back of his chair and he fiddled with the red scarf that he wore around his neck, scowling at Gerard who was dressed sharply in a sapphire blue suit with white shirt and black tie, "Is that an insult? Because if it is-"   
  
"Please stop fighting me, Ryan," Gerard sighed harshly, growing more and more tired of Ryan's need to come back at him, "We are here to help you. I will not lower myself to the point of bickering with you over fashion sense. Now, the topic of Mr Brendon Urie…"   
  
"What makes you think that I am even ready to meet someone new? What makes you think that I will even like Brendon in that way?" Ryan queried before picking up his spritzer to take a sip, "I barely know him. I haven't spoken to him since I got him to set up the interview with you."   
  
"Well, then this can be a golden opportunity for you to get to know him. See if you two might actually be good for each other," Gerard tried to explain maturely even if Ryan was fighting him at every given opportunity. Gerard knew that he was being more than kind with Ryan. He probably didn't deserve it at all, but Gerard knew that he couldn't leave this unresolved. A possible niggling annoyance in the back of his mind. "You could maybe even progress to something that might be more attentive than what you had with Frank."   
  
Ryan just shook his head, finding it hard to believe that Gerard was even doing this for him, "I can't believe that you're trying to set me up with Brendon. You don't exactly look like the kind of person who would care about or even show any interest in my own happiness."   
  
"Well I care more than you can imagine and so does Frank," Gerard said, earning a glance from Frank who in turn looked at Ryan, still keeping his mouth shut as their eyes met. Ryan tried to read Frank from his glance, but his ex-boyfriend eventually looked away, looking at his Master who continued to talk, "I only want to help you, Ryan."   
  
"How caring of you," Ryan retorted sarcastically, "It's unusual for a politician to care so much."   
  
“I think from this meeting you should know by now that I am not like every other politician out there," Gerard responded, finishing his lunch. He set his cutlery down together on his plate before wiping his mouth on the napkin, dropping it down on his plate, "So, Brendon."   
  
"I take it you're also the kind of politician who won't take no for an answer." Ryan raised an eyebrow at Gerard, almost imagining what it must be like for Frank if he was that kind of person. It must have been horrible, even if Frank was hiding the real truth about his current relationship with his boss. Not being able to say no. Ryan knew that Frank was strong enough to not back down when he said no to something, but this was Gerard and Gerard looked far more powerful and confident within himself so maybe Frank was at a point of knowing that no wasn't an option, bring Ryan back to the idea of their relationship being abusive.   
  
"Frank knows that not to be true," Gerard corrected Ryan quickly, wanting to rid him of the misconception he had, "No is always an option, but I want you to think about this carefully. You have an opportunity to move on and be happy like myself and Frank here. It's up to you whether you take it or not."   
  
And Ryan thought about it. Since being torn away from a lengthy relationship had left him feeling somewhat lonely and in need of some affection from another person. It had been hard for him. Even the idea of meeting someone new seemed rather daunting because all he had known was Frank. He was his one and only and now he didn't know what to do. 

Going out there for the first time to meet someone who might have been interested in him was something that Ryan had been putting off due to his lack of experience in that are, but he was being given an opportunity. As much as it was annoying him that Gerard was the one trying to pair him off with someone, it did take away the nervous and possibly awkward moment of trying to meet someone. Trying to find out if they liked him, which they might not have done. Ryan hated the idea of trying to get to know someone in that way, especially if they didn't like him back, but here he was, being offered someone who might even grow to like him on a silver platter. How could he turn it down, even if the silver platter was being held out by who he had considered to be the enemy because of who he had stolen from Ryan.

"I guess I could meet him once and see how it goes." Ryan reluctantly agreed, hoping that this wasn't going to go sour for him while Gerard continued to be happy with his ex.

"That's wonderful news," Gerard beamed at Ryan from across the table, drinking his wine while he felt proud of the fact that it wasn't like he had broken Ryan, but he had at least got through the thick skinned defense he had put up, protecting himself from whatever was coming towards him in this meeting, "Even if it is just for a drink, though I do believe that you two will connect. You seem very similar."

  
"I can't believe that I am even agreeing to this." Ryan breathed out, wondering if there was something wrong with him because of the fact that he was agreeing to this. Fine, it was easier for him, but to be paired off with someone by Gerard's doing, he hoped that this would go well, even if he was a bit reluctant to come to terms with the fact that he was saying yes to this.   
  
"But the good thing is that you are," Gerard smiled at Ryan. The overly prepared smile that Ryan could only assume he had practised for photo opportunities and press conferences and interviews. It reeked of being fake, but Ryan just ignored it as he finished off his glass of wine, "Now, if you will excuse me, I have to go and find our waiter so I can discuss a reservation for next week."   
  
Ryan watched as Gerard got up and walked towards the door, watching him leave before he turned back and eyed Frank, watching him finish his lunch before he put his hand across the table, palm down against the wood.   
  
"Frank," Ryan spoke, not getting anywhere with the fact that Frank didn't even look at him while he used his napkin to wipe his mouth, "Frank, he's not here. You know you can talk to me, right?"   
  
"I don't really have anything to say to you," Frank said after a moment of watching the door to make sure his Master wasn't about to walk back in, "That's why Gerard has been doing the talking for the two of us."   
  
Frank knew that he would have had more to say if he had known about the meeting, but given the circumstances, he was more than happy to stay quiet while Gerard took the wheel and remained in control of what he had arranged behind his back.   
  
"Really?" Ryan frowned at his ex. Frank looked down at Ryan's hand on the table, wondering if he was reaching out for him, but Frank ignored it, knowing full well that he was not going to be reaching out for Ryan anytime soon, "Frank, are you really being this way after all the years we spent together? I thought you were happy. I thought we were happy."   
  
"You thought wrong," Frank answered Ryan flatly with no expression on his face, "How could I stay with you when you were so set in your ways when it came down to how our relationship should be. It was your way or no way. There was no middle ground. You weren't giving me what I needed."   
  
"Fine, I will admit, I got a little one sided," Ryan caved and replied honestly, looking away from Frank while he admitted it, "But I never did it as a bad thing. I could have changed for you if that was what you needed. I could have been what you wanted me to be."   
  
"Yeah," Frank snorted as he picked up his drink, "I somehow don't see you changing to be what I want."   
  
"And Gerard is what you want?" Ryan snorted, earning himself a near cold shoulder from Frank as he drank his wine, "Frank, look at me. Please."   
  
It was a long shot to even think about it, but Ryan had it in his mind and he wondered if there was still something in Frank for him. There had to be if he was sat opposite him at the table. Frank may have gone to leave, but he still remained sat down and was still in his seat now that Gerard was out of the room. There had to be something in Frank if he was also talking to Ryan, so Ryan really did wonder if there was hope. Even if it was the tiniest slither of hope, he still clung onto it, even after everything that had transpired between them.   
  
"Do you love me?" Ryan nervously asked, watching Frank snap his eyes up to stare at him, "We had a life. We had a future. Was it really that easy for you to throw it all away for some man who controls you and treats you like his bitch? Do you even have any shred of regret in you over how you threw away what we had?"   
  
Frank sighed, knowing how he felt, he just didn't know if Ryan would be able to cope with his feelings towards his question and what had happened between them since then, "At one point, yes, I loved you. But you changed and you became something that I didn't want. You only wanted what was best for you, not me, not for the two of us. It became one sided like you said and that was never the kind of relationship that I wanted."   
  
"But do you love me?" Ryan asked again, seeing as Frank hadn't actually answered his question properly.   
  
"At one point…yes," Frank sighed, "But after how you treated me and what you did to me in Gerard's suite. Now…"   
  
The pregnant pause in the air was whipped away when Frank saw the door opening and he looked at Ryan. The answer ‘no’ was in his eyes before he bowed his head down, averting his stare from his Master who walked back into the room, looking between the two of them as he sat down.   
  
Gerard could tell that Ryan had been talking to Frank. Probably making him talk once he was out of the room. Gerard looked at Frank, sensing that he had talked to Ryan, but he couldn't be mad when Ryan had probably been the one to make him talk. Frank knew to behave, but if he was forced then even Gerard knew that his boy would crack under pressure. Gerard watched as Ryan slid his hand away from the centre of the table, holding it in his lap while he looked somewhat put out. Whatever had been said between the two of them had not been good for Ryan to hear, but held his head up, sniffing, trying to hold it together while he decided that there was no other reason for him to stay right now. What Gerard had wanted to do had been done and now all he wanted to do was leave.   
  
"Ryan, you haven't even touched your lunch," Gerard noticed and commented, seeing that Frank had finished his lunch too but the food that Ryan had ordered just sat to the side away from him, going cold on the plate, "Is everything okay?"

"Well consider the awkward scale of one being a stone in your shoe and ten being Samantha Jones in a pearl thong running up the stairs, I would say that I'm a clear eleven thanks to Frank," Ryan admitted, leaving Frank shrinking in his chair because Gerard must have known that he had spoken while he was out of the room now thanks to Ryan. Gerard didn't even pay attention to his now nervous submissive as he looked confused and curious at Ryan.

  
"What's eleven on the scale, if I may ask?"   
  
"Having lunch with your ex as a whipping post for his middle aged Jeffrey Dahmer has cleared to an eleven for me," Ryan told him outright, "I've reached new heights."   
  
"I did hope that things wouldn't be awkward," Gerard said almost apologetically after having to hide how he wanted to chuckle at what Ryan had said, "This meeting was to help you, not to make things uncomfortable for you. The good thing is that we have achieved an end result which will benefit you."   
  
"Yeah," Ryan nodded half heartedly, "I guess so."   
  
"How about we drink to it?" Gerard suggested as he held his glass of wine, swirling the last few centimeters in the bottom of the glass, "Even if the beginning of the meeting was rather tumultuous, at least we have come to the same conclusion."   
  
"Drink to it?" Ryan frowned, "I don't have any drink left."   
  
"Well we can pretend," Gerard shrugged casually before raising his glass. Ryan did the same even though it was pointless and Frank did too, going along with what his Master was doing, "To new beginnings. We mustn't be afraid of them. We mustn't shy away from new people, new energies and new surroundings. We must embrace the new chances at happiness."   
  
"New beginnings," Ryan said quietly as he moved his empty glass forward, letting their glasses clink together before he set his back down, watching Gerard and Frank drink before he decided that his time here was done. There had been more than enough awkwardness to last him a year and right now all Ryan wanted to do was process what he had gone and accepted while trying to get over the liquid lunch he had just had, "As interesting as this lunch was, I'm probably going to go now."   
  
"So soon?" Gerard queried while watching Ryan stand up and put his jacket on, "But you never touched your lunch."   
  
"Yeah my appetite is a funny one when I have to sit in front of my ex who I now know as a romancer of the middle-aged and his new whip-wielding Cary Grant."   
  
Gerard chuckled at that, finding Ryan's barbed comment humourous, "I have heard rumours that thirty six is the new twenty one."   
  
"Keep telling yourself that," Ryan smirked before he pushed his plate towards the two of them, "You can take that home in a take away for all I care."   
  
"Well it has been a pleasure finally meeting you properly, Ryan," Gerard said warmly as he stood up, holding out his hand to shake Ryan's hands. It was a kind gesture that Ryan felt reluctant to take. The fact that that hand had probably done things to his ex that Ryan would probably never do in his entire life had him uneasy, but he still took hold of Gerard's hand, shaking it even though he was more than ready to depart the restaurant and get a drink that was stronger than his usual spritzer. Just to process what the hell had happened this afternoon, "I'll pass on your details to Sarah and I'm sure you will be hearing from Brendon soon."   
  
Ryan didn't have a clue who in the world Sarah was, but he was past the point of questioning with Gerard anymore. He was a dark and twisted enigma to Ryan and he did not want to mess with him at all. Ryan just nodded, took on board what Gerard had said before he let go of his hand, looking awkwardly at Frank, thanking Gerard. God knows what he was thanking him for, other than the obvious setup that was probably going to be more than awkward, but he still did and then Ryan went to leave, letting himself out of the private room.   
  
A moment passed. Frank held his breath, waiting to make sure Ryan was actually gone before he relaxed in his chair, sitting back and letting out a more than deserved sigh of relief. For the entire lunch he had felt so tense sitting opposite Ryan, but now he could relax. Now he could stop feeling his ex's eyes on him while he ate his lunch.   
  
"Well that was an interesting meeting to say the least," Gerard commented as he sat back down in his chair, turning to look at Frank who had picked up his glass of wine, drinking the last few centimetres in a couple of gulps, "Are you okay, my prince? That wasn't too much for you was it?"   
  
"A little heads up would have been nice," Frank told him, giving Gerard a look that read annoyance over what he had just been put through, "You're lucky that I enjoyed you tearing Ryan a new one or we would have had issue, sir."   
  
"Well, the overgrown adolescent deserved it after the way he spoke to me. After the way he treated you," Gerard spoke while Frank nodded in agreement, "I'm sorry. I should have told you that I had planned for this but I needed you here by my side. I couldn't tell you that we were meeting you ex because I felt that you would have refused to come otherwise, my boy."   
  
"I wouldn't have refused, sir. I would have been here next to you," Frank assured him even if not long ago he had been wanting out so fast that the window seemed like the best escape for him, "But next time you plan on setting up meetings with any of my exes, please inform me so I can prepare for it, sir. Please for the love of god don't make me feel like I've been thrown in front of a truck."   
  
"Well, luckily the only other person you have been with is Tyler and I'm sure you would rather see him instead of Ryan, especially since you have taken a shine to his career choice," Gerard pointed out as he rested his hand on the back of Frank's neck, playing with the short tufts of hair, watching his boy lean back against his hand, "I think you are more than safe. No more impromptu meetings with previous dalliances, I promise, my prince."

Their waiter came into the room moments later. Quickly Gerard moved his hand from the back of Frank's neck without the waiter noticing what he had even been doing. The smiling staff member began to clear the table, asking if everything was okay when he spotted the plate of untouched food to the side of the now empty seat.

"Everything was delicious, thank you." Gerard thanked the waiter, not saying a word about the fact that Ryan chose to not eat the food that he was still going to have to pay for.    
  
Frank looked at the food Ryan hadn't touched, thinking far too quickly, remembering how Derek had jokingly said that he wouldn't do something, "Sorry, can I get that wrapped up to go, please?"   
  
"Of course, sir." The waiter nodded, keeping the plate of steak separate from the other plates, balancing them in one hand before leaving the room.    
  
"What on earth are you doing, boy?" Gerard asked, completely perplexed as to why Frank had asked for Ryan's food to be take out, "Did you not have enough food for lunch or are you taking Ryan's take away comment seriously?"   
  
"Oh it's nothing, sir, really," Frank answered Gerard even if he didn't look convinced that what Frank was doing was nothing. Frank knew he was going to have to explain, "I jokingly asked Derek if he wanted me to bring him back a take away but because of my choice of diet he didn't believe that I would want to bring him back a steak."   
  
"And here you are," Gerard smirked warmly at how kind-hearted and sweet his boy was being, "Making better use of what Ryan had."   
  
"Pretty much like you, sir." Frank playfully commented, feeling his Master's hand back on his thigh again before the waiter came back with the one thing that Derek wasn't going to expect when they got back to the office.


	25. Chapter 23: "Learning is a Matter of Intensity not Elapsed Time

Chapter 23

“Sir?” Frank purred happily, looking at Gerard upside down as he hung from a bar lackadaisical, his knees bent over the steel, arms hanging at his sides.

“I’m pretty sure I told you to exercise your body, not your mouth, boy.” Gerard didn’t look up from his newspaper as he sat in the wooden armchair in the corner of their playroom, “Not unless it’s life or death.”

“Kind of.” Frank huffed, “I’ve done about fifteen of these upside down crunches already.”

“I said twenty.” Gerard raised an eyebrow with faint eyebrow, “Don’t seem so happy with your inadequacy there, Frank.”

“I’m getting a headache, sir.” 

“Your brain is just utterly aghast at the fact that you’re actually exercising for once without the physical exertion involving your genitals.” Gerard stated as he licked his thumb and turned the page.

“You’ve had an extra serving of crab salad this morning, clearly.” Frank muttered and Gerard got up in a fluid motion and walked over to his hanging, red-faced submissive.

“And you’re going to get an extra serving of my backlash if you don’t quit.” Gerard looked Frank right in the eye, “You don’t stop until I see the sweat pour from you like a shower, do you understand?”

“What happened to twenty.” Frank pouted when Gerard suddenly clipped him over the head with the newspaper, having him wince, “Yes, sir.”

“I’ll tell you when you’re done, dog.” Gerard muttered with heavy disapproval as he turned on his heel and walked back to his chair before he lowered back into it and unfurled the paper.

“Fuck.” Frank grunted as he curled his arms into his sides and pulled his upper half up towards his knees yet again, “Do you get some kind of sick pleasure out of seeing me struggle?”

“Struggle, no.” Gerard took a sip of his coffee and then he looked up with a dark glint in his eye, “Suffer and sweat, yes.”

“Ugh. Fascist.” Frank muttered under his breath as he pulled himself up again.

“Such a big word for such a tiny specimen.” Gerard commented idly as Frank continued his crunches, grunting breathlessly as his core ached and his toes curled at the sheer force that he was putting his muscles through.

Frank kept on, pulling himself up three more times to hit his twenty mark when he fell back down with a heavy, broken huff. His stomach burned, his neck ached and his skin felt way too hot. He stared at his Master who was still patiently reading his newspaper, long leg draped over the other, and let out a whimper.

“No.” Gerard didn’t look up as he answered and Frank scowled heatedly, “Don’t look at me in that tone of voice, boy. I gave you instructions to follow, this is hardly perfect behaviour.”

“I’m fucking dying.” Frank sputtered.

“You’re being overly dramatic.” Gerard raised an eyebrow, eyes still on the paper, “If you were so close to death then you would have safeworded, you’re simply being a baby.”

“At least I’m cute about it.” Frank whispered, “I did twenty, sir. And I’m all hot and sweaty…”

Gerard let out an impatient sigh and finally looked up at Frank with a frown and a stern set to his lips, “You’re barely a blush pink.”

“Damn it.” Frank sighed, pressing his tongue bar against the roof of his mouth in an attempt to stifle his unhappy grunts towards his Master, “Can I at least have some motivation music?”

“Sure.” Gerard got up and pulled out his phone, “If it’ll get you moving then you’re welcome. What are you looking for?”

“Something with a rhythm I can follow.” Frank shrugged and Gerard scrolled through his phone.

“Well, the rhythm you’re currently setting seems slower than Eric Clapton’s Wonderful Tonight.”

“Very funny.” Frank sighed, “I’m just not into working out if I don’t have proper motivation, nothing chasing me.”

“If you want something chasing you, I’ll tell Lindsey it was you who spilled that green smoothie on her shag carpet.”

Frank stared at his Master as the colour drained from his face despite the previous pink pallor. The strains of Icky Thump rang out behind Frank from speakers unknown but he stared at Gerard, trying to gauge if he was joking.

Clearly not.

“Go on, boy.” Gerard waved him off, “You have your music now.”

“What’s my motivation?”

“If you can go on for the rest of the hour without another complaint then perhaps I won’t cage you for being so mouthy and disobedient.” Gerard stated firmly and Frank refused to reply, instead of chirping back, he let out a grunt and lifted himself up to his knees, trying to keep up with the rhythm of the music.

Gerard didn’t go back to his newspaper but instead he continued to work on his phone, tapping away on what Frank assumed to be an email to someone at work considering it was still during the week and about noon somewhere.

“Think about it this way, my prince.” Gerard looked up from his phone, as Frank flopped back down and looked at his Master, “If you don’t want to do this for yourself, then do it for me.” 

“Sir?”

“Think of how proud I’ll be when you finish, how happy I’ll be that you’ve done the rest of this without complaint and just how much I would want you in return for being so obedient.” 

Frank swallowed hard, shuddering out a breath as he stared at Gerard still upside down, “You mean that?”

“Why would I lie, boy?”

“I can do this.” Frank muttered to himself under his breath as he continued his crunches. He swore under his breath and reached up, peeling his shirt from his sticky torso, before carrying on. 

“I don’t know why you didn’t do that sooner, boy.” Gerard shook his head as Frank huffed again.

“I was… Hoping it would… Make me hotter quicker so… I could finish quicker.” Frank managed between grunts as he did his crunches, “Didn’t work.”

“Sneaky boy.” Gerard eyed his submissive closely, watching him with bored but somehow avid curiosity in his eyes., “Frank?”

“Oui?” Frank asked with a grunt as he curled himself up to his knees again.

“In a couple days there’s a… Function that I have been invited to. Would you like to go?”

“Go how?” Frank asked as he noted Gerard turning the music down an increment, “As your submissive or your assistant?”

“Submissive.” Gerard shrugged, “A private gathering, only lifestyle-inclusive people will be there.”

“Anyone I know?” Frank asked breathlessly as he wiped an arm over his forehead and hung back down, looking at his Master yet again upside down as he swung back and forth lazily.

“Tyler will be there.” Gerard smiled and Frank was about to return the favour when he realised, a groan leaving him.

“That means Josh will be there, won’t he?” Frank scowled.

“I thought you were over that whole thing, Frank?” Gerard asked as Frank threw himself back into his workout, scowling at the thought of Josh and how perfect his body could- and probably was- under his clothes.

“I am. I’ve forgiven you…” Frank grunted as he kept up his momentum, “Forgiven him too… Doesn’t mean I like him. I tolerate him… At work.”

“And away from work?” Gerard pried as Frank huffed into another forceful crunch, scowling deeply.

“Not gonna lie…” Frank pulled himself up one more time, “I may or may not bite him. Or stab him with something.”

“He really gets under your skin, doesn’t he?” Gerard tilted his head to the side.

“Even before I knew about you. He’s built like a God with the face of an angel and the personality of the girl next door. And I had to work with that on the daily basis making me feel so shit.” Frank sighed as. Gerard turned the music off completely without looking away from his submissive.

“Why are you still comparing?”

“Because we’re somewhat similar and it’s hard not to.” Frank shrugged as Gerard got up and lowered the bar slowly until Frank was laying on the floor like he had started. Frank lifted his legs and the bar was lifted back up to where it stayed. Frank stared at it for a moment until Gerard’s face came into view.

“You’re both submissives with tattoos. that’s it. You like dogs, he likes cats. You’re loud and outgoing, he’s introverted. You’re vegetarian and he’s not. You don’t even have many a similar kinks, my boy.”

“I guess…” Frank sat up slowly, “One thing we have in common though, that you missed.”

“Yes?”

“You picked us both.” Frank slowly got up, trying to avoid a wave of vertigo from being upside down for so long, “That’s enough.”

“Frank, I‘ve had almost nine people I’ve slept with and most of them had at least one tattoo and were a submissive, don’t harp on it.” Gerard scowled as he stood in front of Frank and cupped his cheek, “Don’t make yourself feel so bad.”

“Fine.” Frank sighed, and then frowned, “Nine though? Me, Tyler, Josh… Billie Joe, Bert and Adam. That’s six. You had other submissives?”

“No.” Gerard shook his head, “Just one night stands in my life.”

“College?”

“Around then.” Gerard nodded, “Now… Your punishment, boy.”

Frank let out a groan and looked down, knowing that he did deserve it with his behaviour. He didn’t argue and decided to keep his mouth shut, scowling at the ground, “Yes sir.”

“Do you understand why you’re being punished, boy?”

“I was… Disobedient.” Frank breathed out, trying to decipher if it were a mere punishment because he was so restless or if Gerard was actually unhappy with him. He didn’t want to know, either. 

“Putting it lightly.” Gerard reprimanded, “Backchatting, questioning and defying my orders and still thinking so poorly of yourself.”

“I- Yes, sir.” Frank muttered again, “I understand, sir.”

“Good.” Gerard’s hands went behind his back as he straightened up, “Now, just because this is a punishment, doesn’t mean I don’t want you to feel even more downput with yourself and your appearance.”

“Sir?” Frank glanced up with a confused frown to see his Master glowering down at him with something other than disapproval in his eyes, something dark, something that Frank knew resided deep within his Dominant.

“In your room across the hall is something I had bought for you to wear for me. Go and put it on and return to me, boy. Understand?”

“What is it, sir?” Frank frowned and Gerard merely sat himself down in the wooden chair. Frank realised that Gerard wasn’t going to give in and it was no doubt a surprise so with a soft ‘yes, sir’ Frank bowed his head and walked out of the playroom and directly into his bedroom right across the hallway.

Frank looked around his tidy, recently maid-cleaned room, and frowned, unseeing what his Master had left for him. He walked into his closet and then he noticed a set of boxes sitting on the footstool. The boxes were black on the outside and nondescript enough but Frank remained dubious. He walked over and opened the top box to see a bunch of fishnet.

“Oh Jesus…” Frank whispered as he held up not only a wide-square pair of fishnet elbow-length arm-gloves and a pair of knee-highs in the same pattern. He sighed softly and set them down before he opened the box beneath it and was immediately caught by the bright cherry red latex that glinted back at him.

He held up what he assumed to be a set, one hand holding up a tight skirt with one of the highest slits imagineable, the other hand holding up a tight, cropped thin-strap top with a wide and plunging neckline.

“He must be kidding.” Frank muttered softly as he stripped himself down and out of his sweatpants, chuckling at the vast comparison between what he had just worn and what he was about to put himself into.

He decided to go with the easiest first and slid the gloves on and up, his thumbs through the holes before he tugged the thick black elastic up passed his elbows. He chuckled, the gloves reminding him of his high school attire, which comprised of a similar pair of net gloves that he had made out of a pair of his mother’s fishnets. He didn’t like to think of why she had them, or the thrashing he had received when she had found out, rather the most compromising conundrum yet- How was he supposed to squeeze himself into such tight and sturdy material.

He picked up the bright red crop top and held it up by the straps when he noticed the back had a zipper. He smiled and unzipped the shirt, putting it around his chest. he sucked in a breath and zipped it up before he spun the top around until the zipper was against his spine. He carefully slid his arms through the thin straps and adjusted the tight material around his ribs, exhaling slowly.

“Not as bad as I thought.” He muttered as he ran his fingers over the smooth but somehow staccato material. He picked up the skirt and eyed it, thankful that he hadn’t eaten breakfast yet, and unzipped the side of it before he stepped into it. He muttered a small prayer to himself as he pulled the tight red pvc up to his thighs and felt the resistance against his not-feminine-enough legs. He sighed, straightening up with his legs closed as much as possible, when he hopped not once but twice. The material scrunched up in his hands but eventually skidded up over his ass without tearing. He gathered the skirt as high as he could in his waist dip and carefully did up the zipper. 

He sighed in relief and began rearranging the skirt, pulling it down until it was flat, the end hem of the skirt meeting half-thigh, but the top apex of the slit hit exactly where his thigh started, exposing his entire left leg.

“He must be fucking kidding.” Frank ran his hands over his ass, making sure everything was flattened and tight against his skin, before he kicked his sweats aside and walked out of the closet. He went for the door when he caught sight of himself in his peripherals and he froze, his cheeks rushing with colour to match his current ensemble. he ran a finger over the black collar around his throat, casually reminding himself that this wasn’t about him. If his Master had picked this out for him, if his beloved, devoted Master had decided that this was going to be Frank’s newest outfit, then so be it.

He smiled somewhat despite how unnatural he appeared to look in such feminine clothing. He certainly had to get used to it considering the most girly he had ever looked was when he and Jamia had dressed as each other for Halloween and he had found himself in ball-hugging tights and a black pinafore.

He pushed forward, opening the door and peering out despite knowing that he and Gerard were home alone, and stopped outside the playroom, hand poised against the cool steel of the doorknob. Frank suddenly felt shy about himself, hoping internally that he could pull off this outfit, that he looked as good as Gerard had pictured but he couldn’t move.

He opened the door a fraction and no further, whimpering, “S- Sir?”

“Boy?” Gerard called back curiously, “What’s keeping you?”

“I- Uh…” Frank cleared his throat, “I’m just a little, uh… Well, I’m a bit… Nervous. Of- Of the outfit.”

“Come on, let me see. I bet you look outstanding.” Gerard reassured, standing now closer, on the other side of the door despite making no move to open it himself.

“You sure?” Frank asked back shakily as he closed his eyes and let go of the doorknob. The door opened and Frank chose then not to breathe, sucking in his heated core as his feet instinctively curled inward.

“Well now…” Gerard murmured, his voice soft but surprised as he stepped aside and let Frank in to the forgiving red and white glow of their shared toyroom.

“I wasn’t exactly expecting this when I went in.” Frank shrugged.

“Neither was I, boy. But you pull it off well.” Gerard sounded pleasantly shocked, his tone had Frank look up, the smirk on his Master’s lips was amiable to say the least, “Where did you find this?”

Frank frowned deeply, “I- My closet? Isn’t that where you left it.”

“I didn’t leave this for you.” Gerard took a step back and looked Frank over, “I’m disappointed in myself for not having you in pvc or woman’s clothing sooner, though. You look ravishing.”

Frank balked, “You- You didn’t… This… This isn’t-?”

“Oh, what I left for you s nothing in comparison.” Gerard muttered, “I think perhaps this was something that my wife had purchased and Sofia may have put it in your room by mistake whilst cleaning.”

“Oh my God.” Frank groaned, his face, ears and neck all changing to a darker and more volatile red as he hid his face behind his hands as his Master continued to look him over.

“Don’t be embarrassed.” Gerard’s voice was a dark and decadent, dulcet tone that dripped in the Dominance only he could pull off. Frank felt the goosebumps rise over his arms but he shook his head, refusing to look at Gerard, “I will have to buy Lindsey a new set because I don’t think she’ll want this back once I’m done with you.”

“You- You don’t want me to change?” Frank blurted out and looked up in surprise, looking up when he realised just how close his Master was to him.

“Definitely not. This is way, way better than what I had decided on.” Gerard muttered as he ran a finger over Frank’s arm slowly, the cold touch against his warm skin was soothing despite the electric current passing between them.

“I don’t look like a complete tard?” Frank cautiously asked as Gerard took a step back and turned, opening the collar cabinet behind him.

“Most definitely not.” Gerard replied confidently, “Day collar off, boy.”

Frank obeyed, glad that Gerard was already soothing his nerves by distracting him and moving on instead of hovering over his mistake. Frank reached back and unfastened the clasp on his usual black leather collar. Gerard turned and walked around Frank, fastening a thicker collar with a wide o-ring that sat perfectly over his Adam’s apple.

“Too tight? Deep breath.” Gerard ordered as he fastened the clasp. Frank took in a breath, coughing slightly.

“Not the collar, sir.” Frank husked, “This skirt is rather unforgiving on my oxygen levels though.”

“Too bad.” Gerard chuckled as his hands slid from his submissive’s neck and down from his shoulders and over his chest and stomach to hold his hips, “Too bad it’s staying on, boy. Clear?”

“Yes, sir.” Frank breathed out shakily when Gerard spun him around and pushed him forward.

“It just so happens that your outfit has put me in better spirits and I’ve reconsidered your punishment.”

“I’m not being punished, sir?” Frank frowned, puzzled.

“Oh no, you’re still being punished, boy. I’ve just changed my mind on the type of punishment I want to give you. I rather enjoyed seeing you struggle, seeing you all red and sweaty. I don’t think I’m done seeing you like that.”

Frank winced, his mind could only dream up a fraction of what Gerard could possibly have in store for him. He continued to stare at his feet as his Master worked around him, eventually grabbing Frank to have him face what he at first thought to be the dreaded sawhorse.

But no. It was so much worse.

Frank stared at the seat with disgusted curiosity, noting how impressively large the saddle seemed, how tight the ankle and wrist shackles looked and how foreboding the vibrator-attachment looked. He knew the size of the toy didn’t matter when he realised just what it was meant to do to him.

“Blasphemous.” Frank whimpered softly to himself as his cheeks went red again, “And- And I have to mount that, don’t I?”

“Go on, boy.” Gerard sighed serenely, “I have all day for you to get adjusted to your fate.”

Frank stared at the sybian for a moment before he walked over to it and held on to the front of it, one foot on the holster. He lifted himself up and swung himself over, other foot finding it’s nook easily enough. He avoided his Master’s gaze as he leaned forward and lowered himself down. The anxiety roiled in his stomach as he felt the blunt press of the toy just too far forward and he slid his hips forward until the toy pressed against his asshole.

It surprised him that it had slid so slick against his sweaty skin, and realised with a blush, that his Master was most likely to blame, lubing the vibrator only minimally but enough to speed up the humiliation even more. Frank slid further down, grunting at the wide stretch of his tensed muscles, he knew it was counter-productive but at the angle he found himself in, feet above the floor, he couldn’t help but be tense.

Frank finally, huffing and pink-cheeked, sat himself down on the toy, surprised when he had hit the hilt of it closer than expected. He relaxed around it, readjusting momentarily when he felt cold fingers fastening his ankles to the side bars of the raised seat. He whimpered, holding on to the front notch as his Master walked around and fastened his other ankle with the tight leather cuffs.

Gerard stood in front of Frank, eyes dark and lidded, when he took the submissive’s wrists in one of his large hands and held them above his head. Frank looked up with a surge of unrest, as hi Master fastened his wrists to the cuffs chained and hanging from the ceiling. Frank merely obeyed, letting his arms dangle above his head willingly as he took in Gerard’s leather-musk cologne so close to his nose. 

Gerard remained leaned in to his submissive, their faces inches apart as a dark and twisted smile took to his biteable lips. Frank swallowed hard when a sudden surge of vibration shot through him and he cried out in fright. Gerard straightened up, a satisfied look in his eye as Frank sputtered at the intensity. Everything shook beneath him, the entire saddle vibrating beneath him at a pace that seemed blinding, shaking his legs and his hips and all the way up to where the chains above his head jingled. 

“Perhaps now you’ll understand why I make you exert yourself as much as I do. Week ago you could never have handled this, but now that you’ve built up some endurance because I’ve been pushing you…” Gerard trailed off, “If you can’t even give me a proper twenty crunches, let’s see how you do with orgasms.”

“Y- Yes, sir.” Frank cried softly as Gerard sat down in the armchair and looked at him with double-edged nonchalance.

“Now you have no way of stopping if you tried, boy.” Gerard crooned as Frank let out a soft cry, gasping as his body shook with his first orgasm, the fire burning through his system as he came with a warm spurt against his own skin, “What do you say?”

“Th- Thank you, sir.” Frank cried, trying to pull away despite it being useless, the oversensitivity of his body screaming in protest.

“You thank me after every one of those, do you understand?” Gerard ordered sternly and Frank nodded blindly, moaning as his body climbed back to it’s ticking peak yet again.

No sooner had Gerard’s words left his mouth was Frank crying out again, shaking with his second orgasm, his eyes squeezed shut, mouth slack as his skin seemed a second away from bursting into flames. He gasped heavily, hands gripping at his shackles, as he tried squirming away from the intense vibrations. 

Frank opened his eyes and yelped, seeing his Master right in front of him, he whimpered helplessly, “Thank you, sir.”

“Pathetic boy.” Gerard reached up, swatting Frank over the head. Frank let out a grunt, groaning at the ache in his skull. Gerard ran a hand up Frank’s thigh, fingers sliding under the skirt to touch his come-slickened dick that seemed suddenly bewildered by the new touch. Frank gasped, groaning, whining loudly as Gerard lifted the skirt, freeing Frank’s aching but softened dick from against the constricting material. It was relief for only a second until Frank’s dick touched the slickened seat, a soft scream left his lips at the added shock. 

He jerked away, grunting, when another moan left him, his body shuddering through an instant thrd release. His body was completely devoid of orgasmic fluid now, but he had remembered that somewhere in the post-haze fuel his Master had told him of dry orgasms and just how much the male body could be put through.

“Thank… You… Sir.” Frank panted and Gerard eyed him once more, satisfied, and sat back down, picking up his previously discarded newspaper.

Frank stared at him in disbelief but it was short lived when his body shattered a fourth time, his skin now in a light sheen of sweat, his fringe stuck to his face, his own bodily fluids slicking his inner thighs and the saddle he rode. He grunted through the racking of his bones, all but sobbing as a fifth one caught him by surprise, on the back of the previous one like a demonic hitchhiker.

“F- Fuck.” Frank gasped, his vision blurred with red and white haze, “Fuck. Th- Thank you. A- Ah.”

Frank had just about sobbed his way through six, seven and eight as his arms turned jelloid above his head, his lungs ached and his tongue felt too big for his mouth, too dry as he panted in sheer desperation and exquisite agony. He glanced one look at his Master who was still reading his newspaper, and cried out with an inaudible plea. 

“S- Sir- Master…” Frank begged, “P- Please. S- Stop.”

“No.” Gerard didn’t look up and Frank let out a sob as his body surged through a ninth burst of pleasure. He choked on his own oxygen as the tears flooded down over his ruddy, hot cheeks.

“Th- Thank you, Master.” Frank whispered, his voice breaking as he rocked back and forth, groaning as his head tilted back, the sharp volts of ecstasy sheering his last hold on reality as he felt the fog slip over his brain like a heavy molasses. He felt his senses dip and his every nerve urging him on to please his Master. Frank let out a rasping moan as he hit his subspace, his body grasping onto it’s second wind with aching fingers.

His lips rolled back between his teeth as he stifled a loud scream, eyes closing tightly as his head lolled forward on his shoulders, his arms aching in their sockets as he relented to his punishment.

He could feel the sweat running over his piping hot skin, feel it crawl over his pores like tiny spiders, sticking the thick material to his body even more. He whined out for his Master, pleading inaudible and desperate as he hit his tenth orgasm.

He gasped, shaking at just how perfect it was, his headspace clouding his usually stubborn mindset, he ached for ten thousand more, ache for every single stitch that his Master would lay on him. 

“Thank you, Master.” He grunted, his throat cracking, when the seat beneath him went silent, ceasing it’s loud and intense vibrations. His body felt like complete jello, his bones like sponge, his brain like puree. He whimpered, eyes still closed, as he tried to listen to the screaming silence around him.

He didn’t move, still panting furiously, as Gerard continued to read.

“Have you learnt your lesson, Frank?”

“Yes, sir.” Frank gasped, his voice rasping and an octave heavier than normal.

“Prove it.” Gerard finally looked up as he set his newspaper down and set eyes on his quivering submissive.

Frank remained silent, eyes down and behaved as he tried to stifle the loud and ragged breathes from his body. Gerard let out a satisfied hum and got up and carefully unfastened Frank’s arms, lowering them down to his sides and they shivered, the blood running into them before the pins and needles set in. Frank clenched and unclenched his fingers, frowning at the weird sensation in his hands that he felt the need to shake off.

Gerard carefully unbuckled each of Frank’s ankles before he took him under the arms like a small child, lifting his submissive up just enough so that he could scoop the quietened Frank into his arms. Frank didn’t complain, draped in his Master’s strong arms as his head rolled on his neck. 

Frank peered up at his Master with one bleary eye and let out a small hum as he was carried into the nearest bathroom.

“How’s your head, boy?”

“Foggy…” Frank managed, frowning at the dense thickness that crowded his judgement, almost making him feel punch-drunk.

“I would think so.” Gerard stated as he opened the door to Frank’s bathroom and set him down on the small tiled bench outside of the shower, “Such a good boy.”

“Best boy.” Frank smiled, the dope grin on his dry lips as he tried to get himself out of the too-tight clothing.

“Come here, best boy. Let me help you.” Gerard’s crooked smile played at his lips as he gestured with his fingers for Frank to step closer for some much needed assistance, shaking his head.


	26. Chapter 24- Perhaps You Have a Gluttonous Problem Like Winnie the Pooh?

Chapter 24

Frank lay on the couch, sprawled out and relaxing as he enjoyed his free time, his weekly day off. He had tidied up and finished his duties as he had been instructed to before Gerard had left for work. He had no idea how long he had been here, so invested and nose buried so deep in the book he had snagged from Gerard’s study, but it was at least an hour or so.

At least this one was in English unlike the first book he had grabbed. He had pulled the red book from the shelf and sat down on Gerard’s olive-green sofa only to discover that it was in French. He let out a groan and had decided to vacate his comfy spot for something he could understand. The second book was a ton better, an old collected works by Poe that he had taken downstairs into the living room to read and make himself a snack and more of the ginger tea that he had tried before.

He looked up at the clock on the wall as he sat up and reached for his tea, noting that Gerard would be home any time soon. Gerard had informed Frank that he had absolutely zero intentions for staying late at the office and if Frank had to be honest with himself, he was excited to see his Master. He felt a little silly for sitting in the living room, he felt silly for listening for the sound of keys in the door, he felt silly for the butterflies. He felt silly about the fact that he knew he would jump up, casting everything aside to stand in the hallway to greet his Master obediently.

His anticipation was palpable as the clock ticked on, it had hit five already and Frank was sure that Gerard was already on his way home. Frank was just harping on that thought when he heard the keys in question and hoped that it wasn’t Lindsey just yet and that his excitement was, in fact, for a reason. He discarded the book and scurried into the hallway and went to stand in the spot that Gerard had instructed him to wait in when he came home. He stood with his head down, hands clasped behind his back as he listened to the front door open and close before he saw his Master’s shoes cross the carpet and into his periphery.

He kept his head down despite his bubbling excitement, and knew to keep it that way until he was addressed, physically thrumming at the prospect of being greeted by his Master. He took a step forward and took Gerard’s bag from him, setting it down where it usually sat before he took Gerard’s coat from his shoulders and hung it up in the hook, noticing the raindrops that flecked it. 

“Good evening, boy.” Gerard greeted flatly and Frank instantly noted the tone which had him raising an eyebrow. Frank looked up then, seeing Gerard’s orange hair damp from the rain but still styled and effortless. Frank looked his Master over for a brief second before he averted his gaze when he realised that he hadn’t been allowed to make eye contact yet. Frank bit his lip, still standing in the hallway dutifully, “I hope you had a yielding day.”

“I have, sir,” Frank nodded, following his Master once Gerard has kicked his shoes off and pushed them aside. He walked towards the kitchen, unfastening his black tie as Frank stood in the doorway patiently. Gerard undid the top button of his white shirt and let out a sigh that caught Frank’s attention, something was off. 

Gerard didn’t seem distant as such, perhaps somewhat tense, as though something had happened at work. And Frank didn’t know what, or where to start. He held his tongue, despite the burning urge to ask, and knew he had no permission to ask even if he wanted.

He wanted to help, even if it was work related, and decided to go for it permission or no. The weighed look on Gerard’s face and slumped shoulders were a definite indication.

“Sir?”

“What?” Gerard snapped unexpectedly and Frank recoiled, grimacing into himself, his stomach dropping to his feet at the sharp tone.

“I- I- I…” Frank stammered, looking up to see Gerard rubbing a hand over his face before it went up through his hair. He looked burdened, tired and definitely annoyed. The snap had taken Frank as a surprise, but it also concerned him greatly and made him feel somewhat guilty that he had taken the day off from work.

“What, Frank?” 

“Are- Are you okay, sir?” 

Gerard paused for a moment, inhaling deeply before he shook his head, waving a hand at Frank dismissively, “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Oh,” Frank trailed off, “Okay… So, I guess something happened at work today.”

“Frank,” Gerard sighed, “I really don’t want to talk about it.” He snapped again, clear irritation painted on his face, “I’ve had a taxing day, an arduous day. The last thing I want to do is bring the aggravation back up, okay?”

Frank shrunk back against the wall and looked down at his feet that had inadvertently turned inward. All he wanted to do was alleviate Gerard’s stress, all he wanted to do was help, but Gerard seemed so closed up, an unusual trait so unusual for his Master.

“Sorry, sir. I just- I’ve never seen you this stressed and tense before. I just wanted to make sure that you’re okay, Mon Apollon.”

“I appreciate the thought, boy.” Gerard seemed to soften when he saw how sheepish Frank had become after his questioning. Frank picked up on the affection from his Master and knew there was something more than just ‘off’ with Gerard, “But I think I just need some alone time to process today.”

Frank nodded, somewhat understanding but not all the same. Frank hoped that Gerard would at least talk to someone, if not him. Perhaps Lindsey, when she got back?

Gerard seemed visibly tense, completely seething inside, or so it seemed to Frank. Even on the most stressful day at the office, Frank hadn’t seen Gerard’s jaw this hardened and tense, he always remained so calm and collected.

“Right.” Frank whispered softly and he watched Gerard start to make himself tea like he always did, “I- I prepped dinner, sir. There’s pasta in the oven and salad in the fridge for you if you’re hungry.”

“Thank you. You’re dismissed, Frank.” Gerard muttered without looking at Frank as he busied himself. Frank nodded and turned, walking out of the kitchen to the hallway, frowning. He walked into the living room and grabbed his tea and his book, draining what was left in the mug before he trudged upstairs.

He walked into Gerard’s study and put the book back in the shelf before walking out and closing the door behind him. He stopped, staring at the door down the hallway. He wandered over and stared at the door with a frown before he walked in. 

He looked around the playroom and walked in, leaving the door open as he pulled his shirt off and set it down on the small table. His pants were next to follow on the pile, tossing them aside carelessly before he walked over to the cabinet of collars. He took his day collar off and unlocked the cabinet to grab his usual play collar. 

He fastened it around his neck before he went to look at the latex and PVC that hung from a railing. He looked everything over before he decided to rather stay as he was. He went down on his knees on the carpet by the bed and waited with his hands in his lap and his head cast down.

He knew eventually Gerard would have to walk passed to get to his bedroom. He knew Gerard would see the door open and would inspect and he hoped that his Master would use him in any way he wanted. He just wanted to help.

He sat patiently and continued to wait, his legs tucked comfortably beneath him as he listened to his Master pottering around downstairs. He swallowed lightly and shifted, tracing the patterns on the Persian carpet with his eyes.

Moments later- Frank wasn't sure how many- he heard Gerard's feet as he padded up the stairs in his usual gait. Frank swallowed hard and kept still. He heard the soft steps on the wooden floor and Gerard stopped at the door.

The door opened slowly and the lights flickered on and Frank cringed but stayed put, his heart hammering in his chest.

“Frank, what are you-?” Gerard asked as he walked in, his voice quiet and tired.

“I want to help, sir.” Frank whispered loud enough for his Master to hear, “Even if you don't want to talk, sir.”

“Frank, I-” Gerard sighed softly but Frank didn't move, “Please get up.”

Frank winced at himself before he shakily managed to answer, “N- No.”

“I beg your pardon?” Gerard asked, taken aback and Frank withheld the urge to whimper, “What did you say?”

“I- I said no… Sir.” Frank finally built up the courage to look up at his Master who was stood in the room with his arms folded and a pointed eyebrow raised.

“How dare you defy me?” Gerard whispered vehemently and Frank swallowed hard, “I said. Get up.”

“No.”

Gerard inhaled angrily and walked up to Frank and looked down at him with disgust, “One more chance.”

“No.” Frank swallowed and Gerard grabbed him by the hair, a tight grip that had him yelp. Gerard pulled him up until he was standing but awkwardly, his back bent as his Master held him down.

“You insolent pest. Filthy ingrate.” Gerard spat, slapping Frank in the face before he gripped his jaw in an iron grip that had him grimace in the pain. Frank was forced to look up at his Master, still in a half-upright stagger.

Gerard turned, dragging Frank before he physically threw him forward. Frank lurched forward, his stomach hitting the outfacing-side of the spanking bench. He let out a low grunt as the dull ache radiated in his hips. He lay across the bench, a shudder rippling through his body as he swallowed hard, a small inkling of fear hitting him. 

He had at first thought Gerard was going to strap him down to the bench, keep him down before he would do what he was going to but he didn’t. Frank could hear his Master move somewhere, the hard and heavy footsteps were so foreboding behind him.

Frank felt a hand on his lower back, firm fingertips pulling his underwear down, no warning or gentle hand. He jumped, whimpering as his boxers were pulled down roughly to his knees. His feet instinctively curled in with how suddenly naked and exposed he was. 

A hand came down on his asscheek, a hard slap of Gerard’s palm that reverberated off of his skin with a sharp snap. He sucked in a breath, grunting at the pain when he felt Gerard behind him, leaning over him, his lips pressed against Frank’s ear.

“Now tell me,” Gerard’s mouth was right against Frank’s ear, pressed against as he breathed out heavily, knowing just how it affected Frank. He let out a moan against Frank, the sound sending goosebumps running down Frank’s arms, “What was that?”

“I-” Frank swallowed, his brain stuttering as Gerard gripped his hip with hard fingers, digging in until Frank cried out, jerking away, “Ow.”

“Ow?” Gerard repeated, “You disobey me over and over and when I barely touch you, you turn into a baby?”

“Hurts.” Frank whimpered and squirmed when Gerard moved away, scoffing with heavy disapproval. There was a small edged sound in the air behind Frank before he felt the sudden sharp sting against his ass. He cried out, jumping against the bench as he panted, the sting began to burn hot when another shot against him completely derailed his brain. He gasped yet again, hands gripping the bench out in front of him. 

He glanced back for just a second when he saw his Master glaring at him, his white shirt unbuttoned to his chest with his sleeves rolled up and in his firmly clutched pale hand was a length of leather that curled down on the floor, the black whip gleaming in the red light.

He looked away, closing his eyes as the whip came down on his ass again, striking white hot over the last strike. He squeezed his eyes shut, his body shaking as he waited in horrid tension for the next strike.

It was worse than the first, the succession of excruciating strikes to his skin continued over and over, each one punctuated by a cry from the tearing submissive and a grunt from his Master. Even more of the whipping slashes screamed through the air before it broke down on Frank’s welting flesh. He cried out, whimpering and begging for his Master to stop.

Frank jerked away as Gerard whipped his lower back, crying out loudly as the tears poured down his face. His leg shook violently as he tried to keep himself up against the spanking bench. He dug his nails into the wood above his head, trying to dissolve the pain that flickered over his skin like a dragon’s flaming tongue.

“S- Stop please.” Frank cried as his Master whipped him again, two hard streaks over the side of his hip, one even curled around to hit the front of his hip bone. The pain was palpable, so much so that he felt nauseated to the point that his stomach rolled and his mouth filled with saliva.

“No.” Gerard growled heatedly, “You fucking take what I give, boy. Do you understand?”

“Y- Yes.” Frank sobbed when another strike came down before he was hit again and again, sending him to the floor with a small yelping scream.

“Yes, what?!” Gerard exclaimed loudly as he brought the whip down near where Frank had fallen to the floor, the whip snapping down on his leg, “Yes… What, Frank.” He spat venomously, his voice was dripping with soft-laced anger.

“Yes, sir…” Frank sniffed.

“Get up.” Gerard spat as he twirled the handle of the whip in his hand slowly before he gripped it tightly, “Don’t make me grab you, boy. Get. Up!”

Frank let out a small whimper as he shakily lifted himself up, scrambling up onto his wobbling legs as he looked down and away from his Master. He wiped his face on his hand as he heard his Master panting angrily. 

“How dare you defy me?” Gerard seethed furiously and Frank winced as though he had yelled at him, “Are you so fucking dense that you can’t understand how fucking tired I am? You think I want to come home and have to deal with your insubordinate behaviour as well?”

Frank sniffed softly, knees shaking as he tried to ignore the setting pain and consistency of fire on his skin. 

“Answer me, Frank!” Gerard snapped and Frank winced yet again, grimacing as though he had been hit.

“Master, I…” He swallowed and then looked up, “It hurts.”

“And you don’t think I know that?” Gerard asked as his eyes narrowed, “Like I wanted to do this.”

“Didn’t want to.” Frank sniffed, “Had to.”

“Had to?” Gerard asked, his voice dropping in volume as he stared at his snivelling submissive, “Why?”

“You feel better?” Frank asked curiously as he looked up, “Still angry but you got some of it out, didn’t you?”

“I took it out on you.” Gerard frowned and looked down at the whip in his hand, frowning for a second before he dropped it as though it were red hot. He crossed the gap between them and turned Frank by the shoulders until they faced each other.

“Sir, I-”

“Look at you…” Gerard muttered softly, a frown creasing his brows as he cupped Frank’s face in his hands, “You're a mess, boy.”

“Yeah, but I'm your mess.” He whispered back, croaking as he tried to smile ineffectively.

“You put yourself through this just so I'd feel better.” Gerard asked and Frank knew it wasn't really a question but he nodded anyway, “A true masochist if I ever saw one.”

“Says the sadist with the whip.” Frank sniffed, “You're as delusional as Christopher Robin.” 

“Is that so?” Gerard asked as he carefully tucked his arm under Frank's knees and hoisted him up with as much ease as though he were lifting a dog.

“Totally.” Frank sniffed, “Say, if you're Christopher Robin with a delusion complex then what am I?”

“Perhaps you have a gluttonous problem like Winnie the Pooh?” Gerard asked as he carried Frank into his bedroom, “Perhaps not gluttonous with food but you seem to have problems with self-preservation and taking too much at once.”

“I guess.”

Gerard stood Frank up in the bathroom, careful not to have him sitting on his already bruised rear. Gerard began to run a bath with his hand under the faucet while Frank ignored the urge to look at himself in the mirror.

“Sir?”

“Yes, silly old bear?” Gerard asked softly as he adjusted the water.

“I know you don't usually do this but while we're on the stress-relief train…” Frank looked down as he wrung his hands, “Would you join me?”

“In the bath?”

“Yes, sir.” Frank whispered and looked up with hopeful eyes. He watched Gerard purse his lips before he unfastened his belt and untucked his shirt. He unfurled his sleeves and unbuttoned the rest of his shirt before he shrugged it from his shoulders and put it in the laundry hamper. 

Frank watched avidly, glad that the water was still running and loudly enough to cover the heavy and hitched sounds of his breathing as he watched his Master undress. Gerard stepped out of his work slacks and his underwear in a fluid motion that had the ease of grace Frank could only dream of.

Gerard carefully stepped into the large bath that had been half filled. He turned to Frank and held a hand out for him and Frank gladly took it, stepping into the water with his Master before he shut the taps and stopped the flow of water, plunging them into an echoing silence.

Gerard lowered himself into the water before he helped Frank sit slowly and gingerly between his legs. Frank let out a soft hiss as the warm water stung the welts on his skin. Frank finally sat down fully, the water riding up to his ribs, lapping warmly against his skin. He felt Gerard move around him and slide down into the water with his knees bent on either side of Frank.

Frank carefully adjusted himself, sliding forward before he lay himself back down against Gerard's chest, his Master's arms coming around to hold him securely.

“Such a good boy.” Gerard whispered in a soft croon against Frank's sweaty black hair, “So very good.”

Frank let out a hum in response, his eyes closing as the water continued to ripple around his chest.

“I mean it.” Gerard continued and Frank let him go on, silently listening as he came down from his enormous high, “I know why you misbehaved before. I didn't understand then and it made me furious with you. But I suppose that was your intention?”

“Yes, sir.” Frank replied dreamily.

“I thought as much.” Gerard muttered softly, “Are you okay?”

“Are you?” Frank countered as he thread his fingers into Gerard's slowly and held them with his own.

“I am now.” Gerard finally replied and Frank smiled to himself.

“Then I am too.” Frank murmured, his voice still a raspy croak from crying so heavily before.

“You didn't need to do this. Put yourself through that for no reason.” Gerard commented and Frank shook his head.

“Did. I wanted to help and if you weren't going to talk then I wanted you to vent somehow. If not verbal then physical.” Frank shrugged, “And I knew if I misbehaved and you'd punish me physically, you'd get some of your frustrations out.”

“And you put yourself through that pain just so I'd feel better.” Gerard uttered, his voice almost disapproving as he examined his and Frank's entwined hands.

“Anything for you.” Frank whispered breathily as he closed his eyes again, “Anything.”

“You're far more than I deserve.” Gerard admonished quietly and Frank frowned at that statement.

“I don't think so.” He replied as he brought his knees up in the water before he lowered them down slowly, flexing his aching joints.

“Au contraire, mon garçon.” Gerard's airy whisper had Frank's skin run with goosebumps and his stomach jump, “Vous valez plus pour moi qu'un trésor inestimable.”

“Hmm?”

“Beautiful boy.” Gerard merely chuckled, “I suppose I owe you an explanation as to why I came home as grumpy as sin.”

Frank shrugged and turned himself over, laying with his head on Gerard's wet chest with his feet up behind him and his ankles crossed, “Up to you, Mon Apollon.”

“It's only fair now that I'm calmer than I was.” Gerard sighed softly and Frank waited patiently for him, eyes closing once more as he listened to Gerard's heart beating steadily beneath him, “I had to fire someone today.”

“Who?” 

“Rob.” Gerard sighed with vague disappointment, “It was a long time coming, though.”

Frank glanced up in surprise to see Gerard's lips set in a firm line, “Rob? Really?”

“Rob isn't very… Accepting of those who swing the other way.” Gerard explained lightly and Frank gritted his teeth quietly as he lay his head back down, “He's had multiple complaints about and against him from my staff that he's made homophobic comments towards them. And he's harassed a couple people on more than one occasion. And I know he isn't aware that I fall under the category of his slurs, I'm sure if he knew I was gay he wouldn't be as proud and obnoxious about throwing around his colourful amalgamations.”

“At who?”

“Mainly Patrick. The others too, like Josh and even Cara.” Gerard scowled with disapproval, “I don’t want to repeat what he called anyone but he was rather rude to Cara today and he made her cry.”

“Oh no.” Frank whispered softly, “So then what?”

“I had to let him go, of course.” Gerard sighed, “Luckily Josh had been shadowing him a lot this year so he can replace Rob for now.”

“Are you okay?” Frank asked and Gerard remained silent for a moment and he looked up curiously, “Sir?”

“It is unfortunate to have gotten rid of him after so long but I always promised a happy and harmonious workplace and if there is animosity, the business suffers.”

“Of course.” Frank whispered, nodding understandingly.

“So I had to do what I had to unfortunately.” Gerard shrugged, “He had to work off until the end of the week and we’ve done everything properly but he won’t be around from next week.”

“Won’t that be awkward?” Frank frowned at the idea of having to work with Rob now that he’d been fired.

“You and Lindsey and Derek are the only ones who know.” Gerard added, “No need to make things worse.”

“Derek?” 

“He’s the staff manager, Frank.” Gerard reminded him and Frank nodded, remembering.

“Right yeah.” Frank sighed, “Why didn’t Derek do anything?”

“Of course he did something, my boy.” Gerard shifted in the water and slid further down, their faces inches apart, “But there’s only so much he can do when one of the staff members starts calling someone a cock-sniffing dyke.”

Frank’s eyes widened and he looked up, frowning, “That doesn’t even make sense.”

“It’s still insulting and it made Cara cry.” Gerard muttered, “And Cara Shaw is stronger than some men I know.”

“Dick.” Frank muttered softly at the thought of Cara crying as Gerard nodded solemnly.

“Quite.” Gerard sighed, “I’m sorry I was so short with you, boy.”

“I get it, sir.” Frank sat up on his knees between his Master’s legs and looked at him as he felt the water making a slow run down his spine and his chest.

“Good.” Gerard still seemed a flash guilty, “Now don’t mention anything at work tomorrow, alright?”

“Of course I won’t, sir.” Frank shrugged nonchalantly, “No idea what you’re talking about.”

“Good.” Gerard smiled, the smile on his lips didn't quite hit his eyes but the smile nonetheless was enough for Frank, “By the way, I spoke to your favourite admiration today.

“Wh-?” Frank looked up in confusion from staring at Gerard’s flatly toned stomach to see a different and more mischievous cheeky smile on his lips as he side-eyed Frank, “Sir?”

“Tyler, boy.” Gerard explained and Frank went a ruddy pink in the cheeks, “I know how much you admire him.”

“Sir, I-” Frank felt a frantic panic in his chest, “I don’t-”

“Will you relax?” Gerard laughed as he sat up, chuckling heartedly at his fervently adamant submissive, “Frank, my dearest boy, I know you love me. In fact I can now see it in your eyes now that I know what to look for. But if you sit there and tell me that you don’t admire Tyler Joseph, I will call your bluff.”

“He is pretty cool.” Frank looked down, still blushing furiously, “I don’t like him the same way I like you. There’s just something about him that I love to be around and that draws me to him. And I don’t know why.”

“Oh, I know. I'm always drawn to him as well, perhaps not in the same way. He is the most dangerous type of Dominant. The type of person that draws you in, like magic.” Gerard nodded understandingly, “Just because you enjoy being around him, doesn’t mean I need to worry. If anything, I’m glad you like my best friend and I don’t have to try and choose between you two.”

“I could never ask you to do that anyway, sir.” Frank grimaced, “For my own sake.”

“In any case,” Gerard instantly turned the conversation back to where he had begun when he saw Frank frowning, “I spoke to him today.”

“Yeah?”

“He’s going to be at the party I mentioned, so you’ll know at least one person.” Gerard smiled, “He and Josh are going to be on display, in fact.”

“What?” Frank frowned, his mind conjuring up some weird kind of twisted human artpieces in a warped Tim Burton style.

“Well, considering the fact that they’re a new relationship, they won’t be doing demonstrations but they will be displayed.”

“I don’t understand.” Frank shook his head as Gerard sat up and twisted his hand, gesturing for Frank to turn. He did, turning on his knees to sit back between Gerard’s legs, his legs out in front of him as Gerard grabbed a bar of soap and a washcloth.

“At some gatherings in the lifestyle, people are contracted or hired to merely stand around and look pretty or they are showcased in a display if they have special talents.” Gerard explained as he began to wash his submissive’s back slowly with gentle circular motions, “As far as I know, Josh will just be put up on a platform with some of the other submissives in their gear.”

“And Tyler?” Frank asked curiously as he fiddled with the pink bar of soap in his fingers, his brain instantly thinking of the white mannequins in The Clockwork Orange when he thought of the submissives on display.

“Tyler will most likely be… Hanging around.” Gerard chuckled and Frank couldn’t help the smile on his lips.

“On hooks?” 

“Perhaps.” Gerard ran the soapy cloth down over Frank’s arm, “Or he’ll be performing in ropes.”

“Sounds fun.” Frank looked up as his Master washed his other arm slowly, “Sir?”

“Yes?”

“Sounds fun.” Frank sighed, smiling.

“It will be, but we need to get out of this bath soon so I can take care of those welts, boy.”


	27. An Important Update

Hi, I've never put a note up on here before. I suppose the time has come. And NO THIS BOOK HASN'T BEEN DISCONTINUED I PROMISE.   
But a lot has happened and I feel like those of you who never followed me on Wattpad or Instagram would have no idea.

My co-writer who was responsible for updating on ao3, my dear friend Aimee, has finished writing in the fanfiction world. They had stepped away for personal reasons and after much due consideration, we decided that finishing the book would fall onto my shoulders if I so choose.

And if you didn't follow me on Wattpad, the Vanilla series was wild and popular and so many people loved it. We were so close to celebrating 100K on the second book when my account was taken down by Wattpad for something exceptionally stupid and I never got it back. To say that I was crushed was an understatement. I did have a backup account but it's not the same, y'know?

The biggest questions people had for me were, "What about Vanilla? It's not finished, Parker? Are you going to start over? What's happening?"

And the best thing for me to do was to take a break and decide. 

And if you didn't already know, I'm publishing both Vanilla books. Properly.

I will be keeping this up for a while just so that people can get to it and read it as it is until such time as I remove it. I know people will be upset but I won't be continuing to write this book online and post it for free. It's one of my (And probably Aimee's) best and most favourite pieces of work and I felt it a shame if it didn't get it's own worth. So I will be rewriting this book, I will be redoing my cowriter's chapters like she so nicely asked me to do, and I will be making it my own like I said I would. So even if I did keep this up here, it won't be the same as the one I self-publish.

I'm not changing the storyline, but I'm rewriting things in my own style and if I add stuff, then I add stuff. And I will be finishing the second book via publishing. I will be publishing with Amazon and it will be available for both e-book and as an actual paperback version. If you can buy on Amazon, you should be able to purchase it if you so choose. It will still be based on fanfiction but for legal reasons, I have changed some names and last names. It's still Frank and Gerard and Tyler and Josh but their last names have been altered a bit because I enjoy not being sued if someone finds out.

So that's why this hasn't been updated and it won't be. I'm sorry. I did give it a lot of thought but I wanted this book to get what it deserves after what it's been through and I am currently rewriting it and such. Both books will be out this year for sure and I will be updating both sites, here and Wattpad with more details further on. 

I am, however, also planning on doing a spin-off of this. A Joshler version. With Tyler and Josh from this book but their own fic... At some point. 

After losing my account, writing frerard is lacklustre for me and I don't enjoy it anymore. I'm sorry if some of you are disappointed but I'm not going to force myself to write something I don't enjoy. I am going to still be writing but I'm sticking more along the lines of Joshler or even some Fryler because yes.

See you soon,  
Happy New Year.  
Parker.


	28. Chapter 18- The Missing Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of people asked to read the missing chapter that was never posted before I take this off in a couple months before I publish Vanilla so here it is x

Chapter 18   
  
Frank unlocked the front door, holding it open for his Master to enter before he, too, walked in behind him. He could barely keep his eyes open while he kicked his shoes off, toeing them to where they were kept while he shut the door, dropping his bag by his shoes because in all honesty, Frank really didn’t care about that right now. He was drained beyond belief and was really just pushing himself to keep going.   
  
Gerard had walked into the kitchen with mail in his hand, loosening off his tie before going to sit at the breakfast bar. He watched Frank walk over to him, seeing the way his boy looked all but drained of everything that usually fired him. His eyes had lost their sparkle and his whole presence screamed out exhaustion. It had been a rough day for Frank and Gerard knew that. He had been a part of it and even he could guess that what Frank had been put through, including the hangover that he fought through at work, was enough to make the boy look like he was going to fall asleep on his feet.   
  
“My boy, are you okay?” Gerard asked when Frank came over to the breakfast bar, going to walk past Gerard because he knew what he had to do now he was home. It was nearly dinner time so he had to make food for his Master. Gerard stopped him though with a gentle hand on his arm, pulling Frank to stand in front of him as he turned to face him on the stool, “I’m extremely sorry for what I put you through today.”   
  
“It’s okay,” Frank shrugged, knowing that fighting over this wasn’t going to change anything. It had happened and now Frank knew. he wished that Gerard had told him in the first place, but there was no changing that now so he just took it all in, trying to keep himself going even though his whole body was screaming out for a break, “And I’m okay. Just tired as hell. It’s been a long day.”   
  
“I know,” Gerard nodded, taking hold of Frank’s chin in his fingers, looking him square in the eyes, reciprocating a smile when Frank gave him a weak one back, “Look, why don’t you take a break for now. I know you were about to prepare dinner but I think you recharging your batteries is much more important than dinner for the meanwhile.”   
  
“No,” Frank protested even though he wanted to say yes to what his Master was offering him. It seemed far too easy to lose the whole evening if he did go and take a break so he chose to refuse, hoping that Gerard would understand why he was, “Thank you but, I think it’s best if I stay awake. Don’t want a repeat of what happened the other week.”   
  
“This isn’t you missing an alarm, boy,” Gerard told him, still holding Frank’s chin pinched between his fingers, “This is me telling you to go and rest. You don’t have a choice.”   
  
“But dinner-”   
  
“No buts,” Gerard silenced Frank instantly with his words and the hard look he gave him for resisting, “I told you to do something and I expect you to follow orders, don’t I?”   
  
“Yes, sir.” Frank nodded, trying to fight back a yawn even though he failed and he proved to Gerard that he did in fact need what he was being told to do.   
  
“See, you are drained. Mentally, physically, probably even emotionally after what you witnessed happening to me today,” Gerard sighed, letting go of Frank, “Do not fight me on this one, boy. This is for your own good. You can cook dinner later.”   
  
“Alright,” Frank gave in with a sigh and an eye roll which Gerard chose to ignore, “I’ll go nap. Should I set an alarm, sir?”   
  
“I’ll come and get you later, don’t worry,” Gerard responded to Frank, waving a hand at him, “Now go and refresh yourself.”   
  
Which Frank did. He went straight to his room, sitting himself down on the bed to take his socks off. He tossed them into the nearby hamper before he took a moment to stretch. He really was drained in every way possible.    
  
Today had been so hard on him that even doing something as undressing himself to get changed seemed like the hardest task he had to accomplish. Frank considered just lying back for a second to gather some energy just so he could get ready to sleep. It seemed like such a good idea, seeing as he would only need a moment before he could get out of his suit and into something more comfortable. The thing was that Frank should have known that the moment that he lay back, he was immediately relaxing, feeling the softness of the bedding underneath him, already unwinding from all the stress he had been put through today. Frank gave himself a minute to rest before getting changed. The thing was, even though he gave himself a minute, he was passed out asleep and snoring before the sixty seconds was up, flat out on the bed with his feet hanging over the edge, still fully dressed in his work clothes.   
  
~   
  
When Frank did wake up it was by the hands of his Master. He assumed that he had only been asleep for a short while and Gerard was merely rousing him from his nap like he said he would. What Frank didn’t realise as Gerard spoke softly to wake him was that he had slept for most of the evening. Gerard had left him sleeping because clearly he needed it.   
  
Now was when he needed to wake up though and Frank opened his eyes to see Gerard watching him, not in bed with him which only confused Frank.    
  
“What time is it?” Frank asked thickly, wiping sleep from his eyes.   
  
“Nearly midnight.” Gerard told him, “Up you get, boy.”   
  
“Midnight?” Frank sounded shocked, feeling bad about the fact that he had slept for so long. He hoped that he hadn’t been difficult to wake and that was why Gerard was waking him up so late now. What if Gerard had tried to wake him countless times. Frank felt bad as he stood up, stretching out his back now that he was standing, “Sorry I slept for so long.”   
  
“It’s not a problem,” Gerard reassured him, “You obviously needed it. I left you to it until now.”   
  
Frank breathed a sigh of relief then but still felt confused as to why Gerard had woke him. Why hadn’t he gone to bed? Why was he taking hold of Frank’s wrist, pulling him out of his room.   
  
“Where are we going, sir?” Frank asked as Gerard let go of his wrist, expecting Frank to follow behind him which he did.   
  
“You ask far too many questions still.” Gerard remarked, looking over his shoulder at Frank.   
  
Frank didn’t say another word then as he clocked that they were walking towards the playroom. He didn’t expect that anything would be happening now, but seeing as he had lost the entirety of the evening, maybe Gerard was looking at making up for lost time. Frank wasn’t saying no, but he did wonder if that was what was happening.   
  
Which it wasn’t as Gerard walked past the room, making Frank more confused about what was going on right now. He followed his Master downstairs, continuing to walk behind as Gerard lead him outside into the back garden. It was dark except for the lights that were dotted around the lawn and the fire pit that was in front of the large lit up pool in the centre of it. Frank chose not to question what was going on, especially after Gerard had shot down his questioning upstairs. He just followed behind until his Master came to a stop by the chairs that surrounded the fire pit.    
  
Frank curled his toes against the stone paving of the patio, wondering what on earth was going on until Gerard came up to him, watching him in the fires glow before he pressed a kiss to his lips. Internally Frank gave up caring about why Gerard had brought him outside, taking hold of his Master's arm while resting his other hand on his chest, leaning into the kiss, opening up and melting as they continued to kiss in the quiet night around them.    
  
"Wait," Frank stopped him, alarm bells going off in his head. Frank stepped away instantly, looking around because what if someone had seen that. Gerard had never shown any sort of affection or dominance outside of the house or out of the confines of his office. This was new and Frank panicked, worrying that someone might have seen them, "Someone might see us."   
  
"They won't at this time of night." Gerard said softly, giving Frank a reassuring look to calm the worry on his face. Gerard pulled Frank closer to him again, stroking his thumb over his cheek, calming his fears, "It's just us."    
  
Gerard pressed his forehead to Frank's before he moved to slide the blazer off his sub. Frank moved with it, sliding the blazer off his arms before Gerard set it down on the back of the nearest garden chair. It took Frank a moment to realise that Gerard was undressing him, undoing his tie and sliding it out from his collar. Frank realised then and took it upon himself to rid his Master of the t-shirt he was wearing. Frank inhaled deeply at the sight of porcelain skin lit up by the glow of the fire beside them, thinking that he knew what was going on now. Outdoor sex had always been a no but maybe Gerard was making up for what had happened today. Maybe it was going to pan out like this and Frank felt himself wake up more at the thought of it alone, letting Gerard unbutton his shirt before slipping it off his back, discarding it to the chair where everything else he had been wearing was sitting.    
  
Frank kissed Gerard with more desperation when his belt was being undone, stepping closer to his Master while getting his fingers looped into the pants he was wearing. His work pants were pushed down and Frank whimpered softly against Gerard's lips, ridding his Master of the unnecessary item of clothing. Frank stepped out of his pants, thankful for the fact that he had already taken his socks off earlier, but Gerard pulled away when he went to slide his underwear down. Frank frowned, wondering if he had been too assertive with what he had done for Gerard, thinking that the Dominant was taking over, but Gerard just went and confused him more as he took hold of his hand, pulling him towards the pool.   
  
"I know I said that this was something that we couldn't do," Gerard started, looking at Frank who was still frowning, "But given the situation and the time, I thought maybe you deserved something after what I put you through."   
  
"Wait-" Frank started but stopped himself, the cogs in his brain whirring, not getting up to speed until he watched Gerard slide his underwear down to his ankles, kicking them to one side, "Are we?"   
  
"We haven't got all night, my prince," Gerard hurried Frank on who took hold oh the elastic of his underwear but stopped, "What?"   
  
"But the whole 'public image' thing," Frank spoke out, knowing what Gerard had said before and what he had said about things like this, "What if someone sees?"   
  
"It's nearly midnight. No one is around. We are safe, now come on. Like I said, we don't have all night." Gerard calmed him once again. Frank nodded then, sliding his underwear down, stepping out of them before taking a few tentative steps towards the pool. Gerard was with him, but the nerves creeped into Frank as he knew that he wasn't the strongest swimmer. Gerard probably was and that just made Frank feel uneasy about this, even though he wanted to do this.   
  
"You okay?" Gerard asked, noticing the look of worry that spread across Frank's face, replacing the excitement that had been there momentarily, "You do want to do this, yes?"   
  
"Yeah," Frank nodded, looking down at the steps into the pool, seeing how deep it got at the other side, "Just, well, you know I'm not the greatest swimmer."   
  
"I'll look after you, I promise," Gerard put Frank at ease, squeezing his hand before taking a step into the pool. Frank followed suit, inhaling sharply at how he expected the water to be cold, but it was warmer than he expected. It was comfortable as the water rose around him the further he stepped in. Frank got a foot on the bottom of the pool before Gerard swam ahead of him, turning in the water to face him, waiting for him to join him.   
  
Frank swam forward, smiling when he got to Gerard, treading water in front of him. For something that they weren't supposed to be doing, even if no one was going to be able to see them and it was midnight, Frank was enjoying this moment of it being just them two in a nearly normal situation. Not hiding behind closed doors, even though it was still hidden away. It just felt closer to being as normal as it could be.    
  
"You okay, my prince?" Gerard asked, watching Frank nod while the smile remained stretched across his face. Content with how Frank was, Gerard swam back a little, submerging himself in the water only to reappear moments later, splashing Frank in the process, making him laugh and splash back at his Master while he pushed wet hair out of his eyes.   
  
The whole while Frank felt like this was some form of liberation for the two of them. Gerard may have taken a moment to swim around, but he couldn't get over how the freedom of the moment had him enjoying it more and more. It was an exhilarating experience to say the least, even if it was only a one time thing that they were going to share.    
  
Gerard came back to Frank, treading water with him, being close to him in the water as their eyes met. Getting lost in the moment and in his Master's eyes, Frank couldn't break the eye contact with Gerard, staring into the hazel that held him. His usual Dominant stare was softened, pulling Frank in, something which he knew he would never resist.    
  
Frank found himself drawing closer to Gerard in the water, lips parted until he molded his with his Master's. Locking together softly, slowly, synchronised like only they knew how to. The few months for them felt like years as they kissed, lips parting, the slide of tongue against Frank's lip made a small whimper leave him. Frank gave up on swimming then, choosing to wrap his arms around Gerard's neck, legs doing the same as his Master set his feet down on the bottom of the pool.

Frank craved the closeness more than anything now, pressing himself against Gerard, one hand moving, sliding into Gerard's hair, holding onto the wet locks, his body interlocked with Gerard's in the water. Words danced on Frank's tongue as they kissed. Words that Gerard knew even though the shock of them coming out a few days before had rendered Frank catatonic with panic over admitting them. They didn't need to be spoken. Actions were powerful and Frank didn't want to break the moment that the two of them were sharing. Even as Gerard broke the kiss, swimming Frank over to the steps so they could sit in the water, Frank clung on, not wanting to let go while he buried his face below his Master's ear, feeling nothing more than what he knew was true to him when it came to Gerard.   
  
The pair ended up sitting on the steps of the pool when they had finished swimming. Gerard sat with Frank in his lap, the boy having one arm wrapped around his waist while the other played with the damp strands of hair that were slowly drying off. They stayed quiet for a shirt while, finding comfort in the silence between them. Frank was more than happy after sharing this one off experience with Gerard who felt the same too, looking at the boy he adored so much.   
  
"You're awfully quiet, my prince." Gerard commented.    
  
Frank looked at Gerard then, smiling at him, "No. I'm just content, Mon Apollon."   
  
Frank however was thinking, wondering about his Master because of what had happened earlier in the day. Frank never wanted it to be repeated again, so worry began to creep up his spine, hoping and praying that while he slept, Gerard had done everything that he needed to do.   
  
"Sir?" Frank asked nervously even though he knew he was in his right to ask, "While I slept, did you do everything that you needed to do?"   
  
Gerard frowned at Frank's question, "What do you mean, boy?"   
  
"I mean did you do your injection?" Frank asked, looking at Gerard with concern in his eyes.   
  
"I did," Gerard nodded, "You don't have to worry about that. Lindsey was on my case with that tonight after what I put you and everyone in the office through. She can become quite bossy when she needs to be."   
  
"And only she can boss you around." Frank chuckled.   
  
"She just keeps me in order," Gerard told Frank, "It's probably a good thing sometimes."   
  
"Well I'll be the same when it comes to you remembering to take your shots," Frank said almost sternly, not wanting to sound like he was trying to boss or dominate his own Master, but when it came down to his health, Frank knew that he had every right to be this way, "I don't want there to be a repeat of today."   
  
"And there won't be," Gerard reassured Frank be he noticed what Frank had taken to doing. Hadn't really stopped doing while they were talking. Gerard got curious, wondering why the boy had taken to playing with his hair so freely, seeing as he had never done it before. He wrapped the damp blonde strands around his fingers, sliding the hair free from his loose grip until he went to do it again, "Why are you doing that?"   
  
"Hmm?" Frank responded, forgetting himself for a second before he snapped back into how he was supposed to talk, "Sorry. Pardon, sir?"   
  
"Why are you so overly fascinated with my hair tonight?" Gerard queried, taking hold of Frank's hand, setting it down on the boy's thigh before pushing the hair out of his eyes, "You're never usually like this."   
  
"Oh, sorry," Frank blushed in the low glow from the close fire pit, not knowing if what he thought was going to be appreciated once it was out in the open. He twisted it in his mind, turning it into curiosity as Frank looked over the blond hair that Gerard had taken to having, "I just- why did you change your hair colour?"   
  
Gerard sighed, remembering exactly why he had gone from the shock of orange to the brilliant blonde that Frank had gotten used to since being back. Gerard had never said why he had done it, leaving it as nothing more than a change. But the reason was more than that and Gerard felt like enough time had passed that he could admit why, "I knew that you liked it when I had my hair orange, but when I thought I had lost you…I couldn't bring myself to look at my own reflection without seeing it. Without thinking about the fact that you were gone. It made me sad because it reminded me of you, so I changed it. Something new because you were gone."   
  
"I-I never realised," Frank felt bad instantly, realising that he was the reason for the drastic colour change, "I feel bad now."   
  
"Don't be," Gerard stilled the boy's worry, kissing his cheek before taking hold of his chin, making Frank look at him, "I have you back now, my prince so it's all in the past."   
  
Frank nodded, biting his lip because as much as he loved the blonde on his Master. In all honesty Frank was sure that he would have loved whatever colour Gerard chose to colour his hair, but he did miss the orange. He couldn't help it. That was one of the first things he even noticed about Gerard. The shock of blazing orange when they first met at the cafe for the interview. That seemed so long ago now, but Frank still held onto the fact that he did like that about Gerard, realising just how much he missed it on him.   
  
"Why do you ask?" Gerard queried, sensing that Frank was off about it, but he couldn't pinpoint why.

“Oh, it’s nothing,” Frank stammered, hoping that Gerard wasn’t thinking that he didn’t like it. He did, he just missed the orange more than he expected, “I do like your blond hair, it’s just...I miss it.”   
  
“You miss it?” Gerard repeated.

“Yeah,” Frank nodded, “I’d never met anyone with hair like you before. It was so bright and unique and just, you stood out so much with it and it’s one of the things that caught my attention so much when I first met you,” Frank blushed as he opened up, “It was so obscenely you. Whenever I saw the same colour, I immediately thought of you.”

“Really?” Gerard queried, watching the now shy Frank nod out a yes as his response, “Well, I’ll see what I can do about that.”

“Yeah?” Frank brightened up at the idea of Gerard possibly going back to having orange hair, running his hand through his Master’s hair, playing with it again, “Maybe I could do it for you. Take care of my Dom,” Frank chuckled to himself, “I am good at dyeing hair.”

“Are you, boy?” Gerard quirked an eyebrow up, looking at Frank’s damp scruffy hair.

“I’ll put the time I fried my own hair orange down to experience,” Frank retorted, “I promise I will never do that to you.”

“Orange on you,” Gerard hummed, imagining just how Frank would have looked with that hair colour, “I didn’t think there was anyway you could stand out to me more than that image, my prince.”

Frank went coy then, not knowing what to say to that compliment other than the obvious which he forced out with a stammer, “Th-thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Gerard pressed a kiss to Frank’s lips before he looked at him, taking a moment to think, “I find it fascinating. You know so much about me. You learnt so much about me early on and now every now and again I get little titbits of information about you. Slowly you are painting an image of yourself for me.”

 

“You know you can always ask about me like you said I could for you,” Frank told him, shifting in his lap, curling his toes against the water, “I’m not a closed book, sir.”

 

"Okay then," Gerard nodded, thinking for a second, "When you were a child, did you ever know what you wanted to be when you were older?"   
  
"Wow," Frank chuckled, "Going for the basics here."   
  
"Well for me I know more about your sexual preferences than you yourself," Gerard pointed out. Frank blushed at the truth, because Gerard wasn't wrong about that, "So yes, I went for the basic."   
  
"Well when I was five all I wanted to be was Batman," Frank smirked, seeing the surprised smile on his Master's face because of his answer, "Bruce Wayne was cool. He had Wayne Manor and the batmobile and the utility belt. He had Alfred too. He just, he was so cool and confident and he had the money and he was his own person. He was all I wanted to be when I grew up. Of course when I actually grew up though it didn't turn out like that because I ended up with Ryan and we moved in together and I had to provide. I had to get a job to pay the bills and I guess I never had any sort of aspirations. Even with the careers advisors at school, I never knew what I wanted to do with myself."   
  
"But you are bright and have talent," Gerard told Frank, making him coy over the compliment, "I'm sure you could have been anything you wanted to be."   
  
"Yeah, probably," Frank sighed, "I guess life took over and I just had to buckle down and do what was best. Earn money over doing something that I wanted to do. Working for the paper was great, but it wasn't exactly like I pictured myself doing that my whole life. It was an easy job because I was working for Ryan's parents."   
  
"A lot of the time we end up doing what we think is best over what we actually want to do," Gerard added, stroking his hand over Frank's damp hair, "It becomes comfortable and that is when dreams get forgotten about."   
  
"Yeah, I guess."   
  
"We must never forget our dreams," Gerard pointed out, resting his finger under Frank's chin to tilt his head up, looking him in the eyes, "Sometimes they are what keep us going until we achieve them and we can finally be who we want to be."   
  
"Well I always wanted to do something with politics," Frank added with a smile, "I guess I got lucky there. Got the dream job and someone who at one point I could only dream about."   
  
"He must be a very lucky man." Gerard hummed out, stroking his thumb against Frank's cheek.   
  
"Yeah," He nodded, "I'm pretty sure he knows it."   
  
"Favourite colour?" Gerard moved on swiftly, going back to wrapping his arm around his boy's waist, holding him close.   
  
"Other than orange," Frank said pointedly, eyeing the mop of blonde on top of Gerard's head, "Green."   
  
"Really?" Gerard quirked an eyebrow up, "Is that why you were so fond of the green marker when you were doing your contract, my boy?"   
  
"You wish," Frank snorted, "If that were the case then everything would have been marked green."   
  
"Favourite book?" Gerard kept on going. Frank shook his head at how basic his Master was being with the questioning, but then again, he didn't know that much about him so this was more than normal.   
  
"I grew up on Harry Potter," Frank admitted, "But my favourite is Catcher In The Rye."   
  
"So you enjoy the intelligent yet cynical protagonist?" Gerard smirked.   
  
"Kids are smart," Frank pointed out, "They speak honestly and can see right through people. He was smart. He could figure people out so easily. Something I wish I could do I guess. If I could do that then maybe I wouldn't have had to have put up with Ryan for so long. I would have known exactly how he would turn out to be."   
  
"But if you hadn't then how would we have crossed paths?" Gerard queried, "Sometimes we wish that things wouldn't have happened, especially if they leave us hurt and wounded from experience, but my boy, without him, you wouldn't have got the interview with me."   
  
"I guess."   
  
"Obviously because I can only assume you wouldn't have been working for his parents at the paper," Gerard said, making Frank realise that he was actually onto something with this, “No job at the paper. No interview with me. No meeting and me hiring you. None of this would have happened without Ryan."   
  
"I guess I should thank him in a way then at least," Frank curled a weak smile, knowing that he would have rather have slapped Ryan than thanked him for the fact that he got Frank to where he was right now, "Not that he deserves it."   
  
"After what he did to you, he doesn't deserve anything from you at all, but I am grateful for the fact that he made you see sense twice."   
  
"Alright," Frank shut his eyes, waving his hand at Gerard, not really wanting to talk about Ryan anymore, "Next question."   
  
"You're an only child aren't you?" Gerard queried, not remembering if Frank had ever mentioned anything about siblings before.   
  
"I am," Frank nodded, "I don't think the world could handle anymore people like be to be honest."   
  
Gerard chuckled at that, giving the boy a gentle squeeze on his waist, "Did you ever want siblings?"   
  
"Someone to play with when I was a kid would have been nice," Frank admitted with a sigh, "It was pretty lonely growing up. I mean, I had an imaginary friend called Byron, but I'm sure every kid has one of those at one point. Jamia was like a sister to me, but, well…"   
  
Frank trailed off then, not entirely wanting to think about the fact that she was gone. It still felt weird to be honest. He could just imagine how she would have wanted the dirt on what he was up to with Gerard when they started, but even thinking about the fact that he didn't have that one person who took him in and looked after him, it made Frank's heart sink and ache.   
  
"It's okay," Gerard soothed Frank, sensing that he had stepped into territory that he hadn't meant to. Didn't want to just yet. Gerard pressed a kiss to his temple. Frank smiled softly at the affection, "Let's move on. I don't want to upset you, my prince."   
  
"Thank you, Mon Apollon." Frank spoke quietly, pulling himself closer to Gerard before he looked out over the lit up pool in front of them.   
  
"At what age did you hit puberty?" Gerard questioned, throwing a curveball at Frank which he hadn't expected.   
  
"Wow. you really went from basic to personal there." He chuckled, looking down at his feet in the water.   
  
"I'm nothing more than curious," Gerard spoke, "I'm learning about you as much as you have been about me. You have asked me some personal questions which I answered so I thought you would too, my boy."   
  
"Oh no I'll answer," Frank assured him, "I just didn't know you were going to go there so quickly."   
  
"I'm quick only where it is needed, my prince," Gerard said, eyeing Frank who instantly felt his stomach knot at the hidden darker meaning to his words.   
  
"I-" Frank stammered, getting his head out of the enticing gutter that Gerard had put him in, "I was thirteen. What about you, sir?"   
  
"I was fourteen. A late bloomer so to speak." Gerard answered.   
  
"I can't even picture you as a teenager," Frank shook his head, trying to imagine his Master as an adolescent hitting puberty with the wonky voice and everything else it brought on, "It's not a bad thing. I just, I see you as you now and I don't know what it is."   
  
"I wasn't much different to be honest," Gerard admitted which surprised Frank, even though he could practically imagine his Master being exactly the same as he was now, "I wasn't as articulated or as knowledgeable as I am now, but everyone has to start somewhere. We learn and grow and become who we are."   
  
"So no embarrassing stories about you being nothing but a randy teenager then." Frank smirked, wondering if that was the case for his Master.   
  
"No, but that is a good question, boy. Thank you." Gerard praised Frank for handing him a question that only made him wonder the same thing about his sub.   
  
"Wh-"   
  
"Any embarrassing stories about you being a randy teenager then?" Gerard mimicked the boy, seeing him blush in the low light.

 

"Oh, I was randy," Frank didn't even hesitate to admit, "Not that it ever calmed down. But there was one time where I was…you know…"   
  
"No, I don't know. You will have to enlighten me, boy." Gerard made Frank groan, shaking his head because what he said should have been obvious. Gerard was just trying to get it out of him.   
  
"I was jerking off," Frank told him with a sigh. Gerard should have been able to figure it out, but he was looking more than amused over Frank's honesty, "It was something that I ended up doing regularly because, well, every teenage boy probably did the same when they had all those hormones raging inside of them."   
  
"Masturbating I can understand." Gerard said with a nod, second guessing that Frank's story wasn't as simple as that.   
  
"It was just like everyone else's experience I guess," Frank shrugged, closing up because of what he did, "There's not much to say."   
  
"Why do I sense more?" Gerard narrowed his eyes at Frank, making the boy squirm at the eye contact, "You're holding back on something."   
  
"God you know me too well," Frank shook his head, realising that there was no getting out of explaining now. He just knew to reel it in so it didn't sound as bad as it was, "So I was jerking off and I guess because of how often I was doing it it wasn't enough. I couldn't get off and I couldn't get a good angle with my fingers and…I kind of reached out for the closest object that I knew would do the job, literally."   
  
Gerard didn't say a word. He merely continued to look at Frank with one eyebrow slightly raised, wondering what on earth Frank might have used. He just waited on bated breath to hear the rest of Frank's pubescent tale.   
  
"So earlier on in the day I had been eating ice cream in my room and I still had the spoon in my room," Frank said far too confidently, inhibitions sliding as he continued, "You know, the long shiny ones with the thick handles? Proper ice cream spoons. I uh…I fucked myself with that."   
  
Gerard remained silent still, speechless over Franks admittance.   
  
"It was lucky it wasn't one of those fancy handled ones to be honest," Frank laughed dryly, scratching at the back of his head, "Had one of the best orgasms of my teenage years I swear. But afterwards, after what I had done, I didn't have the heart to put it back in the kitchen so I told my mom I lost it. She was so mad at me, but I think she would have been horrified if she knew what I had really done with it."   
  
Gerard cleared his throat when Frank finished talking, not really knowing what to say to what he had just learnt about the boy, "That was…unexpected."   
  
Frank looked at Gerard and saw how his face was painted with what he thought was awkward and embarrassed shock. It wasn't, but that didn't stop Frank from beginning to panic, wanting to die out of embarrassment over how he admitted to that far too casually.   
  
"Oh god, you're judging me," Frank immediately covered his face with his hands, attempting to fold himself over in his Master's lap to hide himself while he went a burning shade of red, "Oh god why did I even say that? Maybe I should be a closed book. Then I won't come out with stories like that."   
  
"My my, you do seem to like gratifying yourself in odd ways, my prince," Gerard chuckled, resting his hand on Frank's back, "Spoons. Vanity tables."   
  
"The vanity table was nothing I can assure you," Frank said far too quickly before he regretted it immediately, "Oh god, why did I even tell you that? I should have just said something else that wouldn't make me want to throw myself into the pool."   
  
"My boy," Gerard started, getting Frank to sit up straight in his lap, trying to make him keep contact with him even though Frank wanted to look at anywhere else that wasn't Gerard right now, "All I know is that if you ran as much as your mouth did, you would be in impeccable shape."   
  
Frank laughed before going back to groaning, covering his face with his hands to shield himself from Gerard, "Please can we just move on? Right now all I want to do is crawl away and die."   
  
"Now come on, my prince." Gerard tried to calm him down, prising his hands away from his face, seeing the panicked embarrassment that was all over Frank's face, "From what you've told me it proves to me that you were a bottom form the word go. Plus it's nothing to be ashamed of. I've heard far worse."   
  
"Yeah?" Frank brightened.   
  
"Definitely worse from my high school days. A spoon is an innocent object to use compared to some of the rumours that went around the hallways," Gerard calmed Frank, recollecting his high school years in his head, "One involved a curling iron, switched off may I add. Another involved a candle and one, unfortunately, a dog."   
  
"That sounds…" Frank winced, not even wanting to consider the last one.   
  
"Unpleasant?" Gerard finished off Frank's sentence. He nodded in agreement, "Oh I know, but yours is really nothing. Don't look so embarrassed. Desperate times call for desperate measures."   
  
"I never did it again," Frank told Gerard, not wanting him to think that it was a reoccurring thing, "I threw it away and told myself that I would never tell anyone that I did that. Ryan never even knew about it."   
  
"I can imagine him being more than appalled with you if you told him that," Gerard spoke, "I feel honoured that you had the courage to tell me this self indulgent dalliance."   
  
"Don't expect more stories like that," Frank said as he started to calm down, "I did eventually calm down with my urges and just dealt with it like any other guy would. No spoons involved."   
  
"That's good to hear. I wouldn't want to walk in on you satisfying yourself with the handle of my whisk," Gerard smirked. Frank went to pull away then but he was stopped, held tightly as Gerard pressed a kiss to his cheek, "Oh come on, I'm trying to lighten the mood."   
  
"How about we lighten the mood by changing the subject altogether," Frank insisted, looking at Gerard rather grumpily, "How about I ask you a question?”   
  
“By all means.” Gerard encouraged Frank, even though he felt nervous about asking it

Because Frank had wondered and with the wondering he feared that maybe it wasn’t what he expected it was. After the fight where feelings had finally come to the surface between the two of them, Frank had to wonder if Gerard actually felt the same way he did, or if it was more a feeling because of who he was to him. It had to be more, but Frank hadn’t wanted to rock the boat since his Master told him that he loved him. He just couldn’t hold in his wonder any longer.

"Do you feel the way you feel because of who I am to you or is it more than that, sir?" Frank asked, tiptoeing around the actual words which would have made his question a lot easier to decipher.   
  
"How do you mean?" Gerard frowned.   
  
"I mean," Frank began again, "Do you love me as your submissive or do you love me for me?"   
  
"Why do you even feel the need to ask me that kind of question, my prince?" Gerard asked, concerned. Frank should have known the answer, but he looked almost worried and he shrunk back against Gerard more, "Was I not clear enough?"   
  
"You were," Frank answered with a nod, "But I didn't know because of the nature of our relationship. This is different for me so I don't know how this works when it comes to, you know, love."   
  
"My boy, if our love is only a will to possess, it is not love," Gerard spoke fluidly, making Frank's insides begin to flutter even though he didn't fully understand, "If we only think of ourselves, if we only know our own needs and ignore the needs of the other person, we cannot love."   
  
"Wow," Frank breathed out, feeling his insides churning at how poetic Gerard's words had been.   
  
"Thich Naht Hanh said that," Gerard enlightened Frank, "It easily relates to us. I may be your Dominant and you my submissive, but if it were only that then there is no way that love could even come into it. I care more for you than I even care about myself. Your needs are always greater than mine. You will always be higher than myself. If I only considered myself in this relationship then it would not have worked from the word go. That was never the case though, because from the moment we began, you were always more important than myself."   
  
"But you're just as important," Frank added, not getting why Gerard was putting the focus solely on him, "There is always two people in a relationship, no matter what kind of relationship it is."   
  
"But given the nature of our relationship, I may dominate, but you have the power. I may be your Master who claims you, but in no way do I possess you. You are your own person at the end of the day still. If it wasn't like that then how I felt would have never changed and grew."   
  
"But I am yours," Frank began to get confused, focussing more on that than what he hd actually asked in the first place, "That's the whole reason for the contract. Not just limits, but I am yours."   
  
"Frank," Gerard said softly, getting the boy to look at him when he took hold of his chin between his thumb and index finger, "On n'aime que ce qu'on ne possede pas tout entier."   
  
"I…" Frank stammered. He hadn't expected Gerard to come out with something in French, but the words still had the same electric like effect on him. The tingles travelling down his spine even though he didn't know what his Master had just said to him, "I don't know what that means, sir."   
  
"It's a quote from one of my favourite French novelists, Marcel Proust. It means," Gerard started, bringing his lips close to Franks ear to speak the words to him, "We only love what we do not wholly possess."   
  
"Oh," Frank let the sound fall from his lips. What Gerard had said began to make sense. Frank may have been Gerard's but he didn't own him. It wasn't that kind of relationship and Gerard had told him that before in his training. Gerard had told him before how he was his own person when he told Frank not to consider himself like anyone that had been before him. It was like a blurry picture was finally coming into focus. The colours crisp and understandable. What had confused Frank finally made sense and he realised that his fear was something that he should have never worried about. Gerard loved him. That was more than obvious now.   
  
"I could never fully possess you. You're not like that and I wouldn't want to," Gerard explained, resting his hand on Frank's thigh, stroking circles of affection with his thumb against his skin, "After seeing you so broken before, I know you much better than I had done at the beginning. You are complex and fragile at the same time, which isn't a bad thing, my prince. It means that I take pleasure in looking after you and making sure you are okay. Now that I know what you are like, possessing and owning you would only break you and I would never want to do that to you, my prince. I love you and you should know that."   
  
Frank didn't know what to say to any of this. For someone who had thought that Gerard had only said it because he saw him as what he was in their relationship, this was an eye opener, This was Frank realising that he had feared nothing. Gerard loved him. Not as a submissive, but as who he was and Frank just took that, nodding, reigning in the swell of emotions that were tumbling over themselves inside of him.   
  
"But why is this different?" Frank asked before thinking properly. Even though Gerard loved him, he realised just how different this all was. This wasn't like what he had had before. The contrast in relationships was so vividly different, but the emotions were still the same. This was what Frank couldn't understand because two people in his life claimed to love him, one past, one present, but how was this so much different from what he had had before, "Ryan said he loved me, but how is it so different?"   
  
"Imagine your holding a glass of water," Gerard began, making Frank double take in his mind, wondering what Gerard was going on about after he had just questioned him, "If you hold it for a minute, it's not a problem. If you hold it for an hour, you'll have an ache in your arm. If you hold the glass for a day, your arm will feel numb and paralyzed, yes?"   
  
Frank kept quiet, frowning, nodding at his Master.   
  
"The weight of the glass doesn't change. Just like Ryan didn't change anything for you and your needs in your relationship," Gerard explained and Frank began to understand, "But the longer you hold it, the heavier it becomes. The stresses and worries in life are like the glass of water. The stress of your relationship with Ryan may not have changed at all, but it became more noticeable the longer it went on for, am I right?"   
  
"Yeah," Frank nodded, "I mean, only towards the end. I put up with it for so long."   
  
"So you were fine for so long, like holding the glass for a minute," Gerard carried on, "Nothing happened then. Ryan loved you and everything seemed fine. But hold the glass for longer and it begins to hurt. You continued and still nothing changed, that was when the cracks started to appear. He may have been happy being the glass, but you were struggling."   
  
"He just wouldn't change."   
  
"Like you can't change a glass of water. It is what it is," Gerard made Frank see, "So by the end of it, like holding the glass for a whole day, thinking about the stresses for so long, you felt paralyzed and incapable of doing anything to change your relationship. Ryan was so set in his ways. He may have loved you, but you were unhappy."   
  
"We both know this, sir."   
  
"But that's the point," Gerard tried to make Frank see, "Your relationship with Ryan is like holding the glass up. If he wasn't willing to change then how could you continue to keep hold of something that was crippling you emotionally. That's not love if only one person is getting what they want out of the relationship. That's being nothing more than egocentric and that is why this is different. I love you and I care about your needs and feelings. I am in no way selfish and no matter what, even if I am your Dominant, I promise to never let the glass get heavy for you, ever. I am not a glass of water, I am a second hand to help you keep it up.”

"That's…" Frank sat on Gerard's lap speechless, not knowing what to say as every emotion in his body began to come to terms with what had been said to him.   
  
"It's the truth," Gerard wanted Frank to know, "You're in a mature relationship with an actual adult. That is also why this is different. You are with someone who loves you and treats you as an equal."   
  
"Even though I'm your submissive?" Frank had to ask, still wondering if it made a difference, even though Gerard had stated otherwise. He had to be sure as he looked at his Master.   
  
"Submissive or not, my feelings for you will always be the same." Gerard told Frank, pressing a kiss to his lips before he said the three words again to assure Frank that he did mean them.   
  
"I love you too."   
  
"You don't seem so scared saying it this time round." Gerard noticed seeing as Frank hadn't blurted it out this time. He reciprocated and Gerard was a little surprised over how easily Frank said it this time.   
  
"It's still daunting, I'm not gonna lie" Frank admitted, "But it's easier to say knowing what you told me. I guess I just have to get over what I had before."   
  
“And again, you can take as long as you need to," Gerard said to Frank, "How I feel will not change, no matter how long it takes for you to adjust."   
  
“I still can't believe that I thought that what I had before was a mature relationship." Frank shook his head, knowing full well that when he was with Ryan he was probably nothing more than a kid that felt the need to stay put before it all got too much at the end. He needed to leave to grow up and for once, thanks to Gerard, he felt like he finally was.   
  
"Being your first you wouldn't have known the difference. Now you do know though. I hope you realise that you deserve the best, which I will always give you, my prince." Gerard smiled softly at Frank, feeling mirrored emotions resonating from the boy. He was slowly coming out of the shell he had formed thanks to Ryan and now that Frank knew Gerard meant every word he said, he couldn't help but feel like he was finally in tune with someone who was good for him.


End file.
